Falling from Grace
by jusAgurl93x
Summary: Cartman Gets a StepFather, who later becomes verbally and physically abbusive to both him and his mom. Cartman has a hard time dealing with it, and starts going down the wrong road in his life, Can Kyle Save him before its too late?CartmanXKyle SLASH
1. Chapter 1 The Stranger

_Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump_'

Jesus christ, do they have to do this shit everynight?' Eric Cartman thought sitting on his couch.  
"Aye! Quiet up there I'm trying to watch Tv!" The overweight boy threw an alarmclock from the stool to the ceiling.

_Thump, Thump, Thump  
_"Oh Rick, Oh rick, Give it to me!" He heard his mother upstairs.  
_Thump, thump_

The seventeen year old rolled his eyes.  
He was pretty used to his mom fucking guys almost everynight,  
But this guy had been here for about a week.. every night.  
Which supprissed him beacuse She had never fucked just one guy for as long as a week.

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

Eric Cartman groaned.  
"I just had to have a whore as a mom didnt I." He mummbled to himself.

DIIING DOONG

Cartman sighed with relief, Now he had an excuse to get away from the sound.  
He swung open the door and Kyle stod there.

"Hey Eric" He said hugging him.  
Cartman smiled and held the little jewish boy in his arms.  
9th grade they addmitted they had feelings for eachother and they've been  
dateing ever sense, "Hey" Cartman smiled and kissed Kyle.

Kyle pulled away from the kiss, "Whats that?" He asked gesutring inside the house,  
Asking about the thumping noise.  
Cartman rolled his eyes, "My mom." he said.  
"Ohh.." Kyle said slowly, Regreating he asked.

Cartman glared at him, "Look can we just get out of here, I cant fucking stand this place anymore."  
"Oh, uh alright." He said letting His boyfriend walk outside.

Cartman walked out with Kyle as he lit a ciggerate.  
Kyle glared, "How many times have I asked you to quit those things?"  
Cartman grinned and puffed out the smoke, "About a thosand."  
Kyle frowned, "And you still act like my oppinion doesnt matter to you"  
"Oh come on Kahl, You got to get that sand out of your vagina, It's making you cranky"  
Cartman toke another drag off his ciggerate.

Kyle couldnt help but smile, at the comment Cartman always used when they were younger.  
He laughed alittle.  
Then made a straight face, "But serriously Eric, Those are Cancer sticks. They'll kill you one day."  
"Woooo" Cartman acted scarred  
"Stop it! I'm serrious" Kyle remarked.

"Hey looooooove birds" Kenny smiled walking down the streets.  
"Oh, Hey Kenny" Cartman said glanceing at him.  
Cartman rolled his eyes, He never really liked Kenny that much.  
Actually he never really liked anyone.  
It was a shocker to everyone when people found out he was gay  
and liked Kyle.. of all people.

"Whacha doin?" Kenny walked next to them.  
"Nothing, Just getting out of the house." Kyle shrugged.  
"Why?" He asked.

Cartman let out another puff of smoke,  
"Why do you think?" He sneered.  
"Your mom?" Kenny asked.  
The two boys said nothing in responce and Kenny toke that as a yes.  
"Sorry dude." Kenny felt bad.  
Cartman shrugged "Whatever" and toke another drag of his ciggerate.

"Oh hey, Me Stan and Wendy are meeting over at Frosty jacks in ten minneutes You guys wanna come?"  
Kyle looked at Cartman,  
He shrugged, "Sure." he said plainly.  
"Cool!" He smiled and started leading them there.

"You Ok?" Kyle asked Cartman walking behind Kenny.  
"Yeah why?"  
"You seem.. I dont know, Odd."  
"Odd? Psht. Me? No, I'm dandy" Cartman said sarcastically,  
which Kyle just rolled his eyes.

They got to their Favorite restrount in town, Frosty jacks,  
and headed towards the table Where Stan and Wendy were sitting,  
Snuggleing close to eachother.  
Stan looked their Way and smiled.  
"Hey Kyle! Didnt know you guys were comming"  
Cartman rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, we got nothing better to do"

Cartman always felt a hint of jelousy towards Stan,  
even though Kyle has told him a thousand times That  
he didnt like Stan in that way at all, he couldnt help but wounder.  
Stan and Kyle were always best friends and still are,  
Cartman wasent too happy about that, but he wasent going to Tell  
Kyle to stop being friends with him or anything.

Cartman slid next to Kyle at the table accross from Stan and Wendy.  
Kenny slid next to Cartman.

Wendy's eyes went wide and Looked from Cartman to Kyle  
"Wait, i thought you guys broke up?"  
Kyle and Cartman looked at eachother, then looked back to her,  
both feeling uncomfortable,  
"Uh.. No, We never broke up."  
Wendy sighed with relief, "Oh Good, Bebe's such a liar.  
I'm glad. I always thought you two were the cutest couple!"

Kyle glanced at Cartman and gave her a nervous smile.  
Cartman glared at her.  
He Unsupprissingly didnt like her either.  
She thought she was annoying, and always clinging onto Stan.  
Not like that mattered beacuse He didnt like Stan anyway.

"And here's your order" a Guy in a red vest with horable achne that had a"Frosty Jacks" vest printed accross it  
Handed Stan and Kenny their orders.

"Arnt you going to eat anything Wendy?" Kyle looked to her  
"No, No I'm going on a diet" She looked down.  
"Why? You dont need too" Kyle said,  
Cartman scratched the wood off the bottem of the table.

Stan put his arm around her,  
"That's What I keep telling her!" He said and looked at her,  
"You look fine."  
"Oh come on Stan. With all this fat on me how could you like me?"

Cartman snorted in discust.  
Everyone looked at him, "What?" He asked deffensive.

"I just dont feel comfortable with myself Stan" She said.  
"Well You should I like you just the way you are." He smiled.

"Here We Go.." Cartman mummbled under his breath.  
Kyle heard him and elbowed him in the stomach,  
"Ouch!" Cartman gasped for breath.

Stan and Wendy looked at him,  
Cartman clutched onto his stomach,  
"He's fine" Kyle smiled.

Stan shrugged and went back to comforting Wendy.  
"Stop that" Kyle whispered to Cartman, Who just rolled his eyes in return.

* * *

After Kyle and Cartman had Dinner with their friends, They went outside,  
"Hey You guys need a lift? I have to drop wendy off at her house anyways" Stan Said looking to Kyle.  
Getting into his Blue corvet.

Kyle smiled and opened his mouth to speak but Cartman already spoken,  
"No, Were fine thanks." He said plainly.  
Stan looked to Cartman then to Kyle again, "You sure?"  
"Were sure" Cartman said quickly.

"Oh.. well Ok." He said, Then wendy closed the door behind her and they drove off  
"ERIC!" Kyle threw his hands in the air,  
"What?!" He shot back  
"Why the fuck did you say no?! Its cold!"  
"I know but.. uh, I just want some fresh air you know."

Kyle cocked his eyebrow, He knew that wasent the reason and  
that he didnt like Stan.  
"He was just trying to be nice." He said.  
"I know, I just dont want to hear that bitch wine anymore,  
I've fucking had it."

Kyle's face Darkened, "Sense when has she done anything to you?!"  
"She hasent. She's just really, really annoying."  
Kyle stared at Cartman and rolled his eyes.

"You can be so imuture sometimes Cartman."  
Kyle used to Call him Cartman all the time when they were younger,  
but decided it was more suitable to call him by his first name when they started dateing.  
He only used his last name when he was frustrated with him.

Cartman glarred back at him and they started walking towards his house.

They got to his door and you could still hear thumping sounds from outside the door.  
Cartman twitched at the door not wanting to go inside.  
He fucking hated his house.  
and his mother.

"So Um.. You sure you dont want to spend the night at my house tonight?"  
Cartman rolled his eyes, "And have to deal with that Bitch ass mom of yours? No thanks."  
In the Past Kyle would have gotten really angry at anyone who called his mom a bitch,  
but now that their older.. he couldnt argue with the truth.

Kyle smirked. "Alright. night" He said giving his boyfriend a peck on the cheek.  
"Night." He said opening his door and walking inside.

'how the fuck am I suppose to get any sleep tonight?' He thought bitterly.  
he sighed and sat down on his couch turning on the tv.

Then all the sudden the thumping stopped.  
Cartman laid his head back.  
Thank god, he thought to himself.

Then a skinny nearly naked man with only boxers on, came down the steps and into the kitchen.  
Cartman glarred, Ashhole taking our food, just beacuse he's fucking my mom?  
Cant wait to get the fuck out of here.

The man came out with a coke in his hand and leaned towards the doorway  
between the kitchen and livingroom.  
He starred at Cartman and opened his can.

"What?" Cartman frowned looking at him.  
The man smiled and shrugged taking a drink of his coke.  
Well, acctually It was The Cartman's coke.. concidering the man was going  
through their fridge.

The man starred at Cartman, Who just rolled his eyes at the douchebag.  
The man didnt go away. He kept stareing at him,  
Cartman looked at the man confussed then frowned.  
This was so weird for him, none of the guys that came over even glanced at him.  
And this guy's in the doorway starring at him.. it was creeping him out.

Cartman frowned, "What the hell do you want asshole?!"  
The man shrugged again and grinned "Your in highschool right?"  
Cartman snorted, "No, I'm in preschool dumbass. what do you want?!"  
The man put his hands up, "Woah, hey now Junior, no need to get defensive"  
Cartman tightened his fists, "I'm not getting defensive! I just thinks its fucking creepy  
when a guy in his boxers shows up in my living room starring at me!"

The man chuckled, "I'm not starring I'm just interested."  
"Interested in what?!" Cartman shouted.  
"You."

Cartman made a discusted expression  
"Thats fucking sick dude."  
"No, No not like that, Its just that, well.."  
The man walked towards Cartman and sat on the couch,  
Which was uncomfortable for Cartman and he backed away.  
The man iggnored his gesture.

"Your mom's My girlfriend now Sonny and I wanna get to know you better."  
Cartman's eyes widened.  
"Dude.. My mom is not your girlfriend" Cartman said with a flat tone.  
"Oh yes she is."  
"No shes not."  
"Yes she is junior."  
Cartman frowned, "My name is not junior! and no shes fucking not!"  
"Yes I am.." His mom cheered, glidding down the stairs snuggleing in his arm,  
which the man put his arm around.

Cartman sat there in complete shock.  
His mom had a boyfriend?!

"Yep. And I just wanna get to know you better junior" The man said Kissing his  
mothers hand, And she giggled.  
Cartman's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his skull.

His mom never had a boyfriend,  
She's had fuck buddys, Ok **ALOT** of fuckbuddys but a Boyfriend?  
Like, One Guy? Only one?  
Cartman couldnt get it through his head.

He stod up from the couch.  
"This is bullcrap. I'm going upstairs" and started walking up the stairs.  
"Oh but poopsikins, He just wants to get to know you better" His mom smiled,  
"yeah, Poopsikins" The man empithised the name Poopsikins in a mocking tone.  
Mrs. Cartman didnt notice, Just hung onto him.

Cartman rolled his eyes and groaned going up the stairs.  
No fucking way that douche is getting to know me Cartman thought to himself.

* * *

First Chapter of new story! :D  
Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2 Annoied concious

Cartman jamed his books into his bag and walked downstairs heading for the door.  
He couldnt help but notice that guy was still here.. going through his refrigerator  
Cartman sighed annoied and walked out the door.  
That guy has been there for four days now and it was driving Cartman up the wall.

Cartman opened the door to his black mercedes and put his hands to the wheel driving over  
to kyles house. He slowed down when he got to his house seeing his boyfriend waiting  
outside and stopped his car.

Kyle walked towards the Car and got in,  
"It's about time you show up" Kyle said getting his seatbelt on.  
Cartman rolled his eyes and started to drive.

Kyle looked at Cartman, "Eric, Are you Ok? You dont look to good."  
Cartman glared to the road, "Couldnt fucking sleep last night."  
"Why?"  
"My mom" Cartman said starring to at the road.  
"Ohh.." Kyle said quietly.  
Silence filled the car.

"That guy is still at my house." Cartman said breaking the silence.  
"What guy?" Kyle raised an eyebrow.  
"That guy that was there a few days ago when Kenny asked us to go  
to Frosty Jacks. He's been in my fucking house for almost a week now."  
"Really?" Kyle asked supprissed.  
"Dude, Usually you have a different guy every night."  
Cartman glared again, "I know."

Another moment of silence filled the Car and Cartman pulled in to the parking lot  
at Their highschool.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Cartman and Kyle walked in the halls heading towards their lockers.  
Cartman still felt alittle annoid by this morning.  
"He says he's her boyfriend" Cartman says breaking the silence between them.  
"What?" Kyle thought he heard him wrong.  
"The guy at my house says he's my mom's boyfriend now."  
Kyle's eyes widdened, "Dude, has your mom ever even had a boyfriend, like one guy?!"  
Cartman rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure" He muttered.  
Kyle looked down, He could tell this new guy was really bugging Cartman,  
But he couldnt understand why.  
Wasent it a good thing that his mom finnaly found **ONE** guy to fuck everynight? he thought.  
He should be happy.  


* * *

"Dude.." Stan said in the lunchroom stareing at Cartman,  
"Your mom has a boyfriend?!"  
Cartman glarred at him, "Yeah." He said flat.

Cartman was alittle annoied at Kyle that he had to go and tell  
Stan about it. It was none of his buissness he thought.  
Stan's Mouth hung open, and their table went quiet.  
Cartman rolled his eyes, "Oh come on you guys, Is it really that hard to believe my  
mom has a boyfriend?"

Noone said anything.  
"Yeah." Kenny said quietly.  
Cartman frowed at him, "Fuck you Kenny."  
Kenny just shrugged and started eating his ballony sandwhich.

"I mean Cartman, It is kinda weird.  
I mean, Your mom's a slut.  
Do slut's even have boyfriends?" Stan questioned.

Kyle gave him an evil glare, cant believeing his best friend would say that right to his face.  
Stan caught Kyle's glare and gave him an 'I'm sorry' look.

Cartman clutched onto the table, "Say one more thing about my mom and I'll rip your nuts off, Stan"  
He sneered.  
Stan suddenly felt uncomfortable and glanced around him,  
"Sorry" He said quietly. "I didnt mean it to come out like that"

Cartman looked down to the table. "Whatever." He muttered.  
"Soo..." Kyle said, breaking the silence.  
"Lets talk about something else" Kyle felt as uncomfortable talking about that  
subject as Stan.

"Yeah." Stan agreed.  
"Oh, Wendy's birthday is comming up in two weeks!" Stan looked to Kyle,  
"I dont know what to get her!"

"Maybe you should get her some food." Cartman muttered, not looking up from the table,  
Stan scowled at him, "Shut up Cartman"  
"What? Its not my fault she's an anorexic bitch"  
"She's not anorexic, she's just going on a diet, Hey maybe you should do it  
sometime, It would do you good."  
Cartman frowned, "I'm not fat I'm buff dumbass! and yeah she's going on a  
I'm-going-to-be-an-anorexic-not-eat-anything-bitch diet."  
"Shut the fuck up Cartman! you dont know what hell your talking about!  
Wendy eats!"

Cartman snickered, "Oh yeah? look at her now."  
Stan's cheeks turned pink and he slowly looked over to his girlfriend's Table,  
who's sitting next to Bebe and some other girls.  
Infront of them the have bottled water.  
Stan looked back to Cartman who had a satisfied grin on his face and crossed arms.

"Your such an idiot Cartman" Stan rolled his eyes.  
Cartman laughed, He loved when He was proven right.  
Espeshily when Stan got mad, He fucking hated that asshole.

He used to pick on Kyle all the time when they were younger,  
But that teasing turned to likeing, that liking turned to love  
and whenever Cartman tries to start fights with Kyle now that  
their dateing, he gets pissed and doesnt kiss him for about a week.  
So Cartman's bickering switched onto Stan.

* * *

Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny stod outside their school at the end of the day.  
It was a spot everyone hung out after school.  
Stan and Wendy sat of the pavment of bricks where the flag was held,  
Cartman and Kyle where next to them, Kyle had his arms around Cartman's Chest and Kenny  
stod off the to the side trying to peek up at the girls wearing Mini skirts.  
"So what are you guys gunna do later?" Stan asked looking at Kyle.  
Kyle rested his head On Cartman's shoulder "I dont know"  
"What are we going to do?" Kyle asked looking up at Cartman.  
Cartman blew out out a puff of smoke from his ciggerate and shrugged,  
"I dont care." He said,  
Wendy smiled "Hey, you guys wanna come to Bebe's party tonight? She's inviting almost everyone  
from school, You know, except the noncool people." Wendy grined, with Stan's arm around her.  
Stan looked to Wendy, "Wendy, You know Kyle doesnt like the wild partys"  
"I know, I know just asking" She said.  
"I dont know, I'm not really into those." Kyle spoke unsure.  
Kyle never really liked those kind of Partys, He gave into peer presure easily and was  
always nervous about what would happen.  
Espeshily when Kenny convinced him to come to one and Kyle ended up drunk and grounded for three months.

"Oh come on Kyle, Live alittle" Kenny nudged him.  
Cartman glarred at him.  
"I.. I dont think I'm going to go. You guys go ahead."  
Kenny shrugged, "Your loss" Kenny said takeing a drag off his ciggerate.

Kyle snuggled into Cartman's shoulder, still had his arms wrapped around him.  
"Your not going are you?" Kyle looked up at Cartman.  
"Psht. Fuck no." He smirked.  
Kyle grinned and put his head back on his shoulder.

"Aw, neither of you know how to have a good time" Kenny waved them off.  
"whatever" Cartman shrugged and toke a drag off his ciggerate.

Wendy raised her eyebrows to Cartman, "Do you know how bad those things are for your health?"  
Cartman rolled his eyes,  
_She's one to talk, Know how bad not eating does to your health?_ Cartman thought bitterly.

Kyle looked to her, "Thats what I keep telling him!"  
"Oh whatever you guys, Kenny smokes, You dont say anything to him." Cartman frowned.  
"Yeah but Kenny's been smokeing sense he was thirteen"  
"So?"  
"So, His health is already doomed. He's going to get lung cancer eventually"  
Kenny frowned at him,  
"No offence Kenny" Kyle added,  
Kenny flipped him off, which made kyle laugh.  
Kyle put his hands around Cartman's neck, "Lets go to your house tonight" He said.  
"No fucking way dude, that asshole's still walking around my house, I dont wanna go there."  
"Oh come on! You have your X-Box there and I want to Own you at Turbo racing."

"Cartman grinned, "My dear Kahl," He lifted kyle's chin up,  
"You will never beat me at turbo racing" He said in a sweet tone.  
Kyle gave an evil grin, shaking his head away from his hand,  
"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" He challenged him.

Cartman smirked, "Fine. But after I beat you, You have to Kiss me till I say stop."  
"Your on, But If I win, and I will, You have to promise not to smoke anymore."  
Cartman frowned, "Fuck that. no way."

Kyle raised his eyebrow, "Why, You scarred your going to lose?"  
Cartman smiled, "No, I' m just not takeing a risk" He said taking a drag off a ciggerate.  
Kyle rolled his eyes, "Ok Fine, Then If I win, You have to promise not to smoke for one whole day."  
Cartman concidered it for a few secounds.  
"Fine. One day, but It wont matter beacuse I'll beat your jew ass anyway."  
Kyle groaned, "Cartman, I cant kiss you after you smoke, I feel like I'm kissing an ashtray"  
Cartman rolled his eyes.  
"Well Come on guys, I want to get ready before Bebe's party" Stan said getting off the Pavment.  
"me too." Wendy agreed and followed Stan as they walked into the parking lot  
"See ya" Kenny waved following behind them.

Cartman stod up and faced Kyle putting his arms around his neck,  
"Now that they're gone" He smiled, Kyle grinned and Cartman leaned in kissing him.  
Studens were walking by but werent supprissed.  
Cartman and Kyle have been together for two years.  
Luckily noone said shit about it.

"Come On" Kyle said pulling away from the Kiss,  
"I want to beat you at the game already" Kyle smiled,  
"Oh but you wont" Cartman smiled back,  
"Watch me" Kyle said passing him and walking towards Cartman's Car.

* * *

Cartman opened the door to his house with Kyle following behind him.  
The minneute Cartman saw That Guy sitting on his couch with a beer bottle in his hand,  
and watching his tv, Cartman instently felt annoied.  
"Oh, Hey Eric" The man smiled, Seeing Cartman walk in,  
Cartman rolled his eyes,  
_'The asshole's acting like he knows me or something'_ Cartman thought to himself  
Kyle looked to the man,  
The man smiled, "And who is this young man?" He asked.  
"This is Kahl." Cartman said in a flat tone.  
"Well Hello there Kyle" The man smiled to him.  
"Hi" Kyle said and gave a polite smile, which Kyle glarred at.  
"What are you boys up too?" He asked.  
Cartman iggnored the Man's question and Walked over by the Tv, Where his XBox is suppose to be.  
Cartman frowned "Where's my XBox?" He sneered to the man.  
The guy never quit smiling, "Oh, I let my buddy Roger borrow it, Hope that's alright with you."  
Cartman instently felt a ball of rage developing in his stomach,  
"No! That's not Ok! Why the fuck did you do that?!" He yelled to him.  
The man Kept smiling, "Well Your mom said you would be fine with it."  
Cartman's fists tightened, "No I'm not fucking fine with it!" He yelled,  
The man kept his smile and shrugged "Sorry Junior. You'll get it back next week."  
"Your such an asshole! why would you let your friend borrow my fucking stuff?!" He yelled louder,  
"Eric stop yelling this instant!" He heard his mom yell from upstairs,

"He toke my fucking XBox!" He yelled to her,  
"Oh No sweety, He's just letting a friend borrow it, Hope you dont mind."  
Cartman stomped his foot down, "Yes I do fucking mind!" He yelled,  
"Oh. Well sorry poopsikins" she called,  
"UGH!" Cartman groaned loudly walking up the stairs.  
Kyle felt alittle uncomfortable, but followed Cartman up the steps  
Cartman stopped on one of the last steps, "Dont ever touch my fucking stuff again!" He yelled  
down to the man.  
The man kept smiling, and that made Cartman even more pissed off.  
"Alright Junior. If That's what you want."  
Cartman frowned, and slammed his door shut when him and Kyle walked inside.

"Can you believe that asshole!" Cartman threw up his hands looking to Kyle.  
"He shouldnt just take your stuff like that." Kyle agreed.  
"I know! He's been here for a week and that assholes really pissing me off!" He yelled.  
Kyle Sighed at his upset boyfriend and put a hand to him, "Its alright Eric. Lets just find something else to do."  
Cartman glared at him, clearly still mad about what happened with his XBox.  
"Theres nothing else to do." Cartman mumbled annoied.  
Kyle Smiled and put his Arms around Cartman's neck and looked to him,  
"I know how to ease your stress" He grinned.  
Cartman smiled back and Kissed him.  
They ended up makeing out on his bed for the next five minneutes.  
Later Kyle looked to his watch.  
"Fuck! I'm late! I gotta get home"  
Cartman tightened his grip around Kyle's waist, "Just alittle longer?" He smiled.  
Kyle sighed, "I cant, My mom will flip out me already, she'll bitch at me more If I'm any later."  
Cartman rolled his eyes and Sat up, releasing his tug on Kyle.

"Love you." Kyle Said kissing his lips one last time and heading for the door.  
"You too" Cartman said as he walked out.  
Cartman put his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling hearing the front door shut.  
"Hey Junior, Come down here a minneute will you?"  
Cartman scowled, "No" He called back.  
"Come on, Just for a sec."  
Cartman groaned, and got up, then slugging down the steps to the man.  
Just see what the asshole wants, he thought to himself.

He walked towards the Skinny Man with Whitish Cream hair, and his stupid glasses and  
that face that never stopped fucking smiling. The guy made Cartman's skin Crawl.  
Cartman walked up to him and crossed his arms.  
The man kept his smile, "Come on, Sit down" The man patted the spot next to him on the couch"  
"No."  
"Come on, this will be quick" The man grinned.  
Cartman rolled his eyes and Sat on the couch.  
He just wanted to get this over with.

The man looked thoughtfully to Cartman,  
"Seems like You dont like me much do ya junior?"  
Cartman smirked, "Woah genious when did you figguer that out?!"  
Cartman shot sarcastically.  
The man kept smiling, "Well I wanna change that. Tell me exactly what you dont like  
about me." The man asked.  
Cartman glarred, "Hmm, well lets see," Cartman put a finger to his hand, "One,  
You walk around my house like you fucking own the place," Cartman put down a secound finger,  
"Two, You act like you fucking know me" Cartman put down a third finger,  
"Three, you never stop fucking smiling." Cartman put down a forth finger  
"Four, you take my food" Fith finger, "five, You take my fucking stuff"  
"six, Your fucking my mom" Cartman put up a seventh finger,  
"Seven, you keep talking to me" "Eight, your annoying and nine, I hate you."  
Cartman crossed his arms.  
The man kept his smile, "Well I just want to get to know you junior, then we can both learn to like eachother."  
"Dude, I dont want to like you" Cartman frowned,  
The man chuckled, "You got spunk kid, You know that?  
But You should learn to like me, beacuse were going to be seeing alot more of eachother  
sense you know, me and your mom are fucking."  
Cartman glarred, "My mom's fucked almost everyone. Your no fucking different" Cartman sneered.  
The man raised his eyebrow, "Oh yeah? Well has your mom ever dateing any of the guys she fucked?"  
Cartman thought about this for a moment, then scowled looking away. He had nothing to say to that.  
"Look, all I'm saying Kid, Is to just give me a chance I'm a pretty good guy" The man smiled Putting his hand on Cartman's shoulder.  
Cartman moved away, "Dont fucking touch me. and No. I hate you."  
"Why do you hate me?"  
"Beacuse your an asshole."  
"How am I an asshole?" the guy smiled.

Cartman's getting more angry but the secound  
"Christ! what's up with all your fucking questions?!" He yelled  
"I just wanna get to know you" the man smiled,  
Cartman stod up from the couch "Well, I dont want you to get to know me,  
and I dont want to know you. So fuck off, and leave me the hell alone!" Cartman grimaced heading towards the Stairs.

"Were gonna have to talk again sometime junior!" The guy called.  
Cartman felt his chest tighten,  
He's starting to really fucking hate that nickname.

* * *

Hope You liked the Chapter :)  
I'll write more either later or tomorow,  
Please review, They make me happy :D


	3. Chapter 3 The talk

The next morning Cartman awoke from his alarm clock got on his clothes  
and slugged downstairs.  
He didn't even have to look over to know that guy was still on his couch.  
He knew he was there.  
He didn't even want to look, He grabbed his bag and slammed the door behind him  
and pressed the button for his door to unlock.  
He got into his Car and Started it up, "Christ" Cartman mumbled backing up from the driveway.  
His head was still throbbing from the headache he developed last night of the sound of his mom  
and that guy fucking last night.  
He rolled his eyes, Blocking the thought.

He pulled up to Kyle's house, who was just coming out from his house and ran to Cartman's Car,  
Got inside and Cartman drove off.

They didn't say a word to each other. Kyle knew something was wrong.  
"Cartman.." Kyle looked uncomfortably at him, Cartman didn't respond.  
"I heard that guy asking you to comedownstairs after I left Yesterday."  
Cartman kept his frown and turned left. "yeah?" He asked plainly.  
"Well.. what did he want?"  
Cartman sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about that guy.

"I don't know, Just some bullshit about how he wants to get to know me or some shit like that."  
Cartman's eyebrows were knotted together as he store at the road.  
"And.." Kyle pressed  
"And what?"  
"And what happened?"  
Cartman rolled his eyes, already sick of the conversation  
"what do you mean what happened? He fucking annoyed me with all his questions  
and I told him to fuck off."

Kyle looked down to his jeans searching for words.  
He still couldn't figure out why Cartman is so angry about it.

"Why are you so angry about it?"  
Cartman store at the road, "What do you mean Kahl?" He asked innocently,  
Knowing exactly what he meant.  
Kyle frowned, "I mean, Why don't you just give him a chance?"  
Cartman toke a left onto the side of the road and slammed on his breaks.  
"What?" He asked, His anger risen  
"I just mean, You mom finally found someone Eric, One guy.  
You should be happy for her."  
Cartman starred at Kyle in disbelief and glared, starting the Car back up and Driving back onto the road.  
"Well I'm not happy for her." He said bitterly  
Kyle crossed his arms, Getting annoyed at cartman's stubbornness "Why?!"  
"Dude, I dont need some random guy walking into my life, Its bullshit!"

Kyle's face softened, Considering if he should ask this question..  
Then sighed and asked, "Eric, Haven't you ever wanted a dad?"

Kyle was ready for Cartman to overreact and scream at him for asking  
something like that, But to his surprise he didn't.  
just store at the road with a blank expression.

"Kahl.." He began  
"I've went seventeen years without a Dad.  
I'm fucking fine without one."  
"Yeah but maybe-"  
"I dont want a fucking DAD alright!?" He yelled  
Cartman looked back to the road "CHRIST!" He gripped his hand tighter to the steeringwheel.

Silence toke over the Car.  
Kyle was shocked, Cartman hasn't screamed like that to him in years.  
Cartman rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

Kyle frowned, He knew it would probably be best to just leave the subject alone  
because of how Cartman overreacted, But he felt he had to say it.

"This is good for your MOM Cartman! Its not about you, Have you ever thought about  
how she feels?!"

Cartman said nothing, Just kept his eyes on the road, Calmly trying to hide his anger  
from bursting out again.

"God Cartman! It makes me sick how you can be so God Damn self centered all the time!"

Cartman could feel more anger at the tip of his fingertips.  
He began tapping his two fingers onto the steering wheel,  
Trying to hide how pissed off he was his own boyfriend would talk to him  
like that.

"Fuck you." Cartman's words were cold.

Kyle felt alittle hurt and looked outside the window.  
_I shouldn't have said anything_ Kyle thought to himself.

* * *

Cartman Slammed his door shut and paced quickly to the school  
leaving Kyle behind him.  
He didn't want to fucking talk to him.  
_  
How the fuck could he say that to me?!  
Stupid Jew asshole.  
I hate him._ He thought to himself.

He quickly got his books out of his locker, slammed it shut and started  
heading for his first hour.. even though it doesn't start for five more minutes.  
He didnt want a risk of running into Kyle.  
Cartman felt furry take over him just thinking about what he said to him in the Car.

Cartman sat at his empty desk.  
The class was empty.  
Cartman put his head in his hand, He could already today he was going to have a bad fucking day.

* * *

Ten minutes Later class had already Started and everyone was settled at their desk  
While Mrs. Johnson was writing things up on the chalk board  
about the Holocaust.

Cartman glared, He couldn't give two shits about the Holocaust,  
He'd only heard this lesson about a thousand times before.

Mrs. Johnson looked to the classroom"And the main point of the matter is- -"  
The phone rang, "One minute class" She held up and finger and walked to her desk  
picking up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
Mrs. Johnson looked at Cartman, "Yes he's here."

_What the fuck did she look at me for?_  
"Yeah I'll tell him. Thank you very much. OK, Bye"  
Mrs. Johnson hung the phone up, "Eric, Ive been told your getting picked up from school  
early. Grab your things and go to the principles office."

Cartman raised his eyebrow, confused.  
_Why am I getting picked up early?_"Uh.. Ok." Cartman said slowly getting out of my seat, He grabed his books and went into the hallways.  
_What the fuck is going on?_

Cartman grabbed his stuff and went into the principles office Where Mrs. Nelson, the assistant principle sat at the front desk.  
She smiled recognizing his face..She shouldn't smile, Considering how much the front principle fucking hates his guts.

"Hello Eric Cartman, Your father's waiting for you outside,"  
"My.." Cartman stuttered, "My father?"  
"Yes.." She answered slowly as if he was an idiot.

Then Cartman's fists tightened as the thought came to his mind.  
He didnt..  
Cartman flung the doors open to see a Red mustang in the driveway with that guy..  
smiling at him.

He did.  
Cartman frowned, He feels More pissed off then ever.  
This asshole just shows up at my school?! who the fuck does he think he is?!

Cartman grumbled something under his breath and stomped angrily across the street to his Car.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?!" He yelled  
The man smile was plastered across his face.  
"Well, I thought we could have a day out today junior.  
You know, sense you ran out on me yesterday."

"Dude.. Your not my fucking dad! You cant just take me out of school because  
you feel like it!" Cartman felt his rage bursting.

The man smiled wider and shrugged, "I thought you'd be happy.  
I got you outta school early didn't I?"

Now That cartman thought about it.. He did get him out of school.  
Then he rolled his eyes, I'd rather be in school then be with this asshole he snickered to himself.

"Come on, Hop in, We can go anywhere you want" The man smiled,  
"I don't want to go anywhere with you, asshole!" He yelled  
The man kept smiling.  
It seemed to Cartman that no matter what he said the guy wasent affected  
at all.. and that just made Cartman even more pissed off.

"Come on, I'll Get you KFC.."  
Cartman thought for a moment,  
"No." He said.

"Come on Junior, just one ride, Then I'll leave you alone."  
Cartman store at him,  
Then rolled his eyes and buckled himself into the car.  
The man kept his grin and Drove onto the road.

Cartman was frowning with his hand to his head looking to the side.  
The Mustang's hood was off, so the wind blew through his brunnette's hair  
while the man put on some country music.  
Cartman sighed loudly, "DO we really have to listen to this crap?!" He looked at him  
The man kept his smile and chuckled. "Country music is the music to a mans soul"  
Cartman rolled his eyes looking off to the side.  
He was not enjoying this one bit.  
Not only did He have to ride in the car with this asshole to god knows where  
but he has to be tortured by country music blaring in his ears.  
He was not the least bit happy.

When the song ended Cartman immediately turned off the radio,  
He couldnt take that music anymore.  
The man crooked his head looking at him slyly and smiled chuckling.  
"Ughh.." Cartman groaned.

"So tell me junior, Hows life?" The man smiled,  
Cartman frowned at him, "If you call me junior one more time I'll rip your fucking balls off."  
The man just smiled, "Your somethin else kid, you know that?"

Cartman glared and looked off to the side.  
He didn't think he could ever hate that guy anymore then he did right now.  
"Look, I just wanna get to know you, whats the harm in that?"  
Cartman was getting really, really annoyed at this point.

"The harm in that is that I don't want to fucking know you. Alright?  
I dont fucking care! I don't care about you, or what you do, or your fucking life,  
Ok? just get the fuck out of mine!"

The man kept smiling, "You got emotional problems junior?"  
Cartmans eyes widened "WHAT?!"  
"Well, Couldnt help but notice You get defensive easily,  
You got a spunk Kid, I admire that about you."

Cartman frowned, "Look asshole, you don't even know me!  
I'm not your goddamn friend ok?! I don't fucking like you, I hate you."

The man kept his smile, "AND STOP GODDAMN SMILING!" Cartman raged  
The man grined, showing his teeth, "Why? Does it make you mad when I smile?"  
"YES!"  
"Why?"  
"AHH!" Cartman threw his hands in the air and held onto his head.  
He was so fucking pissed off.

Cartman sat there with his head in his hands crunched over,  
A few secounds later the man turned the radio back on,

_'Dont tell my heart, My ache Breakie Heart,  
I just dont think You'd understand, And if you tell my heart my ache-'_

Cartman slamed his fist on the off button on the radio and put his head back in his hands,  
"Ha hah ha.." He heard the man laugh.

Cartman lifted his head from his hands and sat back,  
"Get me out of the car asshole."  
"Nope." The man smiled,  
"Dude.. seriously, get me out of the car."  
"Nope."  
Cartman frowned, "Get me out of this goddamn Car asshole!"  
"Nope." The man smiled.

Cartman frowned, kicked the bottom of the seat, and crossed his arms.  
The man just let out another small laugh and kept driving.  
_I want to fucking murder him _Cartman thought to himself.

* * *

Two hours later The man parked infront of their house.  
Cartman was the first to get out and slammed the door loudly behind him,  
Stomping his way up to his doorstep and slammed the door behind him.  
His mom waited inside with a tray of cookies,  
"Oh Hello Poopsikins, Did you have a good time with Rick?"

Cartman's fist tightened, "You fucking knew he did this?!"  
"Yes."  
"What the hell mom?! No I did not have fucking fun,  
It was horrible, I fucking hate him!"

"Oh, well I just thought you two should get to know eachother better."  
Cartman glared, He opened his mouth to say something but heard Rick come  
in through the door.  
Cartman turned around and pushed passed him to the door  
"Sweetie? where are you going?" Mrs. Cartman asked sweetly  
"The fuck out of here!" He slammed the door shut.  
He could not take it there anymore.  
He wanted to kill Rick.

* * *

Cartman rung the doorbell of his boyfriends house,  
His mom answered, Cartman felt his gut ache. He fucking hated when  
he was forced to talk to that bitch.  
"Is Kahl here?"  
Sheila glared at him.  
Ever sense she found out Kyle was gay she learned to accept it.  
What she didnt accept was finding out Eric Cartman was his boyfriend.  
She desipising him and he knows it.

"Yes" She hoaxed, Still frowning at him.  
"Bubby! Eric's here!" She called up the steps.  
Cartman heard from the inside someone coming down the stairs.  
Shelia gave Cartman one finnal glare and left the door hanging open

"Bitch" Cartman muttered under his breath.  
Kyle came to the door, "Hey,"  
"Hey"  
They both didn't say anything,  
"Eric.. Your not still mad at me about what I said earlier?  
It was a mistake and I had no right to-"  
"Its fine." Cartman cut him off.  
Kyle smiled and turned around, "Ma, I'm going out with Eric for a little bit."  
Shelia came out, And looked at Cartman with an evil glance, Cartman caught but did nothing about it.  
I mean, What are you suppose to do to your homosexual boyfriend's mother?  
If you piss her off that wouldn't be good.  
"Alright." She said unsure, washing a dish with a small towel.

Kyle smiled at his mom and shut the door behind him.  
They began walking, "Sorry about that, My mom can be such a bitch to you.  
I don't know why."  
"I know, what did I do to her?!"  
Kyle let out a small laugh,

"You mean besides the time in the third grade you made up a song about  
how my mom was a bitch and sang it at the playground and my mom was  
right behind you?"

Cartman thought back then laughed,  
"Dude, That fucking sucked! She called my mom up  
and starting bitching about that too!"  
"She called your mom?!"  
"Yeah, didnt I tell you?"  
"no"  
"Oh. she did."  
"oh."

Cartman and Kyle stopped as they were walking by the old church.  
Cartman, Stan and Kenny used to go to it when they were younger but It got closed down  
for some reason. Now its just an old building no one goes in.

Kyle sat up agenst the wall.  
Cartman smiled, "I think I know another reason why she hates me."  
Kyle dug his foot into the snow kicking a stick. "Why?" He asked looking down at the stick,

Cartman stepped closer to him, that made Kyle look up.  
Cartman put his hands to Kyle's sides and leaned his face closer to him  
with an evil grin, "Beacuse she found out I was fucking her little boy"

Kyle's Face went pink from blushing, and looked down a little smiling.  
Cartman put his arms around his lower back, leaning against the wall and Began kissing him, and slipped his tounge  
in his mouth. Kyle kissed back.. Kyle was just relieved Cartman's not pissed at him anymore like this morning.  
He woundered why He wasent so mad anymore.

Cartman held him closer kissing him deeper and suddenly kyle pulled away from the kiss.  
Cartman frowned and instantly felt annoyed. He hated when Kyle did that.  
"What?"  
"Dude, Don't you think this is wrong?"  
"What?"  
"Making out in front of a church?"  
Cartman smiled, "Who cares?" Cartman tried kissing him again,  
Kyle kissed him back for a breif secound then pulled away again.  
Cartman groaned loudly. "What?!"  
Kyle smiled up at him, "I don't think god would be very happy about this, Eric Cartman.."  
Cartman smirked and curved a smile, "Let that asshole think what he wants" Kyle smiled, he didn't know why.  
Cartman leaned in kissing Kyle again.  
Kyle kissed him back, without pulling away this time.

* * *

HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE :D  
and hope you liked the chapter..  
Some major fucked up things are happening in the next chapter..  
Its going to be crazy

Thank you reviewers who have reviewed me so far,  
You guys are awesome! I love you guys


	4. Chapter 4 Car trouble

Eric Cartman pinched his nose and groaned.  
He just now remebered when he walked outside that morning that  
his car was still in the school parking lot.  
Sense Rick drove him home yesterday.  
Cartman toke out his cellphone and dialed Kyle's number.  
Two rings went by,  
"Hey" Kyle picked up  
"I cant pick you up"  
"Why?"  
"I left my car in the parking lot at school"  
"What? how did you get home?"

Cartman rolled his eyes, remembering he didnt tell Kyle yet  
about his and ricks little ride yesterday,  
Cartman sighed, "I'll tell you later."  
"Um.. Ok, Here, I'll call Stan and he can come pick us up."

Cartman groaned. The last thing he wanted to do was have to be in the Same  
car with Stan Marsh, and his fucking annoying whiney girlfriend.  
But He knew he didnt really have a choice.  
Cartman let out another irritaded sigh, "Alright. whatever."  
Kyle instantly felt irritated at his responce,  
"Hey, your lucky Stan would even give us a ride at all, sense you treat him like shit.  
He knows you hate him."  
"Oh, Is it really that obvious?" Cartman asked sweetly sarcastic  
Kyle slapped his hand to his face. He fucking hated when Cartman did this.

"Cartman, just deal with it alright? You have no right to not like him,  
He didnt do a fucking thing to you."

Cartman sighed, "Alright, I'll pretend to like your asshole secound hand boyfriend."  
Kyle frowned, "Cartman, I am not going over this again. Its completetly immuture,  
Ive told you a thousand times, I dont like Stan that way"

"Uh huh." he said sarcastically, unconvinced.

Kyle became really annoied, He hated when he acted like this.  
He had no reason to act jelous and he knew it.

Kyle frowned, "Ok first of all, One, Stan is straight, Secound, He has a girlfriend,  
and third I dont like him like that"  
Kyle heard Cartman sigh, then added "At all."

"Whatever, just have him pick us up before were late." Cartman muttered  
Kyle hung up on him, and dialed stan's number.

* * *

A few minneutes later Cartman waited outside and looked at his watch.  
"Jesus christ how long are they gunna take" He mumbled to himself.  
He hated waiting on people.  
Two minneutes later Stan's blue Car pulled up in their driveway blarring hip hop music.  
Cartman rolled his eyes, He hated hip hop. Almost as much as he hated hippies.  
Cartman opened the back door and slid next to Kyle,  
"About Fricken time you assholes show up!" He said as he got in the car.  
Stan rolled his eyes, and started to back up the car.  
Wendy was in the seat next to him, and in the back Kenny was next to Kyle.

Kyle glarred, "Come on Eric, dont be crabby"  
"I'm not crabby I just hate waiting for people who are fifteen minneutes late."  
"It was five Cartman." Stan said irritated, taking a left on the street,  
Cartman rolled his eyes and looked out the window, "Whatever" he mumbled,  
Then Cartman Felt Kyle's hand go around his neck, Cartman looked at him,  
"Come on, Dont be like this.. Ok?" Kyle moved his finger up and down Cartman's arm.  
Cartman glared, and sighed. "Ok." he mumbled.  
Kyle smiled. Kyle always used that trick to get Cartman to do what he wanted, Well  
Its worked most of the time. Cartman couldnt help but fall for his "adorable" green puppy  
dog eyes, and the way he moves his finger along his body.. That was his weakness.

Stan pulled up in the school parkinglot, "Were here" he said pulling up.  
"Oh Stan, You know my birthday's comming up right?" Wendy cocked her head  
giving him a flirtashious look.  
"I know." Stan smiled,  
"Anything.. speacial.. going to happen?" She smiled,  
Stan gave a nervous glance to Kyle, Who shrugged, Stan looked back to Wendy,  
"Of corse Wendy, You'll see"  
Wendy clapped her hands together and bounced on the seat, getting all giddy  
"Thanks Stan" She wrapped her arms around him, He hugged her back looking at Kyle.  
It was obvious to everyone but Wendy that Stan still had no clue about what to get her.

Cartman rolled his eyes,  
It made him fucking sick when They were all googily eyed,  
and talked all lovey dovey to eachother. He hated it.  
He was so fucking glad Kyle wasent like that.

Cartman opened his side of the door getting out.  
Stan and Wendy were still kissing in the car.  
Kyle got out after him, But Kenny remained seated watching them kiss,  
They were unaware of it.

"Where are you going?!" Kyle asked him when Cartman was going the wrong direction.  
"Getting my car."  
Kyle caught up to him, "You still havent told me why you left your car here."  
Cartman glared, "Rick toke me out of school yesterday and we drove around, then he brought me home."  
"Rick? Oh, Is that your mom's boyfriend?"  
Cartman let out a sigh, He felt himself flintched alittle at the word "Your mom's boyfriend"  
Giving him flashbacks of rick.  
He fucking hated him.

"yeah."  
Kyle smiled, "How'd that go?"  
"That went.. WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CAR!?" Cartman yelled all the sudden,  
When Cartman and Kyle turned the street corner he expected his black corvett to be in the Parking  
space, It wasent there.  
"Where the fuck is my car?!" He yelled out again,  
"Its gone?"  
"No duh shirly its gone!" Cartman rolled his eyes,  
Kyle frowned, "Hey dont get mad at me beacuse of this!"  
Cartman rolled his eyes and started stalking up to the school.  
Wheres he going now? Kyle thought to himself.  
Kyle followed Cartman all the way into the school and to the front desk.

Mrs. Larson, The school librarian was at the front for some reason.  
Cartman went up to the front and slamed his hands on the counter,  
"Where the fuck is my car?!" He yelled,  
The women jumped at the sound of Cartman's loud tone, a bit afraid too.  
"I'm sorry?" She asked, Clearly she's emithising she didnt understand,  
Cartman's frown was smeared accross his face, Cartman pointed to the front door  
"My fucking car! I left it here last night! Its gone!" He yelled,  
"Sir, Please calm down, or else I'll have to ticket you to In school suspension"  
Kyle desperetly wanted Cartman to calm down, He said quietly, touching his arm  
"Cartman just -"  
"No! I want to know where the fuck you put my car!"  
Mrs. Larson frowned, "Young Man, if you do not calm down this instant I Will put you in Iss."  
She put up a finger, "This is your last warning."  
Cartman toke a deep breath and started over.

He couldnt afford going to detention again.  
"Wheres my car?" Cartman asked, forcing himself to talk quieter,  
"Well, You know we have a policy about cars being kept over night,  
I guess Your car's been towed"  
Cartman's anger risen back up again "My car got towed?!"  
"Dude, your going to get suspended" Kyle whispered to him aggressivly.  
"Yes, To get it back your going to have to go to the town's Auhtomobelic factory,  
They keep the towed cars there. And you'll have to pay a fine." The women started writting something on a  
piece of paper, Kyle noticed Cartman's fists tighten, Kyle tugged on Cartman's arm pulling him the other way.

He knew if Cartman Stayed there any longer he'd still be pissed and yell something Then  
get ISS. "Come on" Kyle said tugging him.  
Cartman resisted at first but then followed him.

Kyle walked Cartman to his locker, "Can you fucking believe that?! One fucking day I leave my car over Night, ON ACCIDENT  
and I have to fucking pay for the thing!" Cartman slammed his locker shut.  
Kyle sighed, helping Cartman through his angry fazzes wasent a walk in the park. He hated doing it,  
Mostly beacuse its almost impossible to calm him down once he's really pissed.

"Look Eric, Its fine, Just pay the stupid ticket tomorow and You'll Get  
your car back, no big deal."  
"No big deal?! I dont want to pay for something that isnt my fucking fault!" Cartman hated When  
Kyle always tried to make everything sound so simple.

Kyle glared, "Yeah well Alot of people do things they dont wanna do Cartman,  
Its life, Get used to it."  
Cartman scowled and pushed passed him,  
Kyle groaned, He did NOT want to be in a fight with Cartman right now,  
That is the very last thing he needs.  
From the bioolodgy test comming up, and having to Talk to Stan about his emotinal  
problems with Wendy.. the last thing he wanted was his boyfriend mad at him.

Kyle walked infront of him,  
"Look, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Ok, Dont be mad.  
Its my fault."  
Cartman smiled, "Thats what I like to hear." Cartman kissed him on the  
cheek and Continued walking to his class.

Kyle didnt mean it. He knew what he said was right, But didnt want to be in a fight.  
He hated fighting with Cartman.. He loved him.  
Even if It meant lying to him, saying he was right, throwing out his pride,  
as long as their not fighting.  
Cartman on the other hand will most likely never addmitt he's wrong.  
He loves being told he's right.

* * *

"Hi Stan" Wendy Sat down at their table,  
Cartman rolled his eyes, Instantly irritated he had to spend a whole  
lunch period listening to this bitch.  
He already heard enough of her in history class.  
Cartman knew he could just walk away from the table right now  
and happily not listen to her constant wining, But then that would mean  
Kyle would get all worried, and follow him, asking whats wrong,  
and if he told the truth he'd get all pissed off. And thats what Cartman didnt want right now.

"Hey wendy" Stan smiled,  
Wendy kissed him on the cheek.  
Cartman smirked, He knew exactly how to piss Stan off."

"Hah. Hey Wendy?"  
Wendy looked to Cartman,  
"Wheres your lunch?" He had an evil grin plastered accross his face,  
Knowing she didnt eat anything.  
Wendy flintched and looked around nervously, Obviously felt uncomfortable,  
"I Uh.. I already ate."

Cartman grinned, "Thats funny beacuse I saw you walk in.. You didnt grab any lunch"  
Kyle gave Cartman a warning look, but iggnored it, He was dying to hear what she says.  
Wendy pulled out a few strands of her hair and twirled it with her finger,  
"No, I meant I already ate, You know breakfast I had a big breakfast."

Cartman smirked, "Whaja have?"  
Wendys face went red.. "Um.."  
"Cartman.." Kyle said in a warning tone frowning, only low enough so Cartman could hear,  
Cartman glanced at Kyle and grinned then looked back to Wendy,  
"Poptart" She said.  
"Oh that sounds good, You know Wendy- -"  
"Cartman!" Kyle said out loud suddenly,  
The whole Table looked at Kyle.

Kyle's eyes remained on Cartman, "Can I talk to you?" Kyle asked roughly through clenched teeth.  
"Um, I'm not sure, what do you want to talk about kahl?" Cartman smiled,  
Kyle was still frowning, "In Private. Now."  
Cartman rolled his eyes and slid off the bench, with Kyle following behind him.  
"Dumb jew always has to ruin everything" he mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?!" Kyle asked behind him, Cartman turned to face him.  
"Oh nothing."  
Kyle rolled his eyes, shrugging the comment off.  
"Cartman, I'm only going to say this once.  
Just leave Wendy and her eating habbits subject alone."  
Cartman grinned, "Oh Come on Kahl, Did you see how red she was?!  
It was fucking sweet! You could totally tell how much of anorexic bitch she is."

Kyle was still frowning, "Eric, Serriously."  
Cartman rolled his eyes to the back of his head.  
"Fine." He grumbled.  
Kyle started walking back the the table, Cartman followed him.

* * *

"I cant believe that asshole just left us!" Cartman waundered through the parking lot after school.  
Kyle just turned on his phone, "Wait, I got a text from him" He said pressing the open button.  
"What'd he say?!" Cartman exclamied, running over to him,  
Kyle looked down to the phone, "He said, Sorry guys, I cant bring you home,  
I had to bring Wendy to her cheerleading practice early." Kyle shut his flip phone.  
"Asshole. He would ditch us for her" Cartman sneered.  
Kyle frowned, "You were the one who didnt want to be in the same car with him in the  
first place! What the fuck are you complaining about?!"

Cartman rolled his eyes, "Whatever you dumb jew" He said in barley a whisper.  
Kyle frowned crossing his arms, "Do you know how fucking old thats getting?  
I'm a jew, So what?! If you hate jews so much why the fuck are you dateing one?!"

"God Kahl, you take everything so serriously." Cartman tolled his eyes again.  
"Then stop the jew jokes." Kyle held his arms tightly accross his chest.  
"Fine, Fine." Cartman walked past Kyle, "Jew." he muttered under his breath.  
"I heard that!" Kyle yelled

Cartman turned around to face him, Dialed a number in his cellphone  
And pressed call.  
"I'll call Kenny, see if he can come get us"

Kyle starred at him like he was an idiot.  
"Dude.. Kenny Can afford a car, let alone insurence. Remember?"  
Cartman hung up the phone, "I forgot."  
"Lets just walk." Cartman said heading left,  
"Dude, theres no way I'm walking, my feet are fucking killing me from gym today."  
"Oh come on Kahl, stop being a pussy"  
"I'm not being a pussy I'm just not walking, how does that make me a pussy?"  
Cartman glarred, and dialed a number"Ok, I'll call my mom." Cartman put the phone to his head.

RIIIIIIIIIIIINGG

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG  
"Hello?" Cartman glarred at the sound of Rick's voice.  
"Where's my mom?" Cartman asked unkindly  
"Oh, Hey junior, Your mom's out shoppin. What do you need?"  
Cartman slapped his hand to his face.

_Fucking perfect, The one day shes out of the house and It  
had to be today _Cartman thought.

"When she gets back can you tell her to pick me and Kahl up at  
the highschool?"

"Will do sonny, Or heres a thought. I'll come get you."  
Cartman felt his gut twist, He did not enjoy the thought of him picking them up.

"Uh, No its Ok. I'll just wait for my mom."  
"Aw, No need, I'll be on my way now"  
"No Its -"  
"Be there in 5 minneutes junior"  
"You Cant -"  
Rick hung up.  
Cartman slammed his phone shut,  
"GOD DAMNIT!"

Kyle looked at him confussed, "What? whats wrong?"  
Cartman glarred, "Ricks gunna pick us up."  
"Your mom's boyfriend? Cool. Whats so bad about that?"

Cartman rolled his eyes,  
_Of corse he wouldnt understand._

Cartman leaned agenst the brick pavment.  
"Nothing." Cartman muttered tightly.  
Not wanting to have the same conversation as they did in the Car  
yesterday.

Kyle however was smarter then to know nothing was wrong.  
Kyle walked over to him and leaned agesnt the pavment next to him  
and slipped his hand into his,  
"It's Ok. It'll be fine." Kyle said softly.  
Cartman couldnt help but feel a spark when Kyle gripped onto his hand.  
Cartman smiled to him, It did make him feel a little better.

* * *

5 minneutes later a Red shinny mustang Drove into the parkinglot.  
Kyle froze, He starred at the car like his eyes were about to buldge out.  
It was the nicest car He's ever seen.  
The man inside the car was easily seen sense the hood was off.  
Rick smiled With sunglasses on and waved to them.  
Cartman rolled his eyes, "Lets go." He said annoyed.  
"Dude.. That's Ricks Car?!"  
"Uh huh." Cartman said, as if it was the most boring subject ever.  
"Dude! His car is kick ass!"  
Cartman glared, "Its Ok."  
"Ok?!" Kyle couldnt believe what he was hearing,  
"That car probably cost a fortune!"  
Cartman shrugged "Maybe."

They got to the car, Kyle slid in first next to Rick then Cartman slid in after.  
The front seat was large enough to hold three.  
"Dude, I love your car!" Kyle exclaimed to Rick.  
Cartman rolled his eyes.  
It was annoying to him that his own boyfriend was worshipping  
the guys Car.. He didnt like to addmitt it, but his Car was pretty fucking sweet.  
He hated the guy though so of corse he wont give him one inch of praise for it.  
Rick grinned, "Like it huh?"  
"1974 Cherry, And She still purrs like an angel."  
Kyle touched the seat, "Holy shit! Its leather!"  
Ricks grin widdened, "Yep. She's on of a kind,  
Cant find leather seats in mustangs anymore."

Kyle's Red hair blew through the air as they drove.  
Cartman was glad Kyle stopped wearing his stupid green hat  
In the 9th grade.. He loved Kyle's hair.  
It wasent as big as it used to be, Kyle finnaly stod up to that bitch  
mother of his and got it shorter, It was still long and curly,  
But Cartman only drempt about how perfect it looked when it fell onto his face  
When he's getting up, or flips it.  
Cartman stopped wearing his hat too.. So did Stan.  
Kenny is really the only one who still wears his old clothes  
from when he was a kid, He doesnt wear his hood up as often,  
but that orange coat still toke over his whole body.

Rick Said something to Cartman interupting his thoughts,  
"What?" Cartman asked looking to him,  
"I thought you had a Car junior, Why didnt you just drive that one?"  
"I cant, It got towed."  
"Towed for what?" Cartman just reilized This was the first moment he's ever  
seen rick Frown.. and he liked it.

"Beacuse of you! beacuse you drove me home yesterday so now I have to pay  
for a fucking ticket for leaving it at school last night!"

Noone said anything for a few secounds,  
"Oh.. Sorry about that Eric."  
Cartman rolled his eyes and put his hand to his head looking out the side,  
"If you want, I can pay for it." He said.  
Cartman looked to him, "Its fine. I got my own money."  
"No, I insist. It's my fault you left your car there, I'll pay for it."  
Cartman wasent going to argue with him on that one.  
He grinned, If the guy wants to pay for it, let him pay for it.

"Where is it?"  
"The auhtomobile shop from across town." Kyle said  
"Well alright then, Lets go." Rick sharply turned to the Right and toke a U-turn.  
They drove to the auhtomobile shop and went to the front desk,  
"Hey, Uh My boy here" Rick patted twice hard, "Got his Car towed yesterday."

Some women with wrinkles and ratty brown hair up in a bun, with fucked up yellow teeth,  
Typed something on to the computer "Name?" She asked eyes glued to the Computer,  
"Eric Cartman" Rick answered, The women kept typing and pressed enter.

"Oh yea. his car's over here. Car Got towed for violated school property for leaving his car over  
night. That'll be two hundred dollars."

"Two hundred dollars? For leaving his Car here over night?!" Rick shouted,  
"I didnt make the rules here, Pay up."  
Rick was frowning and put his finger to her, "Look lady, The kid's only seventeen give him a break"  
The lady sighed, and Looked at Cartman, "Sense this is your first offence I'll let you off easy.  
Pay fifty. If you do it again you'll have to pay the two hundred."  
Cartman smiled.

Rick toke his brown wallet out of his back pocket and toke out two tweenty's and a Ten.  
The lady snatched the money, Went over to a wall where Keys where held, and grabbed Cartman's key.  
She handed it to him, "Dont do it again." She said. She coughed on her way back into her office.  
"Dude.. what a freak." Kyle leared.  
"Well, Come on boys, lets get your car back."

* * *

Cartman let out a sigh of relief when he found no scratch marks on his Black corvett.  
Aside from Kyle, The car Was Cartman's Secound love.  
Cartman yanked the Keys away from Rick and opened the front door, He glanced up at Rick  
for a mer secound. "Thanks" he muttered. Though he didnt sound very thankful.  
Kyle still stod next to Rick, "Come on Kahl Lets go!" He exclamied, Kyle walked up to Cartman,  
"Dude, Dont you want to ride in the mustang?"  
Cartman store at him for a few secounds then raised his eyebrow. That made Kyle instantly change his mind.  
Kyle opened the front door to The corvett, "Thanks for the ride rick!" He yelled before shutting it,  
Rick smiled, "Dont mention it."  
As soon as Kyle shut the door Cartman was driving off full speed.

Kyle looked to Cartman and frowned "What the hell is your problem?!"  
"What problem?!" Cartman frowned back  
"Your being such a dick! This guy picked up up and paid for your ticket!"  
"He's the reason I got the fucking ticket!" Cartman voice became louder  
"Yeah but he didnt have to pay for it!"  
"God Kahl, Why the fuck are you on his side!?"  
"I'm not on anyone's side Cartman! Your being an asshole!"

"Oh so he picked us up and paid for alittle ticket, So what, you think  
I should be dropping on my knees praising him?"

Kyle's fist tightened.  
Sometimes He really wished he didnt love him as much as he did.

"Your so fucking stubborn" Kyle said shakeing his head.  
Cartman sighed. "So what do you want me to do?" He asked all the sudden  
calm.

Kyle sat up, It was rare for Cartman to ask advice, "I want you to give this guy a chance."  
Cartman's eyebrows knotted together. stareing angerly at the road.  
"One chance." Kyle said softly.  
Cartman sighed again.. Shutting his eyes for two secounds. "Fine." He said quietly.  
Kyle smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Cartman just pulled up to Kyle's house.  
His bitch mom was standing outside, like she was waiting for him to come home or something.  
When Cartman pulled up, Sheila had this evil look on her face, Kyle rolled his eyes at her,  
"See you tomorow" Kyle leaned over, Giving a Cartman a kiss on the lips, he gladly accepted, then  
stepped out and slammed the door behind him.  
Cartman fucking loved the look on Kyle's mom's face whenever she saw them kiss.  
Not like she hasent before, But It never gets old.  
She looks almost terrified.

Cartman loved it.  
He laughed to himself as he drove away.

When Cartman got home he flung his bag onto the floor and headed upstairs.  
Cartman toke out a pack of his ciggerates takeing on out.  
He glared when He could clearly hear the thumping sounds in his mom's room.  
"Fucking whore." Cartman mumbled to himself.

Cartman grabbed his lighter off his desk and went outside.  
It felt so much better out here then inside. Acctually anywhere was better then here to him.  
Cartman lit his ciggerate and inhaled it, then blew in through his lips.  
He sucked in the cold air.. It felt so fucking good being outside.  
Also in the quiet. No sounds of fucking out here.  
Cartman sat on his porch Step and continued smokeing.  
a few secounds later Rick came outside.

Cartman put a finger to his head.  
_The asshole would just come outside when I'm out here,_  
he glared to himself.

_Is he TRYING to piss me off?!  
_  
Cartman stod up from the step leaning agenst the wall.  
"Your mom know you smoke?" Rick asked, Takeing out his pack.  
Cartman let out a puff of smoke. "Dont care."  
Rick chuckled and grinned, "Seventeen. I remeber those days. Best days of My life."  
Cartman exhaled again. "Dont care." Cartman threw his ciggerate to the ground and steped on it.

Rick frowned, "Ok. What's your problem kid?"  
"Problem? I have a problem? Hm, I dont think I have a problem" Cartman Snickered sarcastically,  
Rick let out a puff of smoke and threw it into the snow, "Thats it."  
All the sudden Ricks hands were holding Cartman up by his shirt  
"I've had enough of your shit kid! OK?!" He gets closer to his face,  
"I'm tryin to be nice to you, I'm doin every god damn thing I can and you just dont  
know when to shut the fuck up, so I'll do it for you."

Rick pushed Cartman and He fell back into snow,  
Cartman got up quickly, "What the fuck asshole?!" Cartman got back up and  
shoved Rick Hard. "You cant fucking push me!"

Rick Slamed his fist into Cartman's face and Cartman fell back again.  
Only this time, He didnt get back up.  
He stayed laying there in the snow.  
He heard Rick's laughter.  
"Whad I tell ya buddy? We coulda been friends you know?  
But no, You had to keep fucking goin." Rick kicked Cartman's side  
and Cartman yelped. Rick grinned, "That's what you deserve you little asshole!" Rick gave him  
another hard kick, Cartman yelped again.

Then suddenly the front door opened, "What's going on?"  
Mrs. Cartman came out cheeking, with green face mask on and a pink robe.  
"Did I hear Eric scream?!"  
Rick pulled up Cartman's hand to get up off the ground, Cartman slowly got to his feet.  
His head was killing him.

_He fucking punched me.. That mother fucker just punched me!  
_His head screamed but he felt to weak to say anything.  
He felt the side of his face and It stung to touch it.  
"My poor baby!" Mrs. Cartman ran to her son and held him in her arms,  
"What happened?!" She looked to Rick,

"Eric slipped on the ice there, Pretty bad.  
You ok there junior?" Rick looked down to Cartman.  
Cartman frowned, Which hurt and stung his face.  
It didnt help that the cold air was breezing into his sour on his face.

"You asshole! Dont fucking pretend! You hit me!"  
Rick looked shocked, "I What?" He asked him,  
"Dont fucking Lie! You just fucking hit me!"

Mrs. Cartman looked to Rick in disbelief,  
"Sonny, I dont know what you remember but You  
slipped on the ice over there, I saw it all happen."

Cartman's eyes widdened,  
NO YOU DIDNT!

"MOM! He's lying! he just fucking hit me!"  
Cartman screamed so loud, he could have probably woke the  
whole town up.  
"Come on lets get you inside" Cartman said helping him walk,  
"Mom! He fucking hit me!" Cartman said walking with her to the house.  
His mom didnt answer, "Mom!" Cartman said,

Cartman lead her son onto the couch, "Stay right here poopsikins,"  
She held her finger up and going into the kitchen.  
Rick came in the doorway, Leaned agenst it and smiled an evil grin That  
instantly disapired when Mrs. Cartman came back in the living room.  
She held up a small cold cusion to his head.  
"Mom! He fucking hit me! get him out of the house now!"  
Mrs. Cartman frowned, "Eric, I dont think its nice to make up storys."

Cartman's heartbeat stopped,  
He couldnt believe his ears, "WHAT?!"  
"Eric, I know you dont like Rick right now, But I am getting sick  
of your attitude, So stop lying to me."  
"I'm Not fucking lying he hit me!" Cartman's fist tightened, fiercly getting angry  
Rick put his arm around mrs. Cartman who's arms were crossed, She smiled to him quickly  
then looked back to Eric frowning, "Eric, thats not nice. Now march up to your room."

Cartman couldnt believe this,  
_IS SHE GOING FUCKING INSANE?! The asshole just hit me!  
WHY THE FUCK DOESNT SHE BELIEVE ME?!_

I laid back, "Hah, No. Fuck you bitch." I glare.  
"Eric, I mean it. This instant."  
"Suck my balls" Eric said switching the channels.

sighed then turned to Rick,  
"Guess we'll just go to my room then."  
The annoying thumping sound immediatly replayed in his mind.  
Fuck no, thats not happening again.  
"No, I'll go. Ok? I'll fucking go." Cartman scowled at them going upstairs.

He pounded his heavy feet up the steps.  
He looked downstairs one last time seeing Rick Smiling, Once again,  
He caught Cartman's eye and smiled wider.

Cartman's grip on the bars to their steps tightened.  
He stomped to his room.  
"He fucking hit me." Cartman said aloud to himself.

He fucking hit me and laughed about it,  
My bitch mom doesnt believe me..  
Cartman felt the side of his face where he got punched.  
He went over to a mirror and looked it over.  
A big purple bruise right there.  
"Fuck." Cartman mumbled to himself, Feeling more pissed off then a few  
secounds ago.

He still couldnt believe that asshole fucking hit him.

* * *

Woah.. Long fucking chapter.  
A good writting day for me.. :D  
ok, You caught me, I wrote some of it yesterday night but  
I couldnt post it bc it was only like 201 words.  
Sorry I didnt post yesterday,  
EASTER STUFF.  
gah.. had to go see family :p

Thank you reviewers!  
You guys are the most awesome people of.. of awesome people!  
lol, wow that was kinda lame.. but whatever.  
Anyways, hope you liked the chapter,  
Your starting to see Rick's true colors... and their not pretty.  
write more tomorow :)


	5. Chapter 5 Pain

_"Beep Beep Beep!"  
_  
Cartman slamed his hand on his alarm clock.  
He opened his eyes, Flinching at the  
sunlight shinning through his window.

He slowly sat up and felt a burning feeling on the side of his face,  
He touched it and it stung  
"Ow!" He yelped when he touched it.  
Then it all came back to him when he remembered Rick hit him yesterday.  
Cartman felt a ball of anger develop in his stomach just thinking about yesterday.  
"fucking asshole" he said to the hall "I'll get him back." He said aloud.  
He got up throwing his black Oversized T shirt to the ground, and flung his closet open,  
Putting on some new clothes.  
Then he slouched downstairs. Thankful Rick wasent on the couch.  
He sighed and went out the door and into his car.  
Cartman turned on the engine and backed up, then started towards Kyle's house.

* * *

Kyle was waiting outside as always, and smiled when he saw his boyfriend's car pull up.  
He got up and started walking to the car.  
When he got in he had a huge smile accross his face,  
"Eric, You will not believe what -"  
Kyle paused and his face turned sour,  
"Cartman.. what happened to your face?"  
Cartman lifted a finger up to the bruise, "this?" He asked, Not touching it  
beacuse it hurt to much.  
"Yeah.."  
Cartman shrugged, "Oh. It's nothing."  
Cartman started the car and drove onto the road.  
Cartman was sure about one thing, He was not going to tell Kyle what happened.  
He knew Kyle would get all worried and prissy so he just decided it was best not to tell him.  
Plus, he didnt want his boyfriend knowing he got this big a mark from one punch.. he would  
look like a pussy.

_Am I a pussy?_ Cartman asked himself

"you wouldnt get that mark beacuse of nothing! what happened?!"  
"Oh I just um" Cartman searched for words, something that didnt make him sound  
Like a wuss.  
"I just fell off my bike doing all these cool moves, You know?"  
Kyle crossed his arms, "Your lying."  
Cartman frowned, "Why do say that?!"  
"Beacuse you always studder when you lie."

Cartman panicked,  
No studdering, He told himself.

"Kahl, Serriously, I just crash landed from my bike."  
"You dont even ride your bike!"  
"I did yesterday!"

Kyle unfolded his arms, His face soffened alittle bit.  
Cartman's body relaxed with relief, he toke this as a sign Kyle was buying it.  
Kyle raised his eyebrow, "Are you sure thats what happened?"  
Cartman store at the road, "Yeah thats what happened."  
Kyle looked out the window then back to him, "Ok."

* * *

Cartman instantly arouse from his chair the secound the bell rang for lunch piriod.  
He couldnt wait to get out of that class.  
He was so sick of hearing about the vieatnom war he thought he was going to shoot himself  
If he heard one more word.

Cartman opened his locker, and toke out his paper bag lunch his mom packed him,  
Then picked up his stuff that fell to the ground when he opened it.

As soon as he slamed his locker shut, so more more shit fell out, He noticed Kyle  
was leaning agenst a locker next to him.  
"Hey" Kyle smiled, "Hey,"  
Kyle got to his toes and kissed him on the cheek, then heard a  
"Hey! No kissing in the hallways!" They Heard Mrs. Moore yell.  
Kyle let out a quiet laugh, "Sorry Mrs. Moore."  
she walked away, "Bitch" Kyle said quietly to Cartman.  
Cartman grinned "Serriously." He agreeed.  
They walked into the lunch room and sat at their table,  
Kenny, Stan and Wendy were already present  
"Hey guys" Kenny grinned. "Hey" Kyle smiled back, opening his lunch.  
"Hey Kyle" Stan smiled at him. "Hey"  
Cartman rolled his eyes,

_'Of corse Stan WOULD just greet Kyle but not me..  
Well I probably wouldve iggnored him again anyway but still.'_

Suddenly Bebe sat next to Kyle,  
"Hey Kyle."  
"Um.. Hey?" He asked more as a question then a greeting.  
Cartman narrowed his eyes to her.  
_'Whats that bitch up to now?'  
_Bebe annoyed Cartman almost as much as wendy..  
almost.

"So Um.. I was woundering" Bebe strolled her finger along his arm,  
Cartman's fists tightened

"Sense were in english together, If you wanted to be partners for the  
Story line project"

"Oh um.." Kyle looked around nervously, Then at Cartman who stared at them  
with angry eyes, holding his head up with his hand and tapping his finger on the table.

Kyle looked back to Bebe "Uhm, sorry I already have a partner,  
Bebe looked hurt "Who?!" she asked,  
"Um, Craig."

Bebe frowned, "Craig is partners with Kevin."  
"Oh.. Um..No another craig"  
"We dont have another craig in the Classroom."

Wendy whispered to Wendy, but not that quietly,  
"Bebe I told you! Kyle's gay"  
Bebe whispered not so quietly back  
"Maybe he's Bi?"

Cartman heard enough,  
"Look bitch, He's not fucking Bi alright?!  
He likes guys. He likes dicks, not chicks.  
Me, not you, Get it?!"

Bebe face looked shocked,  
"I.. I um.."

"Dicks. Not chicks." Cartman said again.  
Bebe frowed and left the table

Kyle smiled, "Thanks" He whispered to Cartman,  
"yeah." Cartman poked his peas with his fork.  
"Noone fucks with my guy, but me." Cartman smiled evily to him.  
Kyle smiled back.

"OOOOk. ANYWAYS.." Stan said loud, Trying to switch the subject.  
He was Ok With Kyle being gay and all, and he was still his best friend,  
But it just made him uncomfortable seeing them talk to eachother like that..  
He was fine with it, as long as its not around him.

"Hey, You guys wanna go to the movies tonight?" Wendy perked up  
"I cant, I promised my mom I'd help her with chores after school" Stan gave her a sorry expression.  
"I cant either, I have to study for my science test." Kyle said not looking up from his tray.  
Kenny grinned "I'll go!"  
"Dude!" Stan looked at him, "Your not going to the movies with my girlfriend, alone!"  
Kenny kept his grin, "Well I mean If your not-"  
"I'll go!" Stan said interupting him, He looked to Wendy, "Uh, I'll try to get out of doing chores tonight."  
Wendy smiled "Thanks Stan"  
Wendy looked to Cartman and store at him for a few secounds.

Cartman was frowning back to her.. She annoyed him as always.  
Wendy kept her stare, Then he realized she was waiting for him to say something.

"What? You think I'm going?!" Cartman gruffed, Takeing his chicken out.  
Cartman gave her a look saying, ' No chance i'm going'

"Just asking" Wendy shrugged,  
"You dont have to be an asshole about it" Wendy frowned,  
Cartman was now pissed, "I'm not being an asshole you dumb bitch!  
I didnt say shit to you!"

"Eric!" Kyle yelled out in rage  
The same time Stan said "Wendy!" When she was stod up.  
Wendy's eyes locked to Cartman.. threatening eyes.  
Cartman refussed to look away, He wont let her win.  
finnaly after a long silence, Wendy finnaly looked away, sat down and rolled her eyes.  
Cartman snickered in satissfaction.  
"SHUT UP!" She snapped at him,  
Cartman kept laughing "I didnt do anything" he said still laughing.  
"Jesus, You guys are fighting like him and kyle when they were younger" Stan said  
Kyle's face turned bright red, He remembered that.  
He remembered how much of an asshole he was to him back then, and how many times  
Kyle stomped home wanting to fucking kill him.

He glanced at Cartman  
_"look at us now'_ Kyle thought  
_'Its unbelieveable, the kind of things that happen in life'_

Stan interupted Stan's thoughts,  
"Oh yeah Cartman, I was going to ask you, what the hell hapened to the  
side of your face?"

Kenny leaned accross the table to get a look at the other side of Cartman's  
face and his eyes went wide.  
Cartman shrugged "I feel off my bike."  
Stan raised his eyebrow "You feel off your bike?"  
"Yeah" Cartman said flat, not looking up from his food.

"Cartman.. Do you even ride your bike?"  
Cartman rolled his eyes, he felt like he was talking to Kyle  
about this all over again. "Yeah. I rode my bike yesterday."

"Um.. Ok?"  
"Ouch" Wendy put her hand to her face,  
"What did you do?"

Cartman glarred,  
_'Werent you just pissed at me a few minneutes ago?  
Now shes acting all fucking worried?  
She must be Bipolar or something.'_ He thought.

"I uh, I went off a jump."  
"What jump?" Stan chipped in.

Cartman was getting really annoyed, still talking about this.  
He frowned, "I dont know, a jump, and there was a fucking stick in the way so I crashed."

All the sudden he heard Kenny giggling to the side of him,  
"Shut up Kenny!" Cartman scowled at him.  
That made Kenny just laugh more.  
Cartman sighed, _'I should have went with a different excuse.'  
_

_

* * *

_

Cartman pulled up infront of Kyle's house after school.  
Kyle smiled at him, "Thanks"  
"Uh huh."  
Kyle turned to him, "Sorry I cant hang out this weekend,  
I really would, I just have all this studying and -"  
"Kahl, whatever its fine."  
Kyle gave him another small smile, and kissed him on the lips,  
Cartman kissed him back, Kyle opened the door then slamed it shut,  
and Cartman drove off.

The first thing Cartman noticed as soon as he walked in his door was Rick.  
On the couch, His feet up on the table infront of him and a beer bottle in his hand.  
Sleeping.

Cartman rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Fucking asshole. Sleeping On my couch" he grumbled quietly as he went up the stairs,  
"Not just your couch" He heard Rick behind him.

Cartman turned around to look at him.  
It was kind of creepy to him he could hear what he said,  
he said it so quietly.  
"When did you wake up?" Cartman frowed at him  
"When you slammed the door."  
Cartman glarred at went up to his room.  
Then he went back to the stairs again  
"Wheres my mom?!" He yelled from the step,  
"She's Workin!" He yelled back.

Working?  
She doesnt work..  
She was a whore but, Cartman thought  
once you have a boyfriend you cant fuck around with other guys..right?

"Working?!" He yelled in question  
"Yeah. She's a waitress. She works at Fridays now."

Fridays?  
Cartman rolled his eyes and went back to his room.  
A couple minneutes later while Cartman had his Rock music blarring  
and was reading a comic book he heard Rick downstairs yell for him.  
He rolled his eyes and iggnored it, then heard an angry voice,  
"I know you can hear me!" Cartman glarred and slamed the comic book shut,  
Heading downstairs, "What the fuck do you want?!"  
"Can you Get me a beer?"

Cartman began walking back up the stairs, "Get your own god damn beer"  
Rick stod up from the couch and walked up to Cartman,  
"What'd you say to me, boy?!"

Cartman refused to show weakness.  
He thinks I'm scarred of him. I'll show him wrong.

"I said Get your own fucking beer! I'm not your servant."  
Rick toke Cartman by the collar of his brown T-shirt  
"Your gunna wish you never said that, Kid"  
Rick pushed Cartman down the steps and he went tumbling down  
and his head slammed against the wall on his way down.

Cartman felt his head throbbing, and he couldnt breath for a secound, then  
he felt himself being yanked back up, then Face to face with Rick.  
"I outta teach you some manners" He punched Cartman in the face and he fell back  
head first onto the carpet, Then he felt a sharp pain in his thigh as Rick Kicked him,  
"You know Boy, You need to Learn" He kicked him to his side, and Cartman yelped  
"To" He kicked him again "Respect" kicked him, "People!" kicked him.  
Rick lifted the front of Cartman's T-shirt lifting him up.  
He held onto his shirt as Cartman looked afraid, Scarred to death acctually.  
He flitched when Rick breathed, Rick punched him accross the face,  
again, and again, and again, Blood dripped from his nose and lip.

Rick then let go of him, letting his head fall back to the floor.  
Cartman laid there motionless.  
Eyes shut.. knocked out.

Rick smiled, "That outta teach him a lesson."  
Rick then went back to the couch.

Cartman felt numbness.. He felt pain.  
He couldnt move.. he couldnt breath.  
He just fadded into darkness..

* * *

Cartman slowly opened his eyes,  
He had blur vision.  
He could hear himself breath.. but everything was all blurry.  
He suddenly heard a distance beeping sound,  
Then he felt his arms and sides in pain..  
_'Where am I?  
What the fuck's happening?!'_ he thought in his mind.  
He would speak but he cant.  
He tried opening his mouth to speak but no sound came out.  
His chest hurt when he breathed.  
He closed his eyes again and slowly went back into a deep sleep.

Cartman awoke again 20 minneutes later, This time when He opened his eyes,  
It was blurry again but when he blinked, his vision bacame alittle clearer.  
He looked around and found he was in a white room, he looked down and in a white bed.  
To the side of him, his hearing kicked in and he could hear that beeping sound.  
It was then he realized He had tubes in his nose and some kind of wires on his arms.  
He yanked the tubes out of his nose.  
'fucking hospital'

Then a brunnete lady came in, "Oh look your awake."  
Cartman frowned, "When did I get here?!"  
"Hmm" the lady looked up trying to think back,  
"About an hour or so. Your dad said you got in a fight with some kid  
at school and he knocked you out."

Then it all came back to him,  
Rick pushing Cartman off the stairs, Picking him up and punching him,  
Kicking his sides..  
Cartman instantly felt anger rush through his brains.  
"Hes not. My fucking dad." He sneered slowly.  
"Oh.." The Women was confuessed as to why he seemed mad all the sudden,  
"Well.. I'll get you some food. That should cheer you up." She went out of the room.

Cartman starred down at the bed.  
'That asshole put me in the fucking hospital?!'  
Cartman looked to his arms and yanked off the wires that were taped to his arm.  
Then he felt his side hurt when he touched it.  
He lifted it up and Saw a HUGE purple mark on the side of his stomach.  
Cartman sighed and gently put his shirt back down.

The nurse came back in with a tray of chicken noodle soup, crackers,  
and an apple and milk.  
Cartman stared at his with an eyebrow raised, "This, is my food?"  
weird fucking choices.  
"Yep. eat up." She walked out of the room.

A couple minneutes later as Cartman was eating his soup his mom ran in,  
"My baby! are you alright?!" SHe tugged onto him, hugging him tightly,  
Cartman so badly wanted out of her grip  
"Mam! let gooo!" he whined under her arms,  
"Sorry hun" she said letting go, She picked up cartman's face and put her hands through  
his hair, "Who did this?! Who hurt you?!"  
Cartman frowned, "Your fucking boyfriend, thats who!"  
His mother looked for a moment, shocked.  
Then she scowled down at her son, "I mean it Eric. Who really Hurt you?"  
Eric threw his hands in the air, "He fucking did! He really fucking hit me!"  
Mrs. Cartman frowned, "Eric, Stop lying this instant! Tell me the truth!"  
"I am telling you the truth!" He said shouting.  
Mrs. Cartman crossed her arms, "Well, If you dont want to tell me, that's fine  
Eric but dont tell me lies." She said walking to the door,  
"I'm not fucking lying!" Cartman screamed, but she was already gone.  
"GOD DAMNIT!" Cartman kicked the tray off from his lap.

"Want a nurse to clean that up?" He heard a man to the side.  
He looked, It was a man in a white robe. Obviously a doctor.  
Cartman glarred at him. He didnt want to talk to anyone right now.  
When Cartman didnt respond the doctor just shrugged,  
"You got beat pretty bad, Eric.. Catman? is that it?"  
"Eric Cartman" Cartman glared, correcting him.

The doctor wrote something down the his pad of paper,  
"Cartman.. got it." The doctor smiled at him.  
"You got some bad injerious, The kid you were up agenst must be pretty  
tough to stan up to a guy like you."

"What the fuck's that suppose to mean?!"  
The man rephrassed "Oh, No I mean your size and -"  
"And what your saying I'm fat!?" Cartman yelled tightening his hands  
"No, No Your not fat."

Cartman crossed his arms.  
"God damn right I'm not fat.  
I'm just extra buff, Ok?"  
"Alright.. alright" The doctor wrote something else down on his papper  
Then smiled, "I bet all the girls are going after you then right?"  
He said not looking up from his paper.

Cartman shrugged the comment off.  
No reason to really tell the doctor about his sexual orriantation.

"Alright then, lets have a look" The doctor flashed a smile,  
"Take off your shirt"  
Cartman rolled his eyes but did as he was told.  
"Wow" The doctor said taking a look at his medium bruise on one side,  
The doctor put two fingers near the bruise,  
"Does it hurt here?"  
"No."  
"How about here?"  
"no"  
He moved his finger alittle over to the side of the mark,  
"He-"  
"OW!" He yelled smaking his hand away  
"YES!" he frowned at him.

The doctor wrote something down on his paper,  
This was really bugging Cartman.. he wanted to see what he was writting down.  
The doctor stopped writting and looked to his left side

His eyes stared apoun the huge purple bruise that toke over half his stomach to his chest,  
His eyes went wide.  
"Jesus christ! How old was this kid?!"  
Cartman glarred "It wasent a kid."  
The doctor looked up at him, "It wasent a kid?"  
"No, It was my mom's fucking boyfriend."  
"Your.. Your mom's boyfriend did this to you?"  
"Yeah."

The doctor starred at him a few secounds then stod up,  
"I'll be right back" He said walking out of the room.

Cartman felt his side, and jumped alittle at the touch.  
It hurt so fucking bad.  
Cartman thought about it, He knew that fucking doctor's going to  
tell someone..  
_'Good!'_ He thought to himself.  
_'Let people know what a fucking bastard he is and throw his ass in jail!'_

5 minneutes went by and Cartman was flipping through the channels.  
_'Every channel fucking sucks here'_  
Lifetime click, discovery channel click, Barney, He shut the tv off and sighed.  
"I fucking hate hospitals" he mumbled to himself.  
He espeshily hated the smell.  
It smelt like old people whenever he went.

Then Rick came in with his mom in his arms,  
Cartman frowned, "Stay the fuck away from me asshole!" he yelled,  
Rick looked hurt, "Eric I.. Why are you saying that?" He asked calmly  
Cartman got off the bed and backed up, "Dont pretend you fucking shit! you know what you did!" he pointed at him,

"Um, Excuse me Sir, Mr. Barter is it?" A man in a black suit asked,  
Rick turned to the guy, "Yeah?"  
"I'm officer Randel and this is my partner Officer Nixon, Do you mind if You can come down  
to the station and answer a few questions for us?"

Rick was supprised, "What for officer?" he asked innocently  
"Just a few questions.. it wont take long."  
"Well sure" Rick turned to Mrs. Cartman,  
"I guess I have to go with them for a bit honey, but bring Eric safely home"  
"I will" Mrs. Cartman hugged him.  
'He is so fucking busted.' Cartman grinned to himself.  
Rick gave his last glance to Cartman, A warning look, and he walked away with the officers.

Mrs. Cartman went to her son and hugged him,  
"Sweetie, I am so glad your alright"

* * *

Cartman grew annoyed when His mom walked him to the parking lot  
and realized they toke Rick's mustang. For some reason it really bothered him.  
"Why the fuck didnt you just take your mini Van?!"  
"Hm.. I dont know Eric, Rick wanted to take his car so we did."  
Cartman rolled his eyes and got into his stupid red mustang.

As soon as Mrs. Cartman started the car, the radio turned on to country music,  
"NO!" he screamed, He slamed his hand onto the off button.  
His mother looked at him confused. "Not that again" He said.  
"Oh really? I think I'm really starting to like country music."  
Cartman slapped his hand to his face.  
_'not her too.'_

"What station do you want it on hun?" She asked Cartman,  
Cartman frowned and shrugged, "I dont know, put it on 93x or somthing."  
Mrs. Cartman smiled and switched it to the station where avenge sevenfold's  
song 'Scream' Was playing.

Mrs. Cartman backed up the car and started heading home.  
_'I'm going to fuck up this car one day'_ Cartman promised himself.

* * *

As soon as Cartman got home he swung his sweatshirt onto the floor,  
and went upstairs and laid on his bed.  
He still couldnt believe what happened today.  
Cartman got up from his bed and grabbed his pack of ciggerates and toke one out.  
Cartman stomped down the stairs, Mrs. Cartman saw the ciggerate in his hand.  
"Poopsikins, I didnt know you smoked"  
Cartman rolled his eyes, "You dont know alot of things about me" he mumbled.  
"What was that hun?" Mrs. Cartman yelled after he slamed the door.  
Cartman lit then ciggerate, and leaned against his house takeing a huge drag,  
with closed eyes and slowly breathed it out.  
It calmed him down when he was stressed.. today he's deffinetly been over stressed.  
Cartman toke another drag just noticing how dark it was.  
Most the nights were pretty dark, but outside was practically pitch black.  
If cartman didnt turn on the front lights to his house he probably wouldnt beable to see much.  
Cartman toke another drag.  
He wished Kyle was there.  
He wished Kyle was there with him, He wished he could hold him and kiss him.  
Cartman knows Kyle is the only person who knows the real him.  
Just thinking of Kyle made him put his hand to his face.  
"I really need you right now jew." He whispered to himself.

He finished the ciggerate and went back inside.  
Cartman laid down on his bed and his mother came in,  
"Honey, Can I speak with you?" She asked cracking the door open.  
Cartman glared, he really wanted to say no but he didnt.

"Sure." he muttered looking at his ceiling.  
His mother came in and sat on the end of his bed.  
"poopsikins? I really want you to tell me what happened today."  
"Mom, I already told you. Rick Hit me." He said not looking away from the ceiling.  
His mother stod up from his bed. "Thats not fair eric." She didnt look at her but he knew  
she was frowning.  
"For once in my life I found someone, Someone speacial." Cartman heard her voice crack  
He looked at her at saw.. Tears, There were tears in her eyes,

"Ive been a women flocking different men my whole life,  
And then I found Rick and he changed my whole life!  
Eric I love him, Why wont you just give him a chance?!"  
Mrs. Cartman now had tears strolling from her eyes, and put her hands to her head.

Cartman slowly stod up from the bed, For once in his life, he acctually felt.. bad.  
He never expierenced this before, He felt like his heart was acheing at the sound of her tears,  
Usually he loves seeing people cry, hell he fucking laughs about it.. but just this one time,  
Seeing him mom do it.. was so different. Without thinking he held his hand out to her.

His mom sniffles, blowing her nose with a napkin.  
"Eric.. Just give him a chance.."  
Cartman was silent.  
"Pleeease." she begged, "For me" She said quietly.

He didnt want too, seeing his mom like that was fucking killing him.  
He couldnt say no to her,  
"Ok" he whispered.  
His mother wrapped his arms around him, "Thank you darling. Thank you so much. I love you"  
Cartman let her hug him this time. But he didnt mean it. After what he's done, He's never going to  
give that asshole a chance.

* * *

Cartman awoke in his bed, he slowly looked up at the clock that read 11:35  
"FUCK!" he yelled getting up from his bed, which hurt like a bitch beacuse he forgot  
about the bruise on his left and it hurt like hell when he touched it.  
'I'm fucking late for school!" He quickly got up and saw a note on the door.

He ripped it and read

_Eric,  
After what happened Yesterday I'm letting you  
skip school. I turned your alarm clock off.  
Have a good day sweetie, and thank you for yesterday.  
-Mommy_

Cartman crumpled the note and threw it on the floor.  
What am I? 8? Sign it mommy? Cartman rolled his eyes and went  
downstairs. He smiled when he didnt see Rick on the couch.  
He humed to himself and turned on the Tv,  
"Hey there junior." Cartman froze at the voice, slightly felt terrified and looked to the left,  
in his kitchen doorway.  
There stod Rick smiling and leaning against the wall.

Cartman backed up, his heart was racing,  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! THEY TOKE YOU AWAY!" He yelled  
Rick chuckled and walked toward Cartman,  
"Ya know, Its a funny story. The cops said I was way too nice and a gentlemen to hit  
a teenager" Rick shrugged, "So they let me go, Afterwards we went out to the bar and played pool  
the rest of the night." He smiled.

Cartman felt himself slowly backing up.. he didnt try to, His body made the movement all by itself.  
His heart was still racing.

Rick walked up to Cartman In which Cartman sunk deeper and deeper into the couch as he got closer,  
Then Rick pulled on Cartman's right ear tugging him over to the center of the livingroom,  
"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow STOP! FUCK! Let go!"  
Rick let him go then let his shirt forcing him close to his face,  
"If you ever Tell anyone about this again.. You will regreat it" he said in nearly a whisper.  
Cartman could feel rick's breath, that reeked of beer.

Cartman said nothing, Half of him wanted to shout in his face that he couldnt make him do a god damn thing!  
But the other half, Which is most of him, Was too scared.  
Cartman sucked it up, Being stubborn is a good thing.  
"Fuck you, I'll tell someone."  
Rick shoke him aggresivly by the shirt and punched him,  
"Whats that Boy! I dont think I hear you right!" He yelled in his face.  
Blood streamed slowly from cartman's nostrol.  
"Now" Rick began more silent.  
"Do you really think anyone will believe you over me? HUH?!" He shoke cartman again,  
"Do you really think they'd believe a stupid asshole like you?! forget it." He threw Cartman to the ground  
and he crashed onto his arm, which now hurt.  
Cartman grabbed it in pain. He breathed, feeling Anger inside.  
Rick kneeled down to him, and got close to his face,  
"And even if they did.. Do you think They'd fucking give a shit?  
They dont care, Noone fucking cares about you. You fat peice of shit,  
You might aswell be fucking dead. Noone would care. your nothing."

Cartman kept breathing hard, still hurting, It didnt hellp that along with his hurt arm,  
he also landed on his fucking bruise.  
Cartman starred into ricks eyes.. His piercing angry eyes.  
Rick laughed, and stod up.  
He kicked Cartman's side and Cartman yelped, and tugged onto his side,  
The side his bruise was on, "Oh stop complaining you little wuss" Rick kicked him again.  
Cartman again held onto his side that now hurt a hell of alot more.  
He's never felt this much physical pain in his life.  
Rick smiled, "Get up you fat shit." he kicked him again and cartman could feel himself on the verge of  
tears from all this pain. He breathed hard,

_'Your not going to fucking cry.  
Eric Cartman doesnt cry.  
I'm never going to cry infront of this asshole.'_

He thought to himself forcing the tears back,  
Which seemed impossible.  
Rick smiled, and walked away laughing.  
Cartman just laid there.. In pain.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:  
**Wow. I did not expect it to be that long..  
lol sorry if it was too much. haha,  
But I hope you liked it.  
I heart my reviewers!! :D


	6. Chapter 6 His shoulder to lean on

Cartman slowly lifted his head.  
He couldnt see anything. Only blackness.  
He then realized he was on the hard cold floor.  
He lifted his head higher and Could feel his lip throbbing,  
He touched it and it hurt, He felt his sides and legs hurting too.  
He body felt in agony.  
He tried lifting himself off the ground and his mucles shoke.  
It hurt his arms trying to push himself up.  
He tried and fell down, Only makeing his chest hurt worse then it  
did managing to breath.  
He tried again and his arms felt sour from the strength but he managed.  
He sat up on the floor, and noticed he was still in the living room.  
He felt his arm that felt brusied and weak, It hurt just to breath.  
Then flashbacks came back to him, about Rick, and what happened.  
Cartman curled up on the floor putting his hurtting knees to his arms, and put  
his hands through his hair. He felt like he was going to cry.  
He had no thoughts. Only felt pain.  
Long lingering pain on every side of his body that just hurt more when he tried to  
move.  
His eyes were begining to feel watery, He knew then he couldnt hold back his tears  
any longer. He put his hands to his head and Rick's words were echoing in his mind.

"Do you really believe anyone would believe an asshole like you?  
And if they did, They wouldnt care. Noone cares about you, your nothing,  
you might as well be fucking dead.  
Noone cares you fat piece of shit, fat piece of shit, fat piece of shit.."  
His mind raced.

"Kahl?" His voice cried quietly in the empty room.  
He didnt know why he said it, He knew he wasent there.  
But he so badly wished he was.  
He held his head in his hands an quietly cried.

He sat there for 5 minneutes then carefully got up on his knees to his feet slowly.  
His legs felt so tired, so brused and hurt, It hurt just to touch them, let alone make them walk.  
Cartman slowly walked to his couch, His body still acheing and slowly sat down, Everything hurt. Everything.  
Cartman had never felt this lonesome in his life, never felt so.. vulnerable, so helpless.  
Cartman frow  
ned, "He was right. I'm nothing. I'm a fucking pusy. I'm might as well just fucking die."  
Cartman's anger didnt last long, He hurt to much to be angry.  
He left the Tv on and slowly let himself lay on the couch and shut his eyes.  
Everything hurt.. He just wanted to get away from this feeling.  
He so despreatly wanted to get away, He decided sleep was the best option..  
_'sleep, and for a couple more hours, I wont have to feel this anymore.'_

_

* * *

_

"Wake up.. Poopsikins wake up honey"  
Cartman opened his eyes with the sun shinning through the window and  
his mom looking down at him.  
"time to go to School. Um.. Eric, Why did you sleep on the couch?"  
Cartman slowly got up, with his arms hurting at every movement.  
He rolled his eyes and pushed past his mom going upstairs to get his backpack.  
Lifting his knees up the stairs litteraly hurt every step.  
_'damn it. how long is till this fucking ends?'  
_Cartman lifted his shirt off and grabbed a brown t-shit off the floor, then looked up and  
looked into his mirror.  
He saw lip busted open with dry blood scabbed over it,  
a bruise on the side of his head, Another bruise next to the huge purple bruise  
from the day before yesterday, Two bruises on his left arm, three small ones on his right  
and a few on his legs.  
Cartman frowned. "Jesus fucking christ" He muttered to himself at his reflection.  
He put his hand over the purple bruise, then didnt hurt as much as yesterday but it still stung alittle.  
Cartman sighed and put on his brown shirt and new jeans, Which hurt putting them on  
beacuse of the marks and went down stairs, luckily it didnt hurt as much going down then up.

"By poopsi!" his mom yelled, Cartman slammed the door and went to his car pressing  
the unlock button. He started it and drove towards Kyle's house.

* * *

Cartman didnt think he would be this relieved the secound he set his eyes on his boyfriend,  
Smiling at him and walking towards the car.  
Cartman smiled atomatically,  
Cartman noticed Kyle's Grey T-shirt and his Big Curly red hair that fell onto his face,  
And the way he walked, carrying two books in his hand.. he couldnt help but think, _'how the fuck did he pick me?'_

Kyle opened the front door and slammed it behind him. Cartman started the car and drove onto the road.  
The secound Kyle looked at Cartman His face went sour,

"Eric..What happened to your face?"  
"Oh this?" Cartman laughed nervously  
"I just fell of my bike again." He said starring at the road.

Kyle still sat there speachless.  
"You.. You got your lip and uh.. that bruise from falling off your bike? again?"  
Cartman so badly wanted to stop the car and tell him everything, and hugg him tightly,  
He soo badly wanted him to know what happened, He just.. wanted him to know everything.  
But he couldnt. He couldnt let him know. He might as well say,  
Rick slapped me a few times and I got a few bruises from it beacuse I am a pussy who cant take a hit.  
You might as well break up with me and find some strong muscular guy right now.

"Yeah." Cartman said still staring at the road.  
Kyle store at him "how.. What did you do?"

Cartman grunted, He really **REALLYY** didnt want to be talking about this.  
"I Uh, I went off a jump."  
Kyle frowed "You said that last time."  
"Yeah well I went off another jump."  
Kyle was still frowning and looking at him, crossing his arms.  
Cartman looked to him, "What?!"  
"You expect me to believe that you went off a jump, twice,  
And got your lip busted, And a bruise to your head, plus your bruises from yesterday?"  
Cartman snorted. "Yeah!"  
Kyle raised his eyebrow.  
"What?! you dont believe me?!"  
Kyle didnt say anything for a few secounds, the said,  
"I dont know."  
Cartman rolled his eyes, "Kahl, That's really what happened Ok?  
I'm not going on my bike anymore, So just drop it."

Silence filled the Car, and Kyle finnaly gave up and looked out the window.  
They didnt say a word the rest of the way to school.

* * *

Kyle followed Cartman to his locker as always, Even though they havent said a word to  
eachother sense their conversation in the car.  
Kyle saw Stan down the hall with Wendy in his arms, Stan waved and Kyle waved back.  
Cartman rolled his eyes, He was so sick of Kyle hanging around Stan all the time.  
He knew he had no reason to worry, I mean bitch wendy is always clinging to him,  
but it still bugged him.

Kenny came around the corner and smiled when He saw Cartman and Kyle.  
He walked to them "Hey guys" he smiled,  
"Hey Kenny" Kyle smiled back.  
Cartman turned around to face Kenny.  
Kenny's eyes went huge "What the fuck happened to your face?!"  
Cartman glarred. _'Just iggnore him, and maybe he'll go away'_  
Cartman didnt answer.  
"What you fall off your bike again?!" He giggled.  
Cartman frowned, Slamed his locker shut and stalked off.  
Kenny stared at him walking away, Then he looked to Kyle  
"What the fuck is his problem?"  
"I dont know.. He's in a bad mood I guess."  
Kenny shrugged, and walked over to Wendy and Stan.  
Kyle followed behind him.

"Hey dude" Stan smiled to kyle  
"Hey" He smiled back.  
"Kyle, Tell Stan that he should spend our anniversary with me and not go to  
his stupid football practice" Wendy pleaded  
Kyle looked to Stan unsure,"Well um.. I think you guys should decide together what to do"  
"Oh come on dude thats not an answer! Tell Wendy that Practice is only an hour and right  
after we'll go do whatever she wants"  
"No! Tell Stan that that day is suppose to be our day only. It always has been."  
Stan sighed, Sometimes he wish should would understand how much football means to him.  
"Uhh.. I'll let you two figgure it out on your own."  
They both glared at him.  
"Well..What do You and Cartman do on your anniversarys?"  
"Uhh.. We dont have anniversarys"  
Wendy's eyes Widened, "Why?!"  
"I dont know.. He, and me just arent that into it I guess."  
"Well you should! Aniversary's are the one day you celebreate when you got together!  
right Stan?" She looked to him.  
Stan was starring to the ground, dazzing off,  
"STAN!" Wendy wimpered,  
"Oh, Sorry what?"  
"Arent Aniversarys the most important thing a couple can do."  
"Uhh... Yeaah." He said unsure.  
Stan really didnt care about it, But Wendy makes it such a big deal that he just goes  
along with it.  
"See? You and Cartman should have one"  
Stan got an image of Cartman and Kyle kissing on an aniversary.  
Stan's eyes widdened, And he felt himself throw up in his mouth alittle bit.  
Kyle looked at Stan confused, "You Ok?"  
"Yeah, yeah, Fine."  
He was fine with them dateing, But when you see your two guy friends kiss..  
Its kind of weird. He likes to avoid it as much as he can.. Which is almost impossible concidering  
they do it all the time. He just looks away.

Kyle looked to Wendy "Nah Wendy.. Um, Its Ok."  
Wendy expression dropped "Aww" she moaned sadly.  
"Hey, Did you see Cartman's face?!" Kenny smiled to Stan,  
"Yeah!" Stan looked to Kyle, "What the fuck happened to him?"  
"Uh.. He fell off his bike again."  
Kenny started laughing hysterically.  
Stan raised an eyebrow, "Again?"  
"Yeah."  
Noone said anything, except Kenny who was still laughing uncontrollably.  
"Do you believe him?" Stan asked.  
Kyle looked down to the ground, and back up at him,  
"I dont know."

* * *

"What happened To your face Cartman, What'd you do to your face Cartman,  
Jesus christ its one fucking bruise" Cartman muttered to himself angerily jamming his papers in  
his locker from his last class.  
_'So I got a bruise on my face,  
Whooptie fucking do.  
Why cant people just leave me the hell alone?!'_

Cartman couldnt count how many people have asked him that  
for the last hour. It was driving him crazy.  
He didnt like to think about it..  
He figgured if he kept his mouth shut he could pretend like it never happened,  
But it was almost impossible With all these fucking people asking what happened.

Cartman slamed his locker shut, and saw Kyle leaning against the locker next to him.  
Cartman frowned, "What?"  
"Eric..Are you Ok?"  
Cartman gruffed, "Never better. Why?" he spat unkindly.  
"It's just.. When Kenny asked what happened you got all pissed off."  
Cartman rolled his eyes, "Yeah Well, I dont like Kenny very much,"  
Cartman said playing with his locker combination, Avoiding Kyle's eye.  
Kyle frowned, "You dont like anyone! Besides me, who do you like?!"  
Cartman toke a minneute to think about this..  
"Umm.." He said looking up trying to think.  
"I like Mr. Erickson"  
"No you dont! you said he was an asshole!"  
Cartman crossed his arms, "What you calling me a liar?!"  
Kyle sighed, He really hated when Cartman did this.  
He didnt want to fight.  
"No, I'm not calling you a liar" he said plainly.  
He learned from many years of expierence the best way  
to get out of a comming fight with Cartman is to just agree with whatever  
he says.. even if its wrong.. and most the time he is wrong.  
Cartman was still frowning. He paused. "Huh." he grimaced.

The bell rang for next class, "I gotta go but um.. Love you?" He asked,  
Not sure what he'd say back, Usually he says it back, but it depends how he's feeling.  
Cartman didnt look up from his combination "Love you too" He muttered.

Kyle smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked down the hallways.  
Cartman slamed his head against the locker when Kyle was out of sight.  
He still had so much anger inside him, What rick Did last night was not cool.  
"I'm gunna get that mother fucker back.  
I fucking swear it." He mumbled to himself.  
It wasent fair that he was hurting everywhere.  
It wasent fair that he had to walk around with a bruise on his head, arms,  
lets stomach, and thighs.  
To him.. it all wasent fucking fair.

Cartman glarred at headed down to his next class.  
Science.

* * *

"..And so kids the main point of this project is to See how well you do with Chemicals,  
You will be graded on your navigation Skills and how well you mix objects Together.  
Do Not, I repeat Do not.." Mr. Larson turned and Wrote words up on the board  
"Put these chemicals together. Look at the board and write down in your Notes do NOT  
mix these together or It will explode and you'll get an F."

Cartman tapped his pencil on the desk.  
He was bored out of his fucking mind, But this was alot better then  
being at home. He sighed.  
_'I fucking hate science'_

"Now each of you will be assigened Partners.  
The project is due friday with a report on the project.  
Are their any questions?"

Kelly Nelson raised her hand, "yes Kelly?" Mr. Larson smiled  
"If It explodes, It wont like, blow up the school or anything right?"  
The classroom laughed, Kelly looked around uncomfortably.  
"Haha, No Kelly It will explode probably all over your working areas but not  
the school."  
"What a dumbass." Cartman murmered, Suddenly the whole class laughed louder,  
He didnt expect them to hear that.  
"Eric Cartman that is not appropriate behavior! Be nice to your peers or you will get detention!"  
Cartman rolled his eyes, "Yeees Mr. Laaarson."  
"Good. Now are their any other questions?"  
Kelly looked back at Cartman and flipped him off.  
Cartman put both his hands up flipping her off  
'right back at ya bitch'  
Noone raised their hands.  
"Ok then, I'll call out your name, then your partners."  
"Ok, Clyde and Taylor" Clyde and taylor stod up and went next to eachother,  
"Bebe and Trevor" They got up  
"Becky and Aarron," They got up  
"Eric and Stan" They both widdened their eyes, "What?!" They yelled at the same time.  
Mr. Laron raised his eyebrow, "Is there a problem?"  
"Uhh.." Stan looked to Cartman, Who just rolled his eyes,  
"No, No problem.." Stan studdered.  
"Good. Alex and Rachel .." Mr. Larson went on.  
Cartman didnt move.

Stan slowly got up from his seat and walked over to Cartman's desk.  
'Out of all the assholes in this fucking class I got stuck with  
him?! God, you fucking hate me dont you' Cartman grimaced to himself.

"Come on dude" Stan as he got to Cartman.  
Cartman rolled his eyes and went to a table with Stan.  
"Lets just get this over with" Cartman muttered looking down at their Project.  
Stan frowned but didnt replie. He didnt want to deal with Cartman's crap.  
He couldnt figgure it out. 'why does my BEST FRIEND like this guy, He's a complete fucking  
asshole! what does he see in him?!' Stan thought bitterly to himself.

They Had to put tubes together into a bottle and find out how to make  
the 'Rainbow chemical'

"Did you get the blue toxoid?" Stan asked with goggles on looking into the bottle  
pouring in red liquid.  
"Uh huh." He said pouring in Blue acid.  
"And the green.. whatever its called?"  
"Uh huh." Cartman glarred getting annoyed.  
"And the pink acid?"  
Cartman yanked off his goggles, "Are you going to be asking me that  
the whole fucking time were in here?!"  
"Dude, I just want to get a good grade Ok? It's not my fault I'm stuck with you."  
Cartman frowned, "I know what I'm doing asshole! and I'm pissed I got stuck with you!"  
Stan yanked off his goggles, "Why are you being such a dick?" he frowned,  
"I'm not being a dick, your being a dick!" Cartman shot back.  
Stan sighed, "I have no fucking clue how Kyle likes you, He deserves so much better."  
Stan waited for the comback.. any secound.. any secound now..  
But instead, Cartman's face undid the frown and went to a blank expression.  
He turned to the chemicals and silently started adding more acid to the bottle.  
Stan sat there fucking shocked.  
Never in his life, has he EVER seen Eric Cartman Not try to get the last word in arguments.  
EVER.  
.. Stan looked down to the table and felt a wave of guilt in his stomach,  
_'Maybe I shouldnt have said that..'

* * *

_

Cartman felt so relieved When science was over.  
Him nor Stan said a word to eachother after Stan's last comment,  
That kept replaying in his mind. "I have no fucking clue how Kyle likes you, He deserves so much better."  
It echoed in his mind.  
His heart felt like a pin was being jabbed deeper and deeper into his chest.  
'He's right. Kyle does deserve better then me.' Cartman thought walking slowly down the halls.  
His legs still hurt from the bruises but not as much as this morning.  
His sided purple bruise even looked better then before, Then it just hit him he has gym now.  
Cartman stopped in his tracks.  
'No fucking way I'm going to Gym.' Cartman frowned and went the other direction.  
_'My whole body fucking hurts just walking alone, They expect me to be running miles?  
No fucking chance.'_

As he was walking the other way some asshole bumped infront of him that made his chest  
weez in hurt, from the bruise he got there,  
"Hey watch where your -" Then he stopped when he realized it was Kyle and his heart jumped  
"Oh.. Hey"  
Kyle smiled, And it gave Cartman butterflies.  
"Dude, Gym class is this way"  
"Um..yeah I'm not going."  
Kyle starred at him confused "Your not going?"  
"no."  
Kyle raised his eyebrow, "Why?"  
Cartman shrugged, "I dont feel like it"  
"Dude.. Mr. Rylers going to be all over your ass if  
you skip."  
"I know."  
"And.. Your still skipping?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well.. Um.. Ok." Kyle started walking away,  
"Oh wait Kahl?" Cartman called after him,  
Kyle turned to his boyfriend.  
Cartman's been thinking about going home after school,  
He knew his mom Had work and Rick was going to be there..  
He wanted desperetly to be **ANYWHERE **but there.  
"Um.." Even if it means..  
"Can I come over after school?"  
Kyle raised his eyebrows in shock "Really?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"Dude.. Are you sure? You know how my mom is"  
Cartman rolled his eyes at the thought of his Bitch mom..  
But he would rather deal with her then getting beat down again.

"Yeah. It's cool."  
"Well then.. alright. Cool" Kyle smiled  
"But I gotta go to gym" Kyle walked to him and kissed him.  
Cartman kissed him back.  
"Later" Kyle smiled and trotted down the hallway,  
Cartman loved to addmire the way he skipped to Gym..  
The way Kyle wore those red gym basket ball shorts, and his grey Tank  
with his tennishoes and the way he trotted and his red hair bounced as he hurried to gym.  
Cartman smiled, He couldnt help it.. _He loved everything about that Jew.

* * *

_

"Alright Boys, eight laps, around the track, and you will be timed"  
Mr. Ryler looked around at the boys, "Wheres Eric Cartman?" He asked  
The kids looked around, "We dont know" one of him said,  
"He was in science" Kelly nelson spoke.  
"No he wasent, He didnt show up in school today" Kyle lied,  
Stan looked at him with his eyebrow raised,  
Kyle didnt want Eric in trouble.  
"Yes he was!" Kelly yelled  
"No he wasent" He yelled through gritted teeth with a look saying  
_'shut your fucking mouth'_

"Of corse you would defend your boyfriend you stupid fags"  
Said Brandon Guilberg.  
Kyle frowned.  
"Thats not appropriate Guilberg! Say one more thing and you'll get ISS for intolerence!"  
Brandon rolled his eyes,  
"Yeah thats not cool to say shit like that just beacuse their gay" Craig frowned at him.  
"Yeah, all people are different" Kevin ryner looked to Brandon.  
Kyle smiled. He was glad half the school was so accepting.

"Alright, Runners up!" He yelled and all boys went to their spots  
Kyle stod next to Stan.  
"three, two, one, go!"  
Everyone started running.  
Kyle was Ok at this sport.  
It's the one class he doesnt score the highest at.  
Stan always aces it, Well being the quarterback of the highschool  
and his atletics of corse he'll be good and it, and Cartman was acctually good..  
Believe it or Not, He can lift Real heavy weights, heavier then Stan probably.  
But Cartman was not the best runner..

All the sudden Stan slowed down and Waited till Kyle came up and started running with him,  
"Dude, what are you doing? Were getting timed, You can get infront of all these assholes."  
Kyle said running short of breath, sweat going down his shirt.  
Stan laughed, "Yeah But Mr. Ryler usually passes me anyway,  
being the quarterback and all.. You have to get good grades to stay on the team  
so.." He breathed heavily then caught his breath.  
"So nomatter what I do I'll ace."  
Kyle frowned, "Dude, Weak!" He said, to the sense its not fair.  
They turned around the circle with everyone else.  
"Dude.." Stan said running, "yeah?" Kyle asked.  
"Is Cartman Ok?"  
Kyle thought for a secound.  
"I dont know.. why?"  
"I dont know," Stan breathed heavily then said,  
"We were partnered up in science today"  
Kyle's eyes widdened, "Fuck no" He gasped.  
Stan smirked "Oh. Fuck yea."  
Stan and Kyle turned around and started running the other way with everyone else,  
Kyle felt a worrisome sensation in his chest, He knew how badly Cartman didnt like Stan..  
for some unexplainable reason.  
"So.." Kyle breathed harder, His throat was getting dry from this excersize,  
"How did It go?" He asked.  
"Bad."  
kyle's heart jumped as it thumped harder and harder from runing,  
"Bad?"  
"He was being.." Stan breathed hard.  
"A dick, and I Kinda said something.."  
He breathed again, "And he got all quiet."

Kyle raised an eyebrow, "What did you say?"  
Stan looked down, His hair was wet from running and  
sweat was going down his face. He thought for words.  
"I Uh, Ok, You promise not to get mad?"  
Kyle breathed hard, "Yeah. What is it?"  
"I Um.. I kinda said how I couldnt believe he liked you, and that" He paused to breath  
"And that you deserved better."

All the sudden Stan was knocked down to the floor,  
"Broflovski!" Mr. Ryler marched up to them.  
"What the hell was that all about?" He asked angerily,  
"Um, I'm sorry I -"  
"Do you want Detention Broflovski?!"  
"No, I-"  
"Then Help Stan up you little Bastard!  
No horseplaying in my Gym class!" He stalked away.

Kyle sighed and held out his hand to Stan, Stan grabbed it and got up.  
"Kyle I, I'm sorry. I didnt mean to say it,  
It just, It just kinda came out."  
Kyle closed his eyes and sighed,  
"Its ok dude, Sorry I pushed you down. I didnt mean too."  
"Its cool." Stan fisted Kyle with his knuckles to his.

"MARSH! BROFLOVSKI!" Yelled.  
Kyle rolled his eyes.  
He never liked Mr. Ryler. He yells too much.  
They both look to him,  
"Boys, hit the showers!" he called out to the guys behind him.  
"You two, eleven more laps!"  
Kyle gasped "Eleven!? But I have to -"  
"Then I guess you better get going broflovski!"  
"But Mr. Ryler -" Kyle said out of breath, he couldnt feel his legs,  
"No buts! now get moving, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"  
Stan and Kyle already started running.  
Kyle frowned to Stan "I really dont like him."

* * *

Cartman rolled his eyes anoyed to his watch.  
"Come on jew, Hurry up" He complained to himself.  
He waited outside the parkinglot by his black corvett.  
He looked back at his watch. He's 15 minneutes late.  
Cartman toke a long drag off his ciggerate.  
He puffed it out. "Hurry up" He mumbled to himself impatiently.  
Then Finnaly he spots a Red haird boy walking towards him,  
"Kahl hurry your jew ass up!" he yelled to him.  
"I'm comming!" he yelled back.  
But he was walking..very slowly.  
He finnaly got to the car and Cartman threw out his ciggerate.  
"That was the longest fucking walk I ever seen."  
"Sorry, Mr. Ryler made me and Stan run 11 more laps."  
Cartman raised his eyebrow, "Why?"  
Kyle paused.. He really didnt want to talk about what Stan told him.  
"Uh, Beacuse he's an asshole?"  
Cartman laughed and got into the car,  
"Get your hot ass in the car before I run over you" He grinned,  
Kyle smiled and opened the door and slammed it.  
Cartman started to drive,

"Dude, Your sure you want to go to my house?  
I mean my mom is such a bitch to you."  
Cartman got more flashbacks of Rick and what he did to him last night..  
No fucking way he was going back with that asshole alone.  
"Yeah, Yeah its fine."

Kyle smiled, "Good. Dont let my mom fucking intimidate you.  
Its been forever sense you last came over."  
Cartman thought a moment, "I dont think we were even dateing last time I came over."  
"Really?"  
"pretty sure."  
Kyle looked at the road, "wow"  
Cartman said nothing.  
"You know, I'll talk to her. About being nice and all that."  
Cartman shrugged, "Eh. You dont have too."  
"No, I'm going too. She has no right to act the way she does towards you."  
Cartman smirked in responce.  
He didnt really care.  
He loved the way she feels sick to her stomach when they kiss,  
he fucking loved it. Gave him a warm feeling inside.  
Kyle laughed, "When I told her I was dateing you, She fainted."  
Cartman laughed,"I remember, you told me that" he smiled,  
Kyle grinned.  
"Here we are. Home of the Jews." He smiled as he pulled up to Kyle's house  
and stoppped.  
"Oh shut up Cartman." Kyle rolled his eyes getting out of the car.  
Cartman laughed and followed him.

Kyle opened the door, and walked in, Cartman went behind him.  
It was amazing, He hasent stepped foot in this house in so long..  
and yet everything looked the same, Same furniture, same wall paintings,  
nothing's changed. He wasent supprised. "Mom I'm home!" Kyle yelled takeing off his coat.  
"Thats good bubby!" She yelled from the kitchen, she began walking towards him,  
"Did you.." She set eyes on Cartman.  
"Eric.. Um..So nice to see you."  
Cartman could see right through her lies. "Uh huh." he said.  
"Ma, he's staying for dinner ok?"  
"Umm.." She looked at Cartman worrisome "Uh, Ok." she said unsure.  
"Thanks" Kyle said walking past her.

Kyle toke a glance at Sheila before following Kyle up the steps.  
Sheila starred right back at him with warning eyes,  
She tried hidding it with a fake smile, But Cartman knew better.  
"ERIC! Hurry up!" Kyle yelled,  
"Yeah, I'm commin!" He said, Still stod in the spot,  
He smirked at Sheila and laughed on his way up the Steps.

"You boys keep the door open!" She yelled up the steps.  
Kyle rolled his eyes and hearing his mom downstairs,  
"Whatever" he rolled his eyes,  
"Iggnore her." Kyle glared.

Kyle laid down on his bed with his hands to his head,  
"What do you wanna do?" He asked.  
Cartman just store at him.  
"I've got videogames in the basement."  
Cartman was strangly feeling.. very attrated to him right now.  
He usually always is but just seeing him, laid comfortably back on his bed looking  
up at him.. made him hard.

"Um.. Cartman?" Kyle asked confussed.  
Cartman went to Kyle's door and shut it,  
Kyle sat up from his bed, "Dude, My mom said not to shut it"  
Cartman walked closer to him and put his arms around Kyle,  
Leaning closer, "Yeah. Well some rules are meant to be broken"

And he kissed Kyle, Leaning ontop of him, slidding his toungue in his mouth,  
Kyle gripped onto his back leaning his chest closer to his,  
Cartman slipped his fingers under kyles shirt and rubbed his chest..

"Kyle! Mom said to leave the door open!"

Suddenly Cartman jumped off, halfway accross the room.  
Kyle sat up frowning at Ike, "Ike, Get the fuck out of here!"  
"But mom said -"  
"Now!" he sneered.  
Ike flipped him off and shut the door.

Cartman slowly got up, "Stupid kid" he muttered,  
Kyle rolled his eyes, "Fuck him. Where were we now?"  
Cartman smiled and leaned over Kyle kissing him, Kyle reached down and unbuttoned Cartman's  
pants and putting his hand over the zipper..

"Boys! Time to eat!"  
Kyle frowned Angry and frustrated.  
"God damnit! Already?!"

"Now boys!" Sheila called.  
Cartman groaned, "Ok, Lets go to your bitch mom, eat her bitch food,  
then get back here." He smiled,  
Kyle smiled back "Ok." They got up from eachother,  
Cartman started downstairs,  
"Eric!" Kyle spat  
Cartman looked around to him,  
"Your button."  
Cartman looked down and saw his button undone and he did it,  
"You, Jew boy, have a very sick mind."  
Kyle smirked, "Oh come on, You know you wanted me too"  
Cartman smirked and went downstairs with Kyle following behind him.

* * *

dude.. I would write more, But I just realized this is the most Ive ever written..  
I dont want to put TOO much in it.. Or else I so woulda wrote the next chapter.  
Its so weird, Like I make the chapter in my mind like short, but once I write it out  
its LONG AS FUCK XD  
Sorry, for your poor widdle eyes :(  
lol, anyways, please comment, I love it when people  
comment.. I love my reviewers with passion :D


	7. Chapter 7 Happenings

Kyle sat at down at the table and Cartman sat next to him.  
Accross from Them was his mother and Ike.  
"Where's dad?" Kyle asked when he sat down.  
"Oh, Sorry Kyle, he's comming home late tonight,  
He has a late case he needs to work on."  
Kyle rolled his eyes and let out and irritaded sigh, and jamed his  
fork into the lassagnia.  
Kyle's dad was always late.  
He was almost always not home for dinner,  
He asked him last night if he would be home for sure  
and he said yes.. But he's not.

Sheila was starring at Cartman accross the room.  
A few secounds later Cartman got irritated.  
He frowned at her"What?!"  
She shoke her head, "Oh, Oh nothing. Its just.. You look so different from when you were  
younger."  
Cartman still frowned, "Uh huh."  
And akward silence toke over.

"So um.. How did you get that bruise on the side of your head?  
and your lip looks.." She paused,  
"Bike accident."  
"oh."

He wasent going to Play "I'm the nice boyfriend" to the bitch.  
He fucking hated her and wasent afraid to show it.

Another Silence toke over the table.

"Umm.. So.. Eric, I heared your mom got a boyfriend"  
"uh huh"  
"oh, well how do you like him?"  
Cartman still kept his frown, "He's an asshole."  
Kyle dropped his fork and looked to Cartman

"Oh.. Well I'm sorry to hear that" She looked down to her food.  
The only person who didnt look uncomfortable at that table was Cartman..  
Who sat there looking like he was bored out of his mind.

Another silence spread throughout the table.  
"Well.. I guess Its good you might get a father now."

Cartman's face darkened  
_'He's not going to be my fucking father.'_

"Whats that suppose to mean?

"Oh I just mean, Now you guys can be a normal family"

Cartman gazed his angry eyes to her,  
"Just beacuse I dont have a dad doesnt mean were not fucking normal."  
Kyle's eyes widdened, "CARTMAN!" He spat, not meaning for it to come out so loud.

Kyle leaned closer to Cartman, whispering in his ear "Dude! shes my fucking mom! atleast shes trying!"  
Kyle backed up alittle to see Cartman's expression which he rollled his eyes,  
Kyle leaned back in, "Ok?!"  
Cartman sighed. "Ok."

Kyle settled himself back in his seat.  
His mother's shocked look never left her face.

"Mom?" Ike smiled,  
His mother and everyone else looked to him,  
"Remember when you told kyle to shut the door?"  
Kyle instantly turned angry, "Ike! dont you dare!"  
"Dont you dare what? what is it ike?" His mom asked,  
Kyle mouthed the words saying 'I will fucking kill you'  
Ike smirked in responce,  
"They had to door shut, kissing on the bed."  
Cartman choked on something, He tried to get that something out of his throat,  
he forgot he was swollawing when he heard Ike, He didnt think The little shit would acctually  
say anything!  
"Kyle!" Shelia turned to him.

Kyle glarred at Ike giving him a look that says,  
_'Your going to fucking get it later'_

"What?" he stiffly asked, Kyle looked up at her.  
"That is not Ok."

Cartman just sat at the table quietly.. observing..  
This couldnt feel anymore akward for him.

Kyle frowned, "What the fuck do you mean its not Ok?!  
I cant kiss my own fucking boyfriend?!"

Cartman's eyes went wide,  
_'Fucking Christ.. Sense when did Kyle talk shit to his mom?  
..I've missed alot at this house in the last two years.'_

"Not in this house Kyle, Thats why he have the clossing door rule!"  
Kyle rolled his eyes, "Ughh, whatever." He started walking towards Cartman  
"Lets go" he muttered grabbing Cartman's shirt and heading towards the door,  
"Where do you think your going young man?! This is not appropriate behavior!"

Kyle turned to her, "Oh yeah?"  
Kyle grabbed Cartman's front collar of his shirt and smashed his lips agesnt his,  
Cartman's eyes were Open, He couldnt believe Kyle was doing this,  
Kyle's eyes were closed, At first Cartman felt so fucking uncomfortable,  
Then once he got a look at Ike, Who's mouth hung open and his chicken fell off his plate beacuse he was  
standing up and Sheila Whos face was.. fucking unbelievable,  
This made cartman grin and He grabbed Kyle closer, Kissing him, And doing it infront of them, Felt so good.  
Kyle pushed Cartman away, "Hows that for appropriate behavior?!"

Sheila Had frozen, She didnt move,  
Still in shock and disbelief  
Kyle smiled evily,  
"I, can do this, Where ever I want,  
I'm so fucking sick of you nagging me!  
I'm gay, Alright?!  
I'm fucking Sorry!  
Cartman's My boyfriend and It's not going to fucking  
change beacuse you dont like it!"

Kyle grabbed Cartman's hand going out the door and slammed it behind him.  
Ike and Shelia still havent moved.

* * *

Kyle stalked to Cartman's Car, got into The front seat and slammed the door.  
Cartman got in his side and looked at him.  
Kyle said nothing for a few secounds, then smiled slyly, "Ive been wanting to do that for the longest time."  
Cartman smiled and started the Car backing out of the parking lot.

A few moments went by..

"Where do you want to go?" Kyle asked,  
Cartman shrugged "I dont care."  
Kyle looked to the window then looked back to him,  
"Lets go to your house."  
Cartman glared, "Not with that asshole in the house."  
"Rick?"  
Cartman didnt respond. Just kept his eyes on the road.

Kyle frowned, "Why do you not like him so much!  
He's a nice guy!"

Cartman rolled his eyes starting to feek anger develop in the pit of his stomach.  
"If only you fucking knew.." He mumbled turning at the corner.  
Kyle grimaced, "What did you say?!"  
"nothing." Cartman muttered,  
Kyle sat up from his seat "NO! If only I knew what?!"  
"Nothing, Ok?!"  
"No! what dont I know?!"  
"Nothing alright! Fuck, Just leave it the fuck alone Ok?!  
You ask too many goddamn questions!"  
"Well your not telling me something!" Kyle yelled, Not intimitaded by Cartman's tone.  
"Kahl, I'm fucking serrious. It was nothing. Ok, Fucking drop it."  
Kyle crossed his arms looking out the window.

Cartman rolled his eyes and sighed,  
_'Great. now he's mad.'_

"Kahl.. Look I'm sorry alright?! I dont even know what I was saying"  
Kyle's eyes still store angerily out the window.

"Kahl Serriously. I dont know what the fuck I was saying Ok,  
I was being a dumbass."

Kyle looked to Cartman..  
Cartman's never critisized himself once in his life!  
"I'm sorry Ok?" Cartman put his hand to Kyles.

Kyle toke a moment to concider weather he should slap it away  
or just forgive him..  
'He did appologize.. He even called himself a dumbass,  
which is completely out of character for him'

Kyle looked to Cartman who still kept his eye on the road,  
'Maybe he really is telling the truth'

Kyle smiled and put his hand back onto Cartman's who  
simply grinned.

"Dude.. I cant believe you bitched at your mom like that"  
Cartman laughed  
Kyle smiled, "Yeah Well.. Alot's changed sense the two years you havent been over."  
Cartman grinned, "I guess." He agreed

Cartman turned onto the exit heading into burgerking.  
"You know.." Cartman began,  
Then cocked his head and gave an evil grin,  
"Its was kinda hott."

Kyle felt his cheeks burn, and he covered his smile looking  
out the window, Cartman looked over and saw his cheeks pink from blushing  
and smiled.

Cartman pulled into the parkinglot.  
"What do you want?" He asked getting out of the car.  
Kyle shrugged. "I'm not really hungry."  
Cartman rolled his eyes, "Come on Jew, Your a fucking stick.  
You gotta get meat on your body."

Kyle smirked, "I think you got enough meat for the both of us."  
Cartman frowned, "Aye! I thought we agreed no more fat jokes when were dateing."  
"Yeah.. I also thought we agreed no more jew jokes when were dateing."

Cartman couldnt help but smile, He was right.  
They both agreed, but did it anyway.  
It toke awhile for Kyle to start calling Cartman "Eric"  
But Cartman insisted or else warned him he would start calling  
him Broflovski.

Cartman went up to the front.  
A Teenager, about 17-18 came up, with a red hat that said  
burger king and a hell of alot of achne spread accross his face.  
"What can I do for you?" The brace faced Gut asked.  
Cartman looked up on the menu,  
"I'll have a large fry, two double cheeseburgers, chicken strips.."  
Kyle giggled, Cartman continued, "And a-"  
Kyle couldnt keep it in and laughed again, Cartman frowned,  
"What?!"  
Kyle tried keeping it in, He scoffed the laughter in his throat but  
still smiling, "Nothing" his voice shoke,  
Cartman looked back to the guy, "A fudge pie and a-"  
Kyle laughed again, "Shut up jew!"  
Kyle kept laughing, "Same to you fat boy!"  
Cartman glarred at him, "And a coke please" he said nicely.  
The guy nodded and typed numbers down on his machine.

Cartman looked to Kyle, "Fine. This fat boy's not gunna kiss a certain someone at all today."  
Kyle stopped smiling, "What?"  
"That'll be 28.75"  
Cartman handed the guy the money,  
and started walking to a table.  
Kyle slowly followed after him,  
"Eric, Wait.. Wait your not serrious right?"

* * *

Cartman and Kyle were settled in their seats at the table,  
Cartman was eating down his secound cheesburger while Kyle sat and had  
fry's and a chocolate shake.  
"Really? That's all you got?" Cartman frowned to him, despising his food choices.  
"I'm not that hungry."  
Cartman rolled his eyes, "Your never hungry, thats why your so goddamn skinny."  
Kyle frowned and looked down to his stomach "I'm not that skinny"  
Cartman lifted Kyle's shirt, "Dude I can feel your fucking rib cage"  
Kyle slapped his hand away "Fuck off."  
Cartman laughed.  
"Next thing you know, You'll turn into another anorexic Wendy bitch."

Kyle didnt want to rip on his best friend's girlfriend.. but she really was an anorexic bitch.  
He smiled, "I'll never be like her dude."  
Cartman laughed. "You better not. Or I'll break up with you."

Kyle crossed his arms smiling evily, "You would never break up with me. you love me too much."  
"No I dont."  
Kyle put on a fake 'I'm hurt' look "You dont love me?"  
"No I do!"  
Kyle smiled,  
Cartman frowned at his burger "Goddamn it."

Kyle felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he got it out

_Stan_

The phone flashed with a ringing phone Icon below it.  
Kyle flipped open his phone.  
"Hey dude" Kyle answered smiling.

Cartman rolled his eyes,  
_'Of corse.. Stan. God, does he really need to talk  
to kyle every god damn day?!'_

* * *

"Hey" Stan answered,  
"Dude, You gotta help me."  
A look of concern smeared accross kyle's face  
"With what?"

Cartman tapped his finger.. _'Hang up already..'_

"Wendy's takeing me to the movies.. To see the Mona lisa movie."  
Kyle frowned, "That chick flic?"  
"Yeah.. dude you gotta come with me."

Kyle glanced at Cartman, who was frowning, waiting impatiently  
for him to get off the phone, "I'm with Eric right now."

Kyle heard Stan groan on the other end.  
"Kyle, Your always with Cartman. Come on, This is going to be the most  
boring movie of my fucking life! You have to come with me so it doesnt suck so much ass"

"Dude, How about you just not go?" Kyle asked.  
Stan sighed, "I wish. But Wendy's been talking about it all weekend with Bebe.  
She would take her but her familys going on vacation so she's making me go.  
If I dont she'll get all bitchy. Kyle please dont make me watch that whole  
boring movie alone. Your my best friend, If I have to watch a sucky movie,  
I'm dragging you down with me"

Cartman sighed tapping his finger on the table.  
'why are they taking so fucking long?!'  
Kyle noticed the tapping and frowned at him.

"Dude I would but I cant, I'm with Eric."  
"Your always with Cartman!  
Come on, Put your friends before your boyfriends kyle!  
I barley see you anymore! Your always with him!"

Kyle frowned, "Well your always with Wendy"  
"Beacuse your always with Cartman."

Kyle sighed, "Whatever. Ok I'll go but only if I can bring Cartman with."  
Cartman didnt like how this was sounding, "Bring Cartman where..?" Cartman raised his eyebrow,

"Do you have too? Kyle he's such an asshole!  
he fucking hates me, and I didnt do anything,  
and he's a dick to my girlfriend!"

Kyle sighed again, "I know, I know I'm sorry, He's just very.."  
Kyle paused thinking of the right words.  
"Judgemental."

Cartman Leaned accross the table, "Who's very judgemental?!"

Stan sighed, "Ok Kyle. If you have too."  
"Awesome. Meet you at the movies at five."  
"Ok, Bye."  
"Bye." Kyle hung up.

Cartman store at him, "What the fuck was that about?"  
"Were going to the movies tonight."  
Cartman frowned, "Oh, so you just decided what I'm doing tonight?"  
"Yeah."  
"What if I had something else planned!?"  
"Do you?"  
Cartman paused..  
"I'm saying What if Kahl."

Kyle glarred, "Whatever. come on, We have to get to the theatre."  
_

* * *

_

Kyle and Cartman waited inside the movie theatre waiting for Stan and  
Wendy.  
Cartman hates the fact he has to see them, but he'd rather see them  
then go home.

"Where is he?!" Cartman frowned to Kyle.  
It's been 20 minneutes and they still havent shown up.  
Kyle shrugged, "I'll text him." Kyle toke out his phone,  
"Kyle!" Someone called, Kyle looked up and Stan and Wendy were  
running towards them, "Hey!" Kyle waved.

Cartman rolled his eyes. He was not looking forward to this.  
Stan looked to Kyle when they got to them.  
"Sorry were late. My car broke down."  
Kyle laughed, "Your car broke down again?  
How many times do you have to get that piece of shit fixed?"  
"Hey!" Stan put his hand up, "Its a nice piece of shit" He smiled  
Everyone seemed to be laughing except Cartman.  
Who stod off to the side, frowning with his arms crossed,  
The others acting as if he wasent there.

Cartman sighed and looked down.  
'Why the hell did I agree to this?'

"Oh, Come on the movie's about to Start" Kyle walked to the front,  
Then Stan And Wendy, Cartman followed slowly behind them.

"Four tickets to.. um.." Kyle looked to Wendy.  
"Mona lisa" Wendy smiled.  
"No, six tickets," Stan corrected.  
Kyle raised his eyebrow, "Six tickets?"  
"Yeah, Kenny's suppose to be here."

Right at that moment they heard a familar "Hey guys" Behind them.  
Kenny wore his orange coat with his arm around some blonde girl.  
Stan smiled, "Hey Kenny, Didnt think you'd come"  
Stan turned back to the lady, "Six tickets."

Everyone dug into their pockets grabbing money,  
Kyle looked to Stan, "You didnt tell me Kenny was comming."  
"Oh yeah, He said he'll go as long as I pay for it."  
Kyle shrugged.

A few feet away Cartman stod cross armed, Against the popcorn counter.  
Watching Kyle and Stan laughing together.  
Cartman rolled his eyes,  
'shouldnt Stan be hanging around his fucking girlfriend or something?!'

"Hey" Cartman heard someone behind him,  
He turned and saw Kenny, with a girl in his arms.  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
Kenny shruged, "What? I cant say hi to a buddy?" He nudged his  
arm to Cartman's stomach.  
Cartman glarred annoyed, and got back to looking at Stan and Kyle.

Kenny looked in that direction, "Oh, look's like Stan's goin after your man"  
Kenny grinned.  
Cartman frowned, "Shut up Kenny" He said not looking to him.  
He walked over to Stan and Kyle while Kenny and the random girl giggled in his arms.

"Ok, Come On Kahl," Cartman says grabbing Kyle By the arms,  
"Stan, I think your bitch girlfriend is waiting for you over there." He gestured with his head.  
Stan frowned, "Cartman were just talking"  
"yeah. And now your done talking, The movies almost starting and  
your bitch is waiting."  
Stan rolled his eyes and looked to Kyle, "See, thats what I mean." he said and walked off.

Cartman raised his eyebrow "What's what he means?"  
"What the hell Cartman! you dont have to be an asshole!"  
"I wasent, I just said that His G-F's waiting for him."  
Kyle crossed his arms, "Yeah but you were being cocky about it."

Cartman glared, "I wasent being cocky about shit.  
Now come on are we going to watch the fucking movie or  
are you going to keep bitching at me, Cause If that's it I'll fucking leave."  
Cartman frowned and kept his ground.

Kyle was so sick of his stubberen, Selfish, Jelous, Egonatic attitude.  
He was also fucking sick of agreeing with him.  
If he wants to fight, so fucking be it.

"Fine, Then just fucking leave Ok, See if I give a fuck"  
Cartman's eyes widdened in surprise.  
Kyle hasent done that in awhile now.. He was so used to  
his boyfriend just appologizing.. what the fuck was this all about?

"Fine." Cartman frowned and walked out of the theatre.

"Oh.. shit." Kyle said to himself, watching Cartman walk away.  
He didnt think He would acctually leave.  
he just wanted for once in Cartman's life to admitt he was wrong  
about something. Just this once.  
He didnt really want him to leave.

"What happened?" Stan asked standing next to kyle taking a sip out  
of his soda.  
"Nothing.. Cartman's just being an asshole."  
Stan rolled his eyes, "Cartman's always an asshole."  
Kyle looked down and starting walking towards the movies.  
He suddenly didnt feel so happy to be there anymore.

* * *

"Who the fuck does he think he is?!" Cartman shouted angerily in his car,  
All the responce was was the radio blarring on the song, "We will rock you."

Cartman felt so pissed right now.  
His Car screetched onto the turn.  
"Fuck him. Just, Fuck him." Cartman rolled his eyes,

He thought of where he should go.  
He doesnt want to go home..

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his phone,  
Cartman's heart felt lifted up as the one thought came  
to his mind,_ Kyle_ texted him.  
Cartman quickly got out his phone,  
_'He probably texted to appologize and ask me to come back'_ Cartman thought  
smiling going to his inbox.

But His heart instantly fell low, deep and sunk into his stomach  
when The text said From Mom's cell.

Cartman glarred,  
_'Whatever, I didnt want that Jew texting me anyways.'_  
He told himself.

He pressed open and read,

Hey junior, Its rick.  
Come to the house,  
your mom and me got somthin to tell ya.

Cartman glarred, He didnt want to go anywhere near south park  
right now. He was driving out of town.  
Didnt know where he was going. Didnt care.  
Cartman pressed, respond on the message.  
He texted,

Fuck off.

He pressed send.  
Then he grinned and turned his Slipknot music louder.  
Then he felt it vibrate a secound later,  
Cartman opened it and pressed read.

better watch that mouth, Boy.  
Dont be a smartass.  
Get here now or you'll get it.  
Hurry up.

Cartman thought of just iggnoring the message..  
But fear raced through his heart..  
He slightly paused, He couldnt think,  
All he could see was the flashbacks of what happened last  
time, Then suddenly, He heard a beeping sound, From the part  
Where Rick Held him up and punched him, The beeping sound got louder,  
Then suddenly, the flashback went to blur, and there was a ambulence Car in  
The road heading right toward him honking his horn,  
Cartman quickly jumpedf and turned over.  
The car barley missed him.  
He could have crashed.

Cartman drove the car off the road and into a parking space.  
He breathed Hard.  
He could have almost died.  
He calmed himself down and sat there for about 5 minnuetes.  
He felt another vibration which made him jump.  
_Its rick.. I know its rick, _Cartman's mind gazed aloud from the cellphone.  
Cartman slowly picked up the phone and opened it,  
It said Kyle calling.  
Cartman glared and pressed the iggnore button.  
His heart was still racing from his near death expierence a few moments ago.  
Cartman pressed on the inbox and read Ricks text again.

Watch your mouth, Boy.  
Dont be a smartass.  
Get here now or You'll get it.  
Hurry up.

For some reason the words "Or you'll get it"  
Echoed through his mind, over and over and over again.

Cartman sighed and put his car into reverse backing up.  
Heading towards his house.  
See what they want.

* * *

Hope that was Ok.  
lol, this chapter was suppose to be  
the major one, But it ended up not being it.  
The next one will for sure be big though!  
XD Hope you liked it.. P.s, Sorry, I might  
not be able to write tomorow,  
But I'll try.  
I love you reviewers of mine! :D


	8. Chapter 8 Held Secrets

Cartman backed his Car up into his driveway and shut off the engine.  
He groaned getting out of his car and shutting the door behind him.  
He did not like being told he **HAD** to come home.  
Acctualy he didnt not like being told he had to do anything.  
It kept bugging him in his mind what Rick and his mom had to tell him.  
"Better be fucking worth it." Cartman muttered opening his door.

He slammed the door behind mom walked into the living room,  
"Oh, hey sweetie" She smiled.  
Cartman glared "What did you guys wanna tell me?"

She cocked her head "Huh?" She asked confused.  
Cartman rolled his eyes,  
"Rick texted me I had to get here so you guys could fucking tell me something."  
"Oh." His mother now remembered."Right,"  
Rick came down from downstairs,  
"Hey junior"  
Cartman felt a pinch in his gut when he saw him.  
"What the fuck did you guys want to tell me?!"

"Um.." Liane looked uncomfortably to rick,  
"We figured it's best to tell you tomorow.."  
Cartman frowned, "Tell me what tomorow?!"  
He felt himself getting frustrated.  
Rick smiled, "You'll see"

Cartman could feel his anger developing in his chest.

"So You text me to come home to tell me something and  
now your fucking not telling me!" He tightened his fists.

"Oh, Poopsikins, Its kind of a big deal,We Shouldnt have brought it up just yet."  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Cartman stomped his foot.  
"We'll letcha know tomorow" Rick kept smiling.  
"I dont want to know tomorow, I want to know right fucking now!"He yelled.

Liane looked to rick,"Tomorow" Rick smiled.  
Cartman threw his hands in the air "UGH!"  
He began stomping up the stairs to his room.

_'What the fuck do they wanna tell me?!'  


* * *

_"Told you it would be a good movie" Wendy smiled to Stan walking out of the theatre.  
"Yeah.. uh, It was great" Stan lied.  
"See, I usually am right." Wendy kissed him on the cheek  
"Yeah, You sure are." Stan said.  
Kyle couldnt help but laugh. It was funny seeing Stan react to everything Wendy  
said. He knew Stan hated the fucking movie just as much as he did.

And it wasent only the fact that Stan had his arm around Wendy the whole time and Kenny was making out with the blonde girl, and Kyle sat there alone.  
Kyle felt regreat in his stomach just thinking back at it.  
Kenny and Stan with their girls, holding them, just looking at them made him miss Cartman..alot.

He should have been there with him.  
_'I should have just agreed with the asshole.'_  
Kyle thought looking to the ground as they walked to Stan's Car.

Kenny already left.  
The blonde girl, whose name they still didnt know, was suppoisivly  
having Kenny sleep over at her house tonight.  
_'Kenny can be such a whore somtimes' _Kyle smirked.  
Kyle loved Kenny as a friend but damn, did he really need a new girl to fuck every weekend?

Stan opened Wendy's side of the door, and Went around to the front,  
Kyle sat in the back. As always when Wendy's with them.

"I'm so glad you came Stan,  
I wish Bebe could have came with us with Mark." She smiled,

"Yeah. Too bad." Stan said starting up the car not really caring.  
"You know what? We should do this again! This was alot of fun" She smiled.  
Stan rolled his eyes, _'I dont want to sit through another one of your boring movies'_

But he turned to her and faked a smile, "Yeah, That'd be great"  
Wendy kissed Stan on the cheek again.  
"Have I told you how much I love you?"  
Kyle looked to Stan.  
Stan blushed, "Yeah" He smiled and backed up his car.

Kyle wished Cartman would say those kind of things.. but he didnt.  
If he did it would be extreamly rare.  
Kyle closed his eyes, He missed Cartman already, And its only been a few hours sense the fight.

Stan drove onto the road, while Wendy was talking to him about something,  
and Stan was pretending to listen.  
Kyle let out a quiet laugh, 'Poor Stan.' He laughed to himself quietly.  
Kyle knew his best friend loved her, sometimes, Stan just wished she wouldnt talk to him like she talked to Bebe. He was a guy, He didnt care about all the girl talk she throws into it.

Stan finnaly pulled up to Wendy's house, She unbuckled her seatbelt,  
"Thanks Stan" They kissed and she hoped out of the car, She smiled to him.  
Kyle opened the door and got up into the font seat.  
Wendy stod on her doorstep still smiling giddily and waving to Stan.  
Stan waved back and smiled, Then drove off.  
Everything became so quiet with her out of the Car.

"Hey Dude?" Kyle looked to his best friend.  
Stan looked to him, "Yeah?"  
Kyle felt nervous, He knew Stan was heading towards his house..  
and right now, that was the last place he wanted to be.

"Can I spend the night at your place?"  
Stan's face turned into conceren, "Why?"  
Kyle looked down "I kinda.. got into a fight with my mom."

Stan toke a turn on the street,  
"What happened?"

Kyle didnt think he would tell Stan this,  
He knew Stan wasent his and Cartman's number one fan on the fact their dateing,  
and didnt like to hear most of their problems, but sense He'd already gotten this far..

"I um.. Ok, So I brought Eric to my house.."  
Stan's eye's widdened,  
"You did?! Kyle your mom fucking hates him!"

"I know, But Eric really wanted to come over for some reason,  
so I let him."

Stan quickly looked to the road then back to Kyle,  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!" He asked despreatly.

"Well uh..  
It wasent pretty. Eric was being an ass to my mom,  
then my stupid brother decided to tell my mom that.."  
Kyle paused, Wondering if he should tell him about the kissing incodent,  
He decided to Skip it.

"Well, Ike told her something then She started freaking out  
and kept going on about how we shouldnt kiss and all this random shit, and dude,  
She's always been nagging me about it!  
Every fucking day she's like, Kyle, Are you sure your not just confused,  
and Kyle I dont feel comfortable with you dateing Eric" Kyle immitaded her voice.

Kyle felt his anger slipping into his tone,  
"And I was so fucking sick of it, you know?!  
So I kissed him right infront of her to fucking show her off!"

Stan starred at Kyle in disbelief, Speachless.  
"Dude.. You did that?"  
Kyle sighed, tonning his anger down a bit,  
"Yeah"

The car became Silent.  
A few secounds later Stan looked to Kyle,  
"Look dude, I'll let you Stay the night at my house,  
but we cant stay up to late or my mom will flip."  
Kyle smiled, "Thanks dude."

Kyle looked down then back to him,  
"Oh, and dont tell Cartman"  
Stan looked at Kyle and raised his eyebrow,  
With a look that said, _'Why?'_

Kyle rolled his eyes,  
"You know how he is. He's already pissed at me enough as it is."  
Stan glared, "Dude, It's not like we'll do anything, Were not like that."  
"I know, That's what I keep telling him"

Stan looked to Kyle,  
"Wait, Is that why he is such an dick to me?"  
Kyle shrugged, "Probably."

Stan rolled his eyes,  
"That's what I mean Kyle."  
Kyle looked to him confused,

"Dude.. I'm not telling you to break up with him or anything,  
But the thing I told Cartman in science class was true.  
Dont get mad at me for saying this, but how can you like him?  
I dont fucking get it,You guys are totally opposite,  
Plus he's a fucking asshole and You deserve so much more then That Kyle."

Kyle looked down Sadly to the floor of Stan's Car.  
This wasent the first time Stan brung this conversation up.

"Its hard to explain.. I know he's a fucking asshole, but..I dont know,  
When Were alone he's so fucking different."

Stan raised his eyebrow, "Like how?"  
"Like.. I dont know.. I know he comes off as an ass on the outside, but..  
He has a whole other side of him. He doesnt act that way around you guys but when were alone,  
He's just.. different"

Stan stared at the road, "That's hard to believe."  
"I know."  
Stan shrugged, "Well whatever Kyle, I just know you deserve better"  
Kyle smiled at Stan's sympathy. He knew Stan was just trying to help,  
But it was hard to explain what Cartman and him had.

Kyle blinked, "Am I making any sense?"  
Stan smirked, "No"  
Kyle laughed, "I guess You just dont see him like I do."  
Stan pulled up to his driveway "I guess not."

* * *

Cartman stared at the side of his stomach in the mirror.  
He strolled his finger along the lines of the bruise.  
It was looking alittle better.  
It wasent purple anymore, More like a brownish yellow.  
His mom left a few hours ago and Cartman decided it was best to Stay in his room.  
He didnt want to be anywhere near Rick while he was here alone with him.

Cartman has been up in his room with his music blarring for two hours  
and was fucking bored out of his mind.

He toke his pack out of the drawer and grabbed a ciggerate.  
He had been craving one for about 30 minnneutes now.  
Cartman promised himself he wouldnt step a foot downstairs sense that asshole's here.  
But he couldnt hold his crave in any longer.  
Cartman stomped down the steps,  
His mind focusing on getting outsideas soon as possible,  
not even takeing a glance in Rick's direction.

"Hey Junior," Rick said as Cartman headed towards the door.  
Cartman stoped his walking for door and sighed, _'Too late.'_

Cartman turned to Rick who sat on the couch.  
"Grab me a beer will ya?"

Cartman was about to say  
'fuck no, get it yourself.'

But then he remembered what happened last time.  
Cartman rolled his eyes and grunted to himself walking into the kitchen.  
He toke a beer out of the fridge and walked back to Rick tossing it to him.  
Before Rick came into the picture they never had beer in the fridge, now they had packs of it.

Rick caught the Can and patted the seat next to him,  
"Come on, come watch the game."  
Cartman looked at the Tv and nodded.  
He never really liked sports.  
"no, Its ok"

Rick smiled, "No come on, I insist."  
Cartman kept frowning but slowly walked to the couch and sat down next to him.  
"You like sports junior?" He smiled.  
Cartman scrunched his nose, "No."

"Why? Come on, All guys gotta apreciate a good game of football."  
Cartman didnt replie, just stared at the Tv. He fucking hated sports, but it was better then looking at Rick.

Rick gave Cartman a hard pat on the back,  
"Come on Kid, Lighten up,  
Why you gotta be so uptight all the time?"

Cartman frowned Not taking his eyes off the Tv.  
"I'm not fucking uptight all the time,  
I just fucking hate having to sit here and hear you  
pretending that you give a fucking damn about me."

Rick frowned and flicked cartman hard on his forhead.  
Cartman acctually had to pull his head away and put his hand to the spot  
"Ow!" Cartman frowned to him  
"Dont be a smartass" Rick warned.

Cartman glarred and got up from the couch heading towards the kitchen.  
He couldnt stand another fucking minneute next to that guy.

Cartman opened the fridge, completely forgetting about the ciggerate.  
His eyes went over the items of food, then his eyes landed on Rick's Vadka.

Cartman got a thought.. He quickly leaned over,  
taking a quick look to Rick who's eyes were set on the Tv  
while he toke a swig of his beer.  
Cartman went back to the fridge and grabbed the vadka bottle and set it on the table.  
He got a cup out of the cubord and poured the vadka into the it.  
When the cup was full he closed the bottle, returning it to the fridge, and grabbed ig.  
It looked like water.

He walked into the living room passing Rick,  
Who didnt bother to look at him, And Cartman walked up the steps.

He shut the door behind him and looked at the toke a gulp, He coughed when he forced himself to swallow. He felt a burning sensation in his throat then travel down his stomach as he swallowed.  
He frowned at the cup.

Its not like he never drank alcohol.  
He had when Kenny brought him to Partys.  
But this tasted so much stronger.  
Cartman toke another gulp of the drink and this time enjoyed  
the burning. This is what he despreatly wanted right now.  
Cartman sat down at his desk and toke another drink.  


* * *

Kyle laid down on the blankets Stan set up for him on his floor.  
Kyle starred up at ceiling.  
He couldnt stop thinking Of Cartman.

He didnt bring it up to Stan beacuse he knew how much  
Stan hated hated when he talked about him.  
Which was hard for Kyle, beacuse he really wanted his best friend's oppinion on this.  
Stan's been with Wendy for years, He should know about this kind of stuff.  
Stan was up on his bed above Kyle working on his homework.

Stan glanced At kyle. Kyle was starring at the ceiling  
looking like he was thinking hard about something.

'Probably something about Cartman..Again.'  
Stan glared.  
Stan knew whenever Kyle felt down it **ALWAYS** something to do with Cartman.

That's another reason why he fucking hated Cartman's guts.  
Seeing his best friend like that,  
and it was always that asshole's fault.  
He still couldnt figgure out how he put up with Cartman's shit all the time when he was younger,  
and now Cartman's just dragging Kyle into it. It made him sick.

Stan looked again to his sad friend,  
"What's wrong?" He asked. Though he knew he probably already knew.

Kyle didnt look down from the ceiling.  
"I dont know.." he said slowly  
"It's just Eric." He said.

Stan glared, 'I knew it.'  
"How can he be fucking mad at me?  
For talking to you?! I didnt acctually think he'd leave!"

Stan sighed,  
"Kyle, It's Cartman.  
Of corse he'd leave. he loves to show people off."  
Kyle glarred "I know."

The room filled with silence.  
"Dude, Dont worry about it,  
You guys will be fine.  
You guys always do this then get back together."

Kyle shrugged "I guess" Kyle said quietly.

The room went silent again.

Stan really wanted to Change the subject,  
He grabbed the phone,  
"Dude call your mom or something,  
I dont want the cops looking for you or anything"  
Stan held the phone out to him.

Kyle rolled his eyes and toke the phone from his dialed his number,  
Two rings went by then heard his dad pick up  
"Hello?"  
"Dad, I'm staying over at Stan's tonight"  
"Kyle! I heard what happened! how could you be so disrespectful and-"  
"Dont call the cops. I'm staying here. dont call."

Kyle said over his dad's voice and hung up.  
Stan smirked "Your nice."

Kyle glarred. He had no intention of being nice to either of his parents/  
If they cant respect his life choices, Why should he respect them?

Suddenly Stan's door opened,  
"Boys, It's getting late, Time to get some sleep"  
Sharron said.  
Stan looked to her, "Ok mom"  
Kyle smiled, "Thanks for letting me stay over."  
Sharron smiled, "Sure Kyle. I know how it feels to being fights with your parents at your age."  
She shut the door and Kyle laid back down to the ground.  
Stan walked up tohis light switch and shut it off.

* * *

Cartman groaned as he switched the stations on his radio that morning.  
He was not looking forward to today.  
He was not exactly excited about having to see Kyle after what happened.  
He just wanted to get through the day as fast as he could and get home,  
and hear what the fuck Rick and his mom where talking about telling him yesterday.

He was already in a pissed off mood.  
Hhis head hurt, he only got 4 hours of sleep, he threw his alarm clock against the wall When it rung this morning, He had no breakfast and already knew today was going to be a bad fucking day.

Cartman turned onto the parking lot of his highschool and shut off the car.  
Cartman glarred when He saw Stan's Gray Car.  
'He probably brought Kyle to school' He thought iritaded.  
Cartman swung his backpack onto his back that slapped against his brown T-shirt that said in Red letter's on the front "Bite me"

Cartman got into the school and walked to his locker, quickly put in the combination and swung it open.  
His locker had papers stacked in there, which was used sense the first semester.  
He had gum Sticked on the ledge, Candy wrappers and more possible things stuffed inside.

He jamed his bag inside, preventing stuff to fall out and quickly slammed it turned and saw Kyle standing rolled his eyes, "What?!"  
"I just wanted too -"  
Cartman walked away,He really didnt want to hear it.  
He didnt want to deal with that shit right now.  
Kyle stod there sadly walking Cartman walk away,  
_'Did I do something wrong?'_ He asked himself.  


* * *

Cartman walked into science class and rolled his eyes at the sight of Stan.  
Stan didnt look to happy to see him either.  
Cartman walked and sat down at his desk.

Mr. Jhonson Walked in,  
"Ok Class, Today were going to be working with our partners again and continueing  
on the project, So team up, and everything you've missed sense last time, you now have time to work on."

Mr. Jhonson sat down at his desk going through papers.  
Everyone got up from their desks going to their Partners.  
Stan felt angry just looking at Cartman.

_'How the hell did **WE** become partners!'_  
he didnt want to work with the asshole that's giving his best friend all this fucking greif!  
Stan just so badly wanted to just punch him for all the shit he's put Kyle through.

Cartman glarred when he saw Stan frowning and walking towards his desk.  
He really, **REALLY** didnt want to fucking talk to that douchebag right now.  
Cartman fucking had it.

Stan got to Cartman's Desk and looked down to Cartman with an evil smirk.  
Cartman starred back refusing to be intimidated.  
Stan sat down next to him, "We dont have to talk.  
Let's just work on the assignment and get it over with"

Cartman stared at him, then nodded. It sounded like the best solution.  


* * *

Cartman quickly stalked out of the room as soon as the bell Rang,  
Leaving Stan frowning, and left with The project chemicals on the Desk.  
Partners were suppose to help your partner put the crap away but Cartman decided to just let Stan do it.  
He laughed quietly as he walked down the hall.

Later he remembered He now had Gym.  
Cartman glarred, He couldnt skip again, he knew Mr. Ryler is a fucking hot head.  
It wasent only the fact his body still hurt from Rick,  
But also knowing he's going to have to See Stan and Kyle in the Class.  
Cartman groaned at thought.  
He didnt want to see either of them.  
He already had to sit through an hour with Stan,  
Now he had to deal with the asshole again!?  
AND KYLE?!  
It didnt excite him.

Cartman opened the gym doors and headed towards the locker room.  
He went through the small hallway in the locker room and he felt even more pissed off when he remembered Kyle's lockerwas right next to him in the private room.

The private room was assigened to Cartman and Kyle and a few other guys  
when They Came out.  
The rest of the Straight guys didnt feel comfortable getting undressed around Gays so  
Mr. Ryler came up with the 'Private room.'  
They have one in the girls locker room for lesbians too.  
Cartman opened the door, and Ted Turner and Gabe Bernead Were already undressing.  
They were openly Gay. Single, but gay.  
Cartman went to his locker doing the combo.

_'Maybe if I just get my clothes on quick and get my shit,  
I wont even see kyle'_ Cartman thought, Putting the combination.  
Then he heard the door open beside him and rolled his eyes.  
_'I thought too soon.'_

Only four boys in this class had four guys in the private room,  
So Cartman knew it was Kyle's footsteps comming closer, But refused to look at him.

Cartman grabbed his gym shorts, avoiding contact with Kyle.  
Kyle knew Cartman was iggnoring him and did his combination.  
He toke out his gym clothes, and looked to Cartman.

"Why did you just walk away when I was talking to you?!"  
Kyle frowned.  
Cartan rolled his eyes, already annoyed, and iggnored his question.  
Cartman toke off his pants, and his shirt, grabbing his papers out of his locker.  
He forgot about the Marks...

Kyle's eyes went wide, He looked up and down at Cartman's body.  
"C..Cartman?" Kyle asked quietly  
Cartman looked at him and Saw Kyle's worried expression.  
Cartman just realized Kyle saw the bruises.

"Shit." he whispered to himself bending down,  
grabbing the shit that fell out of his locker when he opened it.

"Cartman?" Kyle asked again,  
"Why are you covered in bruises?"

Cartman put on his sweatpants,  
"It's nothing Ok?"  
Kyle's heart went faster,  
_'Why does he look like that? What the fuck happened?!'_

"What happened? Why do you have marks.."  
Kyle touched the side of his stomach where there was a yellowish brown bruise  
was marked.  
Cartman slapped his hand away, "I said its fucking nothing alright?!"  
He heard his voice get louder, and caused one of the other guys in the private room to look over at them.

Kyle's worried look never left his face,  
"No.. No, Why do you look like that?"  
Cartman threw on his shirt and rolled his eyes,  
"Its fucking nothing! Just leave it the fuck alone Ok?! Christ!"  
Cartman pushed past him and swung open the doorand it slammed behind him.

Kyle store at the door,

_'What the fuck is going on?'_  


* * *

Stan ran laps next to Kyle.  
He noticed Kyle was acting really.. Strange.  
He wondered if It had something to do with  
him seeing Cartman in the private room before class.  
_'Probably.'_ Stan thought to himself. _'It's always that asshole's fault.'_

Stan looked behind them and Saw Cartman running, looking  
down to the floor.  
"Fucking asshole" Stan muttered quietly to himself.  
"What?" Kyle looked up to him.  
"Nothing" Stan said quickly.  
Stan wanted to get Kyle's mind off him,  
"Hey Dude, Do you need another ride after school?"  
Kyle looked behind him to Cartman then back to Stan,  
"Probably." Kyle said and looked back down to the ground.

Ok, This was really bothering Stan now.  
"Dude, Did something happen when You and Cartman were in the  
private room?"  
Kyle jumped a little at the question, Caught off gaurd.  
Then he slowly looked behind him back to Cartman again.  
"Yeah" Kyle said still locking his eyes to him.  
"What happened?" Stan asked, Breathing hard from the running.  
Kyle looked to Cartman one last time then quickly looked back,  
"I'll tell you later."

* * *

Kyle walked out with Stan at the end of Gym.  
Just as Kyle predicted, Cartman didnt say a word to him in class.  
Cartman didnt even look at him.

When Kyle was hopeing to ask him about the marks again, But when He rushed to the private room,  
Cartman was already gone, And his gym clothes were already in his locker.  
Kyle looked to the ground while walking to Stan's Car.  
He hated being in fights with Cartman.. he missed him..  
And He was fucking worried about him, _'Where did all those bruises come from?!'_

Kyle was glad school was over now though, What he realy needed was to talk  
to Stan about this, Talk to anyone, His mind couldnt take it anymore.  
Kyle saw his eyes set on Cartman's corvett he sighed.  
He missed riding with him in his car.

Stan saw Kyle starring at Cartman's car and rolled his eyes.  
He really wished he could understand what Kyle meant when he  
said, Cartman was "Different" when they were alone.  
Stan couldnt immagine Cartman being any different. He's been an  
asshole his whole life, It was hard to imagine him being any different.

Stan and Kyle got into Stan's Car and Stan backed his Car up and started to drive to the road.  
"So what were you gunna tell me?" Stan asked looking both ways, to make sure  
no cars were pulling up.

Kyle still store down sadly.. "Eric.. Had bruises all over.." He said staring into space.  
Stan raised his eyebrow, "What?"  
"He.. He had bruises, all over him" Kyle said quietly.  
Stan frowned, "From what?"  
"I.. I dont know." Kyle still store down to the ground.

Silence filled the Car, Stan looked to him again,  
"Did you ask him about it?"  
"Yeah. He just told me to fucking drop it."  
Stan looked back to the road,  
He didnt know what to think.  
Cartman, Having bruises all over him?  
Really?

Kyle spoke again, "He doesnt tell me anything.  
he never tell's me anything." Stan heard Kyle's voice crack,  
He looked over at him and saw his friend's eyes turn glassy.  
Stan felt sorrow in his chest for seeing him on the verge of tears,  
Stan put one hand on the steering wheel, and one he placed on Kyle's  
shoulder,  
"Kyle.. Kyle It's Ok, Dont cry over it.  
It's probably nothing."

Kyle rubbed his eyes and looked at the window.  
"Yeah." he said quietly  
Stan looked back to the road and sighed.  
Kyle couldnt stop thinking about it..  
_'How could Cartman have gotten bruises?'_

* * *

Cartman frowned out the window of his mom's mini van.  
As soon as Cartman drove home, Rick and His mom said they should  
go out somewhere. Cartman really didnt want to go anywhere.  
Espeshily with them. He just wanted to know what the fuck their keeping from him.

Rick sat in the front seat next to my mom who was driving.  
Rick Smiled and Put his hand on Liane's Hand, She looked at him and smiled.  
Cartman rolled his eyes, It made him fucking sick.

His mom pulled into Red lobster's parking lot.  
"Come on" She announced opening the door.  
Cartman glared and got out.  
He hasent been here in forever.  
Not like it matters, He didnt like the food much anyway.  
Rick, Cartman and Liane walked inside the restrount.

A girl with brown hair and a green appron and hat smiled at them,  
"Hello, seating for three?"  
"Yes ma'am" Rick Smiled,  
"Right this way" She turned and they followed behind her.

She lead them to their table.  
Rick and Liane sat on one side and Cartman in the other.  
"Your waitress will be right with you," The girl smiled, handed them  
two menu's and walked away.

Liane smiled, "Isnt this great, we havent been here in forever" She smiled.  
Cartman held his head up with his hand and grunted.  
"I knew you'd like it" Rick smiled and kissed Lian on the cheek.

Cartman felt his stomach burn and he rolled his eyes.  
He fucking hated when Rick did that shit.

A Women with Black hair and the same outfit as the last girl came up to their  
table, "What can I get for you?"  
Liane smiled, "I'll have the french toast and eggs," Lian looked on the menu,  
"And a diet sprite please" The women wrote the order down on a pad of paper.  
"I'll have the Steak, and hamburger, and uh, you guys dont sell alcohal here do ya?"  
Rick looked up to her,  
The waitress kept her smile, "No, sorry sir we dont."  
"Oh, well thats fine. I'll have a um, a coke then."  
The women wrote it down.

Liane looked to Cartman, "What do you want sweetie?"  
Cartman was frowning ever sense he stepped foot in this place.  
Cartman looked up, "I dont care" He muttered.

"Oh.. Hmm.." Liane looked at the menu  
"How about.. Ok, He'll have the clam chowder soup and a water"  
Cartman looked at her, "A water?! are you fucking serious?!" He frowned to his mom.  
The waitress looked alittle set back on Cartman's reaction, Not like he cared.  
Liane looked to the waitress "Oh um, Actually change that, He'll have a sprite"  
The waitress slowly wrote down the order.  
Her smile was now gone.  
"Ok, Your order will be with you in just a few minneutes."  
Liane smiled, "Thank you"  
The waitress walked off.

Rick put his arm around Liane, "Now isnt this nice, Alla us bein here  
like a family" he smiled.

Cartman rolled his eyes,  
_'Were not a fucking family' He thought bitterly._

A few minneutes later the order was brought.  
The black haired waitress brought back trays and Set  
there order's infront of them.  
Cartman got his and just moved his spoon around in the soup.

Liane looked to Rick, "Now?" She asked him.  
"Now" He smiled.  
Cartman looked at them confused.

"Sweetie.." Liane smiled to her son,  
"We have something to tell you"  
Cartman frowned, "I know. What the fuck is it?"

Liane and Rick looked to eachother with sheepish smiles  
plastered accross there faces.  
Cartman was getting annoyed, "WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?!"

Rick held Liane in his arm, And Liane Leaned closer from the table  
and held onto Cartman's Hand,  
"Sweetie?" She looked into his eyes.  
"Me and Rick.. Were getting married!"  
_

* * *

_

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**  
Muhahaha! yes I had to stop there XD  
Yes.. Rick and Lian are getting married..  
See Cartman's reaction in the next chapter.  
lol, I'll write it tomorow,  
Hope you liked it!  
I love you reviewers!!_


	9. Chapter 9 Blocking him out

Liane toke Her son's hand and looked into his eyes,  
"Me and Rick.. Were getting married!"

Cartman sat there.. His heart stopped beating.  
He sunk in his chair.  
He couldnt move.. couldnt speak.  
He sat there with wide eyes, frozen.  
he couldnt believe this.. this couldnt be happening,  
This had to be a dream, it just HAD to be.

"Sweetie?" His mother smiled still holding his hand.  
The only thought that came to his mind was,  
'No..'

"Poopsikins?" His Mother asked,  
Woundering why he looked frozen.  
Cartman opened his mouth to say something  
but nothing came out.  
What was he suppose to say?  
Then his mind finnaly became unnumb and panick  
rushed through his vains  
_'No, No no no no! This cant be happening! this cant be fucking happening!!'_

"Sweetie? Are you alright?" She looked confused to her shocked son.  
"Fuck no." Cartman sat there with wide eyes, His hand still in his mother's.

"yes, Isnt this great hun?" She snuggled into Rick's arms.  
Cartman's left foot was shakeing, This had to be a fucking dream.  
He looked to Rick who was grinning.

"No." Cartman said,  
Then His head finnaly stopped spinning.  
"Fuck NO!"

His mother's expression changed.  
"Huh? What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy"

"Happy?! are you fucking serrious! this is a joke right?!  
This is a fucking joke!"

"Um.." Liane looked to rick in confusion  
"No poopsi, Were really getting married."

Cartman stod up from the table,  
Cartman held onto his head  
"FUCK! NO! This isnt happening! this isnt fucking happening!"  
He stalked out of the restrount.  
"Poosikins?" His mother and Rick ran after him.

They swung open the door and Saw Cartman walking angerily  
towards the streets,  
"Honey?! where are you going?!" Ms. Cartman yelled to him

"Away from you assholes!" He yelled back.  
Rick and Liane Ran to him.  
"Sweetie? What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy."

"I'm not fucking happy! I fucking pissed off!"  
"But why poopsikins?!"  
"Mom, You cannot marry that asshole!"  
His mother frowned and crossed her arms,  
"Eric I can marry whoever I want.  
Why are you so upset? Rick said you two were getting along"  
"No We-" Cartman paused and looked to Rick.

He had a dark expression that said _'Dont fucking say it.'_  
Cartman knew that look.  
The last time Rick had that look he threw him down the stairs  
and kicked him, till he was knocked out and sent to the hospital.

"I-" Cartman began,  
He looked to Rick again,  
He never felt so much Anger, Shock, and panick all at once before.  
He felt like he was lossing his mind.  
His heart was racing, "We-" Cartman began again.  
Cartman looked to Rick and his expression glowered.  
Cartman felt his chest twist when he looked at him.  
He was.. Afraid.

"We uh.. Were getting along fine." He said nervously glancing at Rick.  
Ms. Cartman smiled, "That's great, I knew you'd change your mind" His  
mom kissed him on the cheek. Cartman's eyes remained locked to Rick's.  
His look changed to a satisfied Grin after what Cartman said.  
That made Cartman incredibly pissed off and annoyed.  
But it was better then feeling Like Someones out to kick your ass again.

Rick Held Liane in his arms,  
"Now You can have a father Eric, Isnt that what you always wanted?"  
Cartman looked to Rick, And studdered nervously, "Uh.. yeah mom."  
Rick smiled.  
"What I've always wanted.." He lied quietly.

* * *

Kyle ended up sleeping over at Stans.. again.  
They were both working on their homework which was  
good for Stan beacuse Now Kyle can give him some answers..  
or atleast that's what he thought.

He didnt think Kyle would be sitting there starring down at his paper,  
Drawing scribbly lines slowly. Not even looking at the problems.  
Stan was worried.. He knew Kyle was completely out of it.  
"Kyle" Stan put his hand on Kyle's.  
Kyle looked up at him, as his long red hair bounced from moving.  
"You Ok?"

Kyle looked down from the paper then back to Stan  
"Yeah. Fine. Why wouldnt I be?"  
Stan glanced at Kyle's paper.  
"Beacuse weve been working on homework for ten minneutes  
and all Youve done is been drawing scribbly lines."  
Kyle sat up and looked down to his paper.  
"Oh." He said, As if he didnt realize.

A few secounds went by,  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
"No. It's Ok." Kyle said starring down at his paper.

Stan looked back to his, and starting writting down his notes.  
"Its Eirc" Kyle mumbled, Eyes still remaining on his paper.  
Stan looked up to him,  
"How can he still be mad at me?!" Kyle sat up and leaned back on his chair,  
Eyes not moving from the sheet of paper.

Stan sighed, He knew it Was about Cartman.  
"Kyle, You have to stop doing this to yourself.  
Cartman's just being a dumbass,  
He gets all pissed off all the time.  
As soon as he's in a good mood he'll come right  
back to you, he always does."

Kyle's eyes still locked to the paper.  
He arched back down the the desk and slowly started  
Drawing lines.

Stan frowned and toke the pencil from his hand.  
Kyle looked up at him "Stan! I need to do my work!"  
"Kyle, Your not even doing your work! Your spacing out!"  
Kyle looked sadly to him then looked back down.

Stan put his hand to his best friend's back.  
He hated how Kyle always dragged himself down about  
this kind of stuff.

"Kyle, Any guy who gets that pissed off about their boyfriend  
talking to a friend, has some serrious issues."

Kyle remained silent then picked up his paper and moved his  
finger around it. "I know."

Stan store at him.. he hated seeing Kyle hurting like this,  
Over a fight!  
He didnt trust Catman a bit.. What if he breaks his heart?  
If Kyle's like this now, Stan feared what would happen  
if They broke up. It scared Stan to death.

"I just.." Kyle said slowly, starring at the paper,  
"Miss him alot."  
Stan rubbed Kyle's back. "I know dude."  
He looked sadly to his friend, "I know you do."

* * *

"Yes, In three days!" Liane chriped excitedly on the phone.  
Cartman was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels  
while Cartman had to listen to his mom's giddy talk on the phone  
in the kitchen for about an hour now.

"Its so excited Sharon, Oh I have to pick out a dress,  
and I need to Buy eric a tuxcedo and -" His mother Went on.  
Cartman groaned and got up from the couch.  
He could hear it anymore.

He went up to his room and slamed the door behind him frowning.  
He laid on his bed.  
'How the fuck did this happen?' He asked himself.  
He laid there for about an hour doing nothing but stare at the ceiling.

Suddenly he heard the door downstairs slam shut.  
He went a few steps down on the stairs to see who it was  
and Rick walked in smiling and Liane jumped into his arms and he  
held her.

Cartman glared.  
"I fucking hate him" he gritted quietly through his teeth.

Then he heard his cellphone going off in his room.  
He looked at it and it said

Kyle

With the call waiting icon.  
Cartman rolled his eyes and pressed iggnore.  
He didnt want to talk to him right now.  
He didnt want to talk to anyone right now.

"hey junior, were going out to celebrate!" Rick called from downstairs,  
Cartman quickly jumped onto his bed, He heard footsteps comming up the stairs  
and Cartman immediatly put covers into his arms, then the door opened.

Rick Saw Cartman sleeping on his bed,  
"Liane, baby he's asleep!" He called downstairs.  
Cartman heard his mom come up the stairs,  
He knew they were both in his room.

"Oh.. We'll he needs rest. Let's just go ourselves."  
Liane smiled to Rick.  
"Yeah, lets go to the bar sense the kid's not commin."  
Liane smiled and they shut cartman's door and Cartman heard them  
walk down the steps.

Cartman opened his eyes and grunted.  
He didnt want to go anywhere with them.

As soon as he heard the door slam downstairs Cartman got  
off his bed and headed downstairs.

He sat on the couch and flipped on the Tv.  
But for once in his life, He didnt want to watch Tv.  
He didnt want to do anything.  
Ever sense he got home he felt like there was this  
Deep, Deppressing, Sinking feeling in his chest.

He flipped off the Tv and thought of his mom.  
He held his hand to his head, "How could she fucking to this to me?"  
He asked himself quietly.

Then a thought came to his mind.  
He got up from the couch and into the kitchen.  
He opened the fridge and Saw a new Vadka bottle.  
'Rick must bought a new one.'

Cartman snatched the bottle and flung the fridge shut.  
He twisted it open and swung it into his mouth.  
He held his head back and closed his eyes as he toke  
one, Two, Three, Four gulps and slamed it on the table.

He felt the burning feeling.  
And right now, He needed that burning feeling.  
He felt so fucking low right now.  
He wanted this.

He toke the bottle to the couch and turned the Tv on.  
He didnt want to watch but he forced himself too.  
Anything to get him away from this feeling he would do it.  
He switched it onto a Terrance and phillop rerun.  
A show he and his friends used to watch when they were younger.  
"Hey philop, I believe I have to Fart, I'm not sure, Can you have a look?"  
The Canadian bent his ass over, "Sure Terrance, Now let me just.."  
FART "AHAHAHAHA!" Terrance and phillop laughed  
Cartman glared and toke another big gulp of the vadka.

Then eventually that bottle was out, So he got another,  
Then later he got another.  
An hour later his head was held back onto the couch as he watched  
About the 4th rerun.  
Everything was getting dizzy.. He burning remained thick in his chest.  
He felt it but didnt care.

He sat there alone in the dark, the only light on was the Tv.  
It was probably 12 something, Cartman toke another gulp of  
the Vadka and laid his head back.

* * *

_"Yeah that's what you get you fucking asshole!" Cartman yelled.  
He had a knife and he stabbed Rick over, and over and over again.  
Rick laid on the floor, coughing up blood,  
"Please stop! I beg you! You are too strong, and your not fat!"  
"Fuck you" Cartman sneered, and held up his knife,  
Then above him he heard a beeping sound, "What the hell?" Cartman  
asked, Then the beeping sound got louder and louder and.._

Cartman opened his eyes, which burned from sunlight shinning  
through the windows.  
He looked down and saw an empty bottle in his hand.  
As well as Three others on the table infront of him.  
The Tv was still on. He got the remote and shut it off.  
"Ughh.." He groaned Grabbing onto his head.  
'THE BEEPING HAS TO STOP!' He thought rubbing his forehead.  
He quickly ran up the stairs, and threw it against the wall.  
It finnaly stopped. Cartman sighed.  
His head hurt like a bitch.  
It hurt like a bitch.  
He felt like his brain was banging against the sides of his head every move  
he made. Cartman looked to the clock.  
He could Still get to school.  
He concidered to just skip, but he knew as soon as Rick and his mom got home,  
She would bitch at him about it.

And by the feel in his head,  
He couldnt fucking take bitching today.

He tumbled down the steps and walked to the couch.  
He toke the bottles, Went into the kitchen and tossed them  
In The brown bag That rick throws all his empty bottles.

Cartman looked into the driveway through his kitchen window, And Rick's  
car was gone. They must have been out all night.  
Cartman held his hand to his head one last time.  
"What the fuck happened?" He whispered to himself.  
All he could remeber last night was that Rick said they  
were going out to Celebrate, He pretended to be asleep  
so he didnt have to go, and He watched terrance and phillop.

The rest was a blur.  
He just woke up with vadka bottles.  
He figguered he got fucked up.. that would explain the headaches.  
Cartman muttered to himself and grabbed his keys out of the kitchen  
drawer and headed outside to his car.

* * *

Kyle's heart beat faster when He saw Cartman.  
He was in the hallway going through his locker grabbing papers.  
Thoughts rushed to his mind,

'Should I talk to him?'  
He asked himself,

'Or should I just wait for him to talk to me?'

Kyle stod there in the hall starring.  
Cartman almost got all his stuff for first piriod.  
Kyle toke a deep breath and started walking towards him.  
He was nervous as fuck,

'What am I suppose to say?'  
He asked himself, But he was already to late.  
He was now standing next to Cartman looked to him.

Kyle held his breath,  
Wondering if this was a bad idea.

Cartman rolled his eyes to him,  
"Not now." He muttered and walked past him.

Kyle stod there and felt like His heart had been stabbed.  
He looked behind him, watching Cartman walk away.

_'Not now?'_ Kyle asked himself.  
He felt himself getting alittle teary,  
_'Am I really not that important to him that  
he shrugs me off and leaves me with a Not now?'_

Then Kyle felt like he had just been kicked in the stomach  
as the thought entered his mind.  
_'Did we break up?'_

* * *

Stan noticed in first piriod Kyle looking sadder then yesterday,  
which is pretty bad.  
Kyle was only a seat over from Stan,  
"Kyle" Stan said, Kyle looked up from his desk and looked at him.  
"Are you Ok?"  
"No."  
"What -"  
Before Stan could finish Mrs. Moore walked in the room,  
"Hello Class" she put some books down on her desk.  
"Today were going to be talking about variables.."  
Stan looked to Kyle and whispered, "What's wrong?"  
Kyle didnt look to him.

"Stan.." Kyle said quietly but his eyes remained on his desk.  
"What does it mean, if your dateing someone and you get in a fight,  
Then you try to talk to them they say 'not now?'"

Stan starred at Kyle.  
'Cartman said that?'

"It means their an asshole."

Kyle looked back down to his desk, He didnt look back up  
The rest of class._

* * *

_

Cartman starred down at his desk in science class.  
He tapped his pencil down onto it.  
He couldnt stop thinking about this whole marriage thing.  
And how that asshole was supppose to be his fucking dad  
in three days!  
Suddenly he heard a loud thump on his desk, He looked up  
and saw Stan standing their frowning.  
Cartman rolled his eyes, He guessed he was there to work on the project.

Cartman got up, not saying a word to Stan and sat down at their work place  
where their project was held.  
Stan Sat down next to him and starred.  
Not like Cartman noticed. He was zonning out.  
He felt so fucking deppressed about this.

"Look I know We made an agreement that we wont talk about  
anything but the assignment but theres something you have to know."

Cartman looked up at Stan, and saw his angry eyes.  
_'Ugh. what does he want?'_ He glared.

"I think Its really fucked up what your doing" Stan glowered.  
Cartman frowned, "What the fuck's that suppose to mean?  
What'd I do?!"  
"Besides make my best friends life a living hell, Nothing!"

Cartman rolled his eyes, He did not want to hear this right now.  
"I didnt do shit." He mumbled.  
"Cartman, I think this time Youve gone way to far,  
If you hurt Kyle emotinaly I will fucking kick your ass!"

Cartman glared, "Uh huh." he said sarcastically.  
"And you know what -" Stan went on,  
"This is bullshit." Cartman interupted him and stod up,  
walking out of the class,  
"Eric, Just where do you think your going?!" Mrs. Moore called accross the room.  
But Cartman already slammed the door.

Stan turned back to his project.  
Left alone with it AGAIN to work on it  
beacuse Cartman decided to be dumbass and leave  
Stan to finish it.. AGAIN!  
It really pissed him off.

* * *

Cartman walked out of school.  
He didnt give a shit if he'd get detention for it.

He toke a pack of of his pocket and went around the school.  
He lit the ciggerate and toke a huge drag off it.  
His body felt relieved as the tabacco went throughout his body.  
He fucking needed this.

He toke another drag.  
'Who the fuck does Stan think he is?' He thought  
to himself.

Noone talks to him like that.  
He thought about Kyle,  
He's been under complete stress ever sense he  
heard about his parents stupid wedding, his boyfriend  
didnt even cross his mind.  
Cartman flicced the Ash off his ciggerate.  
_'I guess I have been putting him off'_  
He toke another drag of his ciggerate.  
He felt alittle guilty thinking about earlier.  
Kyle came up to him, probably wanting to talk  
about him walking out of the movies, and He just  
said not now and walked off.

Cartman shrugged,  
_'He'll get over it.'_

Cartman knows right now he's feeling  
very anti-social.  
The marriage keeps running through his mind.  
_'The whores gunna marry him and I'll have an abbusing  
father. yippe.'_

* * *

When Went to the private room for Gym, He saw Cartman's  
gym clothes were still in his locker.  
_'Must be showing up late' _He thought to himself.  
He got his shorts and gym clothes on and looked to the clock.  
'He should be here' Kyle thought to himself.

But he didnt want to be late, The other homosexual guys  
in the room already left.  
Kyle ran to Gym.  
A few minneutes later Cartman wasent there.  
He knew he saw him this morning unless he was going crazy.

"Basket ball! Main sport. Toss the ball to your partners, we'll split up  
into fours, get your partners!" Mr. Ryler announced loudly in the Gymnasium.  
Stan and Kyle went to eachother right away.  
Then Clyde and Mark Went up to them,  
"Can you guys be in our group?" Clyde asked holding a basketball.  
"Yeah" Stan smiled and they split up and started  
bouncing the ball in circles to eachother.

Kyle looked to Stan "Dude, Where's Eric?"  
Stan looked left and right, behind him.  
"I dont know" He said passing the ball to Mark.

Kyle looked down and passed the ball to Clyde.  
_'He probably doesnt want to see me'_ he thought to himself.

Stan saw kyle looking down, passing the ball.  
_'God Kyle, dont do this again'_ Stan begged to himself.  
Stan passed the ball again, _'This better not be beacuse of what I said.'  
_

* * *

Stan and Kyle walked through the hallways.  
Stan was greatful the day was over.  
He couldnt stop worrying about his friend, he looked so bad.  
He felt like he hated Cartman even more then this, But hateing him  
anymore then he did probably wasent possible.

Stan then remebered, "Oh Dude, I cant drive you, Me and Wendy were  
suppose to go to this gay carnival thing."

"Carnival thing?"  
Stan rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Its about two hours away but Wendy begged me to go."  
Kyle grinned, "She didnt beg you, You just cant say no to her!" He punched Stan's arm playfully.  
Stan laughed, "That, Is probably true."

Kyle stod next to Stan as Stan put in the combination of his locker,  
"You sure you can get a ride?"  
Kyle sighed, "Yeah My dad can come get me."  
"Oh, Ok." Stan shut flung his locker shut.  
He smiled and started walking away, "See ya dude!"  
Kyle smiled and waved back, "See ya."

When Stan was out of sight Kyle closed his eyes  
and sighed.  
_'I have to talk to them sooner or later.'_

He dialed his number.  
"Hello?" His dad picked up,  
Kyle felt a small bit relieved it was his dad we would  
talk to first.

"Hey dad" Kyle said tightly.  
"Kyle, KYLE you are in serrious trouble!"  
"I know, I know. Look, I'm sorry for what I did Ok?"  
Kyle heard his dad sigh, "How could you do that?"  
"I dont know Ok, I lost it.  
Mom Knows I'm gay but she.. she makes it sound so wrong!  
I cant even have Eric at my own house without him feeling uncomfortable  
beacuse Mom's unhappy about it!  
I just wish she'd understand you know, I cant help it.  
I'm gay, and I wish you giuys would just fucking accept me for  
who I am."

Kyle awaited for his dad to scream at him about how  
disrespectful it is to swear at your own father and yadda yadda all this crap.  
Kyle frowned into the phone.

Then he heard his dad sigh again.  
"I know Kyle." His dad said.  
Kyle instantly turned shocked, his eyes went wide  
"What?"  
"I know your mom and me are having a hard time adjusting to it  
and I'm sorry if your mother got.. alittle out of hand.  
But your my son and I'll always love you no matter what choices you make."  
Kyle smiled and sat down against the locker.

He couldnt believe his dad was being so accepting.  
He was expecting him to not understand.  
"Thanks dad" Kyle grinned  
"Your welcome."  
"Oh, and Dad can you pick me up?"  
"Sorry Kyle, I cant. I have to work late at the office."

Kyle put his hand to his head. "Ok."  
"Why dont you have Stan give you a ride?"  
"He cant."  
"Oh, Well why not Eric? He's usually the one who gives  
you rides anyway right?"

Kyle sighed, "Yeah."  
"Ok then. Oh I have to go, A client of mine is calling, Bye Kyle"  
"But dad-"  
But the phone already hung up.

Kyle slammed his phone shut.  
"Damn it."

Kyle slowly got up from the ground, "Guess I'll walk." He said.  
He stepped foot outside and the wind blew hard into his face, and  
snow drited onto his Skin, almosr hurting him.  
Kyle ran back inside. Fucking bad weather.

He sat down onto the ground.  
_'Now what the fuck am I suppose to do?'_

Kyle got a thought and reached down into his pocket  
and grabbed his flip phone.  
He went through his phone book and landed on Cartman's  
number That said Eric with a heart on it.

He starred at the number.  
'Should I?' He asked himself.  
He starred at the phone as if it were mocking him.  
Then he shut the phone. 'He wouldnt pick up again anyways' He thought  
to himself annoyed.  
A few secounds later he got his phone back out, Went to Cartman's  
number and pressed the green call button._

* * *

_

Cartman blasted his Papa roach's song Last resort in his Car.  
Driving onto the freeway.  
He glarred at the car infront of him "Fucking asshole" he muttered  
The Car got right in the spot he was going into.

Suddenly Cartman felt his phone vibrate.  
He picked it up and it said

Kyle

Cartman pressed iggnore then put his hands back onto  
the wheel, really wishing the guy infront of him would hurry the fuck up.  
His phone vibrated again. Cartman rolled his eyes and toke it out of his jean pocket.

Kyle

Cartman glarred, He was about to press  
iggnore then he remebered what he thought  
earlier today about him putting him off.  
Cartman was annoyed at himself at this point for  
doing this, He pressed connect.

"Hello?" He asked flat.  
"Um.. Eric?" Kyle asked, Supprised he picked up.  
"No Its Shirly fucking timple. What the fuck do you want?!"  
He heard Kyle sigh on the other line, "Look, Can you just pick me up?"

Cartman hesitated, Did he really just ask him that?  
"What?"  
"Dude can you pick me up?"  
Cartman smirked, "no."

"Dude why are you being such an ass?!  
Noone will pick me up and I'm-"  
Cartman instantly got sick of his bitching,  
"I'm hanging up now" he said over Kyle's voice.  
"WAIT!" Kyle said.

Cartman rolled his eyes but stod on the phone.  
"Eric.. Please dont put me through this anymore.  
If you want to break up with me, do it right fucking now!"

Cartman didnt frown anymore.. he said nothing.

"If you dont, If you still want to be my boyfriend,  
come pick me up. beacuse It's fucking cold and I have no ride."

Cartman didnt say anything for a few secounds then said,  
"fine jew." he mumbled and hung up the phone.

Cartman turned the Car around, not carring that he just broke  
the law, He got honks from about 5 different Cars.  
Cartman rolled down the window, "Yeah, Fuck you too!"  
He held his middle finger up out the window driving off.

* * *

Cartman stopped his corvett infront of the school,  
then he saw Kyle's familar face and big red hair, and the way  
it bounced when he ran towards his car.  
Cartman store at him..  
He almost forgotten how cute he looked.

Kyle got to the Car and slamed the door behind him,  
Cartman's Car roared onto the street as soon as the door shut.

Silence filled the car.

"Are you mad?" Kyle asked him.  
Cartman sighed, He was not up for this whole  
lovey dovy, love you shit right now.

"No I'm not mad." He gritted.  
Silence filled the car.  
"You seem mad" Kyle said.  
"I'm not." He said in a flat tone.

Silence filled the Car.

"All I want to know is how you got those bruises Eric"  
Cartman's hands tightened on the steering wheel.  
He did not want to fucking go through this again.  
"I told you, Its fucking nothing" He said trying to stay calm.

"Well It is something -"  
"Its nothing"  
"Then why do you have -"  
"FUCK! Just leave it alone!!  
Jesus fucking christ! I have a few marks so what?!"

Kyle store at him with a stunned expression.

Cartman sighed. He didnt mean to freak out  
like that. Sometimes his anger gets the best of him.

"Its bad enough My mom getting married, I dont  
need you bitching to me about shit too."

Kyle's eyes went wide, "YOUR MOM'S GETTING MARRIED?!"  
Cartman looked at him confused, then just remebered  
he didnt tell anybody about that.  
"Yeah." He said plain.  
Kyle smiled, "That's awesome dude! congratulations"  
Cartman frowned, "For what? I'm not getting married"  
"Yeah but you get a dad now!"

Cartman rolled his eyes, "Whatever."  
Kyle looked at him hurt, "Arnt you happy?"  
"Yeah. Extreamly excited." he said with a bored tone.  
"Dude.. Your moms getting married!"  
"I know." Cartman felt himself getting angrier.  
Kyle frowned, "Why are you being a dick about it?"  
Cartman lost it, "I'm not being a fucking dick! I dont want him  
in my fucking family!"

"Why?"  
Cartman glared, _'Almost to his house'_ he reminded himself.  
"It's nothing." Cartman store at the road,  
"No!" Kyle wouldnt let this go,  
"Why dont you want him in your family?"  
"I just fucking dont alright?!" He put his hand to his head  
then back on the wheel.

Kyle frowned and felt his chest weez,  
"Why dont you tell me anything?"  
Cartman said nothing.  
"You never tell me anything."

Cartman pulled up into Kyle's parking lot and stopped.  
"Were here. get out."

"Why dont you ever tell me anything?"  
Cartman rolled his eyes and put his fingers through  
his hair. He didnt want to talk about this. at all.  
He really didnt want to go through shit with kyle,  
He wanted the conversation over with.

"I do tell you stuff.."  
"No you dont." Kyle interupted.

Cartman frowned, "Were at your fucking house you just  
asked for a ride. I gave you it."

Kyle angerily toke of his seatbelt.  
"Fine." he said stepping out of the Car.  
"But at some point your going to have to let me in."

Cartman store at him and Kyle missed his brown eyes..  
The one's he was starring into.  
_'What is he not telling me?  
What happened between us kissing in the school parking  
lot to this?'_

Kyle slowly shut the door.  
He didnt want to Look away from eric's eyes,  
But it was when they turned angry from standing there  
That Kyle realized he wanted to leave.

When Kyle shut the door Cartman quickly drove back and  
sped off.

Kyle store sadly at the road watching him drive around the corner.  
_'What's happening to him?'_

* * *

**Authors note:**

A lot of Cartman/Kyle dramma there.  
Cartman is being an ass.. but he cant  
deal with the marriage thing, so he  
takes it out on other people.  
asshole.  
Lol, anyway, hope you liked it!  
I love you! To the people who have reviewed me so far!  
XD (write the next chap 2mrw)


	10. Chapter 10 Missing eachother

Cartman was driving home from Kyle's.  
He was still stressed out from the argument.  
The words kept repeating in Cartman's mind.  
"Fine. But at some point your going to have to let me in."

Cartman rolled his eyes at his thoughts.  
"You dont want to know the truth Kahl."  
He said to himself in the empty car.

He got to his house and pulled up into the driveway.  
He got out and opened the door.  
He flung the door open and let it slam shut behind him.

He looked up and saw rick,  
He squinted at the sight of him.  
"Where were you?" Rick frowned.  
Cartman frowned in disgust,  
"None of your damn buisness where I was!"  
Cartman then felt himself being slammed against the door.

"Dont use that language with me boy, Or I outta teach you some manners"  
Rick said close to his face.  
"Is that what you want?"  
Rick held cartman's arms pinned to the door,  
and shoke him, "Huh You little punk?! Is that what you fucking what?"  
"Back the fuck off me!" Cartman tried shoving him off,  
Then he felt his nose in pain, Cartman would hold onto it, But Rick still  
had his hands clung onto his arms.  
Then Cartman realized Rick had just punched him.  
He felt something dripping out of his nose.. Blood he figguered.  
"Say it again!" Rick yelled shakeing him again,  
Then his face got closer to Cartman's.

So close Cartman could smell his breath,  
Warm and beer smelling breath.  
"I dare you" He whispered.

Cartman was frowning.  
He Never wanted to give up his pride,  
EVER to ANYONE.  
But he didnt want to be punched again either.  
His nose was still stinging, He woundered  
if Rick broke it.  
Cartman remained silent.  
A few secounds went by and Rick held his arms and  
slamed him against the door one more time.  
Rick smiled, "That's what I thought."

Rick Walked into the kitchen.  
Cartman stod there still shocked.  
He slowly went down to his knees on the doorway and sat  
there. His heart was beating fast and his nose hurt like a bitch.

Cartman sat there slowly breathing in and out,  
Shaky breaths.  
He looked to his hands and he was shakeing.  
He wipped the dripping feel on his nose with his hand  
And toke it back.  
His hand was smeared in blood.  
Cartman was still shakeing.  
He could feel tears at the end of his throat but he kept them  
in. He gasped, and starred at his blood marked hand still shakeing.  
He sat there for about three more minneutes.

Then when he saw Rick come out of the kitchen and onto the couch  
He looked at Cartman.  
He saw Cartman sitting down against the doorway where he left him,  
Blood at the bottem of his nose, shakeing and noticed Him jump alittle  
when he came into the room.  
Rick laughed to himself.  
_'The little shit's scared of me now'_ Rick smirked in his thoughts.

Rick got up just to adjust himself on the couch to be more comfortable  
and the secound he moved, Cartman jumped back.  
Rick Starred at him. _'Aint so tough now are ya junior?'_ he thought to himself.

Rick flicced open his beer bottle,  
"Kid stop being a little wuss, Get off your ass."  
He watched Cartman slowly get up from his knee's but stared at him  
with caution.  
Rick laughed, "Junior, I'm not gunna hit ya again,  
Dont be a fucking moron. Just dont say stupid shit  
like that or your gunna get hit." Rick gazed to Cartman.

Cartman remained silent, Just starring at Rick.  
Rick was impressed, He didnt even see the kid blinked.

A few secounds later Cartman slowly moved out of the living room and into the  
kitchen. He heard Rick laughing behind him in the living room.  
Cartman frowned, "Fucking asshole" his voice cracked, then noticed,  
His voice was wimpering and was about to cry.  
Cartman put his hands to his head, Begging himself not to Let  
That asshole get the satisfaction of seeing his tears.  
He rubbed his eyes, and wiped away more blood then came to his nose.  
He sniffed looking down.

Then he looked to the fridge.  
He went to the fridge and toke out A Vadka.  
He toke the bottle, He didnt give a fuck if Rick saw him with it.  
He went out into the living room, and up the stairs.  
He smiled and felt relieved when Rick didnt even look his way.

Cartman toke the bottle and flicced it open.  
He toke a huge swollow and felt the alcohol Slid slowly  
down into his chest.  
He sighed and sat on his bed takeing another drink.  
This is all he needed.  
He knew the bottle could help his problems become slowly  
farther and farther away and he'll be lost in dizziness.  
That's what he wanted.  
To be away from here.  
To be away from Rick, His house, Everyone, Everything.  
He toke another sip.  
This was all he needed.

* * *

  
Kyle laid in his bed.  
Looking through his photo album of him and Cartman.  
He started making it when they first got together.  
Kyle store sadly down at the pictures.

He looked at the one Where Cartman was holding him up  
on his back just playing around, They starting dateing a few weeks before  
the picture. Stan was in it too but he was cut off.

He looked at another one, It was the same one except Kyle  
was on Cartman's Back and held his head back while he kissed him.

He sighed and looked to the next picture,  
It was at a parade where we had a picnic.  
Him, Cartman, Stan and Kenny went there.  
The picture was a close up of Cartman on top of him, holding him in the Grass  
kissing. Kenny snuck up on them and toke it and Cartman got all mad.

Kyle looked to the next page and saw a picture  
of them outside the school.  
Stan was taking the picture.  
Me and Cartman were in the middle and Kenny was off to the side smiling  
and had a ciggerate in his hand.  
Cartman's arms where wrapped around Kyle's waist and his head rested  
on Kyle's shoulder, He didnt smile though.  
He rarely smiled in pictures.

Kyle felt his heart sink.  
He shut the photo album and set it onto the floor  
and back under his bed.

_'What happened?'_ Kyle asked himself, Feeling his eyes getting watery.  
_'What happened between then and now?  
Where the fuck did I go wrong?'_

Kyle laid his face in his arms and felt himself trying to Cry.  
He loved him so much, It hurt.  
He wished he didnt fucking love him so much but he did.  
He wimpered in his arms.  
_'What did I do wrong?'_ he asked himself.

In the middle of his crying he felt his door open,  
He quickly wipped his tears and spun around.  
He was expecting to see his mom in the door way  
but it was Kenny.

Kyle raised his eyebrows, "Kenny? What are you doing here?"  
Kyle asked, Trying to hide the weakness in his voice.  
Kenny shrugged but his eyes were wide.  
Kenny could tell he was crying.  
It was obvious.  
Kyle was the worst at hidding things.

Kenny walked up to him, "Hopin to get some  
answers on that homework assignment Mrs. Bell  
gave us.." Kenny sat on the bed and touched his arm  
"Why are you cryin?"

"Me?" Kyle's voice cracked, sitting up.  
Kyle faked a laugh,  
"I'm not crying does it look like I've been -"  
Kyle felt his tears escaping, "Crying?" He finsished his  
sentance with a wimper and his eyes were wattering again.

Sat turned away from him and hid in his arms.  
This was so fucking embarresing, He never cried infront  
of Kenny before, Stan but not Kenny.  
Kenny put his hand on his friend's back  
"What's wrong?"

Kyle slowly looked up  
_'No point in lying.' _he thought.

Kyle wipped his tears and looked to Kenny.  
He's never really been personal with Kenny,  
Now he's going to put his trust in him to the test.

"I.. It's.." Kyle croaked, Studdering.  
Then he immediatly looked down and started to wimper.  
Kenny put his arm around him and rocked him a little,  
"Its Ok" He said,  
"Eric.." Kyle tried again,  
Kyle sniffed and wiped his tears away.

"I.. I think Eric wants to.." He gulped,  
"Break up with me" He felt his tears getting hotter and  
he looked down. He was crying like a fucking kid.  
It was so fucking embarresing but he couldnt stop himself.

Kenny held onto him tighter, comforting his friend,  
"Why do you think that?"

"I.." Kyle searched for words.  
"He.. He's just.. just different."  
Kenny raised his eyebrow, "How different?"

Kyle wipped his developing tear away and sighed,  
trying to stop himself from crying.

"He.. It's just N..Not the same.  
He.. he wont even talk to me!"  
Kenny held him tighter but remained silent.

"There.. There are bruises Kenny" Kyle looked to him,  
"Bruises.. on his body, I, I asked him about it and he flipped  
out."

Kenny's eyes widdened, "Bruises?"  
Kyle nodded.  
Kenny looked down, he didnt know what to think.  
Kyle started wimpering again and Kenny held him.  
Kyle was glad he was there.. glad to have someone there  
to hold him.. Help him through this.  
But he really wanted Cartman.

* * *

Cartman slowly observed his wounded nose.  
Dry blood remained.  
He was in the bathroom, He grabbed a piece of toilet paper,  
soaked it in water and touched his nose,  
He had to get the blood off.  
"Ow!" He jumped when the water touched his skin,  
He looked to the tissue and glarred, He leaned closer into the mirror  
"Son of a bitch" He muttered as the pain incressed rubbing the water  
On the wound.  
Turns out Rick didnt break it. But it felt broken.  
It fucking stung when Cartman gently rubbed the water  
over his nose.

Eventually the stinging pain could be over.  
He threw the bloody tissue into the garbage and stepped back  
taking a good look at himself.  
His nose looked alot better.

Cartman would not dare going downstairs.  
That asshole's down there.  
Cartman groaned and walked into his room slamming his door.  
He wished Rick would fucking leave.  
And Cartman thought back to the time's that asshole wasent  
in his life, and at the time he thought THAT was bad.. fucking wrong.  
It was so much better back then.  
Cartman was on his secound bottle of vadka.  
He knew he was going to get a headache by tomorow,  
but he didnt give a fuck.  
He toke another big gulp and stuffed the almost empty bottle under his bed  
and laid down into a deep sleep.

* * *

Next day, Same rutine.  
Beeping noise woke him up from his pleasent sleep.  
It pissed him off.  
Had a headache, Like he predicted he would.  
Walked out the door hoping Rick wouldnt talk to him,  
Luckily he kept his eyes to the Tv and didnt.  
Cartman started driving to school.

Cartman looked to His Gas Mil. It was low.  
Cartman sighed, "God damnit."  
He turned to the next gas station ahead and  
and parked his car.  
He got out and started putting his gas into his car.  
When it was done He decided to go inside.  
Why not.

He went inside and grabbed a Monster energy.  
Decided he needed one after last night.  
He again didnt remember what happened so he  
obviously got fucked up.  
He went to the register and an attractive brunnete was at the front.  
Cartman put down the Monster, and reached his hand for his wallet  
"I got gas too." He muttered.  
"Alrighty" She smiled and typed buttons on the register.

Cartman got out his brown wallet and opened it to get a ten  
dollar bill out.  
He opened his wallet and paused.  
He forgot it was there.. there was a picture in his wallet of him and Kyle.  
Kyle was kissing him on the cheek and He was fliccing the camara off.  
Cartman smiled a alittle.  
He felt a little thump in his chest looking at it.  
It was then he realized.. He really missed him.

"You got that?" The Women asked, breaking Cartman out of his  
gaze. He shoke his head, "Oh yeah, sorry." He got the money out  
and stuffed his wallet back in his pocket.  
The women smiled and recieved the cash and gave him his change.  
"Have a good day" the women smiled,  
Cartman grabbed his monster.  
"Doubt it." Cartman mummbled walking to the door.

* * *

Stan was driving Kyle to School.  
It was one of those rare days when Wendy wasent in the car for once.  
It was alot quieter.  
Kyle was glad Kenny came over last night.  
He really had to get all that shit about Cartman off his chest but  
knew Stan wouldnt really like to hear it.  
He started feeling guilty, like Maybe he toke Kenny's friendshio for granted.

"You Ok?" Stan interupted Kyle's thoughts.  
Kyle looked at him,  
"Fine. Why?" he lied.  
"I dont know. You look down.  
Something about Cartman?"

Kyle's eyes went wide,  
_"Did he really just ask me that?!'_

"Why do you care?! You hate when I talk about Cartman!"  
Stan rolled his eyes, "Kyle, I care beacuse your my best friend,  
Yeah I dont like the guy but if something's really bothering you  
about him I want to know."

Kyle sighed, Stan was always a good friend.  
He was always willing to hear about his and Cartman's  
crap even though he could tell Stan didnt enjoy listening  
he still gave him advice. He was still always there.  
But this time, He felt like he had to deal with this on his own.

Kyle smiled, "Yeah dude, I know. Thanks but nothings bothering me."  
Stan raised his eyebrow like he didnt believe him.  
"Seriously!" Kyle insisted,  
Stan shrugged, "O-Kay." he smiled.  
But something really was wrong.  
"Just tell me if theres something on your mind dude."  
Kyle smiled, "Ok"  
He was so glad to have Stan as a friend.

* * *

Kyle felt more and more nervous as he was walking to his locker.  
He knew Cartman's was just around the corner.  
After what happened in the car yesterday, He was pretty sure Cartman  
didnt want to see him.  
'I'll just go the long way around' Kyle thought to himself.  
Thinking of avoiding him today.  
He turned to put in his locker combo.  
Just at that moment Cartman's face caught the corner of his eye.  
He was standing a few feet away,  
Starring at him.  
Kyle's heartbeat stopped.  
He froze.

Cartman smiled. Then continued walking.  
Kyles heart jumped when he was out of sight,  
'Did he just smile at me?!' He could practically jump for joy.  
A big smile went accross his face.  
Just a simple smile from him just made his whole day light up.  
Just a simple small smile from Cartman completely changed everything.  
Kyle's heart got a warm feeling.  
Just Cartman's smile.. Made him know everything was going to be Ok.

* * *

Cartman dreaded walking to science in secound piriod.  
He was sick of seeing Stan's stupid face.  
Everytime he see's him he wants to punch him.  
Cartman knew Stan felt the same way about him.

He walked into the classroom and Stan was already at the  
table working on it.

Cartman sighed and started walking to the table.  
When Cartman stod next to Stan's seat, Stan looked  
up at him and rolled his eyes.  
Cartman frowned, "Dont roll your eyes at me, Asshole!"  
"I didnt"  
"Yes you did!"  
Stan shoke his head, "Whatever Cartman."

Cartman sat on the seat next to Stan.  
A few minneutes went by and Stan looked to Cartman  
"Dude, You dont even have to be here, Youve hardly done any  
work on the project anyways!"  
Cartman frowned, "You wont let me do anything!"  
"Beacuse I want to get a good grade!"  
"Then stop your bitching!"

"Boys, Do I have to call the princable?!" The teacher yelled  
upfront, they looked around and noticed everyone was starring at them.  
Guess they were argueing a little too loud this time.  
Stan spun around, "No sir. Sorry"  
The teacher sat down at the desk,  
"It's Ok. Be a little quieter. And no argueing."  
"Yes sir." Stan nodded then looked back the the project.

Cartman snickered, silently laughing.  
Stan frowned and turned to him, "WHAT?!"  
Cartman was still smiling, "Your such a fucking suck up dude"  
"Shut up Cartman or I'll kick your ass"  
Cartman sat back with his arms crossed and looked to Stan concidedly.  
"No you wouldnt."  
Stan poked his finger into Cartman's chest "You wanna bet?"  
Cartman kept his sly grin.  
"You wouldnt beacuse you know Kyle would be supper pissed off at you  
if you did."

Stan's expression changed.  
He didnt even think about that.  
Then he frowned again,  
"Shut the fuck up, you stupid asshole" and turned  
back to the project.  
Cartman smiled with satisfaction.  
He loved seeing him pissed off.

* * *

At the end of The day Kyle went through his locker,  
putting books into his bag, while talking to Stan.  
"..So Wendy met me after my game right, and she brought  
this other guy and I asked who the dude was and she said  
mark, This guy who Likes Bebe, Then bebe comes up to me asking  
about you"

Kyle raised his eyebrow, then continued putting books into his bag.  
"Dude really? Still?"  
"Yeah, Dude It's like she doesnt get the point that your gay.  
Everyones told her."  
Kyle shut his locker, "I guess not." He said.  
He had to addmitt he was alittle flattered a person liked him so much..  
It would just be better if it wasent a girl..  
If he was straight he'd probably go for Bebe.

"I dont know why she keeps trying dude.  
I already told her I'm dateing Cartman" Kyle said walking  
down the halls with Stan.  
Stan stopped, "Dude.. Are you dateing Cartman?  
You guys havent talked or looked at eachother sense two weeks ago!"

Kyle felt his voice sting.  
_'Ugh.. Stan why did you have to remind me?'  
_  
Kyle looked down sadly,  
"I know.. and I dont know."

Stan immediatly regreat what he said,  
when he saw Kyle's expression.

_'FUCK WHY DID I ASK THAT!?  
I'm so fucking stupid!  
stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

Stan tried getting away from the subject quickly,  
"So Uh, You doing anything tonight?"  
"No,"  
"Oh cool. we should hang out"

Stan swung open the doors of their school heading for his car.  
"Yeah, That'd be sweet" Kyle smiled,  
They got closer to the Car,  
"Yeah I -"  
"Hey!" Someone inturupted Stan.  
They both looked to their side, from the voice and  
Cartman stod there with his arms crossed.

"Uh.." Stan Started.  
He looked to Kyle whos eyes look like  
they were going to buldge out.

Cartman walked over and Grabbed Kyle's arm.  
"Come on Kahl, Your ridding with me."  
Kyle stod there speachless,  
Before Kyle could get a word in Cartman was already dragging him accross  
the parkinglot and to his car.

Stan stod there, Starring at Cartman dragging his best friend away.  
'What the fuck?'

* * *

Kyle's heart felt like it was going to jump into his throat.  
The minneute Cartman was pulling him to his Car he felt..Happy.  
He felt bad for just leaving Stan there, But here He was,  
Back in Cartman's Car, Sitting next to him, Just like it used to be.  
He couldnt feel anymore happy, He missed him so much.

They didnt say a word as Cartman started driving.  
Kyle was just smiling like a freak looking out the window.  
Cartman's eyes didnt look off from the road.  
Kyle kept his smile and looked to Cartman.  
"Explanation?" he asked.  
Cartman's blank expression remained on the road.  
"Nope." he said.

Kyle just kept smiling,  
He didnt Care anymore about what happened,  
Or Didnt care Cartman to explain.  
The important thing was they obviously werent fighting  
anymore, he was back with him, and that was all Kyle wanted.

Kyle didnt know where Cartman was driving.  
He didnt ask, He didnt care.  
All he cared about was that he was there with him.  


* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Sorry this chapter was kinda short.  
I wrote more but decided to use that in the next Chap.  
Plus I g2g. Church. Wednesday thing.  
:p  
hope you liked the chap though :D  
love you reviewers!

p.s hehehe I betcha love I put them back together  
doncha? lol. most of ya kept asking for them to  
get back together and so I'm like "FINE! FIINE!!! GOD!"  
just kiddding.  
lol sorry, hyper today.  
byes :)


	11. Chapter 11 Love and Pain

Cartman pulled up to an old amusment park that was only used durring the summer.

"Come on" he said getting out of the car and slamming the door.  
Kyle was extreamly confused.  
What were they doing here?

Kyle got out of the car and ran to him,  
"Eric, Eric where are we going?" he ran and caught up to him.  
Cartman tilted his head and smiled,  
"You'll see."Cartman grinned.  
Cartman and Kyle went up to the went up to the wired fence and  
Cartman started kicking the sand variousof times.  
_'What the fuck?'_ Kyle looked at him strangely

"What are you doing?"  
Cartman kept kicking the sand next to the fence  
"You'll see."  
Kyle was completely lost.  
_'What the hell was is he doing?'_

Then evenutally the spot Cartman was kicking broke open  
and there was a hole on the ground to the other side,  
"Cartman?! What the fuck?"

Cartman smiled, "Like it? I did it."  
He looked at the hole with pride.

"Eric You cant do that!"|  
Cartman made a scuffing sound  
"So?"  
"So Your breaking the law!"  
Cartman rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah yeah,  
When are you gunna have some fun in your life jew?"

Cartman jumped into the whole and started digging at the wall.  
Kyle looked down to him, "  
"Do you know how much trouble you canget into for this?!"

Cartman rolled his eyes, "Thats why you dont get caught."

Kyle lowered his knees to the ground to get a closer look to Cartman,  
"Dude, They could have camara's somewhere!"

Cartman smirked, "They wouldnt have camara's on if the park is fucking closed dumbass."

"You dont know that!  
Maybe they do beacuse retards like you,Try to break in!"  
Kyle sneered, hoping to convince him to stop.

Cartman put out one final kick to the wall of the hole, and it broke down,  
leading a passage way to the other side of the fence.  
Kyle's eyes widdened, _'Fuck.'_

Cartman went through the underground hole and stod up on the other side of the fence,  
"Ok, Fine. You can be a fucking pussy and stay out here alone  
and fucking bored, Or come with me and have some fun. your choice."

Kyle crossed his arms,  
"I dont want to get in trouble.  
If the cops found out Cartman we would be in so much shit"  
he frowned.

Cartman rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Be a Jew and sit out here then."  
Cartman got up from the hole and started walking towards the amusment  
park. Kyle crossed his arms tighter around his chest,

"FINE! I WILL!" He frowned.  
A few secounds later went by and Cartman was walking farther and farther away.

Kyle felt alone, and sat there while the wind breezed through his hair.  
"Fucking stubborn asshole" he muttered to himself.  
He saw Cartman almost out of sight.  
Kyle sighed.  
"God damn it" He mumbled getting into the hole and got out to the other side.

He ran towards Cartman,  
"Wait!" Cartman turned around and smiled.  
He knew Kyle would come in eventually.

Kyle got up to him,  
"Hah, I knew you'd get that sand out of your vagina sooner or later."  
Cartman smiled.

"Ugh" Kyle rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever, Lets just do what you came to do and get out of here."  
he frowned.

Cartman wished his boyfriend would sometimes just lighten up a bit,  
Have a little fun, stop constantly worrying about consiquences.  
It really pissed him off every time he brings shit like that up.

Kyle was frowning, stubbornly walking in the dark park.  
Cartman was smiling walking calmly beside him.

"Ahhh" He smiled up to sky with his hands behind his head.  
Kyle glarred "What?"

"Ever see this place fucking empty?"  
Kyle looked confused at first, Then looked around,  
Cartman was right.

He was so used to being here in daylight,  
With little kids screaming,  
Roller coasters roaring above them, Lines everywhere..Now, It was just so quiet.

Kyle's frown undid itself as he looked around."Wow. Eric, Your right."

Cartman smirked, "I know I'm right."

Kyle let out a small laugh,"Concited much?"  
"Psht. Me? please, compared to Mr. I'm gunna be a straight A student,  
not get in trouble and impress my bitch mom all day long-"  
"Hey!" Kyle interupted him,

"You know I'm not like that to my mom anymore!"  
Cartman thought back, then remembered his last time  
he went to his house. He forgot.

"Oh yeah. We'll I guess My little Jew's growing up."Cartman put his arm around Kyle,  
"How does it feel to be a small coragous jew being able to stand up for yourself?"  
He asked talking into his bald fist as if it was a micraphone.  
Cartman put his fist by Kyle's mouth.

Kyle rolled his eyes and smiled,  
"Fuck off!" He groaned jokingly yanking Cartman's arm off him.

Cartman put his arms on Kyle's waist and stod behind him,  
"Thats not nice Kahl, You should be nice to your Big strong boyfriend"

Kyle laughed, "True sentance if you take out the strong"

Cartman frowned but his hands remained around Kyle's stomach,  
"I'm not fat." he sneered  
Kyle smiled, "Of corse your not" Kyle said Sarcastically.  
Kyle toke Cartman's Hand and fiddled with his fingers  
"I'm not." Cartman kept frowning,  
"Your not fat." Kyle lied after him, trying to keep a serrious face.

A few secounds went by, and they kept walking,  
"Holly fucking balls" Cartman said in a low voice out of nowhere.  
Kyle looked at him, "What?"  
Cartman pointed to a sideways dirrection, Kyle looked and saw a ride with Teapots

Kyle laughed, "Oh My god! That thing is still here?!"  
The teapot was their favorite ride when they were younger  
and werent tall enough to ride any of the other rides.

Kyle started walking towards it grinning,  
Kyle, Cartman Stan and Kenny would always ride this thing when they were little.

Kyle laughed, "Go to the red one!" Kyle pointed and laughed,  
Cartman grinned, That saying brought back old memorys.

They always said that at this ride,  
'go to the red one'

Cartman didnt give a fuck when he was little what teapot he got into,  
but Stan was obbsessed with the red teapot and clamied it spun the fastest.  
Even though Cartman was pretty sure it was bullshit beacuse they  
all looked to him like they went the same speed.

Kyle and Cartman ran and jumped into the red tea pot and laughed as they settled themselves in the familiar ride.  
Cartman had his arm around Kyle and he threw his head back looking at the stars.  
They were bright tonight.

Kyle put his head on Cartman's chest.  
He had missed this so much.

A few moments went by and out of the blue Kyle started laughing.  
Cartman looked at him and frowned,  
"What?!"  
Kyle laughed, "Nothing.  
It's just, I dont know, It seems like were in a movie or something.  
I mean come on, were sitting in a tea pots, stars are bright, Its fucking funny"

Cartman thought about this,"Hah, Yeah. Dude if this was a movie I'd be so fucking cheesy."  
Kyle giggled, "Dude, If this was a movie, your character wouldnt be based on you."  
Cartman frowned,  
"Why the hell not?"  
Kyle smiled, "Eric.. your not the romantic type."  
"I can be the romantic type!" Cartman got deffensive.  
Kyle laughed, "No you cant" He smiled.  
Cartman glared, "Whatever. I'm not into that shit. fucking sue me."

Kyle laughed,  
Probably beacuse this was a perfect setting,  
It almost seemed like something that would happen in a dream or some shit like that.

Cartman held kyle in his arm,"Hey jew boy," Cartman looked down to him.  
Kyle rolled his eyes, Of corse Cartman would ruin the moment with some imuture mark like that.

"If this was a movie, You know what would make It an even better movie?"  
"what?"  
"A makeout scene." Cartman grinned evily.  
Kyle felt his cheeks getting hot and he looked down smiling.  
He hated When Cartman made him blush. He felt like a fucking girl.

"Oh really?" Kyle looked up to him looked up smiling.  
"Yea. My character would want that. What would your character think?"

Kyle knew the blush in his cheeks still hasent gone away.  
"I think My character would want that too."  
He replied knowing he was probably smiling like a freak or somthing.

Cartman grinned,  
That smirkish grin that he used to pull off when he was younger  
that said_'I'm up to something'  
_Now that grin usually said _'he's in the mood.'_

Cartman put hand on the other side of Kyle,and Cartman's Face stod a few inches away from his.  
The first few secounds they sat still starring,  
Then Kyle, Jumped to him, Pressing his lips against Cartman's.  
Cartman jumped back in supprise then realized  
what happened and leaned forward deepening the kiss.

Kyle cupped his hands on Cartman's neck forcing him closer,  
and Cartman held onto his waist, Their lips where locked.  
No movment to sepperate.  
Cartman slid his hand under Kyle's shirt and held onto Kyle's back bringing him closer,  
Kyle slid off the slippery seat of the tepot edge and laughed when he fell.  
Cartman frowned, and saw Kyle laying down in the circular teacup.

Kyle smiled, "I slipped"  
Cartman grinned, and put his hands on both sides of him,  
"Ditzy jew." he lowered himself but only enough for their lips to touch.  
He held still held his body up.  
"This is better anyway" Cartman smiled,  
Then leaned down to kiss him again,  
This time letting his body go down with him.

Kyle felt Cartman's heavy weight against his small body.  
It wasent uncomfortable, acctually feeling Cartman on every inch ofhis body was kinda hott.

Kyle managed to slowly get his arms wrapped around to Cartman's back.  
He couldnt get his arms all the way around beacuse his back was too big  
but he managed.  
Kyled kissd Cartman back and put his hand through Cartman's shirt  
and Kyle rubbed his back.

Cartman kissed him and slid his hand slowly down his stomach, then slowly to his pants,  
he tried reaching in but his jeans,  
But they were tight at fronts.  
Cartman backed away from the kiss and laughed,  
He looked down to Kyle's jeans's and quickly undid the button and zipper,  
then leaned back down kissing Kyle again.

"That's Better." Cartman said between kisses.  
He got his hand on Kyle's boxers and started slowly rubbing the  
middle in a circular motion.  
Kyle could feel himself getting hard,  
Kyle kissed him harder, which let Cartman know he was doing a good job,  
(Kyle kissed with more force when he's getting hard.)

Cartman did the circular motion faster and Kyle had to sepperate  
the kiss for a few breaths and then kissed back. Cartman slowly slid  
his hand up to his stomach and back down, his hand slowly into his boxers,  
past Kyle's cock and started rubbing the inner side of his leg.

It kept inching and inching higher and higher,  
Kyle let out a small moan, at the plesure he smiled then toke hold of the base of Kyle's cock,  
The minneute Cartman grabbed hold of it,  
Kyle moaned alittle louder, Cartman smiled wider and massaged him.  
He knew just how Kyle liked it. He had two years of expirence with this jew.

Kyle started kissing Cartman's neck..  
Then he stopped and frowned,  
"What?"  
"Eric.. what's this?"

Kyle started to tug his shirt down,  
He saw a brown mark on his chest,  
It looked like a bruise.

Cartman noticed this then moved Kyle's hand away,  
and leaned closer,"Its nothing" he said and tried kissing him again.  
When Kyle didnt kiss back he got frustrated.

"What?!"  
"Just.. Just let me see what it is" Kyle said pulling Cartman's shirt up,  
"No, No Kahl just leave it alone!" He said forcing his black shirt frowned,  
"What is it?!"  
"It's nothing alright?!"  
"If it's nothing then let me see!"

Cartman starred at Kyle a few secounds Then got off him,  
he sat onto the seat and rolled his eyes,  
"You sure know how to ruin the mood kahl."  
He glared.

Kyle sat up from his laid down position,  
"I wasent trying to" Kyle said softly,  
Kyle gently touched the top of Cartman's shirt,  
"I just want to see-"  
Cartman pushed him away forcfully  
"NO!"  
Kyle got back up "Why?!"  
Cartman paused,  
then glared and toke his shirt off.  
There were other bruises on his body too..  
new ones.  
Kyle looked to the one on his chest,  
Brown and yellow.  
"Eric.."  
"Accident." he interupted.  
"Accident?"  
Cartman put his shirt back on.  
"Yeah."  
"What did you do?"  
Cartman was getting really irritated,  
"I dont fucking remember alright?!"

Kyle jumped a alittle at Cartman's tone.  
Cartman noticed this and undid his frown, and sighed.

"Look Kahl I-" Cartman put his arms to Kyle's arms while speaking.  
Kyle backed away from him.  
Cartman frowned,

"Stop it! I'm just trying to fucking tell you something!"  
He grabbed hold of his arms again.  
"look Kahl, I really dont remember" he said in a softer tone.  
"I swear to fucking god."

He said softly.  
Cartman relaxed his grip.

He rubbed his hand up and down Kyle's arm,  
"I'm sorry alright?"

Kyle looked to him,  
_'Maybe it really was an accident..'_

about six secounds later,  
"Ok." Kyle said smiled,  
"Ok then. Where were we?" Cartman grinned.  
Kyle made a small smile backand let Cartman start kissing him again.

Kyle convinced himself to believe it.  
Cartman did say sorry, which he rarely did.  
And he seemed like he was telling the truth..

But a small part of Kyle still had this gut feeling it wasent an accident.  


* * *

Kenny sat in his living room watching his static old Tv.  
It only had four channels, which sense it's the only thing on,  
you get pretty used to watching.

His brother Kevin was on the floor playing with his toy train.  
Kevin dug it out of the garbage.

Kenny put a ciggerate to his mouth and inhaled,

"I'm tryin my best to keep this family together  
but You just wont shut up and listen to me for one secound.."  
He heard his mom in the kitchen,

Kenny exhaled the smoke.

"All you do is bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch,Why the hell would I want to listen to you?"  
He heard his dad.  
"Well maybe if you got a job I wouldnt have to bitch to you all the time!"  
"Yeah well -"  
Kenny sighed.  
A regular day at the MCormick house.  
He was getting a headache so he left his house  
and slammed the door behind him.

Kenny smiled. It was so much more peacful outside.  
He liked it.

Kenny decided he could go over to Kyle's.  
Hang out with him for a bit.  
He's got nothing else to do.  
He gets to Kyle's house and rings the doorbell.  
Shelia answers, She smiles,  
"Oh, Hello Kenny"  
"Hi" Kenny smiled politely back."Is Kyle here?"  
"Acctually no he's not. I think he's at Stan or Eric's house."  
Kenny shrugged "Oh. Ok. thanks"  
Shelia nodded and Kenny headed to Stan's.

Figgured that's where he'd be sense Kyle and Cartman  
were in a huge fight so he's heard.  
Kenny walks down the street from Kyle's house and rings the doorbell.

Randy answers, "Hey Kenny."  
"Hey, Is Stan here?"  
"Oh, Um, I'm not sure,"  
Randy ducked his head inside the house,

"Sharron.. Sharron," he called  
"What?" Kenny heard her answer inside the house somewhere

"Is Stan here?" Randy asked,  
"No, He's at Wendy's, Remember?  
He drove there a half hour ago"

Randy looked to Kenny,  
"He's at Wendys." as if Kenny didnt hear her.

Kenny shrugged,  
"Ok. Thanks" Kenny smiled and walked away.  
Kenny heard Randy before he shut the door,  
"Sharon, You let Stan at his girlfriends house without telling me?"  
He called before he shut the door.

Kenny sighed,  
He wish he had a car.  
He have enough money for a Car.

Cartman and Stan are the only one's who could get one.  
Kyle have could have but his mom's not even letting him get his permit  
yet beacuse she said how its dangerous for kids their age to get on the road.

Kenny got out another ciggerate and lit it.  
'Guess i'll go to Cartmans'

Kenny walked past Kyle's house and down that street and got to Cartman's.  
He rung the doorbell.  
A man answered, Kenny was confused for a secound then remembered.  
'This must be the boyfriend Cartman always bitches about'

"Uh.. Hi, Is Cartman here?"  
The man looked confused and cocked his head.  
"Oh, I mean Eric" he corrected.  
guy nooded,  
"Nope, He's not. Dunno know where he went.  
That boy's always headed for trouble.  
You one of his friends?" he asked.

"Uh.. sort of."  
"Oh.. Well sorry If Juniors been away for a bit,  
He's always out with the red headed kid."  
"Kyle?"  
"Oh yeah, Uh if thats his name."  
"Oh. Ok" Kenny said about to say bye  
but something in the backround caught his eye.

He saw White decorations,  
Like white curtains and flowers,

"Whacha got in there?" Kenny asked curriously.  
"Oh, Plannin for the wedding."

Kenny's eyes went wide.  
'The wedding?'  
"Oh..." Kenny said not knowing what else to say.

'Cartman's moms gettin married? why didnt I hear about this?'

"Uh. Ok, Bye"  
"Alright, take it easy kiddo." Rick smiled  
"What's your name again sonny?"  
"Kenny"  
"Oh, Ok I'll tell Eric you stopped by then."  
"Thanks" Kenny smiled and walked.  
He walked down the street.

Kenny frowned,  
'Where the fuck are all my friends?!'

Well he knew where Stan was, But didnt know where Wendy lived  
So that wasent an option.  
He smiled, He would like to get a peek of em making out though.  
He pictured it and laughed to himself.

Kenny kept wondering about this Wedding..

* * *

Cartman and Kyle were back in his Car.  
Cartman driving Kyle home.  
Their conversation continued

"And he was being such a fucking dick!  
he's like, If you hurt Kyle I'll kick your ass nah, nah nah nah nah."  
Cartman immitaded Stan's voice.

"And then the assholes like," He imitaded his voice again  
"Cartman,dont bother working on the project,"  
He sighed, "Well he wouldnt fucking let me! he's so worried  
about his fucking grades! he fucking pisses me off!"  
Cartman frowned to the road.

Kyle sighed and looked down.  
He really wished his best friend and boyfriend would get along.  
Why couldnt they be friends like when they were younger?  
Its like they switched off, Him and Cartman hated eachother when they  
were younger, Stan and Cartman were fine,  
Now Stan and Cartman hate eachother and him and Cartman were dateing.  
Its fucked up.  
Its hard how he can have two guys so close,  
but yet they fucking hate eachothers guts.

"He's just looking out for me" Kyle said.  
"buh" Cartman rolled his eyes.  
_'Corse you'd side with him'_ Cartman thought annoyed.

"I'm thirsty" Kyle said out of the blue.  
"We can stop at a gas station and get a pop or something."

Kyle looked down and saw a water bottle with water in  
the hold of his door.  
Kyle bent down and opened it, "Its Ok, I'll have this"  
Cartman looked at him, "NO! DONT DRINK-"  
Kyle already drank before Kyle spat it out.

"WHat the fuck is this?!" he frowned in disgust at the bottle.  
Cartman laughed, "Ha ha hah, Not water" he kept laughing.  
"Dude.." Kyle began,  
"Is this vadka?" he asked,

Cartman shrugged "Yeah."  
Kyle frowned, and sat up in his seat adjusting himself,  
"Ok, One, Why do you have alcohal, and Two, You cant  
have this in the car! What if you got pulled over and the cops found it?!"

Cartman laughed again, "Yeah thats why its in a water bottle."  
Kyle didnt laugh.  
"you shouldnt be drinking."  
Cartman shrugged.  
Kyle rolled his eyes.  
Cartman smokes, Kyle doesnt like that,  
now he drinks. Fantastic.

Cartman got to Kyle's house and pulled  
up to his driveway,  
"Thanks" Kyle smiled takeing off his seat belt.  
"Yep" Cartman laid back putting one hand to the steeringwheel,  
Kyle leaned in to kiss him and Cartman kissed him back.  
"Bye." Kyle smiled, and started walking to his door,

Cartman rolled down his window,  
"Kahl!" He yelled out  
Kyle turned around,  
"Tell the douchebag I'm picking you up tomorow"  
Kyle frowned "He's not a douchbag Cartman!"

Cartman laughed rolling back up the window and backed out of the  
driveway. It was so funny to see him get mad so easily

* * *

Cartman opened the door to his house and dropped the keys onto the living room  
table. It was probably 11 something he would guess.  
It was dark. He thought everyone was asleep then.  
The minneute he dropped his bag to the floor, a lamp flicced on.  
Cartman looked and Rick stod there with his arms crossed.

Cartman didnt say anything.  
he just frozen.

Rick looked down and sighed.  
"Do you knonw what time it is Eric?"  
Cartman hesitated to answer,  
"uh.. no" He answered quietly.

Rick looked to his watch. "It's 12:45,  
You were suppose to be home two hours ago."  
Cartman frowned, "Sor-ry" he spat sarcastically,  
Rick walked up to him and pushed him against the wall,  
"Dont use that tone with me you little shit, I just asked you  
a goddamn question."

Cartman didnt get up from kneeling down against the wall.  
He sat silently, and looked up at Rick.  
Hopeing, No praying he would go the fuck away.  
His heart was pounding, He already hurt enough.  
He had bruises everywhere.. It fucking hurt.  
_'Just agree with whatever he says and he'll go.  
He wont hurt me, just agree with whatever he says'  
_Cartman told himself.  
Cartman nodded in agreement to rick.

Rick kneeled down, infront of him,  
"MAYBE, If you used," Rick pounded two fingers  
to his head at each of his sentances  
"YOUR, LITTLE FUCKING HEAD"  
He stoped tapping, and stod up,  
"Then you would be such a fucking screw up!"  
Rick kicked him in the stomach and Cartman yelped in pain.  
Rick laughed.

"How does that feel? Huh? It hurts?" He grinned  
and kicked him on the side again.  
Cartman jumped, trying to get away, He crawled the other way,  
Rick grabbed onto his shirt pulling him his way,  
"I thought you were fucking tough, Huh?  
Stop running away little pussy be a fucking man"  
Rick punched Cartman on the side of his neck and he yelped,  
That stung.

Cartman could feel his eyes burn as they were shut.  
_'Dont cry, Dont cry, Dont fucking cry!'  
_Cartman sighed, trying to hold back the tears but  
that just made it worse.  
The minneute Cartman opened his eyes they were wattery and  
felt a tear down his face.

"AWW" Rick smiled,  
"The little wuss is crying.  
You want your mommy eric?"

Cartman would frown, But he's too afraid.  
Rick would probably hit him again if he even thought  
he LOOKED at him the wrong way.  
Cartman wasent taking any chances.

"God, Fucking baby. Your seventeen! grow up!"  
He slamed Cartman to the floor and he fell over,  
back first.  
His back ached in pain, He felt like his spine was being stuck  
with needles.  
Rick grinned, "Your not fucking tough."  
Rick kicked Cartman one last time hard against his side and  
laughed walking off.

Cartman laid there. Once again.  
Now he was deffeated.  
He did the one thing He swore he would do, Cry.  
He's never cried infront of anyone. EVER.  
But that pain.. it hurt so fucking bad.  
His pride was now lost.  
He laid again on the floor.  
his back hurts, his head hurts, his neck hurts  
and his arms and legs hurt.

He slowly turned around, from his back to his stomach.  
He wanted to get up from the floor, but just the thought  
of lifting himself off the ground with how his arms were feeling  
hurt to just think about it.  
Tears were strolling down his face.  
His face was red and puffy.  
His whole body hurt.

'Why me?' He asked in nearly a whisper  
He looked up to the ceiling as if he were talking to god,  
"Why me?'

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Wow.  
longer then I intended it to be..  
But I hope you liked it!

Love and pain.. dude, That just gave  
me the idea!  
I'll make that as the chap title XD  
haha just thought of it.  
anyways, I love you reviewers!!


	12. Chapter 12 Unexpected Events

Cartman got himself off the ground somehow.  
He dosent remember how but he did somehow beacuse  
his new alarm clock went off and he was lying in his bed.  
He reached for the button and pressed off.

He got out of bed and his begs were shaky.  
He sighed, which hurt his chest and felt his neck and Stomach  
hurting, badly.  
he flipped off his shirt and went over to the mirror in his closet.

He backed up to get a good look.  
A part of the side of his neck was pinkish brown,  
He had blue, purple, brown and yellow bruises all over  
him. New ones.  
He sighed, He hated this.  
He hurt so bad.  
He liked to block out when Rick does that shit to him but its  
hard when the evidence is felt all over your body.

He rolled his eyes and tossed on a black T-shirt and deminen jeans  
and went downstairs.  
"Hey Eric" His mother smiled cheerfully while he came down  
the steps.  
He glarred at her, and looked to the couch where Rick sat.  
Rick grinned, "Hey junior" he smiled.  
Cartman frowned,  
_'Dont fucking talk to me asshole.'_ he thought.

"Oh goodness, Eric, What happened to your neck!?" His mother  
held onto his neck.  
"Yeah Eric" Cartman heard rick.  
"What-" Rick raised his eyebrow with a knowing look,  
"Did happen to your neck?"

Cartman starred at Rick for a few secounds.  
He knew his mom wouldnt believe him.  
Plus he didnt want to have another beat down anyway.

"Nothing." Cartman muttered to his mom.  
Rick smiled,  
"Eric, something happened what is it sweetie?" She cuffed his face  
to hers.  
Cartman frowned and yanked his face away from her hands  
"Mom I have to get to school" He walked to the door and slammed it  
behind him.  
He sighed.  
He hated seeing Rick pleased with him.  
He didnt want Rick to be fucking pleased with him,  
He just didnt want to get the shit kicked out of him again.  
Cartman backed his car from the driveway and started heading towards Kyle's house.

* * *

Kyle smiled at he saw his boyfriend's Car.  
Kyle felt so happy.  
He was afraid this would never happen again  
after the fight they had awhile ago.  
Kyle swung his backpack around to his back and  
walked to Cartman's Car.  
He got in smiling at him,  
"Hel-lo" Kyle said cheerfully and gave him a kiss,  
"Hey" Cartman said and started driving.  
Kyle then noticed something when he kissed him,  
Something on his neck.

"Cartman what's on your neck?"  
Cartman rolled his eyes. He was getting so sick  
of makeing up excuses.  
"I dont know." He said flat stareing at the road.  
Kyle frowned, "You dont know?"  
"Uh huh." Cartman didnt look to happy.

"Cartman! What the fuck!  
This has happened for the fith time!  
what the fuck is going on!"

Cartman frowned keeping his eyes to the road and sighed,  
"Kahl It was an accident."  
"Accident My ass! you dont get accidents four times in a whole  
fucking week!"

Cartman's hands gripped to the steering wheel tighter,  
"Ok.." He paused trying to calm himself down.  
"I just.. I woke up and it was there Ok?"  
Kyle crossed his arms, "Bullshit!"  
Cartman turned to him, "Its the fucking truth!"  
Kyle kept his frown but said nothing.  
Cartman rolled his eyes and looked back to the road.  
"Whatever Kahl. Thats what happened."  
Kyle glarred and looked out the window.  
_'I'm not that stupid'  
_2 minneutes went by with nothin but silence.  
Cartman let out a frustrated sigh,  
"Kahl, I really dont want you to be pissed at me.  
I'm fucking telling you the truth."

Kyle kept frowning and stareing out the window,  
_'Why cant he just tell me what the hell is going on?!'  
_He held his arms tighter across his chest.

"Kahl, Please" Cartman put his hand on Kyle's and Kyle pulled his  
hand away.  
Cartman frowned. "Fine" he looked back to the road.

When Kyle heard his tone he felt his heart tug,  
He really didnt want to be in another fight.  
He had no fucking doubt in his mind these bruises  
werent "Accidents" But he really didnt want to be fghting.  
They just stopped fighting a few days ago.  
"Its Ok" Kyle put his hand on Cartman's on the wheel.

Cartman smiled, and put his hand off, holding his hand.  
Kyle sighed. _'That asshole has to tell me eventually what the fuck  
is going on with him.'_

* * *

Kyle waited as Cartman put his stuff in his locker.  
Maybe it was just him, But he thinks Cartman's being a little..  
Quieter then usual. Not that quieter, But Something seemed  
a little off with him today.

"Hey Kyle" Kyle heard Stan come up behind him,  
Kyle turned and smiled "Hey"  
Cartman rolled his eyes. Already fucking annoyed at that kid.

"Hey listen dude, After we watch Ike tonight, You have to come  
over and see this new Game system I got, It's kick ass!"

Cartman looked over to Stan and cocked his head attentively.  
His heart burned.

Kyle looked to Cartman uncomfortably.  
_'fuck'_ he thought to himself.  
_'Why does Stan have to say that shit infront of Cartman?!'_

"Um, Yeah sure dude,"  
"Ok, Awesome" Stan walked away heading towards his locker.  
Kenny came behind him but stod in Stan's place infront of Kyle.

"Stan's watching Ike with you tonight?" Cartman asked curriously with a hint  
of aggression in his voice.  
Kyle felt his chest tighten, He knew that would happen.  
"Yeah.." He said unsure what Cartman would say next.

Cartman looked to his locker and slowly put books in one by one,  
"That's kewl." he said starreing into his locker.  
"Eric, Me and Stan havent spent a lot of time together,  
I would have asked you but Me and Stan barley hang out anymore"

Cartman rolled his eyes '_Yeah you do!'  
_"Uh huh." He said putting his books in his locker.

Kyle rolled his eyes. He knew Cartman didnt like this,  
But He had a right to see his own fucking friends without  
feeling bad about it!

Kyle glarred, "I'm going to my locker" he muttered and walked away.  
Kenny was still standing there with his arms crossed.  
Cartman iggnorred him and went through his locker.  
Kenny got closer to him, "Where'd yeah get that mark on your neck?"  
Cartman touched his neck and glarred "No where Kenny" He sneered  
not wanting to go through this shit again.

"Uh huh" Kenny said unconvinced, He looked at Cartman up and down.  
"Ya knonw, You've been getting alot of those lately."  
Cartman frowned, _'just leave me the fuck alone!'_

"Uh huh" Cartman said irritatingly, Moving stuff around in his locker.  
Even though there wasent really anything to move around.

Kenny tapped his finger on his arm that remained crossed,  
"Somethin.. Your not tellin us about?"  
He asked suspiciously.

Cartman rolled his eyes, "No Kenny! Leave me the fuck alone!"  
Kenny iggnored the remark and Walked on the other side of him  
looking up and down once more.

Cartman tightened his fist on the side of his locker,  
He was getting really fucking annoyed,  
He turned to him "WHAT?!" He yelled.

Kenny was unfazed but the sudden outburst.  
"Nothing" he shrugged "Just lookin acha."  
He looked up and down again, "And your markings  
that just suddenly.. appear."

Cartman kept his frown.  
"Fuck you Kenny" And he walked away.

Kenny watched Cartman walk off.  
He had a feeling about this.  
_

* * *

  
_Cartman walked into science avoiding Stan's face.  
And flung himself into his seat.  
Everyone around him was talking to their friends._  
_He rolled his eyes and Put his hand to his chin.  
He wanted school to be fucking over with.

"Hello class" Mrs. Jhonson came in.  
"Hi" Some of the students called out, includding Stan.  
Cartman glarred. "Fucking suck up" he muttered under his breath.

"Well Today we are going to present our projects to the classroom, and  
that will be the end of this assignment she smiled.

"Now when I call your names, Come up here with your partner and  
go to your projects prosenting them.  
"Now lets see here.." Mrs. Jhson looked down to a sheet of paper.  
"How about, Stan Marsh and Eric Cartman, You two can go first."

"Shit." Cartman mumbled angerily.  
Stan got up smiled getting up from his seat and to the table.  
Cartman slowly got up after him and walked to the table.  
"Our assignment was based on Chemical mixes, and their uh, Different reactions."

"We tried adding the Red acid with the dark blue and nothing happened  
so We tried the purple and green, That Made it bubble alittle bit,  
We figgured out-" Stan went on and Cartman stod next to him uncomfortably.  
He had no idea what Stan was saying but was glad he was doing it.  
Maybe he could get a decent grade for once.

Stan finished and Mrs. Jhonson smiled, "Good Stan. Looks like you boys toke  
alot of time on this project. WHat about the chemical differences between the colors?  
Eric, Do you mind explaining that?"

Cartman was starring into space then shoke his head when he heard his name,  
"What?"  
"Explain to us the differences between different colors of the acids."  
Cartman was silent and wide eyed.  
He said nothing, "uhh.." He began.  
Stan smiled and crossed his arms, He was glad the fat  
asshole was being put in his place.  
He had to do the whole fucking thing himself beacuse he was so fucking lazy.

Cartman put his fist to his mouth and cleared his throat.  
"You see Mrs. Jhonson, The differnces between the uh, Bottle things  
were that, They react differently." He said with an intelligant tone.

Mrs. Jhonson raised her eyebrow, "Meaning.." she went on.  
"Uh.."  
"Mrs. Jhonson, Cartman didnt work on the project at all!  
He made me do everything!" Stan interupted.  
Cartman frowned, "No I didnt you asshole!"  
"Language!" Mrs. Jhonson scowled.  
"Eric, Is that true?"  
Cartman looked around and to Stan then back to her,  
"Psht. No"  
Stan crossed his arms, "Yeah it is true." He said calmly.  
"No its not!" Cartman yelled to him,  
"Quiet down Eric, You get an F for not participating with your  
partner on the project unless you can tell us some examples of what you learened."

Cartman froze.  
"Um.."  
Stan smiled evily starring at him.  
"God damn it" Cartman muttered quietly.  
He knew he didnt know shit about what they were doing.  
He was wasent paying any attention.

Cartman frowned and looked off the side with his arm's crossed.  
"Well?" Mrs. Jhonson asked getting frustrated.  
Cartman kept his from looking from the side to the ground.

Mrs. Jhonson sighed and looked to to her paper writting something down.  
"I'm assigning both of you different grades, Eric you failed,  
Stan A+"

"Yess" Stan smiled to himself.  
Cartman turned angry and looked to her, "An F!?"  
"Yes, Eric an F, Maybe next time you'll take this class more serriously"  
"That's not fucking fair! I="  
"No swearing in my classroom! and sit down before  
I send you to detention."

Cartman felt his chest tightened. _'bitch'_ he thought to himself.  
"Fuck" He said quietly walking to his desk.

Mrs. Jhonson looked to her paper, "Ok next, Token and bebe.."

* * *

Cartman angerily stomped towards Kyle's locker.  
He was still pissed off that Stan ratted him out.  
_'What a fucking asshole!'_ he kept thinking when that stupid  
black haired douchebag entered his mind.  
He got up to his boyfriend's locker, he was getting out books.

"You know what your BFF did to me today?!" He yelled.  
Kyle jumped at his voice. He didnt know he was there.  
He looked to him "What?"  
"He fucking ratted me me out in science today!  
I fucking failed beacuse of him!"  
Kyle raised his eyebrow, "Really?!"  
"Yeah!" Cartman crossed his arms,

"I just didnt want to get a bad grade you fucking asshole"  
He heard Stan behind him.  
Cartman looked to him and saw Stan frowning with his arms crossed  
aswell.  
"What the fuck dude! dont easdrop you fucking asshole!"  
"I'm not easedropping, I just wanted to see Kyle" He smirked and walked next to him.

"Well Kahl, Doesnt want to talk to you beacuse your a fucking asshole  
that made me fail the class!"  
"Its your own damn fault you faled fatass You werent paying attention,  
And Kyle does want to talk to me, He would agree!"  
"You wouldnt let me do anything! and no Kahl wouldnt, Would you Kahl?"  
Cartman looked to him.

Kyle stod between them uncomfortably, He looked to his boyfriend then best friend.  
"Uh.." he began.  
He didnt want to be a part of this.  
"I'm not getting involved" Kyle said and turning back to his locker,  
"What the fuck do you mean your not getting involved!  
I'm your fucking boyfriend tell that asshole off!"  
"Cartman he's not going to beacuse I'm his best friend!  
Best friend's come before boyfriends!"  
"No they dont!"  
"Yes they do!"  
Kyle stod Silent.. He wanted to dissapire in the backround.  
He **REALLY** didnt want to be there right now

"Kahl!" Cartman threw his hands in the air when he said nothing.  
Kyle put his hands up in deffense, "Look, This is your guy's problem,  
Dont get me involved."  
"But-"  
"Cartman just shut up he said he didnt want to get involved" Stan frowned to him.  
"Shut the fuck up asshole! I wasent talking to you!"  
Kyle quickly skidded beside from them and walked down the hallway.  
He had to escape from that conversation.  
"Fuck" He mummbled to himself.

* * *

Cartman concidered skipping Gym.  
He didnt want to see Kyle or fucking Stan in Gym.  
But then it occered to him if he skipped, Stan would think it was  
beacuse of him.. Well It was but Cartman didnt want Stan to think that.  
He didnt want to look like a fucking pussy.  
He was better then Stan anyways.  
'_Stan should probably skip beacuse he's scared of me!'_  
Cartman thought to himself.

Cartman swung open the private room and went to his locker.  
He noticed Kyle's clothes were already in his locker.  
Guessed he already changed.  
Cartman opened his locker and toke out his Gym Tee  
and toke off his shirt.  
Suddenly he felt a tap on his back, He turned and saw Kenny standing there.  
"Kenny?! What the fuck? You dont have this class, What are you doing here?!"  
Kenny shrugged, looking bored, "Skipped science. Wanted to see ya.. unexposed"  
Cartman frowned, "You fucking perve Kenny!"  
"Not like that, Dont flatter yourself" Kenny rolled his eyes.

Kenny looked along Cartman's Chest and saw the other bruises.  
"You got more of em there I see."  
Cartman rolled his eyes and toke out his sweatpants.  
"Kenny get the fuck out of here" Cartman growled, Wanting him to leave  
so he can get his pants on without Kenny seeing the other marks  
and commenting about it.

Kenny placed his hand on a locker beside him beside him and shrugged "Free country."  
Cartman glarred.  
His gut was getting really fucking annoyed of him.

"Ya know you gotta tell me whats up" Kenny said, Looking down At Cartman while Cartman toke  
his Sweat pants and walked over to a Corner so Kenny couldnt see his legs,  
"Kenny shut the fuck up" He mumbled.  
"Hey there" Cartman heard someone a few feet away from him, he turned  
to look and Saw Ted Grant behind Kenny putting his arm on his shoulder.

"When did you come out?" Ted smiled flirtashiously.  
Kenny smiled, flattered a guy in a gay room was hitting on him.  
Kenny turned to him, "Oh just somethin I do every now and then"  
Kenny leaned his back against the locker and strolled his finger down  
ted's arm.

Cartman glarred, Kenny would fuck anything.  
"Fucking perve" he mumbled to himself.  
He slammed his locker shut and went past Kenny and Ted.  
Before Cartman opened the door Open Kyle walked in,  
"I forgot my timing watch" Kyle said walking in,  
He heard a familiar voice and looked behind Cartman.  
Kenny stod leaning against a locker playfully pushing Ted Grant  
lightly. Kyle raised his eye confused,  
Kyle looked to Cartman, "Dont ask" Cartman said before Kyle getting a word in  
and went out the door.

_'Kenny's Gay?'_ Kyle asked himself.

* * *

Cartman was so relieved when school was over.  
If he got a look at asshole Marsh's face one more time he swore  
he was going to shoot himself.

Cartman already went to his locker,  
he went to Kyle's and leaned against the locker  
next to him,  
"I'm guessing you dont need a ride beacuse your seeing Your  
seeing the douchbag right?" Cartman frowned.

Kyle sighed, "Yeah. Thanks though, You can pick me up tomorow right?"  
Cartman kept his frown and looked off to the side, "Whatever"  
It still bugged him that Kyle didnt stand up from him today.  
Kyle knew he was thinking about it, and kissed him on the cheek  
"Love you" He said attempting to make Cartman feel better.  
Cartman was still frowning, "Love you too" he muttered quietly still looking  
off to the side.

Kyle smiled and walked away.  
Heading to Stan's locker so they can go  
to his house and Babisit Ike.

"Ughh." Cartman groaned.  
He slowly walked out of the building himself  
and got to his Car.

Opened the door, and slammed it shut turning on the engine and  
starting heading home.

* * *

He opened the door to his house and swung his bag to the floor.  
He was relieved when he saw No Rick in sight on his couch.  
He smiled and Sat on the couch flipping on the TV.

5 Minneutes Later Cartman got up from his couch and went to his bag taking  
out a pack or Marblo Ciggerates and toke one out and headed outside.  
He went outside and lit one.

His heart felt like it was sinking when he saw Rick's Cheery red mustand Pull up  
the driveway.  
He sighed, "Fuck" he muttered to himself.  
He toke a drag out of his ciggerate.

Rick walked to the porch.  
Cartman was frowning and toke Drags as he watched  
Rick get closer and closer.

Rick stod infront of Cartman stareing at him.  
Cartman kept his frown and put the ciggerate to his mouth.  
Refusing to look intimidated.  
Even though he knew he lost that when He cried infront of him.

"Dont like Menthols?" Rick laughed.  
Cartman flicced ash onto the porch  
"Nope." He said takein a drag.  
Rick shrugged and headed inside.

Cartman rolled his eyes.  
Then he just remembered his mom was getting  
married to him in two days.  
He rolled his eyes at the thought.  
He couldnt believe that asshole was never going to fucking leave.  
He was stuck with him.

Cartman toke another Drag then Caught Kyle walking towards his house.  
His heart jumped, 'What the fuck??' He asked himself.  
When Kyle saw Cartman saw him he smiled and Ran to him.  
'What's he doing here?' Cartman asked himself watching Kyle run to his house.

Kyle got to the porch  
"What the fuck are you going here?!"  
Cartman asked taking one last drag,  
"Well hello to you too" Kyle said sarcastically

Cartman smirked and put out his ciggerate.  
"My parents arnt leaving right away I found out so  
I decided to see you"  
"Oh" Cartman said with no feeling in his voice.  
Kyle frowned, "Stop doing that."  
"Doing what?"  
"Acting mad like that, You've been doing that ever sense  
you found out Stan's comming over."

Cartman frowned, "I'm not mad, I'm sure you need more time  
with your secound boyfriend"

Kyle sighed.  
"Cartman, Serriously, Knock it off."  
Cartman rolled his eyes.  
Kyle put his hands to Cartman's arms,  
"I'll invite you next time" Kyle said looking up into  
Cartman's eyes.  
Cartman rolled his eyes and looked away, "Uh huh."  
Kyle shoke him so Cartman could look to him again.  
"I promise, Ok?"  
Cartman shurgged "yeah."

Kyle leaned in a kissed him.  
Cartman kissed him back massaging Kyle's tounge with his.  
Kyle pulled away 8 secounds later"  
"I gotta go, My parents are probably leaving pretty soon.  
Cartman shrugged "Ok."  
Kyle leaned in again to kiss him a last time and He tropped off  
the porch, He smiled "Bye" He waved walking off.  
Cartman waved.  
He had to addmitt he felt alot better now.  
He smiled and Opened the door into his house.  
He shut it behind him and hearding a clapping sound.  
"Clap.. Clap.. Clap.. Clap.. Clap" Cartman turned and Saw it  
was Rick clapping on the couch.

Cartman frowned, "WHAT?!"  
Rick laughed "Nothin. Look's like Ive learned somthing new about you junior"  
He smiled deviously.

Cartman thought for a moment what the fuck he was talking about,  
Then realized there's a window to the front porch.  
He saw them.  
Cartman rolled his eyes, "Whatever" he mumbled walking away.

"Hah I wouldve never guessed you were a fag" Rick called  
As Cartman walked upstairs.  
Cartman said nothing. Continued walking up the stairs.  
"Asshole" he said in his emtpy room.  
He looked at the clock.  
4:35.

Fuck.  
His mom wouldnt be home for another 6 hours.  
He jumped onto his bed.  
He hated that she got the job.  
Why wont Rick get a fucking job?!  
Cartman turned on his radio to 93x  
and blarred Slipknot's music through his speakers.  
He turned on his Xbox and laid down on his bed.  


* * *

Four hours later went by as he was playing his Xbox.  
"Level 34" The Tv announced.  
Cartman sighed and pressed Start, Save then quit.  
He was bored of saving the world from Space Alien invasions.

He looked at the clock, 9:53.  
two more hours till his mom gets home.

Cartman shut off his Xbox and headed downstairs.  
Tv was the first thing that came to mind.  
He grinned when he didnt see Rick.  
Didnt know where he was. Didnt care.  
He was just glad he got the Tv back.

The room was Dark.  
All that was on was a small lamp which stod on the stool  
next to the couch.  
It wasent very bright either.  
Not like Cartman cared, He flipped on the Tv and Went surfing through  
the channels. He stopped at A show called Alligator hunters on animal planet.

About five minneutes later, He heard a creek on his floor to the side of him.  
He looked and saw Rick Standing in the kitchen doorway with a beer in his hand.  
Cartman rolled his eyes, _'not this again. Not tonight'  
_Rick slowly walked up to him then Cartman had fear suddenly  
run through his chest,  
_'please dont hurt me,'_ He found himself thinking  
_'Please dont hurt me'_ He thought atomatically again.

Rick Stod infront of Eric starring at him.  
Cartman was frozen looking up at him.  
His heart went cold.  
_'Dont hurt me'_ his body begged as he didnt move a muscel.  
Rick smiled and sat down next to him.

Cartman still didnt move.  
His heart was racing, _'Dont hurt me, Please dont hurt me'_ his mind  
kept praying.

"Ya know junior, It's Ok If your homosexual."  
Cartman raised his eyebrow and looked to him confused.  
"I just wancha to let you know I'm Ok with it."  
Cartman frowned, "I dont need your fucking approval" Cartman sneered  
Then he covered his mouth with wide eyes,  
He didnt mean to say that outloud.

_**'FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!'**_ He thought to himself  
Rick suddenly moved and Cartman flinched backing away believeing Rick would hit him,  
but instead he just put his arm, Above Cartman on the couch,  
"I know, Just lettin you know it's fine."

Cartman's heart raced faster.  
Then Rick's hand made it onto the other side of Cartman's  
shoulder, and he moved his finger up and down Cartman's Arm.  
"Alot of us are curious" he said quietly smiling.

Cartman felt this, he couldnt move,  
"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked flat,  
as He felt Rick's finger strolling up and down his arm.

Rick kept his smile and continued to stroke his arm,  
"Just makin you feel alittle more comfortable that's all" He grinned,  
Then scotted closer to him, Cartman scotted away.  
Rick laughed, "Your funny" He smirked.  
Rick put His other hand on Cartman's Leg.  
"It's just somethin us human's do" He smiled,  
Then Rick's hand slowly inched higher.

Cartman was litteraly froze, He couldnt fucking breath.  
He couldnt grasp what was happening, His eyes stod wide  
starring at Rick's then he finnaly felt unnumb,  
He frowned, and pushed Rick away "Get the fuck away" He gasped.  
Rick laughed, and scotted back into the possition,  
He put his hand around the Back of Cartman's neck and sqeezed it so hard  
that it hurt. "Ow, Let go!" Cartman begged.  
Rick didnt let go, But remained grinning.  
He put his hand back to Cartman's leg slidding his other hand higher.

He released his right grip on Cartman's neck.  
"I thought this was what you like.  
You like guys doncha fag?" He smiled, Then strolled up and down  
Cartman's bottem pants around his cock area.

"I'm just messin around that's all" Rick smiled,  
Cartman said nothing, He so badly wanted to get the fuck away!  
He should have never came downstairs!  
He wanted to push him the fuck away from him but he knew he would  
hurt him again.

Rick toke Cartman's hand and pulled it towards him the pulled it  
inside the inside of his pants, past the underwear.  
"Do this job for me woulda junior? Your mom's techniecs are getting kind of old"

Cartman wanted to fucking leave,  
_"Oh my god, oh my fucking god, I have to get away!  
fuck!! fucking shit!'_ His mind was going crazy

"I dont -" Cartman began  
"Sure ya can" Rick interupted and smiled,  
"I mean, This is whatcha like isnt it?"

Cartman couldnt move, His heart frozen  
_'fucking god..'_

He felt he had no choice.  
If he didnt do this he knew Rick would hit him.  
He fucking knows that.

Cartman slowly toke Rick's dick and starting massaging it.  
Rick smiled, "Good. Now If you tell anyone about this, You know what's  
gunna happen to you?"  
Cartman didnt look up to him, Just starred at his hand that was massaging.  
"Yes" he said quietly.

Rick smiled his satisfaction, "Good."  
Cartman kept looking down.  
No expression. No movement except for the hand in Rick's Pants.  
He felt captive.  
He didnt want to be fucking hurt again, **He couldnt do it!  
**His body already hurt so fucking bad!

Now that he had to chose between getting the shit beat out  
of him again, with blood and more fucking bruises  
or massaging a dick, He'll do the secound one.  
Cartman closed his eyes and sighed, He fucking hated this.

"A little harder Kid, Stop being so fucking soft."  
Cartman kept his stare down and went alittle harder,  
following his orders.  
"There ya go" Rick said pulling his head back and enjoying the  
pleasure.

Cartman just store down.  
He felt so fucking sick.  
Sick in his stomach.. He hated this,  
But it was better then getting beaten.  
Cartman sighed, and closed his eyes, still  
massaging Rick's dick and felt it become wet.  
Cartman put his other hand to his face and felt himself  
almost close to tears.  
_'fucking... asshole..'  


* * *

_

Done with that chapter..  
I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!!  
Tell me wacha think ;)

Molestation toke place in the ending..  
whew.

Again, My reviewers rock


	13. Chapter 13 Not himself

Cartman slowly opened his eyes that morning.  
Slowly.

The sun was shining through the window.  
He looked to the window then slowly put his head  
back down onto his mattress.  
He felt so fucking sick.

Sick in his stomach, Sick in his chest, Sick in his mind.  
The events that toke place yesterday couldnt escape from  
Cartman's thoughts.

He felt so fucking discusted with himself.  
He looked to his hand, and knew the thought of him touching  
Rick's.. Dick, Just made him want to throw up.  
No serriously He felt like he was going to throw up, He quickly got out  
of his bed and ran to the bathroom, Opened the toilet immediatly felt  
himself hurl out his insides.

He breathed and thought it was over,  
but then another blow of puke gushed  
out his mouth.

When he was almost sure it was over, He slowly backed his head  
away from the toilet, Wipping his face from the puke that smeered on his cheek.

He breathed heavily. His brown hair felt hot, It suddenly felt hot in the bathroom.  
And he could almost feel hot tears developing in his eyes.  
Before he knew it he was crying.  
He didnt try to, They just came out on it's own.  
He slammed the toilet seat down and cried into his arms which laid on the top of the toilet.

Thoughts raced in his mind as tears strolled down,  
_'I could have stopped it. I could have fucking stopped it!  
It's my fault, I should have known not to let Kyle kiss me when  
that asshole was here! I should have been upstairs in my room!'  
_  
Cartman got up from his arms and wiped away His tears,  
_'I'm so fucking stupid!'_

Cartman breathed. He knew crying wouldnt solve anything.  
He didnt even know why he was crying.  
He felt like such a fucking wuss to be crying over this.

He got to his face and looked to himself in the mirror.  
His eyes were swollan and puffy, His face was red and his  
Tears were very much visable.  
He felt like such a fucking wuss to be crying over this.  
"Your a fucking pussy" he said to his reflection.  
This just made him feel worse and his heart burned, this never happened before.  
He sniffled and wiped another tear that fell.

He slowly tip toed into his mom's room.  
Her and Rick was in her bed asleep.  
The secound he looked to Rick Cartman flinched.  
Just seeing him after what happened.. He started feeling Sick again.  
But refused to let himself throw up.  
Cartman slowly walked into his room and sat onto his bed.  
He looked to the clock. 6:45 AM.  
He wondered why he was up so early then realized he didnt care.  
He laid himself back onto his bed and starred to the wall.  
He had a few hours before school starts.

He didnt want to go to school.  
He really fucking didnt.  
But he knew his mom had work today,  
and if he didnt go to school he'd have to be  
with Rick, Again, Alone.  
Just the thought made his chest tighten.

_'He'd probably do it again,  
or he'd probably hurt me'_

Cartman felt like tears were going to stream out  
if he kept thinking about it.  
He closed his eyes and blocked the thoughts out.  
He soon fell back asleep.  
_

* * *

_

_"Come on junior, Just suck it"  
"I dont want too!"  
"But this is what you like isnt it fag?"  
Rick stod over him with his pant's down and his dick  
dangiling infront of his face,  
"I dont want too! Get the fuck away from me!"  
SLAP  
"Dont fucking talk to me like that boy or I outa  
teach you some manners!"  
Cartman felt himself get a punch to his face and he fell to  
the ground.  
"Maybe this'll teach you A lesson" Rick Kicked him on his side,  
"Ow!" He yelped in pain,  
Rick laughed and kicked him again, and again, and a.._

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**  
_Cartman opened his eyes and shut the alarm off.  
He slowly sat up from his bed, closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

_'It was just a dream.. It was just a dream.'_

He got up from his bed and went next door to his bathroom and  
turned on the sink splashing a handful of water into his face.  
He turned it off and breathed slowly.  
He toke a towl off the rack and sunk it into his face.  
He looked up and felt his chest burning.  
Something caught the corner of his eye, He looked and saw puke in the toilet.  
He starred at it. Then he remebered him waking up this morning.  
He walked to it and flushed the toilet.

Out of nowhere he felt like he was going to start crying again,  
But he breathed and held it back with closed eyes.  
He was not going to let himself do that again.

He looked to the mirror taking the brush out of the drawer then combing  
through his messy hair.  
Then he stopped.  
There was something about today that felt different.  
He had no desire to brush his hair,

He dropped the brush,  
_'Who care's what I look like. I'm fucking fat as it is.'  
_He walked into his room and picked up a clean shirt from the floor.  
But had no desire to put it on.  
He shrugged and walked out of the room.  
He normaly ate breakfest, but had no desire to do that either.

He walked to the table, grabbed his Keys and went out the door.  
Got into his car and sighed.  
He didnt want to drive, He didnt want to go to school, he didnt want to do anything.  
He sighed, But it was better then being here alone with Rick.  
He slowly backed out of his driveway and headed for Kyle's house.

* * *

When he got to Kyle's He wasent outside.  
He looked to his watch then realized he was 20 minneutes early.  
He sighed and laid back.  
Normally he would get frustrated when Kyle wasent where he wanted him to be.  
He would get pissed.  
He would march over to the door, bang on it loud enough so his bitch mom could hear  
and demand Kyle to come out, Not careing he was early.  
Cartman closed his eyes laying his head back on the seat.  
But strangly, He didnt care.  
He had no feeling of having to wait at all, Normally he hates waiting.

But Normaly, He wouldnt be here 20 minneutes early.  
He was usually late.  
He would be takeing a shower getting ready right now.  
Cartman kept his pose sitting back in his seat infront of Kyle's house.

Cartman opened his eyes when He heard a door slam shut.  
He looked and Saw his boyfriend walking towards his car looking confused.  
He got to his car, Opened it, Closed it,  
"Why are you here so early?"

Cartman shrugged and started up the car.  
Kyle looked up and down at Cartman,  
His hair was a mess, He's wearing the same clothes as yesterday..  
Smell's like he didnt put deodiernt on.

"Did you not get ready?"  
Cartman shrugged, "Didnt feel like it."  
Kyle raised his eye brow, "You..Didnt feel like it" he repeated slowly.  
"Uh huh."Cartman kept his stare out the window.  
Blank expression.  
Usually Kyle would tell exactly how Cartman was feeling,  
But today, It was just strange, He couldnt tell.  
He just seemed.. Different.

"Are.. You Ok?"  
Cartman kept his stare, "Yeah. why?" he asked  
quietly with no tone.  
"I dont know.. You seem, Funny"  
"I seem funny?" Cartman asked, with again no tone.  
His eyes locked to the road.  
"I dont know, Maybe its just me." Kyle shrugged it off and put his seatbelt on.  
He looked to the side and noticed Cartman's bag wasent there.

"Where's your bag?" Kyle asked  
Cartman glanced down to the spot he usually sets it.  
It wasent there.  
Cartman shrugged "I guess I forgot it."  
"You forgot it?"  
"I guess."

Silence filled the car.  
Noone said a word.  
A few secounds later,

"Dont you want to go back and get it?"  
Cartman shrugged again, "no."  
Kyle starred at him in disbelief, what does he mean No?!  
Cartman had all his shit in his bag, He should know  
if he doesnt have it he'll be bitched at by teachers the rest of the day!

Kyle looked forward.  
Something was deffinently off About his boyfriend today.

_

* * *

_

Kyle and Cartman walked down the hall's as they entered the school.  
They kept walking.. and passed Cartman's locker.  
Usually they would stop at Cartman's locker, then Kyle's.  
"Uh.. Cartman, We passed your locker."  
"Uh huh."  
Kyle looked at him puzzled, "Dont you want to get your stuff?  
I mean you could still have some sheets and -"  
"No, It's fine." Cartman shrugged.  
Kyle starred at him, _'What the hell is wrong with him today?!'

* * *

_

Cartman slugged himself into science and dropped himself into his seat.  
Stan saw him, and saw Cartman stareing down at his desk.  
Stan rolled his eyes.

Everyone around them was talking to someone.  
Mrs. Jhonson then came in.  
"Hey kids, I know I said last time that yesterday was the last day to  
work with your partners, But sense We didnt get through all the projects  
yesterday, I want you to be grouped with your partners and write notes on their  
theory."

_'Damn it'_ Stan thought to himself.  
Cartman had no thoughts at all.  
Just kept his eyes to his desk.

Stan walked to Cartman's desk,  
"Come on Fatass, We have to work together."  
Stan crossed his arms aggressivly, waiting for Cartman's  
smartass comeback, He was ready for it.

Cartman said nothing.  
Stan smiled evily, _'He's probably thinking of what to say'_

Stan waited 4 secounds, 5 secounds, 6 secounds..  
Stan raised his eyebrow confused.  
Then slowly Cartman arose from his seat without looking  
at Stan and walked to their workout place.  
"What the hell?" Stan asked himself.

A few secounds later Stan decided to iggnore the insadent and sat  
next to Cartman. Cartman looked off to the side when He heard Stan  
sit down.

"Ok, lets just work on our notes, I'll write about the  
Acid's of what they used and you just write the details  
of what their doing."

Stan knew Cartman wouldnt give in that easily,  
He knew Cartman would use his 'You cant tell me what to do, asshole'  
methods.  
Stan waited for the moment to arive and Stan could threaten  
to tell Mrs. Jhonson that he wasent participating again.  
He grinned at the thought the fatass could get detention.

He smiled and crossed his arms, waiting for Cartman's remark.  
Waiting.. Waiting.. 'What the hell?'

Cartman just simply stared down at his paper,  
Didnt even glance at Stan.  
DIdnt say.. Anything.

"Uh.. Cartman?" Stan asked confused.  
Cartman said nothing, Just store down to his blank  
lined paper, drawing meaningless lines with his pencil.  
"Huh?" he asked quietly.

"Um.. Did you hear me?"  
"Yeah."  
Stan store at him wide eyed.  
'What the hell's wrong with him?"  
"Uh.. That Ok?"  
"Whatever" Cartman mumbled, eyes still stareing to the paper.

Stan raised his eyebrow.  
He couldnt believe it, Was Cartman actually giving up the chance  
to argue and try to intimidate someone?

Stan starred at Cartman.  
_'Couldnt be'_

Stan looked away from Cartman,  
But then looked back to him.  
Cartman's eyes never left the paper.  
Stan couldnt help but wonder.  
_'What the fuck's wrong with him?'_

Brad Pittsberg and Kevin Daniels went first.  
They started explaining their experiment and Stan started jotting  
down notes. About 3 Experiment presintations later, Stan toke a glance  
at Cartman's notes.  
Nothing.  
He had nothing on the paper except for circles he slowly drew in.  
"Cartman! what the fuck!" Stan whispered to him.  
Cartman didnt even look up, just tilted his pencil slowly into the circlular motion.  
Stan knew he heard him.  
"Cartman your suppose to be writting down details of what their doing!"  
Stan hissed.

Cartman didnt replie or look up from the paper.  
Just kept drawing the outlines of the circle.  
Stan hated getting iggnored, "Cartman! Your suppose to be working!"  
Again Cartman didnt respond.

"Fine Fatass, I'm going to tell Mrs. Jhonson Your not working on it with me,  
And you'll fail!"  
Cartman's blank expression to the paper didnt change.  
"Dont care." He muttered.

Stan's eyebrows went up, 'didnt care?'  
Cartman had bad enough grades as it was,  
He gets all pissed off whenever he fails another class!

"What the hell's gotten into you?!" Stan asked confused with a hint of anger.  
Cartman said nothing. Just kept drawing the lines of the circle.  
Stan rolled his eyes and looked to his page, irritated of being iggnored.  
'If he wants to fail, Fine.' he decided.

* * *

Cartman groaned at the thought he had Gym next.  
He didnt want to go to gym.  
His body still fucking hurt from the day before yesterday's beating.  
It hurt like hell when he did go to Gym.  
Then he turned and went the opposite direction.  
He decided he wasent going to Gym.  
Normally he would just want to get it the fuck over with so he doesnt  
fail again, and so Mr. Ryler wouldnt bitch at him about it.  
But This time, Cartman just didnt care.  
He noticed, He hasent cared about anything today.  
He didnt know what was wrong with him, He knew he wasent himself,  
But again, He didnt care.

He opened his locker, Grabbed his pack of ciggerates, and shoved it  
in his pocket. He really needed one right now.  
He slammed his locker shut and headed for the exit door.  
He knew he could get a two days worth of detention for walking out of school,  
But didnt care.  
He flipped open the doors and walked to his right, and leaned against the brick wall  
of the school.  
He toke out his lighter and lit the ciggerate takeing a long drag.  
This felt alot better.. But not much.  
He felt like nothing could make him feel better.  
He was trapped in this feeling, like there was a hole in his stomach.  
He toke another drag.  
'Who am I?' He asked himself.  
He exhaled the breath.  
He knew he wasent himself.. but he again, didnt care.  
He's now decided the person he is is a pathetic fat piece of shit  
anyway. He toke another Drag and thought he saw Kenny in the distance._

* * *

_

"Nah, Kelly? She didnt mean shit to me" Kenny smiled slyly,  
Leaning against Ashley Candian's van, Talking to her through her window.  
"Why would I go for that dumbass when I've got a hottie like you talkin to me?"  
Ashley giggled and looked down blushing. Her brunnete curls fell onto her chest.  
It's not like Kenny was lying, Kelly really didnt mean shit to her.  
We'll he fucked her.. Twice. But he didnt care about her.  
He didnt really care about Ashley either.. But looking at the size of her breasts  
he can play along cant he?

"I thought so." She smiled,  
"So, Your house tomorow, 9:30?"  
"I'll be there" She smiled and started driving off.  
Kenny grinned, Couldnt wait to get ahold of a collage chick.

He turned and started walking towards the school, then something caught his eye.  
He saw someone smoking against the wall outside of school..  
He was too far away he couldnt make out who it was, As he got closer he got a good view.  
_'Cartman? .. Is that Cartman?'_

As he got closer he confirmed it was Cartman.  
Kenny walked towards him puzzled.  
'Doesnt he have gym at this time?'

Cartman was watching Kenny walk towards him and rolled his  
eyes fliccing ash to the ground.  
"Shouldnt you be in Gym?" Kenny asked when he got to him.  
Cartman shrugged and toke a drag of his ciggerate.  
"Skipping?" Kenny raised his eyebrow,  
"Guess" Cartman said takeing another drag.

Kenny walked and leaned next to him on the wall,  
"I thought you stopped skipping sense your grades became  
low as hell"

Cartman shrugged and toke another drag.  
"Who was that chick you were talkin too?"  
"Oh, Ashley? A friend"  
Cartman flicced ash. "Psht. A friend.. Riiiight" he answered sarcastically.  
Kenny laughed. His friends knew him so well.

Kenny looked up and down at Cartman and leaned his arm against the wall,  
"Guess You got lucky. No new magically appearing bruises today."  
Cartman rolled his eyes and toke a drag not responding.

Kenny toke out his own pack, toke out a ciggerate and lit it.  
"When does he hitcha?"  
Cartman frowned at Kenny,  
"Huh?"  
"That guy dateing your mom.. When does he hitcha?"

Cartman stod up from against the wall, and faced him,  
"Where the fuck did you hear that?!"  
Kenny shrugged, "Nowhere. I know this stuff."  
"WHAT STUFF?!" his voice became louder.

"You know, Appearing bruises? hah, fucking kiddin me right,  
I asked Kyle and he said you dont really go anywhere much  
so I figgered it was your dad." Kenny toke a drag of his ciggerate.

Cartman felt his anger rising, He threw his ciggerate to the ground  
"You fucking asked Kyle about me?!  
What's your problem?! Mind your own God damn buisness!"  
Kenny wasent taken back by Cartman's tone.  
To be honest this is the most emotion He's seen Cartman show all day.

Kenny flicced his ciggerate and shrugged.  
"just somthin I do." he said simply.  
Cartman rolled his eyes and looked away.

"When does he hitcha?" Kenny asked again, taking another drag.  
Cartman shrugged. Who the fuck cares if he tell's him.  
the poor shit already knew anyway.

Cartman's expression undid his frown.  
His blank expression returned.  
"Almost everynight. My mom doesnt fucking believe me."

Kenny exhaled smoke, "I've been there My friend. Suck's dont it?"  
"Oh yeah? What did you do?"  
Kenny shrugged, "When I hit 15 I fought the bastard back.  
I kicked his ass. Never touched me again."

Cartman looked down, That was no help.  
He knew he couldnt beat Rick.  
When It came to physical fighting, He knew he would lose.

"When's the wedding?"  
Cartman raised his eyebrow,  
_'How did he hear about that?'_  
He shrugged, "The day after tomorow."  
He figguered Kyle told him.  
"Woah.. That sucks."  
Cartman looked back down.

"Did ya tell Kyle?" Kenny asked takeing a drag.  
Cartman felt himself get angry,  
"What the fuck do you care?! WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING NOSY?!"  
Again Kenny's face had a calm expression.  
He grew used to Cartman's outbursts a long time ago.

"Just watching out for a buddy." he shrugged.  
Cartman turned to him, with his eyebrows knotted together,  
"I'm not your fucking Buddy! We've never BEEN buddys!"  
Kenny shrugged, trying to hide he was a little hurt by the comment.  
"We'll whatever the hell we are then. Just tryin to help."

"I dont need your fucking help! I'm fine on my own"  
Kenny glared, "fine" he said taking a drag off his cigerate.  
Cartman kept his frown and started stalking towards the school doors,

"Cartman!" Kenny called.  
Cartman turned to look to him,  
"I know we might have not have been that close and shit  
but.. If you need anyone.. I'm here. I've been there."  
Cartman undid his frown to a blank expression and turned continueing  
to walk to the doors,  
"And.." Kenny contiunued, Cartman turned to look to him again.  
"If You dont want me to tell Kyle.. I wont."  
Cartman gave him a tiny smile then turned and went back into the school._

* * *

  
_Kyle stalked the hall's after Gym Class.  
He wanted to know why his Boyfriend wasent in Gym today.  
He marched To Cartman's locker and he wasent there.  
"Ugh" he groaned. He hated looking for people.

Kyle walked down that hall, Toke a turn and saw Cartman standing against the  
wall looking down. Looking reallly.. sad.  
'What the fuck?'  
Kyle walked towards him.

"Why werent you in Gym? Or at lunch?"  
Cartman didnt even look up to him.  
Cartman shrugged.  
"You know Mr. Ryler saw you this morning,  
He's going to bust your ass for this" Kyle frowned.  
Cartman didnt look up from the floor.  
"I know."

Kyle raised his eyebrows supprised,  
He leaned against the wall next to him,  
"Dude.. What's wrong? You've been like this all day."  
Cartman shrugged then finnaly looked up to him,  
"Nothing" he said plainly.  
"No! Tell me!" Kyle felt himself getting angry.  
"I just.. I dont feel good." Cartman said.  
Which was true.. he didnt feel good..  
But more in an emotinal way then physical.

"Oh." Kyle leaned back against the wall.  
Cartman felt relief that Kyle bought it.

The bell rang, "I gotta go to science, see you after school?"  
Cartman didnt respond, kept looking down.  
"Cartman?!"  
Cartman jumped, he clearly didnt hear Kyle the first time,  
"Oh what?"  
"I'll see you after school right?"  
"Oh yeah" Cartman looked back down. "Sure."  
Kyle couldnt help but feel his heart tug,  
He felt like something was really wrong.

"Ok" Kyle said, leaning in to kiss him on the lips.  
Cartman didnt notice till Kyle did it, then he slowly kissed back  
till Kyle pulled away.  
Kyle gave him a puzzled look, then walked away.

_'Why did that kiss feel fake?'

* * *

_

Finnaly English. Cartman's last class.  
He felt like the day had been dragging on.  
For some reason he felt like this was the most  
misserable days of his life.. he felt like shit.  
He wasent Paying attention to what Mrs. Moore Was saying.  
Her words went in one ear and out the other.  
He starred to his desk.  
He wanted to sink in his seat and disapire.  
He couldnt even discribe how bad he was feeling.

He looked to his paper and started writting down random words.  
The words just came to him out of nowhere.

**ERIC CARTMAN**  
by:Eric Cartman

He wrote at the top.

"Eric Cartman is a fat pathetic peiece of shit.  
He is a fagget who lets older guys touch him.  
He is discusting for letting them.  
He will burn in hell for being a fag and should.  
Rick was right. Eric Cartman is nothing."

He looked down to his paper.  
It all seemed so true to him.

All the sudden a sheet of paper was being passed to his desk.  
He looked and it was a test.  
Fuck, he wasent paying attention!  
Cartman then sighed, 'Who cares. I would have gotten a horable  
fucking grade anyway beacuse I'm such a fucking dumbass."

"Now, begin" Mrs. Moore announced, and everyone put there pencils  
to the test.  
Cartman looked at question 1.  
"What was shakespeare trying to say when he said,  
"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east and Juliet is the sun." In romo and juliet?"

Under the question there was a line to write the answer.  
He starred at the question.  
"I dont fucking know" he muttered to himself quietly.  
_'Who the fuck gives a crap what he was trying to say!  
no normal person would read this shit anyway!' _he thought to himself.

Normally he would just try to get by, guessing the answer.  
Atleast Mrs. Moore gave him a few points on each question just to guess.  
Istead he wrote.

"I dont care"

The next question.  
"What date was Shakespeare born?"  
Cartman rolled his eyes.

"Dont know" he wrote down.

He ended up scribbling, 'dont know, and dont care'  
On every answer.  
Usually he would never do that without how his grades are looking.  
But didnt care.  
_'fail me bitch, see if I care' _he thought bitterly to himself.  
He was first to get up and put the paper in the bin.  
He sat down to his desk and starred down at it.  
He still felt fucking horable.

* * *

All the guys where at Kyle's locker as he stuffed in his A+ worksheets into  
his bag.  
"You sure you dont need a ride home?" Stan asked, With Wendy in his arm,  
"No its fine. Cartman's bringing me."  
Stan glarred. Cartman's always stealing Kyle away from him.  
Then the thought of how he was acting today.. was just fucking weird.  
He shrugged the thought off, 'he was probably just sick or something' he told himself.  
Kenny stod aside from Kyle.

"Alright. Well see ya dude" Stan smiled walking away from Kyle,  
With Wendy still in his arm,  
"Bye Kyle!" Wendy called out over her shoulder,  
"Bye!"

Kenny could tell there was something on Kyle's mind..  
He never puts his books in his locker so slow.  
"You Ok?" he asked.  
Kyle jumped caught off gaurd. He forgot Kenny was standing right next to him.  
"Oh, Um, Yeah."  
Kyle looked back to his locker, Then sighed.  
"Acctually no. Cartman's been acting weird.  
Have you noticed?" Kyle cocked his head to Kenny.

Kenny's heart jumped at the question.  
"Uh.. No." He lied.  
"Huh." Kyle shrugged.  
"Maybe it's just me." He decided, still putting books into his bag.  
"I dont know.. There's just something diifferent about him."  
Kyle said looking into his locker.  
Kenny stod there akwardly.  
The thought did run through his mind telling Kyle what Cartman said,  
But didnt.  
Cartman trusted him with telling him that.  
"I think Cartman's just sick" Kenny shrugged nervously.  
Kyle shut his locker and twisted his combination.  
Kyle turned to him, "yeah your probably right."  
Kyle began walking then turned around,  
"Oh, you need a ride?"  
"Nah, Heather's picking me up."  
Kyle raised his eyebrow, "heather?  
I thought you said you were seeing Ashley tonight?"  
Kenny grinned, "Two girls, One night.  
How good am I?" He smiled patting his chest with pride.

Kyle laughed and rolled his eyes walking towards the doors.  
Kyle walked to Cartman's Car and saw he was already inside.  
Kyle smiled to him, and got inside.  
Kyle noticed when He smiled at him, he didnt smile back.  
He just started the car and started driving.

Silence filled the car.  
"So Uh.. I was thinking we could go to a movie tonight?"  
Kyle asked. Cartman kept his eyes to the road,  
"Its a school night" he said flat.  
Kyle scoffed, couldnt believe his ears, "Sense when do you care doing shit  
on schoolnights?"  
Cartman shrugged and said nothing for a few secounds.  
"I cant" he finnaly said.  
Kyle felt disapointment go through him.  
He looked down then back up to Cartman, "Why?"  
Cartman's eyes still locked the road.  
"I'm busy." he lied.  
Kyle looked back down, "oh."

Another silence went on..  
Kyle decided to fill it.

"Oh, dude your mom's getting married the day after tomorow!"  
he smiled, hopeing to light the mood.  
Cartman closed his eyes and sighed irritated,  
_'Why did you have to remind me?'_ he thought.

"Yeah." he said plain.  
Kyle was confused, "We'll arent you excited?"  
Cartman toke a turn on the street "I'm exstatic" he said sarcastically.

Kyle starred at him then rolled his eyes,  
"Cartman, You promised me you'd give Rick a Chance.  
He sounds like a really good guy."

"Hah. PSHT." He rolled his eyes out the window.  
_'If only he knew what a "good guy" he really is'_ he thought to himself

"Whatever" Cartman said, not wanting to talk about it any longer.  
Kyle frowned and crossed his arms. "You promised" he said stiffly.  
Cartman glarred. "I know."  
Kyle looked out the window.  
They didnt say a word the rest of the way to Kyle's house.

Cartman stopped at the front of Kyle's driveway,  
Kyle got out without giving him a kiss and walked to his house.  
He wanted to show him he was mad at him.  
'He fucking promised me to give Rick a chance and he's still being a stuborn  
asshole who only cares for himself!'  
He thought to himself.

As soon as Kyle slammed the door,  
Cartman immediatly roared his car onto the street speeding off.  
Kyle glarred watching his car drive away.

Cartman knew Kyle was pissed.  
But he didnt Care.  
Kyle doesnt fucking know what's going on.  
He's not a "Good guy"  
Cartman rolled his eyes and turned his 93x music up.

He just had to drive somewhere.. he just had to get away.

* * *

WOOHOO!  
Done with that chap!  
Hope you liked it!

I love you reviewers,  
I know I always say that but  
I serriously do!  
lol, COMMENT :)  
I love em!


	14. Chapter 14 Invited

Cartman's been driving for an hour straight.  
He didnt no where he was driving. He didnt care.  
All he knew was he wanted to get as far away from  
his house as possible.

His radio blarred filling up his car.  
A song just ended,

"93x Rocks. Hey this is Travis Barker,  
alittle earlier we were talking to Matt sungler on the line  
and he talked to us about the new Tv serrios,  
World's stricktist parents that is now playing their newest episodes,  
you can catch iton CNT at 8:00,  
and we were just talking about How parents.. Yes they can  
be strict or not stirct at all. Maybe they dont even punish their kids at all for all  
we know. The point I'm trying to make here is.. Parents make mistakes.  
Their people just like everyone else, I have alittle girl alissa who's two,  
and I'm not perfect. But the thing I'm trying to get at is this.. Who are we to judge  
those kind of parents and lable them as unfit, when their are parents out there who  
Hit their kids, abbuse them for christ sake."

Cartman felt like his heart immediatly jumped when He heard this,  
He looked to his radio.

"And here I was just talking to Dan, a friend of Matt's and he confessed He had a  
dad, Who abbused him when he was a kid, and never stopped till he moved out.  
Dan, Your on the air"  
A static voice came on "Hello?"  
"yes, Hello Dan, Your on 93x"  
"Oh hey man"  
"So we were just talking about how you told me earlier  
that your dad.. abbused you when you were younger  
and were now comfortable talking about it.  
What was that like growing up? How did you deal with it."  
The static voice came back on,  
"Well.. It was hard.  
My dad was big on alcohol and him and his friends would come over  
alot and get drunk.."  
"Wait, now let me ask you Dan, sorry for interupting, But where was your mom?"  
"Oh, My mom left. She left when he started beating her and couldnt take it anymore."  
"Ouch that's harsh. I'm sorry Continue,"

A moment of silence went by,  
Then the staticy voice came back on.

"It hurts. Not only physically but mentaly.  
You can never forget -"  
Cartman turned off his radio.  
He couldnt listen to it anymore.

He sighed and turned it back on switching to another station.  
He stopped at 94.5  
Six Am's song "Life is beautiful" came on.

".. That life is beautiful,  
Would you swear on your life,  
That noone would Cry, At my funeraaaal"

Cartman turned it off.  
"They wouldnt." he muttered.  
He saw a small lake to the side of him with a bench.  
He's been in the car for hours.  
He didnt even know what town he was in.  
He turned and stopped the car, and got out walking to the bench.  
He just wanted to sit down a bit. He was sick of driving.  
He sat down on the wooden bench and looked at the great view  
beyound the lake.  
You could see mountains. It was almost like a picture.  
Cartman closed his eyes and deeply sighed.  
He sucked in the cold, Fresh mountain air.  
Then slowly looked out onto the lake.  
It was beautiful.

The waves were sparkiling and splashing it's  
waves onto the shore.  
Cartman toke off his shoes and sunk his feet into the sand.  
All you could hear was the wind, Seaguls, and the lake's waves.  
It seemed so peaceful.

He should feel a feeling of 'wow' right about now.  
But he didnt.  
He still felt horrable.  
He was sitting here, The wind was perfect, and around him  
was completely silent and deserted, but he still felt empty.  
Like, He was going to start crying again.  
He didnt know why all the sudden he had all these sad feelings.  
It's like they came up after that night and toke over his heart and soul.

He sighed.  
This feeling he had.. He couldnt even grasp how to explain it.  
A thought came through his mind.  
Death.  
To end it.. Just to end this all.

'I should.. I should probably just kill myself,  
Noone besides Kyle would care anyways.'

A picture of Cartman hanging himself entered his thoughts.  
He opened his eyes from the thought and smiled alittle bit.  
A tiny smile, but a smile.  
First smile he's had all day.

His surroundings didnt make him peacful at that moment,  
It was that thought that did.

* * *

"Sure Wendy" Stan said tapping his pencil on his paper,  
Holding the phone to his ear.  
"Ok, But we have to get their early or else everyone else is going  
to take all the good spots."  
"Uh huh" Stan said, Stareing at his paper, trying to figgure out a math  
problem.  
He heard his girlfriend sigh.  
"Stan, are you sure you want to go to the show?  
It sounds like you dont want too" She said sadly.  
Stan sat up straight,  
"No I want to go. Are you kidding?"  
"Great!" She said in a cheerful voice,  
A beep went on, "Hold on a sec" Wendy said and  
the phone clicked.

Stan sighed and rolled his eyes.  
He hates how Wendy was always dragging him to  
these stupid things.  
He didnt want to go.. but hated disapointing her.  
Just hearing that sadness in her voice killed him.  
He tapped his pencil trying to figgure out the problem.  
He said it outloud trying to figgure it out.

A click came onto the phone,  
"Stan, Bebe's on the other line.  
Can I call you back?"  
Stan rolled his eyes. "Sure Wendy" Stan said trying  
his best not to sound as annoyed as he was.  
"Thanks, Love you" and she hung up.

Stan clicked off the phone.  
If Stan got off the phone with her for Kyle She'd get  
all pissed off But Stan's fine with her getting off so Wendy  
can talk to Bebe.. Ironic isnt it?

"Stan?" He heard his mom come in his room,  
Stan turned around from his desk.  
"I got this in the mail today."  
Stan raised his eyebrows, "Got what?"  
"An invitation to Mrs. Cartman's wedding!  
You never told me Eric's mom was getting married"

Stan's eye's went wide.  
He couldnt believe it.  
"I.. I didnt know"  
His mother laughed, "Stanly, how could you not know?  
He's your friend isnt he?"  
"Uh.."  
"Oh I got to go, I have to buy them a gift!"  
His mother interupted him and went down the steps.

Stan stared at the doorway,  
'Cartman's mom's getting married?!'  
Stan immediatly picked up the phone and dialed Kyle's  
number.

RIIINNNG.  
RIIINNNG.

"hello?" Shelia's voice came to the phone,  
"Hey, Is Kyle home?" Stan asked quickly,  
"Yes he is, Hold on," He heard her put the phone down  
"Kyle, bubby! You have a phone call!" He heard in the distance.  
He heard footstep's and someone click on the phone,  
"Got it ma!" He yelled.  
"Hello?"  
"Kyle! Cartman's mom's getting married?!"  
"Yeah, You didnt know?"  
"No!"  
"Oh.. Yeah she's getting married.  
Did Kenny tell you?"  
"No, We got a letter in the mail today inviting us  
to the wedding. Did you get one?"  
"Yeah, My mom got it this morning. Were going."  
"When's the wedding?"  
"The day after tomorow."  
"Jesus christ! Isnt that too soon?"  
"I dunno. But he's a really cool guy.  
He's got the coolest car ever."  
Silence went over the phone.

"Does Cartman like him?" Stan asked.  
He heard Kyle sigh.  
"No. He promised me he would try but the  
stubborn asshole obviously didnt."  
Stan rolled his eyes, "Figgures. Besides you,  
I dont know who he likes."

Kyle raised his eyebrow to the phone,  
"Wait, Why do you care?"  
"Oh uh, I dont. I was just thinking that's probably  
why he was acting all weird today."  
"Weird?"

"Yeah. In science today He didnt argue at all with me today.  
Actually he didnt even talk to me.  
He fucking iggnored me the whole class."

Kyle frowned and switched the phone to his other ear,  
"Noway Dude, Cartman doesnt do that. He loves  
fighting with people."

"Kyle i'm dead serrious, He was like completely out of it today."  
Silence toke over, then Kyle said,

"Yeah I noticed that too.  
I thought it was just me who realized that."

It turned quiet again  
"Dude.." Stan said breaking the silence.  
"What the hell's wrong with him?"

Kyle looked to the ground, with the phone in his right hand.  
"I.. I dont know."

* * *

Cartman opened the door to his house.  
All the lights were off.  
He Guessed it was pretty late.  
The secound he flung his keys onto the table the light switch turned  
on and Rick stod there with crossed arms and a frown, while his mom  
was behind him in her pink robe.  
"Where were you?" Rick asked sternly.

Cartman rolled his eyes, "I was out."  
Rick stepped closer to him, "Out where?"  
Cartman frowned, "Just out. I was out."  
"Do you have any idea how worried your mother was?"  
Cartman toke a glance at his mother who store at them with  
big eyes.  
_'Not like she gave a crap before'_ He thought to himself.  
He looked back to Rick "No."

Cartman walked past him and went towards the stairs.  
"Your mother was worried sick!" Rick yelled.  
Cartman turned to look at him,  
"Do you have any idea what we thought when you didnt call?  
Cartman frowned and smirked,

_'What, your playing "father" now?'_

"You cannot be out past 10:30 without calling,  
You have to get home."

Cartman frowned, 'FUCK YOU! I'LL COME HOME WHENEVER I  
FUCKING WANT!' he wanted to yell.  
But.. he didnt have the corage to do it.  
His bruises finnaly felt like they proggressed to get better.  
He didnt want new ones.

"Yeah." He muttered, looking off to the side.  
"Good. Now go upstairs to your room."  
Cartman felt himself getting angry,  
'Who the fuck does he think he is?'

Cartman finnaly got the urge to say it.  
"No" he said firmly.  
He was going too but Rick was crossing the line  
when he tells him to go upstairs to his room.  
As if he had a fucking right.

"What was that?!" Rick stepped closer to Cartman.  
Rick pushed him hard against his chest,  
"Dont fucking smartmouth me boy!" he yelled pushing him again,  
So hard he fell to the floor.  
"Now get your fat ass upstairs!" he yelled.

Cartman looked at his mom in disbelief,  
She wasent doing anything!  
Shouldnt she say something!  
"Mom!" Cartman frowned,  
"Do what Rick tell's you sweetie" she said.

_'Did she not just see that asshole push me?  
TWICE? What the fuck kind of mother is she?!'_

Cartman got himself off the ground and looked to Rick  
then his mother. _'I cant believe that bitch is fucking doing this to me.'_  
He toke a look to Rick and glarred and slowly walked up the steps.  
The first time in his life he toke orders.  
Ever.

"He's never done that before" he heard his mom say to Rick as he was upstairs.  
Cartman rolled his eyes, "fucking bitch" he muttered. "She doesnt fucking care about me."  
Cartman put on his headphones and pressed play to the song "The blister exsists" by Slipknot  
on his Cd Player. He put his head back onto his bed.  
He lifted his head for a secound and saw the top of a vodka bottle.  
He just remebered he hid it a few days ago.

He toke off his head phones, and got up grabbing the bottle.  
He toke a huge gulp, swollowed it down, then another, then another.  
the burning sensation glided down his throat and into his stomach.  
He sat back onto his bed and chugged another swollow.  
Maybe if he drank enough, He would have to feel this anymore.

* * *

Kenny sat at home on his bed.  
Acctually it was more like a matt then a bed.  
He sighed. Bored.  
There was nothing to do.  
He heard a Truck outside their house, He went to the window  
and saw a mail truck drop off the mail in their old broken down mailbox.  
"Woohoo!" Kenny smiled Racing outside.  
He was excited that his Playboy subscription would finnaly arrive.  
He got to the mailbox and picked up the letters.

FINAL NOTICE letter, skip.  
Happy birthday kevin letter, skip.  
Bingo.  
Playboy magizine.  
Kenny grinned, "Whoohoo!" He ran inside.  
He's been waiting for the new one this month  
seems like forever.  
He flipped through it and groaned.  
The usal porn girls. He wanted some new ones.  
He put it down a sec and went through the other letters.

To The MCcormick family, skip.  
Wellfare, Skip.  
Last letter, On the back in gold letter it said,  
"We formally invite you to celebrate this day"

Kenny raised his eyebrow curious,  
He flipped it over and tore open the envelop.  
He toke out the card.

It was a white card with Red roses in a basset on the front.  
He opened it,

"Dear," There was a line and It said in writting "The MCcormick's"  
"On this special day we would like you to attend Liane Cartman and  
Rick Gallender's Wedding.  
It will be held This Friday at 7:30PM.  
Please be there to honor the bride and grom on their speacial  
day, Which they will cherish forever.  
Sincerly yours,"  
Another line and on the line in writting it was Liane's siggnature.  
At the bottem it had the address of the church.

Kenny stared at the letter for a good 7 secounds.  
"Holly fuck" he mummbled.  
He dropped the letter and swung the door and went outside.  
He couldnt help but feel bad for Cartman.  
He's never felt bad for Cartman in his entire life, He was such an asshole  
to him and everyone around him.. except Kyle anymore. Naturally.

He sighed walking over to Cartman's.  
He felt bad beacuse he knew what it was like.  
To have an abbusive dad.  
Kenny had known the secound he saw Rick that he wasent  
who he appeared to be. He had a talent at figgureing people  
out quickly.

Kenny got to The door and rung the doorbell.  
He heard footsteps come to the door and A man answered.  
Rick, he confirmed.  
"Is Cartman here? Er No, Eric?"  
"Sorry kid, Eric's being an asshole right now. He cant have friends  
over he came home late."  
Rick toke a few moments and studyed Kenny.

"Shouldnt you be at home, It's late."  
Kenny shrugged.  
"Uh, well Ok. I'll tell him you stopped by though..  
Um.. was It Lenny?"  
Kenny frowned, "Kenny" he corrected.

"Oh right, right.  
Ok then Kenny. I'll let him know you stopped by."  
"Thanks" Kenny said without much empithy in his voice.

Rick smiled and shut the door.  
Kenny shrugged. He could imagine that guy doing that to him.  
There was something about him.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Cartman held onto his head,  
"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow.."  
He picked up his alarm clock and threw it to the ground  
"OW!" He frowned at it one last time.

He felt his head. Huge fucking headache.  
He saw an almost empty bottle next to him.  
He looked up to the window. Sun was shining.  
Cartman frowned and got his curtains covering it.  
Then he just realized, His mom was getting married Tomorow.

He sighed. Too late now.  
She's going to marry him and theres nothing he could do about it.  
He got out from his room and trotted down the steps and grabbed his keys,  
and went outside.  
He didnt change, He didnt shower. Nothing.  
He didnt care.

He started up the car backing up.  
He wondered if he was suppose to pick Kyle up today.  
I mean, He was mad at him yesterday but was he still suppose to  
pick him up? He rolled his eyes and went towards the Jew's house anyway.  
He didnt want Stan Captin asshole picking his boyfriend up.

Cartman stopped infront of the house.  
He looked to his watch. 15 minneutes early.  
Early again. Probably beacause he skipped getting ready.  
He smelled bad he noticed but iggnored it.  
Who cares.

Cartman got sick of waiting and went up to the door  
and knocked onto it.  
Suddenly Small Ike opened it.  
Cartman looked down to him "Get Kahl"  
Ike raised his eyebrow, Then shelia came up behind him.  
When she saw Cartman she slightly frowned then tried hidding  
it. "Yes?" She said sternly.  
"Can you get Kahl?" He asked.  
She frowned, "I'm sorry Eric, But Kyle's eating right now.  
You should go on without him, I'm sure Stan will pick him up."  
"No I'm not!" Cartman heard a voice inside.  
Cartman smiled and crossed his arms at Sheila as he heard footsteps  
running for the door.  
Cartman smirked,

"You know that kiss we did infront of you last time I was over?"  
Shelia raised her eyebrow almost looking angry at the question.  
"Alot more goes on when were in my car alone." he smiled evily to her.  
Showing her off.

Kyle got to the door, "Sorry" He said to Cartman.  
Trying to step out from the door.  
His mom stopped him, "Kyle, I dont want you going with him."  
Kyle rolled his eyes, "Mom, Fuck off" he said trying to get through.  
"Kyle, Your not going with him."  
Kyle frowned, "He's my fucking boyfriend, Screw off!" he pushed his way  
past her.  
Cartman smiled, He liked this new attitude Kyle developed from who knows  
when.

"Come on" He rolled his eyes, walking to his car.  
Cartman toke one final look back to shelia and grinned.  
She was frowning and her hand clutched onto the door.

As Kyle slammed the door while inside he looked to Cartman,  
"What the fuck is her problem?"  
Cartman laughed alittle and shruged starting the car.  
He realized this is the first time he's laughed in awhile.  
It felt good.

"Dude, Your mom's getting married tomorow!" Kyle smiled.  
Cartman shut his eyes for a mer secound.  
_'Just when I feel a little spec of nonmissery you bring that up.'_  
"like I dont know that" he said sarcastically.

Kyle rolled his eyes.  
_'He'll come around after the wedding.'_ he thought.

"I got the letter yesterday"  
Cartman glanced at him, "The letter?"  
"Yeah.. the invitation.. to the wedding.."  
Cartman raised his eyebrow, He didnt even know his mom  
made letters for it yet. "Oh." he said.

"So are you going to be standing next to your mom at the wedding?"  
"I hope not" he muttered.  
"Huh?"  
"I dont know."  
"How do you not know?"  
Cartman shrugged.  
He felt himself sinking lower and lower into the feeling He had  
yesterday. The only decent positive feeling he's had in the last  
three days was the few secounds he saw Kyle's mom mad.  
The rest he's felt like.. this.

"Well Didnt they tell you at the wedding rehearls?"  
Cartman said nothing a moment, Then shrugged his shoulders  
up and down.  
Kyle frowned, feeling himself getting irritated.  
"Did you guys even have a wedding rehersal?"  
"I dont know." Cartman kept frowning to the road.  
"Cartman! How do you not know!" Kyle raised his voice.  
"I dont know" said in a lower calm tone.  
That just made Kyle even more mad.

"Do you care about this at all?!  
Do you not even give one shit that your mom's getting  
married tomorow?!"  
"No." Cartman store at the road.

Kyle felt rage build up inside of him, he was so sick of Cartman's  
attitude.  
"Wow. You have got to be the most selfish and stubborn asshole  
I've ever met in my life."

Cartman said nothing, just store to the road.  
Kyle was supprissed.  
Cartman usually would protest whenever he said something like  
that.  
"Uh.. Cartman?" Kyle asked confused.  
"Hm?" He asked quietly.  
"I uh.. I just said your a stuborn selfish asshole." kyle said,  
Wondering why Cartman didnt say anything back.  
It was so unlike him.

Cartman's expression didnt change.  
He toke a turn on the street.  
"I know" he said. Kyle raised his eyebrows.  
"Your right." Cartman said.

Kyle's heart stopped.  
_'Did Cartman.. Did Cartman just say I'm right?!  
No, no I must have heard him wrong.'  
_"What?" Kyle asked, _'I obviously heard him wrong'_

Cartman's eyes locked to the road,  
"Your right. I am a fat, stubborn, selfish stupid asshole."  
He said.

Kyle's eyes went wide,  
_'WHAT?!'_  
"I didnt say you were Fat.. Or stupid"

Cartman pulled up to the school,  
"You shouldve. Cause that's true too."

Kyle starred at him in disbelief.  
_'Did.. Did he really just say that??  
Really?'_

Cartman parked the Car into a parkinglot and got out.  
Didnt even stop when Kyle remained in the Car.  
6 secounds later Kyle slowly unbuckled his seatbelt and got out.  
Cartman was way ahead of him now.  
_'What the hell just happened?'_

Now he knew something was deffinently wrong.  
Something was Really, really wrong._

* * *

_

Cartman went past his locker, He forgot his bag again.  
But didnt care.  
Then he saw Kenny running up to him.  
He caught up to him and stopped,  
"I went to your house last night" he said.  
Cartman raised an eyebrow, "Why?"  
Kenny shrugged, "I got the letter in the mail."

Cartman rolled his eyes.  
_'Who else did she invite?!'_

Liane wasent even that close with the Mccormicks.  
"So? you knew they were getting married."  
Kenny shrugged again "I know.. Jus.. wanted to see ya I guess."  
Cartman frowned, "Why?"  
Kenny toke a moment to answer, then said "I dunno."  
He looked down, "Where's your bag?" He asked him.  
"Forgot it" Cartman mummbled.  
"again?"  
Cartman nodded. Annoyed of Playing 20 questions with Kenny  
he passed him. Hopeing he'd leave him alone.  
Hopeing everyone would leave him alone.

* * *

Kyle slugged down the halls looking down.  
_'What's wrong with him?'_ He asked himself.  
_'Did I do something wrong?'_

"Hey dude" he heard a voice and saw Stan with his arm around  
Wendy.  
"hey" Kyle forced a smile. Stan knew better.  
"What's wrong?"  
Kyle looked down, "Nothing"  
Stan raised an eyebrow "Something's wrong."  
Kyle sighed and looked to Wendy then back down to the  
floor. "I'll tell you later" Kyle muttered.  
Stan nooded.  
"I didnt know Cartman's mom was getting married" Wendy spoke up.  
Kyle looked to her, _'How did she find out?'  
_Stan shrugged, "Yeah I didnt either.. beacuse-" Stan looked to Kyle  
"SOMEONE didnt tell me"  
Kyle laughed. "I thought you already knew."

Wendy looked to Kyle, "I never immagined her getting married.  
She fucked almost every guy in town."  
Stan laughed, "Tell me about it."  
Kyle tapped his arm, He didnt feel comfortable talking about  
Cartman's mom like that.. He felt like he was going behind  
his back gossiping or some shit like that.

"Yeah well, I'll catch you guys later" Kyle smiled walking away.  
"Yeah, Later dude" Stan smiled back.

Kyle looked down again.  
He really wanted to know what was Wrong with Cartman.  
Is he the only one that could see he looked really..  
Deppressed?

* * *

Wrote enough today..  
Write more tomorow! :D  
They'll be getting ready for the wedding.  
Please review.  
Everyone who reviewed my story so far,  
You guys just lighten my day, and make me  
WANT to write more XD  
LOVE YOU GUYSS!


	15. Chapter 15 Awaiting Tomorow

Cartman walked through the halls grunting.  
It seems like he cant go anywhere without someone asking  
about his mom's wedding tomorow.  
Guess His mom invited the whole town to the thing.  
'So much for forgetting it.' He thought to himself.

He opened his locker,  
"Hey Cartman" He heard someone behind him.  
He turned and saw token.  
"Your mom invited my parents to her wedding tomorow."  
Cartman rolled his eyes, looked back into his locker, mumbling  
something under his breath token couldnt understand.  
Token looked at him confused, "Uh.. Cartman?"  
He spun around "WHAT?!" He yelled so loud the whole hall went silent starreing  
at him. "Um.." Token glanced around nervously.  
"Nevermind" He said and walked away.  
Cartman glared.  
He couldnt count how many fucking times people have told him that today.  
He jamed a book into his locker, slammed it then kicked the locker.  
It made a dent.

He looked behind him and saw everyone stareing at him in silence.  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" He yelled.  
Everyone immediatly started moving away, hurrying to their classes.  
Cartman closed his eyes and sighed.  
Then put his arms on his locker and rested his head in them.

He couldnt take the stress.  
His mom was going to fucking marry that guy.  
Tomorow.  
and there was nothing he could do about it.  
He had to put up with Rick's shit for another whole year  
till he turns 18, which was forever away.  
His head remained in his arms, and he felt like he was about to cry.

He bung his head into his locker  
"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Fuck,"  
He wimpered with closed eyes.  
Then he toke a deep breath and sucked it up.  
He couldnt cry. Not here.  
Things were bad enough as it was, he didnt want his reputation to  
be ruined along with it.

He toke another breath holding back tears, and turned and saw Kenny.  
Starring at him right infront of him.  
He wanted to scream 'What?!' in his face like he did everyone else.  
Scare him off. He didnt want anyone near him right now.  
But.. He didnt have the energy.  
Instead he slowly looked down and let his back fell back onto his locker.

Kenny put a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's Ok dude.." he said gently.  
Cartman's eyes remained on the ground.  
"No.. It's not" he said quietly.  
"Nothing's Ok."  
He looked up at Kenny, feeling his anger rising up again.  
"NOTHING IS FUCKING OK!" He yelled.  
Cartman expected Kenny to jump back.  
But he didnt.  
He saw.. Pity in his eyes.  
Cartman rolled his eyes. He didnt need anyone feeling sorry for him.  
"Dude, I know what it's like ok" Kenny said replacing his hand back on Cartman,  
Which he shrugged away when he yelled at him.  
"No you dont!"  
"Yes I do!" Kenny frowned, "You think your the only one who's had a tough life?  
try livin in my shoes for the past 15 years I put up with it!"

Cartman looked back down, He hated to admitt it.. but he was kinda right.

Kyle was walking down the hall's heading for his next class.  
For some reason the hall's completely empty, was he late?!  
The thought made him quicken his pace, He kept running, Then heard Cartman's  
voice, He looked over and saw him talking to Kenny.  
Kyle quickly went back behind a locker..  
_'What are they talking about?'_

Kyle leaned in closer trying to hear them better.  
Kenny said something,  
Cartman said something.  
Damn it, he still couldnt hear anything.  
He quickly snuck past to another locker that was closer,  
Luckily they didnt see anything.  
Kyle leaned in..

"...Look, You just cant tell Kahl about this alright." He heard Cartman say  
"Dude, I wouldnt do that. I mean Kyle being your boyfriend and all..  
If he found out about this, who knows what he'd do."  
Kyle frowned, clutching his hands together,_ 'find out about what?!'_  
Kyle saw Cartman turn away, "It fucking sucks dude, It really fucking does.  
Kahl knows somethings wrong, But I cant fucking tell him I just cant!"  
He saw Kenny put his hands on Cartman, "Trust me. It's better if noone knows but us.  
It'll be our little secret."  
He saw Cartman smile alittle, Then Kenny lurred him into a hug.  
Cartman hessitated at first, but then slowly wraped his arms around him and hugged him back.  
Kyle was speechless, he couldnt move.

_'What the fuck were they talking about?!  
What the hell, Cartman doesnt even hug **ME** like that!"_

Just as Kyle's fists were tightening, And his shoe moved closer to get a closer  
look, His foot sliped from the wet floor, and he fell back.  
He forgot the janitor just mopped that spot.  
Kyle quickly glanced up to see if they heard anything, They didnt,  
But they werent hugging anymore.  
"What we did just now, noone can find out about."

Kyle's eyes went wide, _'What did they do?!'_  
He heard Kenny laugh, "If you say so."  
He saw Cartman turn walking a different direction,  
"Though.." Kenny contiuned and Cartman turned around  
"If some guy found out We did that they might get jelous."  
Cartman rolled his eyes, and laughed alittle.  
"Whatever Kenny."  
Kenny started walking.. Kyle's way!  
Kyle quickly got up and tried tiptoeing to the next locker..  
"Kyle?" Kyle froze.  
He looked up and saw Kenny.  
"What are you doing?" He asked him with a puzzled look.  
"Oh.. Uh.." Kyle laughed nervously "I um, I tripped."  
"You tripped?" Kenny repeated in a nonconvinced tone.  
"Hah" Kyle put his hand to the back of his neck.  
"Well um, See ya later!" Kyle said, Before Kenny could get a word  
in, Kyle was already racing down the hall._

* * *

_

Cartman Couldnt believe he just let Kenny MCcormick hug him a few minneutes ago.  
He didnt even let his mom hug him.  
Cartman rolled his eyes at his thoughts.  
_'I became such a fucking pussy'_ He thought.

A few feet away, Stan was tapping his pencil, on his paper  
He was suppose to be working on.  
He glanced over at Cartman who was stareing down to his.  
As usual, not doing his work.. It looked like he hasent even blinked once.  
Stan frowned _'What the hell is his problem!? He looks like a walking zombie'_  
He thought.

Stan couldnt figgure out why he even cared.  
He hated him.  
He glanced to Cartman again, Ok he did Care.  
But only beacuse If Cartman was feeling bad, So was his best friend.  
Cartman was acting weird enough as it was.  
He just didnt want kyle to suck into Cartman's emotions again.  
Whatever the hell they are.. Till yesterday he highly doubted Cartman had emotions.

Then he rolled his eyes and looked back to the paper,  
_"I shouldnt care.'_

* * *

Kyle felt so lost.  
The conversation Cartman and Kenny had in the hallways kept replaying over  
and over in his mind.

_"Dont tell Kahl.. Its fucking sucks, Kahl knows somethings wrong but I cant tell him I  
fucking cant.."  
_  
Kyle rolled his eyes and looked down to his math sheet.  
"Just focus on the homework" he mumbled to himself, looking down to his paper.  
He stared at the numbers, trying to figure out the problem.

_'X mineuse E take away ..'_ He put his pencil to his mouth.  
_'X mineuse X take away.. 57?'_

Kyle glared and put his hand to his head.  
_'What the hell? I'm good at these their suppose to be easy for me!'_

Kyle rolled his eyes and toke a deep breath staring at the problem.  
He was usually really good at these.

_'X mineuse E take away 57 divided by... Cartman wouldn't cheat on me would he?'_

"Damn it!" He yelled putting his hands to his face.  
He almost had the answer, He almost had the fucking answer but  
he couldn't focus.

When he put his hands down he saw the whole classroom staring at him.  
Including Mrs. Moore. "Oh, Um, sorry" He said weakly.

Everyone turned back to their tests and Mrs. Moore rolled her eyes.  
Kyle sighed and looked back to the paper.  
He couldn't fucking concentrate.  
Then his mind floated back to his previous thought.._ 'Would Cartman cheat on me?'_  
Kyle's heart felt like it got stabbed with a needle just thinking about it.

_'Well..' _He put the pieces together,  
They told eachother not to tell him about something..  
And he caught Kenny in the private room with Cartman and Cartman told  
him not to ask.  
And they might have kissed when he fell over  
for all he knows.  
Well Cartman said 'What we just did' just now no one could find out about.

Then Kenny's face popped back up into his head

_"trust me,  
It's best if no one knows but us,  
It'll be our little secret.. Our little secret,  
OUR LITTLE SECRET"  
_  
He couldn't.. They wouldn't..  
Would they?

Kyle suddenly felt this burning sensation thickining  
in his heart.

"Uggggghhh" Kyle groaned holding onto his head.  
The class looked to him again.  
Guess he said it a little to loud.

"Kyle Broflovski, Do you need to take some time in the hall?"  
Mrs. Moore looked to him.

"Um, No Mrs. Moore, I'm fine."  
"Good. Mind being a little quieter please while the other students  
take their tests."  
"Yeah."  
"Ok then."

When Mrs. Moore looked away Kyle glared _'Bitch'_

Kyle looked to his pencil and tapped it slowly.  
_'That couldn't be real.. It wouldnt happen.  
Cartman wouldn't do that to me..... right?'_

* * *

Kyle sat down at their regular table next to Stan who had his hand to  
his head, not bothering to look up at him.  
Kyle glanced around, then looked to Stan,  
"Where's Kenny and Cartman?" He asked.

Stan shrugged still not looking up from his place.  
"I dont know" he answered.

Kyle raised his eyebrow, "Dude.. Are you Ok?"  
Stan raised his head "Oh wha? me? yeah."  
Kyle frowned and crossed his arms unconvinced.  
Stan rolled his eyes, "I dont know, Just stupid shit about Wendy.  
I promised I'd go to her cheerleading compotition this friday, But then  
I remembered I had this family reunion thing I was suppose to go to.  
My parents have been bugging me about it forever, But I wasent thinking  
when I agreed to go with Wendy."

"Oh.. Uh, What are you going to do?"  
Stan shrugged, "That's what I'm trying to figgure out."

"Stan.. Maybe you should tell Wendy that you just cant go  
to this ONE thing, I'm sure she'll understand"

Stan poked his fork into his broccolli, "Yeah Your probably right."  
Kyle looked down to the table then looked back up at him.  
"Stan?"  
Stan looked up to him.  
"Uh.." Kyle wondered how he should put this.

"If someone was really close to somebody.. Do you think that person would  
go behind that person's back and date the one that the one their close to is dateing?"

Stan starred at Kyle for a mer secound then put his fork into his mashed pattatoes,  
"Depends on who that someone was."  
"Ok.."  
"Well.. for Example, and this is just an example.. Let's say that when your dateing  
Wendy, She goes behind your back and starts dateing Kenny"

Stan's face darkened, "Their not, are they?" he asked with a firce tone.  
"No, no, no" Kyle put his hands up in deffense,  
"I'm just saying If"

Stan's face soffened alittle then looked back to his plate,  
"I dont think Kenny would do that.  
He's too good a friend."

Kyle smiled and looked back to his kosher lunch his mom packed him.  
"Acctually, Scratch that" Stan said. Kyle looked up to him.

"I dont know.. I mean this is Kenny.  
He'll fuck anyone. I dont think he would..  
But I couldnt be a hundred percent sure."

Kyle suddenly felt that his chest was tightening again..  
He looked down.  
"WHy?" Stan asked out of curriosity  
"Oh, Um. I was just wondering."  
Stan raised his eyebrow, "something your not telling me?"  
"No I just.. I have this friend who has a friend like Kenny and -"  
"Oh, Oh I get it" Stan interupted shrugging it off.

Silence filled the table.  
"Are you going to Cartman's mom's wedding?" Kyle broke the silence.  
Stan rolled his eyes, "I have too. My mom's makeing me."  
Stan looked to Kyle again, "Cartman doesnt look to happy about it.  
When I asked him about it earlier he started spazzing out."  
Kyle looked at Stan with a serrious look, "Trust me dude.. He's not happy about it."

* * *

Cartman felt so fucking relieved when the school bell rang.  
It seemed like the day would never end.  
Now he didnt have to put up with all this, 'Cartman, Your mom's getting married tomorow?' Bullshit.  
He grinned walking down the hall's and to his locker getting his key's out.

When he clossed his locker he saw kenny standing there.  
He glarred, Didnt they already have a one-on-one personal talk today,  
What does he want now?!

Kenny held out a pack of ciggerates, "You dropped this."  
Cartman raised his eyebrow then toke the pack from his hand.  
"I did?"  
"Yeah, When you slammed your locker they fell out."  
"Oh.. um.. Thannnks" he said slowly.  
He was confussed on why Kenny didnt just take them?  
He does shit like that.

"Why wouldnt you just take them?"  
Kenny shrugged and leaned against the locker next to his.  
"I figgure your goin through enough shit as it is."  
Cartman gave him a tiny smile and swung his backpack over his shoulder  
to put them in, Then he heard loud footsteps comming their way.

He turned and saw Kyle next to Kenny frowning.  
Looking from Cartman to Kenny, "Hi guys." He said in a nonfriendly tone.  
"Um.. Hi" Cartman said slowly.  
_'What the fuck is his problem?'_

"So.. What have you guys been talking about?" Kyle asked trying to sound  
casual.  
Kenny shrugged, "Not much."  
Kyle looked to him and scowled "Uh huh."

Kenny felt puzzled.  
_'Why is he lookin at me like that?'_

Kyle looked back to his boyfriend,  
"Anything.. interesting been going on?"  
Cartman frowned, _'What the fuck is he trying to get at?'_  
"Noo.."

"Hm." Kyle answered.  
Then he grabbed Cartman's arm, "Come on, Let's leave."  
He said pulling Cartman to the doors.  
Kenny stod there watching Kyle pull him away.  
_'What the fuck?'

* * *

_

Cartman yanked his arm away from Kyle,  
"What the hell was that for?!"

Kyle didnt answer.  
Just opened the car door and got in.  
Cartman glarred. 'Whatever' he thought.

He got into the front seat and started driving.  
"So.." Kyle began with cross arms.  
"Something your not telling me?"  
Cartman frowned, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about you and Kenny!" He threw his hands in the air.  
Cartman felt confused as ever

"What about me and Kenny?"  
"Yes.. What about you and Kenny?!" Kyle spat sarcastically.

Then it all came to Cartman.. He must have heard them talking..  
Kyle must know about Rick.. and what he does.  
Cartman sighed and turned the corner, "It's nothing Ok." He muttered.

"No! It's something! Why are you keeping this from me?!"  
"I'm not keeping SHIT from you!" Cartman protested.  
Kyle starred at him and looked out the window.  
_'He cant even tell me the truth.'_

Cartman glarred and continued driving to Kyle's house.  
Silence toke place all the way there.  
When Cartman finnaly got there, Kyle got out and slammed the door,  
stalking into his house.  
Cartman rolled his eyes and started his car.  
_'Didnt think he'd be pissed about it.'_

He got home and threw his key's on the table.  
He looked and saw Decoration's all over the fucking house.  
A wedding dress on the couch, White curtains, Shampain.  
"Yes, Yes It's tomorow! I know I'm so excited!" he heard  
his mom squeeled on the phone.

Cartman rolled his eye's and went upstairs into his room.  
Turning on his Cd player, and just laying on the bed.  
He couldnt fucking take this.

* * *

Honestly.. That prob wasent one of my best  
chapters. Sorry :(  
But It'll get better in the next Chap. I promise!  
MAJOR SHIT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!! SERRIOUSLY!

anyways.. Please comment. :)  
Again, as always, My reviewers are the best.  
Serriously, You guys are the best  
p.s, Sorry I didnt post this yesterday, I was working  
on this chap and wasent finished till now.


	16. Chapter 16 Wedding bells

Cartman opened his eyes to pure blackness.  
He lifted his head and looked around and saw nothing but The  
red Number's shinning from his digital clock that said  
2:45 AM

Cartman slammed his head back into his pillow.  
He wondered why he was up so early.  
He flipped over snuggleing into his blankets and laid there  
for awhile. Awhile later still atempting to fall back asleep he looked  
At the clock again. 2:55.

He threw his head back into his pillow and groaned.  
He knew once he wakes up he cant go back to sleep.  
He rolled his eye's and toke off his warm blankets and sat up.  
No way he could get back to sleep now.  
He felt a craxing in his stomach, and glared.  
Ciggerate cravings.  
He has them every morning.  
He quickly got out of his bedroom and tiptoed to the middle of the stairs,  
looking left and right, Making sure Noone was awake.  
And by noone he meant Rick.  
He didnt give a fuck if his mom saw him.

He looked left and right and saw nothing but darkness.  
He turned on the light and noone was there.  
Cartman smiled and headed back up to his room, Grabbed a ciggerate from  
his pack and trotted downstairs.  
He quickly and quietly opened the door, then gently shut it behind him.  
As he was out he wished he would have grabbed a coat.  
It was a little chilly out here.  
He rubbed his arm's against his over sized Blue Night shirt and shivered.  
He rolled his eyes and put the ciggerate to his mouth and lit it.

He wouldnt risk going back inside to get a jacket.  
He wasent taking any chances of wakeing a certain someone up.  
He got a buzz intantly and blew out the smoke in relief that the craving was gone.  
He smiled, and toke another Drag.

Then he heard something behind him and saw Rick comming out from the door  
and shutting it behind him.  
Cartman froze..  
'Fuck' was his only thought.

"Little late to be out isnt it junior?" Rick asked lighting his own ciggerate.  
Cartman gulped and chose his words carefully.  
He noticed that whenever he's around Rick he get's tiny pricks of fear,  
Like needles sticking into his spine.

"I um.. Yeah, Couldnt sleep." He said.  
Rick nooded.  
"Yep" Rick said looking out infront of him.  
"Nice view aint it?" Rick said looking out to the mountains.  
Cartman looked to the mountains. "Uh huh."

"Let me ask you somethin" Rick said looking at Cartman.  
Cartman looked to him, The fear still didnt faze.  
"You excited about the weddin tomorow?" Rick asked.  
Cartman gulped "Yeah" He lied.  
Rick scowled to him "Liar" He said and toke a long drag off his ciggerate.  
He blew it out, "I hate liars. Had Liars in my town and noone could trust em."  
Cartman looked down not knowing how he was suppose to respond to this,

"Of corse, Some lyin is good." Rick continued.  
Cartman looked up to him.  
"If We couldnt lie, I could have never had previous girls at one time,  
cheating I mean, You ever cheated on your boyfriend junior?"  
Cartman stod frozen, Still in fear, "No" He said quietly.  
"Hah." Rick said holding the ciggerate to his mouth.  
"You should. It's a hell of alot more fun, You know, The whole not getting caught thing."

Cartman looked down.  
He wasent surprised to hear this from the asshole.  
"Espeshily.." Rick continued and stepped closer to Cartman,  
Cartman felt his heart speed up.  
"If your doing shit behind their back, with someone their real close too"  
Rick Said slidding his index finger down his stomach and theigh.

Cartman felt his finger and felt his stomach jump at the very touch.  
His heart beat faster,_  
'Not this, Not fucking this again!'  
_Cartman knew he had to do something, FAST.  
He didnt want to do this shit again!

Cartman pushed Rick's hand away  
"FUCK OFF!" He frowned to him,  
Rick smiled wider, liking a challange, he put his finger back to Cartman's  
theigh and squeezed it, He smiled "Junior I'm just-"  
Cartman shoved his hand away harder "Stop fucking touching me!" He yelled louder.

All the sudden Cartman felt his head fly back and land on a hard surface.  
He opened his eye's and saw Rick holding his hand's to Cartman's neck against his house,  
"Le-" Cartman tried to say, But he chocked, He couldnt talk.  
He couldnt breath.  
Rick held him up and laughed. "See what happen's when you smart mouth me, boy"  
Rick said, Then let one hand go quickly, tightening his grip with the other, and his other  
hand swung and socked him in his face.  
It sung, Cartman tried to get out of his grip, tried too..  
He could speak, or breath.  
He moved his hand's gasping for breath.  
Rick only smiled, "Want another?"  
Cartman shoke his head viciously, with his mouth open still atempting  
to speak.  
Cartman pointed to his mouth, trying to mouth 'Cant breath'  
Rick smiled wider and tightened his grip on his neck.  
"You gunna argue with me again?"  
Cartman couldnt take it anymore,  
everything felt dizzy, His vision was turning white  
He was going to pass out..or die.  
He quickly shoke his head no before his vision went completly blurred out.  
"Good" Rick said and Cartman felt himself fall onto the hard wodden ground.  
he quickly got to his knee's and put his hands softly to his neck and started breathing  
heavily. In and out, In and out.

Rick Smirked. "Stupid shit" He said and kicked Cartman to on his side,  
While he was still trying to catch his breath.  
He yelped loudly when he fell back onto the cold ground.  
Rick glared and opened the door into the house and disapired inside.

Cartman felt like his side was bruised. and his elbow for breaking the fall.  
He got back onto his knee's and kept breathing.  
Be felt his face so hott and he felt his eyes beggining to water.  
This time he didnt care.  
This time he let him self cry out and sob.  
Not like anyone would be up to see it.  
He wimpered alittle and used alittle piece of his shirt to wipe away the tears and  
snot from his nostrols.  
He slowly got back onto his feet still wimpering in the cold and headed inside.  
He got back inside where it was warm.  
He held onto his elbow, that now hurt like a bitch. It was burning.  
and when he tried to walk his side hurt.  
He quickly got into the bathroom and lifted his sleeve up.  
His elbow bled. It had scabbed off skin.  
Cartman sniffled from the tears and grabbed a piece of toilet paper,  
Wet it, and gently placed a spec of the toilet paper to the injery.  
The touch made him jump and stung more.  
an attomatic "Bitch" came from his mouth when it touched the spot.

He sighed and tried again.  
and again. and again.  
It hurt like a bitch but he had to clean it out  
so It didnt get infected or some shit like that.  
When Cartman was finnaly done, He kneeled down and looked in the  
bottem bathroom cabnit bellow the sink and grabbed a bandaid.  
He quickly stripped the piece out, got rid of the wrapper, and placed the band aid  
slowly on the mark. It stuck.  
Cartman sighed. It still Hurt.  
He turned around and starting heading up the stairs to his room.

When he reached the middle of the stairs he suddenly stopped, then turned around  
heading back down.  
He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge.  
Grabbed a.. Whisky?  
Rick buys whisky now too?

He grabs the brown bottle and heads up the stairs.  
Not like Rick would notice it was gone.  
He had like eight of those in there.  
He opened the door to his room, got in and shut it behing him.  
He flipped off the cap and toke a gulp.  
He felt the burning.

It felt so good.  
He toke another drink, and another and another.  
He sat back on his bed.  
He toke another gulp then held out the bottle.  
"You love me, dont you?" Cartman strolled a finger down the bottle.  
Then he toke another swallow.

* * *

Kyle waited outside sitting on his porch that cold morning.  
He frowned when he looked at his watch again.  
Cartman was 20 minneutes late. "He better not make me late" He muttered,  
Shivering from the cold wind.  
Last night he could hardly sleep.  
He kept thinking about the whole Cartman - Kenny thing.  
He still couldnt believe Kenny would fucking do this to him,  
Hell, He couldnt believe Cartman would do this to him!  
There was enough evidence to know they've been messing around.  
Kyle looked down into the snow.

_'And I was stupid enough to believe that  
fat asshole loved me. Of corse he wouldnt, He lives to ruin my life.  
Maybe he's not really gay, Maybe weve just been dateing for two years so  
that he Can make my life more miserable and break my heart.'_

His heart tugged at the thought.  
_'What if Cartman really doesnt love me?'_ He asked himself.  
His chest felt like it burned and his stomach tightened,  
He didnt want to think about that.

Kyle looked to his watch again,  
25 minneutes late.

"Where the fuck is he?!"  
Kyle was concidering if he should just call Stan and have him pick him up.  
Maybe Cartman knew he found out about his and Kenny's seceret and now  
he's.. avoiding him?  
Maybe.. Kyle gulped at the sudden thought.  
_'Maybe its.. Over?'_

He rubbed his hands together, and felt his eyes begining to burn,  
He clenched them shut. He couldnt cry.  
He couldnt fucking cry.  
He sucked in cold air and looked to his watch again.  
He's a half hour late.  
"Fuck, I'm late now!" He stod up feeling his anger rise.  
He toke out his cellphone and scrolled down in his phonebook for Stan's number.

Just when he was about to press dial he noticed Cartman's Black corvett turning onto his  
street. Kyle rolled his eyes and slamed his flipphone shut.  
He waited until Cartman's Car stopped right infront of his house.  
That's Funny.. He's driving strange.  
Like he'll drive, Then stop. Then drive again, and slow down start driving again.  
Kyle raised his eyebrow, _'What the fuck?'_

Cartman's car finnaly stopped infront of Kyle's house and Kyle angerily  
marched to it. He still hasent forgotten he's now late for school beacuse of him.  
He cant be late for school.

He swings open the door, gets in and slams the door behind him.  
"Where were you?! Your a half hour late!" He yelled to him.  
Cartman didnt say anything, just started driving.  
Kyle felt fury inside him, "I said where The fuck were you Cartman!? Now were late!"  
Cartman's eyes locked the road and he shrugged.

Kyle felt himself getting even more angry when Cartman wasent answering him.  
"What do you mean You dont know I-" Kyle paused and looked on the side of  
his cheek. There was a black and blue mark.  
"Cartman.. What happened to your face?"  
Cartman said nothing, Just kept driving.  
_'What the hell's wrong with him?!'_

Kyle felt himself becoming angry again,  
"What the hell happened to your face Cartman!" He yelled.  
Cartman's blank stare to the road didnt faze.

"I dont know" He said quietly.  
Kyle frowned, "You dont know?!" He threw his hands up in the air  
"Well That's just great, Dont tell me anything, Ok? Just never tell me anything!"  
He crossed his arms and looked out the window.

A few secounds of silence went by and Kyle glanced to Cartman who had the  
same expression on from when he picked him up.  
Kyle expected Cartman to say.. Something.  
He usually never got let go when he yelled at him.  
Cartman always had a thing about getting the last word in.

Kyle's anger calmed a bit..  
'Something seem's serriously wrong with him'  
"Cartman?" He asked quietly  
Kyle put his hand to his on the shifter.  
"What's wrong?" He asked with a gental tone.

Cartman glanced down at Kyle's hand ontop of his then he moved  
his hand away from Kyle's and slowly stroked his fingers through his hair  
And put his head back for a secound and sighed, then looked back to the road.

Kyle felt alittle hurt he moved his hand away,  
His eyes went wide, "What's wrong?" He asked him.  
Cartman's eyes never left the road, "Nothing." He said.  
"Cartman, something's wrong" Kyle said with worry and put his hand  
on his arm.  
Cartman slowly got his hand to Kyle's hand and shrugged his hand away,  
"Kahl, It's nothing. Really. I'm just tired."

Kyle store at Cartman,  
"Did I do something wrong?" He asked him.  
A few secounds later Cartman said,  
"No, No Kahl you didnt do anything wrong." He said with a flat tone.

Kyle felt like Cartman just squeezed all the blood out of his heart,  
It seemed like he did something wrong, What was the matter?  
A few moments of silence past,  
Then Kyle spoke, "Is it about the whole Kenny thing?"  
Cartman looked down a secound then back to the road.  
"Something like that" He said takeing a turn.  
"Cartman.. I just want you to know.. I forgive you."  
Cartman looked at him and raised his eyebrow _'He what?'  
_"I mean it was just a mistake and It's Ok now, I'm not going to let  
him ruin everything!"  
Cartman store at him, _'What the hell is he talking about?'  
_"Huh?" He asked him.  
Kyle didnt hear him, "So what happened to your face?" He asked gently  
touching the side of his face where the bruise was.

Cartman forcfully hit Kyle's hand away, "God damn it! Nothing! Ok, Nothing!"  
He frowned to the road.  
Kyle felt a moment of shock then anger.

_'I forgive him and this is how he reacts?!'  
_Kyle crossed his arms tightly accross his chest and store at the window.

He knew he should probably break up with him..  
He fucking cheated on him!  
and he's still acting like an asshole when he tells him he'll  
Give him another chance!

He looked to Cartman who was still frowning, stareing out the front window.  
Kyle sighed. He knew he wouldnt do it.  
He couldnt.  
He loved him too much.  
And he hated himself for that.

* * *

Cartman walked in the hall's to his locker.  
Alone.  
As soon as he got out of the Car he quickly went ahead of Kyle.  
He didnt know what the hell his problem was today or what the fuck  
he was talking about in the car.  
_'He was probably on his piriod or something'_ he snickered to himself.

Right now he didnt want to be near anyone.  
He prayed that noone would come up and try talking to him today.  
He was not in the fucking mood for that right now.

He got to his locker and started putting in the combonation.  
Today, The feeling was so much deeper then before.  
He called it "The feeling" beacuse theres really no other way to describe it.  
The feeling of, 'Whatever, fuck the world noone loves me anyways'  
The feeling like 'no matter what he does he cant be happy, He cant laugh, let alone smile.  
And nothing feels Ok.' That was the feeling.

He'd usually try to avoid it, But beacuse he has it so fucking deep today,  
He didnt care.  
He didnt care that he felt horable about himself.  
He didnt care that his life is going to be shitty for the rest of eternity after  
today, After the wedding.

He opened his locker and shoved his bag inside.  
He only remembered it this time beacuse he left it in his car.  
Inside he saw his cellphone and grabbed it turning it on.  
It lit up when it turned on then he shut up and threw it inside, and started going  
through his bag.  
"Ding, dingaling a ling" The phone rang.  
Cartman reached inside and got his phone.  
He opened it, "One new message" the phone lit up  
Cartman pressed Open.

From: Mom's cell

Poopsikins? After school Rick and I are doing some final touches  
for the wedding tonight. We wont be home.  
Remember to put on that adorable little suit I got for you for tonight.  
I set it on your bed. We love you!  
-Mommy

Cartman rolled his eyes and shut his phone off.  
He slammed his locker shut and started heading for his  
first class.  
He turned around and bumped into Kevin Lasiuk, He frowned  
"Watch where your going asshole!"  
He looked up to Cartman appologetic,  
"Oh, Um sorry Cartman.  
It's just, My parents are going to your mom's wedding  
tonight and wanted me to ask you what they would like for a gift."

Cartman's face darkened, "How the fuck should I know?!"  
"Um.." Kevin backed up from the tone of Cartman's voice.  
"I dont know, Their your parents, Dont you know what they like."

Cartman glared, "Whatever, Just get em posion or something"  
He pushed past him and stalked down the halls.  
Kevin starred as he watched Cartman walk off.  
_'He doesnt seem too happy.'_

* * *

Kenny winked at Mellisa Nelson, and She giggled, and turned to her friends  
who were gigleing too.  
She waved to him, and he waved back, And she looked super Phyched When She saw  
him wave back, then she turned back to her friends giggleing.

Kenny grinned.  
_'Life of Kenny MCcormick. Every man's dream.'_ He smiled to himself.  
He eventually got bored of the giggiling girls, and started walking down the hall to his  
locker. Decided He should go smoke outside real quick.  
Kenny rarely went to his classes at school.  
He just hangs out, goes to lunch and Maybe attends one or two classes.  
He gotten so many detention slips for skipping class, But it helps  
when you've fucked the head girl of the 'Commtie" who's suppose  
to mark down if you've been at detention or not.  
She always marks him down that he was there.

He smiled and sighed opening his locker,  
Every problem he had in life he always slid by.  
He got a ciggerate out of his locker, Shut it and started heading for the doors.  
"There you are!" he heard someone call accross the hall, and hearing footsteps.

He turned and Saw Kyle walking right towards him.  
_'He looks.. Angry?'_

When Kyle got to Kenny he pushed him and he fell back,  
"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Kyle yelled at him.  
Kenny felt confused, he put his hands to his chest  
"Me?"  
"No, I'm talking to myself, Yes you dipshit, who do you think you are?!"  
Kenny glanced around, completely lost, "Uh.. Kenny MCcormick?"

Kyle threw his hands in the air, "Kenny, how could you fucking do this to me!"  
Kenny raised his eyebrow, "Whad I do?"  
"I thought we were friends!"  
Kenny backed up, "We are friends! uh.. arent we?"  
Kyle glarred and rolled his eyes, "Stop playing fucking innocent.  
I know what you and Cartman have been talking about"

Kenny's face soffened alittle. "Oooh. Cartman told you?"  
"Uh," Kyle glanced around "Yeah." He lied, hopeing to get more out of him.  
"Oh, Well that's good, Yeah it's been going on for awhile now"

Kyle felt his fists tightened, "How the fuck could you guys go behind my fucking back  
and do this to me?" Kyle said with clenched teeth

"Oh, Uh, Hide it from you? I dunno, Cartman told me not to tell you"  
Kyle walked closer to him "And if you were a REAL friend -" He pushed him  
"Then you wouldnt do it!" He pushed him again harder.

Kenny backed away from him, as Kyle kept stepping forward,  
"He didnt want you to find out beacuse he didnt want you to be worried,  
and decided it would be better off if we just kept it to ourselves, I didnt think  
You would be mad about it"

Kyle tightened his fists even tighter stepping to Kenny as he kept stepping  
back, "YOU DIDNT THINK I'D BE MAD ABOUT IT?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

"Kyle, Kyle" Kenny said backing up,  
"Please, I didnt think You'd be mad, Just -"  
Kyle already pushed Kenny to the ground, and was about to punch him  
but Kenny already got up quickly and skidded down the halls,

Kyle felt more and more anger develop, "You get back here!" He yelled  
Running after him.  
Kenny was scared for his life, "Was Kyle really that pissed off at ME  
beacuse Rick was abusing his boyfriend?! Well what the fuck Did I do?!"

Kenny slowered his pace getting tired, But that was a bad idea, Right out of nowhere,  
Kyle turned the corner and was a few inches away from grabbing him,  
Kenny ran, He skidded his legs as fast as they could go.  
Ran.. Ran.. Ran, Then Kenny felt something hard go to his head and felt his back being knocked  
onto the ground.

Kyle watched as Kenny ran right into Mrs. Moore and fall back onto the hard  
floor. knocked out. Kyle watched Mrs. Moore start freaking out and calling down the Halls  
to the nurse. "Oh my god.." Kyle whispered, "I killed Kenny"  
The male nurse came up and Picked up Kenny takeing him to the nurses office.  
As soon as they were out of sight, Kyle smirked.  
"Serves him right"

* * *

"Wendy, I cant make it to your cheerleading compition on saturday"  
Stan sighed.  
"Wendy I cant make it to your cheerleading compition on Saturday"  
Stan repeated.  
He store at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.  
_'How am I suppose to say no to her?'_

A toilet flushed behind him in one of the stalls and interupted his thoughts.  
He shoke his head and went out of the boy's restroom.  
Ahead of him he saw Wendy talking with a group of girls.  
He toke a deep breath and started walking up to her.  
He sighed one last time then with a whole boost of confidence he tapped her shoulder,  
"Wendy" He said.  
Wendy turned around and her black hair flew back behind her.  
She smiled when she saw him, "Oh, Hey Stan" He grinned.  
Her eye's sparkled at the sight of him.  
"Uhh.." Stan starred, Wendy cocked her head, wondering what he was going to say.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"Um.." Stan forgot what he was going to say,  
_'Oh right, I cant go to her cheerleading thing,'_ He remembered.

"Wendy I.." He paused and looked at Wendy's adorable smile,  
and the way she twirled her hair with her finger. She looked at him confused,  
"I.. I cant wait to go to your cheerleading compition on saturday"  
He mentaly kicked himself the secound the words escaped from his mouth.  
_'DAMN IT!'_

"Aww" Wendy Smiled and kissed his cheek "Thanks Stan" She said sweetly.  
The bell rang for next piriod, "Oh, I gotta go, But I'll sit by you at lunch, Kay?"  
She smiled. "Okay"  
"Bye" She waved and walked off with her friends.  
As soon as she was out of sight Stan frowned, "Damn it! Damn it! damn it!"  
He sighed and walked into science. He sat down and picked the book from the  
shelf everyone else already had and set it onto is desk.  
He sat down.

He looked over at Cartman, He store blankly at the desk.  
Stan glarred. _'Ok, That's it. Something is serriously wrong with him.'  
_He watched Cartman as he slowly picked up his pencil twisted it over and over  
on his desk. Stan rolled his eyes, _'Probably something about his mom's wedding tonight.'_

But still, Stan wanted to know what the hell has been going on with him for the  
past week. Kyle isnt as bad as he was before but serriously, Cartman has some  
serrious emotinal issues, if he's really been like this all week.  
Stan shrugged it off. _'It's Cartman. Something's always wrong with him'_ He told himself.  
But this time, It seemed alot more serrious then that.

* * *

Cartman sat at their usual lunch table.  
He was the first one there as usual.  
He didnt feel like eating much.  
He rolled his fork around the maccoroni.  
He hadent even taken a bite of his food yet.  
A minneute later Stan sat down with Wendy, Then a few secounds  
after that kyle sat down next to Cartman.  
Cartman noticed but pretended he didnt.  
He hasent even looked up from his tray. Just moving the maccorni around with  
his fork.

Wendy was blabing on about something as usual, Cartman heard.  
And He felt Kyle's eyes watching him.. He didnt dare to look back.  
All the sudden Cartman heard his name, "Cartman! Arnt you excited about  
your mom's wedding tonight?!" She cheered.  
Cartman didnt move or answer, Just kept moving his fork around.  
"Uh.. Cartman?" She asked,  
Kyle shoke his head _'No'_ As in, He's not in the mood to talk right now.  
Wendy looked back to Cartman they Kyle with a worried look in her eye,  
"What's wrong?" She whispered, but Cartman heard.  
"He's just.." Then Kyle leaned in whispering something to her.  
Cartman rolled his eyes. He hated knowing people were talking about him.  
Not like he could really give a shit right now, but did they have to make it so goddamn  
obvious!?

When Kyle leaned back into her seat she said "ooh."  
Stan looked around, "Where's Kenny?" Kyle jumped up.  
"Uh.." he said quickly. Everyone but Cartman looked to him,  
"He just, went home" He said, not knowing what to say.

Stan looked at him confused, "He went home? Why?"  
Kyle shrugged and plunged a mouthful of peas into his mouth  
so hopefully they didnt ask anymore questions. He knew he was a bad liar.  
Stan shrugged then looked to Wendy,

"Wendy, Wheres your food?" He asked suspiciously,  
"Oh, Um.." Wendy's cheeks turned pink.  
"I um, forgot it at home."

Stan moved his tray towards her, "Here, have some of mine" he offered.  
Wendy looked to the plate then back at Stan.  
"No It's Ok Stan, You eat your food."  
"Uh, No its Ok, I wasent going to eat it anyway."  
"Um.. You know I would.. But I dont like maccaroni"  
"Uh, Wendy you ate Maccoroni last month when they had it."  
"Yeah well um.. I just dont like it now."  
Stan raised his eyebrow, "Thanks though" She said with a quick smile.  
Stan shut his eyes and sighed.  
He know Wendy hasent been eating.  
He's been really worried about her.  
He figgured evenutally she'll get really hungry and start eating again..  
That was two weeks ago.

Kyle looked at Cartman,  
He knew Cartman would just love to make some smartass  
comment to her right about now.  
But instead he just kept his stare down at his maccorni, twisting his  
fork into it. Kyle noticed he hasent even toke one bite.  
_'I said I forgive him.. Why is he still acting like this?' _

* * *

The day seemed to go on forever for Cartman.  
Not like he cared that much.  
When the bell rang for out of school he sighed and slowly went down the  
hall to his locker, pushing through people who were trying to run to the doors.  
He quickly did his combo, Opened his locker, grabbed his bag, slammed his locker,  
and swung his bag to his back heading for the doors,  
"Cartman! Cartman wait!" He heard a familar voice behind him.  
He turned and Saw Kyle running towards him, With his Green shirt and  
orange backpack, With his Red curly hair bouncing up and down as he tried to catch up to him.  
Cartman waited.

Kyle got to him, "Your giving me a ride right?"  
Cartman rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Sure" He mumbled.  
At that moment when they were walking to the car,  
Kyle just noticed something.

He hasent kissed Cartman for about three or four days now.  
He really missed kissing him.  
Cartman swing open his side of the door and slammed it behind him,  
_'Maybe I could try..'_ Kyle thought.  
He opened the door and got in, slamming it shut behind him.  
Cartman started to drive.

_'Maybe if were alone somewhere'_ Kyle thought.  
"Um Cartman?" He asked.  
Cartman didnt respond but Kyle continued.  
"I was thinking maybe You could come to my house for a bit."  
Cartman smirked. "Fuck no." He answered just pictureing Kyle's bitch mom.  
"Ook.. Well what about if I come over to your house?"  
Cartman sighed, He really didnt want to be around anyone right now.

"Actually I'm kinda busy. Getting ready for the wedding and shit."  
"Oh," Kyle faked a laugh, "Right" He akwardly looked out the window.  
They said nothing more as Cartman drove up to Kyle's house.  
Kyle remained in his seat looking down and slowly undid his seat belt.  
He concidered if he should try kissing him.  
He toke a breath and decided he'd try, What's the worse that could happen?  
It was **HIS** boyfriend.  
Kyle toke off the seat belt and slowly gazed into Cartman's dark Brown eyes,  
And leaned his head closer to him, Closer, Closer..

"What are you doing?" Cartman asked.  
Kyle jumped, and immediatly put his head back, "Oh, Um nothing."  
Cartman rolled his eyes, "Ok Jew. Out." He said.  
Kyle felt like he had been stabbed,  
_'Did he not Want to kiss me?'_ he asked himself.  
He slowly opened the door, got out and shut it behind him.  
He was about to say Bye, But Cartman's Car was already halfway down the street.  
His heart stung. He felt so rejected.

* * *

Cartman turned up his radio as he started heading home.  
Home sounded alot more comforting to go to sense he knew Rick wasent  
going to be there.  
He got there, Flung open his car door and stalked inside his house.  
He threw his keys on the table and felt relief when he noticed all the wedding decorations were finnaly  
out of the house. He went upstairs to his room, opening the door, then noticed  
a black and white suit on his bed. Then he remembered his mom saying  
to wear it for tonight.  
Cartman rolled his eyes and threw the suit onto the ground.  
He laid on his bed and rubbed his head.  
He couldnt fucking believe this was really going to happen.  
He went downstairs to the fridge and saw a note tapped on it.

Cartman tore the note off and read,

Honey, Remember to Be at the church we showed  
you at 8:30. We wont be home,  
drive safely!

-Mommy

Cartman glared crumpled the note and threw it on the floor.  
He toke out a vodka bottle and slammed the door shut.  
He went in the living room to watch tv, then noticed something out of the ordanary.  
On the stool in the living room, there was now a picture of Rick and Lianne.  
Cartman walked over to the table and snatched the picture into his hands frowning.  
His mom was in a pink dress smiling and Rick was holding her back grinnning that cheesy  
smile to the camara.  
Cartman clutched the picture angerily then threw it to the floor and glass shadered out of the frame.  
He stomped on it, again, and again and again.

He looked down and saw the broken frame and pieces of glass shadered all accross the floor.  
But he didnt care.  
He grunted to the table, flipping on the Tv and grabbing the remote  
and flipped open the bottle.

"Terrance, I believe I have to fart, Mind takeing a look?"  
"Sure philliop! If I could just.." Phillop leaned in closer  
FART  
"AHAHAHAHA!" they laughed.  
Cartman rolled his eyes, He didnt unerstand why he liked this show  
so much when he was a kid. Its pointless and stupid.  
He switched the channels.

Before he knew it It was 8:00 PM  
Cartman saw on the clock.  
He rolled his eyes and continued watching Tv.  
He knows he should get going to the wedding.  
But didnt care.  
He wasent going.  
He wasent fucking going.

* * *

Kyle itched his back in his uncomfortable suit his mom made him wear.  
His hair was combed, But the curls still stuck out.  
His suit was black and white and it even had a bow at the top.  
"Ma This itches!" Kyle complained in the car.  
"You'll only wear it for a little while Kyle, After the wedding you can take it off."  
His mom said in the front seat.

"Then the wedding better go fast" he mumbled to himself.  
He looked beside him and saw Ike in his suit.  
Similar to Kyles, and Ike's hair was wet and neatly combed back.  
Kyle sighed frowning out the window.

_'Hopefully I can sit by Cartman'_ he thought.  
Then he thought maybe Cartman is going to be  
at the front next to his mom so he probably cant.

He thought back to how stupid he must have looked when  
he tried kissing him earlier.  
Didnt Cartman see what he was trying to do?!  
Was he stupid enough not to notice or did he not want kyle  
to kiss him?!

Kyle looked down and adjusted his bow nervously.  
He hopped the asshole was just stupid and didnt notice.  
Shelia and gerold pulled up to an old white church and stopped in the parking lot.  
They got out. A minneute later, he saw Stan's mom's car pull up.  
Kyle smiled and ran up to the Car.  
It stopped and Shelly came out first, Then Stan behind him.  
He was wearing a suit too.  
"hey dude" Kyle smiled.  
Stan smiled back, "Hey. God I hate this fucking suit, Its too tight on me"  
"Stanly, Watch your language!" Sharron glared down to him.

Stan glarred and walked in a different direction, Kyle followed,  
"Not so Fast boys, We have to take pictures!" Shelia announced.  
"Aww" The boys groaned.  
The hated taking pictures.  
The two familys stod outside the chruch and the camara was set up.  
Randy pressed a button, "Ok" He said and quickly got in standing next to  
Sharron. The camara beeped three times and it toke a picture.  
Kyle sighed, "Good" he said, beggining to walk away.  
"No Bubby, a few more" his mom said.  
Kyle groaned.

* * *

When the pictures were finnaly over, they walked into the church.  
Alot of people were there.  
Big white curtains where up and the seats were crowded.  
"Wow" Kyle said in amazment.  
"Look dude" Stan pointed over,  
Kyle looked and saw a huge White frosted Cake.  
Kyle's eyes went wide, "How the fuck could they afford that?!"  
Sheila walked up to them, "Come on boys we have to - Oh My!"  
"What is it?" Sharron looked to her, Then looked at the cake.

"Wow, Ive never seen a wedding cake that big!" Sharron said.  
"They must have went out of their way to get this one" Shelia agreed.  
Kyle looked behind the cake and saw presents. ALOT of presents.  
"Stan!" Kyle pointed behind the cake,  
"Woah! I cant wait till I get married!"

"Come on you two, We have to get in our spots before it starts"  
Kyle and Stan agreed walking with their parents over into a row of seats.

There was alot of talking and laughter.  
It sounded like their school cafiteria.  
"Mom?" Kyle looked up to her.  
"Is Cartman going to be in the front next to his mom?"  
"Oh, Um No Bubby, She asked him but he said no so..  
So he should be here."  
"Here?" he questioned,  
"Yes, Next to you boys. Lianne said he knew where we were sitting..  
um, he should be here by now"

Kyle quickly looked around then Stan touched him,  
"Dude, He's probably just late" he comforted him.  
"Yeah.. Your right."

* * *

25 minneutes Later Kyle sat there and kept stareing at the door.  
_'Where is he?!' _He asked himself for the hundreth time.  
He looked at the clock, then at the door.  
Stan looked to his worried friend, "Kyle, stop freaking out,  
His car probably broke down or something."  
Kyle looked to Stan doubtfully then looked to the door.  
"Hello? Hello Everyone?" A speaker went on.

Everyone looked to the front and a women in a red dress and brunnete hair was speaking into the mic.  
"I am Lisa, Lianne's sister, and We are about to begin."  
The groom, Rick walked down the asile.  
and stod next to his best man, Kyle didnt reconize.  
"And good. Alight! Let the wedding begin!" Larisa cheered.  
The pianno started playing The wedding song.

Kyle looked back to the door then the clock.  
"Come on Cartman" He whispered.

The piano kept Playing and lianne started to walk down the aisle.  
She was wearing a long white dress with a vail over her head and her hair down.  
She smiled to her family and friends as she slowly past them.  
Most the guys in here she's already fucked.  
Kyle looked to the clock and the door.  
The music kept playing.  
"Come on.." Kyle pleaded, Hopeing and wishing Cartman would come  
through the doors.

Lianne got up to the front and toke Rick's hand and Rick smiled.  
The piano playing stopped.  
The minister Smiled to each of them and looked down into his book.

"We are gathered here today, To celebrate these to wonderful people.."  
Kyle looked at the door then the clock  
"Come on" he pleaded becoming impatient.  
"..Now we shall say our vows.."  
Kyle tapped his fingers impatiently.  
"..To Liane Cartman.." Rick went on.  
3 minneutes later, Kyle couldnt take it anymore.

"Dude, I have to go, I have to find Cartman"  
"Dude, You cant! Their doing the wedding!"  
"yeah, But he should be here!" He spat,  
He got up and started going up the aisle quickly, but his mom caught his arm,  
"Kyle what are you doing?!" She whispered.  
"I um.. I have to go to the bathroom" he lied quietly.  
"Cant you hold it?"  
"No! I cant " He whispered quietly back yanking his arm away from her.  
"..On this holly Day.." He heard the minister continue as he shut the door behind him.  
He ran outside.

They were still in south park.  
Cartman's house was only a few blocks away.  
He looked up to the sky. It was pitch black.  
'Wow, It must be later then I thought' Kyle thought.  
He began running to Cartman's.  
He had to find out why he wasent there.

* * *

Kyle put his hands to his knee's out of breath from running.  
"Just.. Around the corner" he told himself.  
He kept breathing hard but forced himself to keep running.  
He ran faster, and faster and faster, Then he turned.  
He smiled when He could see Cartman's house in the distance.  
Thank got for pole lights or else he probably wouldnt beable to see anything.  
He ran and ran and.. 'Is that Cartman?' he asked himself.

He could swear he could see a figure on the porch.  
He kept running, The closer he got, The more He was believeing it was Cartman.  
Then he got close enough in view and it was!  
Cartman was outside sitting on his porch, with a.. Whisky bottle?

Cartman's eyes went wide when he thought he saw  
someone with the same hair as Kyle running down the street.  
He guessed they just looked like him.  
But as he got closer, he was running to, HIS house.  
It was Kyle!

He couldnt believe it.  
_'Why was he here?'  
_  
Kyle finnaly got to him, and put his hands to his knees letting his head  
hang down catching his breath.  
Cartman stared at him in shock, He was in a suit!  
He couldnt help but think how cute he looked in that thing.  
Kyle looked up at him as soon as he caught his breath.  
"Why arnt you at the wedding?!" Kyle yelled in almost anger.  
Cartman shrugged, "I'm not going" he said, taking a drink of whisky.  
"What do you mean your not going?! It's your mom's wedding!  
And why, Why are you drinking this?!" Kyle shouted yanking the bottle away from  
Cartman's hand.  
Cartman shrugged "There's more in the fridge anyway"  
"Cartman.. Why are you drinking.. and Acting like this.. Whats, What's going on?"  
Kyle asked his eye's getting teary.

Cartman saw Kyle beggining to cry and his heart floaded with guilt,  
Like he had just been stabbed. He hated seeing him cry,

"I.. I thought you knew" Cartman said slowly.  
Kyle nooded 'No' and wiped a tear away from his eye.

"I.." Cartman studdered. He hated seeing Kyle like this.  
Kyle stared at him with glistening eyes.

Cartman sighed.  
"Kahl.. You know when you saw bruises on me?"  
Kyle sniffed and wiped more tears away,  
"yeah" He said weakly.

"I.. Rick did that"  
Kyle wiped more tears away and eyes went wide  
"What?" he asked not thinking he heard him right.

"Kahl, Rick fucking hits me all the time. For no fucking reason  
at all. My mom doesnt believe me, I didnt think You would either."  
"Rick.. Rick hits you?"

Cartman glarred "Yeah."  
"Why.. Why didnt you tell me?"  
Cartman looked down to the snow and shrugged.  
Kyle walked up and sat next to Cartman putting his arm around him.  
"I'm sorry.. I.. I didnt know"  
Cartman said nothing.

"Cartman you have to tell someone!"  
"I Did, I told the police and they ended up playing pool with him  
at a bar."

Kyle looked down, His heart burned.  
He looked back up to Cartman and slowly touched his cheek  
where his cruise was shown.  
"He.. He did this to you?" He asked strolling a finger down his cheek.  
"yeah." Cartman said not wanting to addmitt it.

They said nothing for a while.  
"Cartman, We have to stop them! We have too-"  
Cartman shrugged the thought off,  
"Its too late now. They're probably fucking married already.  
Besides even if their not, noone would fucking believe me anyways."

Kyle looked to Cartman so sadly.. "Cartman, I'm so sorry."  
Cartman looked down avoiding Kyle's eye contact.  
"yeah" he said slowly.

Kyle felt so bad.  
He leaned in wanting to kiss him, Cartman saw this and backed away,  
Kyle held onto his shoulders, "Please! Just.. Just let me kiss you" Kyle said quietly.  
Cartman stared at Kyle's wattering eye's he noticed there were tear stains on his cheeks.  
and His big red curly hair fell back from his face while Kyle stared up to him with those  
watering emorald eyes.  
Cartman didnt know why he was avoiding kissing him.  
It was just an atomatic responce.

Cartman Gently put his finger's through Kyle's red hair and held the other  
side of his neck with his other hand.  
Kyle closed his eyes and gulped. He missed this so much.. He hasent been this close  
to Cartman in so long. Even then He still felt like he was going to cry.  
"I'm sorry" Cartman whispered in a sad tone. And pulled Kyle's head to meet his,  
and he kissed him.  
Kyle put his hand on the back on Cartman's head leaning him closer  
and the other hand to his back..  
And for this moment, Cartman finnaly felt good and the feeling desolved as  
he slipped his tongue into Kyle's mouth and Kyle kissed him back softly.

Cartman felt a warm feeling he missed for a long time.  
But he knew it wouldnt last long.

* * *

I loved it!! XD  
This is the chap I told you you'd love!  
Please reviewww!!!  
I love you reviewers so so so so soo much!  
P.s, ITS NOT OVER!  
Dont think its over :)


	17. Chapter 17 Intimacy

**Authors note**  
Strong sexual content.  
If your not into that kinda stuff, Then.. idk, Try to skip It.  
(lol, I didnt make a line where it stops and begins.. sorry)  
ENJOY :D

* * *

Kyle laid In Cartman's arms still on the porch.  
Never left the spot.  
The cold wind blew into his face but he could hardly notice.  
He was exactly where he's wanted to be.  
It was all so clear to him now.  
There was no Kenny-Cartman thing.  
It was this.

This was the thing that.. changed him.  
Kyle didn't think Cartman noticed but everyone around him has.  
Cartman had his arm around him, holding Kyle close.

It felt so good to tell someone about this.  
He still couldn't fucking believe Kyle believed him.  
Kyle thought Rick was awesome and the minneute  
He told him how he really was, He believed him.

He smiled at the thought.  
He never noticed how much he missed holding Kyle like this until now.

Smelling the sweet scent of his red hair, Him laying on his chest.  
He had forgotten how fragal Kyle was, and how small he is.  
It felt almost cute.  
Cartman stroked his fingers through Kyle's hair, and Kyle was looking  
off into space. Looking like he was thinking deep about something.

All the sudden Cartman felt his pocket vibrate. Kyle looked to it.  
Cartman got his arm off Kyle and reached for his pocket grabbing his cellphone.  
It lit up, Calling,

'Mom'

Cartman rolled his eyes.  
Usually he just ignores her call, but he knew he couldnt  
right now. "Shh.." He puts his finger to his lips to kyle,  
Not to say anything.

Cartman pressed answer.  
"Hello?"  
"Eric, Where were you, I didn't see you at the wedding" He heard  
Lianne's angry voice.  
Cartman glared, "I was there, I was in the back."  
"Oh.. You were?" Lianne's voice softened a little.  
"Yeah."  
"Oh.. Um.. Ok. Well Any who, Me and Rick are going on our honeymoon,  
The Nelson family were nice enough to give us to airplane tickets to Vegas!  
The plane's leaving in a few hours, But we stop at home without missing the flight.  
Are you Ok Being home alone for a day or two?"

Cartman sighed irritated.  
Then again.. No Rick was going to be here.  
The thought made him smile,  
"Yeah Mom, I'll be fine."  
"Oh, Ok good.  
Oh and Sweetie? You dont happen to know where Kyle is do You?  
His mother is really worried, He went to the bathroom and never came back."  
Cartman's eyes widdened, and he put the phone to his knee  
"Your mom is looking for you!" Cartman whispered to Kyle.

Kyle's heartbeat went faster, "Oh, Um.. Um.. Ask if Stan's left already"  
Cartman frowned confused, But just went with it.  
"Uh, Mom, Did Stan and his family leave yet?"  
"Oh um, yes. I recall them leaving awhile ago, Why?"  
Cartman put the phone down again and turned to Kyle  
"Why?" He whispered.

"Ok, Tell her.. Tell her I went to Stan's house"  
Cartman smirked, "Thats a lame excuse."  
Kyle frowned, "You got a better one?"  
Cartman stared at him blankly then picked up the phone,  
"Mam? Kahl went to Stan's house. He um.. He called me earlier."  
"Alright. Well that's good to hear. I'll tell his mother.  
Now, You be a good boy now Eric"

Cartman pinched beetween his eyes,  
He hated that she still treated him like he was eight.  
"Ok mom."  
"Alright, I love you sweetie!"  
Cartman glanced at Cartman nervously then turned around,  
"Love you too" he said, Kyle made a face and gave a sarcastic "Awww"  
Cartman rolled his eyes.

"Bye hun, Oh and Rick loves you too"  
At that moment Cartman glared and hung up the phone.

"What did she say?" Kyle asked.  
"Rick and my mom are going on a honeymoon I guess.  
I have to stay here alone a few days" Cartman fiddled with his fingers.

A few secounds later Kyle snatched the phone out of Cartman's hand  
remembering he had to Call Stan!  
He quickly dialed in the number and tapped his fingers impatiently.  
RIIIINGG

"Please be home" he begged.

RIIIINGG

"Hello?" Stan's voice came up,  
"Hey dude" Kyle smiled.

"Kyle? Kyle where did you go?! Your mom was freaking  
out! And.. And why are you calling from Cartman's number?  
Your at Cartman's house?!"

"Yeah, I came here, Stan can you do me a big favor?"  
Stan raised his eyebrow to the phone.  
"Depends on what it is" He said suspiciously.

"Ok, My mom is going to call your house soon,  
and I need you to tell her.. That I went to your house"  
"Dude! I'm not lying to your mom!"

"Come on dude please, I need to get out of this,  
I really need your help."

There was a pause on the other line then Stan sighed.  
"Ok Kyle." He agreed.  
"Thanks" Kyle smiled.

"Ok, So your comming over here now?" Stan asked.  
"Uh, Yeah I can probably make it there in a few minneutes"  
Cartman mouthed 'No'

Kyle put up a finger, "hold on" he whispered but  
Cartman iggnored him and grabbed the phone from his hand while  
stan was still talking.

"Tell Stan to tell your mom your sleeping over at his house."  
"But Dude, I'm not sleeping over at his house."

"I know." Cartman made a sly grin "You'll be sleeping at mine"  
Kyle's heart immediatly paced faster,  
was he serrious?

Kyle grabbed the phone and put it to his ear,  
"Kyle? Kyle are you there?" He heard Stan's voice.  
"Yeah.. Yeah I'm here. Actually Stan, Just Tell my mom I'm sleeping  
over at your house."  
"Um.. Ok. I'll tell My mom your comming over" Stan said with footsteps.  
"No Wait!" Kyle said fast.  
"What?"

Kyle looked at Cartman who had a amused grin on his face.  
"Uhh.." Kyle began.  
_'Do I really want to do this?'_

He asked himself.  
He had dreamed about sleeping over with Cartman,  
But now that it actually might happen he felt really.. nervous.  
"What Kyle?" Stan repeated.  
Kyle looked to Cartman who was still smiling,  
'That's the longest Ive seen him smile in weeks.'

The thing was, Kyle and Cartman never had.. Sex.  
They couldve. They'd been together for two years,  
But they never went past that.  
Cartman's wanted to. Kyle know's how much Cartman's wanted to.  
But to Kyle, Losing his virginity was an important thing.  
He wanted to savor it.

Not like Cartman cared.  
Cartman lost his virginity in the 8th grade to a slut.  
Well, Before he addmitted finnaly that he was Gay.

The moments Kyle and Cartman could have been that intamit,  
Kyle would stop him, Then Cartman would get all mad calling him  
a fucking tease, But eventually Cartman got over it.  
He knew the whole, "Losing virginity" bullcrap was a stupid thing for him.

"KYLE!" He heard Stan getting frustrated.  
"Oh, Sorry Um.." He glanced at Cartman one last time  
who was grinning.  
'I'm going to have to lose it some day' he thought.  
And why not it be with the guy he's loved and been with for two years?  
Kyle closed his eyes, and sighed slowly.  
"Stan, I'm going to be sleeping at Cartman's."  
He said firmly.

"Kyle?! WHat?! No No. No, no, no, no, no"  
Kyle frowned, "What do you mean no?!"  
"I mean Kyle, You cant be serrious about sleeping over there"  
"Why not?!"  
"Kyle.. Listen, Ok, Cartman is really sexualy active, Ok? You know that.  
And Youve never slept over with him before.. If you do, What do you think  
he's going to want to do?"

Kyle looked down to the wooden porch, "Stan I can take care of myself."  
"Kyle You said you wanted to wait"  
"Yeah well I changed my mind."  
Silence went over the phone.

"Ok Stan, If you were a real friend you would cover for me,  
Alright? Cartman's not going to make me do anything.  
I am in complete control over what I do."

Stan held the phone to his ear doubtfully.  
He knew Kyle gave into Cartman easily.  
"You sure?" Stan asked.  
"Positive."  
"Well.. Ok dude, whatever."  
Kyle smiled "Thanks Stan"  
"Yeah. No problem" He said slowly,  
Kyle smiled, "I gotta go, Call You tomorow?"  
"Yeah. Um. Sure"  
Kyle grinned and hung up the phone.

Stan heard the dial tone on the other end then  
slowly brought it away from his ear and pressed End.  
This whole thing with Kyle sleeping over at Cartmans..  
He was , Kyle hasent seen Cartman smile so much in a long time.  
Let alone a whole day.  
He looked so much happier when Kyle was there.

Kyle sat in the dark livingroom with Cartman,  
The only light on was the light shinning from the Tv.  
They had a large blanket over them on the couch.  
Kyle felt nervous as fuck. He knew Cartman was going to  
try to do something. That's how his boyfriend was.  
Sue him for having a raging sexdrive.

Kyle only laid in Cartman's arms for now, laying on his chest.  
Every time Cartman made a movement Kyle jumped.  
Cartman raised his eyebrow, "You Ok?" he asked.  
"Oh, Um yeah."  
Cartman shrugged it off and smiled, Then he lightly stroked his  
fingers through Kyle's hair.  
Cartman had always loved his hair.. He remember how mad he used  
To get that Kyle hid under that green hat all the time.  
He was so fucking relieved in the 9th grade he finnaly toke it off.  
Cartman leaned down and kissed Kyle on the cheek which he simply just smiled  
at. Secretly hopeing all they would do was make out.

Cartman rolled his finger up and down Kyle's arm,  
"I've missed this" he whispered in werry tone.  
Kye looked up to him feeling his curls fall back.  
"Me too" he whispered.

Cartman gave him a tiny smile to the responce then  
slowly lowered his head down, Kissing Kyle's lips.  
Kyle kissed him back, Kyle tounge kissed him and Cartman tounge kissed back.  
Cartman slowly sat up alittle not releasing his lips to Kyle's but positioning himself on his side  
and put his hand on Kyle's back, pushing towards him, forcing Kyle closer.  
They still tongue kissed in and out and Kyle put his arm on Cartman's side.  
Then they kissed harder, and Cartman slowly positioned himself ontop of Kyle,  
Not on him, He held himself up. Cartman released the kiss and  
As he held himslef off the Tiny Jew's body,  
Cartman pinned down both Kyle's arms above his head.

Cartman looked down darkly at him with an evil grin.  
Kyle couldnt help but notice the way Cartman's Brunnete hair in the front  
fell back onto his forhead perfectly as he sat up gazing at him.. With his Dark brown  
eyes. Seeing Cartman this close to him, pinning him down looking at him with that look,  
Was just enough to make him cum in his pants. He looked to sexy right now he had to addmit.

Cartman laughed alittle, "How long has it been sense we fucking did this?"  
Kyle could feel the heat rising from Cartman's body down to his.  
Everything felt like it was getting hott.  
"Too long" Kyle said desperetly wanting to kiss him, Kyle pushed him down towards him and put  
his lips to Cartman's But Cartman released again. Kyle felt himself getting agitated.  
Couldnt Cartman see he was horny right now? Kyle frowned at Cartman's sudden stopping.  
Cartman store down at him, Feeling pleased how obvious Kyle wanted him so badly.

Kyle's face darkened, "Stop doing that"  
Cartman laughed, "Stopping?"  
"YES!"  
Cartman laughed again and leaned back down almost kissing him but not quiet.  
He finnaly let go of Kyle's arms, and slowly fell onto Kyle,  
Putting his hand's behind Kyle's back.  
Cartman and Kyle's faces were about 2 inches apart,  
Kyle could feel Cartman's warm breath on his face.  
"It's Ok. Everyone know's Jew's cant go long without getting any,  
Of corse they get cranky if they dont."

Kyle frowned and suddenly felt angry,  
"Cartman! Stop belividing My people! You fucking hitler loving -"  
Before Kyle could finish Cartman's tounge was already in Kyle's mouth.  
Kyle instantly forgot what he was mad about and his anger fazed away.  
Cartman backed out one last time,  
"Your fucking hot when your mad" He grinned and leaned back in kissing him.  
Before long, Kyle felt so fucking hott, Literaly, He was sweating from kissing so much.  
He leaned up, backing Cartman off, "Hold on" He said almost out of breath, He toke off  
his shirt and toke Cartman in his hands kissing him again.

Cartman backed away and looked at Kyle's stomach and laughed.  
He moved his pudgy fingers along his tiny stomach.  
"Dude, Your fucking scrawny"  
Kyle frowned, "I'm not scrawny!"  
"I can see you fucking ribcage jew"  
Kyle looked down, "Its not that noticeable.  
Your makeing me sound fucking anorexic!"

Cartman smiled, "Your not anorexic" Cartman leaned down and started  
tounge kissing Kyle's neck sucking onto it, and moving his body slowly up and down.  
Kyle closed his eyes, Looking up. He really wished his hair wasent so fucking big.  
It felt so fucking hott in here.  
Girls are lucky, They can just put their hair up in a pony tail and their fine.

Kyle felt Cartman from kissing his neck, then slowly down to his chest.  
Then slowly down to his stomach, Kyle tried not to moan for the sake of being embarresed  
of how it might sound, But he couldnt keep it in any longer.  
He let it out and Cartman laughed still kissing him, Then he lower down to his bottem stomach.  
He stopped kissing, Sat up and undid his button, and zipper,  
Cartman looked up at Kyle as he slowly started takeing his pants down.  
Kyle was nervous, scarred, and excited. All at once.  
and just seeing Cartman inbetween his legs like that.. Just made him so much fucking harder.

Cartman grinned and started to kiss from his stomach and slowly down, Slowly, and slowly, slowly,  
Then he got to the boxers, Looking at Kyle Cartman toke them off,  
Kyle's heart was beating faster, and Cartman grinned kissing lower, and lower and, he grabbed  
Hold of Kyle's Dick and put his mouth at the end of it, Slowly sucking it, and moving it around his  
mouth with his toungue.  
Kyle felt so much fucking plesure that he had to grab hold of Cartman's shoulders,  
Probably digging his fingers into his skin and throw his head back making small noises.  
Cartman smiled when he saw this and sucked him deeper.  
The deeper he got, the louder Kyle became, and Cartman fucking loved it.  
Loved being complimented on how good he is, by Kyle's noises.  
Made Cartman start getting hard hearing Kyle like that.

Finnaly after 2 more minneutes, Cartman started kissing back up to Kyle's stomach,  
then chest, then neck, and traveled his way back up to Kyle's mouth.  
Kyle could taste his own cum in Cartman's mouth.  
But it was still totally hott.

Cartman felt his hair becomming hott, He leaned out of the kiss and toke his shirt off  
and began kissing him again.  
Kyle noticed while kissing Cartman the black and blue bruises all over his body.  
"Cartman?" He asked, Cartman didnt stop kissing him, "What?" He asked, with his eyes  
Closed and kept kissing him, "I.." Cartman kept kissing him,  
Kyle pulled his head back so he could get in a sentance.  
"I.." He strolled his finger gently over his bruises, "I dont want to hurt you"  
He said fearing if he felt up hard against his body he'd hurt him beacuse of the bruises.  
"You wont hurt me" Cartman said then immediatly started kissing him again,  
"You sure?" Kyle said then kissing Cartman again.  
Cartman barly let Kyle get a breath in for how much he's kissing him.  
"Yeah" he said quickly then started kissing him again.  
Kyle tounged him back. Then Cartman sat up, and Unbuckled his pants takeing them down,  
and leaned his lower body against his, "You ready?" He asked with an evil grin.  
_'Oh my god.. He wants to do it.. He wants to fucking do it.. what should I do?! what do I want to do?!'  
_Kyle started freaking out, Cartman already had his dick closer and closer to Kyle's hole..  
closer and closer..

"Wait!" Kyle stopped him.  
Cartman looked up instantly annoyed.  
Kyle always did this.  
"I.. I dont know If I'm ready" he said.  
"Your ready" Cartman said starting to kiss him again.  
Kyle backed up again, "No Cartman, I really dont know if I should."  
Cartman rolled his eyes, and sat his body up, with his hands holding him up over  
Kyle's head. "Kahl.. How long have we been dateing?"  
"Two years."  
"Right.. Dont you think It's about time we do this?" He asked in a sweet tone.  
"Cartman I, I just dont know."

Cartman rolled his eyes and pulled his boxers back up, and got off from Kyle  
sitting beside him. "Your a fucking tease you know that?"  
"Cartman.. Havent you read the saying, If your boyfriend presures you into having  
sex then he's not a good boyfriend?"  
Cartman cleared his throat, "Yes, But you see Kahl, I'm not pressureing you,  
I'm just telling you the facts."

Kyle looked down..  
Cartman toke this as his opertunity.  
Cartman leaned his face next to Kyle "Kahl.." he said softly  
In that athoritive tone that always turned Kyle on.  
"Remember when We were kids and we wore condoms all the time  
beacuse the girls said we had a dissease?"  
Kyle thought back and laughed.  
Good times.

"Yeah."  
"And remember when Stan asked Chef how old you should be when you have  
sex, How old did he say?"  
"..Seventeen."  
"Right. and how old are we?"  
Kyle looked down still thinking hard about this.

Cartman possitioned himself back ontop of Kyle again,  
"Please" Cartman kissed his left cheek  
"Just" He kissed his right cheek  
"Do it" He kissed his forhead  
"For me?" he french kissed his lips.

Kyle kissed him back, then cartman backed up waiting for a responce.  
Kyle looked up to him and Cartman put his fingers through Kyle's hair.  
".. Ok" Kyle whispered.  
Cartman smiled and started kissing him again, and toke off his boxers..

* * *

Cartman opened his eye's to darkness.  
He looked around and found himself in the livingroom, on the couch,  
and looked down and saw Kyle asleep in his arms.  
He smiled, Kyle looked so peaceful when he slept.  
His eye's were closed and he laid in Cartman's arm breathing in and out.

Cartman laid his head back and sighed.  
Kyle finnaly let him fuck him.  
He's been waiting for this day for a long time.  
Now His boyfriend cant use the whole  
'Cartman, I dont want to lose my virginity yet' bullshit.

Cartman looked back down to Kyle in his arm.  
He could watch him sleep for hours.  
Cartman suddenly felt a craving in his stomach..  
And it wasent ciggerates.  
Cartman iggnored it and tried going back to sleep.  
A few minneutes later, The craving just got worse.  
He had a sudden urge to get a drink of vodka.  
He could practically taste it in his throat.  
He tried iggnoreing It once more, But the more he waited  
The bigger the urge became.  
Finnaly Cartman couldnt take it anymore.  
He decided he was just going to have one sip.  
He slowly tried to remove his arm from beneth Kyle.  
Slowly and carefully, He would hate to wake him up.

He slowly inched closer and closer away from Kyle's back.  
Slowly.. Slowly.  
YES! He was Free. Kyle didnt move.  
Cartman smiled and tiptoed into his kitchen and opened the white  
vodka bottle.  
He opened it and had a sip.  
The urge was gone. The burning felt so good.  
Then he had another sip, and another, and another.  
Before he knew it he was almost done with the bottle,  
Behind him he heard a noise,  
Kyle walked in sleepily with a blanket around his body and his  
eyes squinted, He asked in a tired voice, "What are you.."  
Cartman twirled around at the sound of his voice.

Kyle glimpsed at the bottle and rubbed his eyes,  
"Why are you drinking that?" He asked, his tired low voice  
now vanished.  
"I um.." Cartman began looking to the bottle and back to Kyle,  
"I was just having a sip" He said.

Kyle frowned, "You drunk almost the whole bottle in one fucking sip?"  
Cartman looked back to the bottle then back to him.  
"It was almost empty when I got it."  
Kyle was now frowning and leaned against the doorway from the living  
room to the kitchen.  
Cartman rolled his eyes, flung the fridge open, slammed the bottle back and  
shut it, He turned to Kyle, "Happy?!"  
Kyle kept his angry gaze, "Yes."  
Cartman looked down.

Kyle's face soffened, "Are you comming back to sleep?"  
Cartman glared, "Yeah. After this." He said trotting upstairs going to his room.  
Kyle slowly went to the couch and laid his head back down.  
He heard Cartman's heavy footsteps come down the stairs and Kyle opened his eyes.  
Cartman had a ciggerate and lighter in his hand, "Right after this" Cartman said.  
Kyle rolled his eyes, and Cartman went outside.

* * *

_**The next morning..**_

"RIIIIING  
RIIIIIIING"

Sharron picked up her phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Sharron, It's Shelia.  
Um can You send Kyle over early today,  
I forgot he had a dentist appointment at four."  
"Kyle? Um.. Kyle's not over here."  
Shelia's eyes went wide "Wha,Wha,WHAT?!  
What do you mean he's not there?!  
Your son assured me yesterday we was sleeping over!"

"Well um..I dont know why Stanly did that but  
Kyle's deffinently not over here."  
"Oh My god! Oh My god what should I do?!"  
"Calm down Sheila, everything's going to be alright"  
Stan came from around the corner and heard his mom.

"What's going on?" He asked forgetting about yesterday.  
"Hold on Sheila," Sharron put the phone to her shoulder  
and looked angerily at her son.  
"Stanly! Why did you Tell Kyle's mom Kyle was sleeping over here tonight?!"  
Stan's eyes widdened. 'fuck'  
"Uhh.."  
"Nevermind, she said quickly, she put the phone back to her ear.  
"Shelia call the police" she said.

"NO!" Stan said quickly.  
Sharron looked confused at Stan.  
"I.." Stan didnt want Kyle to get introuble with the police.

"I know where Kyle is"  
Sharron's eye's widdened, "Where is he?!"  
Stan sighed, "He's at Cartman's house."**

* * *

**

"What do you want?!" Cartman called from his kitchen, asking about breakfest.  
"Um.. I dont know. Do you have poptarts?"  
Cartman looked through a cabnit, "Yeah."  
"Strawberry?"  
Cartman looked through the cabnit.  
"Yeah"  
"I'll have that"  
"one or two"  
"One"  
Cartman smirked, "I'm making you two, your skinny as fuck"  
Kyle frowned, "I'm not that skinny!"  
Cartman laughed, "I'm making you two" he said.  
kyle rolled his eyes.  
He got his clothes back on.  
Last night was.. amazing.  
He couldnt believe that actually happened.  
He couldnt believe he wasent a virgin anymore.  
And that.. That Cartman was his first.

Cartman came out with his blue sweatpants and oversized  
gray shirt with a plate of four poptarts and put it on the livingroom table  
infront of Kyle.  
Kyle smiled, Cartman never really made anything for him. Rarely.  
Anytime he asked for food Cartman usually said, 'make your own goddamn food jew.'

Kyle toke a bite of his poptart, He was glad things changed.  
Suddenly the door banged open, Kyle looked and His mom and Sharron stod there!  
"Kyle!" She said angerily marching up to him.  
Cartman backed up. This was not going to be pretty.

Shelia held her son up by the arm, "You told me you were going to Stan's house!  
You know better then to sleep over at Erics!"  
Sharron stod beside her frowning and crossing her arms, almost as angry as sheila.  
Kyle tried to get out of his mom's grip.

"You would never let me sleep over at Erics!" He frowned to her.  
"Your dateing him Kyle! what kind of mother would I be to let you spend the night  
here?! Come on!" She said yanking him to the door.  
"Ma! Fuck off!" he yelled trying to yank himself away from her,

"Kyle you do not use that tone with your mother do you understand me?!"  
She yelled in his face,

"And you -" Shelia looked at Eric, "You stay the hell away from my son"  
and she stormed out.  
Cartman stod there utterly stunned.  
Sharron walked out the door, before closing it she turned to him,  
"You should be ashamed of yourself" She frowned and slamed the door.

Cartman couldnt move.  
He couldnt fucking believe that just happened.

* * *

"Ma! Ma, Let go of me!" Kyle yelled trying to escape from her hand.  
Shelia swung the door open with her free hand and pulled him inside their  
house. She pulled him and pulled him till they reached His dad's office.  
It was saturday so He didnt have to work at the courthouse till late.  
"DO you know what your son did last night?!" Sheila Yelled so loud  
Gerold jumped from his rolling chair.  
He spun around, "What?"

His wife looked serriously pissed off.  
"He spent the night at Eric's last night!"  
Gerold's eyes went wide. "He what?"  
"He lied to me! Telling me he was sleeping over at Stan's  
house, Then went off to sleep at his boyfriends!"

His dad frowned, "Kyle! What were you thinking?!"  
Kyle didnt respond, Just frowned down at the ground,  
"You are never to go over there again without supervision  
understod?!"

Kyle didnt respond again.  
He knew he was just going to anyway.

"Did you.." His dad paused,  
Kyle looked up to him,  
"Did you two.. Get intimite?"  
Kyle frowned, "That's none of your fucking buisness!"

"Wha WHa WHAT?!" His mom yelled.  
"Kyle! Really?! How could you do this?! How could  
you liberatly go behind our backs, Misuse our trust and..  
You did didnt you?"

Kyle kept his frown and rolled his eyes, "Whatever"  
He said walking away going up the stairs,  
"Kyle! dont walk away from your father when he's talking to you!  
Kyle!" His mom yelled, Kyle slammed his door.  
"Fine Kyle, Your grounded for 2 months! Maybe longer if you keep that  
attitude up!" He yelled up the stairs.

Kyle rolled his eyes and sat on his bed frowning  
He held his head with his hands.  
He started thinking about Cartman.. He probably feels so weird  
now. Kyle felt his heart drop.  
Then he slowly toke out his cell phone and started to text.

Cartman was outside smokeing. He really needed one after what happened.  
Fucking weak.  
He toke his drag off his ciggerate and wondered if His mom and Rick were  
comming home today or not.  
He flicced ash off his ciggerate and felt his phone vibrate.  
He picked it up and opened it.

'One new messgage.  
From: Kyle"

Cartman's heart pounded.  
He slowly pressed the open button.

From: Kyle

Are you there?

Cartman wondered if he should iggnore this..  
But he didnt.

Kyle sat on his bed waiting for a responce.  
He tapped his fingers hoping he'd respond.  
_'Maybe He'll iggnore it, beacuse today was so fucking weird'_ he thought.  
Kyle gasped, _'What if the next time I see him it'll be so fucking akward?!'_  
Just at that moment his phone vibrated.

'One new message.  
From: Cartman '  
Kyle smiled and pressed open.

From: Cartman

Yeah.

Kyle starred at the text.  
'Yeah? that's it?'  
Kyle pressed respond, He texted.

'Sorry about what happened.. lol??  
and pressed send.

Kyle sighed. He hated waiting for responces.  
Then the thought appeared in Kyle's head.  
_'How the fuck did they know I was at Cartmans?!'  
_  
A ball of anger twisted itself in Kyle's gut.  
He typed, "Fuck you Stan" and sent to Stan.

Then his phone vibrated.

'One New message  
from: Cartman"

Kyle pressed open and read,

'From:Cartman

Whatever. How pissed r your rentz?'

Kyle texted back, "Very pissed"  
He pressed send then his phone vibrated,  
'One new message  
From: Stan'

Kyle pressed open.

'What?'

Kyle rolled his eyes and iggnored it.  
He knew Stan did it.  
Noone else knew.  
His phone vibrated again,

'One New message  
from: Cartman'  
He pressed OPEN

'From: Cartman

LMFAO! XD'

Kyle smiled, This was a good sign.  
Kyle texted back,  
'lol :) what are you doing?'

They texted back and forth.

From:Cartman  
Not shit. u?  
From:Kyle  
Nm. I hate stan.  
From:Cartman  
:) y?  
From:Kyle  
He's the reason we got caught.  
From:Cartman  
hah. fucking butt munch. I thought  
it was him.

Kyle opened another text thinking it was from Cartman,  
no, It was from Stan.  
'Dude, Answer me'

Kyle rolled his eyes and iggnored it.  
He went back to texting Cartman,

'From:Kyle  
Yea. I fucking hate him.'  
'From:Cartman  
Finnaly! praise the lord!'  
'From:Kyle

'From:Cartman  
You were fucking hott last nite. ;)'

Kyle starred at the text and felt himself blush.  
He slowly started texting back..  
'Not so bad yourself. ;) '

Then his mom walked in.

"Kyle? KYLE! No cellphone's either!"  
His mom grabbed the phone from his hand  
"Hey! Give that back!" Kyle yelled, But his mom already slamed the door  
shut with the phone In her hand.  
Kyle tightened his fists in frustration.  
He grabbed a pillow and screamed into it getting onto his bed.

Shelia walked down the steps and felt Kyle's phone Vibrate,  
She opened it,

'One new message  
From: Cartman'

Curriously she pressed open to the message.

'From:Cartman

Yea, ur a fucking good kisser too :p '

His mom frowned.  
She pressed replie and slowly tried to figgure out  
how this whole texting thing worked and finnaly got The  
letters right.

Cartman was leaned against his house still smokeing a cig,  
Egerly awaiting His boyfriend's message.  
His phone vibrated and Cartman smiled and pressed open.

'From:Kyle

I told you to stay the hell away  
from my boy.  
Do not text him again.'

Cartman starred down the phone.  
'That bitch must have toke away Kyle's  
phone. He rolled his eyes and shut his phone.  
"Bitch" he muttered takeing another drag of his cig.

* * *

**Authors note**  
Personally.. This turned out better then I thought it would.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!  
MY REVIEWERS SERRIOUSLY ROCK!  
**NO JOKE!**XD


	18. Chapter 18 Days go by

Kyle awoke the next morning with one thought.  
School.  
yesterday he spent the whole day in his room, refusing to come  
out. He was still so pissed at his parents.  
He lifted himself off his bed and rubbened his eyes.  
If there was one thing he was excited about it was about  
seeing Cartman. His mom cant make him not talk to him at school.  
Kyle rolled his eyes at the thought of his mother and the way she barged into  
Cartman's house like that. She could have atleast knocked?

It didnt matter.  
Beacuse no matter what his mom said, nothing  
was going to stop him from being with Cartman.  
He got himself out of bed and put on some new clothes,  
Then trotted down the steps.  
He saw his dad in a brown suit eating before work and his mom  
doing the dishes. The minneute Shelia saw Kyle she turned to look  
at him with her hands still in the soapy water.  
"Kyle, Your not getting a ride from Eric. You can walk to School."  
Kyle rolled his eyes, He expected her to say something like that.  
"Whatever" he mumbled.  
"What was that?!" She turned to him.

Kyle glared and looked the other way frowning.  
Kyle skipped breakfast and headed for the door.  
"Kyle, You didnt eat!" His mom yelled, Kyle slamed the  
door shut behind him for a responce.

He still felt anger in his stomach for his bitch mom.  
He started stubberenly walking towards school.  
Luckily it wasent that far from his house.  
Kyle walked angerily with his fist tightened and glued to his sides.  
A minneute later, After his house was out of sight and he was 4 blocks  
away from the school he heard a car pull up, He didnt look, Thinking it was  
just another car driving by.  
Then the car slowed down,

"VRROOOM ROOOOMM!" The engine went off,  
Kyle looked and it was Cartman's corvett.  
The window was open and Cartman sat there with  
a smile, and his hands on the steeringwheel.  
"What the hell are you doing? Get your fine ass in here"  
Kyle felt his cheeks burn and they went red, and he smiled,  
looking down, and headed towards Cartman's car.

Cartman grinned as Kyle got in the front seat and Cartman sped off.  
Kyle felt his blushed cheeks fade a bit and he turned to Cartman,  
"Did your mom and whats his face come home last night."  
Cartman smiled and looked to him, "Nope"  
Kyle grinned back.  
He's never seen Cartman so happy.  
Or smile so much.. now that he thought about it, Cartman wasent  
a smiley kind of person. But he loved how he was in a good mood.  
_'Probably beacuse Rick isnt around'_ Kyle thought.

Cartman pulled up to the school and screetched up into a parkinglot.  
They both got out.  
As they were walking Cartman put his Arm around Kyle's neck and  
smile at him still walking towards the school.  
"What did the bitch say when you got home?" He asked.  
Kyle felt his cheeks going red again, _'Damn it!'_ he thought.  
He fucking hated how he could blush so easily.  
It was embaresing.

"Um.. Well I'm grounded for two months.  
And maybe more if I keep this 'attutude' up" Kyle bent his fingers twice for  
perenthisis.

Cartman laughed with his arm still around Kyle, when they are almost entering  
the school. Kyle smiled and He felt Cartman's arm around him.. He's never been so affectionet.  
Usually Kyle's the one who's trying to show Cartman affection on school grounds.  
He liked the change.

* * *

"..And then Bebe to mellisa that Cristy dumped him but she really didnt,  
And then so someone told Ben that Cristy was going to break up with him  
beacuse of what everyone else said and he wanted to break up with her first  
so.." Wendy went on.

Stan sighed looking out the front window of his car.  
Didnt even bother listening to Wendy.  
He loved her but he was fucking sick of all this girltalk.  
He was a guy.. He didnt fucking care who told who what.

"And then so we all went to chrisy's house and wanted to Know  
what was going on and then.."  
Stan Rolled his eyes. Not like Wendy noticed.  
She kept talking.

He missed GUYtalk.  
Kyle's head popped into Stan's mind and he sighed.  
He knew Kyle was mad at him. Yesterday he sent a text  
message "Fuck you Stan" to his phone, and when Stan  
texted back four times Kyle never wrote back.  
Or answered the phone.

Stan toke a turn into a parkinglot of his school while wendy was  
still talking.  
_'Hopefully I can talk to him, explain things.'_

Stan got out of the car and wendy did too, following  
behind him, Still talking.  
They got into the school, and wendy went on.  
"Stan, Are you even listening to me?!" Wendy asked.  
"Yeah, Yeah I'm listening" Stan said.  
Wendy gave him a smile.

Stan looked forward and Saw Kyle, With Cartman's arm wrapped around him  
down the hall.  
Kyle was talking to him about something.  
Then Kyle stopped when he saw Stan.  
Stan starred at him, Cartman looked in Kyle's dirrection and saw Stan too.  
Cartman grinned and whispered something In Kyle's ear still looking  
at Stan. Kyle laughed at whatever Cartman told him and they turned, and Cartman let go  
Of Kyle as Cartman started in his combonation.

Stan frowned tightening his fists.  
He knew they were talking about him.  
They keep glanceing over to him, whispering things  
and laughing.  
Stan clenched his teeth.  
Wendy noticed this and looked to him,  
"Stan? Stan what's wrong?"  
Stan kept his frown and turned to his locker.  
"Nothing" he said stiffly.

Wendy looked over at Cartman and Kyle, who were Laughing.  
"They seem really happy today" Wendy composed.  
Stan got more mad and Slammed his locker shut stalking away.  
Wendy starred at Stan wondering what was wrong.  
Stan was going the wrong way, But he'll go all the way around for  
his first class. No way in hell was he going to pass Kyle and Cartman at Cartman's locker.

* * *

Cartman sighed happily as he headed for his first class.  
Today.. He was in the best fucking mood.  
One, Rick was gone! We'll His parents were gone,  
His bruises didnt hurt anymore, You could still see them but atleast they didnt hurt.  
2, Kyle's pissed at Stan.  
Yes! Cartman fucking hated Stan to the gut.. Knowing Kyle was actually mad at  
him too was like an answered prayer, wrapped in a little present with a ribbion.  
3, He had sex with kyle FINNALY.  
He missed out on fucking for a long two years beacuse of Kyle's  
"I'm not ready" bullshit.  
4, Again, Rick was gone.

Cartman couldnt stop smileing.  
He got to science and saw Stan sitting in his desk with his arm's  
crossed stareing to the floor.  
Cartman grinned, He loved seeing him miserable.  
He walked past him and sat to his desk.  
He looked to Stan again and started laughing just to piss him off.  
It worked.  
Stan turned to him, "SHUT UP YOU FUCKING FATASS!"  
Cartman put on his 'I'm inocent' look.  
"Did I upset you?' He asked putting his hand to his mouth.  
Stan tightened his fists, even more mad.

Cartman smiled.  
_'Another bonous for today'_

Stan tried his best to iggnore Cartman.  
Stan knew he was just trying to piss him off.  
He could still hear Cartman snickering at the edge of his  
ear, and he tightened his grip on his pencil.  
He was so fucking annoying.

'I want to wrap my hands around his fat fucking neck  
until he cant breath anymore.'

Cartman just kept going and going.  
Stan was sure if this class was any slower he will fucking  
snap.

* * *

Kyle store down at his paper.. Which were suppose to be working  
on notes like everyone else, but he knew the fucking notes by heart.  
He didnt feel like it.  
Instead he drew in cursive letters on a blank sheet of papper,  
EC+KB 4ever, with hearts around it.  
He held his face in his hand and drew in thee hearts.  
"..Does everyone understand?" Mrs. Moore went on.  
"yes" The rest of the class repeated.

Mrs. Moore noticed Kyle drawing and not paying attention.  
She looked to him  
"I said, Does everyone understand?"  
Kyle couldnt hear her, He was zooning out stareing  
and slowly drawing.

Mrs. Moore started walked to Kyle's desk.  
"In other words, Paying attention" she said looking  
down at him.  
Kyle still didnt notice and kept drawing slowly.  
Mrs. Moore put her finger down on his desk and he looked  
up at her, "Paying attention?" She asked him.  
"Yes, Mrs. Moore"  
"Well then. Do you mind telling the whole class what I was just talking about?"  
"Umm.." Kyle glanced behind her and at the chalk board.  
About the 1970's indian barrial grounds.

Kyle looked to her praying he was right.  
"You were talking about 1970's barriel grounds which only occured in texas  
from 1865 to 1980, and they name it from the 1970's  
beacuse that was the one date it became popular and The indians made it into a tribe."

A few moments went by still store down at Kyle.  
Then she broke the stare and glared. "Fine" she said.  
She started walking up to the chalkbord.  
Kyle smiled and felt relieved going back to his drawing.  
Sometimes, It's good to be smart.

* * *

Stan felt so fucking good when the class was over.  
He didnt have to deal with Cartman anymore.  
He felt like going over there and punching him in the face.

He quickly gathered his books, got out of his seat and sprinted towards the halls.  
he got out then just remembered he had gym next.  
With Cartman AND Kyle.  
_'Fuck'_ he thought.  
"Today's the worst day of my life."  
Stan grumbled to himself.

_'Just iggnore them, and get this over with as quick as possible.'_

When Stan Was in his Gym clothes and in the gym, He realized  
It was going to be almost imposible to iggnore them.  
Cartman stod there in Red basketball shorts and a oversized  
grey shirt, with Kyle beside him who had green basketball shorts and  
a smaller white shirt.  
Stan saw Kyle roll his eyes at him whenever he caught him looking to him.  
Stan fiddled with his fingers instantly regreating what he told his parents yesterday.

_'I should have minded my own fucking buisness and not have said anything.  
_Kyle saw Stan looking at him again and he frowned and crossed his arm's  
looking at Mr. Ryler.

Stan looked down, _'Was it really that bad that I told?  
I mean I didnt want the cops to go out looking for him'_

Mr. Ryler was still talking but Stan wasent paying that much attention.  
"Let's Play Ball!" Mr. Ryler yelled  
'What?'

"Ashley, Gorga, mikey, Vick, Tyson, Kyle, Matt, Laura, Bebe, trevor, Gavin,  
LEFT SIDE" He called, pointing left.

Kyle and other's started walking to the left.

"And Steve, Martin, Clyde, Chris, Mark, Eric, vanessa, kelly, Zach,  
Stan and Payton to the RIGHT" He called.  
The other's went to the right side of the gym.

"Ok" Mr. Ryler announced.  
He had Red cussion balls in his hand,  
He set them down on a line in the middle of the gym while explained.  
"Dodge ball, Most of you know the rules but we'll go through it again for the idiots that done.  
Pick up the ball and throw it at someone of the other team.  
If you hit them, their out.  
Unless they dodge it, catch the ball or if they have a ball in their hand they bouce it off with their ball  
No hitting to the head or below the waist.  
If they caught the ball they can atomatically get someone one their team who was called  
out and bring them back in the game. The team that remains, Win's alright are we ready?!"

Everyone positioned themselves to run towards the ball.  
"And... PLAY BALL!" Mr. Ryler called, and blew the whistle and everyone went  
for the balls, some got it and backed up and threw it at the other team.  
Laura, Payton and Mickey were already out.  
Cartman picked up sevral ball's at a time and tossed the ball with force,  
and knocked almost everyone he aimed. He smiled, _'I'm pretty good at this Game.'_

Kyle had a ball in his hand.  
Most the time he was dodgeing balls that people threw to him.  
He ran accross the Gym, Past people on his team and got Mark out.  
a ball went right past him and barly missed, Kyle looked and saw Zach throw it.  
He ran to the ball, and threw it to Zach, which Zach dodged it.

_'Ok. So I'm not the best athlete in the world.' _Kyle thought.  
He looked to Cartman who was doing really good, Kyle think's their going  
to win beacuse of how he's playing.  
They have more team players then Kyles.  
Kyle picked up a ball and turned, and Saw Stan stareing there looking at him accross the gym.  
Kyle clenched his teeth. As hard as he could he whipped the ball in his direction, realesing the anger  
he had towards him, and the ball immediatly hit Stan smack dab in the nuts.  
Kyle smiled, Right where he was aiming.

"FOWL!" Zach called.  
Stan was bending his knee's and arched down holding his sack  
that spicked in pain.  
"What fowl?" Mr. Ryler called to Zach.  
Everyone stopped playing.

"Kyle hit Stan in the balls, Thats not an out!"  
"I wasent watching, Did he do that?!"  
"No, He's a liar!" Cartman yelled.

Kyle smiled, Cartman gave up his team to deffend him.  
Cartman loved winning more then anything.

"His boyfriend's opinion doesnt count!" Kelly yelled.  
Cartman turned to her "Shut your goddamn mouth, bitch!"  
"Ok Ok, Stop! I missed it, so for now It's not an out. Stan stays  
in that game" Mr. Ryler announced.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Ok, play"  
Stan got up from his knees glareing to Kyle.  
"Thanks" he looked to Mr. Ryler.

"Ok, Start again" Mr. Ryler said, and everyone who was up,  
Started throwing balls again.  
Cartman chucked on ball to someone, out.  
Another person out,  
Then he grinned.  
Stan was infront of him.  
Cartman swung back the ball and hit Stan.  
"Ow!" Stan yelped, The ball hit hard.

"Oops" Cartman said and put his hand to his mouth, obviously fakeing it.  
"Hey" Stan turned to Cartman in anger "You cant do that?!"  
"But I did.. So I guess your out"  
"No I'm not fatass!" Stan turned to Mr. Ryler, "Mr. Ryler!" He called.  
Mr. Ryler looked to him.  
"It's not an out if someone on your own team hits you is it?!"  
"Uh, Yeah, If someone on your team hits you it's still an out."

Stan frowned and slowly started walking to the bench with his fists tightened  
"You dumbass Cartman! You made us lose a player!" Clyde frowned.  
Cartman sarcastically remarked,  
"Oh sorry, I guess It just kinda.." Cartman looked to Stan and grinned evily "..Slipped"  
He said sarcastically.

Kyle on the other side Smiled and gave Stan a smart ass look.  
Stan kept his frown and put his head in his hands.  
He looked at everyone else playing.  
Usually Stan was the last one at these Games, Well if it had anything  
that involved hitting Then him and Cartman would be the last.

"It's just a dumb game anyway" he told himself.  
Then looked down, But it still bugged the hell out of him.

* * *

Mr. Ryler blew the whistle.  
"Right team wins!" He announced.  
The right team cheered.  
"Woohoo." Stan muttered sarcastically  
"Alright, End of Class, Get ready for soccer next time."  
Everyone started heading towards the doors to the locker room.  
Stan walked behind Cartman.  
He so badly wanted to kick him.

Kyle walked up to Cartman and gave him a high five  
then not letting go of his hand and they swung it down.  
"Thanks" Kyle said.  
Stan rolled his eyes, Wasent Kyle his best friend yesterday?  
He expected him to be mad at him, But not become his arch enemy.  
Stan decided He needs to talk to Kyle before this gets out of hand.

"Kyle.." Stan tapped his shoulder and Kyle and Cartman looked around.  
"Can we talk?"  
Kyle let out a noise of discust, "No"  
Cartman smiled, He was loving this.

"Please"  
"No!" He frowned and him and Cartman continued walking to the locker room.  
Stan sighed.

* * *

Cartman put his jeans back on in the locker room.  
He couldnt help but laugh at the thought  
Of Stan comming up to him after class asking if him and kyle could  
'Talk'.  
What a douchebag.  
Kyle was putting his gray shirt on, "Dude, I'm tired as fuck"  
Cartman smirked, "How? all you did was run away from balls"  
"Hey!" Kyle got deffensive, "I hit a few people"  
Cartman rolled his eyes and smiled, putting his shirt on, "yeah."

Kyle was relieved he had one more class left and he's out of school.

Kyle sat in science class and they were takeing another test.  
Luckily, He was sure he got all the answers right this time.  
No distractions.  


* * *

Kyle followed Cartman to his Car and he slammed his side of the door  
shut when He got inside.  
Cartman started the car.  
"Where do you wanna go?" Cartman asked.  
Kyle laughed, "My mom said she wanted me home right after school."  
"So.. Your house then"  
"Hah. no" Kyle put his hands behind his head.  
"That's her problem"

Cartman smiled, He loved this cocky harsh attitude Kyle developed  
when he finnaly realized how much of a bitch his mom was.  
"So where?" Cartman asked looking to the road.

Kyle looked to Cartman, "DId your mom and Rick get back from their honey moon?"  
"Probably not."  
Kyle smiled, "Lets go to your house"  
"Good choice" Cartman grinned then looked to the road.

* * *

It's been about an hour now sense Kyle's been at Cartman's.  
Cartman had his arm around Kyle, While they watched tv in the livingroom.  
The spokes person said on the telivision, "So then I said, Who needs em garry?" '  
People in the audence started to laugh.  
"Not funny" Kyle frowned and switched the channel.

"Make your bathroom look brand new," A commercial,  
Kyle flipped the channel,  
"Hey kids, Do you love-"  
flip,  
"And our ecconomy is -"  
flip  
"Often, Indians can"  
flip  
"Why what do you mean terrance"  
Kyle starred at the Tv and smiled,  
He recognized this Cartoon from when he was little.  
"Cartman!" Kyle said Trying to wake him up,  
Cartman's forhead was on Kyle's shoulder.  
"Hm?" he said sleepily,  
"Look"  
Cartman looked to the Tv and saw the canadian stick figgures  
they used to watch when they were little.  
Cartman rolled his eyes and put his forhead back on Kyle's shoulder,  
"Remember this?!" Kyle said excitedly.  
"Yeah" Cartman said in a bored tone.

"Phillop, We have to save my sister! Were her only hope!  
If we.."  
FART  
"Phillop? Did you just fart?"  
"Sorry, I guess I did"  
"AHAHAHAHA"

"I havent seen this in forever! I didnt even think  
It still played to tv!" Kyle mused.  
Cartman groaned. Wanting Kyle to just watch tv without talking.  
He was so tired.

"Did you know this still played?" Kyle asked, Not being able to look  
to him, beacuse Cartman's head was resting on his shoulder.  
"Yes." He said bored.

"Cool" Kyle smiled and put the remote down,  
' "I'm not your pal buddy!"  
"I'm not your buddy guy!  
"He's not your guy pal!" '

Kyle laughed at the familar show.  
Cartman wished Kyle would just sleep.  
"I know, lets.."  
Kyle said the words they were going to say next with them,  
"flip a coin, and whoever wins get's to fart!"  
"Wait terrance, that doesnt make any sense!"  
"Oh your right, Well how bot this.."  
Kyle stopped going along with the words.  
He remebered watching This rerun over and over.  
He couldnt believe he still remembered it.

Kyle rested his head on Cartman's.  
"Terrance, You won! you get the gold.."  
The door opened, and Kyle looked up.

"Poopsi! Were home!" Lianne called with Rick following behind her.  
Cartman's head immediatly shot up and Saw Rick and his mom come in.

Lianne looked to them on the couch.  
Cartman's hand was still around Kyle,  
"Aw, arent you two addorable?!" Lianne gushed.  
"Uh.."  
Kyle froze, Cartman saw Rick look at them and smile,  
And Cartman slowly moved his arm from around Kyle and into  
his own lap. that was inceridably weird.

"Aw, So your the boyfriend" Rick smiled to Kyle.  
Kyle's eyes were wide.. He felt so uncomfortable.  
"Uhh.. yeah.. Um.. We met."  
Rick kept his grin, "Oh I know, But I didnt give ya a proper handshake  
for datin my boy" He held out his hand.

Kyle looked to Rick's hand and ever so slowly held it and shoke it.  
Cartman starred at Rick

_'I'm not your fucking boy'_ he thought grimly.

When Kyle and Rick's hands released there was an akward silence.  
"Well... I should get going." Kyle said breaking the silence rubbing the back of  
his neck. "Bye" He looked to Cartman and headed for the door.  
Cartman didnt blame him.  
He would have done the same thing.

"No, hold on a secound now" Rick said to Kyle  
Kyle looked to Rick confused,  
"Now Your not even gunna give your boy a kiss goodbye?"  
Cartman pinched the middle of his nose.  
'Fuck..' he thought.  
This couldnt be anymore fucking akward.  
"Uhh.." Kyle store to Cartman, who had his two fingers  
pinching between his eyes with eyes shut, Obviously just  
as embarresed as Kyle was.

"Um.. oook" Kyle said slowly walking to Cartman.  
Cartman put his fingers through his brown hair.  
This. was. so. weird.

Kyle slowly, tiptoed to Cartman's level and slowly watching Rick,  
kissed Cartman on the cheek Fast and said "Bye" and quickly left  
before Rick could say anything.

Rick turned to him and smiled, "Wasent that better?" he asked.  
Cartman frowned and turned going upstairs.  
He got into his room, shut his door and let himself fall onto his bed, rubbing  
his face in his pillow.  
That was so embaressing.  
His mom wouldnt even do that.  
His door suddenly opened,  
"Sweetie!" He heard his mom's cheerful choice.  
Cartman moved his head around in his pillow, Irritated.  
_'Go away'_ he thought.  
He flipped around on his bed to see what the fuck she wanted.  
She held up a brown teddy bear.  
"We got you a teddy bear!" She smiled and handed it to him.  
He frowned at the teddy bear then at her,  
"A teddy bear?"

"Yes! Rick said you would like it!"  
Carman glared at the stuffed bear, "Rick lied."  
he muttered. "Oh, Your such a joker! Oh and I'll be gone  
for awhile, Mommy has to work so you behave yourself with your dad ok?"  
Cartman's eyes went wide, "My dad?"  
"Yes Eric"  
She looked to her watch, "Oh I have to go, see you in a few hours!" His mom chippered  
"But-"  
His mom left before he could get the comment out.  
"God damn it" He scowled to himself.  
He looked down at the bear he was still holding.  
The bear had a smiley face, He dropped the bear and kicked it.  
He hated his mom couldnt understand he wasent six anymore.

He dropped his head into his bed.  
He told himself he wasent leaving his room while his mom was gone.

* * *

An hour later Cartman was still layed on his bed.  
Hopeing to get some sleep.  
His lights were off.  
If he slept his mom would come home faster, and the night would  
go faster.  
So far it didnt work.

Suddenly he heard his door open.  
Cartman pretended to sleep and his heart started to bang  
through his chest.  
He heard footsteps and clenched his eyes shut.  
The footsteps came closer and closer.

"I know your awake" Rick's voice said.  
Cartman clenched his eyes, hopeing he was lying and tugged  
onto his blankets.  
Then Cartman felt a hard flic to his head, An "Ow" Came out  
before he could stop himself.  
Fuck. Guess he couldnt pretend anymore.  
"Think I'm stupid?" Rick asked.  
Cartman now had his eyes open but he didnt look at him.  
Cartman remained Lying on his stomach and stareing down from his bed.

He felt Rick Sit on Cartman's bed.  
Cartman shut his eyes and his heart pacecd faster  
_'Please go away.. Please, please please dont do anything'_  
"Your boyfriend's cute" Rick said.

Cartman thought of not responding, but feared Rick would hit him  
if he didnt. "Uh huh" Cartman agreed.  
"But" Rick strolled his finger down his back, "Not as cute as you" he said.  
Cartman, Didnt move. He was too scarred too.  
_'Please, Just go away'_ he begged inside.

Rick saw the teddy bear on the ground and got off from the  
bed, Cartman felt so relieved thinking Rick was leaving.  
But his heart tightened again when he sat backdown.  
"You didnt like the bear?" He asked, holding the bear up.

Cartman squinted, what should he say?!  
He'd say anything not to get hit.  
"I liked it" he lied.  
"Then why was it on the ground?"  
Cartman thought for words fast, "I dont know" he hopeing  
the answer was good enough.  
Rick didnt say anything at first then he felt the bear touch from  
Cartman's lower back then rub against his ass, "I think the bear likes you" Rick  
grinned.  
Cartman tightened his grip on to his blankets,  
Fearing if he moved, Rick would hit him.  
If he said anything, He'd hit him.

Then he felt Rick's Hand go up from the inside of his leg  
"I think The bear likes you alot" Rick said.  
Cartman shut his eyes trying to pretend this wasent fucking happening.  
Then Rick Grabbed Cartman's nuts gently rubbing it,  
"Do you like the bear?" he asked.

Cartman couldnt fucking stand it,  
He hated this so much.  
He decided if he didnt do anything, Rick would keep doing it.  
"Can you stop?" Cartman asked quietly, prepareing himself to get hit.  
Rick tightened his grip on Cartman's penis, and leaned closer to him,  
"What did you say?"

Cartman gulped, Scared as hell but forced himself to say it.  
"Can you please stop?" He asked in a tiny voice.  
Cartman felt a sharp punch to his side and gave him sharp pain.  
Cartman quickly held onto his side.  
Rick forfully flipped him over.  
"That's funny beacuse I thought you asked me to, 'Stop' "  
He said punching him in Cartman's stomach,  
Cartman arched his stomach at the pain.  
He kept begging that Rick would stop.

Rick leaned closer to Cartman's face,  
"You never tell me to stop" he whispered.  
"YOU GOT THAT?!" he yelled.

"Yes!" Cartman agreed right away trying to inch himself away from Rick.  
Then Rick grinned. "ATTA boy" he slapped his stomach twice then got up from  
Cartman's bed then to the door.  
As soon as Cartman heard Rick go all the way down the stairs  
he put his pillow to his face.  
All over again.

He was so fucking glad Rick was gone..  
But he hated that, that fucking feeling was back.

* * *

Done.  
hope ya liked it :)  
I'll write the next chap tomorow.  
I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!  
3


	19. Chapter 19 Burning the feeling

Cartman got up early hopeing he could get out, and to his  
car before Rick wakes up.  
He wanted to avoid seeing him that morning.  
He quietly tiptoed out of his room, and slowly went down the steps.  
He grabbed his bag being ever so quiet and started for the door.  
He touched the knob, Then stopped himself from turning it.  
He had that urge again.  
He looked to the fridge.

_'I'll just have one drink before I leave'  
_Cartman went into his kitchen, opening his fridge and grabbed a full bottle  
Of whisky and drunk, on swallow, two swollows, three.  
He forced himself to stop at four.  
Then quietly put it back and headed for the door.  
The burn felt good.

He opened to door quietly and went into his car,  
Starting it and driving out of his parkinglot.  
Cartman looked to the clock. He was up 30 minneutes early then  
when he was suppose to get up. He sighed and clicked on his radio to  
his station, It played "Inside the fire" by disturbed.

_"Give your soul to me, For eternity.  
Release your life, To begin another time with her!  
End your grief with me.."  
_  
Cartman toke a turn on south ave. Down by South park's  
lake and parked on the dirt road.  
It was probably illegal to park there, But Cartman didnt care.  
The cops in the town would be too stupid to notice anyway.  
Cartman looked to the clock again.  
Yep, Way to early to pick up Kyle.

The music blew through Cartman's speakers.

_'You will shiver, 'Til you deliver  
You will remember it all,  
Let it blow your mind again..'_

Cartman turned off the radio not wanting to listen to music anymore.  
He rested his head on the steeringwheel and lifted his head, banging his head lightly  
to it three times.  
"Your so stupid, fucking stupid, fucking stupid!" He said to himself, he bung his head.

Cartman store down to his feet, while his forhead rested on the steeringwheel.  
He had that feeling again.  
That sick, Sick fucking feeling.

_'Your such a pussy'_ Cartman thought frowning to himself.  
Thinking back at the times, Cartman was intimidated by Rick.  
He thought back to all the times He never let anyone scare him.  
He was always the one intimidateing other people!  
Now look at him.. He's fucking scarred of getting hit a few times?

Cartman rolled his eyes, discusted with himself.  
_'I became such a fucking wuss'_ he thought.

Cartman hopped out of his Car and stod infront of the lake.  
The quiet lake, the waves perfectly landed to the shore.  
Cartman suddenly felt raging anger,  
He picked up a rock "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I THINK OF YOU RICK?!"  
He yelled in the open, He threw the Rock To the lake,  
And grabbed another one,

"YOU WANNA KNNOW WHAT I FUCKING THINK OF YOU?!"  
He grabed another rock and threw it, then another one.  
Pictureing That the lake was Rick.  
"I WANT YOU-" He yelled throwing another rock,  
"TO FUCKING DIE!" He threw another one.  
"I FUCKING-" He threw another one,  
"HATE-"

He picked up another rock, then felt himself drop the rock to the ground.  
His anger fazzed away and he dropped to his knees and put his hand's to the ground  
feeling hot tears come from his face.  
He sobbed to himself, on his hands and knee's.  
"I.. Hate.. him" He quietly wimpered to himself.  
He got no answer, Just the sound of the waves and felt the wind blow into his face.  
He cried, and let out a breath of the sobbing tears.  
His face felt hott and felt a headache starting to develop.  
Cartman sighed, and got his hands from the ground, now sitting up from his knees,  
He wipped his tears with his green shirt and sniffed.  
Then lifted himself off the ground and his glasy eyes looked to the lake.  
He stod there a few moments then turned away, went back into his car,  
and drove off.

* * *

Cartman stopped at the gas station.  
He wanted to get cleaned up before he heads off to pick Kyle up.  
When he looked in his review mirrior it looked obvious he was just crying.  
Noone can see him like this.  
Noone.

He flipped open the door, "DING DONG" The door rang as he entered.  
He started walking towards the restroom, and iggnored the weird look  
he got from the cash register guy.  
He went into the Men's locked the door and Wet a paper towl bringing it  
up into his face. The coldness felt relieveing on his hot skin.  
He held the towl to his face and padded it around.  
He looked to himself in the mirror, and his eyes were still glassy and red.  
He rolled his eyes, turned on the sink and with a cupful of water splashed it into  
his face, Once, twice, Three times.  
he grabbed a dry paper towl and patted his face off.  
Cartman looked to the mirror and he looked alittle better.  
He got some of the front of his hair wet but who cares.  
He sighed and got out, headed towards the door and to his Car.

* * *

Kyle smiled on the corner of his street as Cartman came to pick him up.  
Cartman didnt drive to Kyle's house anymore beacuse to his mom he was  
supposivly "Walking"

Kyle got into the car and smiled, "Hey" He said and pecked Cartman  
on the cheek putting his seatbelt on.  
"Hey" Cartman forced a smile and started driving.  
Kyle rolled his eyes and cocked his head to his boyfriend,  
"Stan called me last night" He gazed to him annoyed.  
Cartman looked off to the side, "Really?" was all he made out.  
"Yeah, It gets so fucking annoying! when will he get the point  
that were not friends anymore!"  
If Cartman heard this yesterday he'd be fucking exstatic, But right now..  
He didnt care. He felt nothing for Kyle not being Stan's friend anymore.  
Cartman was zonning out..  
"Cartman? Cartman did you hear me?"  
Cartman couldnt hear him.

"CARTMAN!" Kyle yelled, Cartman shoke his head and turned the wheel  
of the car on accident by the supprise and a car going the oposite direction honked their  
horn, and Cartman quickly switched off to the other side.  
"FUCK KAHL! I"M FUCKING DRIVEING! DONT DO THAT!"

Kyle glared "You werent listening to me"  
Cartman rolled his eyes, _'All he does it bitch, bitch, bitch'_  
Cartman frowned, "I was listening!"  
Kyle crossed his arms, "Really? Then what did I just say?"  
Cartman store at him, He tried to think back.. But couldnt remember.  
He looked back to the road, "Whatever."

Kyle faced his body towards Cartman, "Whats your problem today?! Why are you being  
such a dick?!"  
Cartman shoke his head frowning and looked out the window.  
He wasent in the mood to fight.  
"WHAT?!" Kyle yelled, wondering why Cartman just rolled his eyes at him.  
"Nothing ok. Serriously, can we just fucking drop it?" Cartman asked stared to the road.  
"Fine" Kyle said shifting forward in his seat.  
Cartman looked to Kyle and glared.

* * *

Cartman swung open his locker and flung his bag into it and sighed.  
Kyle and Cartman went different dirrections when they got into the school.  
Cartman shrugged it off, _'If Kyle wants to be a little dramma bitch about every  
little thing, then whatever. Its his his problem.'_ he thought.

"He-lo" He heard a familar voice behind him,  
Cartman turned and saw Kenny leaning against the locker beside  
him. "Kenny?" Cartman looked at him in shock  
"I thought you died?!"  
Kenny shrugged, "Yeah. But only for alittle bit. Thought you'd get used to that  
by now.. Why isnt Kyle with you?"

Cartman frowned and turned back to his locker.  
"Dunno" He muttered simply, Hopeing Kenny would get off the subject.  
"Did you guys get in a fight?"  
Cartman paused at the question, Then contined putting books in his locker,  
"No."

"Then.. Why isnt he with you?"  
Cartman's fists tightened and Cartman spun to him,  
"I dont fucking care alright?! WHY is it, that just beacuse were.. WHATEVER,  
Then people think Were glued to eachother?!"  
Kenny raised his eyebrow, "Beacuse you guys are almost always glued to eachother."  
Cartman rolled his eyes and slammed his locker shut.  
"Whatever" he muttered and started walking down the halls.  
Kenny stared to him stalking off, _'Sheesh. somebodys, pissed.'_ he thought.

Kenny was curious.. Something happened.  
He turned to the corner in the hallways and saw Kyle at his locker.  
Kenny went up to him.  
"Hi" He said.  
Kyle looked to him and his eyes widdened,  
"KENNY?!"  
Kenny rolled his eyes, He had to go through the same conversation every  
time he came back.  
"Your alive?!" Kyle asked shocked, which he shouldnt be.  
Kenny frowned, "Dude, I always come back."

Kyle undid his shocked face and shrugged continueing to take stuff  
out of his locker.  
"Sooo.. Where's Cartman?"  
Kyle paused just like Cartman did,  
Kenny smiled amused. 'Hah. and people say their not alike.'  
"I really dont care right now" Kyle said sternly not looking to him."  
"WHy?" Kenny shrugged  
Kyle sighed.  
"It's not a big deal, Cartman's just being an asshole like always."  
Kenny shrugged again, "Ok" he gave up and leaned against the locker.

"Soo.. Why the fuck did you kill me?"  
Kyle let out a tiny smile.  
"Ok.. This is going to sound redicoulous" he said in a serrious tone.  
Kenny stared at Kyle curiously.  
"Hah.. your gunna laugh" Kyle said.

Kenny still stod there.  
"Ok. I thought Cartman was cheating on me with you."  
A few moments of silence went by,  
Then Kenny burst out in laughter.  
Kyle sighed, "Yeah, Yeah I know its funny"  
Kenny kept laughing, So hard that tears were comming out of his eyes.  
Kyle sighed annoyed and shut his locker, looking to Kenny again.  
Kenny kept laughing, Kyle frowned irritated.  
Kenny noticed and tried to stop laughing, "Sorry, sorry" he said trying  
to catch his breath. He finnaly managed to stop laughing.  
"Even if I was Gay dont ya think I could do better then Cartman?"  
Kyle frowned,  
"No offence" Kenny said quickly.  
"Non taken" Kyle said starting to walk away.  
Kenny followed him,  
"Honestly, I have no idea HOW I could like him.  
He's such an asshole. But.. I do. It's weird I know."  
"Awwww" Kenny said sarcastically putting his hands to the  
side of his face.  
Kyle rolled his eyes, "Whatever" he said.

Kenny stopped walking and Kyle continued down the hall.  
_'Guess their both in a bad mood.'

* * *

_

The classes went by slowly.  
In Science, Stan noticed that Cartman didnt even try  
annoying the shit out of him today.  
Which was good.. But kind of strange.  
He wondered why.  
He was glad, but it was still weird that he didnt.  
He saw Cartman mostly just looking down at his desk,  
As usual, not listening to the teacher and moving his finger  
around frowning.  
He looked just like he did a few day's ago.. miserable.  
_'But Cartman was fine yesterday'_ Stan observed.  
Then he thought of the possibility Cartman might be Bipolar.  
Then Stan thought Maybe this was an act and Cartman just wanted  
people feeling bad for him, Cartman loved attention.  
Then he remembered Cartman hated people feeling bad for him.  
He'd more likely be trying to make someone jelous talk too much when he wanted  
attention. Never be so.. quiet.

Then stan rolled his eyes and wondered why he even cared.  
He shouldnt fucking care,  
He's suppose to hate Cartman.  
Should'nt he be happy Cartman look's like the walking dead?  
Stan glanced to Cartman again, Sometimes he wished he didnt  
have such good natured Sympathy for people.  
People like Cartman dont even deserve Sympathy.

* * *

Cartman plopped himself down at their regular table next to Kyle for lunch.  
Kenny sat accross the table leaning over it.  
Cartman put his head to his hand stareing down at his food.  
Kenny looked confused at Stan from accross the cafeteria.  
Kenny looked to Kyle, "Why is Stan sitting over there?"  
Kyle didnt look up from his sandwhich "I dont want to talk about it."  
Kenny looked to Cartman expecting a reponse from him, put his was to focoused  
On moving his spoon around in his soup to even noticed he was looking at him.

Kenny wondered why he looked like that..  
'Probably something Rick did' He reminded himself.  
Kenny opened his mouth to ask if his mom got married yet,  
Then stopped himself. If Cartman looked this bad Now,  
Kenny didnt want to remind him about it.

"Soo..." Kenny mused trying to get a conversation going.  
"What have you guys been up too sense I've been gone?"  
Kyle looked to Cartman and blushed, and looked back to his plate,  
Avoiding Kenny's eyes. "Nothing" he murmered.  
Kenny raised his eyebrow obviously something happened.

Kenny looked to Cartman, But he still said nothing, frowning down into  
his soup moving the noodles around with his spoon, not takeing any bites.

"You Ok?" Kenny asked stupidly, even though he knew the answer.  
Cartman didnt say anything.  
Kyle leaned over the table and whispered, "He's been like this all day"  
"I can hear you" Cartman said not takeing his eyes off from the soup.

Kenny shrugged and Kyle lowered himself back into the seat.  
Kenny rubbed his hands together, he was still curious about the  
whole Kyle blushing thing.  
He knew Kyle.. It was hard to get his cheeks to burn up.  
"So.." Kenny began still rubbing his hands together.  
"Anything.. Interesting happen in the last few days?"

Kenny grinned when he saw Kyle's face turn pinkish again.  
"Uh.." He said,  
"Nope." Kyle looked to Cartman again, who made no facial expression  
change what so ever. just kept his stare.  
Kenny smiled, This was so obvious.

Kenny crossed his arms with a smirk accross his face.  
This was so good.

* * *

At the end of lunch, Kenny went to go find Stan.. He was wondering  
what was going on.  
Jesus, alot can happen when your dead for only a few days.  
He got to Stan,  
"Hi" Kenny smiled.  
Stan turned to Kenny and his face turned shocked,  
"KENNY?! YOUR ALIVE?!"

Kenny slapped his hand to his face.  
must he go through this every single fucking time.  
Sometimes he thinks his friends just do this to annoy him.  
"Yes. I come back remember" Kenny said with his eyes still clenched shut and  
his hand to his head.  
Stan's face went back to normal and he shrugged looking back to his locker.

"Dude.. What happened with you and Kyle?"  
Kenny saw Stan's hands clutch onto the door of his locker  
tightly and his teeth clenched.  
"Ask him" he said slamming his locker shut and walking off.  
"But I did! he wouldnt tell me either!" he called, but Stan kept walking.  
He sighed. His friends didnt tell him anything anymore.

Kenny turned, and then saw Kyle a few feet away.  
He smiled and walked to him, He leaned against the locker  
next to Kyle, "SO.." Kenny grinned slyly.  
Kyle looked to him, then looked back to his locker.  
"What were you and Stan talking about?" he asked putting books into his locker.  
Kenny's grin fadded, "Oh, not much. boring shit."  
Kyle didnt look to him, "Huh." He said.

Kenny grinned again, "So... when did it happen?"  
Kyle looked to him confused, "When did what happen?"  
Kenny's smile went wider, "You know what I'm talking about" He raised his eyebrows  
up and down.  
A moment went by then Kyle frowned, "Who told you?!"

Kenny shrugged, "Noone. It's just so obvious."  
"How?!"  
"Haha. Kyle, so much to learn. Well for one, You light up like a red christmas  
light when I ask what happened while Ive been gone, two you always looked to  
cartman with that look, three, Dude, Its me, You think I wouldnt find out?!"

Kyle sighed and shut his locker slowly,  
"Is it really that obvious?"  
Kenny put his hand to his shoulder,  
"Maybe not to most people, but to me it was."  
Kyle smiled, Kenny's slept with almost every girl on the cheerleading  
squad. of corse he'd know.

Kyle turned and started walking away.  
Kenny caught up to him,  
"So how was it?"  
Kyle looked around him, and "Dude, I'm not telling you that!"  
Kenny nudged kyles rib "Come on! give me some deetailss"  
Kyle laughed, "No way dude."  
"Why? Come on, please?! it should have happened a long ass time ago!"  
Kyle shrugged as he stod infront of the gym doors.  
"Sorry Kenny" he smiled and walked  
into the locker room for next piriod.  
Kenny rolled his eyes, _'so much for picturing it.'

* * *

_

Kyle knew there was something serriously wrong with Cartman.  
When he tried to piss Stan off today, Cartman wasent playing along.  
He just shrugged it off.

Kyle started worrying about what was going on at home..  
I mean.. Rick beats him for christs sake!  
He was wondering if he should talk to him about it later.

"ALRIGHT LADIES!" Mr. Ryler called out,  
"Strip down, In other words, Take off your shirts, It's basketball time!"  
All the guys started takeing off their shirts.

Kyle toke his off.  
Cartman store to Mr. Ryler.  
_'He cant be fucking serrious'_

Mr. Ryler looked to Cartman,  
"Theadore Cartman! whip off the shirt boy, it's gunna get real sweaty in here!'  
Cartman didnt move.  
Mr. Ryler raised his eyebrow, "Shirt off Cartman"  
Cartman didnt move and everyone looked to him.  
"Now" Mr. Ryler said getting annoyed.  
Cartman frowned looking around at everyone stareing at him.

"Psht. Whatever dude" Cartman said heading for the doors,  
"CARTMAN? The hell you think your doing?!" Mr. Ryler called.  
"Going home!" He called back not looking to him.  
"You leave those doors, your failing this class!"  
"Suck my balls!" Cartman said swinging the door open and left.

Mr. Ryler sighed and wrote something down on a pad of paper.  
"Ok boys, Everyone who is PARTICIPATING go grab the basketballs."

All the guys looked around and slowly did as told.  
Kyle crinkled his nose,  
_'Why the fuck did Cartman do that?!'_

Stan laughed. _'17 years and he's still the same.'

* * *

_

"That's bullcrap" Cartman said as he got into his car.  
_'Why the fuck did we need to take off our shirts anyway?!  
Mr. Rylers probably a fucking perve'_

He started his car and backed up.  
The reason he didnt..  
When Rick kicked him hard yesterday a brown bruise toke over almost the whole  
left side of his stomach.  
He wasent going to let everyone see that.  
He sighed and started driving.

He wondered where the fuck he went wrong in life.  
He toke a turn, That fucking feeling was back.  
For some reason all he wanted to do is go home  
and get that burning feeling, It sinks into his stomach and That fucking  
feeling goes away.  
All he needed was just another drink.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**  
I didnt think I'd beable to write the whole thing today..  
WHOOHO. I did :D  
ERNEYWAY, Reviews make me very, very happy!  
the ones that do.. are totally freaking awesome.  
lol, g2g. hope you liked it!  
Write next chap tomorow


	20. Chapter 20 Sinking in Deeper

Kyle got out from school at the end of the day and was relieved to see  
Cartman's Car in the school parkinglot.  
He sighed and started walking towards his Car.  
Not like Cartman noticed, He was just starreing down, with his hand's on the steering  
wheel.

_"Knock, Knock, Knock"_

Cartman's head shot up and saw kyle looking through his window.  
He let out a breath it was just Kyle.. He's been really jumpy lately.  
Cartman lowered down the left side of the window,  
"What?"  
"Dude, Open your door."

Cartman rolled his eyes then pressed unlock and Kyle climbed into the seat  
next to him. He looked to him, "Cartman.. What was up with you in gym today?"  
Cartman kept his stare down, "You know Mr. Ryler wanted us to take our shirts off right?"  
He said still staring down.  
"Yeah?.."  
Cartman slowly looked up to Kyle then back down lifting up his shirt.  
Kyle gasped, There was a huge brown bruise on the side of his stomach,  
It was fucking huge! probably toke up half his stomach.  
Kyle's eyes went wide then he looked sadly to Cartman,  
"Rick.. did this to you?"  
Cartman shrugged and looked out the window. Kyle toke it as a yes.

Then Cartman felt Kyle's arms suddenly wrap around him and he  
jumped. Kyle looked to him confused, "Why are you so jumpy?"  
Cartman felt his heart calm, "I dont know" he said honestly.  
Kyle laid his head on Cartman's chest,  
"I'm so sorry.. I dont want him hurting you anymore.." Kyle said with a small  
crack in his voice. Cartman let Kyle hug him, It actually felt really good,  
He needed one. He hasent had one in awhile, Though Cartman didnt hug Kyle  
back deep down he did appreciate it.

Kyle then Lifted his head up and kissed Cartman's cheek,  
"I hate knowing someone's doing this to you.. Cartman, You have to tell someone."  
Cartman glared, "Kahl, I tried that remember?! It didnt fucking work!"  
"Try again!"  
"That will only make it fucking worse! Rick will find out and beat me harder,  
Noone will fucking believe me!"  
Cartman yelled in anger and turned looking at the window frowning.  
"I believe you" Kyle said quietly.

"hah. Like that matters" he mumbled.  
Kyle looked down with glassy eyes, His comment struck him.  
Cartman looked to him, and noticed he said the wrong fucking thing.  
Cartman lifted up Kyle's chin with his hand forcing the jew to look up  
at him, and Cartman leaned in kissing his lips.  
Cartman released the kiss and said, "Thank you" looking into his eyes.  
Kyle smiled.

**_Three days later.._**

Nothing really changed.  
Cartman still felt himself sink lower and lower into deppression.  
He had atleast 4 sips of alcohol a day, trying to keep it low  
and Kyle was still fighting with Stan.

* * *

Cartman held onto his arm that had a purple bruise marked into it.  
He remembered last night when Cartman walked infront of the tv just  
once when The game was playing and Rick got pissed off and decided to  
"Show him who's boss"

Cartman sighed, He had to watch everything he did.  
What he said, what he did, How he looked at him, Everything.  
Cartman feared any possibility of him slipping up and do something  
below his expectations and gets hit for it.  
His body ached. It was sour. It was tired. It hurt.  
His leg hurt also When Rick kicked him.

It hurt just to walk on that leg.  
Cartman started to try and cover up the bruises  
so Kyle couldnt see. Cart,man just didnt want him to get  
over emotinal and whatever.  
It was easier just not to say anything.  
Even though Kyle come's to him everyday asking if anything "bad"  
Happened.

_'One more class'_ he reminded himself.  
_'One more fucking class and I can leave.'_

Cartman started walking down the halls to english.  
He just wanted to Get school over with.

* * *

The bell rang for the end of school and Stan got up from his desk  
as did everyone else.  
He told Wendy to meet him after school and they can go to a movie.  
Stan grabbed his sweatshirt off the chair and got out of the class room.  
He walked towards his locker..  
Then saw Kyle at his.

Stan stopped in his tracks.  
'Should I go talk to him?' He asked himself.  
He started walking then stopped himself and frowned  
'Noway! If Kyle wants to be my friend again he has to do it!'  
Stan started to walk away.  
Then he sighed and ended up walking to Kyle anyways.  
He just missed his best friend.

He got to Kyle, and Put his hands akwardly into his pocket  
"Hey Kyle" he said casually.  
Kyle looked to him, then frowned, "What the fuck do you want?"  
Stan sighed, "Kyle look, I dont want to fight anymore.  
The reason I told was beacuse your mom was going to call the cops  
to start looking for you"

Kyle kept his frown, "SO what?! You ever think of minding your own fucking  
buisness?!" He pooked his finger into Stan's chest.  
"I know. I know I should have. I should have Kyle, I'm sorry."

Kyle store at Stan for about 6 more secounds then undid his frown,  
"No dude, I shouldnt have got so mad.  
You were just looking out for me."

Stan smiled, Kyle smiled back and swung his backpack  
to his back and shut his locker,  
"Dude.." Stan started while he started walking with Kyle.  
"You hit me in the balls"

Kyle laughed, "Yeah.. sorry, Are they Ok?" He asked Faking a worried  
look. Stan rolled his eyes and playfully pushed him, "No, Serrious damage has been done."  
He joked.  
"Oh.. Wendy's not going to be too happy about that" Kyle said with a fake sad tone.  
"Shut up!" Stan smiled.

They started walking down the halls.  
Stan was so glad everything was good between them again.  
He had to addmitt.. Kyle had fangs. He would hate to be his enemy,  
He could really spike someone if he wanted too.

"But anyways.. what happened?" Stan asked refuring to friday.  
"Oh uh, That morning my mom barged in cartman's house and dragged me  
to the car sending me home."  
"Woah.."  
"Yep. Grounded for two months."  
"Dude, that sucks."  
"I know." Kyle smirked.

"Kyle.." Stan looked to him with a serrious look.  
Kyle looked to him curriously.  
"Uh.. So.. You and Cartman didnt.. did you?"  
Kyle suddenly looked down and his cheeks turned pink  
as a sly smile smeared to his face and he looked to Stan slowly.

Stan frowned, and made a discusted look  
"Aw.. AWW! I didnt want to know that!"  
"Then why did you ask?" Kyle smiled.  
"I dont know!" Stan yelled realizing it.  
Kyle laughed. He's glad he's got his best friend back.

* * *

Cartman glared opening his locker, while everyone rushed past him to  
the doors. He sighed and swore to god he was going to punch the next person that fucking  
runs into him. He toke out his bag and closed it. He started for the doors and his backpack  
vibrated. He raised his eyebrow taking off his back pack and looking into it grabbing his cellphone.

'One new message  
from: Kyle'

It lit up.  
Cartman pressed open,

From: Kyle

Wont be getting a ride with you,  
Mom picked me up.  
luv u lotz.

Cartman pressed replie.

"K. u 2." he pressed send.

He tossed the cellphone back in his bag and started walking for the doors.  
Honestly, He was kind of glad Kyle wasent going to be with him right now..  
Not that he didnt want him to be. Just that, He wanted some more time  
to be alone. He's constantly surrounded by people and he hates it.

He got to his black Corvett and got in, shutting the door behind him  
and started driving off.  
He thought for a moment.  
He couldnt go home, he knew that beacuse He made a promise he would  
never go home while Rick's there without his mom present.  
and By the look of the clock she wouldnt be there for about another hour for today.  
He sighed.

He decided to turn at the lake he went to a few day's ago.  
He turned and parked onto the dirt road.  
He loved it here beacuse it was so silent.  
He just wanted to fucking get away from everyone and everything.

He opened the door, already feeling the cool waterspring air brezzing into  
his hair. He walked to a rock that stod by the lake.  
He remembered when he used to sit here when he was younger.  
When he was feeling down mostly.  
When he felt down about not having a dad, Cartman looked down into  
the lake looking into his reflection just like he used too.  
He could almost see that little boy with the red button up shirt and blue and  
yellow hat stareing back at him, like when he was younger.  
_'So fucking much has changed sense then'_ he thought.

He heard small spec's of laughter somewhere out in the distance,  
He looked up and saw people on the way other side of the lake.  
It was a blonde women in a one piece red bathing suit, A man with Black  
hair and swim trunks and beside them was a little boy with Curlish brown hair,  
looked about five or six.  
The women and Man held eachside of his hand running through the water,  
The women laughed loudly,

Then she stopped with the boy and the man ran ahead of them, and turned back,  
"Run to Daddy Chrisapher!" She smiled  
And the little boy grinned happily trotting to the man, and the man picked  
him up and spun him around in the air, they all laughed.

Cartman sighed.  
That's all he wanted.  
A real dad.  
A caring guy in the house,  
like everyone else had.

He looked to the little boy as far as he knew named 'Christapher'  
A smirked, "No fucking idea how lucky you are, kid" he mumbled to himself.  
The kid laughed with joy accross the lake,  
and His father picked him up again, "Who's got the best son in the world?  
I do, I do" He shoke his head tesingly while the little boy grabbed onto his dad's nose  
laughing. Cartman rolled his eye's and headed back to his car. He couldnt stand to watch  
what he doesnt have anymore. too fucking deppressing.  
He slammed the door shut and looked to his clock, His mom should be back by now.  
He backed up the car and headed home.

* * *

Kyle sat on Stan's bed.  
He was glad Stan skipped plan's with Wendy to hang out with him.  
For Stan, that was a big deal.  
Kyle just texted Cartman telling him his mom picked him up.  
He lied.. He just wanted to spend more time with his best friend, and  
didnt like the thought of how Cartman would react when he finds out their  
not fighting anymore.

"Dude, when was the last time you came over here?" Stan asked.  
Kyle looked to him and thought back.. It had been awhile.

"I dont know, long time"  
Stan shrugged "yeah."

Guess they just didnt go to eachothers houses much anymore.  
"Well, You havent been to my house either in forever" Kyle mocked.  
Stan laughed, "Yeah, Guess your right."

Stan said as he sat on his floor putting his homework in different piles.  
"Dude, What's up with Cartman?" Stan asked suddenly.  
Kyle looked to him and said nothing.  
"Uh.. He's been acting really weird. Like, He doesnt talk much or anything."  
Kyle looked down sadly but remained quiet.

"Um.. Kyle?" Stan asked confused.  
Kyle sighed.  
He wondered if he should tell Stan.  
He knew Cartman wouldnt want him too..

Kyle toke a glimps at Stan who looked puzzled.  
But he had to talk to someone about it, He cant  
keep it bottled up anymore. He figgured he could  
talk to Kenny.. But talking to Stan about it felt alot more relieving.

"Ok.." Kyle began.  
"You cant tell Cartman I told you.." He said.

Stan's eyes went wide and he adjusted himself towards Kyle  
giving him his full attention. "Yeah, What?"  
Kyle looked around uncomfortably.  
Well He already got it this far.

"Stan.. You know Cartman's new.. Stepdad.. His mom just married?"  
"Yeah.." Stan said, leading to go on.  
"Well the thing is.." Kyle sighed.  
"He hits him. Every night. There's bruises all over his body and noone  
believes him. I saw them Stan.. He looks serriously hurt, He jumps whenever I touch  
him, and.." Kyle eyes started to get teary.  
He cursed himself for crying. He fucking hates betraying himself like this.

Kyle looked back to Stan with glassy Eyes "And I dont know what to do.  
His body looks worse every fucking day. Havent you noticed" Kyle gulped.  
"..the bruises?" Kyle asked his voice cracking at the end.

Stan store at Kyle. He couldnt move.  
He couldnt believe what he was hearing.

"Rick hit's him? Really?" He asked still shocked.  
Kyle nodded and looked down.  
Stan studdered. "I mean.. I saw a few bruises on him but I never thought.."  
Kyle put his finger's to his eyes in the middle of Stan's words.

Then Stan held Kyle in his arms, and Kyle sobbed into his arms,  
"It's Ok Kyle.. It's Ok, Maybe we can get like a video camera or something and-"  
Kyle backed away from Stan looking to the ground and nooding his head no.  
"I know Cartman wouldnt do it. It's like.. He's given up Stan.  
He's not himself anymore. It's like, he doesnt care anymore that he get's beaten  
every fucking night, and he doesnt care about his grades or his feauture..  
He just doesnt care about anything anymore. I feel like I dont even know him."

Stan looked at him sympatheticly and leered Kyle into another hug.  
"I'm sorry.. I.. I didnt know" Stan said hugging him.  
Kyle hugged back sniffiling.  
"He's not the same" Kyle said hugging him.  
Stan comforted his friend patting his back  
"It's Ok Kyle, Its Ok.."

* * *

Cartman slammed his door shut.  
He saw his mom's car here. Good sign.

He slowly started walking to his house.  
He heard yelling, _'Probably the nahbors'_ he figgured.  
But as he got closer the sound became louder.  
He opened the door to his house..

"- -Fuck you say to me bitch?!  
Huh?!  
Tell me now!"

Cartman frozen, he couldnt breath.

"Rick! I'm sorry! I didnt mean it! I promise!"  
"It's too fucking late for appologies Lianne!  
Your too fucking late!"

He heard his mom cry.  
_'No.. No this cant be happening'  
_He thought in pure fear.

'_He isnt..'_

Cartman ran upstairs to the voices,  
"Lianne, I need to teach you right from wrong.."  
Cartman slowered his pace when he heard a noise,  
Like something falling.

"Your a fucking whore! You broke the mantal you stupid bitch"  
"I didnt mean too -"  
A slapping noise came from His mom's bedroom.

Cartman glanced from the doorway and saw Rick kneeling infront of  
his mom clutching her chin with his hand.

"Dont fucking talk back to me."  
He punched her accross the face and blood splered out.

Cartman jumped out  
"FUCKING STOP! SHE DIDNT DO A FUCKING THING!" He yelled and they both  
looked at him. Lianne looked at her song with Sad teary eyes and mascara and eye  
liner stains running from her cheeks, a black eye and blood running from her nose.  
Rick frowned,

"Boy. If you were smart, You'd leave, right now."  
He said in a warning tone.

Cartman felt himself shakeing from the thought of being punched again.  
He looked to his mom who laid on the floor, with eyes practically begging Rick to stop.  
Cartman stared at her, 'Should have listened to me' he thought.  
Then looked to Rick and walked out the door.

The minneute Cartman was in the middle of the steps he heard the punching sounds  
takeing place again, "You Gunna back talk anymore?!" SLAP "HUH? ARE YA?!"  
A crashing sound made place upstairs. Cartman shut his eyes and sighed,  
"No! Please Rick, Dont! I'm sorry!" She cried as a loud smack noise sounded from the stairs.

Cartman sat on the couch listening to the argument putting his fingers  
through his hair. "This is your own Damn fault Lianne! Maybe if you werent  
such a FUCK UP we wouldnt be in this sittuation!"  
The ground rummbled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please!" Thumping sound toke place.  
Cartman kept his eyes clenched shut with his hands in his face.

"Bitch! dont you run away from me!"  
A loud thump came from upstairs, obviously he caught her.  
SMACK, SMACK SMACK!

Cartman felt his eyes getting hott and watery.  
He sniffed and wipped his tears away, he had to get out of here.

He got out the door and sat on the porch, You could still hear the voices  
and sounds a little bit but not as clearly.

Cartman held his head.  
'How did It come to this?'

He sniffed and stod up from the porch back into the screaming  
and the sounds of stuff breaking and collapsing.

Cartman Walked to the kitchen, trying not to mind the screams of his mother  
and Rick's yells.

He went to the refridgerator and grabbed a whisky, he was about to shut it, But  
then swung it back open and grabbed another one headed up to his room.  
It didnt help that His mom's room was down the hall.  
He sighed and got into his room and turned on his Cd Player on full blast and put in the headphones  
He just wanted to block it all out.

He could still feel his eyes stinging from hot tears.  
He opened the bottle and toke a drink, putting his Mettalica music on full blast  
taking another chung, holding his head back.  
"Fucking liar -" he could still barly hear the voices outside his headphones.  
He turned the music up louder. It hurt his ears listening that fucking loud,  
but it was better then hearing Rick and his mom.  
He sat on the floor leaning against his bed, and toke another huge gulp of the whisky  
forcing it down his throat. He felt the burning slid from his throat all the way down into his stomach.  
He sighed, and wiped away a tear that had still remained and toke another drink.

* * *

Cartman woke to the sound of beeping, beeping louder and louder and louder,  
a buzzing sound went off in his head at the beeping and it paused pain,  
He clenched his eyes shut and threw his alarm clock against the wall and it shaddered.  
He sighed.  
He found himself on the hard floor with a bottle in his hand and some alcohol spillings  
he didnt remember making next to him.  
He set down the bottle and slowly got up from the floor.  
His head was pounding in pure agony. It hurt so fucking bad.  
Cartman held onto his head.

He felt like his brain was bouncing to a diffrent wall of his  
skull every mood he made.  
He frowned and slowly got up from the floor still holding his head.  
It hurt so bad.  
He looked down to the bottles and tucked them under his bed.  
He walked into the quiet hallway and toke a peek into his mom's bedroom.  
Rick laid there asleep.  
His mom already left for work.

Cartman wanted to leave before he wakes up.  
He would be ANYWHERE in the world but here.

Not bothering to brush his hair,  
Grabbed his bag and went down the steps slamming the door behind him,  
which Gave his head another loud thud of a migrane.  
He rolled his eyes, which also hurt his head and hurried to his Car backing up.  
The fucking engine hurt his mind.  
He stopped driving, held onto his head and groaned.  
It hurt so fucking bad.

Finnaly he got to Kyle's house and stopped in his driveway, Kyle smiled  
and started walking towards his car.  
Cartman made no expression as he walked to the car.  
He got in and when Kyle slamed the door Cartman held onto his head  
"OOOW!" He frowned with his eyes shut.  
Kyle looked at him with a puzzled expression.  
Cartman frowned, "Shut the door alittle quiter please" he said stiffly  
starting the car.  
Kyle looked at him confused,  
_'What's wrong with him? that wasent that loud.'  
_  
Cartman started driving.  
Kyle looked to him and noticed Dark circles under his eyes.  
"Did you stay up late?" Kyle questioned.  
Cartman glanced at him, his head still hasent recovered from the loud  
door shutting incident Kyle decided to cause.  
"yeah.. Why?"  
"You look tired."  
Cartman looked back to the road. "Uh huh."

"Your hairs messy," Kyle looked at him up and down  
"And arnt those the same clothes you wore yesterday?"  
Cartman shrugged and smirked, "Your very observent."  
Kyle store at him worringly.

He looked around his body, His arms, neck, Face, Anything showing  
for new bruises. He found a habbit of it now.  
'No.. Nothing.. Maybe I cant see it' he thought.

Kyle put his arm lightly arm lightly around Cartman,  
"Did something happen?" He asked gently.  
Cartman shrugged his hand off, "No and stop fucking talking so loud."  
Kyle frowned, "I'm not talking loud."

Cartman held onto his head and shoke it.  
Kyle's face soffened, "What's wrong?" he asked with worry.  
"Nothing, Nothing." Cartman said.  
"No something's wrong.."  
"No It fucking isnt. Just shh.. quiet time." He said putting his fingers  
to his lips and then put his finger to his forehead rubbing it.  
Kyle crossed his arms and looked forward.

* * *

Cartman walked with Kyle to his locker as usual.  
Even though Kyle seemed pissed at him right now,  
He didnt want Kyle to think anything was wrong.  
Beacuse if he did, He'd get all suspicious, then he'd find out  
about how much he drank last night and start his non stop bitchfest.

Kyle opened his locker, and put in some books.  
"Hey dude" Stan smiled, "Hey"  
Cartman glared.  
'woopie. there friends again. joy.' Cartman rolled his eyes,  
"Hey.. Cartman" Stan said with a small pittious smile.

Cartman raised his eyebrow, 'Sense when does that fucker say hi to me?!'  
"Uh.. hi..." Cartman said slowly.  
Stan turned to Kyle and started talking to him about something.  
Once again, Cartman stod there like a third wheel.

He rolled his eyes wondering if he should just go to his locker,  
Then all the sudden a PANG went off in his mind,  
"OOW!" Cartman held onto his head, Stan and Kyle looked at Him,  
"GOD - DAMN -IT!" He yelled clenching his head with his eyes closed.  
Then opened his eyes and saw the whole hallway stareing at him.  
He iggnored them, "What?" He asked Stan and Kyle.  
Kyle stod with his mouth a little bit open.  
"Uh.. Cartman? Are.. You Ok?" Stan asked.  
Cartman frowned, "Sense when do you fucking talk to me?!" he yelled,  
Stan shifted uncomfortably,  
"I um.."  
"Yes! I'm fucking fine!" Cartman yelled,  
He heard all the metal lockers clinging shut and everyone talking  
and his mind was buzzing.. Out.. he had to get out.. NOW!

"I have to go!" He said holding his head and running out of the building.  
A few moments went by of silence.  
"What the hell just happened?" Kyle asked, Being the first one to speak up in  
the now dead silent hallway.

Stan looked at Kyle confused "I have no idea."  
Kenny came around and leaned against the locker beind Stan and laughed  
"He's so hung over" Kenny grinned.  
Kyle turned to Kenny "What?"  
Kenny let out another one. "Fucking halarious" he said looking at the door  
then looked to them. "Hung over" he repeated.  
"Like.. Like drinking hungover?" Kyle asked  
"Uh.. Yeah. what other hung over phrase is there?"  
"theres a few.." Kyle thought.  
Kenny rolled his eyes, _'Kyle's such a nerd.'  
_"Anyway" Kyle said from thinking back, "You really think so?"  
"Dude.. Ive seen hung overs my whole fucking life.  
He was deffinently hung over. Bad."

Kyle looked to the door sadly and rubbed his head.  
He couldnt bare the thought of Cartman starting to drink  
like that.. He just couldnt fucking bare it.

* * *

Noway in hell was Kyle going go to Cartman's house to see if he's there.  
No fucking way.  
Not after all that's happened.  
Kyle got his cellphone out and pressed down till Cartman's name with a heart icon came  
on the screen.

He pressed Dial.

RIIIIIIIIINGG  
RIIIIIIIIINNG  
RIIIIIIIIINNG  
"What?"

"Cartman, Why the fuck did you leave school?" Kyle asked angerily.  
"Dunno."  
"Dunno? Cartman where you drinking last night?!"  
There was a long pause then Cartman said  
"A little"  
"A little?! A little doesnt give you a fucking hang over!  
How much did you fucking have?! what did you have?!  
Why did you do it?!"

Kyle could hear a scofting noise in the backround.  
"I just needed -"  
"DO you know how unhealthy it is to be drinking like that  
at our age?! Think of how Kenny's going to look, He's going  
to die young, do you want to fucking die young?!"

Kyle heard a groan from Cartman,  
"One, Kenny always dies.. And comes back.  
two, Yeah I had a couple drinks so what?"

Kyle clutched the phone in his hand,  
"SO?! DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW SERRIOUS THIS IS?!"  
"its not serrious" Cartman said calmly,  
"YES IT IS I-"  
"KAHL! God! All you fucking do is bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch!  
I did one thing wrong ok?! I fucking screwed up! am I not allowed to  
screw up! Rick fucking beat my mom last night ok?!  
i HAD to try and FALL ASLEEP TO THE SOUND OF MY MOM SCREAMING AND CRYING  
AND RICK HITTING HER, OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN!"

Silence toke over the phone..  
Kyle's chest sunk.  
He felt so terrible, He completely forgot the drinking inncodent,  
"Cartman, I'm sorry I-"  
"Whatever. Look I gotta go,"  
"Wait but I -"

A clicking sound was made.  
Beeeeeeeppppp!

Kyle hung up on the dial tone.  
He still couldnt move he sat back.  
He felt so fucking bad for him.

* * *

I kept wanting to stop.  
This seemed forever and I'm fucking hungry,  
But I forced myself to keep writing even though  
I didnt want too. :/

Lol! now you know how much I love you guys!  
haha, but I did it! YIPPIEE!  
all done.. I'm gunna get a cheeseburger now.  
haha, You reviewers rock, COmment and I'll love ya foreveerrr!!


	21. Chapter 21 Cant stay here

Cartman sat at the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.  
"Why dont you just get the fuck out?! Get the fuck out and go  
fuck some random guy on the street! that's what you do isnt it?  
Isnt It?!"

"No, I dont I-"  
SMACK  
"Dont fucking talk to me like that!"

He heard through the walls.  
he rubbed his face in his hands.  
He was hearing this, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
Rick kept yelling in Lianne's bedroom.  
Cartman got up from his bed, down the steps,  
toke some whisky out of the Refridgerator and went out side.  
He first sat against his house on the porch, But he could still hear Rick yelling,  
So he sat on the steps of his porch.

He breathed in deeply and let out a cold sigh.  
He opened the bottle and tipped it back drinking it whole.  
Then swung it back, placing it next to him and toke out a ciggerate and lit it.  
Enhaling the smoke in,

"You know what you are?! You know what this whole town thinks of you -"  
He heard from inside.  
Cartman sighed.  
Where did everything go fucking wrong?

Cartman felt his pocket vibrate and he reached and toke it out.

'Kyle  
calling'  
it rang.

Cartman rolled his eyes and pressed iggnore.  
He didnt want to deal with his shit right now.  
He toke another inhale from his ciggerate.

"You push, and push and push Lianne!  
I cant fucking take it!"

Cartman rubbed his head and felt liike his eyes began to start burning..  
He pushed his fingers into his eyes to stop himself.  
He couldnt fucking take it in this place anymore.  
No fucking way was he sleeping here.

Cartman put out the ciggerate to the wood on the porch and  
Quickly ran inside, Hearing Rick's screaming, grabbed his keys from the table and slamed the  
door behind him.

* * *

Cartman parked his car infront of Kenny's house on the dirt road.  
He swung open the door and got out, looking at the brown house old  
house. Still crappy as always.  
Cartman knew there was no way he was going to sleep at his  
house tonight.. He didnt want to go through that again.  
Cartman got to the door,

Knock ... KNock knock knock..

Nothing.

Cartman frowned,  
Knock knock knock knock knock

The door swung open and the orange coated hoodie with  
blonde hair opened it.  
"Cartman?"  
"Yeah, yeah, look dude.  
I need somewhere to stay for the night.  
I serriously cant go back to my house."

Kenny shrugged and moved aside for him to come in.  
Cartman raised his eyebrow to him,  
Strange he just let him stay over no questions asked..  
Though he probably already knew why he didnt want to spend the night at his house.

Cartman came in instantly smelling the air of cat pee and smoke.  
He walked on the Gray stained Carpet to the ratty couch That had holes in it  
where the cussion was sticking out and slowly sat down.  
He was pretty sure he felt crumbs on the couch.

Kenny sat beside him, and Cartman looked to him.  
"No need to explain" Kenny said.  
Cartman looked away.

Kenny got up, "Wanna coke?" he asked walking into their kitchen.  
"Uh.. sure" Cartman called.  
Cartman looked forward to Kenny's old Tv set with two entena's sticking out  
from the top. Cartman saw the remote on the side and pressed the tv on.

Twilight appeared on the screen with static,  
Cartman switched the channel and the food channel came on with even more static,  
"Kenny, Your Tv's broken!" He called switching the boring channels.  
Kenny came back in the living room with two coca cola's  
"Oh, No. That's all we get." He said sitting down and held out a can to Cartman.  
Cartman rolled his eyes to the tv and shut it off, grabbing the coke.

Kenny grinned, "You were so fucking hungover this morning Cartman" he smiled.  
Cartman store at him. Well of corse he would know.  
"Yeah" he said plainly, and flipped open his coke.  
"What'd you have?"  
"Uhh.. I think it was whisky and alittle vodka."  
"Dude, you have to try vodka with orange juice" Kenny smiled.  
Cartman smiled a bit. He wish Kyle was more like Kenny about that.

Cartman looked to him, "Where's your parents?"  
Kenny shrugged "My dad? Who the fuck knows. and My mom,  
last I heard she was going grociery shopping but that was four hours ago."

Cartman looked down to his pop.  
Who would have thought there would ever be a day where  
Cartman wished he had Kenny's parents?  
Their just gone a lot, and drink too much.  
Fucking better then what he had at home now.

Cartman felt Kenny's hand touch his back,  
"It'll be ok" he said.  
Cartman could never get how Kenny could always tell what people  
were thinking, It scared him sometimes.

Knock Knock Knock

Kenny looked to the door.  
"Who the fuck's that?"

Kenny got up from the couch and opened it.  
Kyle stode there, "Hey Kenny I was wondering if-"  
Kyle stopped when he saw Cartman sitting inside the house  
looking at him. Kyle frowned, "Why is he here?" he asked suspiciously.  
Kenny laughed at the thought Kyle was reconcidering the whole cheating thing.

"He just needed a place to stay for the night."  
Kyle leaned left from Kenny looking to Cartman,  
"Your sleeping over at Kennys?"

Cartman shrugged.  
"Well.. um.. be right back" He said and the Red haired boy  
started running down the street.  
Kenny raised his eyebrow and looked to Cartman.

"hah, dont ask me. I never know what the fuck he's doing"  
Kenny shrugged.  


* * *

"Mom, Can I sleep over at Kenny's tonight?" Kyle asked his mother eagerily as he  
just walked in the door.  
Shelia frowned, "No Kyle. Your grounded."  
"I know, But Ma I really have too"  
Sheila raised her eyebrow in suspision "WHY?"  
"Um.. Me and Kenny were uh, assigned together for a school  
project, It'll take us all night to do it."

Shelia's face soffened, "I thought you didnt have any classes with Kenny."  
"I do."  
"Oh.. um.. Well as long as It's alright with his mother.  
And Kyle, Know I'm going to Be calling Mrs. MCcormick later to make  
sure your staying the night and your not.. Somewhere else" she said,  
obviously refuring to Last friday night.  
"I wont, Thanks mom" Kyle said running up the stairs to get his stuff ready.  
He grabbed a bag jaming the stuff he needed.

* * *

"- - Dunno.. she called a few weeks ago sayin he was at his girlfriend's house or somethin  
like that."  
"Dude.. your parents havent heard from him sense?!"  
Kenny shrugged "He'll come back eventually he always does." Kenny said takeing a long swig of  
His coke. _' I wish Rick just didnt care about me.. not that he does care about me.. just leaves  
me alone. Like the MCcormicks to to their kids.' _he thought

Kenny looked back to Cartman who looked deep in thought.  
"You Ok?" He asked.  
Cartman jumped at the question, then looked at him and nooded.  
"Oh yeah, yeah. just thinkin.."  
Kenny raised his eyebrow suspiciously, "About what?"  
"Oh nothing.. Uh Kenny How the fuck did you die last time?"  
Cartman asked, and toke a sip of his coke.

Kenny grinned, "Kyle killed me."  
Cartman's eye's went wide, "Kahl? WHy?!"  
Kenny shrugged still grinning, "He thought you were cheating on him with me."  
A moment of silence went by and Cartman started holloring out in laughter.  
"You fucking serrious?!" He asked, wipping a tear away from his eye laughing so hard.  
Kenny smiled, "Positive"

Cartman held onto his stomach laughing hard and Kenny let out a few laughs  
himself.  
It was fucking funny.  
Kenny and Cartman? Was Kyle fucking serrious?

Then Kenny heard his door open and they stopped laughing.  
They looked and saw Kyle walking in with a green bag.  
He walked to them and dropped the bag to the floor.  
Silence went by,  
Then Cartman spoke, "Uh.. what are you doing?" He asked.  
"I'm staying the night" Kyle said looking from Cartman to Kenny.  
Kenny raised his eyebrow "You are?"  
Kyle got out his sleeping bag and placed it on the floor.  
"Yeah." Kyle laid on the sleeping bag with his hands behind his head.  
"You think I'd let you have Cartman over without me?" He asked Kenny.  
A secound later Cartman and Kenny looked to eachother and burst out in laughter.  
Kyle frowned _'What the hell is their problem?'

* * *

_

They all looked when they heard the door swing open and K's mom walked  
in with a brown groicery bag in her arms, She looked to them while shutting  
the door with her foot.  
"K you havin your friend's over?"  
K iggnored her and flicced his ciggerate ash into the tray.  
"Well alright, just take your friends to your room I'm makin dinner soon"  
K rolled his eyes and got up from the couch. "Come on guys" he mumbled  
heading down the hallway. K and C follwed.

* * *

K plooped down onto his mattress with his hand's behind his head.  
K followed and C shut the door behind them.  
and sat on the floor next to k.  
"So..." K began looking around his room.  
"What do you guys wanna do?"  
K and C looked to eachother and K shrugged and looked away.  
Cartman looked to him, "Got any Video games?"  
Kenny shrugged, "I have a gameboy.. my brother's got one if you guys wanna use em."  
C frowned "You have... Game boys?" He said slowly.  
"Uh huh"  
"That's all you have?! your fucking kidding right?!"  
Kyle glared and out his hand to his head, "Cartman. Please dont start"  
"Dont start what?! poor people fucking suck -"  
Kyle frowned getting really annoyed, "Cartman! when someone lets you stay-"  
"Uh stop, stop." Kenny interupted him.  
"You think i'm not used to it by now? He's just messin around"  
"Yeah Kahl" Cartman gave him a nude on the shoulder, "Quit being a fucking spaz"  
Kyle rolled his eyes.  
Yeah he knew Cartman always did it, but if someone's letting you stay the night at their House  
the least you could do is not be a complete ass for once.

"We could watch a movie" Kenny shrugged and walked to his door.  
Cartman got up from the ground and followed him,  
"What do you got?" He heard him ask on the way out.

Kyle sat in Kenny's room in silence.  
He kept thinking back to the last conversation him and Cartman had on the phone.  
Did Rick really hit his mom? fror real?  
Just the thought made Kyle's stomach twist into a knot.  
Then the door swung open.

"God, you guys have sucky movies" Cartman muttered Behind Kenny walking in.  
Kenny iggnored him and put in the VHS.  
"What is it?" Kyle asked.  
"Star wars" Cartman frowned gloomily to the ground.  
"Star wars?"  
"We dont have that many movies" Kenny said in a straight tone.  
Kyle shrugged. As long as their occuipied.

The movie started and the sound of the space music filled the room, as the beggining  
credits and moving spaceship entered the screen.  
"I'm gunna get some popcorn" Kenny said getting up from his bed.  
Cartman smirked, "You can acctually afford popcorn"  
"Fuck you" Kenny replied shutting the door behind him.  
Cartman laughed and Kyle rolled his eyes and groaned.  
Cartman frowned to him, "WHAT?!"  
Kyle sighed hastily, "Nothing" he said sternly. and laid his back against Kenny's bed.

Cartman slowly scooted his way next to Kyle and moved his arm around his waist,  
"What's wrong?" Cartman asked, in his fake sweet voice.  
Kyle frowned and pushed his arm away, "Nothing" He spat.

Cartman frowned, "What the hell is your problem?"  
"You!"  
Cartman snorted in discust, "Hah, Me? What the hell did i do?!"

Kyle moved his body to face his, "Your being such an asshole when Kenny's  
being nice enough to let you stay over here!"  
Cartman frowned "Kahl, were just kidding around! he just told you that!"

Kyle clentched his fists, "I know.. But still" he said.  
Cartman rolled his eyes scotting away from Kyle, "Whatever dude" he said  
looking to the tv.

Kenny's door swang open and he came in with a big bowl of popcorn,  
"Who wants some?" He asked.  
He looked to his two friends who were looking in opposite directions angerily  
and didnt raised his eyebrow "Whad I miss?"

* * *

The ending credits slid down the screen as the movie ended in Kenny's dark room.  
Kenny sat asleep against his wall on his bed, with a beer and popcorn in his hands.  
Cartman and Kyle sat akwardly as far away from eachother as possible on the floor, leaning  
against oposite sides of the bed. The Credits were still going down, and the Star war's anthem sung  
from Kenny's Tv. Kyle could hear Kenny snore.  
He didnt move. Neither did Cartman.  
Kyle glanced sideways at Cartman, then a moment saw Cartman catch his eye and he immediatly looked away. Kyle tapped his fingers akwardly on his knee, supprised that the name's of the staff still went down the screen. Kyle wondered If Cartman felt as weird as he did.

Then Kyle frowned,  
'Why is this so akward?  
I just got annoyed he was being an ass  
to Kenny for all he's doing for him.'

'I'm mad at him beacuse of that?!  
He's ALWAYS like that!'

Kyle looked to Cartman again and thought,  
'He's going through a hard enough time as it is with  
his mom now getting hit..'

Kyle scotted alittle closer to Cartman, and Cartman looked to him,  
"Cartman I-"  
"Dont wanna hear it" Cartman harshly cut him off.  
Kyle frowned, "You dont even know what I was going to say!"  
Cartman frowned, "Dont care" and he looked away.

Kyle looked down, feeling his fists tighten.  
It's amazing how quickly Cartman could still get him angry.  
Then he flexed his hand's remembering, He's only like  
this beacause of all the stress.

"Cartman -" Kyle began again and Cartman looked to him.  
"I-" Kyle paused then put his arm around Cartman's shoulder,  
"I'm sorry.. Ok?"

Kyle expected Cartman to push his arm away.. but he didnt.  
He just gazed at him with a stare.

Kyle held Cartman closer, "I'm sorry that Rick's-"  
"I dont want to talk about it" Cartman quickly cut him off.  
Kyle looked at him with sad eyes and nodded hugging him closer.  
Kyle slowly snuggled into Cartman's chest and Cartman remained still.  
Then Cartman slowly undid his frown and hugged Kyle back, holding him closer  
and takeing in the smell of his red curl's that inched from his face.  
They held eachother for a long time, with only the sounds of Kenny's snoreing  
and the static from the tv.

Cartman carresed his finger's through Kyle's hair.  
"Why the fuck did you come over anyway?" he muttered quietly  
Kyle's chest felt stung by the comment and he moved himself away  
looking to him, "I.. I wanted to see you?" He studdered.  
Cartman rolled his eye's and smiled a bit bringing the jew closer and kissed him  
on the forhead.

5 minneutes later of sitting in that position, Cartman slowly moved his body to the ground,  
laying his back on the floor. Kyle sat above him just stareing.  
Kyle down to Cartman's neck which revieled part of a brown bruise hidden under his shirt.  
Kyle sighed and put his finger's through Cartman's brunette hair and Cartman looked at him,

"Cartman, your going to have to talk about it"  
Cartman frowned, "I dont want too"  
"I know you dont, but please, Tell me.."  
Kyle's eye's eyes started getting wattery

"I.." Kyle choked on the tears at the end of his throat.  
"I hate seeing you like this.." He cried softly.

Cartman felt a pang in his chest seeing Kyle cry..  
he hated seeing that!  
He loved it when he was younger but now..  
Now it fucking kills him!

Cartman sighed looking down, while Kyle's finger's continued  
through his brown hair.  
"He just.. hits her alot.. Ok?  
and um.. she..fucking crys alot..  
I just.."

Cartman paused, looking for his next words,  
then looked up to kyle who had sympathy and sadness  
in his eye's waiting patiently for him to continue.

"I just.. I cant fucking do anything about it.  
I have to sit there and hear it, and I cant fucking do anything about it."

Silence toke over.

"Cartman.. Maybe you should tell someone" Kyle said.  
Cartman frowned and got up from the ground,  
"I fucking told you! noone will believe me!  
That'll make it ten times fucking worse!"  
Cartman pointed his finger to Kyle's chest,  
"I already did that! It did nothing then"  
He lowered his voice, "And it will do nothing now."

Kyle store sadly at him,  
"There has to be something you can do -"  
Cartman felt Ball of anger in his stomach circuleing,  
_'I CANT DO ANYTHING! DOESNT HE FUCKING GET IT?!'_

Cartman quickly stod up on his feet  
"I cant fucking do anything! Ok!?  
There's nothing I can fucking do!"

Cartman angerily turned around, opened Kenny's door walking down the hallways,  
Kyle got up quietly, hopeing not to wake Kenny or anyone else sleeping up.  
"Where are you going?!" He muttered loud enough so Cartman could hear.  
"OUTSIDE!" Cartman spat not as quiet and shut the door behind him.  
Kyle stode in the spot and sighed.

Then he slowly went back into Kenny's room and laid down on his sleeping bag.  
He felt a pinch of fucking guilt and saddness in his chest..  
God, How the fuck could this happen to him?! Cartman of all people?!  
Kyle turned onto his side. 'He's right.. theres nothing he can do about it..  
There's nothing I or anyone can do about it. He's just going to keep hurting,  
and hurting.." Kyle clenched his eyes shut at the picture Kyle's mind developed of  
Cartman getting punched accross the face. And tried blocking it out tugging his blanket's  
tighter. _'How could this happen?'_

* * *

Cartman deepily inhaled his ciggerate outside Kenny's house.  
Still fired up by His and Kyle's conversation a few secounds ago.  
_'Why cant he fucking understand?! there's nothing I can do!  
Why the fuck wont he just leave me alone about it?!'_ He violently flicced  
the ash off his ciggerate.  
He sighed, and felt onto his wrist, then moved his sleeve up and saw a purpilish bruise.  
It was slightly fadding away luckily but still hurt like a bitch.  
He stared angerily at the bruise then pulled his sleve down and toke another drag.  
He fucking hated rick.

He put out his cig and quietly got back into Kenny's house, tiptoeing down the hallway.  
He looked through Kenny's door and saw that Kyle was luckily asleep in his sleeping bag and Kenny  
was up on his bed, still snoreing.

Cartman quietly closed the door behind him and laid down on his sleeping  
bag next to Kyle. Cartman's cloth's reeked of smoke, not like it mattered.  
Kenny had ash trays all over his room he hasent emptyed out in weeks.  
Cartman glared and shut his eye's hopeing to get some sleep.

* * *

Two hours later, Cartman enhaled the smell of smoke and Cat pee.  
He opened his eyes and found himself in the dark Of Kenny's room.  
Looking over seeing Kenny asleep and Kyle in his sleeping bag asleep next to him.  
Cartman snuggled himself back into his pillow hopeing he'd fall back to sleep.. but he didnt.  
He had an urge in his stomach.. a very strong urge.

He need of the burning feeling.._ Needing.. he **NEEDED** IT._  
he felt his stomach and chest craving it.

Cartman groaned and slamed his face into his pillow.  
Then the picture of a whisky bottle appeared into his mind,  
and himself swollowing it, then the burning feeling slidding  
down his throat and into his stomach, releasing him from this urge.  
_He needed.. he NEEDED.._

He turned, in his sleeping bag onto his side, then turned again.  
_NEEDING... NEEDING._

He tossed and turned again,  
_'Go to sleep. Go to fucking Sleep!'_ He told himself clenching his eyes shut.  
But the feeling became stronger..

_Needing.. NEEDING.._

He lifted himself up from the sleeping  
bag holding his stomach, that groaned achingly.  
_needing.. Needing. **BADLY.. NEEDING**_

He couldnt fucking take it anymore, he got onto his feet and out of Kenny's dark  
room. There had to be alcohol.. somewhere.. THERE HAD TO BE!!

He quickly got to the kitchen searching through Kenny's cabnits.  
with his stomach,

_NEEEDING.. Neeeddinng... despreate.. alcohol.. **NEEDING**  
_He went faster through the creeking cabnits, looking through penut butter jars  
and old poptarts and kept searching and searching, He was going to fucking expload  
He searched faster, and faster, then..

Then a brown bottle of whisky presented itself on one of the shelves of the cabnit.  
Cartman quickly snatched it from the shalf, grabbed it, yanked off the top, and let down  
one gulp, two gulps, three gulp four gulp, five gulp..

"EH EH EHMM..." Someone behind him cleared their throat.  
Cartman quickly turned to look and Saw Kenny standing there with his arms  
crossed frowning.

"Oh.. Uh.." Cartman searched for words looking from the whisky bottle in his hand then back  
to Kenny. "I um.."

Kenny stepped closer to Cartman.  
Cartman's heart pounded, Not knowing what to expect.. But there  
was no way in hell Kenny was going to take this away from him.  
That he was sure of.  
He'd do fucking anything not to get that feeling again.

Cartman frowned "What?"  
Kenny smirked, with his arms still crossed,  
"You go through MY kitchen, take MY whisk, Then ask me WHAT?!"  
Cartman gripped onto the bottle tighter, turning away,  
Kenny was NOT going to take this away.  
It was HIS.

"Yeah?" Cartman said holding onto the bottle tighter.  
Ready to fight any battle Kenny would throw to take this away from him.

Kenny said nothing at first.  
Cartman stared at him.

Then Kenny laughed,  
"Dude, If you want some, just fucking ask.  
Dont do it without me"

Cartman looked at him confused,  
"Huh?" He asked slowly.

Kenny kept his smile, then walked to another cabnit takeing out  
two shot glasses then walked up to him,  
"And your not doin it right.. If you wanna get drunk you gotta take  
shots" He said, Takeing the bottle easily out of Cartman's hand and heading to his room.  
Cartman felt puzzeled and slowly followed behind him.

"But.. I'm not doing it to get drunk" Cartman followed behind him.  
Kenny laughed, "Uh huh" he said, getting into his room.

Cartman got into Kenny's room, while Kenny sat on his floor, with two shot glasses and  
the whisky bottle in the middle.  
Cartman stared to him, Then Kenny smiled, "Come on, I'll show ya how to get really fucked up."

* * *

13 shot glasses later Kenny slamed his shot glass to the ground as he finished his 14.  
He was fucking wasted, laughing and being alittle louder then he should be at fucking two or  
three in the morning.  
Kyle sat a few inches away from Kenny, still asleep in his sleeping bag.  
Cartman accross from Kenny only felt a slight buzz.  
He was far from being light headed.  
He stared at the shot glass. He was just fucking glad that craving was gone.  
He'd rather go a fucking week without ciggerates then feel that feeling again.

Kenny kept laughing, and swung his hand to Cartman shoulder,  
"I'm proud of you man" Kenny slurred with a wide smile, almost falling over.  
"You a hardcore drinker dude.." He laughed almost falling over again, Cartman holding him up.  
Cartman frowned, "SHH!! People are fucking sleeping!" He hissed.  
Kenny grinned widely, "Your not sleepin" He said funnily, and pointed to him.  
Cartman rolled his eyes. This wasent the first time he's seen Kenny drunk.  
Usually he'd like to avoid it.

"C.. Cartman?" He heard a sleepy voice behind him.  
He looked and saw Kyle slowly getting up. He groaned aloud,  
The last thing he needed was fucking Kyle to wake up.  
Kenny laughed, "Dude.. Woohoo! You dont wear your hat Nemore" He grinned.  
Kyle frowned feeling instantly awake.

He knew this Kenny.  
Drunk Kenny.

Kyle quickly got himself next to Cartman,  
"Cartman! what the hell!"  
Kyle then saw two shot glassed and a half empty whisky bottle.

"YOU WERE DRINKING?!" Kyle felt fury, Probably saying that a little louder  
then intended.  
"He wanted too!" Cartman protested

"Wa.. wai, wait, you guys.." Kenny put his hands up to stop their conversation.  
Cartman and Kyle looked to him.

"Yeu guys.." Kenny slurred looking to Cartman then Kyle,  
"Are soo fuckin hott when ya make out.."

Cartman and kyle akwardly glanced at eachother then quickly  
looked away, both feeling a little embarressed.

"Yeeaaah." Kyle said slowly.  
"Come on dude," Kyle said lifting him up onto his bed,  
which was easy. Kenny was so fucking light.

"You have to get some sleep" Kyle said.  
"Bud i.. I gotta -"  
"Dude, your drunk. go to sleep." Kyle instructed.

Kenny opened his mouth to argue.  
Then shrugged it off, and turned in his bed, resting his  
head in his blankets.

Then Kyle fiercly turned to Cartman,  
"You fucking drank that shit?!"  
Cartman rolled his eyes, really not up for Kyle's bitching right now.  
"A little." He addmitted, hopeing Kyle would be cool and just drop it,  
but he knew him better.

"Why the fuck would you do that?! You said you wouldnt do that shit anymore!  
last time you came to school with a fucking hang over as big as fucking kanzes!"

Cartman rolled his eyes, feeling himself getting extreamly annoyed.  
"Whatever. Look, I'm fucking tired. I'm going to sleep.  
I had a few drinks, So fucking what?! I'm done, I'm tired, Goodnight."

And with That Cartman flipped over onto his sleeping bag, and clenched shut his  
eyes. Kyle frowned at him.  
He didnt want Cartman fucking drinking anymore.

He got closer to Cartman,  
"Promise me you wont to it again" Kyle hissed.  
Cartman held his head, wishing him away.  
"Go away." He grumbled.  
Kyle held up his wrist, Cartman felt the pain sting, as that was the wrist  
with the bruise on it, He yanked it away,  
"Yeah, Yeah I fucking promise Ok?!" He yelled closeing his eyes back shut.  
Kyle starred at him.

"Ok" He whispered then kissed Cartman on his cheek and turned over  
on his own sleeping bag laying his head down.  
He hoped to fucking god Cartman was telling the truth.

* * *

**Authors Note:**  
Yay! done! Ok, I am SO fucking sorry this toke so long.  
I was so busy.  
oh and btw, the slipknot concert last night was AWESOME!  
XD  
anyways, I'm back on track. :)  
Please comment.. I love you reviewers!! SO SO SO SO SOOO MUCH!

p.s, **QUESTION FOR REVIEWERS:  
**  
_Who's side are you on about this conversation?  
_  
**Kyle's ..**

He just really doesnt want Cartman to be drinking again.  
Espeshily after what happened last time, Yeah he's  
going through a hard time but he can still controll what he's doing,  
and should have kept his fucking promise.

Or **Cartman's**

So he had another drink? So fucking what?  
What is Kyle his mom?  
Plus, the urge fucking hurt. Just a few fucking drinks, wow big whoop.  
Kyle fucking wines about everything he does.  
Cartman's going through a hard enough fucking time as it is.

answer if you want :)  
write more tomorow!  
again reviewers..** I love you dudes!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22 Temptations

Kyle slowly opened up his eye's exposing the blinding flash from the window  
from the light.  
He sat up, and saw Kenny sleeping up on his bed, with his shaggy blonde hair sticking out from the blanket.  
Kyle looked over and saw Cartman's Gray sleeping bag empty.  
He looked around and saw nothing.  
Kyle wondered where he was.  
He quietly got up, trying not to wake up Kenny and got out of the room.  
As he got closer, he prayed to god Cartman wasent in the kitchen.  
His heart thumpe louder the closer he got.

He got closer.. carefully tiptoeing down the steps,  
getting closer.. closer.. around the corner and..  
Kyle let out a sigh of relief when Cartman wasent in the kitchen.  
He heard a small creek from outside,  
then walked to the window and saw Cartman outside on Kenny's porch smoking.

Kyle opened the door and Cartman turned seeing It was Kyle.  
"Hi.." Kyle smiled, when Cartman glanced.  
Cartman didnt respond just looked forward takeing another drag.

Kyle sat next to him.  
He rubbed his arms getting a chill from the wind.  
"You got up early.." Kyle said.

Cartman exhaled from his last drag.  
"Yeah." He answered then toke another one.

"Uh.. When did you get up?"

Cartman shrugged and flicced ash on Kenny's wood porch.  
"Hours ago."

"Oh." Kyle looked down,  
Feeling completely defeated on trying to start a conversation.

"Kenny up?" Cartman asked not looking to Kyle.  
"Um, No. He's still sleeping."  
Cartman smirked, "Hah. Figgures."

Cartman flicced more ash to the porch.  
"So.." Kyle began again, while Cartman toke another drag.

"You going home today?"  
Cartman almost laughed at the question,  
"Der dipshit, School tomorow."

Kyle let out a nervous fake laugh,  
"oh, hah. right.."

Kyle wouldnt addmitt it, But he almost felt scarred for Cartman to go home.  
He didnt want him to go home.. everytime he goes home he ends up worse  
then before.. secretly, Kyle wished he could Keep Cartman safe.  
And at his house.. he was far from that.

"So um.." Kyle started again.  
"what are you doing today?"

Cartman flicced more ash then shrugged.  
"Whatever" he mumbled takeing another drag.

"We uh, we should go do something" Kyle suggested, wondering why he felt so weird  
asking his own boyfriend to do something.  
Cartman shrugged and tossed the remaining cig to the ground.

"Like what?" He asked in a bored tone.  
"I dont know.. Um.. the mall? movies?"

Cartman groaned and let his head fall down.  
"Not the mall, and not the fucking movies. we' ve seen every goddamn movie  
in that place already"

"Oh.. Ok. We'll wherever" Kyle said leaning back.  
Cartman looked to him, "Where?"  
Kyle shrugged "Your choice."

Cartman couldnt help but notice the way the sun hit Kyle's red hair so perfectly.  
It like outlined the linings.. and his gray shirt.. god he's so fucking skinny he thought.  
Cartman leaned back facing Kyle.  
He could almost remember the 9th grade and him crushing on Kyle..  
Fucking days those were.  
He could have never dreamed he'd acctually ever be with him.

"SO..?" Kyle pressed.  
Cartman shoke his head, realizing he was stareing, "Oh, um yeah."  
He looked down then back,  
"Yeah lets go"

Kyle smiled, and it made Cartman's heart lift up.  
"Ok." Kyle stod up, "But hold on, I'm gunna tell Kenny were leaving" He said,  
quickly opening the MCcormick's house and disapireing inside.  
Cartman toke out his keys from his jean pocket and swung them around his finger and started  
walking to his car.

Kyle opened Kenny's door, "Kenny? Me and Cartman are leaving" Kyle said,  
Kenny didnt move.  
"Kenny?"  
Then he saw a slight movment inside the blankets and a groan.  
"Kenny, me and Cartman are leaving" Kyle repeated  
"Ok, Ok, fuck, turn off the lights."

Kyle smirked. He wasent even going to bother  
telling him there were no lights on.

* * *

Kyle sat next to Cartman in his corvett and the wind blew through their hair.  
Cartman store at the road.. he wasent sure where he was going, but didnt care.  
He was just relieved he had something to do other then think about going home later today.  
He didnt want too.  
He really didnt fucking want too.  
But he got a text this morning saying  
'U better come home tonight boy  
or you'll get it.'

Cartman sighed and turned left onto the road.  
Kyle's hair flipped back as the wind kept blowing through it.  
He looked to Cartman who seemed to be thinking hard about something..  
His chest squeezed.  
A part of him really didnt want to know what he could be possibily thinking about.  
Espeshily with that look.

Kyle turned on the radio and loud guitar music Sprang through his sub woofers.  
Kyle quickly turned it down, and pressed the back button to change the station.  
Cartman looked to him and frowned, "What the hell do you think your doing?"  
"I'm changeing the station" Kyle said simply, still pressing his finger on 'Back'

Cartman glared, "Kahl! My car, My fucking music"  
Kyle groaned, "Cartman your music's too loud"

Kyle stopped pressing back as he got to K102 country.  
Cartman held his head bag "Uggghhh" He groaned.  
"Your fucking kidding me right?!"

Kyle frowned, "No, I like this music"  
Cartman smirked, "You like this shit?! it fucking sucks!"  
Kyle frowned and crossed his arms "Its better then just distortion guitars and screaming"

Cartman rolled his eyes and put his finger to the radio  
"Here" He said, flipping the station.  
His finger remained until it hit 94.5

The one station they could agree on..  
Either they had alittle country, alittle alternitive Rock,  
Or if neither, they'd switch it.

Kyle shrugged "Kay." he answered, and looked out to his side,  
Then looked to Cartman again, "Where are we going?"  
Cartman thought a moment. he didnt even fucking know.  
"Wherever the road takes us, jew." He answered not takeing his eyes off the road.

Kyle rolled his eyes then looked off to his side, looking  
at the tree's in the mountains.  
Its amazing how beautiful everything still looked here.

Then all the sudden a familiar sound came from Cartman's speakers.  
He listened a secound more, then realized  
"Cartman! Dude! Our song!"  
Cartman raised his eyebrow, "Our what?"  
"OUR SONG! TURN IT UP!"

Cartman turned it up

_'romance from the start.. Take these memories,  
that are haunting me.."_

Kyle started to sing along with the radio,  
"..With a paper bag cut into shreds, By his own pair of sizors.."

Cartman looked to his boyfriend Oddly.  
"He'll never forgive her, He'll never forgive her" Kyle continued to sing.

The insterment played and Kyle looked to Cartman,  
"Dude, Remember this song?!"  
Then it hit him.. This song was played, Valentine's day night..  
The last song played before they got together.. how the fuck could Kyle  
remember that?! Wait.. How the fuck could HE remember that?!

Cartman smiled a little, as Kyle kept singing along.

"Beacuse Days, Come and go .."  
Kyle turned to Cartman tilting his head with his hand on his chest

"But my feelings for you are forever" He sang,  
Cartman laughed,  
Kyle laughed but tried to continue, "Beacuse Day's come and go, but my feelings for you are  
forever" Kyle looked to him, "Cartman!" He added in song jokeingly.

Cartman laughed again and put an arm around Kyle.  
And they kept laughing.

Cartman turned the music up and listened as Kyle sang along,  
as the choras came up again..

"Beacuse Days, Come and Go.." Kyle sang  
"But my.. feelings for you are forever" Cartman sang along nervous and quietly.  
not really sure why he was nervous.. he just wasent a singing along to the radio type  
person.

Kyle smiled, and sang louder encorageing Cartman "Days come and GO.."  
Cartman grinned and sang louder with him, ".. MY Feelings for you are forever"  
He nudged him, and Kyle laughed.

Cartman kept his speed.

_'One last kiss..'_  
The radio sang

"before I go.." Kyle sang along.  
_'Dry your tears..'_

"It is time.."

"To let Kahl go away" Cartman sang jokingly over the next lyrics.  
Kyle rolled his eyes, but still laughing.

_'One last kiss. before I go..'_

Cartman drove his car off to the side of the road, while the radio played,

_'dry your tears..'_

Cartman stopped his car engine,  
"It is time to let you go.." Kyle sang along, wondering why Cartman stopped the car.  
Then the last line,

"One Last Kiss" Radio, Kyle and Cartman pronounced.  
And Cartman leaned in Kissing Kyle's lips.

Kyle wasent expecting that.. but it was completely sweet.  
Went with the song right?  
Cartman and Kyle kept kissing with their car parked on the side of the road and Car's passing them  
honking their horns. Not like they cared._

* * *

_

Cartman turned into Burgerking parkinglot.  
It was already getting dark out.. He looked to his digital clock on his radio and it was  
only 7:45.

He stoped into a parking lot and Him and Kyle got out of the car heading towards the  
resterount. "What do you want?" Cartman asked pulling out his wallet.  
"Dude, You dont have to pay for me"  
"I know, what do you want?"  
"Cartman I have money, You dont have too."  
"I want to now what the fuck do you want?!"

Kyle smiled a little, "A cheesburger?"  
Cartman looked down into his pocket takeing out two fives,  
"I'll get you two, your skinny as hell" Cartman said, swinging  
the doors open and stepping inside burger king.  
Kyle followed behind him frowning, "I'm not that fucking skinny!"  
Cartman smirked, "Hah, Yeah. You are"  
He said walking to the front.

A bracefaced teenager looking about 17-18, was at the front with a green and red uniform  
that had burgerking printed on the cap and vest.

"Hi, Uh Can I have three cheesburgers, a chicken sandwhich and frys with two meddium pops?"  
Cartman asked, takeing more money out of his pocket  
"Sure" The girl said, typing something onto the cash machine.

"That'll be 9.50" she said.  
Cartman handed her the money, and she checked it in the machine.  
"Your order will be just with you" She smiled.  
Cartman iggnored her, and stepped aside, waiting for the order.

Kyle looked over from that girl and saw a blonde haired girl behind her,  
"Dude, dont we know her?" Kyle asked gesturing to the girl working in the fries area.  
Cartman looked and shrugged, "I dunno."  
"I think she goes to our school" Kyle observed.  
"How incredibly interesting" Cartman said as if it was the most boring thing he had ever  
talked about.  
Kyle glared. "Dude, I think she dated Kenny"

The register teen came back with a tray of their order smiling,  
"Here you go" she said.  
Cartman iggnored her once more and grabbed the tray,  
"Dude, Every girl in the school has most likely dated Kenny"  
He said turning around heading for a table.  
Kyle shrugged and followed behind him.

Burger king was kind of empty today.. For a sunday.  
They sat at a table, and Cartman dug into his burger.  
Kyle frowned down at the tray,

"Cartman, I told you I wanted one cheesburger"  
Cartman smirked, "Yeah. And I told you, I'm getting you two"  
He said takeing a bite out of his.

"I'm not even hungry for two"  
"Beacuse your a fucking stick, get some meat on your bones."  
Kyle tightened his fists, "I'm not THAT skinny, and I'm just not hungry!"  
Cartman sighed, "Fine anorexic bitch, I'll eat it." Cartman said moving The third  
cheesburger towards him.

Kyle glared and toke the cheesburger back.  
He hated when Cartman ate too much.. God he felt like  
a fucking 'Girlfriend' For caring this much about his fucking health.  
Guys are NOT suppose to care about that stuff!

"No I'll eat it" Kyle said.  
Cartman smirked.  
"Only beacuse -"

"Kyle? Cartman?" Kyle heard a familiar voice behind them.  
He turned and It was Wendy and bebe. Great.

"Oh.. Uh, Hi" Kyle said forcing a smile.  
Cartman put his hand to his face. Already fucking annoyed those two  
bitches showed up.

Wendy smiled, and Her and Bebe sat down at their table.  
Wendy sat next to Kyle, and Bebe next to Cartman.

"How have you guys been doing?" Wendy smiled friendly to Kyle.  
"Good. got here a few minneutes ago. you guys?"  
"Good" Wendy smiled, "Yeah we did too, what have you two been up too?"  
Kyle shrugged, "Nothing really, Uh.. Driving. Alot. and uh.. yeah. pretty much covers it"  
Kyle said honestly.  
Bebe laughed, and Wendy smiled, "Exciting" she said.  
"Hah" Kyle smiled.

Cartman so badly wanted to fucking kick Bebe out of the seat.  
It was so tempting sense she was so close..

"So what are you doing tonight?" Bebe gazed at Kyle with flirtashious eyes.  
"Oh um.. me and.. CARTMAN -" He said his name loudly to empithis.  
"- Uh.. I dont know." Kyle looked to Cartman, "What are we doing?"  
Cartman shrugged, taking a sip of his pop,  
wishing these anorexic whores would fucking leave them alone.

Cartman stopped drinking and grinned,  
"Hey Wendy.." Cartman began.  
Wendy looked to him.  
"Where's your food?"

Wendy's cheeks turned pinkish.. "Oh.. uh.. we already ate."  
"I thought you said you just got here a few minneutes ago.. OW!"  
Cartman frowned at the sudden pain in the spot of his leg Kyle just kicked him in.  
"Uh.. No, we ate.. um, somewhere else" Wendy said, avoiding his eyes..  
Cartman almost wanted to laugh out loud, It was so fucking obvious she was lying!  
But didnt being afraid he might get kicked again.

Silence went by at the table..  
"So um.. what are YOU guys doing tonight?" Kyle asked quickly changing the subject.  
Wendy seemed relieved to be off the last subject and smiled.  
"Were going to the club tonight" Bebe answered.  
"A club?" Kyle raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah. Just opened up where that old planiterium used to be.  
Its like a dance place, we can go too"  
"Oh. cool" Kyle smiled.  
"Hey, You wanna come?" Bebe asked Obviously directing the question to Kyle.  
"Uh.." Kyle looked to Cartman.

Cartman's frown never left his face sense Kyle kicked him.  
"Um.. I dont know" Kyle looked back to wendy and shrugged,  
"Sounds cool. I'll go if Cartman goes."

For the first time sense they sat down Wendy put her attention to Cartman,  
"Eric, You want to go?"  
Cartman was still frowning, then rolled his eyes moving his coke around,  
"I dont do clubs" he said looking down.  
Bebe smiled next to him and tugged his arm grinning, "Come on! It'll be fun!"  
Cartman slowly looked to her while Bebe's arm was still wrapped around his and have  
her a death look. "Dont touch me."

Bebe slowly removed her hand back into her lap scotting back a little.  
Kyle tried his best not to laugh at that. It was fucking halarious the look he just  
gave her.

Wendy smiled, "Come on Eric, It's tons of fun! a lot of people from our school  
go, and theres music and everything!"

Cartman put his head to hand frowning. He did not like this idea at all.  
They were just fucking fine till they came over.

"Come on dude.." Kyle said, Cartman looked up to him.  
"We've never been there before, I wanna go"  
"Then YOU GO" Cartman spat.

Kyle frowned. "Cartman.." Kyle said in a warning tone.  
Cartman paused a moment, then sighed, "Whatever" he mumbled.  
"Yay!" Wendy cheered.  
"You guys will love it! Ok -" Wendy stod up from the seat and Bebe did also,  
"- Follow my Car, we'll take you there" Wendy said then her and Bebe started walking to the doors.

Kyle and Cartman sat there watching them.  
Kyle could tell by the look on his face he didnt want to go.  
"Come on dude, lets just see. Then if it sucks, we'll leave" Kyle said.

Cartman sighed loudly, Then got up from the seat and grabbed the tray dumping it  
in the gardbadge heading out of the door. Kyle followed.

* * *

The Car slowly followed Behind Wendy's siliver Car up into  
a parking lot, from here they could hear the music hip hop music.  
Finnaly after the car infront of wendy Sped up she parked and Cartman got  
a good look at the club.  
A wide looking white building with pink streamers around it and spray paint.  
You could fucking hear the music from inside.  
Cartman didnt like this a bit.

"I can believe you fucking talked me into this" Cartman mumbled looking to the building.  
Kyle looked to him then the building. He didnt know why he was so weird about it, It looked kinda cool.  
"We'll just check it out" Kyle reminded him.  
Cartman sighed, then heard a car behind them honk and a "Hurry up already!"  
Cartman frowned and opened his window

fliping them off, "Shut the fuck up asshole!" he yelled out the window,  
"Oh, I'm real scared of you now!" They heard the person behind them yell.  
Cartman clenched his fists and stepped out of the car, "WHAT?!" He yelled closeing the door.  
"Cartman!" Kyle begged not to get into anything, but he was already gone.  
Kyle tapped his fingers then looked in the review mirriors and saw Cartman walking back  
and got into thr Car.  
"What happened?!" Kyle asked anxiously,  
Cartman started up his car and smirked "That dude's a fucking pussy"  
he said driving into a parking space.

They walked to the front and Wendy and Bebe awaited them,  
"About time! we didnt think you guys would come in!"  
Cartman glared, and they walked into the buliding that blarred with the song "Dirrty" By Christina Aguilera.  
The place was lit up by moving Blue, red, Green, Purple and Yellow lights.  
And there was a booth for food, and accross was a huge dancefloor.

There was a DJ at the bottem of the dancefloor.  
There were teen's everywhere dancing.  
"Wow, I cant believe I've never been here before! How long  
has this place been open?" Kyle asked

"A few weeks now, Yeah people just started comming." Wendy answered.  
"Sweet" Kyle smiled.  
Cartman glared. He didnt care how cool this place looked, It wasent for him.  
He liked being away from these type of places.  
and he fucking hated hip hop music.

He wondered what would happen if he jamed his slayer cd in this place.  
Cartman sat against the wall already wanting to leave.

Kyle loved this place, It looked awesome!  
Like a fucking disco!

Kyle looked to the booth, and grabbed onto Wendy's arm and walked her a little  
aways from Bebe and Cartman and whispered,  
"They dont sell alcohol here do they?" He whispered.  
Wendy's eye's went wide, "Kyle! I didnt know you drank!"  
Kyle saw Cartman's head yank their way.  
"Shh.. I dont" Kyle whispered.  
"Its just.. Cartman.."  
"Ohhh.." Wendy nooded her head.  
"Yeah, Stan told me about that" Wendy whispered.  
"I cant believe he didnt go to his own mom's wedding!" She nodded her head ashamed.  
"And yeah.. I heard about him being hung over that one day.. dont worry, They dont sell alcohol here.  
strickly forbidden" She smiled assuringly.  
Kyle smiled "Thanks" and they headed back to their friends.

"What were you guys talking about?" Cartman frowned.  
"Nothing, Nothing. You want punch? I want punch. I'm thirsty"  
Kyle said quickly, heading for the punch table.

Cartman didnt follow. Didnt want punch.  
Kyle walked over alone, and grabbed himself a cup then realizing Cartman wasent  
behind him. He toke the spooner and made himself a glass then felt his ass get pinched  
he jumped and his cup spilled a little back into the bowl and he whirled around seeing a  
girl In a red and white poka dot blouse, and blue caprease. "Hey, Havent seen you around here"  
She smiled.

"Oh.. Uh... I'm new. Never came here before."  
The girl moved her brown hair onto one side,  
"Oh, youve never been here before? how come?"  
Kyle shrugged "I just never heard of it."

The girl put her finger down Kyle's face "That's cute" she smiled.  
Kyle began feeling really uncomfortable and looked behind for Cartman.  
Didnt see him.

"Oh and I'm Jessica" The girl smiled holding out her hand.  
Kyle contiuned looking behind her for Cartman, then smiled back,  
"Kyle" He said polietly shakeing her hand.

"Hey, You wanna dance?" She asked,  
"Uh, no acctually I have to -"  
"Come on -" she toke his hand leading him to the dancefloor.  
"It's just a dance" she smiled.  
Kyle nervously looked around for Cartman who was nowhere in sight and  
looked at Jessica. _'Well.. He cant be mad at me for just dancing with a girl'_ he thought.  
"Sure" he shrugged, and let her lead him to the dance floor.  


* * *

Cartman gritted his teeth way accross from the room at the club  
watching his boyfriend dance with some preppy little brown haired chick.  
He watched her grab his ass and Him slowly drift away.  
He saw Kyle looking left and right, Looking for him he was guessing.  
Cartman toke another gulp of his drink feeling anger develop inside him.  
_'Thinks I dont see him or something?'  
_He watched Kyle still looking around dancing to the crappy hip hop music.

Cartman rolled his eyes, and faced against the wall takeing another drink.  
This drink wasent fucking doing it.  
He was feeling that need again.

That urging and hasting Need in his stomach that yelled.  
'BURN! feed me alcohol! i NEED the fucking burn!'  
He gulped the coke down faster.

He fucking needed it.  
anywhere.  
He felt like he was going to be fucking sick if he didnt get  
this need taken care of, QUICK.  
He gulped down the rest of his coke and crushed it.  
Despreatly wishing it was the sweet taste of rubbiing alsohol that burned in his  
throat.  
He held his stomach and clenched shut his eyes.

Need... Neeed.. BURRRRNN!!!  
He tightened his fists and looked to the dancefloor.  
Kyle and that one girl were still dancing which made him  
even more pissed off, which made the urge even worse.

Neeed... NNEEEEEEEDD!

Cartman turned to see if there was some fucking alcohol here,  
he could fucking take it, Then he turned and saw a shorter girl looking at him.

"Hi" She smiled.

She had short, short black hair, Light piercing blue eyes, with a black tank top  
and a drink in her hand.  
She leaned against the wall, "What's a guy like you hanging out around here by yourself?"  
Cartman couldnt fucking think straight.

"What's that?!" he asked fast, looking to her drink.  
"Uh.." the girl looked confused, "Tequicella" she answered  
Suddenly Cartman grabbed the drink from her hand and gulped it down  
his throat, one gulp, two, three, four. He yanked his head back and shoved it back to  
her. The girls eyes widdened in supprise.  
"Woah.. Needed that?" She asked starting to laugh.  
Cartman smirked and gave her a small smile, "You have no fucking idea" he said.

The girl smiled, "I'm Tracy" She held out her hand.  
"Uh, Cartman. Er, Eric Cartman."

Tracy shoke his hand slowly, "Wait a minneute.. Are you related to a Lianne Cartman?"  
Cartman's eye's went wide. "Yeah. She's my mom"  
Tracy almost choked on her drink, "Serriously?! Get the fuck outta here!"  
Cartman starred at her confused.

Tracy got this look and smiled waving it away,  
"Me and your mom know eachother."  
"Oh." Cartman said, leaning back against the wall. "How?"  
"We uh.. Used to work together" She said.

Cartman's eyes widdened, "Oh." He answered.  
Tracy smiled, "No supprise. I see where you got your good looks" Tracy put her  
finger through his hair. Cartman suddenly really wanted to leave. This felt so weird.

"Oh, come here sweetie -" Tracy said grabbing Cartman's hand,  
"I cant get you more drinks if you want" she winked at him.

Cartman's angst to leave immediatly dissolved.  
He smiled, "Ok." He looked over to the Dance floor.

Kyle and that one girl werent dancing anymore.. but it didnt matter.  
He didnt see Kyle.  
_'Who cares'_ He shrugged and followed Tracy to the booth.

* * *

_'Where the fuck is he?!'_ Kyle kept asking himself, looking through the crowd.  
He kept getting pushed by people.

He looked lefrt and right and couldnt fucking find him.  
The whole thing with the Jessica girl didnt work out.

After they were done danceing she asked if He had a girlfriend, he said no.  
She almost leaned in to kiss him, But then Kyle stopped her and said he had  
a Boyfriend. Big turn off.  
She glarred and left.

Kyle let it go. Probably another slut anyway.  
Most the girls in here were dressing suggestivly and sudducive.  
He looked around everywhere. Where the fuck could he be?!

Then something of the corner of his eye caught his eye.  
He saw.. Kenny?!  
Kenny accross the dancefloor dancing with two half naked girls.  
Kyle's eyes went wide and he rushed over to him.  
"Kenny? Kenny!" Kyle said.

Kenny looked to him, "Kyle? Hey dude! when did you get here?!"  
"A while ago. Wendy and Bebe invited us. When did you?"  
Kenny shrugged, and pointed to the blonde on the left with pigtails  
and a bright punk tube top. "Candy picked me up."  
Kyle was still amazed that Kenny had a fucking hang over this morning and yet  
he can still manage to come to a club and party again the next night.  
un fucking believeable.

"Hey, Have you seen Cartman anywhere? I was with him, but I cant find him"  
"Cartman? Oh yea, He was with Tracy."  
"Tracy?"  
"Yeah, That black haired chick. I Fucked her twice.  
I called him over to say hi, and he just iggnored me." Kenny shrugged.

Kyle frowned suddenly feeling angry, "Where did him and Tracy go?!"  
He asked sternly.  
Kenny shrugged. "I dunno. wasent paying attention. Uh, I think they left though."  
Kyle's eyes went wide "They fucking left?!"  
Kenny shrugged "I think, Dude Kyle dont worry about it, Cartman probably just needed  
a smoke or something"

Kyle angerily went past him pushing through the ground marching to the front doors.  
He got out, and wasent happy when he didnt see Cartman By the smokers Sec. And even  
more mad when Cartman's fucking car was gone.

* * *

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!  
Chug! Chug! yaaay!"  
Tracy cheered as Cartman finished half a bottle of vodka in less then  
30 secounds.

Cartman smiled in achivemnt to Tracy  
"Fucking told you" he grinned.

Tracy put her hands up.  
"You win. you got me"  
She laughed.

Cartman laughed with her.. He didnt know why he listened  
to Tracy about driving to an alley accross the street from the club.  
The bar's next door and Tracy's 21 so she could buy.

Cartman also really didnt want Kyle catching him..  
But he had to do this, he had too.  
Last time. This was his last fucking time then he'd be done he told himself.

"Fucking talented" Tracy giving him a high five.  
Cartman high fived her. "Damn straight" he smiled, Grabbing a whisky out of the bag,  
she had just purchased.

He felt sooo much better that the urge was gone.  
so much better that need had just dizzolved.  
He hated that gut feeling more then anything.

Tracy suddenly put her arm's around Cartman's neck and Cartman  
shot up in supprise stareing at her.  
She smiled, "You know, I like the bigger guys."  
Cartman frowned, "The bigger guys?" He repeated  
"Yeah." She grinned and put her finger through his hair, then ran accross  
the bruise on his neck.

She lifted the collar part of his T shirt down and sighed.  
Cartman noticed this and glarred. How was the bruise so fucking obvious.  
"I know how you feel" she said not takeing her eyes off the bruise.  
"You do?"  
"Yeah.. That's how I got started on this shit, you know?" She said looking to  
the bottles.

Cartman looked down to the bottles, still Unaware Tracy had her arms around him.  
"They never fucking believe you.." She continued.

"And he hits and hits, and never fucking stops, and if you tell someone  
they'll make it ten times fucking worse" she said stareing at the bruise.

Cartman stared into her blue eyes.. She was completely right.  
Then she finnaly looked up to him,  
"But.." She put her red painted fingernail finger over his lips,  
"Were not alone" she whispered, then slowly leaned in.

Cartman got inches from her lips then backed up and put his hands to his head.  
and fingers through his hair.  
Tracy frowned, "What?"  
"Nothing, Nothing." Cartman said heading towards his Car.  
Tracy followed him, "No, whats wrong?!"  
Cartman rolled his eyes, "Dude, I'm Gay Ok. I'm not into girls."  
Tracy let out a small laugh and held onto her throat,  
"Your fucking kidding right?!"

"No" Cartman kept his stare.  
Tracy crossed her arms unconvinced, "Nice lie, what the fuck did I do?  
Am I not pretty enough for you is that it? Am I not fucking skinny enough?!"

Cartman glarred, "I'm am serriously fucking Gay! Ok, That Guy you saw me come in here with,  
The guy with the big red hair is my boyfriend"

Tracy toke a step back, "He was your boyfriend?"  
"yeah.."

Tracy rolled her eyes and walked by him,  
"We'll he was much hotter then you anyway" she said pushing past him.  
Cartman frowned looking to her, "Bitch!" he called out.  
"Queer!" she flipped him off.

Cartman glared, then looked down, just realizing There were still four bottles in the bag  
Tracy paid for. He grinned and snatched the bag heading for the car.

* * *

Kyle looked down to his knees.  
"Thanks for giving me a ride Kenny.." He said without even looking at him.  
Kenny looked to him. Turns out Kenny's cousin was there who had a car and let Kenny  
use it. Red and beat up, but atleast it worked.  
"Yeah. Cartman's a real fucking ass for leaving you there."  
Kyle didnt respond.

Kenny nooded his head, "And with Tracy Guiger. Fucking slut."  
Kyle looked to Kenny sadly.  
"Kenny.. You dont think Cartman would ever.. Cheat on me right?"

Kenny looked to Kyle and grinned, "Dude, you worry about that shit WAY to much"  
Kyle frowned, "Yeah but this time I have a good reason to worry! He drove  
off with a whore what am I suppose to think?!"

Kenny sighed. "Kyle dont worry. He wont."  
"How do you know?!"  
"Beacuse he's gay. He doesnt like girls.. at all like that."

Kyle frowned looking out the window.  
Kenny frowned again, "Remember when in the 9th grade, Cartman  
fucked my Ex Girlfriend, Uh the slut, uh.. Oh yeah, Tammy Warner?"  
"Yeah.."  
"Well uh.. I dont think im suppose to tell you this but um..  
Before he came out and shit, and did shit with her.. When they were like  
you know, fucking, she was moaning his name, you know to get it more  
hott, then he moaned your name. total turn off.  
That's how that fucking ended" Kenny smiled thinking back.

Kyle starred at Kenny in disbelief "He said my name! Dude!  
That's like.. SIck, sweet and.. fucking twisted."  
"yeah I know.. DUde, Cartman loves you Ok? I known the dude my whole  
life. He has no attraction to girls. Just you. always been you."

Kyle smiled, "Thanks Kenny" he smiled.  
Kenny patted his back, and continued their way home.

* * *

Cartman swung his door open. Fucking relief he wasent drunk  
when he started driving. Or it takes alot of fucking alcohol to get him wasted.  
He opened the door to screaming,

"I'm sorry Rick! I'm Sorry! I didnt mean too -"  
BANK

"You deserve that you fucking bitch!  
Look what you did!"  
"I'm sorry I-"  
Smack.

Cartman felt a queez in his stomach as he headed up the stairs and the sound got louder and  
louder. He quickly fled to his room, slamming the door, turning on his Cd player,  
waiting impatiently for it to turn on, as the screaming continued.

"Your a fucking disgrace! your lucky I married your ass!"

Cartman plopped in his headphone's turning up the volume so loud that  
it acctually hurt his ear drums. But he didnt car.  
He laid his back onto his bed and opened a new bottle and gulped it down, once, twice..  
He shut off his light laying in darkness while Rock music filled his ears and alcohol fulled his system.  
_'Just lay here.. and hopefully soon it will all be over.. hopefully.. it will all be fucking over.'  
_

* * *

**Authors note:  
**I feel like I got my old spark back.  
Toke me forever to fucking write all that but  
It was totally worth it. :)  
write more tomorow (Maybe.. Its friday and I'm having a friend over so, No promises)  
I love my readers with my whole fucking heart! lol.

I know I say that every A.N but its the truth!  
i appreaciate every single one of you so much!  
It goves me a reason, if you dudes stopped id be like, ugh, fuck this  
and not write as much.  
But i serriously so appreaciate every comment! Anyway, hope you liked it! :D


	23. Chapter 23 Seeking Help

Kyle paced in his room.  
Kenny just dropped him off.

Even though Kenny assured him, Cartman  
loved him more then anyone, he was still nervous  
about this Tracy.

Kyle sat on his bed, and tapped his fingers on his knee.  
It kept bugging him.  
He felt so angry that his boyfriend just left him there.  
Just left.

Kyle sighed.  
He didnt know which He felt worse about.  
The fact Cartman drove off with a whore or the fact  
he could get alcohol one way or another.  
The thought made his heart squeeze.  
He hasent been the same sense he's started that.

He hasent been the same in a long time.  
Kyle got up from his bed and started pacing again.

It got to the point where Kyle couldnt even tell what Cartman was thinking  
anymore. At times, He was sometimes afraid of him.. Yeah he usualy got mad  
easily before but now.. he's just so fucking dark and fierce about it.  
He didnt like that side of Cartman.

Kyle sat back down on his bed again.  
He couldnt take it.  
He couldnt sleep without an explanation for what happened.  
Kyle dialed in Cartman's number and held the phone to his ear.

_"RIIIIING"_Kyle hung up.

"RIIIIING"

"RII- CLick, You have reached the voicemail of.. Er-"

_He frowned.  
'Cartman fucking iggnored my call!'_Kyle dialed his number in again.

"RIIIIING"

"RII- click. You have reached-"

"Damn it" Kyle muttered hanging up the phone angerily.

He knew Cartman iggnored his call.  
If it was off It would go straight to voice mail, and if  
he didnt hear the phone would ring four times.  
Kyle groaned putting his hand to his head.

"Why is he fucking iggnoreing me?!" He asked himself outloud.  
He stared at the phone which gave him no responce.|  
Then he thought for a moment then dialed in Kenny's home number.  
He should be home by now.

_"RIIIIIING"  
_"RIIII, Click, Hello?"

Kyle smiled "Hey Kenny"  
"Hey, Uh.. Didn I jus drop you off?"  
"Yeah, yea but uh, Kenny can you do a favor for me?"  
"What?"  
"Uh.. Ok. Can you call Cartman for me?"  
"WHy?"  
"Beacuse he's iggnoreing my calls and I..  
I dont know, I just, After tonight, I just  
want to see how he is.  
Like, if he's mad at me or something, can you please just call him?"

Kyle heard Kenny smirk,  
"Dude, Your overreacting. you dudes are fine.  
and you dont know for sure that he iggnored your call."  
"Come on dude just please call him"  
He pleaded.

Kenny was silent for a moment, then asked,  
"WHat am I suppose to say?"  
"I dont know, Make small talk. I just want to see  
how he's feeling and uh.. whatever."

The other line was quiet then said,  
"Kyle, you worry way too fucking much" Kenny mocked.  
Kyle frowned,  
"Dude, Just please call him" he said sternly.

"Ah. Ok, Ok, Ok fine."  
Kenny was about to click a button but Kyle stopped him.  
"Wait, wait Kenny, Put us on three way."  
"Kay."

Kenny entered in Cartman's cell number.  
"Sheesh." He whispered to himself.  
putting the phone to his ear and clicking connect.

"RIIIIIING"  
"Kyle you there?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok, Shh."  
"RIIIIIING"  
"Ok"

"RIIIIING"  
"Told you he wont pick up." Kenny smirked.  
"Well I-"  
Click "Hello?" a weak voice answered and Kyle immediatly  
topped talking.

"Uh.." Kenny froze.  
"Cartman?" Kenny asked.

Silence went by and Kenny could hear Cartman take the phone  
away and start coughing and come back to the phone.  
"What do you want?" He asked in a quiet, Un-Cartman like voice.

"I um.. jus askin.. you Ok?"

Silence filled the phone. A few secounds went by.  
"Cartman..?" Kenny asked  
No responce.

"Cartman?!" Kenny asked again.  
a blow came onto the phone,  
"Oh sorry. What?"

"Dude.. Are you ok?"  
Kenny heard Cartman groan.  
"Yeah. Fine." He said.

"Uh.. Ok, Well Kyle was wondering where you went-"  
Kenny heard Cartman grumble smomething under his breath unpleasently.  
"Huh?"  
"Oh, Uh, Nothin. I uh. Just, you know."

Kenny and Kyle could hear in the backround screaming.  
Yelling of Rick and Crying of lianne..  
'Oh my god..' Kenny thought to himself.  
But he.. really, really didnt want to bring it up.

"You jus.. You know?" Kenny repeated slowly.  
"Yeah." Cartman answered.

"Uh.. Ok. Wella, Kyle said he called and you-"  
"Oh my god." Cartman inturupted in a deep voice.  
"What?"  
"I Jus.. Uh.. Ah man.."  
"What? whats wrong?!"  
"Nothing I uh.. Dizzy.. Gotta.. ahh.." All the sudden a click went on  
informing he hung up.

A few secounds went by before Kyle spoke to make sure Cartman wasent  
still on the phone.  
"What the hell?" Asked Kyle as speechless Kenny.

Neither of them spoke a word for about eight secounds.  
"Dude.." Kyle finnaly said,  
"Did, You hear them in the backround?"

"..yeah."

"Dude.."

The phone went silent again.  
"Kenny, what if something happened to him?!  
What if Rick's hurting him right now?! What if-"  
"CALM DOWN! Kyle, He's probably not hurting Cartman,  
Rick's got Cartman's mom now. Plus, Cartman can fend for himself."

Kyle looked to the ground, He still felt really worried.  
Kenny couldnt sense this and said, "I'm sure he's fine."  
"No.." Kyle said quietly.  
"Your not. You cant be sure. At that house there's no way  
you can be sure.. Kenny we have to help him! He have to fucking do something!"  
"Kyle theres nothin we can do!"  
"So what?! Were suppose to go around acting like everything's ok when Cartman's  
bruises are getting worse and worse!?  
I'm suppose to stand by and watch my boyfriend get beat and drink to death huh?!  
Beacuse I wont do it! I wont fucking do it!"

Kenny was silent.  
He was at a loss of words.  
He looked down to the floor.. He remembered when he was in the  
same sittuation with his dad.. he wished he had someone like Kyle  
who could've been there for him through it.

"Kenny we have to do something.." Kenny could swear he heard Kyle's voice  
crack on the last word. Was he.. Crying?  
He couldnt be..

"Kenny, Rick's tearing him appart" Kyle said, breathing low, and chokeing on his words.  
Kenny's chest sunk.. god he hated hearing people cry.  
It was his biggest weakness.  
He couldnt handle tears.

"Do what your gunna do" Kenny shrugged.  
guessing Kyle would do whatever he wanted with his permition or not.  
Kyle made a tiny smile.

* * *

Lianne opened her her sour black eye that instantly felt wattery the secound  
she opened it. She lifted herself up, and found herself on her kitchen floor.  
Bowls were spread everywhere from her and Rick's last "Fight"

Lianne toke her knee's into her arms and rested her head in them letting  
her long brown hair hang down.  
'This wasent suppose to happen..  
This wasent suppose to happen.'

She looked around her kitchen, which used  
to be clean. Things were now knocked over, Ketchup was scattered  
accross the floor, and there were about five or six pan's on the floor.

Lianne held her grip to her legs tighter and felt her arm swell up.  
She liftted a part of her pink robe down and saw a black and blue bruise.  
He twisted it looking onto the side. She stared at it and sighed sadly.  
Feeling like she was going to cry again.  
She rubbed her eyes slowly getting up from her kitchen floor quietly going  
upstairs to her room. She looked at Saw rick in her bed with the Tv left on.  
She sighed again and leaned against the door way.

Lianne stared at her new husband.  
_"It wasent suppose to be like this"_ she whispered.

She looked at him, feeling the bruises on her stomach and theigh as she leaned against the doorway.  
Rick was a good guy she thought.  
He was a really nice guy.  
He made her feel special and toke her to fancy restrounts and movies  
and like her past life of being a whore didnt even matter anymore.  
She wanted to give up all the men in her life for him.  
For once she felt loved. Really loved

Lianne looked away from Rick, not standing to look at him.  
And she's also wanted what was best for Eric.  
She always felt so horable.. He had to grow up with no father.  
No male influence on him.. all he's wanted was a dad.  
She finnaly goves him one and it had to be RIck.

She sighed again slowly walking by her son's room.  
She just wanted what was best for him.

She slowly opened the door and saw bottle's all over  
his ground. Vodka and whisky bottles. Everywhere.

She looked to him, Laying from his desk, with his head  
laid back from his chair holding a brown bottle.  
Lianne looked sadly to her soon.  
_'Look what I've done'_

She slowly looked back and shut Cartman's door quietly.  
"It's all my fault" She whispered.  
Lianne dropped to her knee's leaning against her son's door, holding  
her legs in her hands.  
"I'm a bad mother." She tole herself.  
She looked back down to her wrists which spiked with pain each time  
something touches it.

'I should have listened to him'  
She store down at the bruises.  
"I should have listened to him" She whispered.

* * *

(Next morning)

Kyle shivvered that morning looking to his watch for the thousanth time.  
"Come on.." He complained, pacing around his porch.  
"Come on" He nagged a few secounds later.

Stareing at the watch, Cartman was 25 minneutes late.  
Kyle put his fingers through his hair takeing a deep breath.  
'I cant be late,  
I cant fucking be late.'

Kyle sat on the porch hopeing that would calm his nerves down a bit but  
it didnt. He got back up and started pacing again.  
"Come on.." He mumbled.

27 minneutes late.  
Kyle rolled his eyes.  
He wondered If Cartman was picking him up today.. Maybe  
he was mad at him and wasent picking him up.  
He groaned and toke out his cellphone Calling Stan's phone.

"RIIIING, Cluck. Hello?"  
He answered on first ring.

"Hey Stan" Kyle smiled.  
"Hey dude, whats up?"  
"Nothing.. Hey um, I know this is sort of last minneute and you  
probably have to go pick up Wendy or something but um..  
Could you get me on your way back?"

"Uh.. Kyle? Doesnt Cartman bring you to school."  
Kyle rolled his eyes "Yeah but I dont know what the fuck's going on with him right now."  
Stan sighed, "Ok. Be there in like three minneutes. No Wendy's not here, She's getting  
a ride with Bebe. She has a new car or something so she wanted to pick her up."

"Oh. Um, Ok. Thanks dude."  
"Yeah, No prob."  
Kyle hung up.

He was so lucky to have a good friend like Stan..  
But what the fuck was up with Cartman?!  
The strange 3 way call last night kept replaying in his head.  
And he hates to think about it.. But Kyle was pretty sure Cartman  
was drinking.. I mean he had the slur in his tone. But he seemed more..Out of it.  
Kyle brushed his fingers through his hair.  
He hated fucking thinking about it.

"BEEP BEEP!" Kyle looked up and saw Stan's Blue Car parked infront of him.  
Kyle smiled and headed for Stan's car.  
Stan smiled back as Kyle got in and buckled his seatbelt.  
Stan started to drive off.

"Thanks again dude" Kyle smiled.  
"Yeah whatever" Stan grinned back.

Kyle's smile didnt last long though.. a few secounds  
later he couldnt help but look out the window in a deep faze.  
He couldnt stop thinking about Cartman, thoughts like,  
'What is he doing now?' and 'What the fuck happened with that One chick?'

Stan noticed his deep thinking and coocked his head. "You Ok?"  
Kyle jumped a little, being caught of gaurd. "Oh, um Yeah."  
Stan stared at him unconvinced.  
"No dude, whats wrong?" He pressed, takeing a turn.  
"Stan, nothing."  
Stan rolled his eyes "Come on Kyle, Dont be lame.  
Something's wrong, whats up?"

Kyle was silent a moment then looked to Stan.  
_'Well.. Maybe, He'd have some good advice on this'_ He decided

"Uh.. Ok. Well. It's About Carman -"  
Stan slamed his hands onto the steeringwheel  
"Christ, Here we go again" He complained

Kyle frowened, "WHAT?!"  
Stan's eyes went wide, he didnt mean to say that out loud.  
"Oh uh nothing, Sorry dude"  
"No! If you dont want to hear it, FINE!" Kyle crossed his arms looking angerily out the window.

Stan sighed, "Dude, I'm sorry I didnt mean it like that"  
Kyle remained silent.  
"Kyle.. He just puts you through so much shit you know?  
Its just kinda bugs me sometimes."

Kyle's face soffened and looked to Stan.  
He knew Stan meant well..  
Kyle uncrossed his arms.

"It's alright" he said looking down.  
Stan looked back to the road, "But Dude, I really want to know. what happened?"  
Kyle looked to his fingers wondering if Stan was really interested or just wanted to make  
him feel better.  
He was going to tell him anyway.  
He needed another opinion besides Kenny on this.

"Ok, So me and Cartman went to a club last night and-"  
"YOU GUYS WENT TO A CLUB?!" Stan interupted with wide eyes.  
"Yeah."  
"Dude, You guys dont go to clubs!  
Cartman fucking hates those things!"  
"Yeah I know, But Your girlfriend and Bebe invited us"

"Oh.. OOh, You mean that new club, Uh.. The one the planiterium used to be?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh, Yeah I know that one. Wendy asked me to go yesterday but I had football practice.  
Where did you see them?"  
"Burger king." Kyle shrugged.

Silence went by then Stan looked to Kyle uncomfortably.  
"Um.. Kyle?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Uh.. was Wendy eating anything?"

Kyle looked to his friend sadly. He knew where he was getting at.  
"Uh.. She said she already ate."  
Stan looked down to his knees then back on the road.

Kyle put his hand on Stan, "Dude, dont worry, She's going to have  
to eat sometime"  
Stan sighed, "I know. I keep trying you know, But she keeps going on  
about how fat she is. I try my best and tell her she's beautiful, but she wont  
listen" Stan looked down sadly.

Kyle stared to him, "Maybe you should get her some help"  
Stan looked to him, "What do you mean?"  
"I dont know.. Tell the conculer about it, She doesnt have to know it was you.  
Just some teachers will be watching her and stuff, and if she doesnt eat, just call her  
parents, Dude they did the same thing so Samy Webner remember?"

Stan looked down again, "Dude, I dont want to rat her out.  
Haveing people follow her around and shit, i'd feel bad."  
"Yeah it sounds bad, but it will help her. She needs to eat Stan.  
You'll be saving her." He said.

Stan sighed, "I'll think about it." he finnaly said.  
It toke Kyle a moment then he realized.  
_'Maybe, I should take my own advice'_ He told himself.

Stan looked to Kyle "Sorry Dude, I stopped your story.  
So then what happened?"  
"Oh yeah, Ok So then I met this girl jessica and she asked to Dance  
and I'm like Sure you know. Why not?  
Then after we dance I look for Cartman and he's not there.  
I found Kenny and asked if he seen him and he said he felt with some girl."

Stan's eyes went wide stareing to Kyle in disbelief, "Get the fuck out of here"  
"No I'm serrious! So his fucking car was gone, and I had to get Kenny to drive me home -"  
"Wait, Kenny doesnt have a car"  
"I know, He borrowed his cousins."  
"Oh."  
"So anyway, I called him when I got home and he iggnored my call twice  
so I asked Kenny to three way and he fucking picks up his call" Kyle rolls his eyes.  
"Then he acted all weird.." He continued.

"Like spacing out.. Dude, I think he was drinking again, I could barley understand what he  
was saying, and was really quiet... Dude, I could Hear Cartman's Stepdad in the backround screaming  
at his mom and a loud banging noise, and his mom's scream."

Stan's mouth dropped open, then quickly looked to the road then back to Kyle.  
"Then, Uh I forgot what happened next but um, Kenny was saying something then Cartman  
said something weird then, something, I'm dizzy, then he hung up."

Stan's mouth still hung open with wide eyes.  
"Dude!" He finnaly said.  
"I know.."

"Oh my god.. Kyle.."  
"Yeah."  
"Wow."

Silence toke over the car and Stan finnaly pulled into the parking lot of the school.  
That felt like the longest fucking ride to school ever.  
They got out of the Car and Stan and Kyle walked together, Kyle looking down to the ground.  
"Kyle.. That's bad." Stan said.  
Kyle's eyes remained to the ground "I know."

* * *

Kyle got all his stuff gathered up from his locker, then slammed it.  
He sighed and leaned his forhead onto his locker.  
Was Cartman mad at him? Was he mad at Cartman? He couldnt figgure it out.  
He walked around the corner glancing at his locker, noticing he wasent there.  
He sighed again and turned to walk away, and Kenny stod there.  
"Hey" he said.  
"Hey"  
"So um.." Kenny glanced Behind Kyle at Cartman's locker  
"He not here?" He asked.  
Kyle shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck looking down.

"Dude.. Rick and his mom were fighting worse then my parents."  
Kyle looked up to him but said nothing.  
"Dont worry dude" Kenny said, reading his mind.  
Kyle looked back to the ground.

"He didnt say he was mad at you or anythin" Kenny said trying to cheer him up.  
Kyle didnt look up from the ground, "Yeah but he didnt say he was not mad at me either"  
Kenny store to him.

"Hey dudes" Stan showed Up.  
Kenny smiled "Hey"  
Kyle looked up to Stan, forcing a smile.  
"Kyle, you have to help me study for that labrotory test.  
I think I'm way behind and the test is on thursday"  
Kyle shrugged "Ok."  
Stan looked to his sad friend then at Kenny.  
Kenny shrugged and looked down also.

Stan tightened his fists.  
He fucking hated Cartman.  
_'Cartman is the fucking reason Kyle's feeling  
bad, which makes Kenny feel bad and me feel bad.  
He makes everyone fucking feel bad!'_

Stan looked over behind them and to Cartman's locker.  
Wasent there.  
Stan looked back to Kyle  
_'Probably best the fatass isnt here anyway'_

"You got all your stuff?" Stan asked trying to change the subject.  
"yeah" Kyle said dully, still doozing to the floor  
"Hey Stan" A voice behind him cheered and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
Stan smiled, "Hey Wendy"  
If anyone could brighten Stan's day it was Wendy.  
Wendy looked to Kenny and Kyle who were looking down.

She turned worried, "What's wrong?" She asked.  
Kenny looked up to her "Nothin" he responded.  
Kyle didnt bother looking up.

Wendy looked to Stan for info,  
'I'll tell you later' he mouthed.  
Wendy nooded.

"So Kyle.." Wendy began,  
"Did you like the club last night?" She smiled, trying to brighten the mood.  
Little did she know, That just made it worse.  
Kyle clenged. "It was great" he said still looking down.  
Wendy looked sadly to him, Then to Stan.  
Stan shrugged, Though he knew full well what was wrong.  
"Well um.. Ok.." She said suddenly feeling akward.  
"Uh.. I'm going to go see Bebe" She said and walked off.  
Stan looked to Kyle and stod beside him,  
"Kyle it's ok. Everything's probably Ok."  
"Dude.." Kyle said quietly.  
"You didnt hear Cartman on the phone last night.  
It wasent Ok."

The Bell rang for everyone to get to class.  
Kyle didnt look to Stan, just walked to Next piriod.  
Stan watched Kyle walk away then look to Kenny.  
"Eh. He'll get over it. He's always hung over about Cartman."  
Stan shrugged "I guess your right"  
"Come on" Kenny lead, Trying to lead him to his first class."

* * *

None.  
Cartman hasent been to Any of the classes him and Kyle had together.  
Kyle held his head in his hand and looked at the clock.  
Almost lunch.  
Good. He could never think straight when he was distracted about something.  
he tapped his fingers.  
Kyle decided Cartman didnt come to school today.  
Obviously.  
But what does that mean? what happened last night?  
Kyle tapped his fingers again looking to the clock.  
Three minneutes to lunch.  
Mrs. Moore Kept going to about Prokareotic cells, Kyle wasent paying much attention.  
Not like it mattered. He learned this stuff in sixth grade.. He was way ahead of the kids in  
his class then he should be. He once got offered to go ahead a few grades but declined.  
He didnt want to leave his friends.  
Kyle tapped his pencil to the desk. He kept wondered if he should stop by at Cartman's  
after school.. But he really didnt want to see Rick.  
But Kyle really wanted to See Cartman..  
He wondered if he should just call Cartman?  
But what if he doesnt want to talk to him, like iggnores his call again?  
Kyle wondered if he called again if he would get annoying.  
Kyle slamed his head in his hands. He hated thinking to much,  
He felt like a girl when it came to these problems.  
Always parinoid, always brought up What if's. It drove himself crazy.

"BRRIIIIING!"

Everyone got up from their desks and headed for lunch.  
Kyle got up from his and followed everyone else.  
Thank god it was lunch time.  
Maybe his friends could help him out.  
Kyle glared, But he knew Stan wouldnt want to hear about it.  
Oh well.

Kyle went to his locker grabbing his kosher lunch his mom packed him and shut  
it heading for the cafeteria.  
He entered and it was loud as usual.  
everyone talking at once. Gave him a headache.

Kyle sat down at his table where Stan and Kenny were already settled in.  
Stan smiled, "Hey dude"  
Kyle gave a small smile back. "Hey"

Stan and Kenny talked while Kyle was gone about how  
they should try and cheer him up.  
"Hey dude, we were thinking, like after school we should go to the  
Hockey game tonight. I think were facing denver."

Kyle opened the bag to his sandwhich.  
"Nah, I have a lot of homework to catch up on anyways" he lied.  
"Thanks though" he added.  
Stan smiled sypatheticly.

"Hey guys" Wendy smiled behind them and sat next to Stan.  
"hey" Stan smiled.  
Bebe was behind her and sat next to Kyle.  
"hey" She smiled to him.  
Kyle frowned rolling his eyes, "Hi." He said stiffly,  
Bebe didnt notice.

Stan looked to Wendy. Who had no food.  
"Wendy.." Stan said in a warning tone.  
She looked to him.  
"Where's your food?" he asked.  
Wendy looked down to the table avoiding eye contact.  
"I um, Ate at home."  
Stan frowned, "You always say that"  
Wendy frowned back, "WHat?! I do"

Stan sighed and put his hand to his head.  
"Wendy.." He said slowly.  
"We need to talk." He said.

Wendy's face turned red, like she was about to cry.  
"Your.. Your breaking up with me?" She asked unbelieveably.  
Stan's eyes went wide, "No! No, no, no, no, no! No, It's not that!" He said  
quickly with a nervous laugh.  
Wendy let out a sigh of relief and smiled, "Stan! dont scare me like that!"  
"WHy did you think that?!"  
"Stan, Everyone knows what 'we need to talk' means" she said moving her fingers  
down for perenthisis.  
"Hah, no uh, thats not what I meant."

Wendy smiled, "Kay good" She looked to the table then back at him and smiled.  
"Well, what do you want to talk about?"  
Stan looked to Everyone at their table "Uhh.."  
He looked back to Wendy.  
"Actually, In privet."

Wendy's eyes went wide, and she looked to Bebe.  
Bebe gave a supprised look to her to, then waved as if to say, 'see what he wants'  
"Uh.." Wendy said nervously.  
"Ok." She said.

Stan got up and toke Wendy's hand leading her away from the cafetira.  
Kyle, Bebe and Kenny watched them walk away.  
"I wonder what their going to talk about" Bebe said.  
Noone answered.  
Then Bebe turned to Kyle  
"So.." She grinned.

Kyle put his hand to his head.  
_'Not this again'_

"Where's your boyfriend?" She asked grinning.  
"Uh.. Not here" he said flat.

"Oh, and why is that?" She smiled.  
Kyle rubbed his forehead.  
"Sick" He excused.  
"Oh."

Bebe was still grinning and kept looking Kyle up and down.  
It always bothered him when she looked at him like that.  
Except around Cartman, He loves seeing him getting all jelous  
and he talks all offensive to her to make her back off he loves that.  
Kyle's chest felt tugged at the thought of Cartman.  
He missed him.. He hasent been here one day and he already missed him.  
How messed up was that, he wondered.  
Kyle wondered what Cartman was doing..

"So, Did you like the club?" Bebe smiled.  
Kyle polietly smiled back, secretly wishing behind the smile  
she'd leave him alone. "Yeah, It was alright" he said.  
"You know, me and you should go some time" she grinned.  
Kyle quietly pulled a piece of curl on his hair.  
When will she fucking get the meaning of the word "Gay" ?

"Uh, Yea. Maybe" he lied.  
Bebe grinned.

* * *

Stan lead Wendy into the halls, it was empty.  
Either people were still eating or in class.  
Stan let go of Wendy's hand.  
She looked to him worringly.  
"What's wrong Stan?" she asked him.  
Stan sighed and looked down to the floor wondering how he should  
put this.  
"Wendy I.. I'm worried about you" Stan said takeing her hand.  
Wendy toke a step back with her eyes opened wide.. she knew what he meant.  
She knew where this was going. "What do you mean?" She asked, pretending not to  
have a clue.

"Wendy, You know what I mean.  
You havent eaten anything in the past few weeks and  
your going to end up in the hospital if you keep going like this"  
Wendy frowned, "I have been eating!"  
Stan frowned back, "Wendy dont lie to me! I know you havent! YOUR MOM CALLED ME!"  
Wendy's eyes went wide.. "What?" She asked in a tiny voice.  
Stan sighed.

"Your mom got my number from your phone and said she was worried and asked me  
if youve been eating at school, beacuse at home you always say you have a big lunch."

Wendy let go of Stan's hand "What did you tell her."  
Stan stared, "I told her the truth Wendy"

"STAN!" Wendy threw her arms in the air  
"How could you?!" She yelled stepping farther away from him.  
Stan quickly got up to her and toke her shoulders,  
"Wendy you have to stop! I love you! You cant do this to yourself!"  
Stan started developing tears.. Wendy's face soffened sadly looking  
to her boyfriend.  
"Stan.." She said softly, but didnt know what to say.  
"Wendy.." Stan said holding her close with glassy eyes,  
"You are beautiful. Why cant you see that?" He asked quietly.

Wendy starred at him in disbelief and her heart burned.  
"I.." She began but no words came out.  
"You look amazing" he whispered.

Wendy stared at him, and looked away.  
"I just.." She looked back to him.  
"I'm sorry" She said.  
Stan held onto her closer "Wendy please.. Stop doing this. please"  
Wendy stared at him in his sad eyes.  
"I.. um.." she began.  
She looked deep into his eyes,  
"Ok" she said quietly

Stan smiled and hugged her.  
Wendy slowly hugged back holding him close.

* * *

Kyle swung his bag onto his back walking away from school.  
Stan offered to drive him home but he said no, saying he needed the excersize.  
But really, He wanted to make a quick stop.  
He thought about this enough.  
_'If I really love him, I wont let this happen anymore.  
I have to do something'_ he thought to himself

He walked closer and closer to the place.  
He still hadent figgured out weather he should stop at Cartman's  
house. He had a strong urge to, but his gut feeling of fear held him back.  
If Rick and his mom sounded that bad on the phone, imagine what they sounded  
like in real life.

Kyle looked up he was almost there.  
'I have to do this.' he said, convincing himself  
not to turn back.  
'This is the right thing to do.'

Kyle got to the door.  
He swung it open.  
Door to the police station.

He walked in, and it smelled like air conditioning and cleaning spray.  
Cop's left and right walked around.  
_'I have to do this'_ he told himself again, feeling nervous.

He got to the front and saw a Lady in a red vest with brown hair pulled up into  
a bun typing on the computer.  
"Uh.. Excuse me?" Kyle asked.  
The women looked up and smiled.  
"Oh, hello. How can I help you?"  
"I uh.."  
Kyle sighed. _'No turning back now.'  
_'I want to report a man abbusing his son and wife..'  
The women looked to Kyle with wide eyes and typed something in on her computer.  
she dialed in some numbers and held it up to her ear,  
"You can have a seat over there" she instructed him, to the chairs.  
Kyle nooded and sat down.

The women talked on the phone and Kyle looked out the window.  
_'It's the right thing to do'_ he told himself  
_'Then this will all stop'_

The women hung up the phone,  
"Young man?" she called to him.  
Kyle looked.  
"Officer Carver will be with you in one moment" she said.  
"Ok" Kyle answered.

He looked to his shoes, feeling nervous as hell.  
If he's doing the right thing, Why does it feel so wrong?  
"Hey" someone said infront of him,  
Kyle looked up and saw an officer, "You want on an abbusing suspect?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hm. Come into my office" He said, walking away.  
Kyle followed.  
Kyle past other police officers offices, Back there there were phones  
ringing and papers everywhere.

Then they opened his door, with a black nametag written on it  
"Officer Brent Carver"

Kyle followed him inside.  
"Have a seat" Officer said gesturing to the chair accross from his desk.  
Kyle sat down.  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
"Oh uh, Nick"  
"well, Ok Nick. So um, Tell me what you know."  
"Ok" Kyle put his hands together.  
"I know a kid from South park Highschool who's mom recently married  
this guy. the kid's name is Eric Cartman and he's told me that his new dad  
beats him almost every night, and now beats his mom. Ive seen the bruises"

"Wai, wai, wait a minneute. Eric Cartman? Isnt that Lianne Cartman's son?"  
"yeah."  
"She got married?!"  
"Yeah."  
Officer Carver sat back in his seat with a sly grin.  
"Well I'll be damned. Who woulda thought."

"So um.. Yeah.  
This guy is really dangerous, I just uh,  
Wanted to bring that to your attention."  
Officer Carver sat up from his chair,  
"Well thanks Nick. We'll check it out tonight,  
if this guy is like what he says he is, He'll be locked up  
by tonight."  
Kyle smiled "Thanks"  
"No problem."  
Kyle headed for the door, then turned around,  
"Wait, dont you want their address or something?"  
"Oh no its Ok. I know where she lives."  
Kyle stared at him.  
Kyle shrugged and went out the door.  
He probably had sex with her too along with almost every other  
guy in town.

He walked out of the police station  
"I did it" Kyle smiled.  
_'Now It can finnaly be over'_Cartman clutched onto his head.  
Fucking Migrane.  
He felt like his room was spinning.  
Thank god the arugeing stoped.  
Thank god the fucking argueing stopped.  
But Cartman didnt get too excited.  
This always happened, They fought,  
Then later would start up again.  
Most likely at night.  
Cartman sighed. He fucking hated this life.  
So badly. He just wanted to crawl into his own grave  
and barry himself alive.

This Need grew stronger every fucking day.  
He wrapped himself into his blankets.  
He's been in bed all day.  
No use of getting up.  
drinking all day.  
Deppressed all day.  
All the lights were blocked out.

He had to wait another whole year to be fucking 18.  
He groaned. This was the moment, he has truely acctually wanted to die.  
He serriously really wanted too.  
It sounded happy to him.  
Just to not feel anymore. Not feel the need, not feel the pain,  
Not feel.. anything. just die.  
It imagined it and it was wonderful.  
But no, God forced him to live with this molesting abbusing asshole.  
He threw his arms over his head.  
He fucking hated god.  
He hated him.  
He hated him with every gut feeling he had.  
He didnt care if he would go to hell for thinking this.  
He just didnt care.  
He was already living in hell already.

Cartman heard a loud knocking on the door and a mumbled voice.  
Another loud knock which panged to Cartman's head.  
He slowly got up from the bed opening the door, peeking down the stairs.  
"POLICE!" The voice called, Then he watched Rick come and open the door.  
He smiled, "Oh um, hello officers, WHat can I do ya for?"  
The officer didnt smile back, just looked onto a pad of paper.

"We got a complaint from an annonomous boy from South park Highschool  
that there's some physical abuse around here"

Rick's eyes went wide with supprise "What?!" he asked with his mouth open  
pretending to be shocked. "Why thats.. Thats just not true!"

"Sir, Mind if we look around a little bit?"  
The officer asked, "Not at all, come in, come in.  
This has gotta be a misunderstanding"

The officer in the black uniform walked into the house.  
"Can we talk to your wife and kid?"  
"There's no abuse around here officer"  
"Can we Talk to your wife and kid ?"

"Oh um. Not at all. sure thing"  
Rick started up the stairs, heading for Their room and Cartman sped off into his own.  
Rick opened the door to His and Lianne's room.  
"Sweetie?" Rick asked in a sweet voice he never used sense the first hit to the head.  
Lianne looked over and saw the police officer.

The poliece officer's eyes went wide when he saw the black eye and brown bruise on her  
arm. Lianne stod up, "Oh, hello officer"  
"What's going on?" She asked Rick.  
"Apparently some jokester decided to make a false report that theres physical abbuse going  
on here."  
"Oh" Lianne looked from The officer to Rick.  
"Lianne Cartman, mind if I ask you a few questions alone?"  
"Oh, certainly." Lianne answered.  
Rick smiled to the officer and headed out the room. before he closed the door  
he gave Lianne a warning look behind the officers back and shut the door.

"Em. Ok Mrs. Cartman, I understand that some kid reported this.  
Is this true?"

Lianne stod quiet.  
This was her chance.  
This was her chance to say everything.  
She starred at the officer.  
"Ma'am?" He asked when she didnt respond  
"Um.." She began.  
She thought hard, she knew she should tell,  
she knew she should tell, she knew she should tell.

But.. She remembered, She loved Rick.  
She couldnt get herself to do it.  
"No. No their not true she finnaly said.  
'He said sorry' she reminded herself.  
'it wont happen again. it was a mistake'

The officer wrote something down,  
"Well, Can you mind telling me where you got that  
black eye?"  
Lianne laughed nervously "Oh, this old thing?" she pointed to it.  
The officer nodded.  
"I um.. volley ball. I play volley ball in the work out place I go to.  
Hit me right in the eye. Silly me."  
The officer made no expression and looked to the arm.  
"That bruise from volley ball too?"  
"Oh this? Yes."  
The officer nooded and wrote something else down on the pad.  
then lowered it down.  
"Ma'am, if you dont mind me saying,  
If there is something going on you can tell us.  
We'll protect you and get you as far as this man as possible.  
You'll be safe."

Lianne looked to him.  
She didnt want to be away from Rick.  
Yeah he hit her a few times but it was an accident.  
And he said sorry and it wouldnt happen again.  
He really loved him.. he loved her.. for once a guy love her for HER.  
She.. just couldnt do.

Lianne make a nervous laugh as if it was a joke.  
"No, No, No. My husbend wouldnt do that.  
He's not like that, This is all just a simple mistake."  
The officer nooded and held out his hand "Thank you for your time Mrs.  
Cartman" She smiled and nooded.  
The officer left and she sighed, falling back onto her bed.

Cartman held his head to the wall to hear what The officer was saying to his mom.  
What the fuck happened?! How did he find out whats going on!?  
The nahbors were too fucking far appart to hear them screaming!  
Then all the sudden Cartman heard his door open, and the officer looked at Cartman  
with his face against the wall.  
"Oh.. uh.. hahah. Hi" he said.  
"Hi" The officer said stiffly.  
"Son, can I ask you a few questions"  
"Um.. sure" Cartman answered, knowing he really didnt have a choice,  
He sat on his bed.

"Your name is.." The officer looked down to his pad of paper,  
"Eric?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok. Eric, Does Rick ever.. Hurt you?"  
"Hurt me?" Cartman's heart pounded  
What the fuck was he suppose to say?!  
He wanted to yell! YES! YES! HE FUCKING DOES! ALL THE TIME!  
SEND HIM AWAY! GOD, JUST FUCKING SAVE US!

But Cartman heard the door creek a little bit open.  
The officer didnt notice, his eyes remained on Cartman.  
"Uh.." Cartman began.  
He glanced to the door and saw part of Rick's face.  
He froze with fear.  
"Eric, Can you answer the question please?" The officer said getting impatient.  
"Yeah, yeah sure." Cartman looked one last time to Rick's face through the crack of the door  
and looked to the officer. He sighed.  
"No. He doesnt" He answered.  
"You sure? beacuse if he does we can protect you"

Cartman looked down  
'No you cant..

you'll just make it worse'

"No. No dude he doesnt"  
The officer looked to him and sighed.  
"Well alright then" He put his pen in his pocket.  
"Guess we got a false report."

The officer stepped out of Cartman's room and Rick was already accross the hall.  
"Sorry for that sir, wont happen again." The officer smiled.  
"No bigee. Your just doin your job" he smiled back.  
"Have a good day sir" The officer said stepping out.  
"You too officer." Rick watched as the policeman got into his car and drove away  
"You too" Rick muttered under his breath.

The police car was out of sight and Rick marched angerily to Cartman's room.  
He slamed open the door and Cartman jumped,  
"What?! What'd I do?!" He screamed aloud, seeing that look in Rick's eye.

Rick began to take off his belt "Looks like some annonomoous person from south park  
high told em. I told you what would happen"

"Oh god.. Oh, my god, I'm sorry!" Cartman backed up and Rick got closer and closer.  
"I'm sorry! Please! Fuck! dont!"

**WACK!**

* * *

* * *

(Next day..)

Kyle got a ride from Stan again today.  
He chickened out on going to Cartman's.  
He was going to then decided not too.  
Decided, Why does he always have to go to him?!  
Why doesnt Cartman crawl to him for once?!

Wendy was in the car in the front next to Stan as they sat accross from eachother laughing.  
Kyle again didnt feel that good. Not like Stan or Wendy noticed, Too wraped up in  
their conversation.

**  
Kyle closed his locker grabbing his stuff he set onto the ground and headed for first  
piriod. Their scheduals changed.  
Not he had first hour with Cartman. It was their secound trimester.  
Kyle quickly looked to Cartaman's locker and he wasent there.  
Kyle sighed. Where the fuck was he lately?!  
Kyle glared at headed for the first class and sat at his new desk.  
First day of thid new trimester.  
Everyone around Kyle were talking to their friends.  
Kyle put his hands to his head.  
'Guess Cartman's skipping school again'

Kyle wondered if anything happened last night.  
I mean he told the police right.

Mrs. Walsh walked in, "Hello New class!" She smiled.  
"Hey" some kids responded back.  
"New trimester" she said cheerfully.  
"Anyways, for those of you who dont know me, I'm Mrs. Welsh,  
and welcome to english" she smiled and started writing something on the bord.  
"Now today were going to be learning about adjectives that have a proper -"  
Kyle stopped listening when he caught sight of CARTMAN!  
Walking in with a Cast around his arm..  
A red cast. with a bandange around his neck to hold the cast up.

Kyle gasped, with his eyes wide and his mouth open.  
He felt like his heart dropped.  
Everyone looked to Cartman, "What happened?!" Some asked.  
"I um. I crashed from my bike" he said.  
Cartman quickly looked to Kyle who's mouth hung open in disbelief.  
Cartman knew it was him.  
He shoke his head and sat down.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry" Mrs. Welsh said, "Your name is.."  
"Eric Cartman"  
"Oh Ok." She smiled, "I'm sorry you got hurt"  
Cartman looked back at Kyle who's mouth still hung open.  
Then looked back to Mrs. Welsh. "Yeah." he said.

_'Oh my god..'_ Kyle stared at him,  
_'Oh my fucking god.. this is all my fault'_

* * *

Woahh dude. toke me forever  
to write that one.  
Anyways, longer then I intended it to be.  
Damn my long ass details i dont mean to add but just do.  
lol.  
My reviewers are the besstt! Serriously!  
hope you liked this one :D  
Write more tomorow


	24. Chapter 24 Urge and despair

Everyone looked to Cartman's cast.  
Cartman pretended not to notice by putting his hand to his head  
stareing down at his desk.  
Kyle stared at him feeling an achey feeling inside.  
_'He broke his arm.. He broke his fucking arm?!  
Beacuse of me?! beacuse of what I did!'_

Cartman looked down to his paper silently writting notes.  
Atleast Rick broke his left hand.. He can still write with his right.  
Cartman glanced over to Kyle who was stareing at him,  
Cartman then focoused his eyes back onto the paper.  
Last night was horable.  
His mom didnt do anything while Rick beat him mercolously.  
Cartman knew he should be mad at Kyle.. He knew Kyle told the cops.  
Kenny wouldnt fucking do it.

Cartman looked down to his cast that had a few signatures on it in ink.  
He sighed. It hurt just moving his fingers, The doctor advised him not to do it  
but Cartman did anyways.  
He wanted to heal fast and get his arm out of this fucking  
cast. Cartman thought back to the doctors office yesterday.  
Rick eventually was done with Cartman and went off to bed.  
THEN his mom came to Cartman's side comforting him.  
Cartman rolled his eyes at the thought.

_'Yeah. Fucking help me **AFTER** he's done'_  
He thought bitterly.  
He fucking hated her.  
How could she stand by and let Rick do that to him!  
_'Beacuse she was fucking scared.'_ Cartman answered his own question.  
Then he remembered he did the exact same thing when Rick went after  
his mom. He glared and looked back down to the paper.

He noticed from the corner of his eye Kyle still stareing at him.  
Cartman looked to him, and Kyle gazed back.  
Cartman made no expression.  
He looked back down to his paper.

Kyle's heart felt like someone suddenly squezed all the blood out of it.  
When he looked at Cartman, Cartman just store at him back with a plain  
look. Kyle expected Cartman to flip him off or give him a death look like he usually  
does when he's pissed off about something.. But he didnt.  
He just looked to him for a few secounds, catching Kyle looking at him,  
and just looked back down.

Kyle looked down to his own desk.  
He could swear behind Cartman's empty eyes he just gave him  
there was saddness.. heart breaking saddness.. he could sense it.  
_'Cartman's not himself..'_

Kyle looked to Cartman again noticing he had a fat lip also,  
with alittle bit of dry blood stained onto it.  
Kyle's chest burned.  
_'What did he do to him.. what did he do to him?'_ he asked himself feeling himself  
weakning at just the thought of what happened.  
_'I should have never told.'_ Kyle regreated.  
_'I should have just fucking listened to Kenny.'_

* * *

Class ended and everyone started getting up from their seats.  
Instead of running out of the hallways, like the normal Eric Cartman  
would, He toke a few secounds still stareing into space while people passed  
him, then finnaly and slowly got up from his seat.  
Kyle watched him the whole time feeling drained.  
Cartman's normaly the first one out of class.. not the last.

Kyle hurried and caught up to him, standing by.  
Cartman looked to Kyle who walked up to him.  
Cartman said nothing, Just looked back down to the ground.  
"Uh.. Hey" Kyle smiled a tiny bit, hopeing to see the same.  
Cartman didnt say anything back.  
Kyle looked to Cartman's casted arm that hung from the bandage accross  
his neck.  
"Cartman.. I'm... I'm so sorry"  
Cartman shrugged "It's cool dude." He responded quietly, still looking to the ground.  
Kyle raised up his eyebrows, "No its not cool! You got your arm broken! beacuse of me!  
I am so fucking sorry, I was just trying to help, I didnt know.."  
"It's fine" Cartman cut him off.

Kyle store at him unbelieveably.  
"Cartman.. This is not fine"

Cartman was quiet a few secounds,  
Then shrugged "Kahl it happens. Nothing we can do about it now"  
His eyes remained to the floor.

Kyle looked down.  
He cant believe it.  
_'Cartman was just letting it go?!  
HIS FUCKING ARM'S BROKEN!  
He should be mad at him! He should be fucking pissed off!  
Eric Cartman wouldnt say this.. he just.. doesnt care.  
It's like.. He doesnt care that his arm's broken.. at all.'  
_  
Stan walked up to them reading his chemical book  
"Kyle I get the acid part of the.." Stan paused when he looked Up  
and saw Cartman, then his cast.  
Stan's eyes went wide, "Dude! what happened?!"  
Cartman shrugged "Bike accident."  
Stan looked to Kyle doubtfully then back to Cartman.  
Stan laughed alittle looking at how hard the cast looked.  
Must have been heavy.  
"Ha ha fatass. Your going to have to carry all  
that extra weight around with you. Think you can handle it?"  
He teased.

Stan laughed, Awaiting one of Cartman's sneerish Asshole Remarks  
But Cartman's face didnt faze.  
Stan kept his laugh, and Cartman simply walked past him.  
Stan stopped laughing.. "Dude.. what the fuck?" Stan asked Kyle.  
Serriously Supprised Cartman just kind of walked away.. from an insult.  
He's never done that in his entire fucking life!

Kyle store at Cartman half way down the hall, slowly walking to his next  
class. Kyle looked back to Stan's shocked expression "He just.. I dont know."  
Kyle walked past him walking to next piriod. He had to get away from Stan.. he didnt want  
to talk about it anymore.  
Cartman looks so fucking down..  
As soon as Kyle sat at his new desk He put his fingers through his hair and cruntched onto  
the strands as his forhead was on the desk.  
He wasent exactly sure why he was feeling miserable.  
All he knew was each time He's been around Cartman this morning his chest was being clutched  
tighter and tighter. Kyle sighed.  
'He's Ok.' He told himself.  
_'Just a bad morning.. By lunch he'll be fine'  
_A few secounds went by then Kyle lightly bung his head on his desk a few times.  
_'My fucking fault, my fucking fault, My fucking Fault!'_

"Morning class"  
Kyle looked up to see his new teacher for this Try.  
"My name is Mrs. Susan and Welcome to physics" She smiled.  
"Some of you already have your workbooks and if you dont, you can grab one  
over there on the shelf"

Some kids got up getting the books. Kyle stayed seated and put his head back to his desk.  
"Kyle.. Kyle!" He heard someone behind him.  
Kyle turned and saw Kenny about a seat away from him,  
Kyle smiled "Hey Kenny"  
Kenny put up his pointer finger, for a 'hold on a sec' and toke out his notebook and  
pencil writting something.  
_'What is he doing?'_

Kenny ripped out the piece of paper and crumpled it into a ball and easily passed It  
to Kyle's desk. Kyle grinned, This was awesome.  
This was going to be just like sixth grade when Stan and Kenny passed notes all the time.  
Kyle opened the note.

_Dude, awsum. Ur in my physicz  
:D_

Kyle smiled and toke out his pencil writting back.

_Yeah thats great. I didnt think I'd had any classed with you  
this try. whats up?_

Kyle passed the note and Kenny caught it.  
He read it and was writting something down.

Mrs. Susan clapped her hands  
"Ok class, Now where going to read through the Bio.  
Anyone want to start?" She asked.  
Some girl raised her hand and started reading a paragraph out of the book.  
Kyle wasent really paying attention.  
Kenny crumpled the note and passed it to Kyle.

_Nuthin much. u?  
btw, Did ya see Cartman's cast? fuk dude  
I feel bad 4 him._

Kyle starred at the note in his hand while his chest sank  
Into undenieing agony. _'Why did he have to bring that up?!'_

Kyle put his pencil to the note, choosing his words carefully.

_Nm. and yea, thanks for makeing me feel worse._

Kyle looked at it.  
He badly wanted to pass it to Kenny but knew he wouldnt.  
It's not like Kenny knew it was his fault.  
Kyle erased his responce and put

_Nm. and yeah, I feel bad for him too.  
_

Cartman hated the cast.  
It was Sweaty and Itchy, and with the bandage so fucking tight around  
his neck to hold his arm up, he probably has a red mark on the back of his neck.  
Cartman sighed. He was sick of this thing already.  
He hasent moved sense the clas started stareing down at his Geomotry book  
supposivly "Reading" acctually just spacing out a lot.  
Cartman found himself doing that a lot more often.

Cartman put his right hand to his head.  
He remembered the way Kyle was looking at him in first piriod  
this morning. Look of.. Worry, Supprise, shock and saddness.  
Cartman rubbed his forhead, Didnt know what to think of it.  
He tapped his pencil to the book.  
He didnt care the day was dragging on. All he'll do is go home and go to bed.  
Its all he wanted to do.

Cartman clenched his eyes shut the minneute he felt the fucking urge.  
Alcohol urge.  
He's been drinking a lot more lately and the urges are more suvere.  
He sighed looking to the clock. School was about two more hours.  
Then he can finnaly go home and have a drink.

* * *

Lunch came and Kenny walked to his usual table with his friends carrying a  
bagged lunch his mom packed him.  
Usal tuna fish and a juice box.  
Not like they can afford much else.  
Noone was at the table yet.  
Kenny sat down and started chowing down.  
A few secounds later, Stan sat next to him, "Hey dude" he smiled.  
"Hey" Kenny smiled back.  
Stan started to heat his tray lunch, "God, I've been hungry all fucking day"  
Kenny laughed. _'Sounds like Cartman.. Where is Cartman?'_  
Kenny looked around.  
"Dude, Where's Cartman?" Kenny asked.  
Stan shrugged "I dunno" he said with a mouth full of chicken sandwhich.  
"Attractive" I shot, sumissing to the talking with food in your mouth.  
Stan gave him a smirkish grin.  
Kenny heard someone sit down and saw Kyle.  
"Hey" Kenny smiled.  
Kyle didnt look too happy. It toke him a few moments to answer  
"Oh.. Hey" he forced a smile then looked back to his lunch.  
Kenny looked around again.  
Everyone was already settled in eating.  
_'Where the fuck is Cartman?'  
_Kenny knew Cartman was there this morning, He saw him.  
"I'll be right back" Kenny excused himself getting up from the table and  
exiting the doors.

Stan watched Kenny walk out the door then he looked to Kyle,  
"Kyle.. You Ok?" He asked nervously.  
Kyle stared as he watched the jelly drop from out of his sandwhich then  
looked at him. "Yeah. Why?"  
"Dude, Your down."  
"No I'm not."  
Stan smirked. "Yeah Kyle you are"

Kyle said nothing, went on stareing to his sandwhich.  
"Dude, Did Cartman really fall off his bike again breaking his arm?"  
"I uh.. I guess."  
Stan crossed his arms.  
"No He didnt. Dude, You said Rick hurts him..  
Kyle he had to have done it"

Kyle set down his sandwhich.  
"Stan, I just really dont want to talk about it, Ok?"  
He got deffensive.

Stan stared at him noticing he was hitting a touchy subject and  
backed off. Stan was smarter then to believe Cartman had a "Bike accident."  
Yeah right.  
He cant even remember the last time Cartman rode a bike.

Kyle glanced around, "Where is Cartman anyway?"  
Stan shrugged.  
Kyle got up from his seat and started for the doors.  
Stan frowned, "Well bye to you too" he muttered.

Kyle searched around, where could he have gone?  
And where was Kenny?  
Wait, Didnt Kenny going looking for him too?  
Then Kyle got the slightest Idea.  
Kyle went for the exit doors and sure enough saw Cartman and Kenny  
smokeing outside. Kyle sighed and walked towards them.

"..So just tell em that got deep ends er somethin, you know.."  
Kenny paused when he saw come next to them.  
"Oh..hey" Kenny greeted.  
"Hey"  
Cartman looked at him blank and flicced ash off his ciggerate.  
"Hey" Kyle said trying to get his attention.  
"Oh, um Hey"  
They both stared at eachother for a few moments.  
"Uh.. I'm gunna leave you two alone" Kenny said skidding slowly to the doors.  
Cartman watched Kenny go inside the school, and looked down, takeing a drag.  
Kyle got closer to him, "How are you?"  
Cartman shrugged exhaling smoke.  
"Dude.." Kyle got closer to him.  
"What's wrong?" The minneute he said it, he realized how much of a stupid  
question that was.. guess It comes out atomatically if someone looks bad.  
Cartman let out another breath of smoke. "Nothing." He said looking to the ground.  
Kyle looked at him sadly, then slowly tried putting his hand around his waist, "I-"  
Cartman jumped away at the touch of Kyle's hand.

"What?"  
"Oh, Uh nothing."  
"WHy did you back up?"  
"I just um.. you scared me"

Kyle looked at him, then put his arm around his waist again.  
"Cartman, I'm sorry"  
"I told you its no big deal" he inhaled a drag of smoke.

"Yes it is!" Kyle tugged onto him tighter, which Made Cartman jump again  
but not away from him.  
Kyle noticed this and felt his heart ache.

"Cartman, I just dont want that asshole to do this anymore" Kyle said  
firmly looking into his brown eyes.

Cartman looked at Kyle, with his eyes glassy.  
He hated how that jew got so god damn emotinal so quickly.  
Why did he always have to make him feel fucking bad?!  
He flicced his ciggerate to the ground.

Cartman put his arm around Kyle, lowering them to the ground.  
"Its Ok" He whispered.  
They were sitting against the school building, Cartman holding Kyle in his arm.  
"No.. It's not." Kyle whispered to the ground.  
Cartman said nothing back just held him closer.  
Kyle missed the feeling of being in Cartman's arm.. but he didnt enjoy it much.  
He wanted to know so badly what he was thinking, So badly wanting to know how  
he felt. What was changing him.

He felt Cartman kiss the top of His head.  
But Kyle could still sense saddness.  
Cartman has never been like this before.  
Kyle so badly just wanted to take Cartman away from Rick,  
Just take all his boyfriend's pain away.. but he couldnt.

* * *

Wendy Watched out the window seeing Kyle and Cartman sitting against the building  
with Cartman's arm around him. She sighed.  
'Something's wrong with him' she thought.

She noticed Cartman hasent been himself..  
She know's Cartman isnt her number one fan, but she still worried about people.  
She felt arms wrap around her, "You Ok?" She heard Stan's voice, as he rested his head  
in her shoulder.  
"Yeah.." She said slowly.  
She turned to him, "Stan? Is something wrong with Cartman?"  
Stan's eye's widdened, "Why?"  
"Um, I dont know. He just.. seems sort of sad. He was in my lab class  
and usually he's annoying, laughing and fliccing things at people but lately..  
I dont know. He's just so quiet."

Stan put his arms around Wendy again, and smiled.  
He felt so lucky to have a careing girlfriend.  
"Let's just say.. He's going through a hard time right now."  
Stan said.  
"What's going on?"  
"He just.. You know, With his new dad and everything. He'll be Ok."  
Wendy looked to Cartman and Kyle again, "I hope your right"

* * *

Cartman walked to his locker after school.  
He just wanted to get his shit, leave, go home, drink, sleep.  
The urge has been bugging him like crazy today, He felt like punching someone.  
He slamed his locker shut and started walking to the doors,  
"Hey"  
Cartman turned and saw Kyle.  
"Hey"  
Kyle walked up to him, "I was thinking, you should come with us to dairy queen."  
"Uh.. no thanks."  
Kyle frowned, "Why?"  
"I uh. I gotta do some stuff"  
Kyle crossed his arms, "What do you gotta do?"  
"Stuff, just stuff ok?" He started walking off.  
Kyle rolled his eyes following after him, "Ok whatever, Can you just give me a ride home?"  
"Um, sure."

They got to his car and settled in while Cartman started the car.  
"Dude, My parents are going away for the weekend." Kyle smiled.  
Cartman made no expression. didnt even look at him?  
"Why?" He asked, starting to drive.  
"Uh, My grandparents. Their going to visit them in Iowa."  
"Why arent you going?"  
Kyle shrugged "I have to go to my speech tornomit."  
"Oh."  
Cartman remember now, Kyle was on the speech team.

"So.." Kyle smiled, "I was thinking.. maybe you can come over?"  
He asked shly, smiling.  
Cartman looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "Wont your brother be there?"  
"Yeah but I'll take care of it."  
"Uh.." Cartman tapped his finger's nervously on the steeringwheel.  
"I cant. I got plans" he lied.  
Kyle frowned and crossed his arms, "What Plans?" He asked sternly.  
"Just uh, Just plans. I gotta.. I gotta do this thing."  
Kyle began to feel agrivated "This thing?" he clutched his arms tighter accross his chest.  
"Yeah."  
Kyle rolled his eyes, "That's the lamest lie Ive ever heard"  
Cartman frowned, "Its not a lie! I cant do it ok?!"

Kyle store at him, shocked by the sudden outburst.  
Cartman's face lightened, looking normal again.  
He looked out the front window,  
Kyle sat beside him disbelieved.  
They said nothing the whole way to Kyle's house.

Cartman stopped in front of Kyle's house.  
"Uh.. thanks" Kyle said slowly, still nervous and arroused.  
Cartman didnt say anything.  
Kyle wondered if he should do it.. then made himself,  
He leaned towards him, kissing him on the lips then stopped  
when Cartman didnt kiss back. His mouth remained closed and eyes open  
just looking at him. Kyle backed up feeling akward.  
He opened the door slowly, and got out.  
Cartman then drove off.

When he got to his house, he parked his car and got out heading for the doorway.  
He sighed. Expecting to hear the now usal screaming of his mom and Rick.  
Cartman put his fingers through his hair and opened the door.  
Nothing.  
No sound at all.

Cartman slamed the door shut and looked around.  
Rick and his mom's shoes were gone.  
Guess they were gone.  
Cartman smiled, not having to put up with it for now.  
He dropped his bag to the floor flipping his shoes off and headed upstairs  
to his room. Then he toke out the bottle from under his bed and toke the cap  
off, He smiled at it.. he's been waiting for this all fucking day.  
He gulped, and gulped, gulped, gulped, gulped, gulped, gulped, gulped.  
He set the bottle down and sat down, enjoying the burning feeling rushing through his  
stomach and veins. He's been needing this for hours and hours.  
Seemed like the school day dragged on forever.  
Cartman swung the bottle back takeing another drink and another and another.  
Before he knew it the bottle was gone.  
He looked under his bed and grabbed another one.  
One that Tracy bought and he toke.  
He flipped that open and started drinking it.  
Different taste, more like a minty flavored,  
but the same feeling.

* * *

(Next day)

Kyle wondered if Cartman was picking him up that morning.  
'Should I call Stan?' he wondered.  
He toke out his phone, and when down his phone book till it  
reached 'Cartman' with a heart next to it. He stared at the number  
getting goosbumps. Should I call? He asked himself nervously.  
He stared, and stared.  
Then glared annoyed at himself and pressed call.

He put the phone to his ear.

"RIIIING  
RIIIING  
Click, You've reached -"  
Kyle hung up.  
Of corse he wouldnt answer.

Kyle waited outside on his porch for about five more  
minneutes then giving up, he called Stan.

"RIIING  
RIIING  
RIIIN- Hello?"  
"Hey dude.. Pick me up?"  
Stan let out an annoyed groan "Sorry Kyle I cant,  
I have to bring Wendy and Go pick up Brittany. You'd  
be late if I came to pick you up too."  
Kyle sighed "Its ok. I'll just walk."  
"Dude, where's Cartman?"  
"I dont know"

Silence filled the line.  
"Oh.. I'm sorry"  
Kyle shrugged "Not your fault."  
"Oh.. Ok, Well I gotta go but,  
whatever dude, Cartman's an asshole"  
Kyle looked to the ground "I know."  
"You Ok?" Stan asked worringly.  
"Yeah, whatever I'm fine."  
"Ok cool. See you in a few"  
"Yeah. See you"  
Stan hung up, and then Kyle did.

Kyle rolled his eyes and started walking to school.  
Damn he wish Kenny had a fucking car.  
Wait, how did Kenny get to school?  
He decided to ask him that later.

****

Kyle luckily got to school on time.  
Not as early as he'd like to be sense he had to walk.  
He squeezed through everyone bumping into him trying to get  
through. This is why he hated not getting here early.  
Everyone comes in at this time, and he has to go through all these people.  
It was bad enough he was fucking short, and tall people didnt even see him there,  
Pretty much knocking him over.  
He hated his school. Too many kids.  
The hallways filled with Laughter and talking at the highschool.  
Kyle finnaly managed to get to his locker pushing through everyone.  
He put in his combonation and swung his locker open, grabbing the books he needed.  
This is why he usually spent his morning time by Cartman.  
Cartman is Taller, and bigger. Noone would push him.  
When Kyle stod next to him, he didnt get shoved left and right.

Or Stan, Stan isnt as big as Cartman, But having your best friend as star  
quarterback.. people didnt push him around either.  
He sighed, as he shut the locker, trying to get through people and around the coner  
by Cartman's locker. He looked and saw him leaning against his locker looking down  
to the floor. acting as if noone was around him.  
Kyle store at him.. 'He look's worse then yesterday'  
He looked to Cartman up and down accross the hallway,  
_'And he's wearing the same fucking clothes he did yesterday'_

Kyle squezzed through people to get to his locker, suddenly feeling  
angry at all the pushing, "Watch out! I'm trying to get through!" He yelled  
Noone paid attention to him.  
"Ughh" He pushed teens out of the way getting to Cartman, relieved  
noone around him was shoving.  
Well not only does he look Obese, But the whole makeing some kid eat his  
parents eight years ago had an impact too.  
Kyle stod next to him but Cartman didnt even notice.

"Uh EM" Kyle cleared his throat loudly.  
Cartman looked to him.  
Kyle saw bags under His eyes. Was he not sleeping.  
Then Kyle frowned, feeling angry again.  
"Why didnt you pick me up?!"  
Cartman stared at him silently.  
"Oh.. sorry."  
"Sorry?! Cartman I was almost late! atleast fucking call!  
or answer MY calls for once!"  
Cartman stod up from his leaning position "I forgot ok?" He said glumly.  
"You forgot?!"  
Cartman shrugged, opening his locker and looking through some stuff.  
"Thanks alot Cartman" Kyle shot sarcastically  
Cartman said nothing back.  
Kyle clenched his fists "EGH!" He yelled, walking away.

'He never lets me yell at him without him bitching back!  
he acted so fucking calm about it. He forgot?!'

Kyle got to his locker and kicked it.  
He can get so fucking mad at that asshole sometimes.  
"Ass" he mumbled.

* * *

Cartman didnt even glance in Kyle's direction in the first class.  
Not once.  
Kyle rarely even caught him looking up from his desk.  
He looked terrible.  
His hair was messy, his worn shirt had a few stains on it,  
He obviously didnt shower..  
Kyle started feeling bad for yelling at him that morning.  
'He's going through shit' he reminded himself.  
'I should make the sittuation better, not worse.'  
Kyle looked back to his paper. He decided to appologize to him at lunch.

Cartman store down at his paper.  
His blank lined paper.  
They were suppose to Be writting a report On greek gods and different religions,  
and what your religion is, if you have one.

Cartman put his pencil to the paper.  
He didnt want to work on this.  
Or anything.  
He needed a fucking drink.  
He needed the burn.  
It was taunting him and taunting him, constantly  
following him wherever he went.  
Cartman sighed, trying not to think about it and put his hand to his head  
looking down at the paper.  
He put his pencil to it

'Eric Cartman', He signed at the top.  
Cartman looked at the paper again.  
Mrs. Welsh wanted everyone a personal diolog  
about religions and gods. 'Person dialog my ass' Cartman frowned.  
He knew he was failing.  
Failing so bad, he might not even pass the fucking grade.  
He wouldnt be supprised. Cartman used to go on and on about how  
much ass it would suck if he had to repeat the grade.. But suddenly thinking  
about it now.. he just didnt care.  
Cartman put the pencil to the paper again.

* * *

By: Eric Cartman,

Gods. religion. Its all bullshit.  
It's dipshits believeing in a higher power,  
but really, They dont want to face the fact  
when they die, They'll just rot in the fucking ground.  
My person Dialog? Well, There is no god.  
If there was he wouldnt put me through this shit I'm  
going through, and if I'm wrong, then he fucking hates me.  
I wouldnt want to be with that asshole anyway.  
That's my personal fucking Dialog.

* * *

Kyle watched Cartman stare down at his food.  
He hasent even looked up sense he sat down.  
Kyle sighed looking down sadly to his,  
'I want to help him..'

"So trevor was the player from chaska right,  
and told me to go on secound defense.  
I'm like, fuck that dude, this is a scheme to get us to lose.."  
Stan went on about football.  
Not like Kyle was really listening.

"Hey guys" Kyle heard the cheerful Wendy testaburger  
sit down besides Stan.  
"Hey" Stan smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey" Kyle gave her a smile to be polite.  
Wendy looked to Cartman, who of corse didnt respond.  
She wasent supprised.

"You guys, guess what?!" she said leaning in, as if she  
was about to let out the most exciting gossip of the year.  
"What?" Stan raised his eyebrow.  
"The school's having a dance the day after tomorow!"  
"What? I didnt hear about that" Stan looked to her.  
Wendy smiled, "I know, It wasent announced yet. But Ashley  
on the yearbook comitee told Bebe and Bebe told me!"

Kyle looked at her wide eyed "But It's january.. why are we having a dance?  
and wednesday..wouldnt they have told us sooner?"  
Wendy thought a moment. "Uh. yeah I guess. I dont know why were haveing it.  
And it came up at the last minneute.. but who cares! Oh Stan isnt this going  
to be fun!?" She tugged on his arm.  
Stan smiled back, "Uh yeah. tons of fun."  
Wendy quickly looked to Kyle, "Are you and Cartman going?!" She asked  
with the biggest grin.

Kyle jumped, caught off gaurd by the question.  
"Uh.." Kyle glanced to Cartman, who still hasent looked  
up from the table. Showing no emotion on his face.  
"Um, Dont know"  
"You guys should! This will be so much fun!  
Oh, I gotta go! I have to talk to bebe about what to wear!"  
She squirmed giddy getting up from her seat, kissed Stan on the  
cheek and skipped off to the cheerleaders table.

Kyle slowly looked to Cartman.  
"Uh.. Cartman? Do you want to go?"  
Cartman's eyes remained down.  
"No." He said simply.  
Kyle sagged, "Why not?!"  
Cartman rolled his eyes and groaned, finnaly lifting his head up.  
"I dont do dances"  
"Yeah i know but I do! Dude, Weve never been to a dance before  
beacuse your not into them! I want to go"  
"Then go"  
Kyle frowned, "With my boyfriend" he added sternly.  
Cartman glared scoffing annoyed.

'Kyle can be so fucking annoying'

"Kahl, all you do is dance, talk to people, leave."  
"Ok, then why can you go if its that simple?! Please, For me?!"  
Kyle gave him puppy dog eyes, leaning on his shoulder.

Cartman's frown never left his face.  
"Dude, I'm not going to a faggy dance"  
Kyle frowned, lifting his tray up, "FINE" he sneered, stalking  
to the trash, dumping his tray, and walking angerily down the hallways.

"Fucking dramaqueen" he rolled his eyes, looking back down to the table.  
"Cartman.. Why can you go to just one dance? It mean's alot to him." Stan spoke up  
Cartman looked up to him, "Was I talking to you?" He shot harshly.  
Stan frowned, "Whatever dude, See this is why alot of people dont like you."  
Cartman quickly got up from his seat, tossed the remainings in the trash, slamed it down  
on the cleaning booth and stormed out.  
Stan glared "Asshole" he muttered under his breath.

Cartman rolled his eyes.  
He's not going to a fagggy little dance.  
He made up his mind about that.  
so what if Kyle's mad at him?  
He'll get over it, Cartman decided.

He slammed his locker shut, heading for the doors.  
Figgured He's not bringing Kyle home.  
Whatever, It didnt bother him.  
Guess he could get home faster.

Cartman walked to the doors to his Car and drove off.  
Got home, as he walked to his steps he heard yelling  
"I dont even know what your talking about! I would never-"  
"You speak when your fucking spoken too Lianne! and Stop bitching!"  
Cartman shut his eyes and sighed.  
He opened the door and the voices became louder.

"I never slept with him! honest!"  
"Then why did Kevin at the bar say you did!?  
Would he fucking lie to me!"  
SMACK  
"Huh?!"  
glass broke,  
BANK  
"Please, Rick Stop!"

Cartman sighed heading upstairs moving past their voices as far as possible,  
turned on his Cd player, playing it loud through the speakers and toke out a bottle.  
He gulped five times and swung it back.  
He felt so fucking relieved. Its complete fucking torture going through the whole fucking school  
day without it. He concidered getting a water bottle and fill it with vodka.  
He toke another drink, despreatly wanting to feel taken away..  
taken away from this fucked up thing he called his life..  
Just away.. make this all fade away..

* * *

Kyle frowned sitting on his bed.  
_'One fucking dance'_ he told himself.  
_'He wont even go to one fucking dance with me?  
what kind of crap is that?!'_

Kyle sighed frustrated and walked around pacing in his room.  
It was amazing how angry Cartman could still make him after all these  
years. And seeing how it doesnt affect Cartman at all made him even more pissed off.  
Kyle looked out the window.

He could imagine going to a public Dance with him,  
Him wearing a suit.. he laughed at the thought.  
Hopefully getting Cartman to dance with him.. which was highly unlikely,  
but he could hope, right?  
Plus Gays now could go to dances together sense protested about free  
rights to go with whoever the fuck you want.

And the school pretty much got used to them being a couple.  
Noone even stops and stares anymore like they did two years ago.  
Their old news.

Kyle put his hands behind his head letting himself fall back on his bed.  
Just one dumb dance with Cartman..  
He thought about it.  
_'This would be really good for him, beacuse all the shit that's been happening.  
and I WANT to go.'_

Kyle decided he was going to get Cartman to go to the  
dance weather he wanted to or not.  
He will drag him kicking and screaming if he has too.  
Kyle had to drag Cartman out of this cloud he locked himself into.  
Kyle thought back on How Cartman looked today.. It almost broke his heart.

* * *

Sweet. Done.  
I just thought of the dance thing today.  
hope you liked the chapter.  
Oh, and you'll LOVE the next one.  
I garentee!  
It's going to be awesome!  
Write it tomorow!  
Reviewers, (Im talkin to you..)  
I adore you guys.  
So much :)


	25. Chapter 25 Fadding away

Kyle had thought about it a lot and had made a decision.  
There whole past relashionship for two years Kyle had to put  
up with Cartman's stubborness.  
And for the sake of Kyle loving him so much, he always gave in.  
Always gave Cartman what he wanted.  
He was sick of it.  
He wont do it this time.  
What about what HE fucking wanted?!  
Why was it always about Cartman?!

Kyle sat up while these thoughts angerily proccessed through his mind.  
_'I do everything for him.  
Why cant he go to one fucking dance?!'_

Kyle glared and looked down to his phone and fliped it open.  
He sighed. Just as he suspected.  
No calls. No texts. Well from Cartman atleast.  
A few from Bebe but he would  
rather delete.

Kyle cursed the day Stan left his cellphone out, and Bebe went through  
and wrote down his number.  
"Ugh" Kyle groaned falling back down onto his bed.  
_'And another thing.  
Why is it, Cartman doesnt seem to care when I get mad at him?!  
I get mad at him for reasons, but its like he doesnt fucking care at all!  
as if My feelings werent being into a count..'  
_  
At that moment He stopped and put his head to his face.  
_'My feelings werent being into a count? .. Ok, maybe I'm takeing things too far'_  
He felt like one of those annoying desperate girls who drag on  
about how they feel constantly.

'But honestly. Just this once I want Cartman to do something I want to do.  
It's completely unfair If I base our retire relashionship on one person.'

Kyle sat up from his bed.  
He was sure about one thing.  
This Dance was going to be taken a lot more personal.

* * *

"What about this Bebe?" Wendy asked takeing out her purple tanktop.  
"Hmm.." Bebe looked at the top up and down hanging upside down from wendy's bed.  
"I dont know. I think It's too casual."  
Wendy looked at it and nodded her head tossing it back in her closet,  
digging through more clothes.

"Try something Stan hasent seen you in before" Bebe said, her head hanging over Wendy's bed  
flipping through a magizine.  
"Ok" Wendy dug through clothes and tossed them out of her closet.  
She turned to her, "This?" She asked, Holding up a black over the shoulder blouse.  
Bebe flipped over, so she could see straight.  
"Um, No I think you wore that to Kyle's bonfire a year ago"  
Wendy frowned "Damn it!" she muttered and threw it back in the closet looking through more clothes.  
Bebe continued looking through Vouge magizine.  
"Well what's Stan wearing?" Bebe asked, not looking up from the magizine.  
Wendy looked to her, "Um.. I dont know. I didnt ask."  
"Well you should. A couple looks really cute if their matching."  
Wendy shrugged turning back to the closet, "Are you and Mark going to be matching?"  
She toke out a few more tops.  
Bebe smiled "Of corse! I'm wearing that yellow sundress and those.. Oh, remember those Silver shoes I got  
from hawai?"  
"Oh yeah" Wendy thought back  
"We waited two hours in line to get those things" she laughed.  
Bebe smiled looking back down to her magizine, "That was a fun vacation"

Wendy smiled and held out the dress proudly and turned to Bebe.  
"What about.. this?"  
Bebe looked up and Saw the Black Dress Wendy held up, with strings to tie around her neck  
instead on an on the shoulder.  
Bebe smiled, "That's Perfect"  
Wendy smiled wider, holding the dress out infront of her for another look.  
"Great" she grinned and folded it, walking to her bed sitting next to Bebe.

Bebe flipped around, laying on her back putting down the magizine.  
"I hope the dance isnt lame. I spent a lot of money on my dress."  
Wendy smiled, "Dont worry. I talked to Stacy Carter and she said It'll be great,  
They got streamers, good music and everything"  
Bebe smiled, "Good. I cant handle another one of last years dances. The one when  
Craig broke down and did the worm" Bebe smiled, and they both laughed.

"Mark wanted me to get a green dress. I'm like are you kidding?!  
They look the worst on me, and what, your going to buy a green suit?"  
Bebe rolled her eyes.  
"I swear, He doesn't listen to me at all.  
As if my opinion doesn't matter or something.  
We had to compromise for about an hour till we came up with Yellow."  
Wendy smiled and shrugged, addmiring her dress.

"I dont make a big deal about matching.  
We just wear what we want."

Bebe smiled, "Yeah. But your so lucky.  
Stan acctually listens to you"  
Wendy looked down.  
"Yeah I know.. but sometimes I think he's just agreeing with everything  
I say.. I mean I want him to have his own say in things too."  
Bebe grimiced then smiled sitting up, "Oh come on Wendy, Thats the worst of your problems.  
Us other girls have a hard time just getting our boyfriends to call us.  
You have Stan on hand and foot for you."  
Wendy blushed looking away. "I.. Guess your right" She addmited.  
Bebe grinned, "Of corse I am" She said mockingly and fell back onto her back.

She picked up the magizine beggining to read it again.  
Wendy got a glance, Of the picture of a brunnete model, posing in a bathingsuit.  
'Crunches Made easy' The words above her said.  
Wendy stared at the picture.  
_'I wish I looked like that'_ she thought to herself.  
Bebe spoke, dazing wendy out of her thoughts.  
"Oh, are Kyle and Cartman going together?"  
Wendy looked down and shrugged. "I dont know. I think Kyle wants too but  
Cartman doesnt."  
Bebe frowned, "They never go to dances. I havent seen them at one dance together."  
"Me either.." Wendy agreed.

Bebe sat up, "What's up with Cartman anyway? He's acting so weird.  
Like, he's in my geo class and he looks so.. Well, like really down" she said.  
Wendy looked down.  
"Yeah I've noticed that too.. I dont know what's wrong with him."  
Bebe's eyes widdened for gossip,  
"Did him and Kyle get in a fight or something?!"  
Wendy shrugged. "Maybe."  
Bebe laid back down, "Hopefully they go. They've been going out forever  
and never went to even one of our dances."

* * *

"- Heard they were playing good music" Stan went on,  
Kyle shrugged holding the phone closer to his ear.  
"Well, I dont care, as long as It has a good beat I'm fine."  
"Yeah. Wendy's friend is on the commity, Uh Her name was like  
lacy or stacy or something, and she said their mostly doing hard rock,  
R&B and some hip hop."

Kyle held the phone closer as he washed another dish  
and laughed, "Cartman fucking hates rap."  
Stan laughed, "I know.. Dude, Is Cartman even going?  
Wait, are You even going?! I heard him say your not going.."  
Kyle sighed, drying his hands off on a towl from his chores.  
"Cartman doesnt want to go.."  
"No supprise."  
"Yeah But I dont care. I do everything he always wants  
to do, why cant he do this one thing for me?!" Kyle sneered  
flipping on the Tv.  
"Yeah Kyle your right. You spoil that kid.  
You have to have fun too."

Kyle changed channels "Yeah I know."  
Stan started to laugh, "Dude how is he suppose to dance with a broken  
arm?!"  
Kyle started laughing too,  
"Stan, I dont think there's a way in hell we would dance infront  
of people even if we did go."  
Stan kept laughing picturing it, then calmed down.

"Kyle, If you want to go, Just go.  
Dont let that asshole pull you back.  
Say I'm going, and Your an asshole if you dont  
come with me."

Kyle's eyes widdened and he sat up straight,  
"Yeah.. Yeah dude, Your right" He said, finding confidence.  
"your so fucking right. Ok, I'm going" Kyle smiled.  
Stan grinned "Awesome."  
A few moments later Kyle's confidence boosted down,  
"Stan, what if he doesnt go? what Am I suppose to do?"  
"Uh.. I'm sure Wendy wouldnt mind if you hung out with us  
for a bit."  
"Nah. Stan its your date, I'll feel like a third wheeler."  
"You wouldnt be, Wendy wouldnt mind."  
Kyle smiled and Stan's sympathy.  
"No, Its Ok. Thanks though dude."  
Stan smiled, swirching the phone to his other ear,  
"Just get Cartman to go with you. you do his dumb shit all the time.  
What's so bad about a stupid dance?"  
"Right."

'Beep, Beep, Beep' Stan's phone clicked,  
"Oh, Hold on dude, other line." Stan said.  
"Ok"  
Stan clicked, "hello?"  
"Hey Stan" Wendy's cheerful voice came on.  
"Hey Wendy" He smiled.  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"Nothing really, Uh, but I'm on the other line with Kyle."  
"Oh.. Well, I can call back?"  
"No, It's ok, I'll tell him to call me back."  
"Tell him I say Hi!" Stan heard someone in the backround

Stan raised his eyebrow, "Was that Bebe?"  
"Yeah."  
"Bebe's over?"  
"Yeah."  
"Uh.. Ok. Hold on."

Click.

"Dude, Can I call you back, Wendy's on the line."  
"Oh, Ok."  
"Oh and um, Bebe says hi"  
"What?"  
"hah. Bebe's over at Wendy's and wanted me to tell  
you hi."  
Kyle groaned putting the phone to his forhead.  
"Joy" He said sarcastically.

Stan laughed, "Dude, She wants you bad"  
"Yeah, Well I'm gay"  
"That's what we keep telling her.. I think she thinks  
Thats an excuse."  
"Ugh.." Kyle groaned again.

Stan laughed, "Ok, But I gotta go"  
"Kay."  
"I'll tell Bebe you said, wassup shuga?"  
Kyle smirked, "Dude dont say that!"  
Stan laughed again, "Ok. I'll tell her you say hi."  
"Whatever"  
"Kay. Bye"  
"Bye"  
Kyle clicked off the phone and sighed.  
He didnt feel bad.  
He got off the phone with Stan for Cartman numerous of times.  
_'Cartman..'_ Kyle thought back again.

Kyle picked up his phone and dialed in Cartman's cell number.  
"RIIIIIIING

RIIIIIIING

RIIIII-"

Kyle hung up.  
He wasent going to answer.  
Cartman rarely ever answers his calls.

Kyle smiled thinking of another idea and dialed Cartman's  
home phone number.

"RIIII - Were sorry. But the number you have dialed  
is not in service. Please check -"  
Kyle hung up stareing at the phone.

_'That's weird.'_

Kyle frowned and dialed Cartman's number again.  
He was getting so fucking sick of being iggnored._

* * *

_  
"Brrriiing"  
"Brrriiing"  
Cartman held his phone in his hands while it vibrated  
'Kyle calling'

He wasent going to answer.  
He blew out a puff of smoke still stareing at his cellphone.  
Secound time That Jew's called.  
Cartman sighed holding his phone down.  
and bung his head against the wall still easily hearing the voices.

"I didnt do a thing! I'm sorry for whatever I've done, I-"  
"Ive had enough of your fucking excuses Lianne! Your sick! Ok, Your fucking sick!  
Get the fuck out of here if this is the way you want to act!"  
"I dont want to be -"  
"I said get the fuck out!"  
"Rick Please I'll do better I swear!"  
"You dont-"  
Cartman sighed walking to his bed trying to iggnore the constant yelling.  
Cartman sat against the edge of his bed, He swung the bottle back into his mouth,  
exposing the alcohol to slid down his throat and into his stomach.  
The Burn.  
Feeling the fucking burn KILL The urge.  
The urge and need he once felt is instantly gone as soon  
as the burn hit's him.

Cartman swung the bottle back again.  
He was aware that this was his 5th bottle tonight.  
But he didnt care.  
He toke another drink, suddenly feeling the floor tipping over.  
Cartman held onto his bed, feeling the earth shifting.. then realized it  
was just the buzz. Cartman smiled, He's just touched the tip of the drunk spot.  
A few more then he'd be out.  
Perfect.

He loved this.. Now he could vanish. Disapire.  
When he was drunk he was.. just there.  
He didnt feel anything, Just felt like he was floating.  
Like all his problems were fadding away.  
You could still hear the voices in the distance, but once  
you drink some more, the voices completely vanish and he losses himself.  
He loved it.  
It was complete hell the next day to wake up sober and be  
sucked back into fucking reality of this agony.  
It was better to just.. Be there. Without acctually being there.

Cartman sighed falling back onto his bed.  
He was used to these feelings now for the past couple  
weeks. He's been getting buzzes almost every night sense last week  
and he loved them.  
It was the only time.. In a long time.. He's felt somewhat close to happy.  
We'll he could just get away from his life for a little bit.  
cartman Drunk some more, Not even being able to taste the burn touch his  
lips, beacuse his mouth was already numb.  
He slowly closed his eyes and just let the alcohol sink deeper, and deeper and deeper.

* * *

(Next day)

"Riiing

Riiiing"

"hello?"  
"Hey Stan.. Can you pick me up?" Kyle asked  
waiting outside his house.

Stan didnt even have to ask.  
Of corse, Cartman and Kyle are fighting..  
Kyle will depend on him for a ride.  
"Sure dude. I'm just pulling up to Kenny's to I'll be there in a sec"  
"Thanks" Kyle smiled.  
"Yup" Stan hung up.  
Kyle flipped his phone shut and jamed it back into his pocket.  
No way he was getting picked up from Cartman today.  
Not after yesterday.  
Kyle looked down into the snow.  
'The dance is tomorow.. How the fuck am I suppose to Get Cartman to go?'  
Kyle started to think more about it.

It wasent just beacuse He wanted to go to the dance.  
It was also beacuse he knew Cartman NEEDED too. Weather he wanted to or not.  
Kyle and Stan heard Rick and Lianne's voices on the phone that night..  
That would explain why lately he's been so.. Distant.  
Cartman wasent even Cartman anymore.

Kyle heard a ruffiling sound, then looked up to see Stan's blue car pull up.  
Wendy was in the front smiling at him through the window, and Kenny in  
the back patting the seat next to him.  
Kyle smiled, and tossed his bag to his back getting into the car.  
"Hey Dude" Kenny smiled.  
"hey" Kyle smiled back.

Stan put the car into drive and started driving down the street towards the  
school. "Let's see if Kyle know's," Wendy said to Stan.  
Kyle raised his eyebrow, "KNows what?"  
Wendy grinned, "About what happened to Keli Turner?"  
"Oh. You mean the girl who got shoved into the toilet?"  
"Damn!" She snapped her fingers. "Bebe tells everyone everything"  
She rolled her eyes. That happened just yesterday and It got around quickly.

"Hey, are you allowed to bring more then one date to the dance tomorow?"  
Stan raised his eyebrow, "Why?"  
Kenny shrugged, "I got asked out by 10 different girls already.  
I dunno.. I was thinkin of doin a three some er somethin"  
"Dude, just bring one girl" Kyle said.  
Kenny looked to him as if he'd gone crazy.  
Kyle started laughing at the look.  
_'Well of corse not. Its Kenny.'_

Stan shrugged, "I guess you can.. But um, I dont know how the girls  
would react to that." Stan said, looking to the road,  
"yeah Kenny. I dont think They'd like that" Kyle added.  
Kenny cocked his head, "Dude. A three some. With Kenny MCcormick.  
Trust me, they'll like it" He said with a smirk grin.

Kyle laughed, "Your so fucking cocky!" He pushed him.  
Kenny smiled, "Yea, I know."  
"Were here" Stan announced pulling up to the school.  
Everyone got out shutting the doors behind them, while Stan locked it.

"Oh Kyle.." Wendy looked to him.  
Stan's eyes went wide.

Kyle looked to her.  
"So.. You are going to the dance tomorow night right?"  
Kyle glanced to Stan, then back to her.  
"I'm working on it" he said.  
Stan stepped close to her, "He's going" he nudged her.  
"Not for sure!" Kyle added.  
Stan smiled, and nodded.

"Hey Ken" They heard a girl run up to them.  
They turned to look and Kyle recognized her right away.  
Brunnete hair. Brown eyes. It was Jessica.

"Hey jess" Kenny grinned,  
Jessica looked from him, then to Stan, Wendy then.. Her eyes stopped at Kyle.  
And her grin fadded and she looked away quickly.  
Kyle crossed his arms looking the other way.  
This was akward.

Kenny then looked to Kyle, then Jessica, then back and forth again.  
"Wait.. Didnt you two dance at the club the other night?"  
Jessica put her hand uncomfortably around her neck, "Um.." She began looking to the ground.  
"Yeeeaaah." Kyle said slowly.  
Kenny laughed, enjoying this moment.

Then Jessica's akward faze didnt last long.  
She stuck up her posture and eyed him evily.  
"So.. How's your boyfriend?" She asked with a hint of haste in her voice.  
"Uh.."  
"He's being an ass.. as always" Stan answered for him.

Jessica's eyes widdened and looked like she was taken back.  
"He is?"  
Stan, Wendy and Kyle looked at her strangly.  
"Pretty much" Kenny shrugged.  
Jessica looked back to Kyle and started to laugh.  
Kyle looked uncomfortably to Stan, who just shrugged in return,  
just as confused.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She appologized catching her breath.  
"So You really are gay?"  
"Yeah."  
She smiled, "I thought you said that just to get rid of me."  
Kyle smiled back, "Hah. Nope I am."  
She grinned with sparkling brown teeth, "Well that's good.. I mean I thought  
I was getting turned down" She laughed.  
Kyle smiled back.

Jessica turned to Kenny,  
"So.. About the dance tomorow..?"  
Kenny looked to her and put his arm around her,  
"I was thinkin.. what do you think if we have partners?"  
"Partners?" Kyle could hear her ask as they walked somewhere a little  
more privet. As soon as they were far enough, They all burst out in laughter.  
"I didnt think he was serrious!" Wendy gasped smiling,  
"Me either! He's acctually going to ask her about a threesome" Stan smiled,  
Kyle nooded his head catching his breath.  
"Kenny, Kenny, Kenny." He nooded.

Stan and Wendy started to breath normaly again.  
"I cant wait to see what she says" Stan grinned at the thought.  
They all started walking to the doors.  
Wendy looked to Kyle again.  
"Uh Kyle? When do you know for sure if you'll go to the dance?"  
Kyle looked to her, thinking of an answer to that..

"Depends a certain someone" he answered honestly.  
Stan and Wendy looked to eachother.  
They knew That obvious someone was Cartman.

* * *

Cartman store down to his paper.  
he haddent wrote a single thing sense he got in here,  
and it was almost 5 minneutes till next class.  
Cartman sighed and put his head in his hand.  
Honestly, He didnt care for doing this.  
He had a huge fucking headache from last night,  
Not like he regreated it or anything.

Cartman tapped his pencil onto the blank paper.  
You were suppose to write four whole pages about Wars looking  
through the dictionary.  
Cartman had the dictionary opened to a random page, and pencil and paper.  
No work done.  
He could care less.  
He looked to the clock.  
Two minneutes left.  
Great.  
Cartman sighed tapping his pencil counting the secounds down.

kyle felt like he was going to pull out his hair!  
He's been in this class for about a half hour and Cartman didnt  
look his way for a secound!  
just kept looking at his papers, he didnt catch him writting anything though,  
and looking at the clock.

_'God! Fucking look at me!  
Cartman! look at me!'_ he practically begged.  
He wanted Cartman to see how pissed off he was at him.  
but it wasent working if Cartman wouldnt even glance in his direction.  
Kyle wanted to throw something at him.

Despite all the annoiance Kyle was building up of Cartman not noticing him,  
He did realize Cartman looked worse then yesterday.  
Still same shirt. Lip still busted. The bags under his eyes looked darker and he  
obviously didnt bother doing his hair.  
Kyle starred at Cartman  
_'What's happening to you?' _he asked Cartman in his thoughts.

* * *

Stan and Kyle sat alone at their lunch table.  
Wendy was sitting with the girls today, and Kenny went outside  
With Cartman. Smokeing they guessed.  
Kyle frowned with his head in his hand.  
_'Cartman hasent noticed me at all today!  
He hasent even fucking talked to me!  
Let alone look at me!'_

Stan looked to Kyle,  
"He'll come around" Stan said reading his mind.  
"Hah." Kyle scoffed. "Doubt it"  
Stan shrugged "Never know."  
Kyle rolled his eyes.  
He knew Stan was just trying to make him feel better  
but it just came off as annoying.

Kenny walked back to their table.  
"Hey guys" He smiled  
"Hey" Stan called back.  
Kenny sat down.

"So.. what did you guys talk about?"  
Kyle asked, trying to sound casual.  
Kenny shrugged "Not much."  
Kyle kept his frown and looked up at him,  
"Did he say anything about me?"  
"Uh.. no.. why?"  
Kyle rolled his eyes and looked away angerly.  
"Nothing" He grumbled.  
Kenny looked to Stan who just shrugged it off in return.

* * *

Wendy gigled with her friend's into the girls bathroom,  
"Oh, well I have to go to my next Try, Bye Wendy" Bebe smiled  
"Bye!" Wendy smiled back.  
They walked different dirrections and Wendy was surrounded by four other  
girls. "Thank god" Alison whispered when Bebe was out of sight.  
"What?" Wendy asked.  
"I thought she'd never leave" Alison rolled her eyes,  
"Yeah I know. what a blabber mouth' Rachel added on.  
Wendy looked down starting to feel uncomfortable.  
They lead her inside the girls restroom where they set down their purses  
and reaplied their make up.  
"You going with Stan to the dance tomorow night?" Alison asked, putting on mascara.  
"Uh.. yeah.."  
"Ugh" Susan rolled her eyes.  
"You always go with him" Rachel said.  
"Yeah.. he's my boyfriend."  
Alison put her mascara back in her bag.  
"Yeah, but dont you ever get bored? Of being with only one guy?"  
"No."  
Alison smirked, "I would"  
"Yeah you know what they say" Rachel added smiling to susan who smiled back.  
"The longer you stay, the shorter the leash" Susan and Rachel said together.  
"What?" Wendy asked.  
Alison rolled her eyes, "Oh nothing, Just an old saying."  
"Oh.." Wendy suddenly wanted to leave.

Rachel poped open a tiny sized containter out of her purse  
and pressed it open, reviling 6 dark red pills.  
Rachel toke one out, and placed it in her mouth, and gulped it down with  
a mouthful of water, Then Alison did it.  
Susan reached for one,  
"What are those?" Wendy asked.  
They looked at her as if she were stupid.  
"Diet pills" Rachel answered.  
"Diet pills"  
"Yeah" Alison smiled, she turned to her,  
"Take two of these each day, without eating, and you can lose  
6 pounds like that."

Wendy raised her eyebrows,  
"Um.. I dont think those are very safe"  
All the girls rolled their eyes.  
"Wow." Susan said sarcastically.

Wendy stared at the pills.  
'6 pounds?'  
Alison snapped the container shut.  
"Come on you guys, lets get away from this loser" Rachel announced  
stepping around Wendy.  
Wendy didnt hear her.  
"Wait," she stopped them.  
Wendy looked to Alison, "Did you say 6 pounds?"  
Alison smiled and held one out to her.  
She toke it._

* * *

  
_Nothing. Cartman said nothing this whole day to Kyle at all.  
Kyle frowned up at his ceiling thankful the day was fucking over.  
'Cartman acted like I didnt even exist!' he thought angerily.  
He wanted to punch him.  
Kyle rolled his eyes, 'Just forget about it' he told himself.  
Though he already basically knew, there was a good chance he wasent going to  
the dance tomorow.  
He wouldnt go alone!

Kyle sighed rolling his eyes and walked to the computer.  
_'Might as well get my homework done'_

He pressed his screen on, and it shot on.  
Kyle pressed word document and it poped up.  
He sighed, At least this relaxed him.

A pop up poped up and he groaned, exiting them out,  
Then his buddy list shown up, he was about to exit out  
then something caught his eye..  
Cartman's Screen name.  
_'Cartman's online!'_

Kyle store at the screen name,  
_'Yep. he's online.'  
_Kyle tapped his fingers nervously on his desk.

_'Should I Message him?'_

Kyle thought a moment then pushed his chair back frowning,

_'No! He iggnored me all fucking day! if he wants to talk to  
me, He'll see I'm online and talk to me!'_

Kyle sat with his arms heavily accross his chest.  
The Messanger was taunting me.

Kyle clicked onto a chat box with Cartman.  
Then he exited out fast.

_'No. He needs to talk to me'_

Kyle thought stubbornly and walked away  
from the computer and childishly pouted on his bed.  
A few secounds later he ran up to his computer to see no messages Im'd him.  
Kyle frowned then sat back at his seat and sighed.  
He opened a chatbox with Carman.

_'Who the fuck am I kidding? he wont talk to me first.'_

Kyle looked down and Typed in the typing box below.  
'Hi' he typed then pressed send.

Kyle waited.  
_'Ugh. He's not going to fucking type back'_

He thought,  
instantly regreating he wrote him in the first place.  
Then his heart jumped when a sentance clicked up.

_HippyDominAtOR9: Sup jew._

Kyle stared.  
_'He acctually wrote back.'  
_Kyle put his fingers to the keyboard.

_'Should I act like nothing's wrong?  
Or should I bitch him out?'  
_Kyle thought.

Kyle put his hands back to the Keybord.

SPJwishGek: Nothing.. you?  
Kyle waited.  
Then Cartman entered.

HippyDominAtOR9: Nm.

SPJwishGek: Cartman.. why the fuck were you iggnoreing me all day?

HippyDominAtOR9: I wasent iggnoring you

SPJwishGek: Yes you were.

HippyDominAtOR9: No.

SPJwishGek: YES YOU WERE!

HippyDominAtOR9: Oh, go on all caps. Your real fucking scary now.

SPJwishGek: :/

HippyDominAtOR9: Kyle I wasnt fucking iggnoring u ok

SPJwishGek: ......Whatever.

HippyDominAtOR9: Whatevr?

SPJwishGek: Yeah, just forget it.

(Kyle waited a full minneute but Cartman didnt type back.)

SPJwishGek: You there?

HippyDominAtOR9: Yeh.

SPJwishGek: Cartman, I'm sorry.

(Kyle waited another minneute and Cartman said nothing back.)

SPJwishGek: Your going through a hard time and I need  
to realize that.. Cartman.. You need to open up.  
You look so down.. :(

(Kyle waited.. 45 secounds later)

HippyDominAtOR9: Therez not much 2 say. N Im fine

SPJwishGek: No your not.. :(

HippyDominAtOR9: Wtf DO YOU WANT ME 2 SAY?!

SPJwishGek: Idk... your just not yourself.

HippyDominAtOR9: HOW?!

SPJwishGek: .. Your just not.

(Kyle waited two minneutes but got no responce)

SPJwishGek: I really want to go to the dance tomorow night..

HippyDominAtOR9: Then Fuckin GO :/

SPJwishGek: I want to go WITH YOU

HippyDominAtOR9: I told u im not goin

SPJwishGek: WHY?!

HippyDominAtOR9: juz b/c

SPJwishGek: Thats not fair! I go to your stupid things, I dont  
want to go to! Why cant you do this one thing for me, for once?!

HippyDominAtOR9:Ur fucking crabby u know that?  
On your piriod again?

SPJwishGek: ..I'm going to pretend you didnt say that.  
Please Cartman just go Ok?

HippyDominAtOR9: .. No.

SPJwishGek: Fine. :/  
fuck you.

SPJwishGek has logged off.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Ok, I know that chap was kinda off..  
I'll admit. Not my best.  
This was SUPPOSE TO be the best chap.  
But I'll make it in my next one.  
I think the dance should have a chapter of its own.  
Anywaysss, Review!  
And I will give you **huggs** !


	26. Chapter 26 The Dance

Kyle woke up that morning feeling less then he would have rather wanted too.  
The dance was tonight and Cartman couldnt even just go to this one thing with him.  
Kyle frowned, _'Then fine. It's just a stupid dance anyway'  
_He got up from the floor grumbiling and turned on his phone.  
Most likely Cartman wouldnt be picking him up today anyway.

"RIIIING  
RIIIIING  
click  
"Yeah?" he picked up.  
"Hey, can you pick me up again?"  
Stan said nothing at first.. then sighed.  
"Yeah."  
"Thanks" Kyle hung up.

Stan hung up with Kyle.  
"Who was that?" Wendy asked beside him.  
"Kyle"  
"Your picking him up?"  
"I guess."  
Wendy looked away then looked back to him,  
"So.. Kyle isnt going to the dance tonight?"  
Stan looked to her and back to the road.  
"Kyle said he's only going if Cartman goes..  
and Knowing Cartman, It's unlikely."  
Wendy nodded and bit her lip looking down.  
She didnt really catch on to why it bugged her so much.  
Kyle just looked really happy to go with him.. Why is Cartman being an asshole  
to everyone?!

"He should come with us" Wendy suddenly spoke up.  
Stan looked at her and blinked, "Huh?"  
"Tell Kyle he can come to the dance with us" she smiled.  
Stan smiled Sypathetically, "I did.. He said he didnt want to be a third wheeler."  
"He wouldnt be a third wheeler"  
"I said that too, but he insisted not too."  
"Oh." Wendy looked back down  
"Hey" Stan put his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.  
She looked up to him.  
He smiled, "Thanks"  
Wendy smiled back and grasped onto his hand.

* * *

Kyle breathed in the cold smell of the fresh morning air.  
Holding his knee's close to his chest while his bag sat beside him.  
The wind blew through Kyle's hair and he sat and waited for Stan's car  
to pull up. Kyle sighed and picked up a stick he saw from the ground and started  
Drawing lines into the ground.

He knew Cartman was an asshole.  
He knew Cartman was the moment he had even decided to concider  
Cartman anything more then that.  
But Cant he put his pride to the side for one night for Him?  
Didnt his interests matter at all?

Then Kyle glarred even thinking about it.  
_'Of corse not. He's Cartman.  
He doesnt care about anyone other but himself."_

"Hey!" "BEEP BEEP!"  
Kyle shoke his head from his thoughts and looked up seeing Wendy'S  
head out of Stan's front window looking out to him and Stan honking it.  
"Come on! Were going to be late!" Stan called from inside.  
Kyle grinned grabbing his stuff and walked to the car, opening the back door  
and shutting it behind him.  
"Hey" Kenny smiled next to him,  
"Hey"  
Wendy looked behind to him "Hey Kyle"  
"Hey"  
"Kyle, did Mr. Ryler already send out our grades for gym  
last try?" Stan asked, focusing on the road.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Damn it!" He slamed his fists on the wheel  
"It hasent even come in the mail yet and the fucking princable  
says if I dont get it they wont put it onto my report!"  
"Wait, No worrie dude, If something happened to it in the mail then just have  
Mr. Ryler talk to the princable."  
Stan looked to Kyle for a meer secound, then back to the road,  
He frowned, "Why didnt I think of that?"

A few moments went by in silence..  
"So.. Are you still going with those three girls to the dance tonight, Kenny?" Kyle asked.  
Wendy and Stan quickly looked to him, They didnt expect Kyle to say anything about the dance.  
Kenny shrugged, "Twosome I think, Jess and Rachel were cool with it but, I guess Kelly wasent."  
Stan's eyes narrowed "So.. what are you going to do?"  
He crew three some. All you gotta do is get a few girls  
drunk and you can have a fuckin sixsum if you want"  
Wendy rolled her eyes, "No, Their not having alcohol at the dance tonight."  
A sly grin curved onto Kenny's face, "Not What I heard"  
Stan put his hand to his face "Ugh, this better not be like the last dance when  
Craig snuck alcohol in at our Confedi's Day dance."  
Kenny laughed, "Yeah, even Kyle got drunk at that one!" He playfuly shoved him.  
"Um.. yeah but that was a long time ago.." Kyle said quickly, hopeing not  
to bring back all the humiliating memories of that Crazy night.

Stan laughed at the thought.  
He remembered that was the first time Kyle even touched  
a drink of alcohol.. Of corse, Cartman didnt go to that dance that year,  
and Kenny Decided to Be a dumbass and tell him to 'Loosen up' Beacuse  
He was uptight and down Cartman didnt come with him.  
Kyle got drunk as fuck and.. well it wasent pretty

* * *

Cartman tilted his rockstar drink into his mouth, while he slowed  
down his car waiting at the red light.  
He fucking needed this.  
He was up all night hearing Rick and His mom screaming.  
So much fucking alcohol, he woke up with puke beside his bed.  
He didnt even remeber pukeing.  
He turned up the music to Living Dead girl By Rob Zombie, takeing another gulp of  
his Rockstar drink.  
As if the day wasent fucked enough.. Kyle had to be all pissed at him.  
Cartman was sure of one thing.. he was not going to go to a faggy school dance.  
Those things were so fucking lame.  
He wondered Why Kyle was fucking giving a shit about those things suddenly anyway.  
Cartman sighed turning to music up louder, trying to block the thoughts from his head..  
Which just made his head ache a whole fuck of alot worse.

The red light finnaly turned green and Cartman put his car into drive and toke a turn onto  
the street heading towards the school.  
He didnt even want to go to fucking school.  
But he figgured it would be a lot better then being at the house alone with Rick.  
Cartman drove into the parking lot, and parked his car turning off the radio and stepped out.  
He glared at the sight of school.  
Another full day of bad grades, nagging teachers, pissed of boyfriend's and shitty day.  
He knew he could skip, but there was really nowhere to go.  
Might as well get it the fuck over with.

He slamed his door shut behind him and started walking to school.  
He could still taste the alcohol from last night. Smoothe and burning on the tip  
of his tounge, Just lingering. The urge hasent came yet. Too early in the fucking morning.  
But he knew it would come. It always did.  
He was pretty much used to his old Lifestyle now.  
Comming home, to screaming and Rick pounding on his mom, hearing shit get knocked over,  
and drunk till he couldnt hear it anymore. Passed out every night.  
Now, For him It was normal. It fucking sucked, But there was really nothing else he could do.

Cartman swung open the doors to his school.  
South park high school.  
He rolled his eyes pushing through any idiot in his path to his locker.  
He just wanted to get today over with and go home.  
He got to his locker putting in the combo and sighed.  
It was going to be a long fucking day.

* * *

'At all'  
Kyle looked at him.

_'Cartman wont even look at me.. at all.'_

Kyle looked at Cartman a few desks away from him.  
He was supprised Cartman even showed up today.  
Kyle could feel his teeth grinding together in anger  
'That fucking fat ass doesnt even care!  
Does he not fucking remember our conversation last night?!'

His green eyes locked to Cartman who was simply looking down  
to his paper, supposivly doing "School work."  
Kyle highly doubted it.

Kyle tightened his fists and yanked his head from his direction.  
He was almost sure Cartman would try to aknowladge him today  
after last night, to appologize or, Or something.  
But Maybe that was just hope.  
There's noway.  
Eric Cartman has never been sorry for anything in his life.  
Maybe Kyle was wishing too highly of him to say any sort of athetic sort  
Of an I'm sorry.  
Kyle Just wish he'd atleast say SOMETHING to him today.

Kyle glarred stareing down to his own paper.  
'Just forget about it' he told himself.  
But he could still see Cartman at the corner of his eye,  
It was almost like he was mokeing him, that Cartman didnt  
give a shit. at all.  
Kyle sighed and looked away again.  
'Focous on your work! You dont need that asshole anyway'  
He kept telling himself.  
But his actions spoke differently, as Kyle's eyes couldnt keep themselves  
away from him.

Kyle caught himself stareing again and forced himself to look away.  
"He doesent want to go. He doesnt want to go with me.  
he doesnt care about what I want.  
So he doesnt care about me."

Kyle frowned pushing his pencil led onto his paper.  
'He doesnt care about me' The words repeated in his head.

* * *

Cartman sighed with relief as soon as the bell rang for lunch.  
Thank fucking god.  
All he needed right now was a ciggerate..  
Actually all he really needed right now was a fucking tube of  
Vodka or Whisky brand, But He'll take what he can get.  
He got up to his feet slowly, as everyone else went past him and  
started to walk down the hall's to the cafetirea.  
He glanced at Kyle, Then quickly looked away when he saw Kyle looking  
at him.  
Cartman rolled his eyes nodding his head.  
Kyle was having some serrious spazzing issues.  
He couldnt stop thinking about their IM'ing session yesterday.  
Kyle totally flipped out beacuse he didnt want to go to a stupid dance.  
Cartman starting to put in his combination to his locker.  
He felt like he was dateing a fucking girl when Kyle went through these moods.  
Cartman toke his pack out, Getting out one, and slammed it, walking to the doors.  
Cartman used to eat lunch.  
But for a while now, he skips it and smokes.  
It filled him up anyway.  
Plus, he didnt have to be by Kyle at the moment.

Cartman leaned against the outside doors, fliccing his lighter, lighting  
his ciggerate then enhaleing.  
He was fucking supprised the teachers didnt even care about him smokeing.  
They dont do anything.  
A few saw him, and didnt do anything.  
Sweet.

Cartman inhaled another drag and heard the door open a few feet beside him  
from the doors.  
He saw Kenny, walking towards him.  
Kenny got to him and leaned against the brick building next to Cartman  
takeing out his own cig and reaching inside his pocket for his bic.  
"Fuck" he mumbled realizing it wasent there.  
"Can I use your lighter?"  
Cartman shrugged, dug inside his pocket and lent it to him.  
Kenny lit his, and gave it back.  
Kenny inhaled, and exhaled the smoke, and Cartman put his to his lips.  
"Havent seen you with your B-f Much lately" Kenny mired.  
Cartman looks to him"So?" He asked, Takeing another drag.  
Kenny shrugged "Just sayin."  
A moment of silence went by.  
"So You goin to the dance tonight?"  
Cartman exhaled smoke, and laughed a little in humor.  
"Hah. No" He said smiling, as if it was a stupid question.  
"Why not?"  
Cartman grunted a laugh, "Cause their fucking lame"  
Kenny nooded his head, in somewhat a sort of agreement  
and looked down.

More silence.

"Kyle's pissed cause your not goin with him." Kenny spoke up.  
Cartman smiled at that  
"I know. He bitched at me about it last night.  
he always bitches. He'll get over it" he shrugged, takeing another drag.  
Kenny frowned, "I think you should go."

Cartman exhaled raising an eyebrow to him, "What?" He asked flat.  
"It's just.. It means a lot of him you know? It's one fuckin dance dude, just go with him."  
Cartman frowned, putting out his ciggerate on the brick wall,  
"I'm not fucking going to a faggy dance."  
Kenny threw out his ciggerare and frowned back, straighting his posture.  
"Your fucking selfish, you know that?  
Kyle asks you to do this one fucking thing and your too  
fucking stubborn to do it."

Cartman felt his anger rising, "SO?!"  
"SO..!" Kenny yelled.  
Kenny kept his glare stareing at him, and lowered his voice.  
"So, If you dont fucking change, Your going to lose him."  
Cartman stared at him, Then leaned back against the wall  
"Psht. No I wont."  
"Yeah.. You will. It's not always about you.  
And eventually Cartman, Kyle's going to stop giving in.  
If you really love him.. You'd wanna make him happy right?"

Cartman stared at him.  
Kenny Nooded his head and Turned around walking back towards the doors.  
Cartman's eyes followed Kenny till he got inside the school.  
Cartman looked down.  
"Fuck"

* * *

Cartman did not want to do this.  
He did not want to fucking do this.  
He was actually supprised at himself.  
Supprised he's actually thinking about going to that stupid dance.  
He was looking down at his Geo book.  
Not like he was paying any fucking attention to what Mr. Glacer was saying.  
_'If you really love him you'd want to make him happy.. right?'_  
Cartman put his hand to his head an stroked through his hair.  
Kenny's voice kept repeating the words in his head.  
He couldnt get it out.

_'You'd want to make him happy right?'  
_The voice repeated.  
"Ugh" Cartman groaned, Holding his head.  
_'Yeah..' _Cartman mimiked his answer.

He loved Kyle.  
He hated the fact, and usually wouldnt addmitt it,  
But he knew he did.  
He was his boyfriend after all.. Guess it did get him some kind  
of joy to see him happy.  
Cartman missed the good old days when It brung him joy to see  
Kyle angry or sad. The awesome days when all he thought about thinking  
of Kyle was a 'Dumb jew'  
Now it fucking kills him to see him sad.. and want to tackle and fuck him seeing him angry.  
Suddenly an image of Kyle's frown, and the way his eyebrows scrunched together when he's pissed  
Appeared in his mind, and without knowing It Cartman smiled.  
_'Fucking hott..' _The words mentally put themself together as he pictured the image.

Then Cartman shoke his head away from the thought.  
Cartman's mind wandered back to the dance.  
Cartman rolled his eyes sighing frustratedly.

_'Its one fucking dance..'_  
He thought.  
_'I can go to one fucking dance'_

Cartman put his hand to his head, annoyed that he's  
acctually just now decideing to go against what he wants.  
Cartman was irritated..  
_'But its only for Kyle.  
One fucking time we'll go, then I'll tell him were not going  
to another one of those crappy things.'_

* * *

Wendy gathered her stuff together as the bell rang for next piriod.  
She smiled at her self in accomplishment.  
She was sure she aced the test she had just finished.  
She got up from her seat going for the door like everyone else.  
"Now remember to Read chapters six through eight tonight, We will be reviewing  
it tomorow" Mrs. Adam's announced as everyone walked to the door.  
Wendy got out and walked through the hallway.  
She could feel her small tin box in her pocket.  
It just reminded her.. Wendy stopped in her tracks, from going to gym and looked  
to her right towards the rest room.  
She stared concidering it.  
Then she sighed and started to walk towards it.  
She got into the bathroom hearing a toilet flush and someone comming out from the stalls  
and went to the sink washing her hands.  
Wendy waited until she left, Then bent down checking below for feet in another stall,  
Makeing sure noone else was in here.  
None.  
Wendy bent back up takeing the tin box out of her pocket, and pressed the open button,  
and there laid two red pills inside.  
Wendy toke them out, turning to the sink to turn it on and gulp down some water  
to swollow it.  
"What are you doing?"  
Wendy jumped, clenching her hand shut with the pills and looked  
seeing Bebe in the doorway.  
"Oh Uh, Hi Bebe" She said quickly.  
Bebe looked at her curiously, wondering why she freaked out  
and walked towards her, "What's that?" She asked, wondering why  
Wendy's fist was closed shut in a fist.  
"Oh uh.. This?" She nervously asked looking down to her shut palm,  
"This is nothing" she said fast.  
Bebe frowned and toke her hand in hers, "What is it?" she asked.  
"Nothing!" Wendy pulled her hand away,  
"Uh, I gotta go to my next class" She said quickly, getting to the door.  
"See ya later" she said without turning back around.

Bebe stared at the door wendy just ran out of and  
remained still in the empty bathroom.  
_'What's going on?'_ she frowned.  
She knew now.. Her best friend wasent telling her something.  


* * *

Cartman stared at the clock, 1 minneute.  
He's been counting down five minneutes straight when class would fucking end.  
Last class.  
He wanted to make sure he catches Kyle before he leaves to tell him..  
He'll go to the stupid dance with him.  
'Few more secounds.' he told himself counting the secounds down.  
"And now, for the pilgrims, it was easy to understand their statement.."  
Mr. Ralskey went on.  
"Come on.." Cartman muttered.  
26 more secounds.  
"When The pilgrims met the indians at first, they didnt know they were  
interfireing with their land. So they had too.."  
'3, 2, 1'

"Briiiiing"

Everyone got up from their seats, heading to the door.  
"Have a nice day everyone, We'll go over the columbious empire  
tomorow" Mr. Ralskey pronounced.  
Cartman was already half way out the door with everyone else,  
Hurrying to catch Kyle.  
"Uh, Eric Cartman, could you stay back for a sec?" He heard Mr. Ralskey behind him.  
Cartman frowned, "Ugh" He turned around and walked to his teachers desk.  
_'What the fuck does he want?!'_

Mr. Ralskey smiled, "Hello Eric. I just wanted to review you on your last homework assigment  
you turned in last week.." He looked down, at a paper.  
Cartman tightened his fists looking to the clock, 'Not fucking now!'

"Now, the assigment was to write about people's  
religion and their own view of it.."  
Cartman looked to the clock impatiently tapping his foot  
'Come on..'

"And To my understanding's you wrote.."  
Mr. Ralskey, adjusted his glasses closer looking to The paper,  
and clearing his voice.  
"Gods. religion. Its all bullshit.  
It's dipshits believeing in a higher power,  
but really, They dont want to face the fact  
when they die, They'll just rot in the fucking ground."

Cartman stared at him wide eye'd forgetting about the time,  
and suddenly he faught the feeling of wanting to burst out laughing.  
He'd never heard Mr. Ralskey swear before..  
It was fucking halarious!

Mr. Ralskey put the paper back down and looked to Cartman  
"Now what do you think I should grade this?" He frowned.  
Cartman shrugged tapping his foot again looking to the clock.  
'Hurry the fuck up..' he begged.

"Eric, This is highly inapropriate, Not only did you insult  
other people's belief's but you used terrible language in doing so.  
I respect other people's outlits, but you could have simpily written,  
I do not believe in god. Not this."

Cartman's foot began to tap faster,  
'I dont care!' he wanted to scream, glancing to the clock again,

"Now, I dont know weather I should fail you for this behavior  
or let you rewrite it, what would you like to do?"

Cartman kept his frown fidgiting with his finger's.  
"I dont care" he grunted.

Mr. Ralskey raised his eyebrows in supprise,  
"I beg your pardon?"

"I said I dont care" Cartman frowned, wanting to fucking leave already.  
Mr. Ralskey sat back in his seat, "You dont care? Your risking your entire grade  
for that language Eric, Is that what you want?"  
"I dont fucking care"

Mr. Ralskey's eye's widdened, "Eric Cartman! I will not tollerate -"  
"Look, fucking fail me Ok? I gotta go" Cartman turned walking to the door.  
"Where are you going?! Come back here!"  
Cartman kept walking and ran down the halls.

'Asshole wasted 3 fucking minneutes of my time!'  
Cartman kept running till he looked to Kyle's locker.  
He was gone.  
"Shit" he muttered, and skidded to the doors.  
He went to the parkinglot then spotted Stan with Kyle walking  
to Stan's Car!  
Cartman quickly ran up to them.

Stan went on.  
" - So then she just told him not too -"  
"Can I talk to you?!" Cartman got to them, asking Kyle quickly.  
Kyle looked to him in supprise, "Uh.." He started, then frowned,  
"I'm not talking to you" he said, looking back to Stan.

Cartman rolled his eyes, He didnt have time for this.  
Cartman grabbed Kyle's arm yanking him away from Stan  
"Come on!" he muttered walking him away  
"hey!" Kyle exclaimed,  
"Dude Dont drag him!" Stan yelled  
"Fuck you, hippy" Cartman yelled Back to Stan.

Cartman dragged him till they were a few yards away from Stan.  
Kyle kept his stare to Cartman wondering what the fuck he was doing.  
Then Cartman turned facing him, and putting his hand's on Kyle's shoulders.  
Kyle's eyes widdened as His boyfriend looked to him.  
"Kahl.. I've been thinking.." he mumbled.  
Cartman frowned looking down, He hated to say this.  
"But.. If you really want to go to the stupid dance.."  
Cartman sighed.  
"I'll go" he finished.

Kyle's eye's lightened and he smiled "Really?!"  
Cartman rolled his eyes instantly annoyed "Yeah" he mumbled.  
"Thanks!" Kyle wrapped his arms arround him excitedly  
Kyle pulled back and Pressed his lips to Cartman's closeing his eyes.  
When Cartman felt his lips, his eyes widdened a spare moment,  
Then kissed back.  
He forgot what this felt like..  
He didnt realize till now how long it's been sense he last kissed him.  
Kyle pulled away quickly, "I gotta go, I need to get shit ready" Kyle said  
backing up, "Eight?" He asked.  
Cartman shrugged "Sure" he grumpled.  
Kyle smiled, then ran back towards Stan who was still waiting,  
wondering what was going on.

Cartman walked him run off.  
Then he sighed and glared walking to his car.  
He got in, turning on his radio, and backed up his car  
and started to drive onto the streets

'Guess I should find some shit to wear' he thought._

* * *

_

"Dude, I'm going!" Kyle said excitedly,  
Stan smiled, "Really?!"  
"yeah!"  
"Awesome!"  
Stan felt just as excited as Kyle..  
His best friend can acctually go to a dance with him for once!  
"Cartman just told you he'll go?!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Sweet dude, How'd he change his mind?"  
Kyle shrugged, "Who cares, Dude I got nothing to wear, You gotta help me."  
"Ok" Stan smiled, getting into his Car while his best friend followed behind him.

Kyle was at Stan's house in his room.  
"Dude, Wear this. I heard its going to be all formal or some shit"  
Stan laid out a black and white suit onto the bed.  
Kyle crincled his nose in discust, "I'm not wearing that"  
"Kyle, All the guys are wearing it, Its a formal dance."  
"Not Cartman. He's not going to wear one."  
Stan shrugged, "You should, Come on It's fine, Plus You Cartman's  
picking you up in two hours, You got nothing else to wear."

Kyle stared down at the suit and let out a frustrated sigh.  
"Fine" he grabbed the suit, and walked to Stan's Bathroom.

***  
Kyle got out, With the suit on.  
Black pant's, White Shirt, with a black coat over it.  
Kyle walked to Stan.  
Stan smiled, "See dude, its fine. It's just like mine." he said,  
Gestureing his own suit.  
Kyle shrugged looking to the mirror, He didnt like it.  
But he didnt really have a choice. The dance was in an hour.  
"It's Ok" he said.

Stan smiled, and grabbed a brush instantly going to Kyle's hair.  
"What are you doing?" He frowned, Stan kept combing,  
"Your hair dude, The fuck it look like I'm doing?"  
Kyle sighed but didnt stop him.  
"Stan, I dont think Cartman will Care what my hair looks like"  
Stan shrugged in aggreement. "Yeah but this is your first dance with him dude.  
Wendy's going to take a lot of pictures of you guys trust me."  
Kyle shrugged again. It didnt bug him that much.

When it was done, Kyle's hair was wet from Stan spraying it, and Brushed  
onto the sides. Stan tried to flatten Kyle's hair out but it was almost impossible.  
Kyle's hair still curled, and was big. But it atleast looked nice.  
"Good?" Stan asked as he watched his friend examine his hair.  
"Different."

"Different's good." Stan smiled,  
"Now go, Cartman's going to pick you up in ten minneutes and  
I gotta go pick up Wendy."  
"Ok" Kyle smiled, Heading for the door,  
"Oh, and thanks Stan" He smiled to him.  
Stan smiled back takeing the compliment and Kyle walked out.

* * *

Cartman didnt do much getting ready.  
He heard people saying it was a formal dance and the guys were suppose to  
wear suits and shit.  
He decided on wearing the suit his mom got him for the wedding he didnt attend.  
He fucking hated suits.  
But he had secound thoughts on it as he looked at himself in the mirror left and right.  
It was Ok.

His stomach hung out from the pants so he got a black coat to cover it.  
Probably what every guy was wearing but who cares.  
Cartman looked at himself left and right in the mirror.  
His brown hair was combed, but his brunnete bang's still sprung from his forehead.  
He had black shoes, again he was suppose to wear to the wedding.  
He sighed, He didnt really care that much.  
He just wanted to get the night over with as quick as possible.

Cartman walked out of the bathroom and down the halls to his room.  
He looked at his digital clock.  
7:46

He figgured he should start heading out to Kyle's.  
He addjusted his coat one last time then started walking towards  
the stairs. He got to them, then stopped in his tracks, he looked behind him  
standing still... Then he walked back into his room.

He opened a drawer in his desk and toke out a tin flat can.  
He toke a bottle from under his bed and flipped it open pouring  
the sweet scent of alcohol into the can then shutting it once it was full.  
He closed the cap and Put the can on the inside pocket of his coat.  
He knew he couldnt last the night without a few sips of it.  
He already had about 12 sips as he got home, to get rid of that fucking urge that  
keeps popping up.

Cartman then Trotted down the steps and to his door.

* * *

Kyle smiled as he saw Cartman's black corvett drive up to his house  
and honk the horn twice.  
"Ma, I'm leaving!" he yelled.  
"Ok Bubala, Have a good time!" She yelled.  
Kyle opened the door, "I will" he yelled back,  
and shut it behind him.

"Beep, beep, BEEEP!"  
Kyle ran up to Cartman's car grinning and opened the door getting in.  
"Hey" he smiled.  
"Hey" Cartman didnt return a smile back.  
Kyle shut the door and Cartman began driving.

Strangly it was sort of quiet in the car.  
Kyle looked at Cartman qho looked to be.. frustrated.  
"You look nice.." Kyle said.  
"Thanks" Cartman said flat, stareing to the road.

Kyle frowned,  
"Oh Oh, yeah. you too" Cartman added quickly.

Kyle glared looking out the window.  
_'Thanks for reuining my mood'_

Kyle looked to Cartman again,  
"Dude, You dont seem like you want to go.  
If your not happy, Just turn around and bring me  
home, we can fucking forget about it"

Cartman looked to him, "No, no"  
Cartman faked a smile, and put his hand to Kyle's leg  
"I am happy" he lied.

Kyle smiled, and held Cartman's hand.  


* * *

They swung open the doors to blasting music and colorful lights  
then moved around the gymnasium.  
There were banners and streamers, and the gym with with talking, and laughter.  
Kyle smiled, walking in, draging Cartman behind behind him, who just stared at the place.  
He fucking regreated this.  
This place was so fucking cheesy.

He could almost recognize everyone here.  
On the left side of the gym people were talking, and there was a table  
with food in bowls, and a punch table.  
In the middle people where dancing to the music.  
It blarred techno music.  
Cartman hated it.

There was also a stage with a microphone and interments up there.  
Guess a band would be comming soon.

"Hey!" Stan ran up to them with Wendy, who smiled, carresing his arm.  
"Hey!" Kyle smiled back.  
"You guys made it!" Wendy cheered  
"You like it?" Stan asked Kyle.  
"Yeah, Its fucking sweet!" Kyle exclaimed looking at the decorations.  
Beside him, Cartman looked less then thrilled.

"How do you like it?" Wendy asked.  
Cartman looked up to her, "It's Ok" he muttered.  
Wendy rolled her eyes. She's been getting really sick of his attitude.

"Hey guys" They heard Bebe beside them,  
They looked and saw Bebe in a yellow poka dot dress  
with curled hair, and held Her boyfriend Mark in her arm.

"Hey" Wendy smiled back.  
Bebe turned to Kyle and Cartman,  
She was supprised they came for once.

"Wow! You guys look great!"  
"Thanks" Kyle grinned.  
Cartman was frowning off to the side and didnt respond.  
"When did you guys get here?"  
Kyle shrugged, "Just now"  
"Cool! You like it?!"  
"Yeah, Its cool" he smiled.

Suddenly the music switched the song,  
Bebe gasped, "Oh this is my song! Come on mark!"  
she pulled Mark to the dance floor.  
Wendy smiled, Then looked back to Kyle and Cartman.  
"Are you guys going to dance?"

Kyle looked to Cartman, doubtfully.  
He wanted too.. he knew it would be a freaking miricle if his boyfriend did.  
"Uh, Maybe later" he said.  
"Oh Ok. Come on Stan, I love this song!" Wendy pulled Stan.  
"Ok, Be right back" Stan smiled assuring to Kyle.  
"Ok"  
They trotted off and disapired into the crowd of dancing teens.  
Kyle looked to Cartman, "Wanna dance?" He asked, already knowing the answer  
but asking anyway.  
Cartman glanced to him, "No."  
Kyle shrugged "Come on" he said walking to the punch table.  
Cartman followed behind him.

They walked and poured themselves to plastic cups of punch.  
They looked out at the danceing.  
Cartman's eye landed on kenny who was dancing with three girls.  
His eyes went wide, "Kenny brought three girls?"  
Kyle looked to Cartman's direction and Saw Kenny on the dance floorGrinding one girl,  
had his arm around another, and another girl trying to get in on it, dancing, holding  
his side next to him.

"Yeah. Supprised he got them to agree" he said takeing a sip of his punch.  
Cartman stared at them, then recegnized the one Kenny's arm was around.  
"Isnt that the slut you danced with at the club?"  
Kyle looked seeing Jessica with Kenny's arm around her.  
"Yeah.. She's not a slut we just danced, Cartman."  
"Psht. Yeah, Like that's all you did" he smirked sarcastically takeing  
a drink of his punch.  
Kyle frowned, "What's that suppose to mean?"  
Cartman shrugged, "Whatever you want it to mean"

Kyle felt anger rise, "Well you werent being so great danceing  
with Your slut tracy and fucking drove off with her!"  
Cartman fiercly went towards him,  
"Yeah but WE didnt do anything!"  
"WHat?! and you think I did!"  
"How the fuck am I suppose to know!?"

"UGH!" Kyle yelled, in anger, tightening his fists into  
a ball  
"WHATEVER! YOU CANT FUCKING TRUST ME? FINE.  
I dont know why I fucking brung you here anyway"  
He yelled and stomped off in a different dirrection.

Everyone probably would have heard but the music was blareing  
to loud for anyone to notice.  
"Fine! walk off you fucking jew! see if I care!"  
He watched Kyle stomp angerily.

Cartman looked down.  
Honestly.. He did care.  
Cartman put his hand to his head.  
"Fuck me" he mumbled to himself.  
He regreated it now.

He sighed and went towards the doors. He couldnt  
fucking take this music anymore.  
He went to the doors yanking them open.  
Others were out here smokeing.  
Cartman still felt angry as fuck, he got away from the other kids,  
to a corner outside, Cartman toke out his tin that his body was begging for  
and toke a gulp of it.  
Actually, he drunk the whole thing before he noticed.  
His body still ached for it.  
He felt fire or anger, God He wanted to punch a fucking wall!

He stomped to his car opening it, and toke out a bottle he hid in the back  
seat and got into his warm car and tipped the bottle back drinking it.  
he wanted to fucking leave.  
He was actually concidering it.  
But first.. He needed a few more drinks.. just to cool down.

* * *

Kyle poured himself more juice in his cup.  
He was frowning still unbelievably pissed off.  
Cartman was such an asshole!  
He had to fight him about everything!  
He wanted him to come to a dance with him and he does this?!  
What the fuck?!  
He takes another drink of the punch.  
_'I hate him' _Kyle meered in his mind.

Of corse He would ruin the night.  
Of corse.

Kyle turned angerily to the crowd.  
He saw people dancing.  
Girls dancing with guys.  
Couples.  
Made him fucking jelous.  
He wished him and Cartman were like that..  
Now that he thought back on it he realized, they used to be.  
They used to be just like them, looking into eachother's eyes  
like the kids on the dance floor were doing, holding eachother.  
But Cartman changed into a completely different person sense Rick  
came into the picture.  
He wasent him anymore.  
Kyle is starting to think.. He doesnt even know who his boyfriend is anymore,  
and it was the worst feeling he has ever felt.

Kyle turned back to the punch pouring himself another cup then felt a tapping on  
his shoulder, It was Kenny.  
"Dude, You have to come with me!" he said fast,  
"Why? what's wrong?" Kyle read the worry on his friend's face.  
"It's Cartman."

Kyle's eyes widdened and followed Kenny as he lead him accross the gym  
and to the doors.  
They got out and Kyle gasped when he saw a bunch of his clasmates in a circle  
chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!-"  
Kyle quickly went to the crowd moving people out of his way so he could see.  
He finnaly got a view and saw Cartman and Stan in clenching onto eachother angerily,  
moving eachother back and forth.

"What the - Cartman! Stop!" Kyle quickly got in the circle, and tried pulling Cartman  
away from his best friend, But he didnt budge he was too strong,  
"STOP!" Kyle yelled,  
"FUCK OFF!" Cartman yelled, pushing Kyle off quickly as if he was nothing.  
Stan felt just as aggresive and pushed Cartman as soon as he released his hand  
to push Kyle away.  
Cartman then threw a sucker punch into Stan's face and Stan fell back,  
Kyle instantly got to his feet "Cartman! FUCK! Stop!"  
But Cartman was already on top of Stan Punching him, and punching him again.  
Kyle tugged on him while everyone around him chanted FIGHT.  
"Stop! Your hurting him! stop it!"  
Cartman continued to push him away and get back to his punching.  
Kenny came into the circle and Grabbed Cartman also by his broad shoulder's pulling  
him back, "Dude! fucking stop!" he yelled to him.  
Kyle and Kenny held him back and Cartman felt more angry,  
He turned to them "GET THE FUCK AWAY!"  
Stan toke his opertunity and Kicked Cartman off him, balencing to his feet and backed  
away, wipping his bloody nose and mouth, "He's fucking crazy dude! Kyle Get away from him!"  
He yelled.  
Cartman tried going after him again but Kenny and Kyle held him off.  
Cartman screamed in frustration, "OFF!" he yelled pushing them away.  
Kenny didnt budge.

"Stan Get the fuck out of here! Now!" Kenny yelled.  
Stan stayed a secound more, then ran off.  
"Yeah, You bet fuck run!" Cartman yelled still trying to break free  
of Kenny and Kyle's grip.  
Cartman saw Stan was out of sight and hung his head down breathing  
heavily calming down.  
Kyle stared at him, "Why the fuck did you do that?!" he yelled.  
Cartman turned to him angerily,  
"He fuckin!.. Pissed off.." Cartman said sadly to the ground,  
"Huh?"  
"I gotta.. I know what I'm talkin bout!" Cartman slurred loudly.  
"What?!"  
"He's drunk dude" Kenny said.  
Cartman frowned, "No!" He pushed Kenny  
"Your drunk!"  
Kenny just stared at him.  
"You.. fuck.. Poor shit.." he mumbled.  
Kenny iggnored it, "Come on, Let's take you home" he said.  
"No!" Cartman yelled in sudden rage pushing Kenny away again.

"Cartman come on, Kenny will drive you" Kyle said putting  
his hand to Cartman's shoulder.

Cartman felt more anger  
"No! You know wha? I'm fuckin sick of, Of your talkin!  
I'm gunna.." Cartman pushed Kenny away who was holding him up  
and stumbled trying to walk forward.  
"I'm gunna do this" he slurred walking left, then drifted right drunkly  
to the doors.  
Everyone watched, him and went inside when he did,  
"What is he doing?!" Kyle asked kenny starting to run inside after him.

Cartman saw the whole gymnasium flipping over, almost upsidedown,  
There was loud music and he felt so fucking dizy, he was pretty sure he was going to puke.  
He could hear people comming after him so he went faster pushing people out of his way  
accross the gym. There was a band playing on stage. Cartman looked up to the band stumbling to the  
stairs, trying to go up, then tripped on the step and fell.  
He got parinoid an anxious at the blur sound of his boyfriend's "Cartman stop!"  
and footsteps, that he went faster, and stumbled onto the stage, then  
tried to regain his balance.  
Then went by the band who stopped playing one they saw him,  
"Move" he said, pushing away the singer,  
"I uh.. I juz wanna say.." he bagan, looking at the crowd below him.  
Cartman felt like he was going to fall down to he held onto the micraphone stand  
for support.  
"That you guyz.. are all assholes" he said.

Cartman looked down, feeling dizy as fuck.  
"And uh..."  
Cartman saw Wendy, "Wendy'z a bitch.." he slurred.  
Everyone in the audence gasped looking to Wendy,  
and Wendy's who's eyes looked about to buldge out  
"And That I -" Cartman leaned onto the speaker stand.  
"Ok, That's enough" one of the band leaders put a hand gently  
on Cartman.  
"Fuck off me!" Cartman yelled swinging his hand hitting the guy,  
Sense he let go to hit him, Cartman crashed down onto the stage lossing his balance.  
He laid on the floor, then felt arms holding his.  
"Its Ok.. We got it.." Voices he recognized fazzed in and out of his ears.

Cartman felt himself being lifted up onto his feet, and Cartman clenched his eyes  
shut and threw up.  
Kyle's eyes widdened at the puke as he held one of his boyfriend's arms' up, and  
Kenny grasping his other.  
"Come on dude.." Kyle begged him,  
pulling him off the stage.

Turns out Kenny and Kyle had to Drag Cartman off the stage.  
Which was hard concidering his weight.  
It pissed Kyle off that noone else would help them.  
Cartman's head hung down, as Kenny and Kyle dragged him outside.

* * *

Cartman heard muffled voices as he felt like he was flying.  
Voices of Kyle and Kenny but he was too dizy and too fucking out  
of it to really make out what they were saying.  
Suddenly Cartman felt himself stop flying,  
"Ok.. Kyle's going to drive you home Ok?" He heard Kenny.  
Cartman looked up and saw Him infront of his car.  
He looked to Kyle, who held his arm,  
"Cartman, I need your keys" he said.  
Cartman frowned, "No!"  
"I have to drive you"  
"No! My car jew!"  
Kyle sighed, "I know, But I have to bring you home"  
"No" Cartman yanked his hands out of Kenny and Kyle's grip and leaped forward  
losing balance and hitting his car.  
"I drive.." he slurred, and put his hand in his empty pocket.  
Then frowned and checked his other pocket and felt the keys.  
He toke them out, Kyle grabbed the Keys,  
"Cartman I'm driving"  
"No!" He pulled back.  
Kyle frowned, "Your too fucking drunk too drive!"  
"I'm not drunk.." Cartman felt his stomach tighten  
and he grabbed onto it.  
"Yes you are!"  
Cartman held his stomach tighter then feel himself hurl puke  
on the ground as he dropped to his knees.  
Kyle then grabbed the keys away from Cartman.  
"Come on" Kenny tried lifting him up leading him to the other side of the car.  
Cartman was quiet and said nothing.  
Mostly beacuse his stomach hurt to much to protest.  
Cartman got in the passangers seat and dozzed.  
He heard talking, didnt bother to try and figgure the words  
out.  
Then he felt himself moving.

Kyle looked to his boyfriend sadly who laid with his head back  
on the seat. completely drunk and drained.  
He sighed.  
All he wanted was to go to one dance with his boyfriend.. and this is what happened.

* * *

**Authors note:  
**  
There it is.  
The chapter ive been dying to write.  
I was planning on writting more, but  
I guess I'll add that on the next chapter.  
Hope you liked it!

I love you reviewers with all my fucking heart..  
Ok I know I say that EVERY authors note, but  
its the truth! I cant help it!!  
I love you dudes too much!  
You make my fucking day!  
Ok, g2g, tell me what you thought!!  
Write next chapter probably tomorow! :D


	27. Chapter 27 Warnings

Kyle stopped the car at his house.  
He sighed looking beside him at Cartman, who laid asleep with  
a little drool running down from his mouth.  
Kyle toke a few moments just stareing at him.  
Then he slowly put laid his arms and forhead on the steeringwheel.  
He felt his face getting hott and he could almost feel himself beggining to  
let out a few sobs.  
A tear strolled down Kyle's face.  
All he wanted was to Bring Cartman to the dance with him.  
He didnt expect Cartman to get mad and get drunk, going on stage  
and blurting out insenity's infront of the whole school.  
And Stan? What the fuck happened?  
How did they start fighting?  
Kyle lifted his head, and wiped his tears with his sleave, stareing to Cartman  
again. Kyle put his finger's through Cartman's hair.  
This wasent Eric Cartman.  
This wasent His boyfriend.  
His boyfriend would have never gotten drunk like this..  
His boyfriend wasent constantly deppressed or outbursting in rage.  
It just wasent him anymore.

Kyle sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleave opening the door and  
slameing it behind him.  
Kyle went around the car and opened Cartman's side of the door,  
He touched Cartman's neck.  
"Come on" Kyle whispered softly.  
Kyle tugged at Cartman's neck a little and Cartman frowned, groaning and flipping  
over.  
Kyle sighed and toke Cartman's seatbelt off, and toke his sides,  
"Cartman wake up, Let's go inside"  
Kyle continued to tug then Cartman's eye's slowly opened,  
His eyes were vany and deep red.  
He looked to Kyle but said nothing.  
"Come on, I'm bringing you inside" Kyle said.  
Cartman looked around the car, then slowly inched towards the outside of the door  
trying to get out.  
Cartman almost fell out, But Kyle caught him supprisingly.  
Cartman's heavy weight leaned against Kyle's small arms and shoke as he tried to push him back up  
against the car. Kyle almost dropped him.  
Kyle got Cartman to lean against the car, and Cartman looked at him with sad,  
red eyes saying nothing.  
"Come on" Kyle said taking Cartman's arm and putting it around his neck.  
Kyle started walking forward to his house.  
Thank god his parents werent home.. and Kyle knew he was for sure not going to  
take Cartman back to his hell house.  
Kyle stepped with all his might getting Cartman step by step to his door, shakeing on each movement.  
Cartman was so fucking heavy.. He didnt think he could hold him up any longer,  
But he forced himself, He had to Get Cartman to his door.  
Kyle let out a few gasping breaths as they got close to the door then pushed himself forward.  
Kyle kept walking till his chest hit his doorway and Cartman was leaning on his small body.  
Kyle sighed, thanking fucking god it was over, then toke his key's from his pocket and put it in the lock  
to open the front door.  
It swung open, then Kyle fell forward beacuse of Cartman's weight against him,  
Kyle caught himself before he hit the ground takeing a huge step, then regaining his  
balance, He grabbed hold of Cartman and started leading him inside his house.

He tugged his shoulders, dragging him closer and closer to the couch.  
Then finnaly got there and Kyle let go of him allowing Cartman to fall back on the couch.  
Kyle breathed heavily, letting his arm's hang down.  
That was a fucking work out.

Kyle turned closeing his front door then walked back to the couch.  
Cartman was completely passed out.  
Kyle went to him and kissed him on his forehead and sat on the floor beside him,  
Grabbing the remote and flipping on the telivision.

Tweenty five minneutes later Cartman opened his burning eyes slowly.  
He looked around and saw The star of David on the wall.. Then a picture of Kyle and Ike..  
And Kyle's kitchen off to the side.  
He realized he was at Kyle's house.  
He couldnt remember how he got here.  
He looked down seeing himself on Kyle's couch and Kyle sitting beside him watching the history channel.  
_'What the fuck happened?'_Kyle quickly looked to Cartman and Cartman jumped a little from the quick  
movement. Everything was still dizy.  
"Oh, Your awake"  
Cartman looked around him feeling a headach develop.  
"Yeah.." he answered.  
Kyle got to his feet looking down at Cartman, "How are you feeling?" He asked  
feeling Cartman's forhead.  
Cartman coughed then looked back up to Kyle "Horable" he answered.  
Kyle gave a tiny smile and moved his hand down Cartman's cheek.  
Suddenly Cartman remembered everything.  
The dance, throwing up, punching Stan, going on stage.. it all hit him.  
Kyle was still stareing down at him with his hand on Cartman's cheek.  
Cartman felt his eye's beggining to burn and felt like his tounge was taseting  
salt water.. he was about to cry.

Kyle noticed this and looked at him in worry as Cartman's face began to  
redden and Cartman's eyes became glassy.  
"Are you Ok?" He asked him,  
Knowing he wasent, but he didnt know what else to say.  
Cartman stared at him for another meer secound then shoke his head no.  
Cartman looked down and a hot tear strolled down his face.  
Kyle's mouth dropped.  
He's crying?!  
Kyle has never seen Cartman cry in his entire life!  
Well, except for when they were kids but not for four fucking years.  
Kyle stared at Cartman in disbelief watching Cartman's tear stroke down to his neck.  
Cartman looked back up to Kyle, locking his watery eyes with his emerald.  
"I'm sorry" Cartman whispered.  
Kyle was still in shock, He put his finger's through Cartman's hair,  
"Sorry for what?"  
"For.. fucking up." Cartman looked down, "Again" he added.  
Kyle looked down then back to him, "It's not your fault" Kyle said, refurring to his doings.  
"How is it not my fault?" He asked quietly, "I drunk Kahl.. I did it" He said looking deep into his eyes,  
Kyle has never seen this look before.  
He looks so helpless, So volnurable

Cartman looked down and clenched his eyes shut letting out a sob,  
Kyle sat quietly just watching him.  
Cartman put his head back up, with hot tears that strempt down his face.  
"I dont want to hurt anymore.." he said.  
Kyle held Cartman's shoulders, "What do you mean?"  
Cartman closed his eyes again letting another tear fall from his eye.  
He toke a deep breath then looked back to Kyle,  
"I dont want to hear the voices anymore.." He nooded his head.  
Cartman looked down, "I dont want the fucking need anymore" he said.  
"The need? Cartman.. what need?"  
Cartman nodded his head, then looked back up to Kyle,  
"I'm fucking sorry" He whispered.  
Kyle stared at him, Cartman was being genuanly honest.. he's never heard him  
like this before, Kyle felt like he was beggining to cry just hearing it.  
"It's Ok" Kyle said, lightly pushing Cartman's shoulder down, hopeing  
Cartman will just dooze off to sleep. He didnt budge.  
Kyle felt his own eyes wattering, looking down to Cartman.

Cartman touched Kyle's cheek.  
"I.. I love you" he said so quietly.  
Kyle stared at him.. Cartman's never said it like that before.  
Ever.

Kyle touched Cartman's Hand that held his cheek.  
"I love you too." He said.  
They both stared at eachother, Cartman in tears, and  
Kyle still trying to stop his from falling.  
"Get some sleep" Kyle said, Pushing Cartman towards the couch again.  
This time Cartman went with the motion and lowered himself onto the couch  
resting his head down closeing his eyes.  
Kyle didnt leave Cartman's side.. or look away from him.  
The only light in the room was from the Tv.  
Kyle stared down at his boyfriend, then a moment more, put his head  
in his arms against the couch letting his own tears fall.  
His was hott, and Kyle sobbed, then sniffled up the tears chokeing at the  
end of his throat then sobbed again.

Kyle laid there, He didnt know how long, but he was awoken with a vibration  
going on in his pocket.  
He lifted his head and reached for his cellphone opening it.  
'New message' It said.  
Kyle exited it out to see the time  
2:44

Must have fallen asleep.  
The Tv was still on, On Twilightzone.  
Kyle looked forward and Saw Cartman sleeping infront of him on the couch.  
Kyle went to his inbox on his cellphone and to the new text message.  
Open, He pressed.

'Kyle, Are you still up?

From:Stan '

Kyle sighed and pressed Replie.

'Yeah, Dude are you ok?'

Kyle pressed send.  
A few secounds later he got a message back and  
pressed open.

'No. I gotta black eye and busted lip B/c of that fat fuck.

From:Stan'

Kyle's eye's widdened and he got up to his feet walking into  
another room.  
He pressed Stan's number pressing call and stepped up the steps  
to his room.

'RIIIIING.  
RIIIIIING.'

"Hey" Stan's weak voice answered.  
"Hey.. Stan, what the fuck happened?!"  
Kyle asked, pacing around his room and shut his door.

Stan coughed,  
"I Um.. I dont know. Cartman just..  
It was fucking wack dude"

"Stan" Kyle said serriously, at sat on his bed,  
"What happened?"  
There was a pause then Stan spoke  
"I dont know.. Wendy asked me to get her coat from my car so  
I was going too.. Then I saw Cartman's car and he was in there so  
I stopped and knocked on his window asking what he was doing right?  
Well, I guess he was drinking, he saw me all pissed off asking me what the fuck  
I was doing, and opened the door, telling me to mind my own fucking buisness  
Then I just said he shouldnt be drinking, then he just.. freaked out."

Kyle held the phone frozen to his ear saying nothing,  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, He went fucking phycho."

Kyle didnt say anything, still in shock.  
He heard Stan sigh on the line,  
"Wendy told me Cartman got on stage and started yelling  
shit and called her a bitch.."  
"Yeah."  
Stan said nothing a moment, then said,  
"That's fucked up. Wendy didnt do a fucking thing to him."

Kyle looked down, "I know"

"So.. What happened after that?"  
Kyle sighed, "Me and Kenny got him out of school then I drove him to  
my house"

"KYLE?! CARTMAN'S AT YOUR HOUSE?! NOW?!"  
"Yeah.."  
"DUDE!"  
"I cant bring him home, I just fucking cant.  
Not to those people"

"DUDE! you DID see what Cartman did to me right?!  
How could you be in the same room as that asshole?!"  
"Stan, He was drunk"  
"It's not that! Ive seen Cartman drunk before ok?  
Noone goes that crazy from being drunk.  
Kyle he's going crazy"

Kyle said nothing in responce.  
Silence went by.

"Kyle.. Cartman isnt the same anymore. Ok?  
Whatever the fuck he's going through, Its CHANGING him.  
As your best friend I'm telling you.. Stay away from him,  
If he hits me like that, How do you know he wouldnt do the same to you?"

Kyle frowned, "HE wouldnt hit me!"  
"You dont know that! He's a different person now Kyle!  
He's a twisted, angry, deppressed person now and you know it!  
Whatever happened with Rick.. Kyle, Cartman isnt going to be the same.  
So I'm telling you to just back out now"

Kyle stod frozen.  
"Are.. Are you saying I break up with him?"  
Stan sighed.  
"Yeah."

Kyle felt his heart drop,  
_'Did Stan really just suggest that?'_

Kyle put his hand to his head, "I cant."  
"What?! Why?!"  
"Dude, I just fucking cant. I love him"  
"kyle I know you do but you love the old him,  
and now, He's gone. He's not comming back.  
Do this before something bad happens"

Kyle frowned, "I cant!"  
"Yes you can! He's an alcoholic!  
He's not going to stop"

Kyle put his hand to his forhead feeling  
hot tears instantly roll down his cheeks  
"Why are you saying this?" His voice cracked.  
"Beacuse Its the truth. I dont want you to get hurt,  
And I swear on my fucking life if you stay with him,  
He will hurt you. Mentally, and maybe physically dude."

Kyle rubbing his eyes breathing hard, trying to stop crying,  
But he couldnt. Kyle held the phone away so Stan coudlnt hear him cry.  
"Kyle? Kyle are you there?" He heard the phone.

Kyle put it back to his ear, "I cant" He whispered.  
"Yes you -"  
"I gotta go"  
"Kyle dont -"  
The dial tone went off in Stan's ear._

* * *

_

Kenny stod outside the school smokeing.  
_'One fuck of a dance'_  
He couldnt believe what happened a few hours ago.  
Cartman was drunk as fuck and fist fighted Stan,  
Then ran through the gym, got on stage swearing, Then he and Kyle had to Drag  
him outside, He fought Kyle for the Keys and Kyle drove him home.  
Jesus.

Kenny wondered If Kyle toke Cartman home, or if Cartman stayed at his house.  
He shrugged at his thoughts fliccing ash onto the ground.  
He mostly felt bad for Stan.  
Poor dude got the shit beat out of him.  
Kenny never knew Cartman had that kinda strength in him.  
Yeah, Cartman looks tough, being big and all, (Mostly just obesse)  
but he knew Cartman wasent That tough in physical fighting.  
Usually couldnt take out Stan, captin of the football team.  
Certainly shocked him.

Kenny exhaled smoke thinking through it all.  
'Poor Kyle' he thought.  
He was partly mad at Cartman for bringing alcohol to the fucking  
dance but another side of him somewhat understod.  
He was addicted.  
He could see it.  
Cartman couldnt see it but Kenny could for sure.  
He's been around addicts all his life.. Cartman just happened to become one.  
Kenny shoke his head fliccing more ash to the ground.  
He never would have thought Cartman would become one.  
Well.. That was before Cartman's life got fucked.

Kenny exhaled.  
He decided to talk to Kyle about this tomorow..  
Cartman was his friend and everything but he's sinking in too  
deep. Kenny had a talent for knowing what people were up too.  
He was good at predicting what would happen with his friend's  
and he was almost always right.  
But Cartman beating up on Stan.. He never saw that comming.  
Not a clue.

Maybe it was best if Kyle laid off him for a little while..  
Just sense of what happened at the dance,  
Who the fuck know's what he'd do next.  
Just for a little bit Kyle should concider them takeing a break maybe?  
Kenny thought about it.. It sounded like the best idea.  
For Kyle's sake anyway

* * *

(Next day)

Kyle awoke on the floor of his livingroom.  
He looked up and saw Cartman sleeping on the couch above him.  
Kyle slowly got onto his knee's just stareing at Cartman.  
He looked so peacful when he slept.  
Slowly breathing in and out.  
Kyle wanted to lay on his chest but didnt want to wake him up..  
He's got to have a huge headache later.  
Kyle got to his feet and into the kitchen grabbing some milk from the refridgerator  
and a glass. He filled it.  
The sun shined through the window.  
It was early in the morning.  
8:00 Maybe?  
He didnt know.

Kyle toke a sip of his milk.  
He could feel dry spots on his face where his tears  
toke place last night.  
He touched his face, and sighed.  
Why did he want to burst out crying again?  
There really was no reason he guessed.  
Or was there?  
Either way he felt like he was going too.  
He remembered the dance last night.  
The first fucking dance he goes with Cartman too and it was the worst  
night of his life.  
He sighed takeing another drink of milk.  
He thought back to Stan's phone call last night.  
He couldnt fucking believe stan ACCUALLY suggested for him to break up with Cartman.  
Yeah, Cartman made a mistake, doesnt mean the years they've been together had to be  
demolished by one bad night.  
Kyle rolled his eyes at the thought.

Kyle suddenly heard movement in the livingroom,  
He put down his glass walking into it, seeing Cartman sitting up  
looking down. Looking miserable.  
"Hi" Kyle said quietly.  
Cartman slowly looked up at him, revieling his brown eyes with  
reddness around them. "Hey" He said.

Kyle stared at him then walked towards him.  
"How are you feeling?"

"Pht. Like shit" Cartman answered.  
Kyle looked down.

"What happened last night?" He asked.  
Kyle looked back up to him, "You dont remember?"  
"No."

Kyle's eyes went wide, then looked back down,  
"Just.. went to the dance" he said.

Cartman looked around, holding the covers Kyle  
placed on him that night closer,  
"How'd I get here?"  
"I toke you."  
Cartman raised his eyebrow "Why?"  
Kyle looked up to him, just stareing.  
_'He really doesnt remember does he?'_

"Beacuse you were drunk as fuck"  
Cartman looked down saying nothing a few moments.  
"I was?" he asked quietly stareing down to the floor.  
"Yeah. You beat up Stan, You called Wendy a bitch, You passed out.." Kyle stopped there.  
Cartman nooded his head holding it, "I dont remember" he said.  
Kyle looked back down.

Cartman believed it. Every word.  
"I'm sorry" he said quietly.  
"Yeah.. You told that me last night."  
"I did?"  
Kyle only looked down in responce then back up at him.  
Kyle grasped onto Cartman's shoulders,  
"You have to stop drinking" he said firmly, looking into his eyes.  
Cartman dodged his eyes away from Kyle's But Kyle leaned in closer  
So Cartman couldnt look anywhere else.  
"You have to stop" he repeated.  
Cartman didnt say anything.

"Ok?!" Kyle shoke him.  
Cartman remained silent.  
"I dont fucking know you anymore" Kyle said.  
This made Cartman look to him,  
"Promise me you'll stop." he said quietly.  
"PROMISE ME?!!" Kyle yelled shakeing him.  
Cartman only looked down, "Yeah, I promise."  
Kyle let go of him and put his hand to Cartman's cheek  
making him look up to him.  
"I love you" he said.

Cartman looked down not responding.  
Kyle got to his feet and walked out of the house.  
Cartman sat there sitting on the floor.

* * *

11:30 Am.  
Kenny knew Stan would be up by now.  
Kenny was already walking to his house.  
After last night.. He has to see how he's doing.  
Kenny called Kyle, No answer.  
Same with Cartman.

Kenny finnaly got to Stan's door and knocked.  
'Knock, Knock knock'

No answer.

'Knock, Knock, Knock' he tried again.  
The door swung open and Stan stod,  
"Oh.. Hey"  
Kenny looked at Stan up and Down.  
His eye was like dark black and had a fat lip.  
"Holly shit" Kenny mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Nothin, nothing." Kenny said quickly.  
Stan shrugged, "What's up?" he asked casualy.  
"Not much.. You gotta minneute?" He asked.  
Stan shrugged again, "Sure" he stepped out from his door and  
followed Kenny to the Side of his house.

Kenny toke out a ciggerate and lit it.  
"So.. what the fuck happened last night?" Kenny asked after  
he exhaled smoke.  
Stan laughed a bit, "Long story dude"  
"I got time" Kenny flicced ash to the ground.  
Stan ran his fingers through his black hair  
"I dont know.. Cartman was in his car, and I asked him what he was  
doing, and he told me to fuck off and mind my own buisness."  
Stan rolled his eyes "Asshole" he mumbled.

Kenny's eyes got bigger, "He fucked you up for that?!"  
"Yeah."  
Kenny kept his stare in disbelief  
_'That's it?'_

"Wow" Kenny toke another drag.  
"I know" Stan agreed.

A moment of silence passed by.  
"Dude, he's fucked up" Stan spoke up.  
"Your tellin me" kenny flicced ash.

Stan looked down,  
"Cartman stayed the night at Kyle's last night."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Yeah."  
"What the fuck?! How'd that happen?!"  
Stan shrugged, "He didnt want to bring him home."

Kenny stared at stan.  
"I feel bad for Kyle, You know?  
Like, Cartman used to be just an asshole, yeah That I can deal with.  
Now he's a fucking phychotic, Deppressed, short tempered, Bi-polar,  
abbusive, alcoholic asshole"

Kenny toke a drag of his ciggerate then let it out.  
"I wuz just thinkin that last night."

Stan looked to Kenny,  
"Kyle has to break up with him."  
Stan stared at Kenny waiting for a responce, but didnt get one.  
"What if Cartman hit's him or something?" Stan went on.

Kenny exhaled his last puff of smoke then flicced his ciggerate away.  
"Then he hits him."

Stan looked down then back at Kenny,  
"Do you think he would?"

Kenny said nothing a few moments, then said  
"The way Cartman's been lately..  
I'm not sure."

* * *

Kyle sat outside leaning against his house.  
he's been sitting here for about 25 minnneutes now.  
Just.. thinking.  
He looked through his window seeing through to his window, seeing  
Cartman still sleeping on his couch.  
He hasent moved.  
Kyle sighed putting his fingers through his hair.  
He heard running footsteps in the distance and looked at saw Stan running  
to his house from accross the street.  
"What the hell?"  
Stan ran closer and closer, He saw Kyle saw him and waved.  
Kyle akwardly waved back.  
Stan ran, then finnaly got to his front yard walking to him  
"Hey" he said.  
"Hey"

Silence went by.  
"Cartman still here?"  
"Yeah, he's sleeping."  
Stan nodded.  
"Hey can we talk?"  
Kyle shrugged "Sure"  
Stan walked to him, and sat beside him.  
Kyle looked at Stan's face.. Cartman really messed him up.  
He had a black eye and his bottem left lip was fat and bruised.  
Stan looked down fidigting with his fingers.  
"Kyle.." he began.  
"All I was saying last night was that.. maybe you and Cartman should take a break."  
Kyle frowned, "It's my fucking relashionship Stan"  
"I know, I know.. I'm not saying to do it.. I'm just saying.. concider it?"

Cartman heard mumbling outside the house.  
He flipped over holding onto his head.  
His head hurt like a bitch.  
It did every morning.  
He was basically used to it by now.  
The mumbleing continued then he heard Kyle's voice,  
" - - YOUR BUISNESS!"  
Cartman lifted his head,  
He heard more mumbling, then "No!" From Kyle.  
Cartman got up from the couch and walked over to the window.  
He peeked out and saw Stan and Kyle!  
He ducked.  
His eyes widdened when he saw Stan..  
his face looked fucked up.  
'I did that..' his inside voice merred.  
He couldnt even believe it.  
He wasent THAT strong. Or he didnt think so.

"Stan, I appreciate what your trying to say but Cartman's  
just going through a hard time ok? I'm not going to end it beacuse of that!"  
"I'm not telling you too! I'm just saying.. Keep your options open"  
Cartman frowned. He didnt like this.  
Kyle stod up, "Stan, I love him! Ok, Do you not fucking understand that!"  
Stan stod up as well, "I do, I'm just saying -"  
"No! I've heard it, and I'm done. just go"  
"Kyle please dont -"  
"I dont want to hear it!"  
Stan looked at his best friend sadly then turned around walking away.  
As Stan walked away Kyle slowly sat back down putting his hands to his  
face. Cartman watched him..  
_'I have to stop drinking..'_  
He told himself.  
_'I have to fucking stop'

* * *

_

Stan came home a few minneutes after he left Kyles.  
He felt bad.  
What right did he have to go over and try to convince his best friend  
to break up with his boyfriend?!  
_'..Just trying to look out for him'_ he told himself.

Stan started to walk up the steps to his room.  
"Stan.." He heard behind him.  
He spun around and saw his dad holding a coffee mug.  
Look like he just got up.  
"Where'd you get those marks on your face?"  
Stan's eye's widdened, "Uh.."  
Then he just remembered His parents didnt see him come home last night.  
They were sleeping when he got home.

"Nowhere.." Stan said lamely.  
Randy frowned, "Where did you get the mark's Stanly?" he asked again.  
"I um.."  
_'Should I lie?'  
_He froze.

_'Wait, Why?!  
Why the fuck do I want to defend that fat fuck?!'  
_He asked himself.

"I uh.. Kinda got in fight at the dance."

Randy now had his full attention to his son.  
"With who?" he asked.  
"Uh..."  
Stan paused.  
He sighed, "Eric Cartman" he said.

Randy rolled his eyes,  
"Alright. I'm going to get his parents on the phone" he frowned  
He picked up the phone and started to dial,  
"Noone messes with my son."

Stan's eyes widdened, The thought of How Cartman's step dad is poped into  
his mind, "Dad! wait!" he stopped him.  
Randy looked at him with an eyebrow raised.  
"Uh.. Dont" he said.  
"Why?"  
"Its no big deal.."  
"Stanly! when you get marks like that on your face it is a big deal!  
I'm calling them and getting this straightened out.." he started to dial.

Stan suddenly wished he haddent said anything.  
Well there was nothing he could do about it now.  
He sighed and started walking upstairs to his room.

"Hi? Uh, Rick Cartman?" Stan asked in the phone.

* * *

awesome.  
finished.  
but i g2g  
I'm getting my nose pierced in a few minneutes!  
XD  
I love you reviewers!!!!


	28. Chapter 28 Broken Vow

Kyle walked into the room seeing Cartman on his couch.  
Supprisingly awake.  
"Uh.. I think you should sleep over tonight"  
Cartman raised his eyebrow, "Why?"  
"I just.. I dont know.. I dont want you to go home just yet"  
Cartman sat up from the couch, "You know I'm going to have to  
go home eventually right?"  
"Yeah I know.. Just one more night."  
Cartman stared at him, then toke out his cellphone dialing his mom's  
cell number.

Riiiiing  
riiiiiiing  
"Hello?" A male voice came on the phone.

Cartman rolled his eyes at the sound of Rick,  
"Let me talk to my mom"  
"Boy you are in some serrious trouble!"  
"What? why?"  
"You know the fuck why! I got a call from Stan marsh's mother,  
Kid you got some fucking explaining to do"  
Cartman's eyes went wide, "Uh.."  
"Dont uh me, Get your fat ass over here! Now!"  
"I.. I um.." Cartman studdered in fear.  
"Now damn it! Hurry the fuck up!"  
Rick hung up.

Cartman still remained frozen with his cellphone to his ear.  
"What's wrong?" Kyle asked confused.  
Cartman didnt move.  
"He told him.." He said quietly.  
"What?"  
"Fuck. Stan's mom told Rick.. I kicked his ass.."  
Kyle's eyes gapped wide, "WHAT?!" He gasped.  
Cartman slowly toke the phone away from his ear and shut it  
Stareing at the phone.

"How do you know?!"  
"Rick just told me.. I.. I gotta get home.." He said, slowly  
standing up and walking to the door.  
Kyle ran infront of him, "Oh no.. No, No, No, no, no! you cant go back there!"  
Cartman frowned, "Kahl, I have too!"  
Kyle gripped onto Cartman's shoulders, "Cartman, He's going to hurt you!"  
"HE"S GOING TO HURT YOU!" He said louder and clearer.

"I fucking know that!" Cartman pushed him off.  
"But its better I go now, then not go and get it worse later!"

Kyle stared at his boyfriend with sad pittiful eyes.  
He couldnt Stand watching Cartman going out that door  
knowing whats going to happen to him.

Cartman closed his eyes and sighed.  
He opened them putting his hands on Kyle's shoulders and leaned  
his head closer to Kyle's.  
"Dont worry about me. Ok?  
I'll be fine."

Kyle didnt believe it.  
But he looked down and nodded his head.  
Cartman knew he didnt believe him.  
He leaned in giving Kyle a long kiss on the forhead, then went around  
him, clossing the door behind him as he walked to his car.  
Kyle remained in that same spot. He couldnt move.  
_'How the fuck could he do this..?!'_

Kyle then began instantly angry and dialed Stan's number,  
Who answered on first ring.  
"Hello?"  
"STAN! WHAT THE FUCK?!"  
"What? What did I do?"  
"You know what you did. I cant fucking believe you  
ratted Cartman out!"

Stan pinched between his eyes, "You heard?"  
"Yeah, I fucking heard! Cartman's on his way home now!  
and I hope when you see bruises on him tomorow, you'll  
know that it's all your fucking fault"

Kyle angerily clicked the phone off._

* * *

_

Cartman sighed as he stopped the Car at his house.  
He hated Stan more then ever.  
what a fucking cry baby.

He got out of the car preparing himself for what was to come.  
He got to his door, putting his hand on the handle.  
He toke one secound more then opened the door.  
Cartman walked in closeing the door behind him, and tossed his key's on the living room table.  
He looked up and saw Rick standing there with his arms crossed.  
Rick smirked.  
"You gave that kid a black eye and a busted lip" he said.  
Cartman remained silent, stareing at him.  
"What the fuck were you thinking?"  
Cartman looked down, "I wasent"  
"Hah. damn right you werent" Rick pushed himself off the wall he leaned  
against and walked towards Cartman.

"Do you know how fucking embarresing it is to have a father calling  
me saying their kid got beat up by you?" He sneered.  
He laughed a little, "Must'a been a wimpy kid, cause almost anyone could take  
your fatass down"  
Cartman looked down not responding.  
"You dont fucking do that!" Rick pushed him,  
Cartman backing up, Rick pushed him again saying  
"Your such a FUCK UP! AND I GOT A CALL FROM SCHOOL YOUR SUSPENDED  
FOR THREE DAYS!"

"Do you know how this makes me look?!" Rick yelled in rage and punched Cartman accross the face and  
Cartman fell to the ground.  
Rick glowered over him, about to kick him, Cartman was backing up,  
"I'm sorry! Ok, I'm sorry I wont do it again! Please.." he said holding his hand's  
up to defend himself.  
"Your fucking right you wont do it again!"  
Rick kicked Cartman in the theigh and he yelped, Rick laughed  
and kicked him harder, Cartman flipped over from the kick and Rick  
put his hands on Cartman's collar shirt lifting his back from the ground,  
"Your a fucking disgrace" he sneered and pushed him back onto the ground,  
Makeing Cartman's head go down with a hard thud.  
Cartman prepared for his next attack closeing his eyes and flinching,  
But he didnt feel anything.  
Thinking it was over, he put his finger's to his nose where it bled.  
Then Cartman suddenly felt his gut get kicked and he held onto it ahceing.  
"Next time, THINK before you fuck up!" Rick yelled and smashed his foot into Cartman's  
Stomach, Cartman clenched his eyes shut from the pain and rolled over.  
He felt like he stopped breathing, he couldnt breath.  
A few secounds later his air caught up with him and he breathed heavily.  
Cartman slowly lifted himself up from the ground shakeing.  
"Stupid fuckin fatass" Rick mumbled, then swung his foot back and smashed  
it in the center of Cartman's back causing him to fall over again, feeling  
the spot burn from where it got hit.  
Cartman laid there feeling nothing but throbbing.  
He heard Rick laugh and leave the room.  
Cartman was spread out in the living room floor, feeling all his wounds  
acheing in developing bruises.  
His nose hurt where he got punched and his back hurt when he tried to sit up.  
Cartman stod up anyway, then toke a moment stareing at the ground then  
put his hands in his face instantly starting to cry.

He sobbed.  
His eyes grew puffy red and watery as he cried  
and wipped the tears away,  
Cartman breathed.  
He wished Kyle was here.  
This hurt so fucking bad.  
Cartman laid back down on the ground, and closed his wet eyes.  
Just laying there.

* * *

Kyle flipped through the channels on the Tv.  
It was so boring with his parents gone.  
He wished Cartman was there with him.. He hated knowing where Cartman was.  
Kyle sighed. Damn it, He keeps trying to help Cartman,  
To make His step dad stop.. But Cartman wont listen.  
Kyle started to think maybe Cartman doesnt even care anymore.  
Cartman just goes through it to get it over with.

Kyle shut his eyes putting the remote to his forhead.  
_'Why did Stan tell? Did he really hate Cartman that much?!'_

"Knock, Knock, Knock"

Kyle looked to the door.

"Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock"

He got off the couch and went to the door opening it.  
Stan stod there.  
Kyle frowned, "What do you want?" He sneered.  
Stan looked down then back up at his best friend,  
"Kyle I'm sorry. Your right.  
I have no right to tell you how to run your relashionships."

Kyle's face soffened, "Really?"  
Stan toke a step inside Kyle's house, and walked and turned around.  
"Yeah."

Kyle smiled, Stan toke a hold of Kyle's arms.  
"All I'm going to say Is just.. Be careful.. Ok?"  
Kyle toke Stan's arms, "It's Ok. Cartman's just going through shit right now."  
"I'm just saying" Stan let go of Kyle's arms, and Kyle also let go.  
"Thanks. But really, there's nothing to worry about."  
Stan looked down and nodded.  
He had a bad feeling.. _'There's everything to worry about, Kyle'_

* * *

Cartman opened his eyes in the middle of the night.  
He looked around. Everything was black.  
Cartman sat up then felt sudden pain in his arm from getting up too fast.  
He forgot about getting hit there. He held onto his arm, clenching his eyes shut  
and squeezing it.  
Cartman then slowly got onto his feet of the ground.  
He stod up not moving.  
Then he felt the familar nagging take over his mind and body.  
The urge.  
The fucking urge was back.  
The need.

Cartman frowned walking a few steps to the couch and sat down.  
_'Whisky.. WHISKEY.. Need.. SIP. Just. ONE. SIP'_

Cartman tried to iggnore the feeling, He turned on the tv.  
"No." said aloud to himself.  
"I promised Kahl." He frowned switching the channels.

_'Just. One. Sip.'_  
His body begged and his chest tightened

Cartman shoke his head,  
'NO!'

Cartman kept flipping through channels anxiously, then landed  
on animal planet.  
He didnt really want to watch it, but he had to keep himself entertained NOW.  
He turned up the volume, Sitting back, trying to focous on Tv only.

'One sip. Just one. Just a drop' His body begged.  
Cartman started tapping his fingers fast and intensivly.  
His eyes glanced to the refridgerator.  
Then Cartman pulled them away,  
"no" he said a loud.

'Just one? I need it. It needs me. The burn, The fucking BURN'

Cartman put his hand to his head, "Stop it" he whispered almost  
begging himself.  
Cartman's eyes traveled to the fridge again.  
Cartman instantly looked away.

'Need.. Fucking neeeed. Buuuuurn'

Cartman nodded his head.  
Then an idea poped.  
Food. 'I should get food'

Cartman got up from his couch going into the cabnit,  
looking around, He saw cheesy poofs.  
His eyes widdened and he grabbed them.  
He hasent eaten these in forever, He smiled, opening the bag  
enjoying the taste of the familar cheese balls he used to always  
have when he was younger.

'Neeeeeed. Neeed. One drop'  
The distraction wasent working.

Cartman's eyes looked to the fridge.  
He slowly walked to it.  
'Yess. Yeees, Open the fridge. Sip. Just one. Open it'

It was too much to bear. he couldnt do this.  
He couldnt fucking do this.  
He opened the fridge, "I just want a soda thats all." he told himself  
grabbing a Dr. Pepper, Then his eyes traveled to a full, shiny whisky bottle.  
'Grab it! NEED IT! Burn! One sip..'

Cartman frowned almost closeing the fridge but his hand wouldnt  
let him. His hand kept it open, and his eyes locked to the bottle.  
He couldnt do it.  
He gives up.  
Its too fucking much.  
He grabbed the bottle, Deffeted.  
He couldnt do it.

He grabbed it, opening the cap and swung it back takeing  
one gulp, two, three, up to eight.

He swung it back down enjoying the sweet burning sensation and  
the urges and need melt away.  
He sighed looking at the bottle.  
"I'm sorry Kahl.." He whispered.

* * *

**_Authors Note:_  
**  
Ok.. I know that was short as fuck.  
I'm sorry.  
Just this next part I feel like.. I have to start over for a new chapter.  
Anyways.. The nose ring is great XD  
hurts a little.. but it should heal in a few weeks.  
I only got a small stud, its not huge.  
Anyways, I'll write the next chap tomorow.  
Ok, This one will acctually be long. Swear.

Love you reviewers! (Ps, Sense this was so fucking short.. you dont have to review.)  
You guys are my sunshine. WOW. weird.  
Hah, sorry, Hyper right now XD


	29. Chapter 29 Helpless

Kyle Broflovski sat at his desk in his room doing his english homework.  
He wrote down the correct answers onto his paper glancing to his book again.  
He sighed, this was going to take another hour.  
Sense Kyle was at a much higher level his teachers gave him A-Tech homework also.  
(the same homework as everyone else but a bit harder)

He sighed.  
It was amazing how different Him and Cartman were and their still together.  
Kyle is getting a scholarship from the school and Cartman's barley getting by for passing the grade.  
Kyle put his pencil to his mouth and laughed.  
Remembering all the times Cartman's begged him to do his homework.  
He insisted he wouldnt kiss him if he didnt.  
Kyle agreed he'd help him but not do it for him.. actually it turned out they didnt do  
much "Studdying" at all sense Cartman kept makeing moves to lead him to the bed.

Kyle sighed again, and tapped his pencil onto his paper.  
Few more answers and I'll be done' he reminded himself.

Suddenly he felt his pocket vibrate.  
He toke out his phone flipping it open.

'One new message  
From: 5073823820'

Kyle raised his eyebrow pressing open.

'Hey dude.'

Kyle starred at the text message confused then pressed replie.  
'Who are you?' He texted and pressed send.

A few secounds later, 'New message'  
Kyle pressed open.

'Kenny, I'm using my cuzin's fone'

Kyle pressed replie,  
'Oh, cool. What's up?'

Send.  
'New message.'

'Not muchh. How'z Cartman?'

Kyle frowned.  
"Thanks for reminding me" he mumbled.  
replie,

'He went home. Stan's an asshole.  
Dude, he told his parents what happened at the dance.'

Kyle pressed send and tapped his finger on his desk waiting  
for a responce.  
Finnaly, 'New message' it vibrated.  
pressed open,

'WTF?!?! FUKIN SERRIOUS?! WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?!'

Kyle righed, and texted,  
'idk.'  
Send.

Kyle put his phone down on his desk and refocoused on his homework.  
a minneute later it vibrated again.  
Kyle picked it up,  
'New message'  
open.

'Dude, Rix Guna fukin kill him.  
from: Kenny'

Kyle sighed,  
'I know'  
He pressed send.

Kyle waited for a responce for about a minnneute then gave up facing back  
to his homework.

* * *

Cartman sat with his hung down sitting against his wall in the corner of his dark room.  
He had a bottle in his hand. He held it close as the cap was open.  
Noone could take this away from him.  
Noone.

Cartman swung more alcohol into his mouth.  
he's been drinking all night.  
There were empty bottles under his bed, and he was pretty sure this was  
his 7th or 8th bottle.  
Cartman stared at it, twisting the bottle with his hands.  
Everything was so fucking dizzy. He felt numb.  
He felt like the world was tipping over and kept feeling like he was going  
to slid onto the other side of the room.. but he loved it.  
The feeling was gone.  
The feeling of emptyness, Saddness, fucking vengefullness was gone beacuse he  
drunk till he couldnt fucking feel anymore, and thats what he intended.  
He'd do anything to get rid of the feeling of living this fucking nightmare that was now his life.  
He toke another swing feeling the alcohol slid down into the pits of his stomach.

Cartman could smell the sent of throw up.  
He was pretty sure he did.. He didnt remember doing it, but the smell  
reeked in his room. That and fucking whisky and vodka bottles.  
Cartman sighed banging his head to the wall.  
"Fuck me" he whispered takeing another drink.  
This was his life now. He knew it, but he honestly didnt care.

* * *

_'I didnt mean to do it..  
I didnt mean to tell'_

Stan thought sitting in his room stareing at the ceiling.  
_'Why the fuck did I do that?! Yeah Cartman's an asshole but..  
Noone fucking deserves to get beat like he does.. and this time it  
will be beacuse of me'_

Stan sat up.  
He's been feeling guilty all day.  
Nomatter how fucked up and mean Cartman could be..  
He still had some sympathy for him.  
Stan fucking hated how he grew up so good natured sometimes.  
Stan put his fingers to the bridge between his eyes, just remembering the bruises  
He saw on Cartman last time just made it a fuck of a lot worse.

Kyle's words kept repeating in his head,  
"I hope when you see bruises on him tomorow, you'll  
know that it's all your fucking fault, all your fucking fault, all your fucking fault.."  
Stan shoke the words from his head.

Yeah, Him and Kyle were cool now, Thank god for that.  
But it didnt take back what he said,  
The thing that made him feel the most guilty is knowing Kyle  
was absolutly right.  
It was going to be all his fucking fault.

"BRIIING!"  
Stan jumped at the sound of his cellphone  
"BRRIIIIING!"

Stan pressed talk,  
"hello?"  
"hey Stan" Wendy's cheerful voice filled the line.  
Stan smiled, "hey" He rubbed his head, "What's up"  
"Nothing.. I was wondering if you wanted to go to  
Frosty Jack's with me and Bebe"  
"Sure" Stan grinned, getting off his bed.

"Oh, and You can bring Kyle too if you want." she added.  
Stan raised his eyebrow, "Kyle? Why?"  
"I dont know. Bebe asked."

Stan thought a moment and shrugged,  
"Sure, I'll ask him."  
"Ok, meet us in five minneutes, Ok?"  
"Ok."  
"Love you!"  
"Love you too"  
Wendy clicked off and so did Stan.  
Stan dialed in Kyle's number.

Kyle wrote down the answer to his question  
'A few more' he told himself.

He felt his phone vibrate.  
Kyle rolled his eyes takeing it out.  
'Probably another message from kenny'

He opened his phone.

'Stan calling' it said.  
Kyle let it vibrate again stareing at the phone.  
Then he pressed answer,

"Hello?"  
"Hey, You wanna come to Frosty Jacks, with Me and Wendy tonight?"

Kyle tapped his pencil, "I cant dude, I got a lot of homework to do" he lied.  
"Ughh, come on Kyle do it later. please come out tonight"  
"I cant, I told you, I have to finish this."  
"Kyle, you get done with homework quicker then anyone else I know."  
Kyle tapped his pencil again. "I cant."  
Stan sighed, "I know you can, You straight A's on your school work, drop it tonight.  
Plus.. I think you need it"

Kyle paused, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean.. Do you want to come out tonight with me, or sit at home, saying  
Your doing homework thinking about you know who all night?"  
Kyle put his hand to his face.  
"Kyle I know you.. When your alone and things happen you get all worked up.  
Come on, Just come eat with us."

Kyle said nothing a few moments then sighed.  
"Fine."  
"Great, we'll pick you up in a few"  
"Kay."  
"Bye"  
they both hung up.

Kyle strocked his fingers through his curly red hair.  
Stan was right.. he did need to get his mind off Cartman.

* * *

Stan drove on his way to frosty Jacks with Wendy in the front,  
and Kyle next to Bebe in the back.  
Kyle's been looking sideways akwardly almost the whole ride.  
He fucking resented Stan for not telling him Bebe was comming.

Wendy turned around in her seat,  
"So Kyle, Stan tell's me your going to a tornament Next saturday"  
"Yeah."  
"That's cool, what do you do there?"  
Kyle shrugged, "You have to compete with different schools, the judges ask  
you questions about subjects and whichever team gets the most answers counting by  
the buzzer wins"

"Oh cool" She smiled,  
"How'd you get on?"  
"The princable picked me.. They pick four kids from each school  
to compete."  
"That's awesome! Have you gone before"  
"Yeah, Last year and the year before"  
"You win a cash prize.. 300 dollars I think is the highest."  
"Cool! Have you ever won?!"  
"not the year before, but we did last year"  
"Congrats!" She smiled, Kyle smiled back for the compliment.  
She turned to Stan, "I'm comming" she told him, Stan nodded.  
"That's exciting, I didnt think you did any activity"  
Kyle shrugged.

Stan pulled into the parkinglot, and stopped the car, Bebe opened her side  
of the door, Kyle opening his. Wendy was about too, but Stan held her hand to  
stop her, "Uh, You guys go ahead, I have to talk to Wendy a sec"  
Bebe shrugged and shut the door.  
Kyle looked at them curriously for a few secounds then shut the door following  
Bebe into the restrount.

"What is it?" Wendy asked.  
Kyle sighed, "Wendy.. Please dont say anything about Cartman tonight..  
infront of Kyle I mean."  
Wendy put her hand to her mouth, "Why?! What happened?!"  
"nothing, Nothing he just.. He's just worried about him.  
You know, going home and everything, and I think his Stepdad's  
pissed at him about something so.."  
Wendy nodded her head sadly looking down.

".. And.. You know how Kyle is" he said.  
"Dont worry" Wendy gave a small smile touching his hand.  
Wendy looked down again, her hand remaining to Stan's.  
"I'm worried about him too.. What is he mad at him about?"  
"I.. I'm not sure" Stan lied and quickly got out of the car,  
not wanting to say anything more about it.

Wendy sighed and toke off her seat belt, got out of the car and started  
following Stan into the restrount.  
She got just Ache looking at it.  
Wendy didnt even want to go here.. but Bebe insisted, and she's been acting really suspicious  
about her, and watching her eat.  
So Wendy decided to Call Stan.. That way, Maybe they wont even notice she's  
not eating much.. Maybe?

Wendy sat at the table Kyle, Bebe and stan already sat at.  
She sat Next to Stan, accross from Them Kyle and Bebe.  
Stan then got up, "I'll get the food" he turned to Wendy  
"What do you want?"  
"Uhm.." She glanced at Bebe who had her full attention on her.  
"A cheesburger?" Wendy said.  
Stan smiled, "Kay. You guys?" He looked to Bebe and Kyle.  
"We already ordered" Kyle said.  
"Ok"

Stan walked to the front takeing out his wallet.  
Bebe looked to Kyle, "You look.. nice today" she smiled.  
"Thanks" he said plainly.  
"So... Where's your boyfriend?" She asked.  
Wendy's eyes went wide,  
_'BEBE!' _She wanted to yell angerly.

Kyle looked down, not talking, twisting his finger on the table.  
"He went home.." he said quietly.  
"Oh." Bebe said, wondering why Kyle felt so sad about it.  
She was the only one out of them who didnt know about Cartman's  
"at home" problems.

"What happened at the dance? He went balistic!"  
"Um Bebe, Did Kelly tell you when derek's birthday was?!" Wendy asked quickly  
hopeing to change the subject, Bebe held up a finger to her still looking at Kyle for an answer.  
"Uh.. He.. He was just having.. some problems that night."  
"Hah, your telling me" Bebe laughed,  
"He looked like he was drunk or something!" She said mokeingly.  
Kyle immediatly got up from the table, "Be right back" he said  
quickly walking to the boys bathroom.  
Wendy watched him walk away and when he got far enough she looked to  
Bebe angerly, "BEBE!" she yelled.  
"Uh.. What?" She asked confused.  
"Dont talk about him!"  
"About who!?"  
"About Cartman!"  
"Oh.. um.. Why?"  
"Uh.." Wendy looked around uncomfortably,  
"Nevermind" she said.  
"No tell me!"  
"Its nothing"  
"No tell me! Now you have too!" she looked at her serriously.  
Wendy stared at her, she knew one thing.. She loved her best friend  
but Bebe.. It sucked when you couldnt even trust her with secrets without  
the whole school finding out the next day.

"Uh.. They've just been fighting a lot lately and.. So just dont  
upset him."  
"Oh"  
Wendy felt relief go through her.  
'Good excuse' she praised herself.

"Back" Stan smiled with a tray of food.  
He sat down next to Wendy, picking up his burger unwrapping it.  
Bebe toke her salad and Wendy looked uncomfortably to the food.  
"Where's Kyle?"  
"He went to the bathroom" Bebe said, sticking her fork into her salad.  
Stan looked at Wendy who had her eyes locked to the food but not touching it.  
"You gunna eat it?" he asked.  
"Oh, Oh what?" Wendy asked caught off gaurd, interupting her thoughts.  
"Your burger.. You gunna stare at it all night or eat it?" he said jokeingly.

Bebe put down her fork looking to Wendy watching her closely.  
Something's been up with Wendy lately she noticed.  
Everytime something come's to food she's just been so weird about it.  
Bebe saw Wendy look to her with worry in her eye then back to Stan.  
"Yeah.." she said unsure  
"Corse I'm going to eat it" she said.  
Wendy slowly picked up the burger, Stan and Bebe both stared at her.  
'Oh god..' Wendy thought

Then a miricle saved her, Kyle came back and sat down at the table.  
He didnt look to good.  
"Dude, You ok?"  
"Yeah.." Kyle said slowly, head hanging down stareing at the table.  
"Just fine Stan.." he said, though his voice made no effort to sound fine.  
'What happened when I was gone?' Stan wondered looking to Wendy and Bebe.

Kyle looked up only stareing at his food and put his head to his hand.  
A few secounds later, "Actually you know what? I'm not hungry, Thanks anyway guys"  
He said getting up from the table and walking to the door,  
"Kyle?!" Stan called, Kyle iggnored him and swung open the doors walking left to his house.

Stan looked to Wendy and Bebe "What the fuck happened?"  
Wendy stared at him.  
"Nothing" Bebe spoke up.  
"He was like that sense he got here" Bebe shrugged.  
Stan looked to the doors and sighed.

* * *

(Next day)

Kyle walked to school that day.  
He didnt want to put up with anyone right now.  
Last night was the worst.  
He litteraly called Cartman 7 times, no answer or call backs.  
he left about three messages.

Kyle kicked a rock, He couldnt get it out of his mind.  
He wanted to fucking kill Rick.  
How could anyone hurt him?  
There was no doubt in his mind Rick did last night.

Kyle closed his eyes, he missed Cartman.  
The old Cartman.. the good old days.  
The day's Kyle would sneak out of his window in the middle of the night,  
Cartman picking him up and would drive for hours.. basically nowhere.

The days Cartman would wrap his arms around him whispering  
things in his ear and wouldnt let go of him, even when he begged him too  
when the bell rang beacuse he had to get to class Cartman laughed and still wouldnt  
let go.

Kyle felt his heart squeeze at the memories.  
He thought those days would last forever.  
Just thinking about it.. He could almost feel Cartman's arms around him again,  
Kyle closed his eyes, pictureing it, and the smell of cartman's deoderant, and  
looking up to him with his dark pierceing brown eyes and brown hair..  
He opened his eyes realizing Cartman really wasent there.  
Cartman's arms really werent around him, and he wasent looking into his eyes.  
He was just outside, In the cold, alone. In the middle of the sidewalk on the way to school.  
Kyle sighed and started walking again.

He knew he had to face reality now.  
Cartman barly touched him anymore, and When he touched Cartman,  
Cartman would flinch or jump.  
They used to kiss nonstop, Now Kyle has to ask for one.  
It was so different.  
Kyle looked up seeing his school up ahead, he looked back down to the snow,  
still walking.

They used to talk.. about everything.  
cartman doesnt even talk to him much anymore.  
Cartman used to Call him demanding where he was,  
Now Cartman wont even call a week straight.

Kyle shut his eyes sighing. He hated this.

* * *

The sun arose in Cartman's room.  
He slowly opened his eyes feeling a head ache, drowsy and dizy.  
He was laying on the ground in his room in a corner.  
He sat up and saw puke beside him and spilt alcohol in a few places.  
Cartman glared and put his hands to his head.  
No fucking way he was going to school today.  
Cartman picked up the bottle beside him, then realized it was empty.  
He rolled his eyes and got up looking under his bed.  
Nothing.

Cartman walked out of his room heading downstairs.  
he got down seeing Rick asleep on the couch  
"God damn it" he whispered to himself.  
He forgot his mom now has work in the mornings.  
If he skipped today, he'd have to be with Rick.  
Cartman rolled his eyes, He didnt care.  
If he beat him, he'd beat him right? It wouldnt last forever.

Cartman opened the fridge grabbing a new whisky bottle and shut it.  
Cartman tiptoed out of the kitchen into the livingroom heading for the stairs, then  
something caught his eye, an open brown bag with a needle sticking out of it.  
He glanced to rick who also had a bottle in his hand, snoreing and drooling on the couch.

Curriously Cartman tiptoed past him and went to the bag.  
He opened it and saw the needle, then also inside the open bag was a bag  
of green shit. Cartman frowned, "Heroine" he whispered.  
He glanced to rick.

Cartman knew this shit, and it wasent weed for sure.  
Kenny's parents friends used to do this shit with them  
sleeping over when they were younger.  
They asked Kenny what it was and he told them.

Cartman looked at the needle then back to Rick.  
"Son of a bitch" he mumbled.  
He supprised himself by acctually concidering trying it,  
Then forced himself to put it down,  
_'No fucking way'_ he said.  
_'I already take too much fucking whisky'_

Cartman threw it down back into the bag and walked past Rick for the stairs,  
He toke one more glance at the bag then shoke his head going up the stairs,  
He wanted to get away before he possibly conciders it again._

* * *

_

Kyle tapped his pencil impatiently on his desk.  
_'Where is he? WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!?' _He wanted to scream.  
A paper passed onto his desk, he looked up seeing Mrs. Anderson smiling down at him.  
"Good job Kyle, A plus as always"  
Kyle forced a smile back and Mrs. Anderson continued passing out graded papers.  
Kyle's tapping went faster, _'Where is he?' _He asked himself for about the thousanth time.  
Kyle looked to the door, desperatly wanting his boyfriend to show up,  
_'Be late if you have too, just be here!'_ he kept tapping.  
Cartman was suppose to be in this class with him..  
It drove him crazy!

You cant go home to your abusive "parent" then when the kid  
doesnt show up for school the next day, not wonder.  
Kyle twisted in Stan's direction, 'Where's Cartman?' He mouthed.  
Stan looked to Cartman's empty desk then back at Kyle,  
'I dont know' mouthed back shrugging.  
Kyle put his hands through his hair.

_'Please dont make me go through a whole fucking day wondering.  
PLEASE'_

Kyle turned to Kenny hopeing to ask him, but he was flirting with Lisa turner.  
Kyle frowned then opened his notebook, he wrote down a note.

'Where's Cartman?'  
he wrote.  
Kyle folded up, "Psst!" he whispered in Kenny's direction.  
"Kenny!" he whispered, "Kenny!"  
Kenny kept talking to Lisa, oblivious Kyle was trying to get his attention.  
Kyle felt more angry and threw it to Kenny's head.  
Kenny looked confused, then looked down and saw the note he looked to Kyle and nodded.  
He opened it up reading, then wrote something back, and tossed it.  
Kyle opened it.

'I dunno. Fuk, he'z not here?'

Kyle rolled his eyes, it was a little pet peve he had when Kenny wrote like that.  
Just spell the words correctly.  
Espeshily Cartman's writting, No CARTMAN'S writting's the worst!  
But he didnt want to sound nerdy bringing it up.  
A part of him thinks Cartman just spells most his words wrong and in slang  
just to piss him off.. Well it works.

'No'  
Kyle folded it and passed it.  
Kenny read it then wrote something down, passing it back  
then turning to Lisa turner again flashing her a smile.

Kyle opened the note.  
'Dud.. thatz not good.'

Kyle turned the paper over and wrote,  
'I know. Kenny, I'm freaking out,  
What if Rick hit him bad again?  
What if he's at the hospital?!'  
Kyle folded the note and passed it.

Kenny caught it then read with his eyebrow raised,  
then toke out his pencil writting below it.  
He passed it.

Kyle opened and read,  
'Calm down, Dont worry so much.  
he's prob fine'

Kyle frowned and wrote back  
'You cant be sure of that'

Kyle passed it back, Kenny read it and was writting  
something back.

"Ok Kids, good morning, i'm going to be takeing attendance"  
Mrs. Anderson announced.

"Ok lets see.."  
She looked down at her list.

"Stan Marsh?"  
"Here"  
"Ali Letmore?"  
"Here"  
"Stacy Malace?"  
"Here"  
"Kenny McCormick?"  
"Here"  
"Eric Cartman?"

Silence.

"Eric Cartman?" she asked again.  
"Not here" Craig answered.  
Mrs. Anderson looked at the list confused,  
"he should be.. he didnt get a call sick."

Clyde smiled, "He probably got wasted again like he  
did at the dance"  
A few snickers went accross the room,  
Mrs. Anderson frowned "Clyde thats-"  
"You shut up! You shut the fuck up!"  
Clyde looked and saw Kyle stareing at him in haste.

Mrs. Anderson's eyes went wide in disbelief.  
"Kyle Broflovski! Language!"

Kyle looked down, he didnt mean to say it like that.  
It just sort of came out.

"I am appauled, use That kind of Tone again in this class  
and you get detention"  
Kyle frowned tapping his finger on the desk refusing to look up.  
The whole classroom went silent.

"ANYWAYS.. Moving on.." Mrs. Anderson went on, writting something on the bord.  
"Bitch" Kyle mumbled under his breath._

* * *

_

Kyle kicked the snow on the ground stomping home.  
Cartman didnt show up to school at all today.  
The whole day he's been worrying his brains out wondering what happened.  
Kyle toke out his cellphone again dialing Cartman's number.  
"RIIING

RIIIING

The caller your trying to reach is not  
available at this time. please leave a message after -"  
Kyle threw his phone into the snow.  
He's heard the last three times he's called.  
Kyle started walking past it, then turned around grabbing his cellphone  
from the snow and shoved it in his bag.  
Not like it mattered.  
Its fucking wet now, It wont work.

Kyle suddenly stopped.  
There was a corner, One way to Cartman's house,  
The other way to his.  
He froze.

He looked down Cartman's street and concidered if he should stop by..  
Then Kyle sighed. No fucking way.  
He was way to fucking scared of that place now.  
Kyle started walking towards his house, then stopped, turned around  
and headed for Cartman's.  
He was scarred.. But he wasent going to do what he did last night.  
He wasent going to go through the night wondering.

He got to Cartman's and saw Cartman's black corvett in the parking lot,  
with Rick's mustang. He stared,  
'Should I?' he asked himself.  
Fear spiked down his spine.

Suddenly a door opened from the house and Kyle quickly hid behind a tree.  
He peeked out and saw Rick drunkily stumbling out in the yard with a bag in his right hand.  
Rick stopped and Kyle's heart pounded, he ducked further behind the tree.  
Then Rick kept going down the hill to their gardbadge can.  
He flipped the bag in the wrong direction stumbling over his feet, then caught his balance  
And slowly turned back to the gardbage can and this time succsesfully and slowly puting the bag in the can.  
It ripped a little and all Kyle could see inside were  
papers, bottles, plastic wrapers, bottles, tin foil and more bottles.  
Kyle stared at Rick who was trying his best to get up a hill.

Kyle hoped he'd fall over.  
Rick managed to finnaly get by to the porch,  
"BOY, You better Clean the fucking dishes before I wake up!"  
He yelled in the door,  
Rick got onto the porch, opening the door, "Eric! You hear me you fucking-"  
the door slamed before Kyle could hear the rest.  
Kyle stod frozen there with his mouth open.  
Then Kyle slowly turned around and felt himself slowly slide down the tree into a sitting position.  
Kyle nodded his head and put his hands into it.

*************  
The night wasent any better.  
Kyle couldnt fucking sleep.  
Thinking Cartman's there.. with that asshole.. right now.  
It hurt him just knowing it.  
Kyle tossed and turned in his bed.  
He wished Cartman was there with him now,  
He wished Cartman was here in his bed safe.. and He could protect  
him from anyone hurting him.  
Kyle wished Cartman didnt have to go through this.

He sighed and heard his phone vibrate, He quickly got out of  
bed opening it,  
_'Please let it be Cartman, Please let it be Cartman..'_  
He begged.

He opened the phone then a huge ball of disapointment grew in his gut.  
'Stan Calling' it said.  
Kyle rolled his eyes and pressed talk.

"Hello?"  
"hey dude"  
"Hey.." Kyle suddenly wished he pressed iggnore.  
"How are you?"  
"Fine" Kyle lied.  
"You dont sound fine"  
"Look, just what do you want?" Kyle asked, not wanting to put up with  
Stan's small talk right now.

"I dont know.. You just looked so down today, and you freaked out in class.  
I just wanted to make sure your Ok."  
Kyle said nothing a few moments, then said.  
"No Stan. I'm not Ok. Ok? I'm not fucking Ok" he said.

Stan said nothing.  
"Happy?" Kyle sneered,  
"no"  
Kyle sighed, "Look dude, I gotta go to bed, Ill talk to you later"  
"Uh... ok."  
Kyle clicked off setting the phone on his desk then he crawled back  
into bed.  
He turned to his side, hopeing maybe he could get some sleep tonight.  
Though it was unlikely.  


* * *

Cartman toke a swig of his vodka.  
Nighttime. Finnaly.  
Rick can go back to sleep and stop fucking bitching on him for  
every god damn thing.

Cartman looked to his arm.  
Brownish purple.  
Cartman rolled his eyes, putting his mouth to his bottle and swinging it back again.  
Rick hit him again today, no supprise.  
He wanted him to do dishes.. Fuck that, he said no and he got hit.  
Cartman was fine with that, He'd rather get beat then do dishes.. he was  
getting used to getting beat anyway. It was becoming more of an every other day thing.  
Cartman swung the bottle back again.

His mom left today.  
She packed up her stuff and left.  
"She's comming back" Cartman slurred, thinking about it.  
This wasent the first time she'd done this.  
She always came back and got "Punished" for leaving.

Even if she did leave, she would just leave him here.  
Alone with this abbusive fucking asshole.  
He wasent supprised.. Not like anyone loved him.. except Kyle.

Cartman put his head down just thinking of Kyle.  
He fucking missed him.  
Cartman suddenly felt tears beggining to blur into his eyes.  
Cartman put his hands to his head and cried into them.  
Damn he was so fucking emotinal when he was drunk.

Cartman knew he was drunk, He was all the time now.  
Atleast he was numb.. atleast he didnt actually have to feel anything.  
the fucking burn got rid of that shit.

Cartman kept crying then crawled, moving out of his spot for the first time in  
the last four hours and crawled to his desk grabbing his cellphone.  
He sneered wipping tears and turned on his phone.

'You have 10 new voice messages' it shinned up.  
Cartman raised his eyebrows and pressed voicemail.

"RIING.  
DING,  
Welcome to your voicemail inbox,  
If you want to listen to your messages press one"

One.

"first message..  
Hey Cartman Its Kyle.. Again.  
I um.. I just want to see how you are.." Kyle began with a saddness attached in his voice.  
".. Just after you went home I havent heard from you.. call me back right when you get this..  
Ok? .. Uh, Thats it." "I love you" Kyle added weakly, then hung up.

Cartman for the first time smiled.  
A tiny smile, not even a whole smile but a smile,

"Next message.." the voicemail went on.  
"Hey Dude, Its Kyle.. Where the fuck are you?.." Kyle sounded a little more mad in this message.  
"Ive been trying to get a hold of you.. and.. whatever." It hung up.  
Cartman raised his eyebrow, Kyle sounded pissed.

"Next message..  
Hey.." Kyle's voice soffened.

"Sorry about my last message.  
It was out of line.  
Anyway, I hope you get this soon.. I'm really worried about you.  
Fuck, that's sounds corny but i am. So call me."  
It hung up.

"Next message .." Cartman hung up on the voicemail,  
he wasent going to listen to them all.

He listed from Kyle's number and pressedf call putting the cellphone to his ear.  
The room still felt like it was spinning.  
Cartman knew for sure he couldnt stand up without falling over.

Kyle stared at the ceiling still awake.  
He managed to Force himself to think of other things,  
He's going to drive himself crazy thinking of Cartman all night.  
This was useless.

He was never going to get any sleep.  
Suddenly the phone vibrated on his desk.  
Kyle closed his eyes and sighed, He slowly got up from his bed.  
_'Probably a text or something..'_ he figgured.

Kyle opened his phone,  
'Cartman calling' the phone lit up.

Kyle's eyes went wide,  
"Oh my god.."  
He quickly pressed answer,  
"hello?!"

"Hello?"  
"..Kahl?"  
"CARTMAN! Ive been trying to get a hold of you!"  
Silence, a coughing sound was made in the backround  
then,

"I know."  
Kyle tapped his finger.. "Uh.. How are you?"  
More silence.  
"Uhh.. yew know, uh juzzz what ... ever"  
Kyle frowned, "Cartman.. Are you drunk?"  
More silence.

"No"  
Kyle tightened his fists "Yes you are."  
"No, no nah no listen to me. Kay? Kahl listen,  
Shh... I uhm.. No I didnt"

Kyle clenched his teeth, "Your fucking lying to me.  
Your slurring Cartman! what the fuck! you promised!"

Silence..

"I uh.. I mab had.. a little bit."  
"FUCK A LITTLE! STOP FUCKING LYING TO ME!"

Kyle heard the phone get put down.  
"Cartman? ... CARTMAN?!"

"Oh, Uh, Sorry.. No Kahl listen, You. AREWRONG. I.." Cartman's voice went higher  
then he cleared his throat to sound normal, "Am fine."

Kyle nodded his head, "I cant believe you."

"KAHL I"M SORRY OK?! I"M FUCKING SORRY!"  
Suddenly Cartman's winy voice he haddent used sense he was a kid  
blurted out,  
Kyle's eyes widdened, _'He's crying?!'_

_"I fucked up, I fucked, up, I fucked up.." he said lowly, sounding like he was pounding on something.  
Then Kyle heard sobs.  
"Cartman.. Cartman, Its ok" Kyle said softly,_

_"No its not! I'm a fuck up!" he cried,  
"No.. No your not, you just, You just need some help"  
Suddenly Cartman's sobs stopped._

_"You need help you fuckin.. fuckin jew.  
You need to be. COME. unjewish you fuckin -"  
"HEY!" Kyle yelled  
"I don need help. I.. I'm fine, Fuck you, and good luck" he slurred  
and the dial tone came on._

_'Good luck?' he wondered.  
that didnt make any sense.. right. he's drunk._

Kyle shut his phone slowly.  
"Oh my god.." Kyle whispered into his empty room.  
He sat down in his chair and put his head in his arms.  
'He's getting fucking worse..'

* * *

(Next day)

Kyle sighed. Cartman wasent at school.  
again.  
After last night.. he didnt know what to think.  
The phone call kept running through his brain.  
Cartman kept drinking..

Stan noticed Kyle really tense, He was looking down  
all day putting his fingers through his hair.  
'It's Cartman' Stan already knew.  
It always was Cartman.  
Plus, Cartman wasent at school again today.  
This isnt looking too good.

******  
Kyle went to sleep that night.  
The same rutine as yesterday, except no call from  
Cartman.  
He kept kicking himself in the head with thoughts like,  
'Maybe, I shouldnt have been so hard on him,  
Maybe I should have said something else'  
Not like it mattered.  
Its not like he can go back and changed whats already been done.

*******  
Cartman hasent moved.  
Kept drinking.  
The burn, the disapiernce.  
Cartman suddenly heard the door slam downstairs, he got up  
looking downwards from the stairs seeing his mom and her bags.  
"Knew you'd come back" Rick's voice ached.  
Lianne looked down,  
"Well come here bitch how bout some lovin?"  
Cartman rolled his eyes makeing his way back into his room.  
'If I drink a little more maybe I'll fucking pass out'  
He hoped, takeing another drink._

* * *

_

(Next day)

Kyle litteraly cried this morning.  
He got down on his knee's and cried.  
He missed Cartman.. Why was he doing this to himself?  
Kyle looked up to the clock, few minneutes till were out of school,  
No more excuses. Kyle was going to see him.

The bell rung and Kyle instantly got up from his chair grabbing his bag,  
and walked out the door, pushing people in his way.

He got to his locker takeing out a few more books.  
"hey" he heard someone beside him, he looked and saw Stan.  
"hey" Kyle rushed,  
Stan looked at him confused, "Why are you in such a hurry?"  
"I'm going to see what the fuck Cartman's doing" Kyle said slameing his locker door  
and walking to the school doors,  
"Woah, woah, woah" Stan stod infront of him,  
"Dude, I dont think thats a good idea"  
"I dont care!" Kyle said pushing past him,  
"Kyle, you dont want to go to a house like that!"  
"I have too!"  
"You cant!"  
"I have too!"  
"Why?!"  
"BEACUSE CARTMAN IS GOING TO DRINK HIMSELF TO DEATH IF I DONT FUCKING HELP HIM!"  
Stan store at Kyle with wide eyes.  
Kyle store back, then a few secounds later just realized half the hallway was stareing  
at him from his outburst.  
"I gotta go" Kyle said pushing past him and heading to the door.

* * *

Kyle was fucking sure this is what he wanted to do.  
He HAD too.  
He was only a few minneutes away from Cartman's house.  
He sighed, He had already built up the anger to demolish some of the fear of  
his step dad.. but it wasent completely gone.  
Hearing rick the other day screaming at him from outside the house..  
Was the day Rick showed his true colors.  
He wasent the cool guy Kyle thought he was.  
But he was a damn good actor.

Kyle stopped takeing one last deep breath standing infront of Cartman's green house.  
Then he bravely toke a step forward, then another then another.  
His heart pounded faster each step he toke.  
'That's odd' he thought.  
He noticed Rick's car was gone.  
Kyle finnaly walked to the door.  
Feels like ages sense he's been on Cartman's porch.

Kyle toke one last breath and put his fingers through his hair,  
Then knocked on the door.  
'Knock Knock, Knock.'

.....  
Nothing.

'Knock, knock, knock'

Kyle waited about a minneute but noone came.  
'Maybe their not home?'  
He concidered, then he shoke the thought.  
Cartman's car was still here. he wouldnt go anywhere without it.  
Kyle put his hand to the door, nervously twisting it open and it opened.  
The house was dark.  
All the lights were off.

"Hello?" he called.  
Nothing.  
Kyle came into the house and shut the door behind him.

"Cartman?" he called.  
Nothing.

Kyle stepped up the stairs, and opened Cartman's door and  
saw him.  
Cartman was in the corner in his room, in Darkness with a bottle in his hand.  
Acctually several bottles on the floor.  
Kyle flipped on the lights angerily,  
"CARTMAN!"  
Cartman flinched a little from the sudden brightness then looked back to the ground,  
"Wha.. What is this?"  
Cartman didnt respond.

Kyle looked down to the floor, there were so many bottles he couldnt even count them all.  
Kyle kicked the bottles out of his way to Cartman and put his hands on his shoulders,  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked looking into his brown eyes.  
Cartman didnt say anything.  
"Fucking talk to me.." Kyle whispered softly, almost a beg.  
Cartman looked down then back up to him,

"Stop drinking.." Kyle said softly with tears comming into his eyes.  
"stop.. fucking.. DRINKING!" Suddenly rage caught  
up with Kyle and he picked up full bottles of Vodka and threw them against cartman's  
wall, They shaddered and the alcohol splattered all over his floor,  
"STOP!" Kyle swung another bottle to the wall,  
"FUCKING" Clash, the secound bottle colasped onto the ground  
"DOING THIS!" Her threw another bottle and it collasped, the glass breaking and  
alcohol splashed everywhere.  
Kyle tightened his fists then fell to his knees starting to cry again.  
Cartman made no movement.. just watched him,

Kyle sat there on his floor, hands and knees in alcohol spillings,  
wipping his tears away and sobbing.  
Cartman watched him, with no movment.  
Kyle looked up to Cartman, with glassy eyes.  
Cartman still remained silent.

Kyle crawled to him, and put his hands on Cartman's shoulders,  
"You fucking killing yourself.." Kyle whimpered, chocking on tears at the back of his throat.  
Cartman watched him saying nothing, then feeling his own eyes going wattery, he looked down  
trying to hide it.

"Stop, fucking stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!" Kyle shoke him banging Cartman's back against  
the wall. "WHY CANT YOU FUCKING STOP?!" He yelled.  
Cartman kept his eyes locked to Kyle's emerald.

Kyle looked down and started sobbing again, this lasted a good two minneutes  
with Cartman silently watching him, holding back his own tears.  
Finnaly Kyle got up from the ground walking to the doorway.  
Kyle turned takeing one last look  
at Cartman, Who store sadly back at him,  
And left.

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

long fucking chapter.  
Shesh.  
Supprised at myself.  
Well, whatever, I have nothing to do, its friday night

might as well.  
anyways, hope you liked it!  
Reviewerss, You know I love you!  
Serriously! you know who you are!  
you always brighten my day!  
as soonas i get a new as review, i want to write more XD


	30. Chapter 30 Friends comfort

That morning Kyle slumped outside his eyes half open.  
He didnt get any sleep last night.  
He rubbed his teary and tired eyes reaching for his cellphone.  
There was no way he was walking to school today.

All last night all Kyle could think about was,  
_'Cartman's not going to be the same'_  
and  
_'Were not going to be the same'_

And everytime he tried to sleep he got interupted by crying  
again.

Kyle opened his cellphone, shivering a bit from the cold.  
He hated Colorado.  
Well he didnt nessaserily hate it, he just hated how it was always so fucking cold.  
Kyle pressed dial and put the phone to his ear.

"Riiiiing

Riiiiiiing,  
Click.

"Hello?" Stan's voice came on.  
"Hey.. can you pick me up?" Kyle's low and tired voice asked.  
"Uh sure, I have to pick up Wendy first though."  
"Okay."  
"Dude.. are you Ok? You dont sound too good"

"I uh.. I didnt get much sleep last night."  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I just-"  
"Damn it! Fuck you asshole!"  
Kyle widdened his eyes "What?"  
"Oh, Oh not you.  
This asshole that just cut in front of me.  
Uh anyways, What's wrong?"

Kyle sighed, "I'll um. I'll tell you later."  
"Ok. I just got to Wendy's house so I'll be over in a sec"  
"Ok.. Thanks"  
They hung up.

Kyle sat on his porch putting his fingers through his hair with his knees to his chest.  
_'All those fucking bottles..'_Kyle thought back to walking into Cartman's room.  
_'They were everywhere'_  
Kyle put his fingers through his hair again, he always did that when he's stressed or nervous.

_'Cartman didnt say anything to me.. at all.'  
_Kyle sighed again.  
_'Stan was right.. He's not the same anymore.  
And he's not going to be.'_

Kyle moved his head in his hands just thinking about Stan and his last fight.  
But Stan was right.  
Kyle put his head back up, _'Maybe He'll change, Maybe if I talk to him enough he'll  
agree to go to rehab or something..'_ he thought, trying to cheer himself up.  
Then Kyle put his head back down to his knees.

Who was he fucking kidding?  
Cartman looked dead when he saw him, clutching onto his bottle like he was gaurding it when Cartman saw him  
come into the room.  
Kyle put a finger to his head.  
_'It's Cartman.. if he says he doesnt need help, he's never going to want any'  
_Kyle realized.

Kyle held his two fingers to his eyes, he wasent going to cry, He wasent going to fucking cry!  
No, He cant.  
'Maybe I'm wrong' Kyle said for encoragement.  
But he knew that was unlikely.

"Beep, Beep!" Kyle looked up,  
and saw Stan infront of his house, he smiled a little and walked towards the Car.  
He got in the back seat and shut the door behind him.  
Wendy turned around in her seat "hey" she smiled.  
Kyle smiled back in return.  
Then Wendy's smile disapired, "Are you Ok? You dont look so good.."  
Kyle saw Stan take a glance at him through the review mirror.

"Yeah. Just um.. not much sleep."  
"Oh" Wendy nodded and turned back into her seat, she doubted it was just sleep  
But she didnt want to press.

"So Kyle.." Stan began, breaking the silence,  
"You up for going to the ice arena with me and Wendy after school?"

Kyle was stareing out the window intensivlely, not aware he was spoken too.  
"Kyle?" Stan asked confused looking through the review mirrior,  
Kyle jumped and shoke his head, "Oh sorry what?"  
"Um.. Do you want to go to the ice arena with me and Wendy after school?"  
"Uh, no thanks, I have a lot of studdying to do."  
Stan frowned, Kyle was honestly lying.  
"Uh huh" Stan said with Sarcasium attatched to his voice,  
"No Stan, I really do"  
"Riiight." Stan looked back to the road.

"Maybe he really does.." Wendy said comforting him, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Doubt it" Stan mumbled low enough so Kyle couldnt hear.

To be honest, Kyle really didnt want to go anywhere.  
With anyone for the matter.. he was already upset enough going to school.  
All he kept thinking about was his stop at Carman's house yesterday..

Stan toke a glance at Kyle through the mirror.  
He was seeming to think deeply about something.  
Stan looked back to the road and sighed.  
'It's Cartman' he knew.  
"I fucking hate Cartman" Stan mumbled,  
Wendy looked "What?"  
"Oh, nothing."  
Wendy looked out the window again.  
He hated the fact that fat asshole actually had almost complete control over his best friend.  
Now that he thought back on it, They used to fucking hate eachother..  
Well, when they were kids.

Of corse Kyle told Stan months before anyone else found out, that he was gay.  
Stan was supprisingly un supprised.  
Kyle never really went for any girls.. well there was this one girl,  
Rebecca cotzwelt, but after that, Kyle was completely done with them.  
He thought he was straight.. after then he started to find out he wasent attracted to girls at all.

Stan sighed frustrated with his own thoughts.

_'If only Cartman didnt kiss him..'_ Stan thought.  
_'If he didnt kiss him, maybe they wouldnt be fucking together.  
Maybe they'd still hate eachother's guts like they used too.'_

Stan had a flashback of the day Kyle ran up to him freaking out, beacause Cartman kissed him.  
Randomly too.  
Like on the mouth, full make out.  
From what Kyle told him,  
they were assigned to a project together.  
Then while Kyle was talking about it, Cartman was looking at him weird,  
Kyle said he iggnored it, then a few minneutes later he was trying to explain the  
point of the project yet again and Cartman just kissed him, quickly putting his lips to his.

Stan laughed remembering Kyle's horrified expression when he told the story to him.  
Stan pictured the talk.. At Stan's house, Back when Kyle used to still wear his green hat,  
and he was pacing around Stan's room.

_"I mean, What the FUCK?! I fucking hate that fatass!  
Why would he kiss me?! He hates me! Doesnt he?!  
"Ugh!" Kyle sat down on Stan's bed pulling on his hat clenching his eyes shut in frustration._Stan wished he never stod up for Cartman.  
Just let Kyle go on ranting about it.

But that was back in the days where him and Cartman DIDNT hate eachother.  
Stan toke another glance at Kyle who still store out the window aimlessly,  
Then looked back to the road.

_"Well... Did you like it?" Stan asked him slowly.  
Kyle stared at him in disbelief, shock, then.. blushing?  
"What?! Fuck no! What are you on?!"  
"Kyle I'm just saying.. Your gay, you constantly go on about Cartman and -"  
"Beacuse I hate him!"  
"Right but let me finish.. Cartman's obviously got a thing for you.. i mean, he fucking kissed you dude.  
Your telling me you didnt like it at all?"_

_Kyle paused a moment then "NO DUDE!"  
Stan looked at him doubtfully,  
"You said the kiss lasted about seven seconds right?"  
"Yeah.. so?"  
"So.. Why didnt you pull away?"  
_Stan remembered Kyle's face going numb red then Kyle went back  
to his homework iggnoreing his question and pretended the conversation  
never happened.

Stan remembered it like it was yesterday,  
Stan glanced at Kyle again through the mirror who sadly looked out the window.  
Stan looked back to the road,  
'If that fatass breaks his heart.. He's fucking done for'

* * *

Cartman sat in his room in the corner.. drinking.  
again.  
It's all he's been doing for three days straight.  
He hasent even got out of the spot except for bathroom purchases.  
Cartman toke another gulp.

_'This is it'_ he said with a thought.  
_'This is my life.. all it's ever going to be..'_

Cartman closed his eyes nodding his head.  
He didnt **WANT** to be this way.  
Hell, he didnt even try too, but the minneute that urge returns to have  
More burns.. he loses it.  
As if it was out of his control.  
Cartman put his head into his knee's rubbing his forhead on his knees,  
_'It controls ME now..'_Cartman realized.

Cartman looked to the bottle and slowly set it down.  
"Dont fucking talk to me that way!"  
Cartman turned his head to the voice,  
"Lianne get your ass back here!"

Cartman stumbled onto his feet still a little fazzed, and got to the door and looking  
down from the steps.  
"You know what you are?! A fucking slut.  
How the fuck did I marry you in the first place! I-"  
Cartman saw Rick pointing at his mom from accross the livingroom, and his mom's hair down and messy,  
With mascara smeers on her face from crying.  
"I'm sorry Rick, I'll try to do better, I-"  
"DONT INTERUPT ME YOU STUPID BITCH!"  
Rick was stomping angerly towards her, she tried backing up then when Rick made his move she dodged it and ran into  
the kitchen, "Get the fuck Back here! Dont run from me!" Rick yelled as he chased after her.

Cartman sighed and walked back into his room, he sat on his bed,  
He could hear glass break, "Look what you fuckin did!" he heard from downstairs,  
"I was just trying to-" Cartman blocked the voices with his Cd player.  
He turned the music up on high volume and toke a sip of the alcohol, then looked back to the ground in  
complete darkess he surrounded himself with.

Eventually he got sick of the loud music, it gave him a headache, not as if he already  
had one already, hung over from last night, plus he's a tipsy bit on the drunken side right now.  
Cartman yanked off his earphones,  
"Myabe If you would listen to me for one -"  
"I dont need to fucking listen to you!"

Cartman went to his drawer takeing out his pack,  
"I just was saying-"  
"You dont have the right to fucking say anything Lianne!"  
Cartman slamed the drawer shut, after takeing out his ciggerate, and  
went down the steps where the voices continued louder and louder the closer he got.

"-Just fucking leave Ok?! Nobody wants you here Lianne, Noone fucking cares!"  
Cartman quickly skidded accross the livingroom, passing the kitchen were Rick and his mom were fighting.  
He could hear his mom crying, "I just want too-" Cartman slammed the door shut, freezing in that position, then  
slowly walked a few steps and sat on his porch against his house.  
He could still hear voices from inside.. but not as loudly as inside the house.  
Cartman put his head to his knee's.  
He was so tired of being here..  
He hated it here.  
He would rather be anywhere but here.  
He guessed he should have gone to school today to avoid all this crap.  
Cartman could still hear Rick's voice screaming inside, and Cartman nodded his head on his  
knee, rubbing it.  
Anywhere but here.

* * *

Kyle starred down at his science paper and tapped his pencil on his desk.  
He knew all these answers before, Why couldnt he figgure it out?  
Kyle stroked his fingers through his red curly hair,  
'Fucking hopeless' he thought.

He hated when he couldnt concentrate.  
He hated that his personal life almost always effected his school work,  
Not that he's done bad, he still gets straight A's, but his mind seems to be somewhere else.  
Kyle has always been scared of slipping up.  
He's been on a roll with straight A's sense the 8th grade.  
If he got one bad grade, the streak would be over, Plus what would his dad think of him?  
That he's not trying?  
Kyle rubbed his head at the thought of his dad.  
The bigshot lawyer.  
As Kyle got older His dad changed a bit..  
Kyle feels like he's never good enough for him.  
It's either, "Kyle, you need to learn to annunciate correctly" or "Kyle, Your forgot a capital letter"  
Blah, blah, blah..

Kyle sighed.  
It never gets any fucking easier.  
_'Then with Cartman.. '  
_Kyle's heart felt like it got stabbed with a needle at the sudden thought of him.  
_'Well.. Cartman's slipping his life away..'_

Kyle put his head to his hand. He wished Cartman's name never poped in his head.  
Kyle suddenly got an urge to cry, He sat up and breathed in deeply,  
'Not here, Not at fucking school!'  
Kyle faught back tears, and it seemed to be working.

Just, remembering how Cartman looked..  
On the floor in a dark corner, looking up to him with red eyes.  
He looked like he hadent slept in days.  
He looked so sad, Helpless, Vulnerable.  
It broke Kyle's heart..

"Broflovski!"  
Kyle jumped at the sound of his last name, and looked up.  
Mrs. Moore raised her eyebrow, "Are you paying attention?"  
"Oh, Yeah. I am."  
"Look's like your dozzing off."  
"I'm not, I swear."  
"Ok, Good. Now kids -"  
Mrs. Moore went off writing something on the Bord.  
Kyle put his head back to his hand.  
Of course he wasent fucking concentrating.  
He couldnt concentrate.

* * *

Stan carried his tray over to his table and sat next to his best friend with his head in his hand, looking down.  
When Stan sat down, Kyle didn't even glance up.  
It sounded like Kenny was taking to him about something before Stan came, then stopped.  
"Hey Kyle.."  
Kyle didnt even look to Stan "Hey" he murmured glumly.  
Stan looked to Kenny who just shrugged.  
"How you feelin buddy?" Stan asked putting his hand on Kyle's back.  
"Horable." he responded.  
Stan looked to Kenny 'Cartman?' he mouthed.  
Kenny nodded.  
"Kyle, You-"  
"Hey guys!" Wendy interupted and sat right next to Stan.  
"Oh um, Hey Wendy"  
Stan noticed she had no food.  
"Are you gunna eat something?"  
"Oh um, I already missed lunch. Was late"  
"But um, People are still in line, you can still get some" Stan pointed  
to the line accross the cafeteria.  
"Oh, Uh, No It's Ok. I dont want to wait in a long line"  
"It's not that lo-"  
"What's wrong?" Wendy interupted looking to Kyle.  
"Nothing" Kyle frowned looking away.  
"Oh.." Wendy decided to stay out of this one.

Wendy felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around,  
"Um, Wendy? Can I talk to you?"  
"Uh, Sure Bebe" She turned to Stan, "Be right back"  
Stan nodded and Wendy went around the corner following Bebe.

Bebe turned to her an looked at her with concern,  
"Wendy.. where's your food?"  
Wendy's eyes went wide and she felt her cheeks flush, "Uh.."  
She began and put her hand on the back of her neck in discomfort.

Bebe looked at her in concern waiting for a responce.  
"I already ate at home."  
"No you didnt! Wendy you always say that!"  
"Beacuse its true! Jesus, when did you become such a bitch"  
"Oh, I'm sorry I'm a bitch beacuse I care about my friend!"

Wendy's frown undid itself and looked at her in guilt.  
"Wendy.. what's going on?" Bebe put a hand on her friend's shoulder.  
"Are you.. starving yourself?"  
Wendy spun around facing her, "NO!" she yelled deffensively.  
"Then what?! Why arent you eating anything!?"  
"I am!"  
"Wendy!"  
Wendy frowned, "You know what bebe, I'm getting so sick of you accusing me!  
I'm telling the truth!"  
Bebe crossed her arms doubtfully.  
Wendy rolled her eyes "Whatever" she turned and stomped away angerily.

* * *

"..Come on Kyle talk to me" Stan pressed.  
Kyle finnaly looked up and around their table.  
They were the only one's there.  
"Where's Kenny?"  
"Uh.. I think he's outside smokeing."  
Kyle put his head back down.  
"Why? Come on Kyle, Tell me whats going on, Youve been like this all fucking day!  
What did that fat fuck do to you now?!"

Kyle pressed his finger onto the table and started circuling it around,  
"Its.. complicated"  
"WHAT?! Tell me!"  
Kyle looked back up and looked around, "Not here."  
Stan got up grabbing Kyle's arm and lead him out of the cafiteria and around the hall.  
Noone was in the hallways durring Lunch.  
Stan lead him to the end of the halls by the staircase and sat on one of the steps, He pulled him  
down with him.  
"Ok, Now tell me"  
Kyle glanced around, then looked down and sighed.  
"Kyle, What?!"  
Kyle nodded his head.  
"Well.. I sort of Went over to Cartman's yesterday.. to see what the fuck was going on.."  
Kyle looked to him,  
"His parents werent home thank god, then I went up to his room and there were bottles of  
whisky and vodka everywhere! Everywhere Stan! Like I couldnt fucking count them all"  
Stan's eyes widdened, "Where did he get that?"  
Kyle looked back down, "Rick's an alcoholic too I guess."  
"Ok.. So, Then what happened?"  
"I dont know.. Asked him what he was doing, and why he was doing this, beacuse he fucking promised me  
he wouldnt drink anymore, and he didnt respond.  
He didnt talk to me at all. he just kind of.. Stared at me."  
Kyle shifted his body leaning more towards Stan,  
"Stan, He was in the dark, with a bottle in his hand in a corner,  
I think he was shakeing a little bit, but it was too fucking dark I couldnt see."  
"Jesus.."  
"I know."  
"Kyle.. Cartman's getting really out of hand"  
Kyle frowned, "I know that! You think I dont know that!"  
"Know what?" a voice behind them asked.  
Kyle looked and saw Kenny opening a pepsi.  
Stan looked to him"Nothing-"  
"Cartman's an alcoholic" Kyle interupted.

Kenny sat down on the step below them, and flipped open the cap  
"We know that" he said simply,  
"No! But It's more then That! Kenny.. He is a very serrious alcoholic"  
"Yeah, I think he's worse then your parents" Stan chipped in.  
"No, noone is worse then my parents" Kenny said and takes a drink of his pop.  
"He is. He drinks all day, and all night. He just sits in his room. drinking.  
That's all he does" Kyle said.

Kenny's eyes widdened, "All day"  
"All day" Kyle repeated.  
"Jeez. We'll my parents dont drink All day, they just drink at night..  
Are you sure?"  
"Dude yeah, everytime I talk to him he's drunk off his ass" Kyle said.  
Kenny raised his eyebrow, "I thought you havent talked to him in awhile."  
Kyle glanced to Stan then back to Kenny, "I did yesterday.. and dude, If you saw his room  
You would totally understand."

Kenny cocked his head, got up and walked away.  
Stan looked as confused as Kyle, "What the fuck?"  
he said puzzled.  
Who just gets up and walks away,  
Kyle shoke his head, "Whatever" he said shrugging it off.

Stan turned back to Kyle giving him his full attention,  
"Kyle I think he needs help.. Bad."  
"I know! I told him that but he said he doesnt need any"  
Stan blinked and store at his best friend serriously,  
"If he says he doesnt need help, he's never going to want it.  
He's not going to change Kyle.."  
Kyle frowned and looked away, "You dont know that. He can change"  
"But he wont."  
"How do you know?!" Kyle stod up angerily,  
Kyle stod up too, "Beacuse I know him Kyle!  
If he says he's not going to do something he wont,  
He's a stubborn asshole."  
Kyle kept his frown and crossed his arms looking away,  
"Maybe this is just a faze.."  
"Kyle, its not"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Sense when do you get off being all high and mighty,  
acting like you know it all?! Cause you fucking dont!  
He can change" Kyle marched down the hallway leaving his best friend behind.  
Then a pin felt like it just stabbed his stomach with guilt.  
Sadly.. He knew Stan was right, He got mad at him beacuse.. he couldnt face the truth  
just yet.

_'I just have to talk to him..'_  
he told himself.  
_'Talk to him and figure this all out..'_

* * *

Kenny almost made it to Cartman's house on his old red rusty bike, that he used when he was about thirteen.  
He found it in the gardbage dump at the time.. not like he really could afford one.

Kenny's orange sweatshirt was on and his blonde hair blew through the breeze.  
Thank god people in this town actually shed off the ice everyday or noone could use bikes.  
It was way too fucking cold here.

Kenny looked ahead and saw Cartman's house three houses down.  
He wanted to see him.. talk to him a bit..  
espeshily after what Stan and Kyle told him.  
His whole family went through this shit, Hell HE went through this shit..  
But not that badly.  
Kenny wanted to talk to him to basically save him from a life he was living, Sure  
it sucks his stepdad beats him and his mom everynight.. But Kenny's experienced alot worse.  
Kenny got up to the house and noticed Cartman was already outside.  
Smokeing a cig on his porch.  
Kenny smiled as he got up, but Cartman just gazed at him curriously.

Kenny got off his bike and parked his bike on the wall of his house.  
He got onto the porch next to Cartman and leaned against the wall.  
"Hey"  
"Hey" Cartman toke a drag off his cigerate.  
Too lazy to ask him why he was there.  
Kenny toke out his pack, taking a ciggerate out and began  
to light it, "What's up?" he asked.  
"Nothin much." Cartman responded putting the cig back to his lips  
for another drag.

Kenny exhaled smoke, "Talk to Kyle lately?"  
Cartman shrugged and flicced ash to the ground,  
"He stopped by yesterday"

"What happened"  
"I dont know.. He just -"  
"Hey"  
they looked and saw Kyle walking up to them.  
Both of their eyes went wide.  
Kyle leaned next to Kenny, Knowing Cartman's attention was fully on him  
but pretended not to notice.

"Uh.. What's up?" Kenny asked him, breaking the silence.  
"Nothing" Kyle shrugged, and looked to Cartman, "You?" he asked.  
"um... nothing."  
Kyle nodded.

There was an akward silence that toke place,  
"Hey can I try one of those?" Kyle asked glancing at Kenny ciggerate.  
Kenny's eyes went wide, "A CIG?!"  
"yeah.."  
Kenny smiled, cant wait to see this.  
Kyle never smoked in his life.  
Cartman looked just as shocked as Kenny.

Kenny handed Kyle the cig, and Kyle held it with all his fingers,  
"Uh, no dude, your suppose to hold it with your pointer and middle finger"  
Kenny said, Moving Kyle's fingers,  
"Why?"  
Kenny looked to Cartman, "Uh.."  
They never thought of why.

"It's easier that way you dumb shit" Cartman said takeing a drag.  
Kyle frowned and rolled his eyes, Atleast Cartman would actually talk to him now.  
Kenny shrugged, "You dont have to if you dont want."  
"Ok."  
Kyle held the ciggerate with his whole hand and inhaled instantly let it out,  
"Hey, that was easy."  
Cartman rolled his eyes and Kenny giggled, "Your doing it wrong"  
"Huh?"  
Kenny stod next to him, "Your suppose to breath it in"  
Kyle looked to the ciggerate, "Do I have too?"  
"That's kinda what smokeing is.. Your just letting it in your mouth and blowing it out,  
your suppsose to inhale."

"Oh. Um, Ok"  
Kyle tried it again this time inhaling like Kenny instructed,  
His lips instantly depparted and he started coughing like Crazy,  
forcefully handing the cig back to Kenny.

Kenny and Cartman laughed their asses off,  
Cartman even had a tear in his eye.. He hadent laughed like that in so long.

Kyle finnaly caught his breath and gave them a discusted look,  
"How can you guys do that?! Its so gross!"  
Kenny kept his grin and shrugged, "You get used to it"  
Cartman was still laughing hysterically pounding his fists to his knees  
"Dude.." He laughed, "Jew's Cant smoke for shit!"  
Kyle frowned "Shut up Cartman!" he pushed him.  
Cartman turned around and kept laughing, Then it hit Kyle.

Here he was..  
This is the way things used to be, He realized.  
The way he used to be..  
'He hasent laughed like that in forever'

Kyle smiled, and enjoyed the sound of his boyfriend's laughter.  
He hadent heard it in awhile,

Then sadly the laughter stopped and Cartman went right back to looking  
the way he did before.  
Bored. Lifeless.  
He never made that look the days things "used to be"

After Cartman leaned against the wall, he toke another ciggerate out of his pack and lit it,  
enhaling. Kenny raised his eyebrow, "Dude, you just had you want to wait 5 minnneutes"  
Cartman shrugged, "why?" he exhaled,  
"Beacuse train smokers die faster"  
"Good" Cartman said, putting the cig to his lips.  
Kyle and Kenny exchanged glances then looked back to him.

An akward silence went over.  
"Uh.. I'm gunna leave you guys alone" Kenny said pointing to Cartman and Kyle and walking inside Cartman's house,  
Cartman frowned, "Dude you cany just fucking walk into my house!"  
"Your mom and Rick's gone!" Kenny yelled back through the screen door, going up the steps, wanting to check out Cartman's room.  
Wanting to see what Kyle was freaking out about yesterday.

Cartman rolled his eyes, and toke another long drag.  
"So.." Kyle started out.  
Cartman glanced at him exhaling the smoke out.  
"how've you been?" Kyle asked akwardly, not knowing what else to say.  
Cartman shrugged fliccing ash from his cig.  
"Whatever, You should know, you walked in my room yesterday."  
Kyle just store at him,  
"Oh.. yeah" he added.

Cartman toke another drag.  
"Cartman you need to stop doing that"  
Cartman looked to Kyle unamused. He knew this was comming.  
Cartman didnt respond.  
Kyle frowned, "Dude, I'm fucking serrious" He sneered, Getting sick of the silent treatment.

"Stop what?" Cartman asked innocently fliccing more ash.  
"AUGH! You know what!" Kyle yelled.  
Cartman rolled his eyes and threw out his cigg in the yard pushing himself off the wall standing infront of him,  
"You fucking jews get annoying so quickly" he muttered to him.  
Kyle tightened his fists, "What does me being a jew have ANYTHING with what your doing!?"  
"Everything" Cartman smirked.  
Kyle glared. Usual Cartman comback,  
Atleast that about him was the same.. which sucked.

Kyle got a hold of Cartman's shirt and held him closer, Cartman looked down on him,  
"Cartman, you need to stop drinking"  
Cartman glared away annoyed,  
"I'm serrious!" Kyle yelled.

Cartman toke Kyle's arms and yanked them away from his shirt,  
"I'm fine"  
"No your not! I.. I think you need to get some help"

Cartman rolled his eyes and turned around walking away, instantly pissed off.  
"Cartman!" Kyle yelled, upset he's being walked away from.

Cartman stopped "Get out" he said without turning around.  
Kyle's eyes widdened, "Huh?" he asked, thinking he heard him wrong.  
Cartman wirled around, "I said get the fuck out!"  
Kyle jumped at Cartman's tone of voice.  
Kyle spoke softly, "Cartman I-"  
"Are you fucking deaf?! I said get out! Get the fuck out of my house!"  
Kyle frowned, "Fine Cartman." and with that he left.

Cartman kept his stare at the door..  
'What did I just do?' he asked himself.  
he replayed the previous happenings in his head.  
_' told him to get the fuck out? Why the fuck I do that?'  
_Cartman slowly turned around and scratched his head.

He walked up the steps slowly, now regreating what he did..  
It came out of nowhere.. Like, As if something made him say it.

Cartman walked in his room completely forgetting Kenny was still here.  
He found him scrapping under his bed Cartman frowned,  
"Kenny?! What the fuck?!"  
Kenny picked up an old plate of pizza, "How old is this?"  
he asked.  
Cartman examed the hard greenish color pizza.  
Cartman shrugged "I dunno"  
Kenny looked at it again, "Thats sick dude" he said.  
Cartman frowned and laid on his bed.

Kenny picked up a few bottles from the floor.  
Stan and Kyle where right, He did have a shit load of bottles in here.  
"Cartman.." Kenny turned to him, looking him in the eye serriously.  
Cartman looked to him.  
Kenny closed his eyes and sighed, "I never thought in my life I'd ever say something like this.."  
Kenny began looking down, and holding up two bottles in each hand,  
"But.. Maybe you should lay off the whisk dude."

Cartman frowned, "Fuck you Kenny"  
"No dude I'm serrious! My whole fucking family did it and look how we turned up!"  
"Kenny. Go home." Cartman said leading Kenny to his door.  
Kenny pushed against him, "look, everyone's been talking.. your not the same anymore"  
Cartman stopped pushing him,  
He frowned, "The fuck's that suppose to mean!?"  
"Jus means.. the alcohols gettin to you dude, I'm a little worried." Kenny said putting a hand to Cartman's shoulder.  
Cartman frowned and pushed Kenny's hand away, "I dont need you to be worried you asshole! I'm fucking fine!  
Same as always" Cartman crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah?" Kenny crossed his arms back.  
"Well, the Cartman I used to know, wouldnt rather sit in the dark alone, or hang out with his friends.  
The Cartman I used to know used to laugh at people getting hurt and mock people, makeing their lives hell,  
But now you dont even talk! And the Cartman I used to know.. Wouldnt tell his boyfriend to get the fuck out of his house."

Cartman's eyes were wide and pierced to Kenny's.  
So were Kenny's opposed to Cartman's.  
They stod in silence comepletely frozen.

A few seconds later Cartman snapped out of it, and frowned, giving Kenny one final push out  
the door and slamed it behind him.  
Kenny decided this was what was best.. he should leave him be.  
Kenny left the house, got back on his bike and started his ride home.  
When Cartman heard footsteps a few secounds later after he slammed the door on Kenny he slid against the door and put his knees  
against his chest Stareing..  
Then put his head down and felt tears swelling up into his eyes.  
Cartman sniffled and grabbed a bottle drinking it as he sobbed and tears went down his face.  
Cartman gasped for breaths as he relased the bottle with his bouth, sniffiling from silent sobs and toke another swig.

* * *

Stan sat on the couch next to his sister after dinner.  
"Shelly serriously, It's my turn to watch the game"  
"Watch after this."  
"No! beacuse by the time it end's the show will end"  
"So what? deal with it, go make out with your girlfriend or something" Shelly replied  
takeing a bite out of her pizza.  
Stan crossed his arms, "Shouldnt you have moved out by now?"  
"Shut up you fucking shit, I'll kill you!"  
Stan straightened up "Oh yeah?! I'm the quaterback of the highschool football team bitch,  
You really think you can hurt me?!"  
Shelly was about to replie then a  
'Knock, Knock, Knock'

Came to the door.  
Stan quickly got off the couch and opened it,  
He saw Kyle looking down to the ground, Kyle quickly looked up to see that it  
was stan then back down. "Dude.. can I talk to you?" he asked quietly.  
"Sure. Sure, Come in" Stan said, immediatly stepping inside for his friend to come in.  
Kyle walked in and went up the steps to Stan's room.  
Stan quickly followed him, then screamed down the steps, "Shelly, I get the Tv at Ten thirty!"  
"I'd like to see you try!" She yelled back.  
Stan rolled his eyes and quickly got into his room with Kyle sitting on his bed looking down sadly.

'Uh oh.' was the first words that came to his mind.  
'Sometjhing happened.'

Stan rushed to his friend's side and sat next to him, "Dude, What happened?"  
Kyle sighed, "You were right."  
Stan looked taken back and confused.  
"You were right about Cartman."  
Stan got it and put his hand on Kyle, "I wish I wasent" he said.

"I dont know.. It's like everytime.." Kyle paused beacuse tears ran down his cheeks  
and he put his hands to his face. Stan put his arm around him comforting Kyle.  
Kyle opened his eyes again sighing, trying to speak.  
"Its like everythime.. I try to t-talk to him he.." Kyle stopped putting his hands to his hot forhead  
while more tears streaked down.  
"It's Ok Kyle" Stan held him closer.  
"What happens everytime he trys to talk to you?"  
"He.. he always pushes me away" Kyle said looking to him.  
"H- how am I suppose to h-help him if he.." Kyle paused sniffling,  
"If he wont help himself?" he finished.

Stan's mouth dropped open and he looked down.  
His arm remained around Kyles.

"He.. He's gone Stan.." Kyle said,  
Stan looked at him.  
"he's gone and he's not comming.." Kyle paused and sniffled, wipping a tear that rolled down his check  
"Back.. I lost him."

Stan lurred Kyle into a hug and Kyle tightly hugged back sobbing into Stan's shoulder.  
"It's Ok Kyle.. Really.. It's Ok" Stan comforted him.

* * *

**Authors note:**

I was going to write more but I decided to stop there..  
I warn ya, something drastic happens tomorow :D  
(Well.. in the story tomorow.. and I'm writting the chapter tomorow, so  
its both tomorows.. Did that make any sense? )

Anyways, Reviewerss!! I love you dudes to mutha fukin death.  
wow.. lol, i usualy dont say stuff like that... anyway,  
Please vote on my page on a poll i just put up.  
pwetty pweeeaaze? wid a chewy on top?  
(Er.. sorry.. im kinda hyper/weird right now)  
Lol, im gunna go now. Eat dinner.  
Love you dudes X)


	31. Chapter 31 Taken over

Cartman sat in the dark in his room, stareing at the bottle..  
_'He's right..'_ he thought to himself.  
_'I have fucking changed.'_  
Cartman frowned and rolled the bottle onto the floor away from him.  
He knew one thing, The old him Didnt cry this much.  
acctually the old him refused to cry at all.. Now it seemed like he couldnt help it.  
Cartman sighed to himself.  
He hated this.

A few seconds later he got to his feet and to the bathroom.  
He opened his mom's meddicine Cabnit and toke a small orange bottle  
out. His mom's medicine.  
He looked at the bottem label.

"Warning, This perscription causes severe side effects,  
Do not take when pregnent, or when operating machinery, Keep away from children.  
May expierence head ache, nassusa, or drozy ness."

Cartman opened the bottle and little white pills appered inside.  
He put the hole to his mouth and swung his head back takeing a gulp of  
pills out his throat then slamed down the medicine and turned out the sink,  
cupping water in his hands to help swollow the pills down.  
He turned off the sink and looked to the mirror.  
He fucking hated the guy stareing back at him.  


* * *

(The next day..)

Kyle opened his eyes sleepily that morning and slowly got up from his bed.  
He looked to the clock.  
Great, had just enough time to get ready.  
Kyle looked back to the clock and saw a picture next to it.  
A picture of Him and Cartman at Cartman's house, they were on the couch and Cartman  
had his hand around him, the both were smiling at the camamra.  
Kyle toke the picture at store at it.  
Then he sighed and put it face down on his desk, so he didnt have to look at it.  
Kyle undressed for getting into the shower.  
He already turned on his phone as it was charging and it vibrated.  
Kyle picked up his phone and opened it,

'New message  
From: Stan'

Kyle pressed open.

'Hey dude, You need a ride?'

Kyle pressed replie and texted,

'Yeah thanks. 5 min? i have to take a shower.'  
few seconds later,  
'K' was his responce.

Kyle hopped into the shower when he was done he got on a fresh Gray T-Shirt and some  
blue jeans, then went out the door waiting for Stan to pick him up.

Kyle tried all he could to keep his mind far away as possible in his head.  
He knew Stan was going to bring it up.. He just had to prepare himself.

* * *

Cartman toke a huge gulp of his RockStar energy drink and slamed it down.  
It was the first morning he went without having any alcohol..  
Ok, He had a few sips.  
about four.. But that was atleast a record.  
Cartman decided to go to school today, He's already skipped four days.  
Plus, He'd rather be at school then at home.  
God, he fucking hated being at home.  
A part of him deep down was actually greatful though.  
Beacuse Now Rick's attention went to his mom and not him.  
Atleast that's different.

Plus he wanted to see Kyle.. No he HAD to see Kyle.  
As he thought back on what he said.. It was really harsh.  
All Kyle was trying to do was help.. though he knew he didnt need help,  
It was still harsh.  
Cartman knew he usually wasent one do go on about proctecting people's feelings..  
But this was his boyfriend. He's all he has right now.

Cartman toke a turn on the street to his highschool then parked in the parkinglot.  
He rubbed his hands nervously, he knew today was going to be strange..  
Concidering what happened Yesterday and his friend's reaction that he actually came to school today.

* * *

Kyle sat in class with his hand to his head looking down at his math problem.  
He smiled, He was acctually doing pretty decent.  
Not many distraction, and beacuse of what happened yesterday, It was supprising.  
Kyle grinned at his paper.  
_'Maybe today wont be such a bad day after all.'_

Kyle heard a creek to the door and looked up..  
_'CARTMAN?!' _Kyle's eyes went wide,  
_'He acctually came today?!'_

Mrs. Stevens toke off her glasses glareing to Cartman,  
"Nice of you to join us today Mr. Cartman, I've been hearing a lot  
of complaints that you've been skipping."

Cartman rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath as he made his way to his  
seat, a few seats behind Kyle, iggnoring Mrs. Stevens question.  
Kyle twittled with his fingers.  
_'Is he really here?'_

Kyle slowly glanced behind him, then right away saw Cartman eye's draw to him also.  
Kyle quickly looked away.

"Oh and Eric?" Mrs. Stevens called accross the room.  
This gave an excuse for Kyle to look at him and he did.  
Cartman's hair was shaggy, obviously didnt brush it.  
He wore a Black T-shirt, like usual and baggy pants.. the one's he's been wearing  
for four days straight.

Cartman looked to Mrs. Stevens,  
"I need you to stay after class so I can explain what youve missed  
out on while you were.." Mrs. Stevens narrowed her eyes and smirked, "Gone." she finished.  
Mrs. Stevens sat back, "Mind telling the class Why youve been gone for so long?"  
"Mind telling the class why your such a bitch" Cartman grumbled under his breath,  
A few snickers and silent laughing went accross the room.  
"Excuse me, What was That, Mr. Cartman?" Mrs. Stevens frowned.  
"Oh, nothing. Uh, yeah. I was sick" he said.  
Some kids laughed at that silently as well.  
"Riiiight." Mrs. Stevens nodded doubtfully.  
"Now then, moving on with the lesson. The divided number -"  
Mrs. Stevens went on.

Kyle felt so akward knowing Cartman was only a few desks behind him.  
Kyle wanted to look at him but he faught the temptation.  


* * *

- - Stan looked thoughtfully,  
"I dont know.." Stan tried answering Kenny's question.  
"I guess Bruce is pretty tough but we wouldnt take down Carver county  
with us both on playing feild." he examed.  
Kenny shrugged.

They both walked in the hallways next to eachother for their next class.  
"Who are ya facing next?"  
"Uh.. I think It's The cougars,"  
"From Richdale?"  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
Kenny grinned slyly, "I know a few cheerleaders from there."

Stan laughed and nudged his friend, "Of course you would" he teased.  
They kept walking side by side accross the hallway.  
Then Stan suddenly stopped.  
"Dude.." Stan began.  
"What?"  
"Isnt that Cartman?"  
Kenny looked in Stan's direction and saw Cartman at his locker shoving stuff in,  
trying to make it not fall out.

"Yeah.." Kenny stared.  
"The fatass actually comes to school for once" Stan observed.  
"Let's go talk to him" Kenny moved forward.  
Stan put a hand on his shoulder,  
"You go talk to him.. Dude, this bruise is FINNALY fadding away,  
I'm not talking to that fuck."

"Ok" Kenny shrugged and started walking to Cartman.  
Kenny got to him, Cartman not even noticing.  
He was still sighing frustrated he couldnt fit all his shit in his locker.  
Cartman pushed his bag into his tiny sized Locker,  
"ERRRG.." Voices came out as he pushed.  
He sighed again, giving it one last push.. then he slamed his locker.  
Yes. It fit.

"So.." Kenny leaned against another kid's locker.  
Cartman looked to him and rolled his eyes.  
He didnt want to talk to Kenny right now.. or anyone for the matter.  
The urge has been fucking killing him.  
He wanted to break something.  
Cartman was almost pissed off, beacuse the feeling of no burning entering  
him made him crazy.

"You finnaly come to school.." Kenny said, with a smirk.  
Cartman glared, "Yeah? So what?"  
Kenny shrugged "I dunno. Havent seen ya here in a while."  
Cartman glared again and looked away, He could picture the whisky in  
his head.  
'One sip.. just one sip..' his mind let on.  
Cartman held onto his head.  
He couldnt make it.. He couldnt go through a full fucking day.

"You thought about what I said yesterday?"  
Cartman turned to him, angerily,  
"No I havent fucking thought about what you said yesterday!"  
Cartman held his head, "GOD-DAMN IT!" He yelled, he sped to the nearest  
boy's bathroom.

Stan came up behind him,  
"Jesus fucking christ.. what's his deal?"  
Kenny shrugged takeing a sip of his bottled coke,  
"Fixation" he said simply, with a yet bored tone.  
Stan raised his eyebrow, "Fixation? What's that?"  
Kenny relased his lips from his pop,  
"It's like a draining feeling you get inside your stomach when your addicted  
to something, and you dont have it for a certain ammount of time."  
Kenny said twisting the cap onto his bottle.  
Stan's eye's widdened, "Jesus. Dude, He's attached THAT bad?"  
Kenny turned to him, "Yea dude, He's That bad." Kenny put the bottle of coke  
in Stan's hands and walked away.

Stan looked down. "How does Kyle feel right now?' he wondered.  
Then he realized, Cartman had Gym with him and Kyle next piriod.  
He rushed down the hall and to the locker room.

* * *

Wendy went into the bathroom.  
She wanted to get this done before school started.  
She looked at the tin can and sighed,  
_'If only I could look like those Skinny girls in magizines..'_

Wendy flipped the tin open.  
"What are you doing?" A voice behind her asked,  
She jumped startled and the pills bounced from the tin onto the floor.  
Wendy looked up and saw Bebe,  
"Oh, Um Nothing" she said quickly gathering the pills up.  
Bebe frowned, "What's in your hand?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Wendy, come on show me!"  
"No!"  
Bebe grabbed her friend's hand and yanked it open.  
"Pills?! Diet pills!? WENDY!"  
Wendy snatched her pills back, "yeah? So?"  
"Wendy, your so much better then this!"  
Wendy smirked, "Bebe their just diet pills, no big deal" she rolled her  
eyes and was about to take one.  
"No big deal?! Wendy this is a serrious deal!  
You could die if you take to much of these!"  
"I dont care!" she sneered back.

Bebe's frown undid herself, "Wendy.. why are you doing this?"  
"Beacuse I'm ugly. You wouldnt understand, you have big breasts, a great bod,  
blonde hair -"  
"Wendy you are pretty!"  
"No I'm not!" She yelled and exited out of the room before Bebe could speak again.

Bebe looked in the bathroom mirror,  
She would have never thought Wendy would do something  
like this.  
_

* * *

_

Kyle felt nervous as fuck as he walked to the gym doors.  
He knew he'd be seeing Cartman in a few moments.  
Thoughts rushed to his mind,

_'Will he talk to me?  
Will he not talk to me at all?  
Will he pretend I'm not even there?'_

It was overwelming.  
He got so used to Cartman not comming to school anymore.  
Kyle swung open the door to the locker room, He headed towards the private room.  
Suddenly Kyle kept someone tapping his shoulder, he turned around and saw Stan,  
already dressed in his gym clothes.  
"Dude, Cartman's here!"  
"I know."  
Stan looked confused, "How did you know?"  
"I have first hour with him, remember?"  
Stan thought back, "Oh yeah.."  
Silence went by.  
Kyle sighed, "Well.. Let's see what happens."  
Stan nodded in agreement and turned around walking back to his locker.  
Kyle looked forward at the door that said, "Private Room" on it.  
He toke one last deep breath and walked his way forward.  
He opened the door, and just as he expected, Cartman was right there, changing.  
Kyle's heart pounded.

'This is going to be soo akward' he realized.  
Kyle sucked it up and walked to his locker which was next to Cartman's and didnt  
even aknowladge him.  
Cartman was kneeled on the bench tying his shoes.  
A few secounds later as Kyle got his gym shorts on, Cartman went for the door and  
left for the gym.  
Kyle sighed. Of course Cartman didnt talk to him, or even look at him.

* * *

"Alright Ladies!" Mr. Ryler shouted in the gym,  
"Today we are going to greatbine as a group.  
Move your feet left and right to avoid the orange cones.  
This is a great excersize, for your balance, Orientation, and your lower calve muscles.  
Now, The pussy's that misses a cone, Will be out.  
Any questions?"

Noone objected.  
"Alright, Now line up when I call your last name,  
We'll lign up in alphabetical order of your last name"

Mr. Ryler looked at a sheet of paper and went down the gym pointing the spots and names  
people should be in,

"Anderson, Addams, Boltzwel, Banks, Barker, Broflovski, Cartman, Carder.."  
Mr. Ryler went on, and Kyle's eyes went wide.  
'I have to Stand next to Cartman?'

He glanced at Cartman who was looking at him, then looked away when He saw  
Kyle look to him.  
Kyle groaned.  
His whole goal for the day was to stay AWAY from Cartman.  
Look's like that plan's out.  
".. And Zippino" Mr. Ryler finished.  
He looked up and frowned, "What are you guys all standing around for?  
Get in your line"

Everyone slowly created the line.  
Kyle's heart pounded,  
'It's not big deal..' he told himself.  
'I just have to stand by him.. no big deal at all.'

Kyle got in his spot in the line, Cartman wasent next to him yet.  
Kyle turned to Chris Barker who stod next to him, "Dude can we switch spots?"  
he asked quickly.  
Chris frowned, "No, I'm not getting yelled at by Mr. Ryler."  
Kyle rolled his eyes and looked forward.  
'Fucking tard'  
He thought to himself.

Then he saw Cartman walking towards him and swear his heartbeat got faster.  
Cartman walked up to him, then looked forward, not paying any more mind or attention  
to him. Kyle stared at him.  
_'Is he just going to pretend I'm not here?'_

"Ok" Mr. Ryler Began.  
"Now, In this line, to your right you see the cones, dodge the cones, now everyone grab onto  
the person's hand next to you."  
Everyone grabed hold of hands.. Except Kyle and Cartman.  
Kyle looked to Cartman nervously, and Cartman looked at him and rolled his eyes and held onto his hand.  
Kyle's heart jumped at the touch Cartman's his hand, 'Oh my god..'

"Good, now greatbind to your right, Whoever falls, is out.  
Ready? Go"

Suddenly Kyle felt himself being yanked to his right, as everyone else ran sideways to the pine cones.  
They dodged the cones, Left, right, left, right..  
Then Kyle felt a feeling..  
He missed holding Cartman's hand.  
Left, right, left right, he dodged with his feet, as did Cartman beside him.  
The touch Of Cartman's fingertips.. Kyle missed his touch.  
Then all the sudden his leg slipped and "WAM!" onto the floor.  
Kyle tripped on the next cone.

"Broflovski is out!" Mr. Ryler called and the line of guys stopped great binding.  
Kyle regreated this, 'DAMN STUPID CONE' he wanted to yell.

Kyle didnt want Cartman to let go.. Kyle wished Cartman's hand wouldnt let go..  
But it did.  
"To the bench Broflovski!" Mr. Ryler yelled.  
Kyle looked down and walked slowly over to the bench.  
"Ready? Go!" Mr. Ryler announced and the guys started great binding back, forth, left and right again.  
Kyle watched as they great binded, It wasent long till another guy tripped and sat on the bench.

* * *

Cartman thanked god gym was over.  
Gym wasent for people like him.  
Fast movements like that were not meant for the human body.  
Cartman tolled a towl from the locker room and rubbed it against his brown hair,  
and wipping the sweat off his forehead.  
There was one thing Cartman hated to addmit.. It felt kind of Nice holding Kyle's small hand again.  
Cartman laughed a little at his own thoughts, Compared to his, Kyle had 'scrawny fingers' he liked to call them.  
Cartman kept walking and swung open the door to the 'Private room'

Kyle looked up at him, then looked back to his shoes, takeing his Gym ones off.  
Cartman opened his locker and toke out a clean shirt, takeing his off, applying deoderant, then pulling a new one  
back on.

"Good job.."  
Cartman looked down, "What?"  
"Good job" Kyle repeated  
"On the whole, greatbind thing"  
"Oh.. yeah.."  
Kyle nodded and went back to tieing his shoe.

Cartman toke out his bag and slamed it onto the ground hearing something pop out,  
but he was to buzy putting on his jeans to notice.  
Kyle heard somthing that dropped to the floor and looked.  
Cartman's bag was open, and pills, popped out.  
Kyle frowned and picked it up.  
"What's this?" He asked sternly to Cartman.  
Cartman turned to see what he was talking about and his eye widdened,  
"Where did you find those?"  
"Your bag was open R-Tard! They fell out!"  
Cartman frowned and snatched the pills from Kyle's bag.  
"Their nothing" he sneered and grabbed his bag and swung open the door.  
Kyle quickly grabbed his bag from the ground, slamming his locker shit and went after him.

He caught him in the hallways,  
"What are the pills for Cartman?" He asked.  
"Nothing! Fuck Jew, I said NOTHING!" He yelled still walking.  
Kyle walked infront of him,  
"Well their for something!  
Cartman Damn it! You gotta stop doing this shit!"

Cartman's fists tightened  
"tell me what do do again and I'll rip your nuts off"  
"Cartman I'm serrious!"

"BRRRIIIIIIIINGGG"  
The bell rang for the end of school.  
Cartman glared at Kyle and started walking to the doors,  
Kyle followed him.

"Cartman, I think You just need some help"  
Cartman turned extreamily annoyed and pissed off,  
Partly beacuse of Kyle's nagging, and partly beacuse the fucking feeling wont  
leave him the hell alone!

"I DONT NEED FUCKING HELP!"  
"Yes, You do. and It's Ok, I'll help you -"  
Kyle continued and put his hand on Cartman's shoulder.  
Cartman pushed it away,  
"I dont need help!" He repeated again  
feeling rage building up.  
"Please, Just -"  
BAM!

Kyle fell back to the ground.  
Cartman's eyes widdened and he put his hands to his mouth.  
'I just punched him?!'

"Fuck.. Kahl, I am so sor-" Cartman leaned it trying to  
lift Kyle up,  
"Get the fuck away from me!" Kyle yelled backing up from Cartman when  
he stepped forward.  
"I, I didnt mean too-"  
"Just get the fuck away!" Kyle yelled  
Cartman stared at him.. He hit him?  
How could he?  
He couldnt fucking believe himself.  
It just happened.  
Cartman store down at Kyle's wattery eyes and now a red mark printed on the side  
of his face.. That's going bruise.

"Fuck.." Cartman whispered.

Kyle wanted to burst out in tears,  
Cartman hit him! He just fucking hit him!

Cartman toke a step back, turned around walked away.  
Kyle watched him walk away as his vision became more blurry with each  
second was filling his eyes with tears.

Kyle remained in the snow, and put his handsto his legs and head to his  
knees and let hot tears stream down his face.  
_'He just hit me..'  
_

_

* * *

_

**Authors Note:**

Ok, I know that was short as fuck, but  
I always pictured me ending the chapter like that.  
The next chap will be big too.  
Hope you enjoyed this chap.. execept for the whole  
getting punched thing.  
Anyway, REVIEWERS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!!  
and btw, noone still voted on my poll on my profile :(  
it would be awesome if you did.  
Please?  
Write next chap tomorow :D


	32. Chapter 32 For the best

Cartman sat alone in his dark room on the floor, looking down to the ground.  
_'How could I do this?'  
_He looked to his hands,  
_'What the fuck happened to me?!'_ Cartman tightened his fists in anger.  
Angry at himself.  
A thought of Rick came to his mind.  
_'I'm becoming him'_ he realized.  
Cartman put his hands into his face.  
He didnt ask for this.  
Sure he'd been a bad kid, you know,  
he lied, cheated, made a kid eat his parents but who hasent?

Cartman wiped his tears from his cheeks.  
_'Kyle doesnt deserve this.'_  
Cartman sniffled, _'How could I HURT him?  
How could I do that?'_ he repeated over and over in his mind.  
He was sickened by himself, discusted.  
_'The guy who puts up with my shit for two fucking years..  
The guy that only wants to help me..  
and I hit him.'_

Cartman shoke his head.  
He still couldnt fucking believe it.  
It was like something toke over him that he had no control over it.  
It just sort of happened, just like that.

Cartman glanced accross his room and was a whisky bottle.  
He narrowed his eyes, "This is your fucking fault" he sneered.

* * *

Kyle touched the side of his Cartman punched him,  
It stung like a bitch.  
Kyle sighed, clenching his eyes shut, even when shut he could feel his  
eyes becomming watery.  
_'I was just trying to help..'_ his mind repeated.

Kyle sniffed from his stuffy nose and leaned forward ringing the doorbell.  
Hopefully Stan would answer..  
It would be really embarresing if someone else did and saw him crying.  
He heard footsteps comming to the door and it swung open.  
Stan saw Kyle and his eyes went wide seeing a big red mark on the side of his friend's face.  
"Kyle.. what happened?!"  
Kyle sobbed a little, looking down then looked back up to him.  
"C.. Cartman punched me.."  
"Oh my god.. Come in!" he urged moving out of the way.

Kyle slowly walked in and up the stairs,  
"Mom?! Can you get some ice upstairs?"  
Stan yelled into the kitchen,  
She came out "Why?"  
"Kyle got hurt.."  
"Oh.. Yes I will."  
"Thanks" Stan sprinted up the stairs.

Stan rushed inside, and shut the door behind him, then onto next  
to Kyle to comfort him,  
"What happened?" Stan asked immediatly.  
Kyle sobbed and kept his head down, and sniffled from a stuffed nose.  
"Um.. Cartman had pills.. that fell out of his bag. I, I told him that he needed to  
get help and he got angry, I kept pressing on, so I guess he hit me."  
"You guess he hit you?"  
"Yeah.. Maybe if I didnt keep going.. Maybe -"  
Stan toke a hold of Kyle's arms "No Kyle" he said firmly.  
"You are not blameing this on yourself.  
This is his fucking fault."  
Kyle looked down and sobbed again.

The door swung open and Sharron came in with ice in a paper towel.  
"Here you go Kyle.." She placed the ice on his face.  
Kyle smiled and greatfully toke it.  
"Wow, What happened?"  
"Cartman -"  
"CARTMAN, Tried to save me, while playing dodgeball and he missed"  
Kyle interupted and shrugged "I got hit"  
"Oh, well thats too bad"  
Stan looked at Kyle unbelieveable.  
"Well, I'll leave you boys alone now" Sharron said, and walked out with a basket of laundry  
she came in with.

"Dude.." Stan stared.  
"WHat?"  
"Why did you lie?"  
"About what?" he asked  
Stan rolled his eyes, "Shut up, you know exactly about what"  
Kyle looked down then back to him slowly,  
"I dont want him to get in trouble.."  
Stan frowned and stod up from his bed  
"WHY?! Kyle he fucking hit you!"  
"I know.. But dude, you know Cartman's step dad"  
"So?! That fatass deserves to get the shit kicked out of him for what he did to you!"  
Kyle stod up defensively, "Cartman's got a lot worse marks stan.."  
"Doesnt give him a right! and why the fuck are you deffending him?!  
"I'm not I just.." Kyle paused, then looked down. He had no words to say.

Stan undid his frown, "Kyle listen to me.." Stan said in a lower soft tone and guided him  
to his bed.  
"You need to break up with him dude."  
Kyle frowned, "Stan, WE TALKED ABOUT THIS" Kyle sneered sternly.  
"I know, But he fucking hurt you!"  
"..He was mad"  
"Cartman's almost always mad, and he's never hit you till now"  
Kyle rolled his head, "Its not that simple dude, You know, he's going through His parents argueing,  
He's addicted to drinking -"  
"Make all the excuses you want Kyle! It still come's down to who he is NOW.  
And its his own fucking fault he's addicted.  
Kyle, as your best friend I'm telling you.. Stay the fuck away from him.  
If he hits you now, what makes you think he wont do it again?"

Kyle stared at him.  
"He said he was sorry -"  
"Those are just words Kyle."

Kyle looked down to the floor a few seconds..  
"I'm sorry."  
Kyle looked to him, "I'm sorry, I cant do this"  
He said getting up from Stan's bed and walking to the door.  
"What?"  
Kyle turned to him, "I cant break up with him.. I'm sorry I.. I just Cant" Kyle quickly turned away and left.

* * *

Kenny was playing his gameboy advantace takeing turns with his brother,  
"Kenny its my turn! give it here!" Kevin tried grabbing the game out of Kenny's hands.  
Kenny turned away shoving him off eyes glued to the game, "No Kevin, Fuck off"  
"But mom said-"  
"Mom's not here"  
Kevin's eyes started getting watery, he heard his little brother sniffle  
and Kenny looked up from the game a meer second, he saw his 9 year old brother  
of the bridge of tears, Kenny rolled his eyes and reached inside his orange sweatshirt  
and toke out his marlboro pack of ciggerates, He swaped one out, with a lighter,  
"Here" He held a cig and lighter out to him.  
"Now go away" Kenny said refocousing his eyes onto the game tappping the buttons.  
Kevin smiled and snatched the cig and lighter from his brother's hand and rushed out their front  
door. Kevin stole ciggerates from his parents anyway, Not long after Kenny started bribing him  
with them to do something.

Kenny kept tapping away with his fingers then heard the door knock.  
"Come in" he yelled.  
A door swung open and Stan came inside with his blue leather football jacket and Jeans,  
Putting his hands in his pocket, "Uh, Kenny you know your little brother is smokeing outside right?"  
"Yeah" Kenny said without looking up from the screen.  
"Uh.. do you care?"  
Kenny shrugged "Nah. I was his age when I started."  
Stan stared at him, then glarred.  
He honestly always felt bad for Kenny growning up, his parents dont give  
a shit what he did.. And now his brother is smokeing outside.

Stan walked and sat next to Kenny's who's eyes stayed glued onto his game boy.  
"Dude.. Kyle came over today"  
"Really?" Kenny asked eyes still on the game and tapping his fingers to the buttons,  
"What happened?"  
Stan sighed closeing his eyes and looked back to Kenny who was still playing his game.  
Stan frrowned, "Dude, can you put that game down for one fucking second?"  
Kenny paused the game and raised his eyebrow at him, "Sheesh. you never fuckin asked.  
How was I suppose to know?"  
"Sorry It's just.. Ok, Kyle came over today.. and he said.. well he said Cartman hit him.

Kenny's eyes went wide "What?!"  
"Yeah, just today after school"  
Kenny face fell "WHY?!"  
"I dont know! I asked Kyle but.. wait, he said something about  
pills falling out of Cartman's bag and Kyle trying to help him, then  
Cartman got pissed off and.. yeah."

Kenny's eyes were still wide, "What Kinda pills were they?"  
Stan rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall,  
"I dunno dude.."

Kenny looked down then his eyes traveled back up to Stan's metting his,  
"He's worse then I thought.. and what I thought was pretty fucking bad.."

Stan sat next to Kenny on the couch, "I know.." Stan put his head down.  
"What did Kyle say?"  
Stan sighed, "The usual. Excuses. He said, Maybe he did something wrong, or maybe  
It was just the alcohol, and that Cartman was going through a hard time.."  
Kenny looked at the ceiling thoughtfully, "He is going through a hard time.." he said slowly.  
Stan frowned, "KENNY! Dont tell me your falling for that crap!"  
Kenny shrugged "What?"  
"JUST BEACUSE some's going through a hard time doesnt give them a right to hurt  
people!" he shouted.  
Kenny stared to the ground.

"You.. you shouldve seen the mark on Kyle's face..." Stan looked down also.  
Kenny looked up to him, "It was like.. pure red Kenny. Kyle loves him so much.. How could he do that?"  
Stan asked unbelievably, asking more to himself then Kenny.

Kenny frowned ancd stod up from the couch, stomped to the door  
"Kenny?"  
Kenny slamed the door before he could respond.

* * *

Flic On,  
Flic off.  
Flic ON  
Flic off.

Cartman watched the fire of his lighter flic on,  
then off. Over and over again.  
He feld the burning flames next to his face, almost close enough.

Flic ON,  
Flic off.

_'I hurt him..'  
_He repteated in his head.  
_'I fucking hit him with my bear god damn fucking hand'_

Flic ON,  
Flic off.

Cartman looked to his hand,  
_'I should fucking burn it..'  
_He saught revenge on himself.  
He put his fist next into the flames and yanked it away at the fiery touch.

'I deserve to get burned...'  
He kept replaying the look on his boyfriend's face when he punched him.  
Actually Punched him.  
It wouldnt go away, like this sad heart breaking shock.  
It couldnt escape from Cartman's mind.

Flic on,  
Flic off.

He sighed and sat back against his bed.  
"Who am I?" he whispered.  
he put the bottle he had in his other hand aside and his lighter next  
to it and got to his feet walking to his dresser.

Cartman looked at himself in the mirror.  
The room was almost pitch black, but you could still see somethings if you looked  
hard enough.. Cartman felt lightheaded as he leaned himself closer to the mirrior to get a  
better look, concidering he was half drunk it was hard to keep foucs.

Cartman stared his reflection.  
His shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, An oversized Grey shirt..  
It was him.. but it wasent.  
Cartman frowned and without thinking smashed his fist into the mirrior and glass  
shaddered onto the ground, Cartman looked down to the ground where the broken bits of  
glass laid and slowly bent his legs down to his knees then sat down, still stareing at the bits of glass,  
Then put his hands to his face and started to cry.  
His face got hot and he could feel warm tears treaming down his cheeks.  
He was sitting on glass but he didnt care, Cartman sniffled and wipped his nose with his shirt bottem.  
Then felt a prickle on his ass from one of the glass pieces, and quickly got off and grabbed it.

Cartman stared at the razor sharp piece of glass in his hand and then saw his reflection  
In the piece and gripped the glass tighter,  
Stareing at the person he hated. The person he become.  
The guy who would fucking punch his boyfriend accross the face,  
At that thought Cartman toke the piece of glass and scraped it accross his other arm,  
His flesh ripped open and blood apeared to fill in, Cartman felt angry again, and cut himself  
again, this time Harder and deeper, Tears were still streaming down his face,  
He cut again, and again, and again, cutting out his anger in rage and yet crying at the same time,  
He cut himself faster feeling the pain get stronger and stronger as the blood streamed down his arm,  
"You fucking deserve this, You hit kahl with this hand.. you fucking hit him!" Cartman screamed as his cuts went  
faster and faster and faster, A door opened behind him but he didnt stop.

"What the -"  
"Cartman? Cartman?!"  
Cartman kept cutting, and cutting, faster and faster and-  
suddenly he feels his arm getting yanked up and the glass was  
smaked out of his hand, Cartman frowned, and looked to Kenny  
who had his hands over Cartman's arms controling them,  
"Cartman - Cartman!" Kenny kept repeating as Cartman was struggleing to get away  
from Kenny's grip, but kenny squeezed tighter, "Cart-Cartman, Calm down, Shh, calm down! Its Ok! Its Ok.."  
The calmer Cartman became the softer Kenny's voice was. "Its Ok.." Kenny said gently.

Cartman was still frowning and breathing heavily.  
He didnt know what came over him, He felt Kenny's hands slowly come off his arms and Cartman laid  
back.. Anger instatly gone.. now he just wanted to cry again.

"Cartman.." Kenny said softly, and put an arm to Cartman's shoulder,  
He looked to Cartman's arm that was bleeding badly, several cuts cut in deep  
"Holly shit! Cartman what the fu- Hold on!" He quickly ran around the corner of Cartman's  
room. Cartman didnt say anything, just slid his back sitting back onto the ground.. not careing that he's sitting  
on more glass or that his arm is bleeding and half of it is cut open.. he could feel the pain.. he just didnt care.  
He desereved this pain.  
For what he did to Kyle he desereved a lot worse.

Kenny came rushing in and putting a white paper towel with ice inside and put it to Cartman's  
arm, he shoved it away, "No"  
"Dude, you gotta put it on"  
"No! Let it fucking bleed!"  
Cartman looked to his arm and watched as blood streamed from his arm from his ripped open  
flesh. "Let it bleed.." he repeated softer.

Kenny atempted again and moved the ice package to his arm again,  
"Just put this-"  
"No!" Cartman interputed pulling his arm away.  
Kenny stared at him in silence.  
No use in fighting him.. He knew if Cartman didnt want a bandage,  
he'd fight to get if off anyway.

Kenny looked around Cartman's dark room, all the lights were off and a piece of cloth covered his window  
from sunlight. His room reeked of Whisky and vodka and there where sticky stains on his cartpet from spilling.  
Kenny gazed at him levely,  
"Why did you do it?" Kenny asked snernly.  
Cartman glanced left and right to the floor, "Beacuse I'm a dick.. I'm a fucking dick.  
Kenny.."  
Cartman looked at him and paused, "I dont even know who the fuck I am anymore."  
Kenny felt a wave of sorrow flow over him the way Cartman said those words.  
Kenny looked down and saw glass shaddered all over the floor.  
Mirror pieces it looked like.  
Kenny picked up the one a few inches away from him, a bloody sharp one.  
"Well doing this.." Kenny held the mirrior piece infront of him,  
"Isnt going to help."

Cartman gruffed to him and rolled his eyes looking away.  
"What would Kyle think?" Kenny lead, his voice piching higher.  
Cartman put his hand to his head and shoke it at the thought of Kyle.

"I cant believe I did that.." Cartman said aloud as his mind replayed him punching him.  
Kenny sighed and put his arm to Cartman's back,  
"Dude, There's nothin you can do about it, it happened."  
Cartman nodded his head again, The comment didnt help.

"Its Ok, Kyle's gunna forgive you.. It was a mistake.  
I mean stan's up his own ass about getting him to break up  
with you but Kyle's crazy about you." Kenny said trying to make his friend feel a little better  
Cartman rubbed his head.  
"I cant.."  
Kenny raised his eyebrow confused "What?"  
"I cant.. I cant stay with him"  
Kenny frowned "Dude, What the fuck?!"  
"What if I hurt him again?! Huh?! I cant fucking do that!  
I couldnt fucking live with myself!  
He's a lot better off with out me." Cartman looked away, takeing out a cigg from his pocket  
and lighting it. Not really giving a fuck that he's still in the house.

Cartman's room filled with complete silence as Cartman toke a long drag and breathed it out,  
Stareing at the ground looking down.

"Dude.. Ive been with a lot of girls, Ok.  
A LOT of fucking girls.. and I never knew what love was,  
Until you and Kyle were together."

Cartman blew out a long puff of smoke and flicced ash onto the carpet, and watched  
it burn. "Right.. That's why I want him to stay the fuck away from me.  
I dont want to hurt him, I cant fucking hurt him.  
and somehow if I stay with him.. I know I will."

Kenny stared as another moment of silence went by.  
Cartman didnt move, just stared at the ground as the ash on the ground continued  
to be burning.

'Crash!'  
"You fuckin piece of shit! You payed off five hundred dollars on gambleing  
with my hard earned fucking cash?!"  
"I'm the one that works, all you do is sit around drinking all day!  
'SMACK' "Dont fucking talk to me like that bitch! Think you have a fucking right?!"

Kenny sat still with wide open eyes as the voices continued on downstairs,  
Kenny looked to Cartman who didnt even move.  
Just kept his stare to the ground.. Not even supprised.  
"Dude.." Kenny began, feeling Very uncomfotable.  
"Eh, Dont worry, A few things will break and he'll kick her ass  
a little bit, then he'll pass out on the couch" Cartman shrugged as if it was nothing and  
toke a drag off his cigerate.

Kenny said nothing,  
"We have fucking bills to pay here Lianne!  
We have food to pay for!"  
The voices went on.

"You better get outta here,  
It gets a lot worse later" Cartman said, not even bothering to look up from the ground.

Kenny stared at him, "Dude, You wanna stay with me for the night?  
The tv sucks but you dont have to-"  
"I'm fine" Cartman cut him off.  
Kenny frowned, "I dont want you to fucking hurt yourself"  
Cartman shrugged "Whatever happens, happens."  
"DUDE -"  
I'm kidding, I'm kidding" Cartman waved him off,  
"No you werent!" Kenny frowned.  
Cartman rolled his eyes putting his lips to his ciggerate.

"I uh.. I can stay here?" Kenny suggested,  
"Nah. I dont want you goin through this shit"  
"I wouldnt -"  
"Kenny just fuckin leave. Alright? I dont need a babysitter,  
I wont hurt myself"  
Kenny stared at him as he watched Cartman becomeing irritaed and angery.  
"Ok.." Kenny said slowly, and got up.  
He walked to Cartman's window, deffinently not wanting to go out the front  
door passing Rick and Lianne's scream session.  
Kenny looked back one last time and Cartman as he toke another drag from his ciggerate and  
puffed it out.  
Kenny sighed as he opened the window,  
_'I hope he's right..'

* * *

_

Kyle sat on his bed looking down sadly.  
He open his phone checking it for the thousanth time.  
Nothing.  
Nothing from Cartman.. at all.  
Kyle put his two fingers and ran it down his sore cheek.  
Before he could pretend that nothing ever happened.. that his boyfriend didnt punch  
his fist accross his face.. But just feeling it made it so much more real and kept reminding him.

"Kyle?" A door cracked open, Kyle looked up and saw his mom opening the door.  
"Dinners almost ready"  
Kyle weakly smiled, "Thanks mom"  
Shelia gasped ad entered his room walking up to him,  
"Kyle! what on earth happened to your face!?"  
"Oh.. Uh.." Kyle's heart sank.  
Everything had to remind him.

"Dodgeball." he lied.  
Shelia, develped a small sympathetic smile of relief  
and put her hand to his chin facing it more to her getting a better look.  
"Oh. I'm sorry bubby, Maybe you should cut back on the sports?  
Athletes get terrible damages done from playing things like that"  
"Yeah, Ok mom"  
Shelia smiled one last time then walked to the door and closed it behind her.  
Kyle shut his eyes holding onto his cheek and sighed.  
He wished it was from dodgeball.

* * *

Stan stared at his green peas.  
He hated peas.  
How come everytime he's told his mom he hated pea's she keeps  
putting it on his plate anyway?  
Stan sighed.. Pea's wasent really the thing that kept waundering around his mind.  
It was Kyle.  
How could he Even possibly stay with Cartman?!  
Cartman fucking hit him and he still says he staying with him?!  
Doesnt Kyle see the red flag in that?  
Stan thought KYLE was the smart one.

Stan breathed in deeply.  
Just the thought of Cartman fucking punching Kyle made him all pissed off.  
Cartman was His best friend's everything.  
So fine if he wants to Hit him but hit Kyle?! After all he's done for him?!  
The fuck?! Stan so badly wanted to fucking strangle that fatasshole.  
Stan's hand's clenched as he thought about it.

"Um.. You ok sweetie?" He heard his mom ask accross the table.  
Stan quickly looked up and undid his fists, "Oh yea. Um, fine."  
Sharron nodded and went back to cutting the pot roast.

"Uh, Dad?"  
"Yes Stanly?" Randy asked him, takeing a pig bite of roast that was already  
on his plate.  
Stan looked down and sighed, this was driving him crazy.  
Kenny for some reason just walked out when he tried talking about  
it with him and he had noone else to turn to.. Maybe he should ask his parents.

"uh.. I have a friend of a friend and um.. Their boyfriend hit hi- Er, Her."  
Sharron stopped cutting the roast and looked at her son along with Shelly and Randy.  
"Do you know who he is? or she is?"  
"No, no I dont, I was just.. Well, My friend is friend's with the girl and he tried talking her  
into breaking up with him but she wouldnt listen and wanrs to stay with him.. What do you think the friend should do?"  
Sharron and Randy looked to one another and back to Stan.  
"Uhh.." Sharron began,  
"Well son, Maybe the girl thinks she's madly in love with the guy, and  
if he hits her once, it was a mistake that's ok.."  
Stan nodded, sounded familar so far.  
"Then it happens again and again until they realize that guy.. isnt going to stop." Sharron finshed.  
Stan looked down.  
Randy put his hand to Stan's back  
"Stanly, tell your friend that all he can do is talk to her.  
He cant Make her break up with him but if he's there for for and keeps reminding her of what has happened..  
Hopefully she'll come around."

Stan thought this through and nodded.  
"Thanks"  
Sharron and Randy smiled and went back to eating and cutting their food.  
"Oh, and Can I go to Kyle's house quick after dinner?"  
Sharron looked up to him, "Uh.. It's kind of late.. Make it quick."  
"Ok" Stan aggred and put his fork into his peas and frowned slightly,

_'The sooner I eat them, the sooner they'll be gone.'_

Stan peddled down the street as fast as he could go, rushing to Kyle's  
on his bike. His dad was right, He couldnt force Kyle to break up with them..  
but as long as he keeps reminding him and being there for him he should eventually  
see the picture.  
Stan toke a left up Kyle's driveway and peddled till it got higher then jumped off and kicked his bike's  
breaker down.  
It's been a while sense he's ridden a bike.. figgured he should save gas money just to go a few blocks.  
'Knock, Knock, Knock' Stan knocked.  
He waited patentily as he hear some footsteps comming for the door.  
The door clicked and it opened witn Gerold Broflovski Smiling to him,  
"Hey, Is Kyle home?"  
"Yeah, He is. He's up in his room." Gerold held the door open welcomming Stan in.  
"Kyle! Someone's here to see you!" he yelled up the stairs.

Kyle dropped his pencil as he heard the word's "Kyle, someone's here to see you"  
His heart sank.  
_'What if its Cartman? Oh my god, what if it's Cartman, What if its Cartman, what if its Cartman?'_  
He kept asking himself as he paced around the room waiting for his door to open.  
Waiting, Waiting, the floor creeked on the other side and Kyle's chest squeezed hearing the doorknob  
move, it flipped open and Kyle looked and it sank all the way down to his stomach to see Cartman not there.  
But Stan.

"Oh. Um. Hey dude" Kyle said trying to hide the disapointment in his voice.  
"Hey" Stan let out a small smile and walked to the bed and sat beside him,  
"Look dude, Ive been thinking.. and It's wrong of me to keep judging I know.  
I just want you to know, That I'm always here for you, and that you deserve a lot better."

Kyle starred at him, _'He never gives up does he?'_  
"Stan.. It was ONE mistake."

Stan looked deep into Kyle's emerold eyes,  
"Yeah Kyle, your right. People do make mistakes.  
But a mark like that couldnt have been an accident,  
He hit you so fucking hard."

Kyle looked away trying to block Stan's words out of his head.  
"It was just a mistake.." Kyle repated stareing to the ground.

Stan got up and toke Kyleby the shoulders, "Come here" Stan lifted him off from his bed  
and pulled him accross the room to wear Kyle's mirrior was.  
"Come here" Stan said again as Kyle was pressing back to get back onto the bed.  
Kyle glared and gave in walking towards him.  
"Now.. Look at yourself" Stan said turning to the mirrior.  
Kyle looked away, not wanting to look at the mirrior  
"No" he protested.  
"Kyle" Stan put his hand's on Kyle and forced him infront of him, infront of the mirrior.  
Kyle's eyes were clenched shut.  
"Kyle open your eyes.." Stan pressed, from behind him.  
Kyle refused, "Kyle Look!"  
Kyle hesitated, then opened up one eye.  
"Look at yourself.." Stan said.  
Kyle opened up his eyes clearly looking at his reflection.  
His face had a blackish purple bruise on the side of his face.

"Look at what he did to you, Was that a mistake?"  
Kyle looked away not wanting to hear anymore.  
"Look Kyle, look at what he fucking did to you!" Stan's voice raised.

Kyle sniffled with his eyes still clenched shut and could feel his eyes beggining  
to water as Stan held him in that spot,  
Kyle sniffled again, "He didnt mean it.." his voice crocked.  
"Kyle.." Stan began with his voice lowering,  
"Do you really believe the words you say or are you just trying to convince yourself?"

Kyle glanced at the mirror again seeing Stan standing behind him, holding him there,  
and Him, On the verge of crying, with his curly red hair and the bruise..

Stan leaned in closer "Kyle he hurt you.." he whispered.  
Kyle looked away again and sniffled.  
"He's not the guy you fell in love with."  
Kyle looked away and pushed himself out of Stan's holding grip,  
"I need to be alone right now." Kyle said walking himself to his bed.  
Stan stared at him, "Kyle I-"  
"Just leave. Stan Ok? Please?" He asked with a tear rolling down his eye.  
Stan stared at him as guilt travled through his chest.. he didnt intend on makeing him cry.  
But Stan nodded respectivly and slowly walked to Kyle's door and quietly shut it behind him.  
As soon as Kyle heard the door shut he slamed his face into his pillow letting out tears.  
_

* * *

_

_(The next day..)_

Kyle rubbed his eyes sleepily getting up from his bed.  
He felt like shit.  
He didnt want to go to school today.. he wanted to just lay.  
But atleast it was friday.  
Kyle slowly got up from his bed and to the closet to pick out new clothes from the day.  
It toke him a long tiome to get to sleep that night.  
He mostly spent most of it crying.  
Kyle ripped off his shirt and grabbed a green collared one and pulled it over him.  
Before getting Jeans on Kyle walked to his cellphone on his desk and opened it.  
Nothing.  
Not a single fucking thing.  
Kyle sighed as his heart sank, all he wanted was a call from Cartman,  
Hell even a text.. he missed him so much.  
Kyle shut the phone and started for his closet again to get jeans, then stopped  
in the middle of walking and stopped at his mirrior.  
He looked at himself, with the purpleish bruise still visable.  
Kyle didnt want too, but he slowly walked over to the mirrior.  
The bruise was close to his eye.. it was so fucking dark.  
Kyle drew his finger down from it and it hurt,  
Kyle then shook his head and forced himself to look away and go back to his closet for the jeans.  
He wanted to pretend it didnt happen.. just block it all out.

_'It was just a mistake, and it wont happen again.  
Cartman said he was sorry and he didnt mean it to do it.'_

Kyle's head was in his hand as he looked down at his Charles Dickens book he was suppose to be  
reading along with in the class. He honestly wasent paying any attention.  
He read this book twice.  
His hand was on his chin, concidering he usually put it to his cheek but when hr tried it hurt like hell  
beacuse he touched his bruise and it throbbed.  
Kyle groaned, he iggnored the following looks teachers and other kid's gave him when they saw his face.  
A few people asked what happened and Kyle said the last excuse. Dodgeball.  
One kid asked and was on the dodgeball team..  
Kyle told him he was playing outside the county.. it wasent part of a school activity.  
He sighed putting his hand to his head.  
He wanted the day to be over.  
Of corse Cartman didnt come today.. Kyle didnt know weather he felt relieved or disapointed.  
Guess he felt both.

Stan stared at Kyle from accross the room.  
He looked worse then yesterday.  
He kept feeling guilt about makeing Kyle look at himself..  
He just so badly wanted Kyle to fucking realized the real asshole he is!  
But Kyle still.. Goes back to him.  
Stan didnt fucking understand.  
Stan wanted to throw the fucking Charles Dickens book against the wall as Shirly Sheezack  
reading it a loud.  
Stan glanced to Kyle again.. looked like he wasent paying much attenttion either.. Kyle usually  
always follows a long with school work.  
He saw Kyle shake his head a few times, and sigh deeply stareing down at his desk.  
Stan tapped his fingers on his desk. He wished there was more he could do for him.  
Thank god that fuck didnt show up at school today. Immagine that.  
Stan rubbed his black hair, He couldnt Stand watching his best friend be dragged into fucking  
abuse, and him allowing it to happen. It wasent right.  
_

* * *

_

After school Stan offered Kyle a ride home, and Kyle agreed.  
Might as well.  
They walked side by side heading for the doors of the highschool.  
"Hey dudes" They heard a voice behind them, They looked and Kenny stod there.  
"Hey" Stan replied, and started walking for the doors again, Kenny followed.  
Stan was kind of glad Kenny showed up.. It was really akward between Kyle and him.

Cartman toke a deep breath holding his grip on the steeringwheel a lot tighter.  
_'You have to do this'_  
He told himself.  
_'It's what's best'_

Cartman sighed and toke another drink of his beer.  
Luckily he hadent had alcohol for about an hour before he stared driving  
so he doesnt drive drunk.. but with beer it would take him hours to get drunk off this.  
He could take heavy alcohol, Cartman toke another drink and sighed again.  
He could almost feel himself starting to tear up.  
He didnt want to do this.  
He didnt want to fucking to this.

Cartman rubbed his finger to his eye,  
He didnt want to do this.

Cartman toke a turn onto the street of the school.. He wanted to get there before Kyle left  
he had to do this.  
He HAD too.

Cartman's heart pounded and went faster in his chest and a tear rolled down his cheek and he wipped it off.  
The closer he got the more real this became..  
He didnt want to fucking do this.  
The more the thought about it the more he wanted to cry more.

Cartman got to a parking lot, and stopped the car.  
He didnt move just stared at the steeringwheel, then put his head down  
resting his head onto it.  
He couldnt believe he was going to do this.  
He couldnt fucking believe it.  
But he HAD too, though he wished to god he DIDNT at all.

Cartman pulled his head up wipping his wet eyes and opened the door and slammed it behind him.  
He iggnored the looks of Craig and Clyde a few feet away from him stareing at him standing outside their green car.  
Guess they saw Cartman crying in the car.  
Cartman rolled his eyes and continued walking.  
He knew where Stan always parked his car..

"Wendy, You, me, Kenny, Bebe? It'll be fun" Stan went on with his arm around Kyle  
trying to cheer him up.  
"Yeah" Kenny chipped in.

"Nah.. It's Ok, You guys can go without me" Kyle said not looking up from the ground,  
"Dude, We dont want to go without you, just -"  
"Look" Kenny interupted.  
Stan and Kyle looked in his direction and saw.. CARTMAN.  
Walking towards them!

Kyle's eyes went wide and his heart felt like it dropped to the far end of  
his stomach,  
"What does he want?" he heard Stan sneer.  
Kyle couldnt talk.. He wondered what he wanted.

Cartman was wearing an oversized plain red T-shirt, Deminem Jeans and his brown  
hair was messed up.. He looked, half nervous, sad, and shoken about something.  
Stan noticed a white bandage wrapped around Cartman's arm..  
'Probably something Rick did' he figguered.  
He refused to feel bas for that Asshole.

Kyle stared as Cartman walked closer and closer towards them.  
"Dont worry Kyle I wont let him go anywhere near you" he heard Stan whisper.  
Kyle would respond in deffence to let Cartman say what he wants but he couldnt speak.

Cartman kept walking closer and closer to them seeing their confused faces as they waited fore him to reach them.  
_'I dont want too.  
I dont want too.  
I dont want too'_

His voice repeated as he gulped and tried holding back tears blocking  
the end of his throat. he toke a deep breath,  
_'But I HAVE too'  
_  
Cartman stopped infront of them, and then walked more towards Kyle,  
Stan bounced infront of Kyle holding out his hands,  
"Noway asshole, I'm keeping you the hell away from him!" He yelled.  
Cartman's dark brown eyes met Stan's  
"Good" Cartman whispered coldly.

Stan undid his frown and looked and him puzzled.  
Cartman walked towards Kyle again passing Stan and this time,  
Stan didnt stop him.

Cartman stod infront of Kyle who store at him with his wide green eyes.  
Kyle had no idea what Cartman was thinking.  
Cartman closed his eyes and sighed,  
_'You HAVE to do it' _He reminded himself.  
Cartman opened his eyes,  
He saw the blackish purple bruise Kyle had accross his face  
"My god.." he whispered to himself and looked down.  
_'I did that..'_ a huge pang of guilt toke over.

Kenny and Stan stared behind them watching intensly.  
"I.. I dont want to hurt, You" Cartman said his voice craked sooner then he wanted it to  
and his eyes instantly beacame watery,  
Kyle stod in amazment, as his mouth opened to say something but nothing came out.  
Kyle never saw Cartman cry when he was sober.. for years atleast.  
Cartman looked down and rubbed his eye quick, and looked back up again.  
He couldnt believe he was doing this.

"Stan's right.. You should stay away from me.." Cartman looked down left,  
"Far away from me" Cartman looked right.

Kyle's eyes suddenly instantly became watery, he didnt like how this  
was sounding he didnt like this at all, his heart shoke and he couldnt  
move, _'Please dont let this be happening, please god, fucking please'_

Cartman stode still not looking up.  
"Are... Are you.." Kyle gulped, "Breaking up with me?" his voice squeeked near  
the end.  
Cartman kept his head down looking left and right, his heart felt like it was fucking bleeding,  
he didnt want to say yes, he didnt want too!  
But he slowly forced himself too.  
Kyle gasped as tears were filling up even more, "Cartman.. Please.. Please Dont- "  
Cartman looked up, "To think I.." Cartman interupted him, with wattering eyes,  
"Hit you.." Cartman slowly brought his hand up and ever so lightly, barley touching,  
he traced his finger down Kyle's face where the bruise was,  
Cartman quickly toke his hand back, "I cant.." He said, A tear now rolled down his face and he looked  
down a let out a silent sob, not careing that Kenny and Stan were watching.  
Cartman looked up, "I.." Cartman started to say, but he couldnt say anymore.  
Cartman turned and started walking away.  
Cartman tried sucking it up as he walked away.. from everything.  
From Kyle.. He couldnt fucking believe it.. Oh god.. it fucking hurt.. doing this fucking hurt.  
He had to.. It was best for Kyle.  
Cartman wanted to stop walking and go to his knees and start bawling, but he knew he had to stay strong and Keep  
walking till he got to his car.

Kyle watched Cartman walking away.  
His wattered, and his heart felt like it had put been punched kicked and stabbed  
multipule and multipule of times, the hurting continued,  
It was.. Over. It was fucking over.  
He kept watching Cartman walking away and he turned and was out of sight.  
"Oh my god.." Kyle whispered, he dropped to his knee's and his hands held him up from the snow,  
"Kyle!" Stan came quickly to his side,  
Kyle let out a scream as tears rolled down his face, he clenched his eyes shut,  
His chest fucking hurt, like he had been shot, more hot tears kept streaming.  


* * *

**Authors Note:**

YES! i wanted this to get done by tonight!!  
(Well.. technically its morning, (12:05 AM) but whatever)  
Sorry It toke SO long to write.. Its summer now and I had to  
keep holding this back.  
But im glad I got it all finnaly down in writting!  
and sorry, I wrote in my last chapters authors note id do it the next  
day, and i was planning to but i ended sleeping over at someones house.  
ugh. Sorry!  
But anyway, hope you liked it! and thanks people who did my poll  
when i asked!  
lol, I love you reviewers! Your the reason i keep writting! :D  
*Gives you a hug  
(Write next chapter soon! wont say tomorow, beacuse I dont want to make  
another promise I wont beable to keep but I will try!)


	33. Chapter 33 Over

Over.  
One harsh, but cold, powerful word.  
Over.  
It repeated in Kyle's mind over and over and over again.  
He couldnt believe it, Litteraly he couldnt.  
It couldnt be over.. It really couldnt be.

Kyle laid his head back down into his arms as he was curled up in the corner of his room.  
He let out another sob, This couldnt be happening. This couldnt be fucking happening!  
His heart physically felt like it had been ripped out of his chest and stomped on, it hurt.. It was.. broken.  
Kyle looked up sniffiling looking around his dark room, as he held his knee's tighter to his chest,  
_'This cant really be going on.. It cant be..  
IT CANT BE!'_  
Kyle put his head back down into his arms.

Two years they've been together.. Cartman made him fall in love with him.  
Kyle was fucking in love with him and they've been together two fucking years  
and its gone. instantly. like that.  
Just.. gone.

Kyle couldnt help but cry aloud, as his shoulders jumped as each sob came out.  
_'Cartman isnt mine anymore.. he's not my.. boyfriend.  
We're over.. were fucking over.. its really over'_

Kyle's eyes filled wirth tears again as his face became hott and nose stuffy.  
He didnt care.

He wished and hoped and prayed to god this was a dream.. that this was all a fucking nightmare,  
and he begged himself to wake up, and maybe wake up in Cartman's arms?  
Just lay there with him.. like he usaly did.  
Kyle's eyes became wattery again, _'I can never lay with him like that again.. I cant lay on him, I cant sleep with him, I cant..'  
_Kyle gulped and let out another cry forcing his face into his arms as tears sprang from his eyes.  
He couldnt take it, it was too much to take.

He loved him! He fucking loved him!  
HOW COULD IT BE OVER!?  
IT **CANT **BE OVER!

Kyle kept crying and curling into a ball holding onto his body tightly.  
Everything hurt.. he's never felt so.. broken.  
They werent.. together anymore.  
No more late nights cuddleing up to him while they watched tv,  
No more sneaking out of the window at night, jumping into his car while they drove  
off somewhere and make out in the seats.  
No more hearing him whisper in his ear, and him putting his fingers through his brown hair and  
him smiling devilishly down to him, planning something.

Just.. gone.  
All the memories they had.. and their broken up.  
It's over.

Over.

Kyle huddled tigher into a ball and cried more in his arms, wipping tears off his cheeks from his knee's.  
"Crrreeakk" Kyle heard the door open, he looked up and saw Ike standing there, with light flashed behind him.  
Kyle quickly wipped tears from his eyes, "Ike! Go away!" He yelled, trying his best to sound intimidateing..  
Ike stod there stareing at his brother.. he knew something wasent right.  
He knew something wasent right the moment his brother got home.  
He just slouched inside, dropped his bag on the floor, and ran up the steps.. his face was red and looked like  
he had been crying.. Ike wanted to go see what was wrong but he heard Kyle sobbing from a few feet away so he  
waited ten minneutes.

"Ike! I said get out of here!" Kyle yelled again, trying to clear his throat from any indication he's crying.  
Ike stod still, and turned on the light Kyle kept off.  
The light flicced on and Kyle put his hands up to his eyes from the sudden flashing, "Ike turn that off! get the fuck out of here!"  
Ike sighed and flicced off the light, but shut the door behind him and walked up to Kyle and sat next to him.  
Kyle saw his brother looking at him and he sighed. No use in trying to hide it.. Ike already caught him crying when he turned on the light.  
"Ike, I really dont want to talk about it." Kyle said, looking away.  
Ike store at him sadly, and put his hand to his back comforting him, "What happened?" he asked sympathetically.  
Ike guessed it was something about his boyfriend Cartman.. it usually always was.

"Nothing Ok?" Kyle said.  
Ike didnt move and Kyle glanced at him getting the message,  
"Ok.. something happened" he addmitted.  
Ike stared, "Cartman?"  
Kyle kept his gaze to the ground. "Yeah.."  
Ike store down at his brother sadly.

Kyle sniffed then wiped a tear off his cheek,  
"Look dude.. I just really, Really want to be alone right now, Ok?"  
Ike nodded and respected his brother's wishes.

He slowly got up and headed for the door.  
Ike toke one back look at his brother who stod curled up on the ground, looking away from him.  
Ike then shut the door and could hear silent sobs instantly.  
Ike had never seen Kyle so upset.. I mean angry, maybe a little sad but he wouldnt cry!  
Something bad happened.. he couldnt tell.

Kyle let out another sniffle and wiped snot on his sleave.  
'Great. Now My brother thinks I'm a pussy' he thought.  
Brothers were suppose to go outside and play catch with your little brother teaching them manly things..  
They dont sit in their room and cry feeling broken hearted after they've just got dumped by their boyfriend.

Kyle glared and shoke his head, he couldnt believe it.  
He couldnt fucking believe it.  
It was over.

* * *

Stan and Kenny sat silently in Stan's car.  
Neither had said a word.  
Stan was stareing down at the steeringwheel while Kenny, in the back seat was picking something that got cought in  
his nail.  
"I cant believe it.." Stan broke the silence.  
"I cant believe they broke up.."  
Kenny frowned fliccing out dirt from his fingernail out, "Why? You wanted them to break up sense the day they got together"  
Stan looked back at him, "No, just the day Cartman decided to be a jackass."  
Kenny laughed, "Dude, he was always a jackass. He just always need a spacific person to rip on.. it was Kyle but you cant rip much on  
your boyfriend so he chose you."  
"Woopie" Stan glared sarcastically.  
Kenny grinned and focoused back down onto his fingernail.

"It's just weird you know?" Stan began again,  
"Cartman and Kyle have been together sense they were fifteen.. it's going to be so weird  
now that their not together anymore."

Kenny looked up at him and frowned, Forever all Stan used to ever talk about was 'How bad Cartman was for Kyle'  
and 'Kyle desereves better' What's he feeling bad for?

"Stan, why do you care? you always wanted them to break up."  
Stan stared at Kenny then looked away. he was right.  
"I dont know.. Its not so much about Cartman.. I'm worried about how Kyle will handle it.  
Cartman was his whole world. He wraped his life around him."

Kenny looked down tapping his finger onto Stan's leather seat,  
"It isnt Kyle we should be worried about.."  
Stan raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"  
Kenny looked at him and straightened his posture..  
"Remember that day we were talkin and you told me Cartman hit him and I left?"  
"Oh.. Yeah dude, you left when I was in the middle of talking."  
"Yeah, Sorry. Um.. I went over to Cartman's to yell at him for doing that shit right?  
and he was.. Really messed up."

Stan's eyes widdened and he gestured his body leaning more towards him,  
"How messed up?"  
"Very messed up."  
"Why? Like, What was he doing?"  
"He was.. He was a little drunk.."  
"Yeah, as always" Stan hinted him to go on.  
"And.. He broke his mirrior and kept cutting himself with it"

Stan's jaw dropped, and drew his neck back, "Cutting himself?"  
"Yeah."  
"Cartman?"  
"Yeah.. with one of the pieces of glass from the mirror.  
Dude, he cut really really deep on his wrists, he could have died  
if he cut the vain, and he was close."

Stan's mouth went open, "Damn.."  
"Yeah"  
The car went silent a few moments

"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why did Cartman cut himself like that?"  
Kenny shrugged "I dunno dude.. I could barley understand him,  
He slurs to much.. but all i could understand was that he said he was a bad  
boyfriend, that he uh.. He deserves to get cut and that.. That he was going to break  
it off with Kyle so he doesnt hurt him again"

Stan's eyes were wide open and mouth hung at this point.

Kenny rubbed the back of his neck,  
"Dude, I thought he was just sayin that cause he was out of it but.. I guess not."  
Stan was still frozen then spoke,

"Dude.. he broke up with him beacuse he didnt want to hit him?  
What is he afraid of himself or something?"  
Kenny put a hand on Stan's shoulder, "Yeah dude. Really scared of himself.  
I would be too.. Cartman was mad, throwing things around, and when I toke the glass  
he was cutting himself with he freaked out and went balistic for about 3 minneutes, I had to hold  
him still then when he calmed down he started crying"

"Dude.."  
"Yeah.. I know."

* * *

Cartman tossed the bottle accross the room and it managed not to break.  
He put his head to his hair.. _'I cant believe I did that'_ he thought.  
_'I cant believe I fucking broke up with Kyle..'_

Cartman put his hands to his head.  
He couldnt believe it.. it was really over.  
No more Kyle.. just.. gone.

Cartman laid his arms on the floor and sunk his head into them,  
He couldnt believe it.  
He felt his eyes become wattery and heard himself sob as his face  
became hott.  
It wasent fair.  
It wasent fucking fair!  
'Why did I take the first sip in the first place?!  
I'm so stupid, so stupid, so stupid!' he bung his head.

Cartman never felt like this in his entire life, how is he suppose to do this?!  
'I shouldnt have done it..' "I shouldnt have done it!" He banged his fist on the ground then  
cried harder.  
He only did it beacuse he knew he'd hurt Kyle.. He coudlnt fucking do it.  
He wanted to end it before he does something else to him.

Cartman sobbed.  
"he was MY jew.." He whispered to himself, face down on his carpet.  
"Mine, only mine.."

Cartman sat up and put his hands to his face wipping away any tears,  
"The fuck am I?" He asked his empty room, he looked around and everything was dizzy  
and falling over. Guess he had too many to drink..  
His head hurt, he's been crying for hours.. where was the line between then and now?  
How did It come to this?  
He used to NEVER cry, EVER. Infront of ANYONE.  
He never drank.. well not like this, and he wasent so god damn fucking emotinal!  
Cartman glared the thought away, _'maybe the emotinal bullshit is from the whisky'_ he figguered.

Cartman looked down and started sobbing again..  
Cartman heard a door creak open behind him, he instantly swung around and saw Rick leaning against the door in his door way.  
Cartman sniffiled and quickly turned around around wipping his tears, "What do you want?" he asked trying to sound mean.  
Rick smirked and slowly walked in, ammused, Rick looked around Cartman's room and saw empty bottles everywhere,  
"Well I'll be damned.." he mumbled.  
"Boy, you keep drinkin like this you'll end up in a hospital somewhere"

Cartman didnt repspond.  
Rick walked closer to him to get a better look, then noticed old tears and his face was  
red, "What?" Rick smacked him accross the head, "What you cryin about?"  
Cartman frowned and looked away, "I wasent crying" He sneered.

Rick grinned "AWWW, What's the little baby so sad about? huuuh? Why are you cwying widdle ewic?"  
Cartman stomped up, "Shut the fuck up!"  
""Awww, did something happen with your widdle boyfwiend?"  
Cartman tightened his fists and clutched his teeth in anger then threw his fist into Rick's stomach.  
Rick gasped, then a few secounds later recovered and grabbed Cartman's arms, forced them behind his back and slamed him  
against the wall, Rick leaned in closer, "Dont you ever, Fucking EVER, try to fuck with me again!"  
Rick slamed Cartman against the wall one more time, "UNDERSTOD?!"  
"Yeah.. yeah understod" he murred.  
Rick let go of him, and Cartman gasped for air,  
"Little punk" he murred and pushed him against the wall, Cartman then slam into.  
Rick laughed and left the room.  
Cartman breathed hard, and now had to deal with these new marks Rick had just given him.

* * *

Wendy flipped her hair takeing a deep breath,  
"Ok.." she whispered to herself and put on two sprays of perfume,  
"Make this work." She flipped around and flaunted herself to the group.  
"Hey guys" Wendy smiled, The four girls looked to Wendy.  
Two shrugged her off and kept talking, and two made a weird type, 'Why are you talking to us' look.  
She iggnored the looks, "What's up?"  
Rachel rolled her eyes, "Nothing much. another freshman wanted to be on the school cheerleading team"  
Alison's eyes went wide, "She cant join! That's our terf"  
Rachel groaned, "I know, But the stupid princable said it would be 'unfair to have a certain grade in an activity'" She mocked  
his voice and the three girls lauged.  
Susan put down the mini mirrior she had in her hand and lipstick, "How about this.." she put her lipstick in her bag.  
All the girls put there heads in closer for discretion.  
"How about we make the freshie's chance at the squad and make it a living hell?  
If we exclude her and noone talks to her then she'll quit for sure!"  
A jolt of giggles went around the three girls in agreement.

Wendy had her mouth open, "That doesnt sound very -"  
"You guys! You guys!" Ashley ran next to Wendy,  
"You guys didnt hear yet did you?"  
The girls looked confusedly to one another, "Hear about what?" Rachel asked.  
"About Eric Cartman and Kyle broflovski?"  
Rachel and Susan looked to eachother and laughed,  
Alison grinned, "You mean that the two lover boys are together?" she rolled her eyes.  
Rachel smirked, "Yeah they came out a long time ago, you didnt know they were gay?"

Ashley rolled her eyes in annoyance,  
"No! That's not it, everyone in the entire school knows their gay together,  
No but.. They broke up"

They all gasped and eyes went open,  
"What?!" Wendy was the first to speak.  
"Why? What happened?!" Alison asked, wanting to get the first gossip.

Ashley grinned liking all this attention,  
"All I heard was.. Ok, you know how The fat kid got wasted at the dance a few weeks ago?"  
Rachel and Alison rolled their eyes at the memorie.  
"Yeah?! What about it?!" Wendy pleaded to go on.  
"Well.. It was something about that.. and they got in a fight or something and then  
Eric got mad and said it was over"

Their eyes glistened wide in amazment.  
"Wow" Rachel gaped.  
"No.. No, It couldnt be! They didnt really break up did they?!" Wendy asked her mouth hung open  
Ashley shrugged "Its what everyone else is saying"

Susan turned to Ashley, "Didnt they go out for like a year?"  
"Two year-"  
Wendy turned away and paced down the hallways.  
She had to find Stan.. or Kyle, She didnt know about Cartman.. Hell Cartman wasent at school  
much lately anyway. Wendy gasped at the thought, _'Maybe they really DID break up!'_  
Wendy quickly turned the hallway and saw her boyfriend putting books into his locker.  
"Staann?" She called down the hall walking to him.  
Stan turned his head and smiled at her,  
"Stan.." she said when she got to him,  
"Did Cartman and Kyle break up?"  
Stan's smile undid itself and he looked down, damn thats all he's been hearing about today  
was"The breakup"

Stan looked back up to her, "Yeah."  
"When?"  
"Yesterday"  
"Why?"

Stan sighed and started walking forward, Wendy followed beside him.  
"Cartman.. Hit Kyle the other day"  
She gasped, "hit Kyle?! Why?!"  
Stan rubbed the back of his neck, "I dont know, I think Kyle was trying to talk him into getting some  
help and Cartman just lost it"

A silence went by.

"So.. Kyle broke up with him right?"  
"Um.. not exactly."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Uh.. Cartman broke up with him"  
Wendy squinched her eyebrows,  
"What? that doesnt make any sense"

Stan stopped walking and turned to her,  
"Cartman said he didnt want to hurt Kyle anymore, and he knew he would if  
he kept going out with him"

Wendy's mouth hung open, "He wanted to protect Kyle's feelings.."  
"Yep."  
Wendy smirked and leaned against a locker, "Eric Cartman, wanting to protect someone's  
feelings. who would of known?"

Stan smiled, "Hey Hey now, this is his boyfriend were talking about"  
Stan swung his bag off his back and zipped it open going through a few things,  
"Plus, we cant see Cartman having any real emotions beacuse he always hid it.  
Kyle is the only one whose ever seen that side of him.." Stan thought back and imagined it  
and shrudded his shoulders "I dont think I want to see that side of him either" he added.

Wendy looked down.  
"Oh! And I saw Him cry yesterday" Stan added.  
Wendy's eyes widdened, "Cry?! Oh my god, Cartman NEVER crys!"  
"I know. He did yesterday"  
"Ohh.. How sad.." She thought back at it.  
She couldnt help feeling bad.

They were the perfect Gay couple.  
Everyone in this town and school knew they were together..  
Now their over?

* * *

Kyle put his fingers through his hair as the cold water rained down on him.  
He sighed and toke the soup rubbing it all over his body.  
'Over' the word kept haunting him.  
Kyle sniffled and continued spreading the soupy fluids over his stomach and shoulders,  
'How can it really be over?'  
Kyle sniffled, and rubbed his eye with his fee hand.  
He knew it was pretty pathetic.. to be crying in the shower, but he couldnt stop himself.  
He's been crying sense he got home.. Over.  
Kyle sighed and shut off the water and stayed still a moment, shivering as the cold air rushed through his bare  
skin. All he could think about was Cartman.. And the look he gave him today.  
Him standing there telling him to his face that.. their broken up.  
Not together anymore.  
Over.

Kyle leaned back falling against the side of his bathroom tub was and lowered himself down till he was sitting on his knees.  
He felt so fucking __ it hurt.  
He heard about broken hearts in movies and in songs on on the radio but now that he acctually feels it..  
He gets it now, It hurts so fucking bad. No one can imagine.  
The one person in their life they found their bound to love for the rest of eternity and they dump you..  
as in, Tell you.. it 's over.  
KYle shoke and lowered his head into his knees.  
he never thought this would happen to them, and now that it has... it hurts more then anything  
he has ever expierenced in his entire life.

* * *

(Next day)

Stan wandered the halls that morning looking for any signs of Kyle..  
None.  
He was really worried.. he hasent heard from him sense Yesterday after him and Cartman..  
Well, Cartman dumped him.  
Stan rolled his eyes and cringed at the thought,  
'That asshole, that fucking asshole! I knew he would do it!  
I knew he'd fucking break Kyle's heart! God, I fucking hate him!  
I HATE him!'  
Stan slamed his foot against a locker that caused some people in the hallway  
to look at him but he rolled his eyes iggnoring them and walked away.  
He couldnt even explain how mad he was that Cartman would do something like that.  
Didnt he know how much his best friend loved him?  
Didnt he know Kyle would do ANYTHING for him?!  
And the thing that pissed him off the most was that Cartman got off with the whole  
"I dont want to hurt" theory. That had to be a lie, it just fucking had to be.  
That sounded like the un-like Cartman thing he has ever heard in his life!

Stan rolled his eyes and sighed irritably, He looked to his left seeing Kenny putting  
his books into his locker down the hall. Stan walked towards him.

"Hey dude" Stan leaned up against the locker,  
Kenny looked to him, "Hey" he said half supprised.  
Stan wasent usually the one walking up to him.

"Kenny.. Have you heard from Kyle lately?"  
Kenny shrugged, "Not sense the whole break up thing yesterday" he slammed his locker.  
"Yeah me too."  
Kenny rolled his eyes and nodded his head, "This break up is fucking weak dude,  
How could they break up? I mean this is Cartman and KYLE.  
I didnt think they'd ever break up."

Stan looked up to him, "Yeah me neither."  
Stan looks down again and sighs, looking back up,  
"I'm really worried about Kyle, dude."  
Kenny cocks his head sympathetically.

"I mean.. Cartman was his whole fucking life sense they got together..  
How could that fat ass be so godamn selfish!"

Kenny frowned in disagreement,  
"Really? Dude, I think that's the most unselfish thing he's ever done"

Stan frowned, "You call, Minipulateing your worst enemy into loving you,  
Doing a whole bunch of alcohol, and fucking abbusing him, then turning around  
and dumping him not fucking selfish?!"

Kenny glared and put down a finger, "Ok, ONE, Cartman didnt MINNIPULATE Kyle into loving him he just does.."  
Stan rolled his eyes,  
"And two.." Kenny went on, putting down a second finger,

"No, I call finding yourself in a hard situation you cant figgure out how to dig yourself out of,  
and while doing that, losing control and hurting the people around you..  
Dude, he broke up with him so he couldnt fucking hurt him again.  
He put HIM before himself, you really think Cartman WANTED to break up with Kyle?"

Stan put his arms tightly accross his chest,  
"Why are you makeing Cartman sound like the innocent one?!  
If he fucking cares abouts Kyle that much then MAYBE he should lay off the booze!"

Kenny's eyes darkened and pierced into Stan's  
"It's not that simple"

Stan threw up his hands, "How is that not simple! Put the bottle down and walk away!  
Easy!"

Kenny rolled his eyes and nodded his head to the ground, then stepped closer,  
"You dont understand"  
"Make me understand" Stan pressed.  
Kenny looked to him,  
"It's not as easy as it sounds.. You get a chemical fucking dependensy on it Stan ok?  
Without it, your fucking sick.  
Without it, You get fixation,  
Without it, You lose your fucking mind."

Silence went over them as Kenny's last word's lingered in the air.  
Kenny toke one last glare at Stan and Stalked off.  
He was sick of people telling him how fucking easy it was.

He's been around it his whole fucking entire life.  
Anyone that tells you its easy.. has no fucking idea.

* * *

Stan kept thinking about what Kenny told him earlier.  
Was that really true? did It REALLY have that much of an addvantage on you?  
Stan tapped his pencil to his desk.  
Notherless, he was still mad that Cartman hurt Kyle like that,  
even if he WASENT being selfish for one god damn time in his life.

Stan rubbed his hand in his hair, Maybe he was right.. I mean this was  
Kenny were talking about, Kenny knows all about that shit.  
Stan shut his eyes and sighed, He couldnt even immagine what Kyle's doing right now.  
Of course he didnt show up for school today.. neither did Cartman.  
No supprise.

Stan put his pencil to his paper and started scribbiling down his supposed answers on  
the questions sheet.  
'I'll check on him after school' he promised himself.

*****

Stan drove his car up into Kyle's driveway, toke long enough for school to end.  
He put the Car into park then shut it off.  
As he started walking up to Kyle's door he stopped in his tracks a meer moment,  
_'Please be ok'_ he hoped to himself  
Then toke in a deep breath and got to the door.

'Knock, Knock, Knock!'

Nothing.

Stan waited a few seconds.. still waiting infrount of the door.  
'He should be here..'

'Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock!' he tried again, then he heard footsteps comming his way then open the door  
with Ike standing there, with a green shirt and a baseball cap.  
Stan smiled polietly, "Hey, Is Kyle here?"

Ike looked around uncomfortably, then put hi hand on the door as if he was about to shut it.  
"I dont think He wants to be bothered right now.."  
Stan sighed, "Dude, Come on, I know this is about the break up. Kyle will want to see me"

Ike bit his lower lip looking up as if he was concidering it, then sighed,  
"Ok.. But be careful, he's really sensitive right now."  
Stan smiled, "Thanks little dude" he waved through his hair and let himself in.

Stan slowly got up the stairs and to Kyle's door. Before he opened it, he stopped himself  
and toke a deep breath, then slowly went for the handle opening the door.

The room was dark.. Really dark.. Infact, Stan couldnt even see anything in it.  
"Kyle?" He asked Gently and flipped on the light.  
Kyle shoke in his covers as the sudden light flashed into his eyes.  
"Oh.. Sorry, did I wake you up?" He heard his friend ask.

Kyle sniffled and wiped his tears from under the covers, "No.." he said, trying not to let any  
crakings in his voice indicate he's been in bed all day crying.

Stan store at the lump in the covers Kyle was under.  
He sighed sadly and walked to Kyle and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"You Ok dude?" he asked.. then moment it slipped from his mouth, realizing how stupid that sounded.  
Kyle sniffled again, "No" he said weakly.

Stan put a comforting hand on Kyle, "Dude It's Ok.."  
"No Stan. It's Not" Kyle's voice straigned into a high pitch at the end.  
He figgured he sounded like a fucking girl crying like this.. but right now, he really didnt care.

"Kyle, I know your hurting.. But theres a lot of of other fish in the sea.. You'll see"

Kyle sprang up from under the covers sitting upright to face him,  
"No there's not! What if someone told you when wendy broke up with you  
to forget about it, theres a lot of other fish in the sea?! I dont want any other fucking fish  
in the sea I want Cartman!" Kyle pushed himself back down into his bed and gather his blankets in his arms and huff.  
Stan looked down sadly at him, His face was all red and puffy.. like he's been crying all day.  
"Kyle I'm so sorry.. Cartman's such an asshole.."  
Kyle didnt respond, just kept his stare to the wall.

"Stan.."  
"yeah?" Stan focoused his full attention.  
"Who Am I without him?" his voice shoke quietly.  
"Kyle..? What do you mean?"  
"I mean.. I finnaly get it now. All those songs on the radio, and storys about a broken heart..  
At first you think their just pussys who wont get over themselves but.. I finnaly get it now.  
My heart hurts Stan. My heart fucking hurts."

Stan stared down at his best friend in awe.  
_'He's in fucking deep..'_

Stan stroked Kyle's back up and down for reashurishment.  
"It's Ok Kyle.. You'll get through this.. It's Ok.."_

* * *

_

Cartman sat on his bed with his hand to his head.  
He fiannly mannaged to make himself stop crying, but he doesnt feel any better.  
He knew he did the right thing here, letting Kyle go before something worse happened  
then why did this feel so fucking bad?!  
He didnt want to let him go, he didnt fucking want too.  
Cartman sighed and looked over at his desk.  
He stared at his drawer.  
Inside he hid the heroine in it hours ago.  
He waited until rick was totally passed out from drinking and toke the shit from his bag.  
Cartman slowly walked over to the drawer and toke out the needle and the bag the heroine contained.  
He sighed and walked back to his bed,

He stared at the needles and heroine,  
Suddenly Kenny's angry voice poped into his head,  
_'If Kyle saw you doin this shit what would he say?!'_

Cartman shoke his head trying to iggnore the voice and opened the bag of  
heroine and inserted pinches into the needle.

_'I love you Cartman..'_  
Cartman flinched.  
_'I'll never let you go fatt ass'_

Cartman shoke his head from Kyle's old highschool voice  
when they first got together and put a bandage over his arm, tightening it  
so the blood could slow down faster enough so he heroine could hit the vain.

'Not like things could be any worse..' he mused.  
'I lost him.. I fucking lost him'

"I love you too Kahl" he said tohimself, answering the voices,  
Then injectected the needle into his skin as hard as he could._

* * *

_

**_Authors Note :_**  
I probably over did the whole "I love you" thing, but oh well.  
SORRY!! I havent been updateing as quick as I used too..  
Ive been skipping days.. sorry its summer and all and I keep  
kicking myself in the ass for keep putting this off.  
But I knew i HAD to do this.  
I didnt even want to write tonight, But I swore to myself not to let another  
night pass by. Honestly hopefully the next chap will be written Soon,  
(No worries, im sure it will be)  
But ive been lazy as hell lately. Please yell at me for that.  
Anyways, Theres the chap! Hope you liked it :)  
Reviewers.. You guys know how much you mean to me. :D


	34. Chapter 34 Hurting

Stan Stayed with Kyle the rest of the night.  
He called his mom to reasure he had to be there for him and she said it was fine.  
Kyle's parents were off in a law inforcment meeting and havent been around all day, Whatever the fuck that is.  
Stan laid Next to Kyle as he continued to cry.. he knew he couldnt leave him there.  
Stan rubbed his back gently, as He passed his best friend another tissue.  
Kyle sobbed, "And you know what the worst part is?" his voice shoke.  
Stan cocked his head, not answering.  
"I didnt even kiss him goodbye.. Damn, Stan I can never kiss him again, Ever." This just brought Kyle into more tears.  
"Kyle it's Ok" Stan said gently, "Maybe It's not officaly over, It's not like this is your first fight."  
Kyle sniffled and looked down to the ground. "No.." he wimpered.  
"But.. He was so serrious Stan, I mean, He fucking cried! How many times in your life have you seen  
Cartman cry at our age?!"

Stan looked down to the ground. He didnt know how to answer that one.  
Well, He acctually never seen Cartman cry at their age.. he was pretty sure he was incapable of most human feelings,  
till now. Stan sighed, "He's just going through a hard time right now.."  
Kyle wipped his nose from a napkin, "I know"  
A few moments of silence went by, then Kyle lowered his head into his arms.  
"We cant be over" he whispered silently, through tears.  
Stan stared down at him and rubbed his back, He knew there was not much he could do to make Kyle feel much any  
better. I mean.. Two years, Two fucking years he's been attatched to that fat fuck.  
Stan rolled his eyes just thinking about it, Regardless to what Kenny said he was still pissed at Cartman.  
_'That fuck's probably at home drinking a bottle right now.. bastard.  
Fine, he wants to ruin his life, so be it.'_  
He just wished Kyle wasent brought into it.

Cartman usually brought Kyle into most of the shit he's dragged into, but this is by far the fucking worst.  
Stan continued rubbing Kyle's back. "It's gunna be alright dude.. It's gunna be ok"

* * *

Cartman could barley keep his eyes open.  
He sat against his bed head leaning to the side.. Everything was fucking dizy.  
This was worst then alcohol, he was sure.  
His eyes were burning and every move he made he felt like it was going in slow motion.  
He was numb.. he couldnt feel anything.  
Cartman was stareing at the wall with his pure red eyes and sighed. This is what he needed.  
No feeling in his stomach.. actually no feeling at all. All he felt was.. nothing.  
He didnt know how long he's been sitting here, two hours he'd guess, Maybe three?  
He didnt care anyway.  
All he cared about was his chest was finnaly numb and atleast he could forget about Kyle for awhile.  
Atleast he stopped bawling.. He wasent even close to crying, He couldnt feel anything.  
Cartman's head slowly drifted down to his arms and he saw the bruised dots.. more like needle marks  
that appeared after he injected himself. It looked like it hurt but then again, he couldnt feel anything so he wouldnt know.  
Cartman sighed and started stareing at the wall again as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.  
All the pain.. Crying.. Gone. He couldnt fucking feel.. let alone think.  
It would be to much work to think, he would actually have to try hard at it if he tried under this influence.  
Suddenly he heard a sound to his left and he crocked his head, stareing at the wall.. wrong way.  
He moved his head slowly to the right and saw Rick standing in his doorway.. He looked pretty pissed.  
But being totally out of it he couldnt figgure that out.  
Rick stomped over to him, "Boy, You been takeing my shit?!"  
Cartman simply stared at him.. He didnt know what he was saying, He couldnt figgure it out.  
Cartman stared up to him with a blank look on his face.  
Rick turned more furrious, He picked Cartman up by his T-shirt and held him close to his face,  
"I asked you a question Junior, you better fucking answer it!"

Cartman stared at him expressionless.. He couldnt feel Rick Touching him, Or be able to comprehend what he was  
saying. Cartman blinked at Rick with a bored look on his face and crinkled his nose in confusion.  
Rick punched Cartman accross the face and Cartman's head threw back.  
"Damn it kid, Fucking answer me!"  
Cartman looked to him, as his lip was not bust open with blood.  
He couldnt feel it though.. he wasent even aware that Rick hit him just now.  
Cartman let out a loud sigh, he didnt even know he was makeing,  
while Rick was still holding him up close by his shirt,  
"FUCKING- - Wait a minneute.."  
Rick dropped Cartman which made him fall with a thud to the floor and Rick scurried out of the room a moment.  
Cartman slowly got up and leaned against his bed, He didnt even feel being dropped.. he didnt even know he had been  
dropped. Rick came running back in with a minni flashlight in his hand.  
Rick pulled Cartman put up his shirt "Come 'ere" he pulled him.  
Cartman stod, still not knowing what was going on, neither did he care.  
Rick looked in one eye with the flashlight to the left, then right and left again.  
Then He rolled his eyes and held out his arm, which surely showed the shot marks.  
"Ughh"Rick grunted letting go of Cartman forcing him to fall flat on the ground, with his face.  
Rick went around searching in Cartman's room while Cartman slowly got back up and leaned against his bed.  
He couldnt hear rick slamming his drawers and stomping onto the other side of the room.  
Neither could he feel the blood dripping down from his lip and that his face had just been crushed.

"AHAH!" Rick said, holding up the needle and the bag of heroine he found in his desk drawer.  
Rick stomped over to him leaning his face close to Cartman's.  
"Never use my shit again, You got that!?" Cartman stared at him in confussion, He had no idea what was going on or what he  
was being spoken too. "Ugh" Rick rolled his eyes and kicked Cartman in the leg, and stomped for the door.  
He knew Cartman was too fucking out of it anyway.  
"We'll be talkin about this when you sober up. Dont think your gettin out of this easy" he grunted to him,  
Though he knew Cartman probably couldnt hear him, or couldnt understand him being on the shit anyway.  
Rick slammed the door behind him from Cartman's room.  
Cartman of corse didnt hear it. He simply sighed and laid his head onto his bed, getting used to the feeling  
of not being able to feel anything.. not being able to think anything.  
The house could be on fire right now, and he would be too confused to even get up.

* * *

" - And then we can going Ski'ing like we used too" Stan went on, trying to cheer His friend up.  
Kyle still sobbed but nodded, appreciating his friend's attempts but none of them were working.  
"Or maybe we can -"

"RIIIIIIING."  
"RIIIIIIING"

Stan toke his phone out from his pocket.

'Wendy calling' it lit up.  
"It's Wendy, I'll tell her I'll call her back" Stan said to Kyle,  
Kyle nodded and Stan flipped open his phone.

"Hello?"  
"Stan?"

Stan raised his eyebrow at the familiar voice,  
"Uh Bebe?"  
"Yeah."  
"What? why do you have Wendy's phone?"  
"Stan, You should come over here" Bebe said, iggnoreing his question.  
"What? Why? I cant, I'm busy right now"  
"No Stan Wait.. It's Wendy"

Stan's eyes went wide at the tone of Bebe's voice,  
His heart raced, "What about Wendy?"  
"She.. She's at the hospital"

Stan's heart sank deep into his stomach,  
"The hospital? Why?! What happened?!"  
Kyle looked to his best friend and wipped his tears away wondering what was going on.

"No time to explain right now.. Just get here"  
Stan stod up, "Ok, Ok, What hospital are you at?"  
"Southpark ridges emergency center"  
"Alright, I'll be right there" Stan hung up the phone and looked to Kyle.  
Fuck, he hasent even thought about leaving Kyle!

Kyle stared up at him, "What happened?"  
"I dont know.. Wendy's at the hospital."  
"The hospital? Why?"  
"I dont know yet.. Dude, I have to go see her.. Are you going to be Ok by yourself?  
I'll come right back"

Kyle managed to fake a smile, "Yeah Stan.. I'll Be fine. Go see if Wendy's ok"  
Stan smiled, "Thanks dude"  
Stan hugged Kyle out of nowhere then quickly left the room.  
Kyle heard the front door slam from downstairs, and he didnt move.  
He wondered if he was completely Iggnorent for still breaking down over the break up, and not  
giving much thoughts on Wendy.. Kyle shrugged.  
'Probably wasent eating or something' he figgured.  
He remembered Stan always talking about that.. Then he said Wendy was eating lately but Kyle hasent  
seen it, so maybe thats it.  
Kyle sighed and threw himself onto his bed covering his face in his pillow.  
He felt selfish That he wished Stan was here right now, But he knew Wendy needed him.  
Hopefully she was Ok.. He couldnt handle his best friend going through a break through right  
when he's having one.

Kyle rubbed his face in his pillow's deeper as images of Cartman kept presenting themselves.  
Kyle tried to block them out, but it never worked.. even when they were still together it didnt work.  
He was always constantly thinking about it.. did he really think it was going to change?  
Kyle bung his head in his pillow, He wished he could control his thoughts.

He looked up and sighed, Maybe a glass of water would make him feel a tiny bit better.  
Kyle slowly got up from his bed and started walking, then stopped himself when he noticed from the corner  
of his eye.. He turned and saw the picture on his shelf.  
Kyle walked up to the picture and held the frame in his hands.  
'L.O.V.E' The frame said at the top, then 'Together, Forever' it said at the bottem.

Kyle's hands gripped tightly at the frame as he stared at the picture of him and Cartman when  
he was on his lap and Cartman was fliccing the camara off.. He was pretty sure Cartman had the same picture  
in his wallet, he thought he saw it once.  
'Probably not anymore' he thought.

Kyle turned away placing the frame on the ground, completely forgetting about the water.  
Then he came back with a lighter and his Trashbin.  
Kyle angerily turned the frame and yanked the picture out of the frame and tore in into bit's of pieces.  
He felt himself almost crying by doing this.. like, he was makeing it offical.  
They REALLY werent together anymore.  
For real.

Kyle threw down the bits of pieces of Paper and lit the lighter and lit it inside the bin and the sudden  
the bin filled up in flames burning everything inside it.  
Kyle stared at he watched the pieces burn.  
Then he angerily marched to his drawer taking out more pictures he stored and threw them into the fire.  
Then went over into his closet and yanked out a box, threw it on the ground, flipped it open and toke out,  
a Rainbow braclet Cartman bought him from the Gay pride pirade two years ago,  
A tiny bear Cartman won from a fair for him, and a few more pictures and Kyle gathered the things and threw them into the  
bin as well. The flame's lit up and went higher as more objects were thrown into it.  
Right now, Kyle didnt give a fuck he made a fire in his own house.. he'll deal with the smell of smoke later.  
Kyle frozen still as his eyes locked to the burning bin as he watched his Bear bing burned and turning black as the  
stomach ripped open and cotten was comming out from it.  
Kyle fell down to his knee's still watching the fire as it burned.  
One of the bear's buttoned Eye's fell out as the fire continued to burn it.  
Kyle threw his head down, putting his hands to the ground and he started crying again.  
Why was doing this so hard?

Suddenly he regreated throwing all those things away.. Maybe he could have kept the bear or braclet as a memory?  
Kyle sniffled and wipped more tears from his cheeks then looked around his room.  
Didnt matter anyway. Anywhere he looked reminded him of Cartman.  
He looked to his bed and remembered Him and Cartman makeing out there.. they done that atleast more then tweenty times.  
Kyle shruddered at the thought, and looked away.  
He didnt want to be reminded of the good times with Cartman.. That just made him feel worse.  
Then he shrugged, he didnt think there could be a way to make him feel any worse then he did right now.

* * *

Kenny weathered his options as he tapped his fingers on his desk.  
He hasent heard from any of his friends sense school. This was a bad thing.. except for Stan, he didnt want to hear from that jackass.  
Who the hell did he think he was, talking off Cartman like that? he has no fucking idea what it's like to be going what he's going through.  
_'Prick'_ Kenny thought.  
Of course he could agree for Stan to Stand up for Kyle but he didnt have to go around saying bad shit about Cartman when Stan doesnt  
even know half the story. Kenny rolled his eyes. He didnt want to think about that asshole anyway.  
He turned around in his chair.  
He concidered stopping at Cartman's house to check on him.. He's probably doing pretty bad and hasent been answering his calls.  
Then he remembered Rick's probably there.  
No way in hell was he going to go withen 5 feet of Cartman's house if that phycho was there.

'Him and my dad would probably get along..' he observed.  
Their both alcoholics, their both abbuisive.. well His dad was ONCE abbuisive anyway,  
Till Kenny kicked the shit out of him when he got a bit taller.  
He remembered his dad comming home drunk and trying to beat him for catching him looking  
at his playboy magizines. He shuddered at the thought.  
Atleast thats over with.. He's a little suspicious that His dad's been beating up on Kevin, but  
it wasent his buisness. He'll get involved if Kevin wants to tell him something about it.  
Kenny felt bad for Cartman mostly.. Not only beacuse of his fixation,  
Fuck God knew he had it when he was a bit younger, and faught it off.  
But with rick.. Fuck, He'd hate to go back living in his old memories again of getting hit.  
A lot of people wondered Why he always covered his face in a hood.. Beacuse he had bruises there.  
He was sick of the questions and suspiciouns, so he bought a jacket, and always covered his whole face so he  
didnt have to deal with that shit. Kenny shoke his head, not wanting to think back on those times anymore.

Kenny then concidered going to Kyle's.. But he didnt want to go if Stan was there.  
Kenny rolled his eyes. He wished he had a cellphone so he could text him.  
All he had was his parents wired phone that barley worked and had crappy signal.  
Oh well.. it's worse then nothing.  
Keny walked into the kitchen and started dialing Kyle's number.

"RIIIIING"  
"RIIIIING"  
"Click. Hey it's Kyle, Im not here right -"  
Kenny hung up on the answering machine. Of course he wouldnt have it on.

"Kenny?" he heard his mom ask him.  
He turned to her, "Do you mind going to the store and buying some vodka for your father and me?  
we ran out" Kenny's mom held out a crumpled up 5 dollar bill.  
Kenny frowned, Usually he wouldnt mind.  
He accepted the fact that's how is parents were, and always will be, but right now, the last  
thing he wants to do is go buy alcohol after Cartman's sittuation.  
Kenny frowned "No, fuck off, Buy it yourself" he walked away.  
He figgured a few seconds later, that was probably a little harsh, but Oh well.  
He wasent up for it tonight.

Kenny laid down on his stained mattress with both hands behind his head and stared at his ceiling.  
Guess he'll just have to wait for tomorow and see what happens.

* * *

Stan cringed as he quickly paced through the hospital trying to get to the elevator to the second floor where Bebe  
said she would meet him. He felt ill. He hated hospitals. Always has.  
He hated the smell and the sight of old people and people holding bandages up to an injerury which blood sunk through.  
Stan felt like he was going to throw up.  
He tried getting to the elevator as fast as he could.  
He got to it, went inside and pressed the button four times, to second floor.  
Besides his hate for hospitals, he was mostly worried about Wendy.  
His mind raced thoughts about what could have happened to her.  
An old lady holding a cane came into the elevador next to him.  
Drool was rolling down from her mouth and she smelled like fish and weat.  
Stan shuddered and looked away trying to pretend she wasent there.

Finnaly the elevador door sprang open and Stan ran out looking for signs on the wall that pointed to  
"Waiting room" Stan stopped at one sign that had arrows pointing,  
Cafetiria left,  
Loby right,  
clinic, down the hall to right,  
Waiting room straight down to left.

Stan started for straight and followed the signs till He got to the waiting room.  
He groaned at the sight of old people and patients. He really hated hospitals.  
Finnaly Stan walked through the waiting room and saw Bebe sitting on a chair looking down  
next to a few other people.  
Stan ran up to her, "Bebe"  
Bebe looked to him relieved.  
"Hey Stan"  
"What happened to Wendy?" He asked right away.  
Bebe sighed, and looked left and right at some of the other people waiting.  
"Come here" she instructed standing up and walking into the halls.  
Stan followed and Bebe turned to him,  
"Wendy.. Passed out"  
Stan's eyes went wide, "Passed out? Why, What happened?!"  
Bebe sighed again, tugging a few strands of her blonde hair.  
"She um.. She's been takeing diet pills.."  
"DIET PILLS?!"  
"And she hasent been eating.. I guess whatever the pills had in them got into her  
blood stream and sense she hasent been eating she just kinda.. Passed out."

Stan shoke his head, "What? No, Wendy told me she was eating, that couldnt have been it"  
"She hasent Stan."  
Stan frowned, "WHy didnt someone tell me?!"  
Bebe shrugged, "Whenever I asked her about it she denied it"  
"Well.. Is she gunna be Ok?" He studdered.

Wendy looked down and sadly shrugged, "I dont know.. We havent heard from the doctors yet"  
Stan frozen stareing at her, sinking all this in.  
Then fell back onto the wall and lowered himself.  
Bebe bent down next to him, "Stan she's probably going to be ok"  
"What if she's not?"  
Bebe looked down, not answering.  
"WHAT IF SHE"S NOT?!" Stan raised his voice.  
"I.. I dont know.."

Stan looked down and fiddled with his fingers.  
"How did she black out?"  
Bebe looked to him, "Me and her were at the fittness club and we were on the treadmills, then Wendy  
said she was feeling really tired, I asked her something about it, but she fell off and didnt wake up.  
We called the police and they came and toke her.. they said she was suffering from starvation and Entherex"

Stan put his fingers through his black hair.  
He couldnt believe this.. Wendy promised him she was going to start eating again.  
Bebe put a hand on Stan's shoulder.

A few seconds later, "Can we see her?" Stan asked, not looking up.  
"I already talked to the nurse, she said we'll get called if she can be visited."  
Stan looked to her, "How long have you been here?"  
"A few hours"  
Stan rolled his eyes, "Screw this" he stod up and marched up to the front,  
Where a fat lady with brown hair in a bun was typing away on the computer.  
Stan slammed his hands down on the counter, "Can I see Wendy Testaburger?"  
He asked in more of a demand then a question.  
The lady glanced up at him with an annoyed look on her face then typed a few things on the computer.  
"Nope. She's being treated on right now" She responded flatly, not looking up to him.

"Well Is she going to be ok?!"  
The lady sighed irritaded, "That's classified information the doctors should send to the monitors when  
they're are ready" she replied, not looking up from her computer.

"Well, Cant I see what their doing?! She's my girlfriend! I have to see if she's ok!"  
The lady rolled her eyes, "Noone's aloud to visit durring operations"  
"SHE'S GETTING AN OPPERATION?!" Stan gapped suddenly feeling Sick.

The lady sighed and glared addjusting her glasses closer to her eyes.  
"ISNT THERE SOMETHING YOU CAN DO?!" Stan yelled.  
The women seemed unfazed.  
"No, Sorry all you can do is wait until a doctor come's to you and tell's  
you what's going on"

Stan frowned, "DAMN IT!" He slammed his fists on the counter.  
He spun around and started walking back to Bebe.  
Bebe sat with a currious look on her face, "Wha'd they say?"  
Stan rolled his eyes and groaned, "They said We have to wait till a doctor comes and tells  
us whats going on"  
Bebe shrugged, "That's what she told her."  
Stan smirked looking in the lady's direction, "That lady's a bitch."  
Bebe smirked and nodded a bit in agreement.  
Stan sat down next to Bebe putting his hand's through his hair tapping his fingers.

(2 Hours later..)

Stan felt like he was going to lose it.  
He's been here for god knows how long, and no doctor came to tell them anything.  
He was starting to think the doctors forgot.  
Stan rocked back and forth sitting on the floor next to Bebe.  
Bebe saw this and sighed, "It's ok, They'll come eventually"  
Stan frowned turning to her, "BEBE IT"S BEEN HOURS SENSE-"

"Excuse me, Are you two here for Wendy testaburger?"  
A voice interupted him.  
Stan spun his head and saw a doctor in a blue suit with a name collar that printed  
Dr. Adams, Thomas

"Yeah! Yes we are!" Stan said right away, standing up.  
Bebe slowly stod up beside him,  
"Well It seems that she's being worked on right now.. getting fed through a feeding tub.."  
"A FEEDING TUB?!"  
"Dont worry, She'll be fine, she just needs a night's worth of rest.  
I think it's best if you kids go home and get some rest, she should be ready for visitors in the morning."  
Stan store at him, while Bebe nodded "Thank you" she smiled.  
The doctor smiled, and started walking down the halls.

Bebe pulled Stan out of his trance and moved him left,  
"It's Ok.. See, She'll be ok"  
Stan looked at her, "Yeah.." he said silently, and revieled a tiny smile.  
Bebe patted him on the back, still sensing his tensness.  
"Go home, get some sleep. After school we'll go check on her"  
Stan smiled a little, "Thanks"  
Bebe nodded, "Come on" she urged trying to walk him for the doors.  
Stan wasent sure how the hell he was suppose to get sleep tonight..  
after all that's happened.  
Atleast she's Ok, That's good.  
He wouldnt beable to sleep if he couldnt have known that..  
But was SHE really going to be ok?  
More like her well being?

Stan shoke his head, He knew he had to talk about this to Wendy tomorow.

* * *

(The next Day)

"But mom, I'm really sick.." Kyle urged her, wanting her to feel his forhead.  
"Kyle, you missed school yesterday, you have to go today"  
Kyle frowned, "Dont you see my face red?!"

"Kyle your going to school today"  
"Damn it!" he outbursted walking past her.  
"Language!" He heard his mom yell as he slammed the door behind him.  
He wasent ready to go to school.. he didnt feel any better then yesterday.  
All he could think about was Cartman.. Still.. He missed him, so much it hurt.  
Kyle sighed and toke out his cellphone dialing Stan's number.. Maybe he could get a ride.  
He was in no mood to walk today.. even though he's been in bed all day yesterday,  
Walking didnt sound like a good idea.

"RIIIIING"  
"RIIIIING"  
"Click. Hello?" A weak voice answered.  
Kyle raised an eyebrow, "Stan?" he asked.  
His voice didnt sound like Stan.

"Yeah?"  
"Uh.. Hey It's Kyle"  
"Oh.. I know. What's up?" he asked weakly.  
Kyle could recognize his voice now.  
"Dude could you pick me up?"  
Kyle heard some noise going on in the backround then,  
"Your going to school today?"  
Kyle sighed, "I have too.. My mom's makeing me go."  
A few moments of silence went by, "Are you ok?"  
"Um... no."  
Stan thought conciderably to his friend, "It'll be ok Kyle."  
Kyle stayed silent a few moments.  
"Are YOU ok?"  
Stan thought about this a few seconds also, "No"  
"Dude.. what happened with Wendy?"  
The line went dead silent.

"I'll tell you in a bit.."  
Kyle bit his lip, 'This doesnt sound good'

"I'll pick you up in like two minneutes"  
"Ok"  
"Ok Bye"  
"Bye"

They hung up.  
Kyle didnt like the way Stan said that.. he wondered what happened.  
Kyle sat on his porch with his head in his hand.  
Even after all the crying.. he didnt feel any better.  
Kyle looked down and clenched his eyes shut.  
Noway he was going to cry before Stan picked him up.. he did enough of that  
Yesterday infront of him.

Few minnneutes later Stan's car pulled up.  
"Beep Beep!" Kyle yanked his head up and smiled,  
getting up from the ground and walking to the car.  
"Just pretend everything is ok.." he told himself.

He opened Stan's door and slamed it behind him while Stan managed to let out a small  
smile and put his car into drive.  
The Car was silent the first couple seconds.  
Kyle looked uncomfortably out the window.  
"You.. You ok Kyle?"  
Kyle shifted his head towards Stan, "Yeah, Yeah. Fine."  
Stan rolled his eyes, he obviously wansent fine.

"Kyle.. If Cartman -"  
"PLEASE dont Talk about HIM!" Kyle outbursted,  
Then realized how loud his tone was and the look on Stan's face  
and put his hand to his head looking away.  
San put a comforting hand on him, "Sorry" he said.  
Kyle shrugged trying to sound complex, "It's ok.. I just.. anyway" he shoke his head, wanting to get away from any topic  
that envolved his boyfriend or.. EX boyfriend, now he should say..

"So, what happened with Wendy?"  
Kyle could tell by the look in Stan's face he wasent expecting that question,  
Then undid his wide eyes and sighed.  
"She's in the hospital.. She um.. She hasent been eating and she's been takeing diet pills"  
Kyle's eyes went wide, "Diet pills?"  
Stan nodded his head.  
"Wendy?" Kyle asked in disbelief.  
Stan kept his stare out the road.

"Dude.. I'm sorry"  
Stan shrugged one shoulder.  
"Is she going to be alright?"  
"The doctor said so.." He said, keeping his eyes locked to the road.  
"It's just Crazy you know.. I asked Wendy and she said she was completely fine"  
Kyle looked down, "Sorry" was all he could manage.  
Stan shrugged one shoulder again and toke a sip out of his waterbottle.  
Though he acted like it wasent a big deal, Kyle could tell it was a touchy subject.  
Stan usually did that about things he didnt feel too good talking about.  
Kyle decided to leave it at that for now.

* * *

"Thanks Kristin" Kenny gave her a flashy grin.  
"No probs hun" The Redhead put her perfectly nail polished fingers through Kenny's blonde.  
"Tell me if you need another ride Kay?" She winked at him, while setteling back into her red ferarie.  
"Will do" Kenny winked back.  
Kristen Giggled then started driving away from the school parking lot.  
Kenny grinned on remembering fucking her hot ass.  
He turned and started walking to school then stopped in his tracks and his eyes went wide.  
"Cartman?"  
He saw the fat brunnete leaning against the school wall smokeing one.  
Kenny raised his eyebrow and started pacing towards him.  
Cartman caught him running towards him and simply flicced his ash and shrugged it off.  
The first thing Kenny noticed when he got close enough to him was his busted lip.  
Serriously, Scabbed from dry blood and fat, then a bruise above his ear on his face.  
He didnt even need to ask to know how they got there.

Cartman rolled his eyes when he noticed Kenny Stareing at his injeries and looked away  
glareing and inhaling his cig.  
"Dude.. why are you at school today?"  
Cartman frowned and yanked his head, "What? I cant come to my own fucking school?!" he asked deffensivly.  
"No, No" Kenny put his hands infront of him in defence, "Just.. you havent been coming lately."  
Cartman smirked then looked up fliccing his ash, "Yeah well.."  
Cartman looked back to him, "Better here then home."  
Kenny nodded his head. He could understand that.  
Kenny looked to his arm, seeing the bandage he put on him when he was cutting himself,  
It was still there. something else caught his eye too.  
"Cartman?"  
Cartman didnt answer, takeing a drag, looking at him.  
"Have you been injecting yourself?"  
Cartman let out a huff laugh looking down then back at him,  
"The fuck makes you say that?"

Kenny glared, "Cause you got needle marks above your bandage"  
Cartman looked down seeing a few of the dots on his arm.  
He shrugged like it was no big deal.  
"Maybe a little" he toke another drag.  
Kenny frowned, "Dude! Your already hooked on booze, why the fuck you go and do that shit?!"  
He tried keeping it in, he tried, but Cartman made him so pissed off!  
He saw almost every one of his family membors do this exact same thing after booze and get hooked  
for life. Cartman rolled his eyes throwing out his ciggerate.  
"Fuck off Kenny" He pushed past him and went for the doors.  
Cartman went past the halls almost to his locker iggnoreing the looks he got from others at his face.  
he glared, His lip still hurt like a bitch.  
He didnt actually feel it until THIS morning.  
Also he checked his drawer and was pissed when he found out Rick stole the fucking needle and heroine.

He didnt remember Rick comming in that night, but he obviously beat his ass judgeing on wakeing up with marks  
on his face. Cartman felt angry just thinking about it.. 'I'll find it when I get home' he told himself.

Cartman yanked open his locker and stashed his bag inside.  
He just wanted the day to go quick as possible.  
Cartman opened his water bottle and had a quick sip of it.  
Cartman knew he couldnt go another fucking day without some vodka or whisky.  
He remembered running out of school last time he tried, and he felt like he was fucking dying!  
The burning feeling Kills the urge and the urge kills him.

He finnaly stuffed his shit in his locker and tried grabbing a pencil..  
" - - Then the doctor said to go home and-"  
Cartman moved his head hearing Stan's voice comming towards him.  
He looked and saw him and Kyle walk towards him!  
His heart jumped at the sight of Kyle, He wanted to hide, He wanted to run away,  
Or he wanted to go up and kiss him deeply.

Stan went on, both unaware they were walking towards Cartman.  
"Then Bebe said that-"  
A gasp through from Kyle's mouth before he had a chance to stop it.  
Stan looked and eyes went wide, supprised to See Cartman.  
Cartman and Kyle stod completely still,  
Kyle's eyes locked into Cartman's dark brown.. his heart was pounding,  
but he couldnt move. They store in eachothers trans for about five secounds and Stan looked  
between Cartman and Kyle continiously.  
Then Cartman shoke his head snapping out of it, and slammed his locker shut and started down the hall,  
quickly pacing.

Kyle and Stan stod silent as everyone else passed them by.  
Stan put a hand on Kyle, "Kyle?"  
Kyle never looked away from the spot Cartman's eyes were.  
"Did.. Did you see his face Stan?" he asked him shakeingly.  
Stan looked down then back up, "Yeah.."  
Kyle's eyes slowly fluddered down and he started slowly forward.  
As soon as he thought he could pretend to be Happy, Cartman was here.  
Just seeing his face made Kyle want to run out of the school and start crying.  
And his face..? All those markings?  
Rick hit him.. Kyle knew he did.

Kyle's heartbeat slowly went for a normal pace and Stan walked beside him,  
"Come on Kyle" he edged trying to Get Kyle to start walking the RIGHT way to his locker.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Awesome.  
I'm acctually kind of Happy for the way that chap turned out.  
Anyway.. REVIEWERS.. I LOVE YOU GUYS TO DEAAAAAAAATH!!  
Serriously, you guys make me have a smile on my face :)  
Even one review makes me want to immediatly start writting the next chap.  
Anyways, Hope you liked it!  
Write next chap tomorow or the next day..


	35. Chapter 35 Longing his touch

The hardest part for Kyle was having to sit in the same room as Cartman.  
Just knowing he was a few seats away made his body cringe.  
'Why did he have to come to school today?!' He thought angerily.  
'He was doing just fine not comming to school, and now he decides to come after we just break up?!  
What's his problem?!' He was irritaded that of all times Cartman skipped school why did he pick  
TODAY to come. Today he deffinently didnt want to see him.  
He was angry at himself that Cartman made him cry so easily. Espeshily last night.  
Just all the memories and all the fucking shit he's had to put up with just to be with him..  
He still couldnt fucking believe it was over.  
Kyle tried keeping his focous on the paper they were suppose to be writting,  
Something about New england's culture, but he couldnt fucking foucus.  
All that kept his mind was knowing Eric Cartman was a few seats away from him..  
A few seats away.  
Kyle straightened up trying to reposition himself in his seat.  
_'Stop thinking of him Kyle. Stop fucking thinking about it'_ he told himself.  
Kyle put his head in his hand and tried for whole minneute to pay attention without thinking about it anymore..  
But he couldnt resist.  
His eyes slowly wandered accross from Craigs Desk, To samanthas, To Cartmans..  
Who's brown eyes were stareing back at him.  
Cartman caught Kyle catching him and quickly looked away, hopeing he didnt see him looking at him,  
and pretending to be really focusing on his writting.

Kyle felt like his heart jumped into his throat when he quickly looked away at the same time Cartman did.  
'Was he just looking at me?' he asked himself.  
Kyle glanced at Cartman one more time who was looking down at his paper, in deep thought.  
Kyle looked back to his. _'No, I must have imagined it.'_

_**********_

After the bell rang for next piriod everyone got up from their seats and started for the door.  
Kyle was practically out the minneute it rang.  
He didnt want their to be any chance of him bumping into Cartman accidently at all.  
And just looking at him wasent helping the sittuation.  
Kyle quickly got to his locker and typed in the combination lock opening it.  
Kyle sighed, 'a few more hours, then I can go home, and not see him anymore' he reminded himself.  
"Hey" Kyle jumped at the voice, then turned and saw Stan.  
"Hey" he answered.

Stan leaned against the locker next to Kyle.. Kyle was frustrated. He could tell.  
He was always fidity, and jumpy and had this irritaded look on his face when he was, and he had all three.  
Stan toke it, Cartman was in his first piriod.  
Stan sighed, "How was class?"  
Kyle slightly paused putting his book in his locker, then continued, "Terrible" he answered  
not looking away from his locker.  
Kyle slammed it then turned to Stan.  
"I cant fucking take it Stan! I cant be in the same room as that asshole!"  
"Kyle dont worry, you only have one more class with him."  
"Two" Kyle corrected.  
"Two?"  
"Yeah he's in my math class too remember?"  
"Oh yeah.. well anyway, two classes. Then thats it, then you dont have to look at him."  
Kyle rolled his eyes, "Yeah until tomorow."  
Stan frowned, "Dude fuck tomorow, just worry about getting through today.  
And if he had the balls to come to school after you guys recently broke up,  
You should have the balls to face him. You dont want him to think your so upset by the break up  
your avoiding him right?"

Kyle thought about this.. "Yeah.. Yeah, your right Stan"  
Kyle smiled.  
"Your right"  
Stan smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "two more classes"  
Kyle grinned "Thanks"  
Stan nodded and started walking away.  
Kyle's smile never left. He was so glad Stan could always make him feel better about things.  
Kyle straightened up feeling a brand new boost of confidence and started walking for his next class.  
"- Bandage and your lip?"  
"NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BEEZWAX ASSHOLE!"  
Kyle quickly turned to the voice of his exboyfriend down the hall.

"Jeez, sorry Just asking. take a chill pill" Alex whipner frowned and put up his hands in deffence.  
"Spaz" He said turning away.  
Cartman grabbed the kid from the back and slammed him against a locker,  
"I'm not a fucking spaz!" Cartman kicked the locker next to Alex that made Alex jump and left  
a dent in the locker. Cartman let go of the kid and walked gruffly down the hallway.  
Kyle stared at him.. "Jesus.." he whispered to himself.  
Kyle slowly started walking again to his next piriod looking down to the ground.  
Atleast this next class he didnt have with him.`

* * *

The bell rang after science and Kyle grabbed his stuff and started for the door.  
He sighed, knowing the next class he had with Cartman. 'Great.' he murred sarcastically.  
He paused an wondered. 'How come everything I've thought about today has always had something to do  
with Cartman?' he rolled his eyes.  
'So much for focusing on schoolwork' He hoped his grades wouldnt suffer for this.  
He didnt think about him THIS much even when they were dateing!  
Kyle grunted down the hallway. 'Just forget about it' he told himself.  
Then suddenly he saw Cartman turn and start heading towards where he was.  
Kyle stopped his his tracks stareing at his back, then breifly turned around and started walking the other way.  
No way he was going to pass Cartman, no fucking way.  
'How come everywhere I turn he's there?! He fucking shows up everywhere today!' Kyle huffed and started walking to Stan's locker.  
He was just going to his locker to his his math book, and put his science stuff away, but there's probably an extra math book in class,  
and he can take his science stuff with him.  
"hey" Kyle said glumly, to Stan.  
Stan looked to him. "Hey"  
Kyle let himself fall back on the locker next to him.  
"That bad?"  
Kyle nodded.  
"Did he -"  
"I dont want to talk about it" Kyle interupted.  
Stan nodded respectivly.

Stan looked back into his locker and looked at the picture with Wendy in it.  
That reminds him..  
"Kyle, can you come with me after school to the hospital.. to see Wendy?"  
Kyle looked up and widened his eyes, He completely forgot Wendy was in the hospital!  
How could he forget?! I mean, besides the fact his mind has pathetically been thinking about  
his Ex-Boyfriend sense the moment he woke up.  
"Yeah, Yeah of course dude!"  
"Thanks"  
Stan put one more book in his locker.  
"I know this sounds kind of pathetic but.. I didnt want to go alone."  
Kyle grinned, He knew how much Stan hated hospitals.  
"Yeah, It's cool."  
Kyle started to feel bad.. All this time he's been thinking about who-know-who and he didnt bother  
asking Stan about Wendy! Stan's going through a hard time too.. Was he self centered much?  
"She'll be happy to see you" Kyle said suddenly trying to clear his concious.

Stan smiled, "Thanks. I hope so. I just.." Stan closed his locker,  
"Dont want her doing that to herself anymore.  
I dont get it, I think shes beautiful and she doesnt believe me."  
Kyle nooded his head.  
Stan sighed, and looked up to Kyle, "The bell's almost going to ring.. See ya at lunch."  
Kyle forced a small smile, "See ya."  
As Stan started walking away Kyle closed his eyes looking to the ground.  
He did NOT want to see Cartman in his next class.. but he knew he had too.  
'Just get it over with' he told himself, walking down the hall.

* * *

It wasent easy iggnoreing Cartman in class.  
It wasent that he was really doing anything or makieng a distraction..  
It was just him being there.  
Kyle kept feelig betrayed by himself that he kept glanceing over in his direction.  
But.. another part of him felt like he couldnt help it.  
Everytime he looked at him though he felt like running out of the classroom, crying.  
A little part of him believed he acctually would eventually and praised moses he made it through  
the whole class without doing so.  
Was it really his fault that everytime he looked to him he wanted to Cry, That Cartman made his heart ache?  
Or that he wanted to punch him. scream and yell at him for doing this, or just kiss him and hold him close?  
He felt all these things. All he knew was that he missed him.. so much.  
And it hasent even been a week yet.  
Seeing him in the halls and knowing he cant walk to his locker and kiss him, like he has the past two years  
kills him. He just has to walk past and neither of them glancing at eachother in fear the other might catch them.

Kyle walked and slammed his tray down next to Stan, and frustratedly put his hand to head, looking down  
at the trey like he hated it. Stan stared at him.. Stan watched him as Kyle slowly picked up a fork and jamed it  
into his vegies. He wasent even going to make any comments.  
"Did you have your science test today?" Stan asked, trying to clear the tension in the air.  
Kyle looked to him, "No.. were having it next week."  
"Oh.. were had it today."  
Kyle paused, "You think you did good?"  
Stan shrugged "I hope."

Kyle made a small smile then looked back down to his food.  
Stan looked to his left and saw Half of Kenny smokeing outside.  
"Asshole" he murmered.  
Kyle looked up, "What?"  
"Oh, Nothing." Stan said quickly.  
He promised himself he wouldnt bring anything up to Kyle that involved Cartman.  
Kyle straightened up, "No, What? Who's an asshole?"  
Stan shrugged looking back to his food "Kenny"  
Kyle raised his eyebrow "Why?  
Stan shrugged again, "I dont know.. We've just been fighting a lot lately."  
Kyle paused again and blinked. "Why?"  
"Nothing, Nevermind" Stan said quickly, looking back to his food.  
"GOD DAMN IT WHAT?!"  
Stan glared, Kyle can be so god damn stubborn sometimes.  
"Well.. It has something to do with.. you know who"

Kyle thought for a minneute confused, then closed his eyes annoyed when he figgured out who he was  
talking about and sighed. "Just tell me" Kyle said flat, with his eyes still closed.  
Stan looked down, "I just cant believe Kenny still hangs out with that asshole"  
Kyle opened his eyes, "Why?"  
"I dont know.. After what he did to you, I'd think we'd all hate him"  
Kyle shrugged looked at his plate moving his spaggetti around,  
"Well, they are friends too right?"  
Stan frowned and put his hand to his head, "I guess."  
Inside Kyle was secretly a little disturbed Kenny is takeing his side after all this..  
But then again, Kenny's not going against him either.  
He's not on either of their sides.. but He was Cartman's friend too.

* * *

"-And after all the shit I've done, I'm still not using fucking heroine"  
Kenny finished.  
Cartman rolled his eyes and flicced ash.  
As if he needs a lecture from Kenny, The school whore and king of drugs for that fact.  
"Why the fuck do you care anyway?" Cartman narrowed his eyes to him.  
Kenny shrugged, "Half my family does that shit and most of them died"  
Cartman scoffed and rolled his eyes takeing another drag.  
"And the others spend most their time figgureing how to get it, and if you keep doing this,  
youll get addicted to this shit too, and most your life is going to fucking depend on it"  
Cartman glared in fury, "Dont tell me how to live my fucking life Kenny"  
Kenny nodded his head looking away.  
A few moments of silence as Kenny toke a drag of his ciggerate.  
"How's Kahl?"  
Kenny moved his head towards him with wide eyes supprised he asked.  
Kenny looked down flicking his ash and looked back up to him.  
"Bad."  
Cartman looked down.  
Kenny could swear he almost saw.. Guilt?  
He never saw that look on Cartman before.. he look's like he almost feels bad.  
_'No. This is Eric Cartman were talking about. He's never felt bad about anything in his life.'_  
Kenny reminded himself.  
Cartman looked to him again "How bad?"  
Kenny looked up and frowned in shock.  
"Uh... really Bad Cartman."  
'Theres that look again!' Kenny's caught.  
Then instantly as it came, Cartman shoke his head and nodded looking away.  
"He really misses you dude.." Kenny spoke without thinking, then regreated it. Kyle would kill him if he heard him tell Cartman that.  
Cartman looked at him, then flicced his ash, not saying a word.  
Silence toke over.

"You goin to the valentines day dance tomorow?" Kenny asked randomly, wanting to clear the akwardness, though he knew Cartman's answer.  
Cartman looked to him and and scoffed, "Fuck no! Those things are so fucking faggy"  
Kenny shrugged. Typical Cartman responce.  
"You?" Cartman asked throwing out his cig.  
Kenny shrugged, "I might, I dunno"  
Kenny suddenly looked to the bandage, "are they healing?"  
Cartman looked to bandage were Kenny's eyes stod,  
"Not really.. few scars"  
Kenny nodded.

"BRIIIIING!" the bell went off for next piriod.  
"Catch ya later" Kenny walked off.  
As Kenny walked off, Cartman sighed.  
He missed Kyle.. he really did.  
In class he couldnt stop stareing at him, and his perfect green T-shirt, and perfect red Hair  
and his curls as they fell onto his face when he sat up.  
Cartman fucking cursed himself for stareing so much.. Ex Boyfriend.  
He hated that word so much.

Cartman put his fingers through his hair and walked into school where kids were already heading for class.  
Cartman glared at the thought of remembering he had Class his next two classes.  
'Great' he muttered under his breath.  
Cartman turned the corner then suddenly some dumbass crashed into him walking the other way and  
Cartman fell backwords as the idiots books flew onto the ground.  
Cartman frowned angerly and tried getting back on his feet, "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU FUCKING-"  
Cartman paused when he noticed the guy picking up his books then stod up.  
Kyle.  
Kyle's eyes widdened and he stopped breathing.  
"Uh.." was all his words he could muster.  
They stod silent a few moments, then Cartman quickly turned around and went down the hallway in the differnt direction.

* * *

Kyle scrunched his red hair in his hands as he sat in class.  
He couldnt believe how fucking weird that was.. out of ALL the people in this fucking school and he  
just so happened to bump into Eric fucking Cartman.  
Just his luck.  
_'God hates me' _he scrunched.  
It also didnt help Cartman was in here.. Thank god he was seats infront of him.  
He couldnt handle Cartman looking at him again.  
'Just focus on the people' he tried concentrateing, which wasent working.  
The class were suppose to go around giving speaches about your oppinion on the Economy and what we should do to change  
it and make it better.. fucking lame.

"- And that's why we should all pick up trash" Josh Carter ended.  
Mrs. Moore smiled, "Good job josh"  
Josh smiled and walked his way back to his desk.  
"Now remember everyone, to take notes on the speaker and pay attention to what their saying,  
Then write down some improvments if needed, or that they did well." She smiled,  
"Also It'll help me grade you on your attention span, If your paying close attention to the speaker,  
I'll mark you for extra credit."

Some kids nodded.  
Kyle shrugged, _'That cant be hard' _

"Now lets see.." Mrs. Moore looked around the class room, her eyes landed on Eric Cartman who was doodleing something  
on a piece of paper. Mrs. Moore frowned, She was never too fond of him.  
She walked up to his desk, and he didnt notice, as he continued drawing whatever he was Drawing.  
"Uh- Em" Mrs. Moore cleared her throat.  
Cartman didnt notice, all eyes were on him, as Mrs. Moore stared down at him.  
Mrs. Moore glared getting frustrated and put a finger down on the paper Cartman was doodleing on,  
Cartman looked up to her.  
"Eric, Do you mind paying attention in my class?"  
Cartman rolled his eyes, "Yeah."  
"Well Ok then. Please put the drawing away and pay attention."  
Cartman glared and narrowed his eyes, "I was paying attention."  
"Oh, well in that case why dont you go next?" Mrs. Moore smiled deviously.  
Cartman looked around the class nervously, then shrugged and toke out his folder looking through it."  
Mrs. Moore tapped her foot impatiently, "Were waiting"  
Cartman frowned, "Hold on a second!" He went through his folder, but no paper.  
Maybe he didnt do it?  
"Eric?" Mrs. Moore pressed.  
Cartman glared and got up from his seat and to the front of the classroom.  
Mrs. Moore raised en eyebrow, "Your suppose to have a written report on the presentation"  
"I know, but I dont need one.. I got it all up here" Cartman pointed to his head.  
"Oh really?" Mrs. Moore smirked and crossed her arms amused.  
"Well then lets hear it" she couldnt wait to hear this.

Cartman cleared his throat and kept glanceing around,  
He wasent listening at all.. what the fuck should he say?! He didnt do that dumb thing!  
"Well um.. Mrs. Moore.. Fellow students" Cartman cleared his throat again, stalling.  
His mind raced as he tried thinking of a topic for the dumb hippy earth crap.  
Then it hit him and he grinned.

"Well My opinion for the economy and earth system is that people are very unwilling to help our planet,  
And by this I mean smokeing, littering, and throwing plastic and such to waste when clearly they can still be used"  
"Dont you smoke?" Clyde inturputed.  
Cartman gave him an evil stare, "Shut up Clyde" he said firmly.  
Clyde rolled his eyes, and Cartman caught a glance of Kyle in the back.. Stareing at him..  
His emerald eyes looking back at him, and his position.. he looked so comforted in his seat.  
Cartman felt a sudden urge to march over there and kiss him..  
"Eric Cartman?" Mrs. Moore asked, from the sudden silence.  
Cartman snapped out of it and shoke his head,  
_'FUCK! Was I stareing?!'_  
Cartman put his hand through his hair as he always did when he was nervous.  
"Um.. and simply beacuse of this you ask yourself.. why is the world like what it is today?  
Well I'll tell you why, beacuse the economy doesnt -"

Cartman went on and Kyle kept stareing.  
He knows Cartman give a fuck about this assignment, and didnt do it.  
but.. He's speaking like he's been working on it for weeks.  
Kyle looked away, Cartman was naturally good at speaking publically and convincing people  
into things. He could be a good lawyer.  
It was a talent Kyle both hated and loved about him.  
Kyle looked back to Cartman who was still jabbering on, while Mrs. Moore had an impressed look on her face.  
Kyle rolled his eyes and groaned. He was forced to watch his exboyfriend with whom he has been trying to avoid this  
whole day and be forced to hear his voice and look into his dark chocolate brown eyes and hair, and his facial expressions.  
He couldnt take it.. he didnt want to be here anymore.  
It was just too much.  
How could he sit here and being forced to look at him?!  
Kyle suddenly got up from his seat, and Cartman paused as Everyone looked to Kyle wondering what he was doing.  
Kyle walked for the door. "Kyle?" Mrs. Moore called, Kyle shut the door behind him and started for the hall.  
He didnt give a fuck that he had just left class.  
He'll get yelled at for it later, right now he just REALLY didnt want to see Cartman.  
God it makes him fucking crazy.  
How bad is it to want to cry when you look at someone then be forced to look at that person.  
It just.. Hurt.

Kyle got to the bathroom and cupped water into his hands and splashed it in his face a few times, then grabbed a paper  
towl beside him and rubbed his face. He looked up into the mirror then back to the sink and sighed.

* * *

"BRRIIIIIIING"  
Kyle closed his eyes, "Finnaly"  
He's been in this bathroom for an hour straight waiting for his next class to end.. Gym.  
He couldnt fucking go, Seeing Cartman alone was a strugle.. having to see Naked Cartman in the private  
room would be so much fucking worse.  
Kyle got to his feet and came out from the bathroom.  
He squeezed through the people pushing him out of the way and crowding him.  
Kyle groaned,_ 'I hate being short'_  
Kyle finnaly got to his locker and put in the combonation.  
"Hey dude" Kyle startled and jumped.  
STan smirked, "You ok? You've done that twice today."  
"Fine, Stan" he said flat.  
A moment of silence went by as Kyle was takeing out his bookbag.  
"So, why werent you at gym?"  
Kyle scoffed. "Why do you think?"  
Stan looked down and nodded, didnt even need to ask on that one.  
Kyle slammed his locker shut,  
"Your still comming with to see Wendy right?"  
"Yeah dude" Kyle said walking with him.  
Stan smiled, "Kay good. The doctor said she's able to have visitors today"  
"Sweet"

"Uh.. Kyle?"  
Kyle looked infront of him.  
There stod a smiling Bebe.  
Kyle wanted to roll his eyes but that would seem rude.  
_'What does she want now?'_  
"Yeah?"  
"Um.. So I heard you broke up with your boyfriend.."  
Kyle wanted to slap his hand to his face.  
"And I was thinking maybe . ."  
"Bebe" Stan said, she looked to him.  
He nodded his head, "Not now" he mouthed.  
Bebe cocked her head in confusion, then her eyes lightened.  
"Ohh your still getting over the break up. Well, when its over you can get my number  
from Wendy, Right Stan?"  
Stan grimaced when she looked at him. uhh.. the last thing Kyle needs is to be reminded and hit on.  
"Uh, yeah. sure bebe"  
"Thank you" she smiled, then walked her own way.

"Jesus christ" Kyle nodded.  
"Sorry dude" Stan half laughed.  
Kyle looked down, Stan could tell he was thinking about Cartman.  
He always made that sad, im deppressed my life is over look when he thinks about him now.  
"So um.. Just take it as a compliment" Stan smiled, trying to take Kyle's mind off it.  
Kyle rolled his eyes, "Yeah if it was a hott guy. dude, I'm gay"  
Stan smiled, "Yeah and we told her that how many times?"  
Kyle grinned.. it only lasted a few seconds then Kyle's mind wandered back to Cartman..  
He hated his mind.

"You know I bumped into Cartman today" He said.  
Stan raised an eyebrow, "Bumped into him?"  
"Well.. yeah. on accident. I was walking around the corner and he was walking a diffrent way and  
we crashed into eachother."  
Stan stayed silent a long time. "Woah" he finnaly said.  
Kyle frowned, "I know! Out of ALL people right?!"  
"Well.. did he say anything to you?"  
Kyle shrugged, "He was being a dick, then once he saw it was me he stopped talking then  
walked off."  
"Wow"  
"Yeah."

They got to Stan's car and got inside, as Stan pulled out from the driveway of the school.  
Kyle made sure not to talk much about how Wendy's doing.. seeing it made him uncomfortable.  
"No school tomorow" Stan said out of nowhere.  
Kyle looked at him, "What?"  
"Holiday. Mr. Ryler said in P.E that everyone in their last class got let known theres no school tomorow."  
"For valentines day? That's never happened before"  
"I know."  
Stan toke a turn, "Were here" he announced as he pulled into the hospital driveway.  
They got out and headed for the doors.  
"How long did you stay yesterday?" Kyle asked, not really careing, but Stan was makeing a sickning  
look when he walked towards the hospital.. Kyle wanted to change the subject.

"Uh.. four hours."  
Kyle's eyes went wide, "Four hours?! Dude!"  
"I know. My mom spazzed out about it"  
'Spazed out.. spazed out.. where did I hear that before?' Then it clicked in his memory.  
"Dude.. Cartman was beating up some kid in the locker bank this morning"  
The electic doors swung open and the smell of a dentists office and fresh cleaner filled their nostrols along with talking  
and beeping sounds.  
"He was?! Why?!"  
Kyle shrugged as they walked towards the front.  
"I dont know.. I think a freshman asked him about his arm and lip and Cartman freaked out, the kid called him a spaz  
Then Cartman threw him against the locker"  
"Dude!"  
"I know."  
Stan thought a moment,  
"Acctually I'm not supprised, Remember the dance and what he did to me?"  
Kyle thought back. "Yeah.." he said quietly.  
Stan looked down, regreating he brought it up.  
Then he remembered it was Kyle who always brung Cartman up.. Stan thought he didnt want to hear about him?  
Stan put his hands on the front desk.  
"Here for Wendy testaburger"  
The lady was the same lady from yesterday.  
She glanced him and gave him an annoyed glare and typed something into the computer.  
"Room 210"  
"Thanks" They started down the hospital hallways.

Stan rolled his eyes "That lady's a bitch."  
"Huh?"  
"We had her yesterday. She's a bitch"  
Kyle laughed, "She looks like a bitch."  
Stan laughed, "A fat bitch"  
They laughed together and found wondered down the hall.  
"Door 207, 208, 209, 210" Stan and Kyle stopped at the doorway.  
And opened it.

they walked in and saw a white curtain.  
Stan pulled the curtain out of the way and saw Wendy in the bed,  
Her hair down and tangled, and a breathing tube in both nostrols.  
She was sleeping.

"Damn.." was all Stan could make out.  
Kyle stared down at her.  
_'Beep, Beep Beep'_ the machine jected.

"All this for pills and not eating?"  
"Yup" Stan answered.

_'Beep, Beep, Beep'_  
"What do we do now?"  
Stan stared, "I guess we just.. wait till she wakes up" Stan said moving  
backwards till his back hit the wall.

_'Beep.. Beep.. Beep'_

* * *

Kyle looked to his watch and sighed.  
They've been here for two hours.  
'Beep, beep, beep, beep'

Kyle looked to his watch again.  
His mom's going to wonder where he is.. and he forgot his fucking cellphone,  
Not like that was an excuse, he could use Stan's but atleast he had an excuse.  
All he wanted was to crawl into his bed and cry in his pillow.  
The whole Cartman thing.. He couldnt get over it.  
He missed him **SO** much.  
'Beep, beep, beep'

Kyle looked to Stan who was stareing at Wendy intensivly,  
"Look dude, Sorry But I gotta go home. My parents are going to be wondering where I am."  
Stan looked to him, "Thats Ok dude. Thanks for comming"  
Kyle smiled, "No problem" Kyle got up and made his way out of the room.  
The hospital was close to his house so he didnt have a problem with walking.  
Stan sighed, 'come on Wendy, Wake up. Please wake up.'

*****

It's been a half hour sense Kyle left and Stan still sat their waiting.  
He wanted to kill that fucking machine, he was sick of the beeping noises.  
Suddenly Wendy turned in her sleep and Stan sat up straight.  
Wendy slowly opened her eyes, she knew she was at the hospital. She woke up earlier  
this morning. "Stan?" She asked, trying to make out the blurry image.  
Suddenly the image got closer and held her hand "Yeah?" It said.  
Wendy blinked and saw Her boyfriend clearly, "How are you?" he asked gently.  
Wendy shuffled in her bed a bit, "Fine. a little woozy but fine."  
Stan suddenly looked down. Wendy knew that look. Disapointment.  
"Stan, I'm sorry" she whispered.  
Stan glanced to her, "You told me you were eating now."  
"I know, I know I just.. I dont know.. Alison offered me a few diet pills and I toke  
them beacuse.. well.. beacuse Im stupid! and the pills wouldnt work if I had food and -"  
Wendy's eyes became wattery as she tried to explain and Stan interupted her with a hug and  
Wendy stopped, and hugged him back. "I really am sorry" She said.  
Stan released the hug and looked into her eyes, "Promise me you wont do it again"  
It toke a mer second then Wendy smiled "I promise" she said, And this time, she meant it.  
Stan smiled and toke her hand and kissed it.

"I get to go home tomorow" she smiled.  
"Really?!" Stan's eyes lit up.  
"Yeah, but I have to take some medication but other then that I'll be fine."  
"So.. Do you want to go to the dance?"  
"The dance?"  
"The valentines day dance.. tomorow remember? No school tomorow but at 6:30 if you pay five  
dollars we can go"  
Wendy smiled, "I'd love too"  
Stan grinned back.

Wendy suddenly looked down, "Poor Kyle."  
Stan cocked his head, "Huh?"  
Wendy looked up to him, "Well you know, It being valentines day and all, and all the love  
and hearts stuff.. I feel bad, He's still not over Cartman, and this holiday will make it worse."  
Stan nodded, "That's what Ive been thinking too.. also, Its not just the lovey dovy stuff and I'm worried  
about him"  
"Why what else is there? and why are you worried?"  
Stan sighed, "Valentines day.. two years ago was the day Cartman and Kyle became a couple."  
Wendy's eyes widdened, "Oh.."  
A silence toke over.  
"I hope he'll be ok" Wendy said silently.  
"Yeah.. Me too."

* * *

Cartman toke another swig of his whisky.  
Thank fucking god the day was over.. he couldnt take looking at Kyle anymore.  
Serriously, everywhere he went that jew was fucking there!  
He even fucking bumped into him and had him for classes..  
Except Kyle walked out on one class when he was giving his speach about the economy and earth and shit.  
Cartman rolled his eyes and toke another drink.  
Hopefully if he drinks enough tonight he can get his fucking mind off him.  
"Stupid jew.." He slurred,  
"With his stupid eyes and stupid ginger hair and his stupid fucking plain clothes."  
Cartman glared, he never thought he would ever hate himself.. until now. Now he did.  
"Fuck.. Bucket" he said a loud, stumbling to his feet trying to get to his closet, misserably failing and falling down.  
He tried getting up again but his fucking vision was screwed up he couldnt see anything.  
Cartman then collapsed on the floor and threw up.  
He let it out then stared at his puke. "God damn it" he muttered getting back onto his feet, swinging open the  
closet door and grabbed his bucket on the top shelf.  
The bucket he used for barfing just in case.  
He was a strong drinker but most nights.. he drank way too fucking much.  
As he grabbed the bucket something fell out, he looked and it was.. Kyle's hat.  
Kyle's old hat. Cartman frowned picking it up, then undid his frown.  
His little jew hat.. A ursha or whatever the fuck its called.  
Cartman hold onto the green fabric and softness on the inside. Kyle used to wear this hat all the time when they were younger.  
Then it hit him.  
They were tweelve and Cartman knew it really pissed Kyle off Takeing off his hat so he toke it and ran off,  
never giving it back. Kyle bought a new one that looked just like it but stopped wearing at the end of when he was thirteen.  
Cartman sighed rolling his finger over the hat.  
He sickened himself remembering how many nights he would hold this hat at night when he secretly had a crush on him.  
He slept with this hat instead of Clyde frog.  
Cartman sighed, rolling his eyes and tossed the green hat onto the floor.  
He looked up and saw a box, he knew that box.  
"The memory box" he called it.  
That must have been how the hat fell down.

Cartman toke down the box and set it onto the ground.  
Kyle's stuff.. like, a couple's memorial box.  
Cartman toke out the first thing, that was a walmarts folder from pictures, he opened it and toke  
out pictures they toke together.  
look about sixteen in these pictures, so last year.  
He flipped through the pics from a pic of makeing out on Kyle's bed, they both looked angry beacuse Kenny  
opened the door and shot it without permission.  
He flipped it, The next pic of all of them, Kenny, Stan, him and Kyle eating at shakeys in a both with his arm around Kyle.  
And a copy of the pic in his wallet.. That reminded him.  
Cartman went to his drawer toke out his wallet and toke the picture out, he didnt want to be reminded.  
Now that he thought about it it probably wasent the best Idea to be going through these things sense they broke up.  
Cartrman wandered accross the room, setting the pictures aside, looking through more of it anyway.  
He picked up a rainbow braclet him and Kyle bought two for each at the gay pride fair.  
and a tin box.  
Cartman picked up the tin box, he forgot what he put inside it.  
He opened it and out sprang a dozen of folded notes.  
Cartman's eyes went wide with memory, now he remembered putting those inside.

He picked up one note.

' Cartman, please be nice to my mom, I want this to work'  
Cartman recognized his scribbly writting next.  
'But she hates me'  
'I know but just try'

Cartman made a small laugh at this one and tossed it aside.  
Why did he keep that note anyway?  
Cartman went through more notes then noticed at the top they had dates on them,  
So he spread the notes accross his floor and picked up the latest note he got.  
9th grade, Dec. 21, 'Beacuse we hate you. your not comming Cartman, I'm not changeing my mind'  
Cartman frowned, "Why the hell did I keep this?" he asked himself out loud,  
remembering Kyle's birthday was comming up.. which he did end up going to.

Cartman picked up next note, 9th grade, Dec. 23,  
'That's not my fault you fucking fat ass!  
and were partners on the science project so lets meet at my house  
tonight. And bring your own fucking food, Im not having a repeat of last time."  
Cartman smiled, he remembered him and Kyle used to fight ALL the time,  
Between jew, he'd always call him a fatass and so on.  
Never would have guessed they'd get intamite a few years later.

Cartman picked up the next note, 9th grade, Jan 3,  
'Cartman, why the hell did you kiss me last night?'

Next note,  
9th grade Jan. 3,  
'Cartman! fucking answer me! Why did you kiss me?!'

9th grade Jan. 3,  
'Yes you did! God Damnit Cartman! Why are you not answering me!?'  
Cartman smirked and skipped to Febuary

9th grade feb 12,  
'Dude.. did you mean what you said on thursday?'

9th grade feb 12,  
'You never want to talk about it. '

9th grade feb 12,  
'Uh.. I dont know.. I have to think about this.'

next note was from febuary 14.. the day they got together.  
Cartman paused before opening it, then slowly undid the note.

9th grade, feb 14  
'Yeah its weird to me too.. but it feels right :)  
Who cares what they think.'

9th grade feb 14  
'I am too.. ily g2g'

Cartman put down the notes.  
He sighed, he should have listened to his concious and not read these fucking things.  
He grabed the papers and shoved them back into the box and threw it in his closet.  
He put his hands to his head.. he really fucking missed him.  
He missed those days, and throwing Kyle onto his bed kissing him deeply, and forcing on his lap when they watch  
Tv and laugh When Kyle gets all pissed off about it. He hated when he did that. Claimed it was 'Fucking girly' which it was,  
but funny.  
He missed putting his hair through Kyle's curls and hearing his voice..  
"Ah" Cartman groaned and forced himself to stop right there.  
He looked to the half full bottle on the side of him and grasped it, thowing it against the wall and the alcohol and glass shadered  
accross his room.

* * *

**Authors Note:  
**Awesome, Done :)  
Long but I liked how it turned out.  
Today was just a writting day for me I guess.  
Anyways, reviewers, your oppinion would be awesome,  
So I know im going in the right direction in makeing a good story..  
And I love you guyss!!!

Write next chap soon!


	36. Chapter 36 Valentine's Day

_'Cartman hurled me closer putting his arm over my stomach and moved it up and down,  
"What are you thinking?" his warm breath whispered into my ear.  
I let out a small laugh at how he used his seductive tone.. it turned me on and he knew it.  
"Um.." I begin, smiling, Cartman grinned and held me closer into him, as the covers surrounded us.  
I turned over onto my back and gazed at Cartman's dark brown eyes stareing back at me..  
Fuck, he looked hott. He was shirtless, and his hair hung down from his forhead.  
"Thinking about.. You" I answer lamely, not knowing what to say.  
Cartman smirked, "Come on Jew, what about me?" He smiled and leaned in closer.  
I giggled, "Um.. About how sexy you are and how much I miss you"  
Cartmain raised his eyebrow in confussion, "miss me?" his voice turned normal,  
Then he grinned evily and went down on me his body pressing against mine, and put his lips to mine,  
Kissing me, he sepperated a moment eyes remained shut,"How do you miss me?" Then came back to  
my lips, kissing me softly then slipped his tounge into my mouth massaging mine,  
"I.." I begin but Cartman interupts by kissing me again.  
He wouldn let me turn away.  
A few moments later he sat up from me, his legs on each side of my waist.  
Seeing him stareing down at me like that made me almost hard enough to cum my pants.  
And he didnt even TOUCH down there yet!  
"You dont need to miss me" he said in his dark tone and moved his hands up my shirt and massaged my chest.  
I moaned a little as he leaned back down on me and began tounge kissing my neck as he brought his hands to the button  
of my shirt takeing it off..'  
_  
"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! -"

Kyle slowly opened his eyes that morning relieving the sunlight that shined through his window.  
He rubbed his eyes sitting up from his bed and shut his curtains.  
Kyle slamed his fist onto his alarm clock and threw himself back down onto his bed.  
He looked to his alarmclock.  
'10:34 AM' He glanced down, 'Febuary 14' it flashed.  
Kyle groaned and pulled the covers over his head and flipped onto his stomach.  
'Valentines day..'  
Kyle shoke his head, The day him and Cartman got together.  
Kyle clenched his eyes shut and tried to get back to sleep.. today would go by so much faster if he just slept the  
whole day. Kyle had no intentions of leaving his room tonight.  
South park always over did itself with holiday decorations. The last thing he needed was to be surrounded by hearts  
and words of 'Love'  
Kyle rolled his eyes trying to force himself back to sleep, Maybe with enough luck he could sleep through the whole day.

********  
Five minneutes later and Kyle still couldnt go back to sleep.  
He was almost angry at himself.. why the hell didnt he turn his alarm clock off?!  
"Kyle?" a voice called as the door creaked open.  
Kyle pulled the covers from over his head and looked to his door.. Stan stod there.  
"Stan? What are you doing here?"  
Stan walked inside and sat on the edge of Kyle's bed.  
"Seeing how you were feeling" he answered simply.  
Kyle nodded and looked down. He should of expected Stan to come check on him.  
"So.. How are you feeling?" He asked.  
Kyle shoke his head and looked off to the side,  
"I hate valentines day" his eyes remained to the wall.

Stan let out a small sympathetic smile and nodded.  
"Atleast it's just one day"  
Kyle nodded then looked up to him, "Why arent you with Wendy?"  
Stan smirked and looked to the clock, "Dude It's ten fifty four in the morning. She probably isnt awake right now."  
Kyle nodded again, "So.. Your going to the dance tonight right?"  
Stan looked down, He felt bad about doing this.. I mean Kyle is probably going to have a hard time today, it being  
the day him and his exboyfriend got together and all but, He promised Wendy he'd be there.

"Yeah" Stan said rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.  
Kyle forced a nervous smile trying to hide the disapointment.  
He hoped Stan could be there with him today.. Honestly, being alone will be ten times harder not to think  
of.. Cartman. Kyle clenched his eyes shut at the thought. He promised himself not to think about him.  
Stan read his mind, "But dont worry" he quickly added.  
"Right after the dance I'm comming back, and can maybe sleep over if you want"  
Kyle looked up at him giving him a small smile, 'Atleast he's trying.'  
"Thanks" he said.  
Stan smiled putting a reasurring hand on his shoulder.  
"Try not to think about it.. Ok?"  
Kyle nodded, "Ok"  
Stan smiled and walked to the door and turned to him, "I have to go get ready. Are you going to be ok here by yourself?"  
Kyle forced a smile "Sure" he lied.  
"Yeah I'll be fine."  
Stan smiled and went to the the door, "I'll be back in a few hours" he said and went the door.  
As soon as Stan left, Kyle undid the plastered 'I'm ok' smile and put his fist to his forhead.  
He really wished today already ended.

* * *

Cartman held his hair in his hand looking down, sitting at the edge of his bed hearing the sounds over and over again,  
"You shut up!"  
"No, You shut up!"  
"Dont fucking talk back to me!"  
"No I -"  
Crash, Bang, "FUCK!"

Cartman sighed and clenched his eyes shut.  
it was the same everymorning. To everynight.  
Cartman swung the bottle back into his mouth as he tasted the burning sensation that traveled down to his  
stomach. Maybe if he drinks enough today, The sounds through the walls would just block out.  
"I'm not going to tell you again Lianne!"  
Cartman shoke his head, trying to iggnore Rick's voice through the walls.  
The looked down at his bandage kenny rapped for him when he found him cutting himself with a mirror piece.  
He slowly turned his arm over to the part the bandage was tapped at and started to peel it off, and unwrap the bandage.  
When he was finished he saw a ton of red deep cuts that sunk into his skin.  
From the bottem of his hand to almost hitting his elbow.  
Cartman stared down at it, looking at the deep red cuts.  
He sighed, Cartman's ear earched at the voices,  
"You fucking do as your told!"  
"Rick please I dont -"  
"Do it Lianne.." He warned.  
Cartman closed his eyes and picked up a needle beside him and held it firmly in his fist and traced it down  
the elbow of his arm.  
"You know what you are? Your a god damn fucking whore Lianne, and  
do you know where that gets you?! You-"  
The voice went on and Cartman held his needle closer to his arm makeing the needle go deeper into his skin.  
Blood trailed down the line of where he was cutting,  
"Nowhere! It's fucking pathetic Lianne! The way you-"  
Cartman put in deeper over one of his scars and it ripped open leaving blood traveling down the sides of his arm.  
The scars tore open as Cartman cut over them with a needle, deeply cutting into his skin,  
Cartman slowly came to a stop when he reached the bottem of his wrist from about his hand.  
He slowly lifted up the needle that dripped with blood and looked at his cut open wrist.  
It hurt so fucking bad but yet he felt.. relief.  
the Pain felt like a good kind of pain.. He cut just deep enough.  
He sighed again and wraped the bandage back around his wrist as the blood sunk though the white bandage.  
"I have been working my fucking ass off trying to make this work Lianne and what do you do?!  
YOU SLACK OFF! If you fucking slack off you dont -"  
Cartman rolled his eyes and couldnt believe how thin the fucking walls were.  
Cartman got up from the ground and headed towards his desk getting his pack out of the drawer.  
"Rick I am trying! But all you do is yell and yell and -"  
Smack!  
"What did I tell you about talking back?!"  
"But what about ERIC?!" She screamed her voice almost scretching,  
Cartman slammed his drawer shut and opened his door heading down the steps.  
He had to get away from this.. from this fucking noise. He couldnt take it anymore.  
"Oh fuck him, that little prick can think what he wants" Rick muttered, not noticing Cartman walking past them and shut  
the door behind him, interupting his mom's responce.  
He walked onto the porch and sat down on his step putting his head in his hands.  
He could still hear the voices but at least not as clearly as he could inside.  
Cartman put his head in his hands.  
"You dont fucking talk like that!"  
"Rick! Rick Please!"  
Cartman shoke his head.  
"-Well maybe you should have thought about that before you went whoreing around Lianne!"  
He heard Rick behind him.  
Cartman glared down at the ground and got up and started walking towards his car.  
He couldnt take it here anymore.  
Cartman toke his key's out of his pocket and pressed unlock and the car beeped.  
"Hey!" someone yelled, Cartman paid no attention and kept walking.  
"Hey! Fatass! over here!" That made Cartman look angerily to the right and saw Kenny standing there a few  
feet away, with a dirty brown shirt with a few holes.  
Cartman rolled his eyes in his direction, but remained still as Kenny walked towards him.  
"What?!" Cartman asked roughly as soon as Kenny stod infront of him.  
Kenny shrugged, "Where you goin?"  
Cartman looked down and lightly kicked snow from the ground.  
"Away from here" he answered quietly, not makeing eye contact.  
"You fucking Bitch!" Kenny turned his head to the voice that sounded like it was in Cartman's house.  
"Your going to fucking pay for that?! you know how much that fucking cost?!"

Kenny looked back to Cartman and nodded.  
Cartman glared and started walking back towards his car.  
Kenny followed behind him, and knocked on the window on the passengers side when Cartman was seated.  
Cartman frowned and rolled down the window, "What?" he sneered.  
Kenny shrugged and opened the door getting in and slammed it behind him.  
"What the fuck are you doing?"  
Kenny shrugged again, "Ridding with you" He reached for the seatbelt.  
Cartman was about to protest about how he wanted to be alone and he was too poor to ride in his car,  
But he didnt, and rolled his eyes as he turned on the engine and backed out of his driveway.

* * *

Wendy testaburger paced around her living room in her velvet dress, She looked to the clock yet again and sighed.  
"Where is he?" she asked her said out loud.  
Stan was suppose to be here a while ago.  
She sat on her couch trying to relax, she knew she could get frustrated over the littlest things.  
Wendy flipped on the Tv, "He'll come" she said, as she switched the channels.  
"DING DOONG"  
"Finnaly" she got up from her couch and rushed to the door.  
She flung it open with a wide smile then it disapired and felt disapointment when she saw Bebe.  
Bebe smiled "Hey Wendy"  
"Hey" Wendy tried not to sound disapointed. She looked up and down at Bebe,  
She was wearing a light yellow flawless dress that reached down to her white shoes.  
"Come here" She said quickly and grabbed Wendy's hand, Wendy got yanked into her front yard and gasped.  
A limozine!  
"Oh my god.."  
"I know, Isnt it great!" Bebe hyped, tugging on her arm in excitment.  
"Uh.. yeah.. Bebe how can we afford this?" Wendy looked to Bebe with worry.  
Bebe smirked, "You know my new boyfriend Gabbon?"  
"Yeah.."  
"His dad owns a limo service! We get to use it free tonight!"  
"Wow Cool!" Wendy smiled. "Come on! Everyone's inside!" Bebe tugged her towards the limo.  
"Uh Bebe, Isnt this much for just a valentines dance?" Wendy asked as Bebe tugged her.  
"Hey, If my boyfriend's willing to give us a free limozine ride to a dance, I'm not turning it down!"  
Wendy laughed as Bebe opened the limo door and got inside. Wendy followed her inside and saw Stan sitting  
next to Gabbon in the back, He smiled at her.  
She grinned and saw Stan wearing an over coat with deminen jeans, Wendy frowned and sat next to him.  
"Stan, You wearing THAT to the dance?!"  
Stan looked down at his black overcoat and shrugged, "It's just a valentines dance"  
"Yeah, but Stan your suppose to look nice!"  
Stan frowned, "So what, I dont look nice?!"  
"No! No, no no you do. It's just.."  
Stan blinked, "Wendy, its just a valentines day dance, not prom.  
See Gabbon didnt get all dressed up either" he gestured to Gabbon who had a plaid brown shirt with jeans.  
Wendy sighed then mannaged to smile, "Yeah" she agreed.  
Well as long as Stan wasent the only one.  
Stan smiled and put his arm around her while Bebe moved over by Gabbon, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he smiled.  
"Nice dress" he said.  
Bebe frowned, "Nice?! I paid 49.95 for this thing!"  
Gabbon shrugged and looked forward.  
Wendy rolled her eyes, she's guessing the only reason her best friend's going out with that creep is for his money,  
and she would do that.

* * *

It was silent in the car as Cartman drove. Kenny stared out the window most of the time..  
Cartman had that look in his eye that said, 'I dont want to be bothered'  
Kenny sighed and finnaly looked at him.  
"dude, where are we going?"  
Cartman glanced at him frowning and looked back to the road.  
"dont know, dont care." he muttered  
Kenny stared at him a few seconds and nodded. Guess thats all the responce he was going to get from him for now.  
Kenny heard a thundering sound and looked up to the sky and saw a few drops of rain comming out.  
"Dude, It's going to rain."  
Cartman stared at the road unamuzed "So?"  
Kenny shrugged, "Well Sorry" Kenny shot sarcastically  
Just tryin to make conversation"  
Cartman's eyes still glued to the road, "I dont want to talk right now" he said low.  
Kenny narrowed his eyes, "Ive noticed."  
Cartman didnt respond.

Kenny looked back out the window as Silence once again toke over, then he shoke his head,  
He was sick of the quietness, "It's about Kyle isnt it?"  
Cartman clenched his eyes and gritted his teeth sighing,  
"I knew it! I knew it was about him!" Kenny pointed,  
Cartman faced him, "GOD DAMN IT KENNY SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yelled slammed his fists on the wheel  
which made it turn,  
"Beep, beep, beep!"  
Kenny's eyes went wide, "CARTMAN! LOOK OUT!"  
Cartman looked forward at the semi comming towards them and quickly toke spun the wheel to the other side,  
The tires squeeked as he heard the Semi go past them still honking, Cartman drove left right, left, right still trying to take  
control of the car while Kenny held onto his seat.  
He toke a left too far and the car went off the the side and crashed down into the ditch.  
It toke a few moments of silence as the car stod still with the front windsheild in a pile of weeds.  
"C..Cartman?" Kenny was the first to speak.  
"yeah.."he answered slowly,  
"Are you Ok?"  
"Yeah, yeah sure. you?"  
"Yeah."

Cartman's heart was racing and thumping hard from his chest, They almost died.  
Cartman finnaly opened his door and it swung open, Cartman climbed himself out, Kenny did too.  
They got to their feet and stared at their tipped over car, a wheel was still spinning.  
"Whad are you gunna do?" Kenny broke the silence.  
Cartmanb put his fingers through his hair, "The fuck should I know, You made me crash it!"  
Kenny frowned, "Your the one that crashed it!"  
Cartman shut his eyes and sighed. This wasent going to help anything, he shoke his head.  
"Whatever" he mumbled and opened his car door getting something out.  
Kenny raised his eyebrow, "That's it? That's all your gunna say?"  
Cartman came back out with a tin of vodka and shrugged, "Fighting wont help, even though it sure as hell was your fault."  
Kenny snorted and folled Behind Cartman as he walked further down the hill, and toke a swing of his vodka into his mouth.  
"you know.. Drinking isnt always going to solve your problems" Kenny frowned.  
Cartman glanced at him and rolled his eyes takeing another drink.  
"See that's what you do" Kenny said moving forward and infront of him,  
"You drink to get out of reality and face your fucking problems, It may help you NOW, but when you come back it'll only  
make things worse. Trust me dude, I fucking know this stuff"  
Cartman frowned and pushed Kenny out of his way as he walked further down the hill.  
Kenny watched Cartman walk away and looked up when he felt a raindrop fall onto his face, he looked up and saw lightning.

* * *

Kyle cried softly into his arms.  
He was in the corner of his pitch black room.. the only light was the bluish light through the window,  
Kyle sat on the reflection of it.  
Kyle sniffled and wipped tears from his eyes.  
He tried denieing it.. he tried so fucking hard but he couldnt anymore, it hurt too much.  
He missed him, he fucking missed him.  
Just to hold him in his arms on last time, just to Kiss him just One more second would mean everything.  
Kyle sniffled wipped away more tears as he held his knee's closer to his chest.  
His heart felt like it had been stabbed multiple of times, He felt this all day.  
All day he has been crying, in a corner, miserable.  
Kyle put his hands through his hair as he tried to clear his throat from the scumness of his crying.  
"I miss him.." Kyle whispered to himself.  
It wasent much but atleast he felt a little better.. telling the truth relieves some stress.  
To Stan, Wendy, everyone at school he's been takeing it fine.. some were supprised.  
What they didnt know was he wasent fine, They didnt know each time he just had to look at Cartman facing him in the halls  
he wanted to burst into tears. And they didnt know he spent his whole day crying about it.  
A part of Kyle felt like a fucking wuss, but he couldnt help it.  
Kyle knew he couldnt fucking take this anymore!  
'I cant be without Cartman! I Cant!' Every morning Kyle wakes up and hoped this was a huge nightmare.. then realized  
this was real reality. Cartman was gone.. forever. Out of his life.  
Done with. Over.

Just thinking about it made Kyle start crying again into his arms.  
Kyle remembered when he used to be his own protection, he was was so conservative and strong willed.  
He used to never let Cartman get to him when he was getting younger.  
And even when he got older he constantly fought him and others on his oppinions and beliefs.  
He always felt strongly about himself.  
But now.. he felt weak.  
he felt no self confidence, no willingness to fightback, just pure missery.  
Kyle broflovski rarely cried.. and his Ex boyfriend is now made him to it for weeks straight now.

Kyle looked up at the sudden clicking noise from his window and saw raindrops,  
He laid his head back down in his already soaked up sleave and continued sobbing.  
He heard the rain fall onto the roof, but it didnt bother him.  
Kyle sat up and sighed laying back against his wall trying to get a hold of himself.  
He breathed deeply and closed his eyes.

**FLASH  
**_Cartman walked closer to him, "I.. I dont want to hurt you.." he said softly.  
**FLASH  
**Kyle stared at Cartman with water filling eyes  
'Cartman are you.. breaking up with me?'  
**FLASH**  
Cartman nodded  
**FLASH**  
Cartman stepped closer,  
"To think I.. hurt you.." Cartman rolled his hand down Kyle's face slowly  
then quickly and shakeingly pulled it away and turned around, walking away._

Kyle shoke his head trying to erase the flashback.  
He kept dreaming of that scene over and over and over again and woke up with tears in his eyes,  
and the way Cartman turned away and walked away.. out of his life.  
What hurt the most was seeing him walk away.  
'We could have been so much more..' he thought to himself.  
'I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him..'

Whenever Kyle thought of the feautre he thought of Stan marrying Wendy,  
Kenny fufilling his dream on hitchhicking his way to sanddeago and gamble and sleep with 'tons of hot babes' as he said.  
and him and Cartman.. would still be together.  
He always put Cartman in his feautre.. Guess that parts over now.  
Kyle sniffled then got up onto his feet and walked to his closet and went through a few stacks  
of cd's, then he finnaly found it.  
The blank disk with Blue perminent marker written on the front, 'Our song'  
With 'Cartman + Kyle 4evr' on the bottem cirlcled in a heart.  
Kyle stared at it then slowly put it into his stero.  
He knew this was a bad idea.. that this was just going to make it worse.  
But he didnt care, he just wanted to feel that feeling of comfort.  
Cartman always listened to this song with him beside him.. for the first time he was going to listen to their song alone.  
Kyle slowly pressed play and let himself fall onto his back.  
The beat of the drum entered his speakers and Kyle closed his eyes to the familair sound.  
Just that sound brought back so many memorys of the moments he heard this with Cartman.  
Then it began, _"On the brightest hour, of my darkest day, I've realized, what is wrong with me.."_  
Kyle opened his eyes to the ceiling, _"Cant get over you, Cant get through to you"_ His heart caved the lyrics,  
_"It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start"_ Kyle gulped, as the song brought back so many memorys.  
_"Take these memories that are Haunting me,  
Of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors  
He'll never forgive her...he'll never forgive her..."_

_'Or him'_ Kyle silently added.  
Kyle store at the ceiling with his hands behind his head as the song continued with chimes of the guitar.  
takeing a breath, it was almost hard to listen to this.

_"Because days come and go.."_ it continued.  
_but my feelings for you are forever"  
Kyle felt his heart Tug at the word forever.  
"Beacuse Days come and go,  
But my feelings for you are forever.."  
_Kyle almost felt like crying as the guitar came in tune then the drums began tapping again.  
_"Forever.."_ Kyle whispered to himself.

* * *

"Dude, How the fuck did you get a credit Card?" Kenny frowned at Cartman in the back of a cab.  
Cartman glanced at him and rolled his eyes, "Mom gave it to me for emergencys."  
Kenny's eyebrows raised, "And Rick was Ok with that?"  
Cartman glared and felt his anger go up at the sound of 'Rick'  
He sighed irritated, "It was before they fucking got together."  
Kenny stared at him then nodded, to looking out the window.  
Great. Valentines day and Cartman crashes his car in the middle of nowhere.  
If Cartman didnt have a fucking credit Card who knows what would happen.  
The mexican cab driver looked to Cartman through the review mirror,  
"I get tip?" He asked in a mexican accent.  
Cartman rolled his eyes "Take me to South park and we'll see"  
The driver blinked, ".. I get tip?" he asked again.  
"ugh" Cartman glared out the window.  
He fucking hated immigrants, They need to learn fucking english if they are brave enough to come into this  
fucking country.  
"You like Veolintines day, no?" The driver asked.  
Kenny glowered and smirked a perverted grin, "Very much" he answered deviously.  
The driver nodded.  
Kenny knows the chicks are more likely to "fall in love" on valetines day.. he's good at acting.  
The sooner they believe it, the sooner you'll get them in bed.

"Aya, Fat boy.." The cab driver looked to Cartman.  
Cartman spun his head around to him angerly, "I'm not fucking fat I'm big boned!"  
The driver looked to the road quick then back to the review mirror, "Kay?" he asked not understanding.  
Cartman flexed his tightened fists, "Whatever, just drive" he said looking back out the window.  
The driver cocked his head, "You like veolinetines day?"  
Cartman glanced at him, then looked back out the window, "No"  
"No?"  
"Valentine's day fucking sucks."  
the dirver looked to the road then back into the review mirror. "Kay?"  
Cartman sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. For the first time he acctually wanted to go home.

* * *

Stan grinned as he was holding Wendy in his arm exciting the school and the loud music,  
Wendy continued laughing at the joke Josh told a few minneutes ago.  
A smile plastered accross Stan's face, he loved seeing her so happy.  
And not in wires, or with a feeding tube.. she actually ate a few cookies.  
Wendy couldnt know how proud he was of her.  
"Told you you'd have fun" Stan said jokeingly.  
Wendy finnaly cought up with her giggles and looked to him while they still walked to the limo.  
"Yeah, I guess your right" she aggred.  
Stan refuured to Wendy saying earlier before it began this dance was probably going to suck.. but it didnt.  
"That was funner then the last one" she grinned.  
"Yeah, concidering Cartman getting drunk puking on stage, and me getting beat up then yeah this was better then the other  
one."  
Wendy stared at him, clearly not getting it was a joke.  
"I'm sorry Stan" she said.  
Stan raised his eyesbrows then laughed waving it off, "No, No it happened awhile ago plus you didnt do anything"  
Wendy looked to the ground and nodded. That reminded her..  
"So how's Kyle doing?"  
Stan looked from the ground back to her, "Bad"  
Wendy nodded sympathetically. "How was he takeing today? I mean I know today was the first day they.."  
Stan put a hand up with closed eyes not wanting her to go on, then put it down.  
"I know."  
Wendy stared at him for more info and Stan continued, "This morning I went to see him and he was locked in his room  
crying. Ike almost didnt even let me in. Stan.. Stan thats so sad.  
Stan shruggs, "Breakups happen"  
Wendy nodded then looked back up to him, "Hope that doesnt happen to us."  
Stan smiled "It wont" Wendy smiled back.  
"I'm really proud of you" Stan said putting his arms around her, "You kept your promise."  
Wendy smiled and put her hands to the back of Stan's neck and leaned him in closer.  
"And I'll never break it again" She said, pressing her lips against his.

* * *

Cartman sighed with relief as he saw his house a few yards away, as the cab driver continued going  
on about how he came to america to pay off some depts for his 'familia' in mexico.  
Partly Cartman couldnt understand nor did he fucking care too.  
Atleast it stopped raining, Now it was just fucking cold. He realized it when Kenny decided it would be a good idea to whistle  
At some girls in short skirts and cold air flew in. Cartman made sure to drop him off first.

He couldnt wait to get out of the fucking car, and not listen to The cab driver yab anymore.  
Although he had to addmitt, he'd rather hear his 5 more boreing as hell and hard to understand stories then listening to  
Rick and his mom all night long.  
The cab driver pulled into Cartman's parkinglot and stopped.  
Cartman yanked out the credit card from his brown leather jacket and flipped it to him.  
Ricardo scanned the credit Card through a tiny machine in the car and it beeped with purchase.  
Ricardo put the credit card back by the scanner and glanced at Cartman, "I get tip?" he asked.  
Cartman frowned "Gimme that" he yanked the card away from ricardo's hand.  
"No, No tip, comprende?" he got out of the car "No tip"  
He slammed the door and started walking towards his house, fuck it was could out here.  
Colder then usual. Guess Cartman should expect it sense it just rained a while ago.  
Cartman he heard the cab driver drive off as he walked closer to his house.  
'Hah. like im giving a tip to a poor as hell mexican who doesnt know when to shut the fuck up'  
Cartman stepped up his steps onto his deck, he prepared himself to hear yelling in screaming.  
He yanked open the door and was shocked. No screaming or yelling. Just darkness.  
Cartman walked inside slamming his bag to the ground and walking into the kitchen looking at the fridge.  
Usually if His mom went somewhere she'd leave a note. He looked. No note.  
He huffed and turned heading up to his bedroom.  
Who cares where they went? as long as they were fucking gone.  
Cartman turned on his stero and guitar strings blared through his speakers.  
Cartman walced around his room and fell to his bed shutting his eyes, _'long fucking day..'  
_" The band slowly came to an end with the amp blarring through the speaker for a killer ending,

_'And Welcome back to 93 X, That was Avenged sevenfold's new song Scream, can buy their new album  
Critacal Aclaim at nearby targets and walmarts and also, for traffic here in colorado be sure to watch out for highway  
35 E and 34 W. Now for a commerical free your listening to 93X" _The announcer ended.  
A familiar drum sound began and Cartman's ears perked up and he sat up straight he knew this song.  
He quickly got to his stero and turned it off. He breathed out. He couldnt fucking listen to that song.  
It was.. His and Kyle's song.  
Kyle.

Cartman glared and went for a bottle of Vodka under his bed,  
He fucking cursed the station for reminding him.  
He flipped open the bottle and let gallons fall into his throat.  
He drunk so much of this shit, he could drink it plain without after tastes.  
Cartman swung the bottle back out from his mouth and felt the burning sensation in his stomach  
and the familiar taste like perminent marker at the end of your throat.  
He slowly sat down.  
He wanted this night to go as fast as fucking possible.  
Valentines day.  
Fuck, they just had to get together on a holiday.. where they'll always remember.  
didnt they?  
Cartman toke another swig.  
He wished Kyle was here with him now.. He probably hates him for breaking up with him.  
Cartman didnt want to do it, he didnt want Kyle to leave his life, he wanted him here now,  
He wanted to kiss him and cry to him, telling him how sorry he was and he should have never had that  
first sip beacuse now it has ruined his entire fucking life.

* * *

Kyle felt almost sick.  
He was sick of Crying. He was sick of hurting and missing, he was sick of this heart acheing feeling he gets in the pit of his stomach  
whenever someone says his exboyfriends name. He's sick of missing, regreating and feeling like there's no point in life anymore.  
Cartman was his whole life, what was he without him?  
_'I used to have a proud name of "Cartman's Gay boyfriend" and now I'm just.. Kyle. A homosexual.  
A homosexual that is still crying and deppressed over my ex boyfriend dumping me. Great'_ Kyle thought to himself.

Kyle sniffled and wiped snot from his nose onto sleave.  
He was sick of feeling this way and crying but but he couldnt help it.  
His tears came out unstopable, and no matter how he tried it was impossible not to think about him.  
Kyle sighed, and looked back down to the ground putting his head in his arms.  
He wished Stan was there. Atleast he'd help him feel better a little bit, not much but a little.  
But what he Really wished was that Cartman was there.  
By his side, wipping away his tears and probably say 'shut the fuck up jew, everythings going to be fine, your such a crybaby."  
Reffureing to Cartman.  
But Kyle wished he was there.. Kyle got up from the ground and walked to his bed laying down, it's getting pretty late  
so he thought about trying to get some sleep.. atleast the day would go by faster.  
_'I wonder what Cartman's doing right now..'_ Kyle shoke his head angry at himself for thinking it.  
The sad thing is he thinks he probably wouldnt want to know.. Cartman's an alcoholic, plain and simple.  
Abbusive stepdad, true. you know the old saying couples say,  
"I just want you to be happy?"  
The only thing worse then letting the love of Kyle's whole fucking life just walk out is knowing,  
He's not going to be Ok. And he's probably never going to be happy due to the road he's takeing.  
Kyle tossed then turned in his bed trying to erase these thoughts and get some sleep but they just kept comming.  
_'Atleast Cartman has Kenny.. And Kenny wants him to get better.. GOD DAMN IT STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!'_  
Kyle put his pillow over his head.  
Cartman's face still appeared.. his heart still hurt. He was litteraly sick.  
Kyle yanked the pillow off his bed.  
One thing he knew.. He loved him.  
Kyle sat up, "..Forever" he whispered to himself.  
Kyle sat up straighter, _'Am I really going to just let him ruin his life?' _Kyle got off his bed and to his door to open it.  
_'Wait? what Am I doing?' _he asked himself. A moment later he yanked it open and headed down the stairs,  
_'I cant do this anymore.'_

Kyle put on his old green hat, shoes and reached for the front door,  
"Kyle? what are you doing?"  
Kyle turned and saw his mom in her pink robe and coffee in her hand,  
"Uh.. going to Stan's" he lied. Knowing If he said Cartman she wouldnt let him go.  
"At nine thirty at night?"  
"Uh.. Yeah. He um.." Kyle scratched his head searching for words, "He wanted me to.. sleep over"  
Shelia raised her eyebrow, "Well, You know there was a dance tonight right? I mean he went with We-"  
"Oh, yes of course, I heard about that. Why didnt you go Kyle?"  
Kyle tapped his foot wanting to be out the door, "I um, I dont know, but I gotta go, he wants me over soon before  
the um.. The movie starts and he cant pause his Tv."  
Kyle opened the door, "Bye!" he ran out and slammed it behind him.  
He started pacing down the sidewalk and let out a breath of relief. _'Thank god.'_  
He knew he was a bad liar.  
As Kyle walked he tugged his green hat closer, He hasent worn it in forever.  
He figgured he should sense when it stopped raining it the wind blew harder on his window.  
He was right, it was way too fucking cold out here. Colder then usual.  
Kyle tugged his hat tighter with his orange coat, he was halfway down the block and he was already shivering,  
Chattering his teeth together from the coldness. He could see his breath breath out.  
Kyle looked up and the gray clouds moved closer, For nine thirty it looked pretty bright outside.  
The wind kept blowing and blowing into Kyle's hair, so much it acctually hurt, But Kyle forced himself  
to go on. Freezing and shivering Kyle was almost there.. Suddenly he tripped on something and fell to the ground.  
Landed on his knee's, His arms went up, raising his chest from the ground and felt his gloves grasp the cold snow.  
His face felt colder, almost numb. He still haddent got up, He felt emotionaly drained.  
_'What am I doing?'_ he thought. _'This wont do anything. He's gone Kyle, You have to fucking face it'_ his head fought.  
Kyle clenched his eyes shut and felt tears filling them,  
_'I.. cant go on without him, Its too fucking hard.'_ he reminded himself getting up from the ground.  
He wiped away his teary eyes with his gloves which made it worse sense his gloves went into the snow, and  
his face stung with frostbite. Kyle sniffled and forged himself to keep going, step by step.  
When he finnaly got to Cartman's he felt as if it was the longest walk he has ever token.  
And It's only a 4-5 minneute walk to Cartman's.  
Kyle wipped his eye one more time and walked into Cartman's yard.. this felt so strange, being at his house?!  
Suddenly he started regreating this, concidering if he should just run back home, and if he did it fast enough, Cartman wouldnt  
even catch him here. But he breathed and shoke his head, He had to do this, Maybe he will regreat this but he is not going  
to feel the way he did at home. Kyle kept walking and lurked up next to a tree amoung Cartman's house.  
Kyle looked in his yard hidding behind the tree having more second thoughts, then he noticed Cartman's car was gone.  
_'That's weird..'_ he thought.  
_'He must not be here'_ he figgured.  
Kyle looked up to Cartman's window which was dark, but lately his room has always been.  
Another thing he had noticed was that Rick's car was gone also, and there's no yelling sounds in the distance like their usually was.  
Kyle felt the cold breeze onto his back, and looked up to Cartman's window again, His eyes glistened.  
He turned around and sat behind the tree.  
He couldnt believe he was about to cry right infront of his fucking Ex-boyfriend's house.  
Kyle remembered.. 2 years ago's Valentine's day, was the day they got together.  
In that very room behind him, Cartman laid him ontop of his bed, and began kissing him mercurously.  
They had a heated session of makeing out for the first time that valentine's day.  
He kept getting flashbacks of it.

Of when Kyle was in Cartman's bed and as He was giving Cartman a handjob and Cartman began moaning to it,  
he leaned closer with closed eyes and felt his hott breath whisper,  
"I never hated you"  
At this very day.. and last Valentines day, him and Cartman watched movies all night at his aunts house.  
His aunt was gone.. But it was one of the best nights ever.  
Now this valentines day he was heartbroken, sitting right infront of His Ex-boyfriends house sobbing behind a tree.  
'If someone saw me, they might think I'm a stalker' Kyle thought to himself.  
_'I never knew what It was like to be alone' _he thought.  
The past two years of valentines, Cartman was his.  
and Now.. he's alone.

Kyle finnaly was sick of being stung by the wind against his skin and got up from the snow and looked to Cartman's house.  
He probably wasent home.. but he didnt come here for nothing.  
Kyle toke a breath and started walking towards his house.  
Every second he got closer his heart beated faster, he could litteraly feel it pounding.  
"It's ok.." Kyle said to himself, trying to calm down as he nervously got to Cartman's front deck.  
He slowly went up the stairs and quickly put his hand to the knob fearing he might change his mind and yanked on it,  
He expected it to be locked but it flew right open.  
Kyle stod still as the door remained open and inside Cartman's dark living room shadderd with light from outside.  
Kyle slowly walked inside and shut the door behind him, the room became dark again.  
Kyle was almost shivering with fear getting parinoid,  
_'What if they catch me?! What if noones here?! What if Cartman's here, What will he say?! What if he see's me?!'_  
A load of thoughts rushed to his head as his eyes scanned the familiar house.  
He thought he would never be in here again.  
He looked to the side and saw the kitchen, Dark and hollow.  
Kyle kept walking and turned to the stairs, he knew to the right was Cartman's room.  
The house was dead silent. Kyle probably figgured Noone was even here, but he still felt nervous as fuck.  
He toke a deep breath and slowly and quietly moved one foot at a time up the steps.  
Up, Up, Up, Up.. Up, up, up, up..

Kyle stopped and stared at Cartman's door.  
If he was nervous before, he was fucking terrified now.  
But he forced himself, he didnt work all this courage up for nothing.  
He slowly walked to Cartman's door filled with hitler images and Stay out of room warning sign.  
Kyle slowly opened it and the door fell open, It was quiet and dark like the rest of the house.  
Kyle sighed with relief, must not be home.  
Kyle looked to the right of his room and his heart dropped.. guess he was wrong.  
Cartman was there sitting against his wall with bottle's all around him, empty one's and one in his hand.  
Kyle's eyes went wide with fear as Cartman stared at him.  
Something caught Kyle's eye and he looked to the left and saw a needle and a bag on his desk.  
He didnt know what it was.. but it was obvious it was a drug.  
Kyle looked back to Cartman, He looked out of it, not completely but to the point where he couldnt move.  
Neither said a word, just stared at eachother, Then Cartman finnaly spoke, "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
Kyle jumped a little at the sudden responce breaking the silence then stod up straight,  
"Just beacuse we broke up, doesnt mean I'm not worried about you" he said.  
Kyle prepared himself for Cartman to tell him to get out or anything he would throw at him.  
But instead Cartman just looked down not saying a word and put the bottle to his side, not looking up  
from the ground. Kyle stod there for about two minneutes in silence until he started walking towards him,  
he had to dodge the bottle's in the way, litteraly trying to make room.  
Cartman didnt look up when Kyle sat next to him.  
Kyle's heart was racing and Cartman's eyes were glued to the ground as if he wasent even there.  
Kyle's heart paced but a minneute later finnaly got enough courge to lift up his hand and place it on Cartman's  
shoulder. Cartman jumped startled, but then settled, not takeing his eyes off the ground.  
Another minneute later Kyle laid his head On Cartman's shoulder.  
He swore he saw Cartman glance at him when he did it, but wasent sure beacuse Cartman's eyes were immediatly back  
to the ground when he did it. They didnt move or say a word.  
Two minneutes of complete silence and neither of them moved.  
Kyle sighed, he couldnt take this anymore, he missed him so much. This wasent even Cartman.  
Kyle put his hand to Cartman's face forcing him to look at him, Cartman stiffened his neck refusing to go in the direction  
kyle was pulling him too but after constant attempts Cartman finnaly let him move his head head to his.  
They didnt say a word As Kyle's emorald eye's sank into Cartman's dark.  
thirteen seconds of just stareing then Kyle slowly leaned closer and lurred him into a kiss,  
Cartman at first was hesitant, but then slowly kissed back.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**  
YES! FINNALY DONE! THANK GOD!  
I am sooo sorry, I havent updated in almost a week!  
But its summer and ive been buzy, but im always constantly thinking of new  
ideas for my stories and force myself to write even if I dont want too,  
beacuse I know ill regreat not writting it later.

This toke me 3 seperate days to write concidering I had to keep saving it  
then continueing beacuse ive been busy..  
But anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
YAY! love my ending to that one XD  
oh and btw, The scene Kyle was crying was inspired by  
What hurts the most by rascal flatts,  
and when Kyle was walking, and the idea was from  
Valentines day by Linkin park.  
Oh, and you can tell I love the song forever by papa roach, thats why I made  
it 'Their' song. ... sorry, im a music freak.  
Please REVIEW! I'll Update soon!!


	37. Chapter 37 giving it up

Cartman slowly awakened with eyes half open.  
He had the hugest headache.. but he was pretty used to them by now.  
He looked down and saw Kyle sleeping in his arms, he couldnt help but smile.  
He missed this.. Cartman twirled Kyle's red hair around his finger, remebering his smell, his touch.  
The saying was true, Never know how much you love someone until their gone.  
Cartman sighed, addmirring Kyle's delicate feutres as he laid in his arms asleep.  
Cartman knew he was genuenly drunk last night.. as normal as everyother night, usually he would forget what  
happened the next day, finding a little puke on the floor, wakeing up on the floor, several other things.  
But, He remembered last night.  
He remembered Kyle comming into his room and just stareing at him.. looking into the person he really is now.  
And Kyle walking and sitting beside him, giving him the best passinate kiss imaginable.  
He remembered looking into Kyle's eyes after that, holding onto those long lingering eyes he cant fucking let go of,  
and Kyle silently giving a small smile and laid on his chest and eventually fell asleep.  
Cartman tried breathing slow breaths, he didnt want anything to wake Kyle up.  
Cartman looked around his room, _'Where the fuck did Rick and mom go?' _he wondered.  
He shrugged and gently rested his head ontop of Kyles, He didnt care, all that mattered right now was him being with Kyle  
again. He wouldnt addmitt it, but it nearly killed him inside.  
Suddenly Cartman felt a small movement and opened his left eye seeing Kyle moving his shoulder's a little bit in his sleep.  
Cartman opened his other eye and watched as Kyle moved some more and slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Cartman  
looking down at him, It was a little creepy to him, but he missed seeing his face first thing in the morning, he didnt mind.  
"Hey" Kyle said softly, as he moved himself onto his back as he looked up at Cartman from his lap.  
"Uh.." Cartman jumped the moment he saw Kyle catching him stareing and looked around uncomfortably, "Hey"  
Kyle toke Cartman's hand, "How are you?" he asked smiling.  
Cartman jumped at the startleing of his touch but then relaxed and nodded, "Tired as fuck" he replied.  
Kyle laughed at the responce and turned over onto his side.  
Cartman narrowed his eyes, "why did you come here last night?" Cartman asked in a flat tone.  
Kyle looked at him with a touch of hurt in his eyes, "Um.. I uh.."  
"Kahl we broke up"  
Kyle suddenly frowned and sat up facing him, "Dont give me that bullshit, really?!  
I miss you, and I can tell you miss me, this is fucking retarded!"  
Cartman looked down, "Kahl, I dont want to do this, I just-"  
"Then DONT!" Kyle screamed at the top of his lungs.  
Cartman's head shot up and Kyle breathed in heavily trying to gain control of his anger.  
"Cartman.." Kyle said softly walking closer to him, "Neither of us want to break up"  
Kyle toke Cartman's hands, "So we dont fucking have too. why are you makeing this so fucking hard?"  
Cartman looked sideways thinking of the best way to answer that question.  
"Beacuse I.. I dont want to hurt you"  
"Then dont"  
"I dont know if-"  
"YES! you can! just.. stop your drinking and-"  
Cartman's eyes became dark with fury as fiercfully turned towards him, "ITS NOT THAT FUCKING EASY!" he yelled in his face,  
To the point Kyle's eyes were buldged out in supprise. It was silent for the next few seconds.  
Kyle let himself fall back against Cartman's wall, stareing down at the carpet.  
"So what.." he said quietly,  
"Your giving us up for drinking?" His voice cracked at the end, while his eyes were turning wattery but he refused to look up at Cartman.  
Cartman's jaw went open for something to say but nothing came out. He stared at the floor while he felt his heart drop.  
"Kahl.." Cartman began then toke a few steps closer trying to reach for his shoulder,  
"Kahl I -"  
Kyle pushed away his hand. "JUST DONT!"  
Cartman stared at Kyle who hung his head down, holding his arm and trying to hide the tears that were streaming down his face.  
Kyle toke a few seconds then sniffled and wiped his tears with his sleeve before looking back up to Cartman.  
Kyle hated when he saw him cry.. but right now he didnt care.  
Kyle looked up to him with this hopless almost despreate look in his eye, He reached down and picked up a full bottle of Varcardi Cartman  
had on his floor.  
"Your giving us up.. For this?" Kyle repeated holding the glass in his hand.  
Cartman never saw that look on Kyle before that loss of hope.. god he wanted to fucking kill himself for makeing him cry.  
Cartman stared down, he knew there was no good way to answer that question.. he wasent really giving him up for alcohol,  
If it could be his way he'd be with Kyle and never fucking touch a drink again, But It's impossible.  
Kyle didnt understand..

Cartman looked sideways as Kyle still stared at him with sad pleading eyes, Cartman found it best to avoid them.  
All the sudden Kyle's teary eyes blinked and he frowned becomming suddenly angry and threw the bottle against his wall and it collasped  
onto the ground.. the smell of alcohol sunk into the carpet and glass remained broken and Kyle started for the door.  
Cartman heard Kyle walking away behind him and tightened his fist, he usually didnt give up his pride this easily but he had no choice,  
he swung around "Kyle! I lov-"  
"I know" Kyle interupted.  
Cartman raised his eyebrows confused and Kyle turned around.  
"I used to too. But, I love the old Cartman"  
Cartman toke in a deep breath, not likeing how this was hearing, his chest still burned from the last comment.  
Kyle looked down to the ground then back up at him,  
"I wish he'd come back"

Cartman store at him as he watched Kyle open Cartman's door and slam it behind him.  
Cartman looked down, _'The old Cartman?'_ he thought..

* * *

Stan wrote down his next answers on his homework assignment,  
"Well thats good" he held the phone to his ear and continued writting.  
"I know! And she's even takeing cooking class now, and ate out with us! She never did that before"  
Bebe said on the phone.  
"Bebe.." Stan put down his pencil, "hm?"  
"Thanks for looking out for her for me"  
He heard Bebe laugh, "Yeah Stan, no problem. You know what?"  
"What?"  
"In a way.. I think this made us become closer.. I mean I know its about Wendy and everything but the way she would always talk  
about you.. it used to get kind of annoying.." Bebe paused.  
Stan raised his eyebrows not knowing what else to expect, thats a lot comming from Bebe Stevens.  
"- And Now I know why" she finished.  
Stan let out a nervous laugh, "hah, Um.." he put his hand behind his neck.  
"Yeah.." he sort of agreed. "Yeah, thanks" he said in an akward tone  
which Bebe was to oblivious to catch. "Mhm" she answered.  
'Beep'  
Bebe looked to her phone,  
"Crap" Bebe put the phone back to her ear, "My Aunt's calling. Talk to you later."  
"Yeah.. later" Stan said slowly and hung up the phone he sighed out, relieved something got him off the phone with Bebe.  
Stan picked his pencil back up and started writting his new answers,  
'RIING, RIIIING!'  
Stan rolled his eyes and picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
"Oh, Hello Stanly, It's Kyle's mother, could you send him over here early, he forgot to do his chores before heading to a sleepover"  
Stan raised his eyebrow, "Sleepover?"  
"Yeah.. Kyle told me you were sleeping over there yesterday night, where is he? Can I talk to him?"  
Stan froze his his chair with his eyes widdened "uhh.."  
"Oh dont worry hun, it'll just be for a second"  
"uh.. Um. Ok.. uh, Hold on" Stan put the phone on his desk, then a few secounds later picked it back up.  
"Oh sorry, He's in the bathroom right now Mrs. Broflovski"  
"Oh thats fine. Tell my bubby I want him home early today, His father's working late again and I have to  
go to a dinner party tonight, tell him he needs to watch Ike."  
"Um.. Ok"  
"Ok, Well thank you very much."  
"Yep, No problem."

The second He heard Shelia hang up the phone he frowned and dialed in Kyle's cell number.  
"BRRRIIING"  
Stan tapped his fingers on his desk.  
"BRRRIIIIING"  
Stan continued tapping looking up annoyed.  
"BRRRIIINNG"  
Stan sighed "Come on Kyle pick up" he plead.  
"Click, Hi, this is Kyle I'm not-" Stan hung up.

He dialed Kyle's number again still no answer.  
"Damn it" he sneered hanging up the phone.  
Stan rolled his eyes and wondered.. Where would Kyle be?

One thought popped in his mind.  
Cartman's.

'Sense their break up he's been obbsessing over him..  
He must be at that fat fuck's house.'  
Stan picked up his phone and went through his phone book.  
Aunt marcy  
Annie  
Ally Bizer (Co worker)  
Albert cunning (Randy's boss)  
Ben walder  
Butters stotch  
Bonnie  
Becky (mom's friend)  
Casey Milerd  
Carlin Mathews,  
Debbie vulmer..

Stan pressed back to the C's.  
'Only two C's?'  
Casey milerd and Carlin mathews.  
Stan didnt know them.. most of the people in the phone book his parents knew.  
'Cartman's name should be in here..'  
Stan dialed up and down, up and down, then it hit him.  
He deleted Cartman's number a long time ago. He hated it.  
Stan frowned, "Damn it" he muttered and jumped out of his seat walking to the door.  
"Mom! I'm going to Kennys!" he yelled going out the door.

* * *

Kenny rolled his eyes at his little brother  
"No Kevin thats not how you do it" he glared down at him.  
"Yeah it will! Watch" Kevin toke out his remote control and aimed it to the cat a few feet away with a firework  
stick up his ass. Kenny snached the remote from kevin's hand before he pressed the botton, and walked towards the cat.  
"Kenny?! Kenny, No give that back!" Kevin ran after him and tried to jump and get the remote from his brother who held it up  
high walking to the cat. "Kenny! Give iiiiiit!" Kevin wined.  
Kenny sighed annoyed and kneeled down to the cat, "No I mean it wont work beacuse you dont have it in all the way.  
If you press explode with it half way in you'll fucking set something on fire dumbass" Kenny explained and grabbed hold of the stick  
pushing it further into the cat's ass.  
"REEEAWR!" The cat screeched trying to get out of Kenny's hold.  
"Oooooh" Kevin nodded his head.

"Kenny! Kenny" Kenny turned his head to see who's voice was calling him then saw Stan running down the street  
to his house. He raised his eyebrow and walked towards him.  
Stan got to him and Kenny smiled as he put his hands into his pockets of his orage sweatshirt, "Hey"  
"Hey Kenny, Um have you seen Kyle anywhere?"  
Kenny raised his eyebrow, "No.. Why?"  
Stan rolled his eyes nodding his head and looked to him, "His mom called, Kyle told her last night he was sleeping over at my house."  
"So... where is he?"  
Stan frowned "I dont know, If I knew why would I be asking you?"  
Kenny shrugged, looking around then back to him.  
"Maybe.. Maybe he's at Cartmans.."  
Stan looked to him, "yeah That's what I was thinking." "Did you call him?"  
"No, I dont have his number."  
Kenny crinkled his nose, "Why?"  
Stan shrugged and put his hands in his pockets "Dude we hate eachother"  
Kenny stared a few more seconds then nodded.  
"You have his number right?"  
"Yeah, come here" Kenny turned around and started walking for his house, Stan followed then a few yards beside him a sudden 'BANG'  
Went off and exploded in flames, Stan jumped and turned fiercly and eyes went wide with mouth hung open, looking at the fire that filled with smoke.  
"JESUS CHRIST!" He yelled.  
Kenny glanced at the scene where the cat was burnt and Kevin was dropped to the ground a few feet away. He was unamuzed.  
"Oh My god, They killed Kevin" he said in a bored tone.  
Stan looked to him with his mouth still hung open, he stared at him shocked.  
Kenny shrugged, "Dont worry, He'll come back" Kenny continued walking to his house.  
Stan was frozen a few more seconds looking from Kenny walking away to his burning brother.  
Then shoke his head and followed Kenny, Guess it's a MCcormick thing.

They got inside and into Kenny's room, "Let me use your cell" Kenny said digging through a few things under his bed.  
Stan drug inside his pocket takeing it out and handing it to him.  
Kenny toke the cellphone and held up a sheet of paper infront of him dialing the number.  
"You have Cartman's number written down?"  
Kenny shrugged "I have all your guys's number written down."  
Stan sat down on the edge of Kenny's ratty bed,  
"But dont get your hopes up, he barley ever answers his phone" Kenny said not looking back to him,  
and putting the phone to his ear as it rung.

"RIIIIING"  
"RIIIIING"  
"RIIIIING"  
Kenny sighed about to hang up then he heard a click.  
"Hello?" a deep scratchy voice answered.  
"Cartman?"  
"Yeah.."  
Kenny raised his eyebrow, "Is this really Cartman?"  
"Psht, who the fuck else would it be?! Its my fucking phone you poor pieca-" Cartman began to cough a few times before he finished his sentance.  
_'Yep. It's Cartman.' _Kenny waited patiently as He heard Cartman put the phone down and continue coughing for a few more seconds then pick the phone  
back up, "What the hell do you want?"  
"Uh.. Have you seen Kyle around"  
A pause went on the line a few seconds, "Yeah" he finnaly said.  
"Yeah?!" Kenny's eyes went wide, Stan's did as well as he got up from the bed and walked to Kenny,  
"What'd he say?" he whispered, Kenny put a finger up to him, trying to listen to what Cartman was saying.  
"Yeah he stopped by here, But um.. if its that Marsh hippy wants to know, tell him he's not here anymore."  
"He's not?"  
"no he left."  
"Well.." Kenny wanted more info, "What did he want?"  
Another pause went on then he heard Cartman sigh.  
"He wanted to.. I dont know, just.. get back together and shit"  
"And what did you say?!" Kenny asked, holding off Stan who kept constantly asking in whispers what Cartman was saying.  
"I.. I said we couldnt, you know."  
Kenny frowned, "The fuck you do that for?!"  
"Dude, I cant fucking be with him, What if I hit him again!?"  
Kenny put his hand to his face as Stan was nagging onto his shoulder trying to listen in.  
"Just.. Cartman, you can beat this"  
"No I cant"  
"Yes you can! Dude which is more fucking important, drinking or Kyle?!" Kenny asked frowning and pacing around the room  
trying to dodge Stan as he followed him trying to hear through the phone.  
A pause went on..  
"Kahl" he answered.  
Kenny stopped walking, "Then do it. Dude you cant let this thing ruin your fucking life, come on, I'll help you,  
Kyle will help you and.. Dont you want to fucking be with him?!"  
Another pause, "Yeah"  
"Then what the hell?! Go appologize! Kiss his ass! Trust me dude, If you hate this addiction now, you'll hate it  
when it runs your life, Do it now while you can."  
Stan got his hear close on the other side of the phone despreate to hear Cartman's responce to that.  
Then all the sudden the beeping sound went off in Kenny's ear, "Hello?"  
Kenny frowned, "Hello?"  
Kenny hung up. "He hung up"

* * *

Kyle muttered under his breath.  
He spent the last four hours walking around town angerly and stoped at the lake crying.  
It's unbelieveable how much your heart can hurt depending on someone.  
Kyle put his head in his arms infront of the lake feeling the breeze going through his hair.  
'I tried so hard.. he doesnt want to be with me.  
He picks fucking alcohol more then me!  
I deserve better then this. well whatever, I hate him, im glad he doesnt want to get back together.  
I dont need him.'  
Two seconds later Kyle slowly ducked his head back into his arms, lying to himself made him cry harder  
knowing none of that was true.  
Kyle looked up sighing at the view and looked at his watch. '6:43 PM'  
"Fuck" he muttered.  
He got up to his feet and slowly started for the road. Might as well head home.  
His parents probably already knew he didnt sleep over at Stan's house and will bitch at him anyway, might as well get it over with.  
Kyle kicked each stick that went past him. He knew he didnt hate Cartman.. He NEEDED him.  
Couldnt he see that?! Kyle sniffled and wiped his nose to his sleeve as his face got colder from the spot of the winter breeze.  
_'I guess im not worth it'_ he mused.  
Kyle yanked his front door open and stepped inside slamming it behind him,  
"Kyle? Bubby is that you?!" he heard his mom upstairs, "ugh" he rolled his eyes takeing off his jacket.  
"Yeah!" he called back.  
A blink of an Eye sheila ran to the steps where Kyle could see her,  
"Oh Thank god Bubby I was starting to worry." She walked down from the steps.  
"I called your friend Stan this morning and you were buzy.. when I called later I got no answer!"  
Kyle cocked his head,_ 'Stan covered for me?'  
_"Ok Bubby, Me and your father have to leave for a dinner party tonight" she said getting her fur coat on.  
"Be sure to watch Ike and tuck him in at nine thirty"  
Kyle stared up at his mom in supprise, this was not was he was expecting when he came home.  
He acctually went over excuses in his head why he wasent at Stan's the whole way back to his house.  
"Uh, Yeah. Sure mom"  
Shelia smiled and pecked her son on the head "Thanks hun" she said and walked for the door.  
Gerold came down a few seconds later rushing downstairs in a brown suit, "Did your mother leave yet?"  
"Yeah she's outside."  
"Oh, Ok." Gerold rushed to the door, "Oh and Kyle, Keep Ike out of the cheerios, he's eaten two whole boxes of those today"  
"Ok"  
Gerold nodded and slammed the door.  
Not long after Kyle heard the car backing up from their driveway and driving off.  
Kyle sighed once the rooming of the engine dissapired.  
He looked around his house, Alone again.  
Kyle started for upstairs to check on his brother, he opened his door and saw Ike watching the exersist"  
Kyle frowned and walked inside standing infront of the telivision, "Ike, Mom told you not to watch this"  
Ike raised his eyebrow, "Yeah, but mom's not here" he spat back.  
"So? I'm not letting you watch it, It'll give you nightmare's" Kyle said pressing open on the DVD player.  
Ike stod up "Put that back!"  
"No!"  
"Ok fine.." Ike crossed his arms, "If you dont let me watch it, I'll tell mom and dad about those two gay  
porno's you have under your bed in the brown box of two guys butt fucking eachother."  
Kyle's eyes went wide and he froze.  
"You.... You saw that?" He studdered.  
Ike gave a smartass smile, still crossing his arms confidently, he already knew he won.  
Kyle looked up frowning and sighed, "Fine!" he shoved the dvd into his little brother's chest.  
Ike grinned and held the movie with pride.  
As Kyle walked for the door he turned around, "And NOONE finds out about those videos, you hear me?"  
"Loud and clear big bro" Ike mocked and put his hand to his head and saluted him.  
"ugh" Kyle rolled his eyes and slamed the door behind him.  
_'Fucking nosy smartass little brothers.'_

Kyle slugged himself down the steps and onto his couch.  
He put his head in his hand.. all the sudden the thoughts of Cartman came rushing back to him.  
"Fuck" Kyle muttered switching on TV trying to distract himself, he hated when that happens.  
Lifetime, A man and a women kissed passionatly. Kyle groaned and switched,  
Comedy central, "Want to see what your crush thinks of you? Dial 5-5-5.." the commercial went on with a young girl and guy  
and the guy slowly put his handf up her leg. Kyle frowned and switched.  
Jerry springer show. "Hahaha" laughter of the audence went on.  
"So.. Your telling me, your gay lover steven had sex behind your back with another male member" Jerry went on.  
"Yes!" a guy in about his tweentys in glasses and wet cut back hair answered.  
Kyle clutched onto his remote and pressed off.  
Nothing on the fucking Tv without being reminded.  
He decided he should just go to sleep.. get this night fucking over with.  
Kyle let himself fall ontop of his bed face down and he groaned.  
Why did it still feel like he wanted to start crying. Kyle turned on his bed, then a thought came to his mind, he picked up the phone  
and dialed Stan's number.  
"RIIIING"  
"RIII- DUDE! I've been trying to get a hold of you!" he answered.  
Kyle held the phone closer to his ear laying down again, "Sorry, I didnt have my phone."  
"It's ok.."  
Kyle sighed, "Thanks for covering for me"  
He could tell Stan was smiling at that, "No prob.. Hey why'd you sleep over at Cartman's?"  
Kyle sat up from the bed, "Wha.. Where'd you hear that?!"  
"Kenny called him earlier.. we figgured thats where you were."  
Kyle laid back down, "So, What did he say?" he asked trying to sound casual and not despreate to know.  
"I dont know.. He said you wanted to keep dateing him and he said no and you stormed off.  
Kenny was going at him about that"  
"Oh" Kyle answered simply,  
"Yeah its like-"

"DING DONG," Kyle heard the doorbell, Kyle put the phone to his shoulder, "Ike, Get it!" he yelled  
and put the phone back to his ear continueing to talk to stan.  
"DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG"  
Kyle frowned, "Ike! Get the fucking door!"  
"Ding dong!"  
"Ike!" Kyle yelled at the top of his lungs,  
"You get the fucking door!" He heard his brother yell from the other room.  
"DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG-"  
"Ughhh" Kyle frowned angerly, and put the phone back to his ear, "Let me call you back, Ike wont answer the door and  
the person's going phycho."  
"Ok" Stan answered.  
Kyle hung up and shot up from his bed frowning, going for his door.  
He wondered why the constant ringing stopped then as he put his hand on the knob his door swung open and he felt hands  
on his arms and lips to his backing him up, at first Kyle was shocked trying to back up, then realized it was.. Cartman

Cartman held him closer with his eyes closed desperatly lurring him to his chest, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He said as he kissed him.  
Kyle's heart fluddered as he held back.  
"I wont drink anymore I promise" he said forcing Kyle closer and walking forword heading towards the bed.  
"C.. Cartman?" Kyle said between kisses, hopeing this wasent just a dream, he would fucking kill if this was a dream.  
Cartman finnaly sepperated his lips, "I'm missed you so much" he breathed out heavily, unbuttoning Kyle's shirt quickly,  
and pressing his heavy weight Against Kyles slamming Cartman ontop of him.  
Cartman kissed hard roughfly moving his tounge around every inch of Kyle's mouth, he missed this so fucking much.  
Kyle figgured if this was a dream he never wanted to wake up, he put his hands around Cartman's back, as Cartman toke of of his hands  
on the back of Kyle's neck pulling his face closer into his as they kissed.  
They both breathed fast but didnt sepperate, Cartman's other hand went down Kyle's chest and over his pant's he rubbed where Kyle's cock was  
beeneth the clotheing and Kyle jumped in plesure, forgetting what this had felt like, Cartman kept roughly kissing him and unbottoned his pants button and unzipped  
Kyle's zipper. Kyle could feel his climaz comming in as He felt Cartman's hand waunder through the inside of his pants to his boxers and playfully tease his cock rubbing it  
up and down, up and down, faster and faster and faster as they kept kissing harder and faster at the same pace.  
Kyle could Feel Cartman's cock slidding up getting hard against his ass as he kissed and rubbed him.  
Kyle closed his eyes as Cartman put two fingers inside his boxers, then his whole hand and grabbed hold of his cock and squeezed it firmly,  
Kyle arched his back letting out a wimpering sound at the pain.. it kind of hurt how hard Cartman was clutching onto it,  
Then Cartman released his firm grip and massaged it with all his fingers  
Kyle couldnt keep it in any longer "Ahhh.." Kyle moaned,  
"It's ok" Cartman said with a gasping breath, eyes still shut, Cartman was sweating already which made Kyle even more turned on.  
Cartman finnaly relased his mouth from Kyle's and tounge kissed Kyle's check, down, down, and to his neck sucking it hard  
"Oh my.. Cart.. Ahh" Kyle contined as exreame pleasure spread through his whole body.  
Cartman's massaging became faster and harder and kissed his neck, almost bitting it,  
He heard Kyle moaning as Cartman jerked Kyle up and down and his cock became harder.  
Cartman lifted his head up from Kyle's neck.  
He looked at Kyle whos eyes were clenched shut, needing and pleeding to have an orgasm.  
Cartman's fingers dug into his cock as he massaged, "You like that dont you?" Cartman's warm breath whispered in his ear.  
"Uh.. Ah.." Kyle couldnt speak as he moved with Cartman's pace.  
"Yes, you dirty jew" Cartman smiled deviously, "Show me how much you missed me" he whispered in an authorative voice.  
Kyle couldnt fucking take it, he was at the edge, he was going to cum, he could feel it,  
"Cart.. Cartma-" Kyle tried to warn him,  
"Go on Kahl, Cum for me. Like you've never fucking cumed before" Cartman's massaging became harder and faster  
and Kyle breathed out and moaned as his cock expoloded with white cum that covered Cartman's hand.  
Cartman laughed and slowly came to a stop on massaging, "I knew you had it in you" he smiled and finnaly stopped.  
Kyle finnaly opened his eyes seeing Cartman laying ontop of him with a satisfied grin on his face that he made him cum so fast.  
"Cartman.." Kyle began.  
"Shhh..." Cartman got his hand out of Kyle's pants and put a finger to his lips.  
The white cum on that finger smeared to Kyle's face as he held it there.  
"I'm not drinking anymore" Cartman said as he used his clean hand to go through Kyle's red hair.  
"You mean it?"  
Cartman made a small answer and leaned down kissing him for his answer.  
"On Hitler's life" he kissed him again.  
"Hitler's dead" Kyle said before Cartman came down kissing him again.  
"On Stan's life" He answered kissing him again.  
"Cartman.." Cartman interupted kissing him again,  
"Ok My life, I swear on my fucking life" he said leaning down to kiss him again.

Kyle smiled, "I've missed you" Cartman said, "So much" he added. kissing him.  
Kyle could feel all the butterflys in his stomach and all the saddness vanished.  
He knew this Cartman.. The old Cartman.  
Kyle lurred Cartman closer (if it was at all possible) and frenched him back enjoying  
the familar taste he had longed for so long.  
_'Maybe things finnaly can go back to the way they used to be..'_

* * *

**Author's Note**  
Awsome! I didnt think id finish it today.. cool.  
Hope you liked it!  
Alot more supprises..  
REVIEW PLEASE! serriously, It helps.  
and I am so greatful for every one of them :)  
I'll Update soon!


	38. Chapter 38 Cure the pain

When Kyle opened his eyes and saw Cartman right next to him with his arm around him fast asleep,  
He smiled and slowly shut his eyes.  
It felt so amazing to be with Cartman again, He couldnt even believe how bad it hurt to be without him.  
Kyle snuggled himself closer to Cartman's chest to which Cartman just let out a loud snore, shuffled a little bit then settled  
still sleeping, Kyle grinned at this. Cartman looked so peacful when he was sleeping, so at ease.. he sighed allowing himself to  
daze off back to sleep. A few minneutes later Kyle heard his phone vibrate on the desk beside him, he slowly opened his eyes and saw his phone lighting  
up and vibrateing, He looked at Cartman who was still fast asleep. Kyle groaned, he concidered iggnoreing the call but he didnt want a chance of the  
vibration wakeing Cartman up. He slowly reached his arm over trying to grab the cellphone, Cartman groaned in his sleep beside him and toke his arm away from him  
turning to the other side sighing and still asleep. Kyle quickly grabbed the phone and looked, 'Stan calling' it said, Kyle pressed answer,  
"Hello?" he whispered.  
"Hey Kyle"  
"Hey.." Kyle whispered sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "What's up?"  
"Nothing really, hey you never finished your story last night"  
"Huh?"  
"The story, you were telling me last night why you slept over at Cartman's then some weirdo kept ringing the doorbell."  
"Oh.. Oh yeah that."  
"So.. what happened?"  
"Um, You know, none of that matters now"  
"Uh.. Why?"  
"Beacuse.. Things changed."  
Stan waited a moment before responding, "What changed? I thought Cartman didnt want to be with you"  
Kyle frowned at the comment, _'Some best friend'  
_As if Stan read his mind he quickly added, "I mean, didnt want to hurt you and um, stuff"  
"Yeah well.. I guess he reconcidered."  
Stan toke a few more moments. "How, Reconcidered?" He asked in a vauge tone.  
"Well.. We got back together."  
five seconds later, "YOU WHAT?!" Stan answered so loud Kyle pulled the phone away from his ear.  
Kyle quickly looked to Cartman Who tossed onto his back but still asleep, "SHH! You'll wake him up!" Kyle whispered almost panicking.  
"Wake him up?! Kyle?! He's sleeping over there!?"  
Kyle got up from his bed quietly and quickly opened his door and headed down the steps,  
"Um, Yeah. He did" Kyle said pouring a glass of water,  
"Kyle?! What the hell?!"  
Kyle frowned and slammed the glass down, "What? And why are you so fucking angry?!"  
"Kyle.." Stan began. Stan used that tone that let Kyle know he was pinching the bridge of his nose.. what he did when he was frustrated.  
"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Stan asked in a calmer tone.  
"Why wouldnt it be? and I thought you'd be fucking happy for me, What's your problem?!"  
He heard Stan give a loud sigh "I just.. Dont think thats the smartest thing to do"  
Kyle tightened his fists, what right did he have?! He wasent his fucking mom!  
"Yeah well I dont give two fucks about what you think! Jesus, I know you hate him Stan but why cant you be fucking happy for me?!"  
"He's an alcoholic!"  
"He's changed!"  
"You cant cure an addiction over night Kyle"  
Kyle turned around, "Whatever dude. If you cant you just be a good friend and be glad for me, then fuck you"  
Kyle hung up and slammed the phone down on his kitchen counter.

Stan heard the dial tone ring in his ear then slowly toke the phone away and hung up.  
"They got back together?" Kenny asked beside him.  
Stan nodded his head slowly and Kenny nodded his head and flicced his lighter.  
"Dude, He's just going to mess up like last time, and hurt Kyle even worse" Stan said as Kenny lit his ciggerate.  
Kenny shrugged and exhaled puting a hand on Stan's shoulder, "He's gotta learn somehow"  
Stan nodded his head, "I dont fucking get it. Cartman fucking hit him and Kyle's still going back to him."  
Kenny nodded his head takeing another drag,  
Stan looked to Kenny, "How long do you think he'll last?"  
Kenny exhaled, "Let's put it this way, he's worse then my fucking parents"  
"Meaning.."  
"Meaning, Not long. I'd be supprised if he got through tonight without a drop of alcohol"  
Stan sighed and put his hand to his forhead, "Kenny, this is so fucked up"  
Kenny nodded takeing another drag.

* * *

Kyle calmed himself down downstairs in the kitchen by pacing and ranting.  
'Why cant Stan just be fucking happy? If he were a real friend he would.  
Cartman is the best thing in my life! Cant Stan fucking see that?!'

Kyle sighed and stopped pacing, a few seconds later headed for the stairs.  
He decided not to let Stan get to him, Cartman was still here and he should atleast enjoy it.  
Kyle opened his bedroom door seeing that Cartman was still sleeping.  
Kyle slid inside and quietly closed the door behind him.  
Cartman was snoreing a little bit, as Kyle got to the bed, Cartman basically toke over the bed last night,  
AND hogged the covers. Not that Kyle minded much, Just having him there was comfey enough.  
Kyle lifted the blanket a little trying to squeeze in beside him which he found almost impossible, beacuse of Cartman's weight.  
Kyle even pushed him a little bit but Cartman didnt budge.  
Kyle finnaly gave up and just laid ontop of his leg and half his chest that toke up the bed, Kyle sighed and closed his eyes,  
One thing he learned, Cartman was a deep sleeper. Which was probably a good thing.  
Suddenly Cartman began to move and flipped over onto his other side facing Kyle, the movment almost made Kyle fall off but Cartman's hand  
grabbed him and snuggled him close into his arms as if he was a teddybear. He muffled something in his sleep a little bit then rubbed his head in the pillow.  
Kyle smirked smiling. This felt really good.. he finnaly felt completely comfortable. He closed his eyes with a grin, enoying the warmness of Cartman's obbese body  
holding onto him. Kyle sighed happily again ready to go into a deep sleep..  
Suddenly he heard the door cracking open, Kyle glanced but couldnt see the door, he didnt want to get up, risking the chance of Cartman flipping over again.  
He iggnored it and closed his eyes, then a flash of light appeared through his eyelids and his eyes shot open.  
Ike was standing there with a smirk on his face and a camara in one hand, Kyle frowned, "Ike, What the hell?! Get out of here!"  
Ike tapped the camara onto his hand twice then smiled, "Will do"  
A few seconds went by and Kyle then realized, Ike has a picture! He knew He'd probably blackmail him into showing mom and dad.  
Kyle quickly got up from the bed as Cartman's hand fell and Kyle went out the door and ran down the steps, "Ike! Give me your camara!"  
"No way!" Ike yelled downstairs, Kyle groaned and fled down the steps down to Ike's room, "Ike, delete that fucking picture"  
Ike held the camara behind his back, "No way"  
"Ike! Now!"  
Heavy footsteps suddenly slowly came down the steps, Kyle looked and Saw Cartman awake with messy hair sleepily looking a bit annoyed from  
being woken up and store at them, "Why's everyone yelling?" He asked in a bored tone.  
Kyle turned to him and pointed in Ike's direction, "HE toke a picture of us when we were sleeping! Now he's probably going to tell my parents!"  
Cartman's eyes went wide and instantly his tired face fadded and he frowned stepping forward, facing Ike.  
"Ok little dude, Give us the picture"  
Ike laughed, "No way"  
Cartman clenched, "Kid, I'm serriously, give us the fucking camara now"  
Ike smirked, "And what if I dont?"  
Cartman stepped more towards him, "Ill rip your fucking balls off!"  
"Dude!" Kyle interupted, stepping infront of Cartman, "That's my brother!"  
"Well I guess I could delete the picture.. for a price"  
Kyle turned to him and frowned, "What price?"  
Ike put his hand to his chin thinking thoughtfully, "Well.. you know that video game Space wars you never let me play"  
"Yeah.."  
"I want to play that"  
"Whatever Ike" Kyle said trying to snatch the camara away,  
"Ah-ah Video game" Ike reminded him, "Dude now way! you'll delete my highscores!"  
"No I wont!"  
"You always do! I dont let you play my games beacuse you delete my scores and put your name so you think  
you rank higher then everyone else!"  
"Nu uh!"  
"Just give us the goddamn Camara!" Cartman yelled getting annoyed.  
Ike glanced at him then back to his brother, "Video game"  
Kyle frowned, "No way!"  
Ike sighed sarcastically, "Ok fine, you win. But I guess it'll suck if I accidently am looking through my pictures and mom  
and dad accidently see that Your boyfriend slept over last night. The camara has dates you know."  
"Ugh" Kyle looked up, "Fine. Play the stupid game"  
Kyle tried grabbing the camara but again Ike pulled it away, "Oh and uh, My chores?"  
"Done."  
"And homework?"  
"Your pushing it"  
Ike pressed buttons and looked to the picture "I wonder how mom and dad will react to this.."  
"Fine! Alright! I'll do your fucking homework for ONE week, But that's it!"  
Ike shrugged "Fair enough" he decided and tossed the camara into Kyle's hands and went past him going upstairs to the kitchen.  
Kyle rolled his eyes and turned on the digital camara and flipped through pics.  
Cartman walked up beside him and looked to the camara as well.  
Kyle got to the picture and almost pressed delete then store at it, "You know.. this is kinda cute"  
Cartman looked at him and rolled his eyes and grunted looking away.  
"I'm saving it" Kyle said pressing store on the camara.  
"Dude, What if your parents see it?"  
"They wont, I'll send it to my email and delete it on the camara."  
Cartman snorted, "Your so fucking faggy dude"  
Kyle frowned then looked at the picture and let out a small smile. It really was cute.

* * *

Stan and Kenny were clicking away at the videogame infront of them playing Battle ship.  
The beeping sounds went off on the Tv as they moved their controlers around playing the game,  
The sound went off in a low Beep. "Hah! Beat you again sucker!" Stan mocked Kenny as Kenny frowned.  
Kenny tossed the controler down onto the ground, "Whatever, Your talking to a kid that can only afford a fucking gameboy.  
Your used to it"  
"Hah, whatever. Make all the excuses you want" Stan smiled proudly and put his hands behind his head.  
Kenny rolled his eyes and lifted his foot up onto the couch tying his untied shoe.  
"So, what are your plans for today?"  
Kenny shrugged, "I dunno. Girls, smokeing. The usual"  
Stan nodded.  
"What about you?"  
Stan looked down, "Uh.. I was thinking of stopping by at Kyle's later"  
Kenny raised an eyebrow, "Dude he has Cartman over"  
"I know but.. He's pissed at me. I just want to set it right"  
Kenny nodded and refocoused his attention on tieing his shoe.  
"I mean.. Kyle's happier now yeah, but for how long? Remeber how bad Kyle felt last time."  
Stan faced towards Kenny more and continued "And it wont be long before that fatass starts drinking again and Hurts Kyle a lot fucking harder"  
Kenny toke a ciggerate out from his orange sweatshirt and a lighter, and put the ciggerate to his mouth "I know whacha mean" Kenny mumbled  
and lit the lighter. "Dude! Not here!"  
"What?"  
"You cant smoke in here remember"  
Kenny store at him and rolled his eyes putting the ciggerate back and stod up,  
"Well I need the buzz.. Think I'll step out."  
Stan stod up, "I'll come with you"  
They headed outside and Kenny zipped up his sweatshirt as the cold winter air flowed over them.  
Kenny stod on the side of Stan's house and lit a ciggerate up and inhaled then let it out.  
"I got one question" Kenny said.  
Stan looked to him, and Kenny frowned "Why were you being such a douche a few weeks ago?"  
Stan frowned, "Huh?"  
"I mean, I dunno. When you were like why are you standing up for Cartman and shit, screaming in my face."  
Stan's frown slowly fazzed and he looked down, "Sorry.. I guess I was just annoyed."  
"At me?" Kenny asked in question  
"Well yeah.. I dunno. I guess after all Cartman's done, You'd atleast be on our side."  
"Hey woah, woah, woah, I'm on both sides." Kenny said putting his hands infront of him in deffence, holding the cig between his two fingers on the right.  
Kenny inhaled and exhaled, "See it's like this. You guys are all my friends right? I understand where you are comming from with Kyle, But I know what it's  
like for Cartman too.. It's hard dude. It's really fucking hard"  
Stan looked down and put his hands in his pockets shrugging, "I guess I never really thought of it like that"  
Kenny toke another inhaled drag and let it out then threw the cigerate to the snow, "Come on lets go to my house." and started walking.  
"Your house?" Stan followed.  
"Yeah, see if Kevin's alive yet" Kenny shrugged.  
Stan nodded and followed.

* * *

Cartman and Kyle sat on Kyle's couch watching Tv as Cartman switched the channels, his other arm was around Kyle.  
"What time do you think your parents are getting home?"  
Kyle's head was resting on Cartman's shoulder and he glanced up at him,  
"I dont know. They were at a dinner party last night. They called earlier saying their comming home soon."  
Cartman stared blankly at the Tv still switching the channels, "Will they care if I'm here?" he asked, not takeing his eyes off the Telivision.  
Kyle smirked "Who cares" He leaned in and pressed his lips to his, Cartman gladly kissed back then Kyle rested his head back to his shoulder.  
Cartman sighed, "I really dont want to go home" he mumbled, Kyle looked up to him then laced Cartman's fingers with his.  
"Remember what you promised." he said. Cartman looked to him, "What?" Kyle frowned and Cartman laughed, "No I know. No drinking, right."  
"Cartman, serriously." Cartman noticed that tone in Kyle's voice and shut off the tv. He shifted towards him,  
"Kahl I'm not doing that again, Ok? I'm not going to fucking lose you"  
"Did you.. feel weird.. not having any today?"  
Cartman cocked his head and looked to the wall thinking about it, "A little.. but" Cartman looked back to him, "Your worth it."  
Kyle smiled, "I choose you" Cartman added.  
Kyle grinned widder and leaned in kissing Cartman's lips, then felt as Cartman's tounge slipped into his mouth and Kyle held onto  
his back, Slowly they started kissing harder and Cartman held Kyle's back forcing him closer and leaning against Kyle getting him to  
lay down on the couch, He did and Cartman put his fingers through the red heads hair and -  
"Hey!"  
Cartman looked over seeing Ike standing there with his arms crossed.  
"Get a room" he lurred waving his arm away.  
Kyle looked up, "Ike, Get the fuck out of here"  
Ike smirked and put his hands behind his head leaning against the wall, "Hey its a free country.  
And may I remind you your in the livingroom? Go to your fucking room if you guys wanna start butt fucking"  
Kyle frowned in fury, "IKE I'M FUCKING SER-"  
"Wait" Cartman interupted and sat up from Kyle, "Ike.." he began.  
Ike crinkled his nose in the same cross armed possition, he couldnt wait to hear what the fat boyfriend had to say.  
"Genetics"  
Ike raised his eyebrow, "What?"  
"Genetics kid. See most people in the world are straight beacuse their brothers and sisters where straight so they were straight,  
their kids were straight so on and so on. But what people dont understand is that what really affects the person are the people  
around them who start getting generally confused, Now most the time it is just confussion caused by some more confusion from their younger  
sibblings beacuse their older sibblings went through this so called confussion, it could be a faze, or it could be real. If it's real, beacuse of living  
with this young stud right here -" Cartman tapped Kyle's shoulder, "You have a sixy percent chance of turning gay yourself.  
You'll be ass fucking in no time" Cartman grinned.  
Ike store at him with his mouth hung open and eyes wide, completely shocked.  
"Uh.." Ike studdered, "Are.. Are you saying I could turn gay too? Beacuse My brothers gay?!"  
Cartman grinned "Exactly"  
Ike still store at him wide eyed and stunned, "Thanks a lot Dickface! Now I might turn gay like you!"  
Kyle smiled, "welcome" Ike rolled his his and ran to the steps, Kyle turned around, "Where are you going?!"  
"To look up hott chicks on the internet. I'm not going to be gay!"  
Kyle laughed and turned to Cartman and laughed, "You completely freaked him out!"  
Cartman grinned and put his hands around his head, "I know"  
"Uh.. Was that true? All that stuff you said?"  
Cartman waved his hand, "Nah, I just pulled that shit outta my ass, its not true."  
Kyle laughed put his arm around Cartman's stomach holding him closer.

* * *

Kenny inhaled the last of his ciggerate and exhaled while he put it out on the ashtray.  
"Kevin!" he yelled, "What?!" Kevin yelled from the other room,  
"What time's dad commin home?" he yelled,  
Kevin didnt answer a few seconds then, "The fuck should I know?!" Kenny rolled his eyes and continued ashing the  
still burning ciggerate. "Is he always like that?" Stan asked, sitting beside Kenny.  
Kenny glanced at him, "Like what?"  
"Like, Always deffensive about things?"  
Kenny shrugged "Pretty much." Kenny got up from the couch, "hey you wanna coke er somthin?"  
"uh.. No thanks"  
"Kay. more for me" Kenny walked into the kitchen.  
Stan smiled then reached in his pocket and toke out his phone. He flipped it open.. nope.  
Still nothing from Kyle.  
'Wonder if he's still with Cartman'  
Kenny came back out with a beer and set it down on the table and store at the tv infront of them.  
"Dude, I thought you were getting a pop"  
Kenny shrugged, "yeah, for you. Why you want some beer?"  
"Uh no thanks ken."  
Kenny shrugged and toke a sip of it. "Kyle still hasent called" Stan said looking back to his cell phone.  
Kenny put a hand on Stan's shoulder, "Dont sweat it, he's probably just with Cartman"  
"Yeah? He's Always with Cartman! Even when he's not with Cartman, Kyle's still constantly thinking about him so he  
is with Cartman! It's always about Cartman!" Stan looked away and clenched his fists.  
"Dude.." Kenny finnaly said aloud, "Are you.. jelous?"  
Stan frowned and looked at him, "Yeah Kenny. Yeah I am jelous, beacuse my so called bestfriend is always out with his boyfriend  
and he barley hang out anymore! And when we do, he's always talking about Cartman, or 'Cartman Problems'" Stan signilized with his two fingers.  
Stan sighed and looked away. Kenny put his arm around his shoulder, "He just loves him a lot dude"  
Stan rolled his eyes, "I know. I can see that"  
Stan looked to him, "And thats what I'm fucking worried about. Kyle does love him a lot. too much probably, and Cartman's just going to  
fuck up again and do the same thing he did last time."  
Kenny stared at him not knowing what to say then looked down.

* * *

Cartman and Kyle havent moved from the couch for hours.  
They were just so comfortable there.. luckily Ike was still downstairs looking at "Hott chicks" on the computer, from the crap Cartman  
put in his head, so he wasent around to annoy.  
Cartman nuzzled his face closer to Kyle's and Kyle smiled, then Cartman looked to his watch.  
"Shit" he said a loud.  
"What?"  
"I gotta go"  
"Why?"  
Cartman smirked "Beacuse its nine fucking thirty and your jew mom will beat me with a bat if I'm still here"  
"Oh.. Yeah.. right" Kyle remembered their parents rule about having no friends over past nine.  
"Well.. love you" Kyle made a small smile.  
Cartman grinned and frenched him on the lips a few seconds then got up, "You too. See yeah tomorow"  
"Ok, Text me asshole!"  
"Jews text first!" Cartman shut the door behind him, and headed for his car, Thank fucking god for rental cars.  
he got it before he got to Kyle's.. its a little crappy but it's a car. Cartman had to roll his eyes at the thought of how  
his mom will react when she finds out he crashed the car.  
_'Jesus fucking christ, it takes that long to come home from a dinner party?' _Cartman shoke his head.  
He concidered himself lucky not to be dead by now, if his mom came home before he looked at the time.  
Cartman opened the door, got in and slammed it behind in, starting it up and driving onto the road.  
Kyle watched as his boyfriend sped away.  
Cartman's felt the urges like fucking crazy today, he didnt want to mention anything to Kyle about it though.  
"No drinking" he said a loud. "No fucking drinking."  
He told himself to pack the full bottles up in his room and put it back in the fridge when he gets home.. that reminded him.  
He wondered if His mom and Rick would be home.  
A few minneutes later Cartman toke a turn and entered his parkingspace at his house.  
He got out and locked it. He looked, No cars.  
Cartman sighed and headed for the door.. guess noone was home again.  
He swung open the door but oddly found all the lights turned on.  
Cartman dropped his key's on the table and slowly tried to tiptoe around the back. Did someone break in? why are the lights on?  
"Hey Junior" Cartman jumped as he jerked his head in Rick's direction who was leaning against the wall with a coffee mug.  
Cartman frowned, "Where's my mom?" he asked sternly.  
Rick looked down into his coffee mug and shoke it around a little, "Oh she just, went away for a little bit"  
Cartman's eyes widened, "Went away?! What do you mean went away?!"  
"I mean she left. Packed her bags and fucking left."  
Cartman felt his jaw opening,  
Rick rolled his eyes and snorted in discust, "Probably whoreing around with a bunch of guys right now" he said before  
takeing a sip of his coffee. Cartman store at him in disbelief, _'She just left? Packed her bags and left? without me?! leaving me with this asshole?!'  
_"Oh, that reminds me" Rick put his coffee mug down and steped a few inches closer to Cartman that made him want to back up a little bit, but didnt.  
No way he was giving Rick the satisfaction he intimidates him.  
"You been stealin my heroine boy?!" Rick asked with a evil look in his eye. Cartman knew that look. That was the look Rick gave his mom everytime  
she's about to go for a beat down. Cartman couldnt help it, he toke a step back. "Um.. no" Cartman said nervously.  
"Yeah, Well I think your liein" Rick stepped forward and gave him a push.  
He stepped forward again and pushed him again, "You better not fucking lie to me"  
Everytime Rick toke a step forward Cartman toke a step back, "You know what I do to Liars junior?!" Rick asked  
gruffly then grabbed the front of Cartman's black T-shirt forcing his face close to his, "I fuck them up! Do you want to be fucked up?!" He so loud it could almost echo.  
"No" Cartman said quietly.  
"Then Stop-" Rick banged Cartman's head against the wall, "FUCKING-" Banged again, "LYIN!"  
Cartman could feel swelling at the back of his head as he was forced to stare Rick in the eyes.  
"Now tell me.." Rick clutched onto him so close their noses could almost touch, "Do you want to do this the easy way.. or the hard way"  
his voice darkened. Cartman felt his heart pounding from the outside, "Uh.. the easy way" he said nervously.  
Rick smiled "Good little fagget" He rubbed the top of his head.  
"Now I'll ask you again.." Rick kept Cartman's hold to the wall, "Did you use some of my heroine or not?"  
"Um.. I guess, a lit- OWCH!" He cried out when Rick socked him in the stomach.  
"NOT! WHAT I WANTED TO HEAR!" Rick sneered, and let go of Cartman causing him to fall chest first to the ground.  
Cartman shakeingly tried to get up, then Rick kicked him hard on the side causing him to fall down again,  
"Dont, use my fucking stuff!" He kicked him hard again,  
"I'm Sorry Ok?! I'm fuck- OUGH! Please" Cartman begged as the never ending pain continued throbbing in Cartman's  
stomach as he got kicked over and over again.  
Eventually Rick stopped kicking and hurled up a load of saliva and spit it on his face, "Dont fucking forget that" Rick said as he started walking out  
of the room. Cartman laid still on the floor.

* * *

Pain.  
All over again.  
The pain.  
It's been five minneutes and Cartman still hasent moved, he could hear Rick put on the Tv and him watching football in the other room and he still  
hasent moved. Cartman moved his face a bit to the other side and grumbled he slowly reached his hand from spread on the floor to his side which  
hurt like a bitch the second he gently touched it. He clenched his eyes and teeth at the pain and removed his hand.  
There was forsure going to be a bruise there. Cartman still felt everlonging pain at the back of his head when he got slammed.  
He touched the back of his head that also hurt and stung like hell when he touched it, he pulled his hand away and saw blood.  
He was bleeding at the back of his head?! FUCK!  
Cartman quickly glanced around, a part of him knew Rick was in the other room watching Tv, he could hear him yelling at the screen,  
But another part of him was still extreamly parinoid that out of nowhere he'll just end up getting kicked again if he tried to get up.  
He breathed deeply and shakeingly put his hands to the ground lifting himself up off the ground.  
"Yeah! WOOOOH! Go bronkos! Kick their ass! Yeah!" he heard Rick in the other room.  
All Cartman could feel.. was physical pain, on his legs on his stomach, chest, sides, head.  
He wanted to walk to a chair and just sit still but he knew even walking will hurt.  
He breathed deeply and toke his first step, then the next, then the next, his legs throbbed, he could feel bruises on them.  
He slowly entered the kitchen trying to get to the fridge. All that was on his mind was the pain.  
All he wanted to do was get rid of it.  
'Rid of pain. Rid of pain. ease.. Numb myself.. Burn.. feel the BURN!' Cartman opened the fridge and saw.. no alcohol.  
His eyes widdened, "WHAT?!"  
"If your lookin for the booze I hid it" he heard Rick yell from the other room,  
Cartman painfully walked into the livingroom where Rick sat. Cartman store angerly at him.  
Rick could tell this and shrugged, "What? I pay money for that shit. Cant have you allways takein them" he said swinging vodka into his mouth  
makeing Cartman green with envy. Cartman's legs were shakeing and he knew he had to sit down, he hurried to the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs.  
He sighed and hung his head down, he almost felt like crying, he Had to go THROUGH this?! Through this pain!? WITHOUT ANY FUCKING RELIEVER?!  
Cartman sniffled then remembered.. he promised Kyle he wouldnt drink anymore.  
'But.. this is an exception' he faught himself, 'I'm in real fucking pain here! he'd let this go!' Cartman told himself.  
Cartman sighed and held onto his stomach that begged for relieveing, for the burning feeling.  
He rocked back and forth trying to iggnore it, trying, trying, harder, harder. Cartman was almost holding his breath.  
A few seconds later he sped off the chair to the table grabbing his keys on the livingroom table.  
Rick looked up to him, "Where ya goin?"  
Cartman looked down at him.. he couldnt even explain how bad he wanted to punch this asshole.  
"Friend's house"  
Rick smirked, "You mean your boyfriends?" Rick grinned and poured more alcohol in his mouth.  
Cartman glared and headed for the door slamming it behind him.  
The fucking cold made the pain worse. These were ripped open sours on the back of his head, and having cold air  
blowing into it fucking HURT! Cartman tried running but his legs denied it due to the fact they hurt like hell too.  
Cartman pressed unlock praising himself for each step he's makeing without falling down. He gets inside the car and slams it behind him,  
resting his head to the wheel breathing hard. That was the most painful thing.  
Cartman rubbed his head against the steeringwheel. One thing on his mind, Alcohol.  
He had to get it, he NEEDED to get it! He had to cure this fucking pain! be numb from all this.. not be in this fucking world anymore.  
Cartman turned on his engine and backed up his car. he knew where he was going.  
Kenny's.  
He couldnt go to Kyle's beacuse ONE, Kyle will bitch him out for doing alcohol, let alone he didnt even know if Kyle had any,  
and two, his bitch mom would be there and Kyle and her would see what he looks like and play a million questions.  
He couldnt go to Stan's house beacuse he fucking hates him.  
And Kenny's house.. Well Kenny's parents dont give a rat's ass what happens to him, and Kenny has alcohol.  
Cartman grinned at the thought, he couldnt wait to get the sweet lingering taste of the burning liquid inside him that  
he has been refussing all day. Cartman toke a turn and parked his car turning off his engine. Thank god he lived close.  
Cartman painfully got out and started for Kenny's door though the snow that got into his shoes makeing his feet freezing.  
He finnaly got to the doorstep, and banged on his door, "Kenny open up!"  
'Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang-'  
"Open up you asshole!" 'Bang, Bang, Bang, bang, Bang,' The door swung open and Kenny stod there with a currious and yet annoyed look  
on his face, Cartman saw the beer in Kenny's hand, "Gimme that!" he yelled and snatched it from his hand and barged inside Kenny's house.  
"Cartman, What the fu-"  
Kenny stared at him wide eyed, "Dude you said you were done drinking"  
Cartman frowned getting impatient, "I know, Dude fuck that! I'm in fucking pain!"  
"I can see that" Kenny looked at him up and down seeing bruises on his legs and two on his arm.. pretty sure he saw blood dripping  
onto his neck from his head but he wasent sure, "Jesus dude what happened to you?"  
"No, No! Cant talk! Alcohol! I need fucking whisky man" Cartman grabbed hold of Kenny's front collor shirt,  
"Kenny, If you dont get me a fucking drink, I swear to god I'll -" Cartman's face changed and he squinted his eyebrow's  
"I'll.." Cartman released Kenny and fell to the ground and threw up, leaving puke all over the floor.  
"Sick! fucking sick! On my carpet?!"  
Cartman looked up to him with a needing look, "Please.. alcohol.. burning feel.." he begged and he fell into his own puke.  
Kenny made a discusted look then went started walking, "I'll get it" he mumbled.

* * *

**Authors Note:**  
Hope you liked it.. Write the next chapter soon! :)  
hah, didnt think he'd relaps did you?  
btw, most of you thought id write.. yay Kyle and Cartman are back together, they get  
rid of rick and happily ever after.  
Well.. I'm not that kind of author :)  
lol, ill keep you guessing on whats comming next.. I love twists.  
**REVIEW** PLEASE!! To the people that do.. im mainly doing this story for you dudes. :)


	39. Chapter 39 To Relaps

Looking at the clock.. it was 2:24 AM.  
Kenny looked back at Cartman and sighed irritated, Cartman's been here all night.

Cartman breathed hard as he slamed the sixth bottle onto the table, trying to catch his breath from forcing it all down.  
Kenny sat accross from him with his arms crossed with his eyebrow raised stareing at Cartman finishing it.  
"You done?"  
Cartman slowly looked up to him then back down, "Yeah. Thanks"  
Kenny grabbed the empty bottle's and walked to the sink to rinseing them out then throwing them in the waste.  
"Cartman, Let me ask you a question" Kenny said as he opened his cabnit to throw the bottle's away.  
Cartman didnt look up from the table. "Hm?" he mummbled.  
"Why do I live here?"  
Cartman looked up to him and raised his eyebrow as if it was the most stupidest thing he'd ever heard.  
"Beacuse your parents are poor as hell."  
Kenny crossed his arms, "Yeah. and why are they poor as hell?"  
Cartman concidered this for a moment and then got it and rolled his eyes.  
"Shut up Kenny" he replied. Kenny store at him. Cartman glared, "This was my LAST time, alright?! i'm Not going to do it again"  
Kenny rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Cartman you will."  
Cartman frowned and slammed his fists on the table, "The fuck you know that?!"  
Kenny shot up from the seat, "Beacuse an addiction doesnt just suddenly dissapire cause you want it too fatass!"  
Cartman eyed him with an evil glare. "Whatever" he mumbled underhis breath holding the cup to his mouth takeing another drink.  
Kenny slowly sat back down but with the same serrious expression on his face.  
"I think you need to go to rehab."  
Cartman instantly slammed his cup down and almost spit out his drink, then started laughing as he forced it down.  
"No, Fuck no! No fucking way!" he laughed.  
"Cartman I'm serrious" Kenny said frowning and having his hands together on the table as he watched his fat friend laugh his  
ass off. Then Cartman looked to him and read his expression and calmed down.. he sat still a moment, mirroring Kenny with his hands together  
as Kenny did. "Go on.." he joked.  
Kenny sighed looking away, he could tell Cartman wasent takeing this serriously at all.  
"Cartman, the tweelve step program they have in colorado a few miles down, my cousin did it and he's been clean for a year now."  
Cartman stared at him with a blank look in silence.. a few seconds later he spoke,  
"Your fucking kidding right?" he asked flat.  
"No fatass, I'm not"

Cartman grimiced at him and sat back, snorting in discust, "Fuck no. I'm not going to fucking rehab, fuck that."  
Kenny frowned, "I thought you wanted Kyle over this shit, Cartman!"  
Cartman put his hands in his head an groaned annoyed. Kenny was a great friend for looking out for him.. but it  
sometimes annoyed him Kenny had to act like a dad he never had.

"I am, I just dont think I really have a problem"  
"Cartman, you do. I've fucking seen it."  
Cartman stod up from his chair, "The only reason I drunk again was beacuse I was in fucking pain! I meant it when I told Kyle  
I'm done!"

Kenny stod up to face him, "That's not the reason and you fucking know it! You had fixation Cartman-"  
"Fixation?! The fuck is that?!"  
Kenny iggnored the question and put his hand on Cartman's shoulder, "Dude, I know it's hard. But if you get into rehab you dont have to live like this."  
"i DONT HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM!" Cartman yelled with fury in his eyes as he yanked Kenny's hand away and turned to storm out the door.  
"You'll be drinking by tonight fatass!" Kenny yelled after him, Cartman slammed the screendoor.  
Kenny ran forward, "That's a fucking promise!" he yelled through the screen as he watched Cartman stomp to his rental car, get it, back up to the point it  
screetched his ears and blew forward speeding onto the streets. Kenny watched as Cartman was out of sight and sighed.  
Kenny toke out his phone and texted Stan.. this wasent going to be good.

* * *

(7 hours later..)

Stan shoke his head trying to keep himself awake.  
Only Wendy, Or Kyle were the only one's that could get him out of bed at nine AM in the morning.  
He resented this was the one fucking night he left his phone on by accident, then Wendy Called asking to have breakfast  
at Patty's with Bebe and her boyfriend. Stan groaned at the thought. _'I shouldnt have picked it up'_ he regreated.

Wendy and Bebe laughed as Gabbon told another one of his fetish jokes.  
Stan fake laughed along with it.. he honestly didnt really get the jokes.  
Was he the only one who had the sane idea this guy was a complete nutcase?  
Stan rolled his eyes looking away as Wendy and Bebe leaned in to hear another one of Gabbon's jokes.  
Stan shrugged, pretending to be interesting in what their talking about but not really listening.. he didnt get it.  
Gabbon was so not Bebe's type. Then again he is from a wealthy rich family.. that probably explains it.  
Probably wants him to buy her the new prada bag, shoes or something.  
"You know I was thinking about the other day!" Wendy went on, "I never knew anyone else ever thought of that!"  
"Mah, mah, mah, mah, mahmah,mahmah" Stan mimicked under his breath.  
"Yeah It's real simple. You just need to cascade where your getting the call from and transfer it there."  
Stan frowned, 'Smartass'  
Bebe looked to Wendy, "Yeah he's right. whenever I'm using my long distance calls on my cellphone it allways goes shakey and cuts out"  
Wendy nodded, "Yeah that happened to me too, I was talking to audry on the phone and then-"  
Stan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and tuned out of the conversation, he flipped it open.  
'New text message' it lit up.  
Stan pressed open.

'Dude, Keep Kyle away from Cartman 2day he'z in a bad mood.'  
FROM:KENNY

Stan raised his eyebrow and texted back.  
'How am I suppose to do that? Kyle's pissed at me. and why, what happened?'  
He pressed send.

"How do you know so much about cellphone's gabbon?" Wendy smiled, Stan glarred to this.  
Gabbon shrugged, "My dad was an architect, before he got that job he used to work for getting phone services"  
"Wow, that's cool" Bebe smiled.  
Stan rolled his eyes and dug his phone back out of his pocket when he heard it vibrate.  
He pressed open to the new text.

'Talk 2 him. and long story'  
FROM:KENNY

Stan smirked, and texted, 'I'll try, and tell me l8r what happened' he pressed send.  
"STAN!"  
Stan looked up.  
"Your texting more then talking to us!" Wendy complained.  
Stan sighed putting the phone back in his pocket, "Sorry, I'm not big on cellphone conversations"  
Wendy, Bebe, and Gabbon looked at eachother uncomfortably then back to Stan.  
"Uh.. sorry?" Bebe spoke up.  
Stan rolled his eyes, "I know" Gabbon smiled, "Let's talk about something YOU want to talk about"  
Stan raised his eyebrow. Kind of weird comment, but ok.  
"Um.." Stan looked at them nervously, then turned to Wendy, "Did you know Kyle and Cartman are together again?"  
Wendy gasped with a huge smile beaming her face, "They did?! That's great! Sense when?!"  
Stan tapped his finger on the table, he and her had totally different oppinions about this.  
"Yesterday"  
"Oh, Stan! Why didnt you tell me!?" Wendy nagged onto his arm.  
He shrugged, "I just did"  
Gabbon stared in confussion, "Cartman and Kyle.. Cartman and Kyle" He repeated trying to think of where he heard their names.  
"Kyle and Cartman who?"  
"Kyle, the one with the red curly hair and Cart-"  
"Oh yeah! The gay couple. Um, Kyle's with that fat brown haired guy right?"  
"Yeah.. that's Cartman"  
Gabbon frowned, "Weird name."  
"No, It's his last name."  
Gabbon stared as if he was lost.. "Why do you call him by his last name?"  
Stan shrugged. he never really thought about it. He just saw him as Cartman. Not an 'Eric'  
"We called him that sense he was younger.. its like a nickname."  
"Uh..huh" Gabbon nodded sarcastically and toke a sip of his dew.  
Stan stod up to his feet, "Uh yeah.. anyways, I think I'm gunna go"  
Wendy's eyes widdened in an expression of hurt, "Why Stan?!"  
"I have to check on Kyle.. we got in a fight yesterday"  
Wendy cocked her head in no responce, "Ok. Bye Stan" Bebe smiled.  
"Bye" he said as he was walking out the door, he shut it behind him and sighed.  
Thank god he got out of there, he couldnt stand another second with that stuck up gabbon kid, Plus he knew he had to talk to Kyle anyways.

* * *

Kyle slowly opened his eyes to the sunshinnning onto his blankets that morning.  
Everything felt so fucking comfortable.. he never felt so relaxed.  
Most of it was not having that sick feeling in your gut that the guy you love isnt yours anymore.  
'He is mine' Kyle smiled to himself and snuggled himself deeper into the pillow.  
He was at so much ease he wouldnt mind falling asleep again.. then "Kyle" Kyle looked up and saw his mom in the doorway.  
"Oh, Hi mom" he said weakly, with an edgy voice, he allways had in the morning.  
"Your friend Stan is downstairs and wants to see you"  
Kyle groaned and put his head in his pillow, "Tell him I'm sleeping" he mumbled in his pillow.  
Shelia rolled her eyes, "Bubby, It's ten, It's almost noon. Get up or you'll sleep the day away" Shelia tugged at the pillow Kyle hid his head under  
and his head fell to the mattress, "Mooom!" He groaned.  
"Get up bubby, I'll send your friend up" and she left.

Kyle didnt even try to stop her, just remained with his head to the mattress.. with no pillow.  
"Kyle?" He heard his best friend's voice as he came into the room.  
"Hey dude" Kyle grumbled dully, not lifting his face from the mattress.  
"Uh.. what's up?""  
Kyle sighed and lifted his face, "What's up is that I had to be forced awake at ten o clock on a sunday morning." he complained.  
Stan smirked and sat on his bed beside him, "So.. your not mad at me?"  
"Mad at you?" Kyle raised his eyebrow in confussion.  
"Yeah.. remember yesterday? I called you and you told me you and Cartman were back together, and I said -"  
"Oh. Yeah, that. I remember now." He interupted rubbing his head, still arroused from being just woke up.  
"Yeah I forgot about that.. Dude I just want you to be fine with whoever I decide to go out with"  
Stan half smiled, "I know. It's your choice. From now on, I wont state my oppinions on less you want me too"  
Kyle cocked his head, "No I want to know your oppinions! I just.. I dont know, I finnaly get what I want, and you seemed all mad about it"  
"I wasent mad I just, know you can do better then that. Kyle he hit you."  
Kyle looked down trying to block the momory Stan just let in. "I know.. but it wont happen again." Kyle looked to him, "Dude, It'll be fine. Dont worry about it"  
Stan nodded being less then sure, "I hope so."

Kyle smiled hopping off his bed, "Cartman asked me to go over there when I wake up" he explained and went to his closet.  
Stan felt an angry feeling clutch his chest, then he remembered.. Kenny's text message.  
"Kyle, can I ask you something?" Stan asked, As Kyle was looking through his dresser drawer for a shirt.  
"Sure dude" he smiled, still looking through the shirts.  
"Um.. How come WE never hang out anymore?"  
Kyle instantly stopped going through his stuff and turned to look at him, he cocked his head, "Huh?"  
"I just mean.. your always with Cartman now, you know.. I never see you anymore"  
Kyle stared at him in complete silence with his jaw slowly starting to drop.  
"Oh.. really? Dude.. I didnt even notice"  
Stan looked down, that comment just made him feel worse.  
Kyle walked next to him and put his arm around him, "Dude, I'm sorry. I didnt think It bothered you that much"  
Stan snorted frowned, "Yeah, Well, It does."  
"I'm sorry.. tell you what" Stan looked to Kyle who opened his phone and started texting someone.  
"How about we go somewhere today.. just the two of us.. I'll tell Cartman my mom's makeing me go somewhere."  
Stan smiled, "Really?"  
"Yeah"  
Stan beamed. Now he had time with his supper best friend AND he's keeping Kyle away from Cartman like Kenny asked..  
He wondered What was going on that made Kenny want him to keep Kyle away..

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Cartman slammed his hands on the steeringwheel ducking his head.  
He rubbed his forhead on the steeringwheel while he heard raindrops dropping onto the roof  
of his rental car. He looked up, great. Only in colorado would the weather randomly rain in the middle of the afternoon.  
Bad enough it snows all the fucking time!  
Cartman started rubbing hiis forhead in a circular motion. Cartman's mind kept playing back what happened earlier this morning.  
"Rehab" Cartman Cartman muttered to himself makeing him fake a laugh.  
One thing he knew for sure, No fucking way was he going to rehab.  
"I dont have a problem" Cartman said inside of his car, "Kenny's a fucking liar"  
He sighed after a few moments and rested his head back down, feeling his brunnete hair fly to his forhead, he toke out his cellphone  
and opened it. Nothing. Well, nothing from Kyle anyway,

Then the phone lit up and Cartman smiled, expecting it to be him, 'New message' it rung.  
Cartman grinned and pressed open, the smile lasted till he felt his heart drop to the bottem of his stomach.  
'FROM: THE HIPPY'  
Cartman rolled his eyes conforming it was Stan's hippy girlfriend and not his boyfriend.

'oH ConGrAT's cArTMan! i HeArd YOu aNd KyLe gOt BAckK toGetTher!!' Cartman glared.  
He always hated The bitch's way of typing.  
He iggnored the message and went to the inbox.. maybe if he was lucky enough he could get an Unread from Kyle!  
He grinned when he saw 'Two unread messages'. Sometimes his phone forgets to ring up new message and just sends it  
to the inbox. Cartman pressed on mess1  
"FROM UNKNOWN"  
he read from the bottem, then looked his way up to the text message.

'Hey Eric Cartman, whats up :) its Sally Cothers I sit next to you in Language arts'

Cartman raised his eyebrow.  
'The fuck would Sally fucking cothers text me?!'  
He rolled his eyes as he typed his responce. He hated getting random text messages.  
'Go fuck yourself Sally Cothers' he texted and pressed send.  
He quickly pressed back and to next new message.  
He glanced to the bottem,  
'FROM: KYLE' He smiled and looked to the message.

'Eric, I'm going to spend some time with Stan today.  
I'll catch up with you later on today.  
love you.'

Cartman stared at the text message then threw it to the ground.  
Fantastic. Now his boyfriend's out with the douchebag.  
Cartman put his hands in his hair leaning against the wheel, wondering how it was possible  
to feel anger, Saddness, Jelousy and urging all at once.  
Cartman pulled at his hair, he felt the urge.. he felt the sensation growing, the need to have the  
burning feeling take over, the urge to have one drink, just One Little small drop of alcohol that his mouth  
is begging for. Cartman frowned putting his head down onto the steeringwheel and one arm over his stomach to stop the aching.  
"I.. Promised.. I.. quit" he whispered to himself as he shooke, with Vodka and whisky bottles beaming through his closed eyes.  
"Last time.. was only a screw up" he told himself.  
He continued to shake and feel a feeling of emptyness takeing over his body, squeezing him.  
He opened his eyes, breathing deep. his throat felt practically dry.  
"No. Alcohol" he told himself.  
He could acctually taste the feeling on his tounge as if it was begging for it.  
For the distinked smell of perminent markers and felt as if he toke a big dose of Oxy clean.  
Cartman breathed out again trying to stay firm with his decision not to drink and looked to the clock.  
'3:07' it showed. Cartman rubbed his stomach, 'Come on, I dont need whisky.." he said out loud to himself.  
He started looking around saw a person holding a whine shapped presant in wrapping paper, bringing it accross the street to the church accross the road.  
'Someone's getting married' he figgured.  
His eyes fixtured on the wrapping paper rapped present figgure of a wine bottle go back and forth  
swinging his arm to the chruch. Cartman caught himself stareing and forced his eyes to look away.  
"This cant be happening" he told himself. "I'm not drinking" he said a loud.  
but the longer it got worse as he clutched his stomach, ducking his head down and telling his senses to shut the fuck up.  
He heard the rain click clockiting onto the foot of his car and looked up. "I can do this" he told himself.  
He scootched over firmly into his seat and put the car in drive, "I can do this" he told himself boosting his confidence as he drove onto the road.  
The images wouldnt go away. Besides the thoughts of the feeling of the burn, the drunk feeling, numbness, and the urge for alcohol to slip into his  
throat he wished back in his mind what the fuck Kyle and Stan are doing right now..

* * *

Stan grinned back at his best friend while they laughed about what Clyde did in third piriod last week.  
Kyle slammed his fist down in laughter, "Then Cartman told him about Craig giving blowjobs in the bathroom and he rushed in there,  
He acctually fucking believed him!"  
Stan laughed also almost in tears by that memory, "HHAHA! He didnt talk to Cartman for weeks!" He laughed aloud.  
"I Know!" Kyle laughed feeling as if out of breath.  
"Anything else I can for you today?" The coffee employer came up to them in their 'Tweeks Coffee' blue form.  
"Uh, No thanks" Stan mannaged to get out, putting a finger up to catch his breath.  
"Were good" he smiled.  
The employee nodded and walked to the next table.

"Dude.. we havent laughed like that in forever!" Kyle smiled, still trying to catch his breath.  
"Yeah I know. Dude, I told you, its been forever."  
"Hah.." Kyle finnaly caught his breath, "I know dude.. I just started thinking about it and your right. I mean, I see you  
in the mornings before or at school, lunch and between and in classes but other then that.. I am with Cartman a lot."  
Stan smiled, it was great to hear it was an acctual reasonal problem, then as a best friend maybe getting supper jelous and believes  
the fatass stole his friend from him.  
"Yeah, Sorry dude" Kyle smiled and Stan smiled back.  
"I'll make sure to find time for my best friend's too" he grinned.  
Stan nodded. the best thing he's heard all day.

* * *

Cartman breathed out. Ok, he tried. It's not possible.  
Cartman clenched his stomach again, feeling as if to puke.  
'I will quit.. Just after this one last time' he told himself, He nodded in agreement.  
No fucking way was he going to feel like this, no fucking way!  
He felt like they toke a sharp pin and jabbed it in the middle of his fucking stomach, all the way through.  
His guts felt like they fall out his ass.  
he sighed, "One last time" he told himself putting his car into drive. He concidered going back to Kenny's..  
Then realized he remebered how bitchy Kenny was about going to rehab.. If he went back there he would just proving Kenny  
He was right! No fucking way! 'Wait..' Cartman's mind caught his thoughts. 'Is he right?' He rolled his eyes, "No, I'm just doing it one last time"  
He told himself.  
He started driving towards his house. There wasent really anywhere else to go for alcohol.. He didnt give a fuck about Rick right now.  
All he knew was ne needed alcohol. fast.  
Cartman turned his car around makeing the tires make a high pitch screetch and headed for home.  
He tapped on the steeringwheel heading home.  
Cartman finnaly got there, shut off his car and slammed the door behind him as soon as he got out, he ran to his frontdoorstep and swung open the door,  
seeing Rick on the couch passed out with a blonde whore beside him, half her left boob was hanging out of her short tube top.  
Cartman stared wide eyed then glared, He wasent that supprised Rick would do that.  
He walked to the couch and toke the bottle Rick's hand was holding. Cartman was half glad.. atleast he was passed out, he wouldnt bitch at him for stealing  
his drinks. Cartman toke the other two bottles they had beside them and went for the stairs, he glided up them fast going for his room and slammed the door behind  
him as he yanked the cap off and toke his first swallow feeling the relieveing feeling of the urge FINNALY fade, he toke another gulp and another feeling the burning  
liquid pour down his throat. He seperated the bottle from his lips, looking at the clear Brandy. "Just the last time" he told himself.  
"This is the last time"

* * *

"Hah! I blasted your ottomic space cruiser!" Kyle venged as he clicked away on the game controler.  
"Yeah? well see how you like this.." Stan clicked away faster, and Kyle gasped,  
"Dude! You blew up my radiator!"  
"I know!" Stan smirked, twisting his controler as both boys tapped away playing the videogame.  
They heard footsteps comming down the stairs but neither of them looked up from the screen.  
"Stanly, me and your father are going out to dinner with the Osland family, you want to come along?"  
"No mom, were playing War dominators" Stan said, eyes locked to the tv.  
"Oh, Ok" Sharron's eyes driffted over to Kyle and she smiled, "Kyle, you havent been here in a while"  
Kyle looked up at her and smiled, "Yeah.. sorry, I've been busy lately"  
Stan glanced to Kyle a meer second and rolled his eyes, refocousing his eyes to the tv. 'Busy my ass'  
Sharron laughed, "Oh it's fine. You boys are getting older. It's good though, I was begining to think you two werent talking anymore"  
Kyle gave a half akward smile, as Stan quickly looked to him then back to the screen pressing buttons fiercly which caused a sound of explosion come from the  
Tv, Kyle looked and frowned getting right back to pressing buttons, "Dude, dont blow me up, when I'm not looking"  
He smiled, "You shoulda been lookin!" Stan teased.  
"Bye boys" Sharron said quickly and headed out the door.  
Stan and Kyle still clicked away, "Dude what time is it?" Kyle asked, clicking.  
Stan smirked, "You just want me to look away"  
Kyle paused the game and toke out his cellphone looking at the time, '6:43' then slowly shut it, pressing unpause on the game.  
Stan's eyes were fixed to the screen, "Why?"  
Kyle kept clicking, "I dont know.. dude I think I need to head out soon"  
Stan glanced at him with a raised eyebrow and looked back to the TV, "Why?"  
Kyle shrugged while he pressed away, "we've been hanging out for five hours.. I just want to see Cartman real quick"  
Stan slowly nodded.. though he couldnt help but feel a little envious Kyle was so quick to leave and go see him.  
Then Stan's eyes widdened remembering the fact Kenny asked him to Keep kyle away from Cartman today.  
"Uh.. dude, Maybe you should stay a little longer.."  
Kyle looked to him then back to the screen, "Why?"  
Stan shrugged, "I dunno. I want you here longer.."  
Kyle smiled, "Thanks dude, I wish, But if I dont see Cartman atleast once today, He'll bitch at me tomorow about it."  
Stan nodded and looked back to the screen as his battleship struck twice at Kyle's robot twice then the smokeing from being hit  
Kyle's robot twisted his arm and shot him back, Stan made his sourcer strike back with a bomb.  
Stan continued clicking, then suddenly his thoughts interupted him. 'Kenny asked me to tell kyle to stay away from Cartman for a good reason..  
do I want Kyle to get hurt?!'  
Kyle smiled deviously, as he launged his rocket to Stan's battleship and Stan's cruiser burst into flames.  
Stan shoke his head trying to get not so distracted.. then sighed, "Dude, Do you really have to see that fatass everyday?"  
Kyle smirked, "Uh, no. He's my boyfriend and I want too"  
"Well.." Stan looked up to him, "Maybe you should just skip it.. just for today."  
Kyle paused the game and slowly looked to stan with his eyebrow raised in suspicion, "Why do you all the sudden care about me seeing him today?"  
"I.. I dont!" Stan put up his hands infront of him, "I just.. wanna spend more time with you, you know"  
Kyle rolled his eyes, "Thats not the reason, we've been hanging out for six hours! What's going on?!"  
"Nothing!" Stan yelled with wide eyes. Kyle crossed his arms.  
"What?!" Stan put out his arms. Kyle sighed, "Dude, What's going on, your acting all weird"  
Stan's face slowly turned into a frown, pretending to be offended, "So what? I'm weird beacuse I want to spend a little bit more time with my best friend?!"  
Kyle store at him with wide eyes, "Uh.."  
Silence went by.  
"Stan.. Sorry" he said finnaly, in an open voice.  
Stan rolled his eyes turning hastily back to the telivision now feeling angry for real. "Psht. yeah, whatever" he unpaused the game and started  
shooting bullets to Kyle's unmoving space ship.  
Kyle stared at him a while studdying his best friends somewhat angry face. He closed his eyes, "Fine" he said getting up.  
Stan paused the game and looked to him, "What?"  
Kyle already was accross the room and toke a step forward, "Uh.. your in a bad mood.. I'll talk to you later dude."  
"No" Stan put down the controler, "Dude I didnt mean to.."  
"Bye" Kyle interupted by shutting the door.  
Stan looked out the window seeing Kyle walk off. His house was the other way.. that only meant one thing.  
He was going to Cartman's house.

Stan aighed and put his fingers in the bridge of his nose. He felt like such an idiot.  
He should have just accepted Kyle's appology and moved on with it.  
Stan rolled his eyes as he toke his cellphone out and texted Kenny. Actually it wasent really Kenny's phone, it was his cousins.  
She was letting him borrow it for the weekend.

'Kyle's going over to Cartman's.'  
Stan pressed send, then placed his phone on the desk, and put his head in his arms.  
Not long later a vibration toke over and Stan grabbed the phone.  
'New message' Open.

'Wtf?! DUDE i told u not 2 let him do that'  
Stan frowned and started texting him back, Why was Kenny being so uptight about this.  
Usually he's the most laid back person you'd ever meet.

'Well sorry, He just walked out. Why? What's the big deal?'  
Stan pressed send and put his forhead to the desk. a few seconds later vibration went off,  
Stan flipped open his phone and opened the new message.

'...k. The fixation's gettn 2 him.. he's not gunna b sober till he gets help.  
He'z in a bad state rite now dude, Kyle wouldnt wanna see him'  
Stan closed his eyes and sighed, takeing a moment before writting back.  
He knew that fatass would fuck up again.

'So..' Stan texted slowly.  
'So.. What happens now?' he added.  
Stan pressed send putting his fist to his forhead waiting for a responce, then a few moments later  
it vibrated. Stan opened it.

'U said Kyle already Left for Carmanz rite?'  
Stan crinkled his nose. 'Yeah' he texted back, pressing send.  
15 seconds later, new message, stan pressed open.  
'Then guess.. we jus w8 and see what happenz'

* * *

Kyle shivered as he held his two arms trying to warm himself from the cold, walking to Cartman's house.  
He sighed and could see his breath through the thick air.  
He wondered Why Stan was acting so weird about him going to Cartmans.. usually he'd just make a fatass joke or  
insult him a bit, but he never asked him to not see him.  
Kyle rolled his eyes pushing himself towards the wind was blowing. He was almost there. Four houses away.

Cartman slowly set down his glass.  
Though he knew he was in his room, sitting on the ground infront of a brown setup table.. he felt like he was falling through  
the floor. as if he was falling and falling, his vision was getting weiry and a bit dizy.  
Cartman breathed out as he smelled the strong scent of hot liquior on his breath through his notrols.  
Done. The burning feeling was gone. The feeling of emptyness was gone.  
Cartman slowly sat back, feeling as if he was about to puke but at the same time, feeling really, really good.  
"Last time" he mumbled to himself with his eyes closed, enjoying the familiar feeling.  
'Knock, knock knock!' Cartman's eyes sprang open at the sound.  
'knock, knock, knock!'  
Cartman quickly got up and looked out the window to see who was at the door.  
Kyle.  
"Fuck!" Cartman yelled as he rushed to the bottles grabbing four at a time and attempting to open his closet.  
'Knock, Knock, knock!' "Comming, Damn it!" Cartman yelled.

Kyle waited outside tapping his foot. He knew Cartman was here, his rental car was here, and his light inside his room his on.  
'Knock, knock, knock!' Kyle slammed his fist louder, feeling his insides grow more stronger of suspicion and angry.  
He felt in his gut something was going on.. it didnt take him this long to answer the door, and Stan was acting all fucking weird.  
Kyle huffed and barged in, first seeing Rick on the couch half naked with a half naked women in his arm.  
Kyle stared with his mouth open in shock at first.. he was not expecting that.  
Kyle snapped out of it and slowly moved to the left. away from them.  
FAR away from them.  
"COMMING!" he heard Cartman yell from upstairs.  
Kyle snapped his head to the steps, hah, funny at the thought Cartman thought he was still waiting outside.  
Kyle went up the steps and to Cartman's room and yanked the door open, Cartman happened to be standing right infront  
of his door, he gave a sweet smile, "Hey Kahl. I was just going to answer the door."  
Kyle kept his frown and crossed arms, "It toke you long enough."  
A scent of whisky and perminent marker glided into his nose.  
Kyle narrowed his eyes feeling instant anger, "Cartman.. Why does it smell like alcohol in here?'  
Cartman jumped a bit, "Uh.." he began.  
Then he frowned, "it doesnt!"  
Kyle sarcastically grimaced, "Yeah it does."  
Kyle walked around the room follwing the smell that grew stonger in stronger in a certain direction  
"Kahl.." Cartman said weiringly, wondering what he was doing.  
"What?" Kyle asked cassualy, following the smell.  
"What are you doing?" he asked flat. Kyle was about to respond, then smelled the smell a lot stronger towards the closet.  
He walked to it. "Kaaahl.." Cartman growled warningly as Kyle got closer.  
Kyle swung open the closet door seeing three whisky bottles, four empty, and two vodka bottle's one full, one empty.  
Kyle picked one up in anger and shot towards Cartman. "You promised!" he held the bottle infront of Cartman's face.  
"YOU FUCKING PROMISED YOU WERENT DOING THIS ANYMORE!" he yelled.  
Cartman simply stared in complete shock.  
"Uh.." was all he made out.  
Kyle iggnored him feeling the fury raise up in his body. He thought this was done with!  
Cartman said he wasent drinking anymore! He fucking lied!  
Kyle went to the window and slowly started twisting the knob to open it.  
"What are you doing?"  
Kyle glanced at him with fire in his eyes, "Takeing this away" he meered.  
Cartman's eyes widdened, "WHAT?!"  
The window finnaly went open and Kyle capped open the bottle and started pouring it out.  
"What?! No Kahl! You cant do that!" Cartman quickly got to him and tugged it away from Kyle's grip,  
Kyle tugged back with more force. Cartman grumbled trying to pull it back harder, then some of the alcohol spilt on Cartman's  
Gray shirt, They kept pulling at it then finnaly it dropped and collasped onto the ground, leaving yet another broken bottle in his room.  
Kyle looked up to Cartman then quickly grabbed the next bottle, jamed it open and started pouring it down,  
"KAHL NO!" Cartman grabbed the bottle forcing it back. Back and forth, back and forth,  
"GIVE IT TO ME KYLE! NOW! I FUCKING NEED IT!"  
"No you dont! Your better then this! Let go!"  
They faught for it, back forth, back forth,  
"DAMN IT! GIVE IT TO ME!"  
"No!"  
Kyle lifted his foot up and jabbed Cartman in the stomach to get him away and Cartman flew back, and Kyle continued pouring the  
liquor out. He kept pouring then unexpectedly felt his shirt be pulled backwards then slammed against the wall,  
"FUCKING GIVE IT TO ME!" Cartman yelled in his face.  
Kyle's eyes went wide with fear seeing the look on Cartman's face. "Cartman, Please dont.."  
"FUCKING GIVE IT!" Cartman shouted and grabbed for it from Kyle's hands as Kyle fell back onto the hard ground, and the bottle remaining  
went down with him breaking ANOTHER bottle.  
Cartman frowned with ultimate anger, picking up the bottem piece of the bottle and holding it up,  
"Look what you did! Look what you fucking did! That was two bottles you fucking jew!"  
Kyle stared up at him in fright putting his hands to his face in fright, was he going to hit him?! Kyle's heart raced faster  
as Cartman stared down at him with Dark hateful eyes, holding the broken bottle piece in his hand,  
Cartman made a slight movement to hit Kyle with it, and As Kyle squirmed in a little ball, fearing of getting hit.. expecting it..  
then slowly opened his eyes when he didnt and looked up seeing Cartman stand over him with a look of amazement.  
Cartman looked from the bottle piece to Kyle, then looked back and forth again.  
Cartman's eyes looked back to Kyle then he dropped the bottle piece and stepped back, "No.." he said to himself.  
Kyle slowly raised his head looking to Cartman, still scared as hell.  
"C..Cartman?" Kyle studdered.  
Cartman looked to him, "I'm sorry" he said.  
Kyle looked down.. Cartman saw him and scooted towards him, Kyle felt an urge to move away but he didnt.  
"See.. See I cant date you"  
Kyle's head shot up, "What?!"  
Cartman looked down "I knew this was going to fucking happen.. I cant fucking hurt you"  
Kyle straightened up looking at him in the eyes, "Dude you wont, it was a mistake. Just a mistake"  
He toke cartman's hands. "We can work through this, you just need some help"  
Cartman looked into Kyle's pleading eyes. Kyle couldnt bare the thought of being broken up with Cartman again..  
He couldnt fucking do it.  
Cartman let out a small smile, "Kahl, I love you"  
Kyle breathed in.. he never heard Cartman say that. Ever.  
Like maybe love ya, or 'luv u' in text messages.. but never 'I love you' it sounded to sincere.  
Kyle's hart lifted as Cartman toke Kyle's chin in his hand and lifted up Kyle's face and kissed his lips softly.  
Kyle felt a wave of relief go through him.. 'oh thank god'  
Then he felt Cartman tear his lips from his, Kyle looked to him wondering why he pulled away, then noticed Cartman still had that  
heart breaking look in his eyes. "But.. I dont want to do this to you." Cartman got up and slowly walked in a different dirrection in his room.  
Kyle stared at him feeling the relief fall deep into his stomach and dissapire.  
"Cartman, Please dont-"  
"Kahl, you deserve better then this! Better then me! I dont want to fucking hurt you"  
Kyle stared at him in shock then watched as Cartman turned to the door.  
"I'm going for a drive.. you can show yourself out." he said quietly and walked out of the room.  
Kyle stared at the floor.. not again. Not this again.  
Except this time.. Kyle had a gut feeling Cartman meant it this time.  
Meant.. they werent getting back together again. He could feel it.

* * *

**Authors note:**

Hey its been a while! Sorry ive been really busy.  
anyway, comments are appreciated!  
Ill update soon!


	40. Chapter 40 Misery

Kyle sat bent over on his bed in the darkness. Over. Again.  
'How could he do this to me.. again?' was the question he kept asking himself.  
He put his head in his knee's. It hurt just as much as it did last time if not more so.  
It's been two days sense Cartman broke up with him again but it didnt hurt any less then when he first heard it.  
Kyle sighed deeply. Why didnt Cartman just stab a knife in his lungs?  
Kyle knew Cartman loved him and doing this for the best but why wasent he helping himself  
instead of worrying about him?  
Kyle shut his eyes feeling the tears start streaking down his cheeks. He knew he'd given up.  
Cartman was going to be an addict forever.  
If Cartman is choosing to drink and not get help, there's nothing he can really do to stop him.  
Kyle wiped his tears with the back of his hand.  
'Knock, Knock, Knock'  
"Kyle?" he heard a voice behind the door.  
Kyle didnt respond. "Kyle, dinner's almost ready are you comming down? Kyle?"  
Shelia opened the door, "Bubby why are you sitting in the dark?"  
Kyle slowly looked up then down, "No reason" he said.  
Shelia came in, and sat beside her son, "Kyle, what's wrong? you've been like this for four days,  
Now what has gotten into you, young man?"  
Kyle's eyes remained to the floor. "Um.." he studdered.  
"Me and.. C..Cartman broke up" he said nearly chokeing on the last words.  
Shelia gasped, "Bubby.. you and Eric broke up?"  
Kyle slowly nodded. "Oh wow thats, thats.." Kyle frowned at the sound of his mom's voice. she seemed  
awfully happy he just got his heart broken. Shelia recognized her tone and cleared her throat.  
"I mean, I'm sorry bubby.. these things happen." Shelia laid a comforting hand on her son's back and rubbed it.  
"If it makes you feel any better Eric was... probably not best for you anyway"  
Kyle rolled his eyes, of course his mom's happy about it. she fucking hates him.  
"Anyway, Dinner's almost ready, are you comming down soon"  
Kyle shrugged, "I'm not really hungry"  
Shelia store at him then nodded and got up from the bed and to the door, "Well, if you change your mind we have spagetti downstairs."  
Kyle nodded, eyes still glued to the ground and Shelia slowly shut his door, reviling him back into the darkness.

* * *

Stan tapped his finger on the table stareing at his cellphone and pressed dial again on Kyle's cellphone.  
'Ring'  
'Ring'  
"Hey, this is Kyle, I'm not he-"  
Stan hung up the phone. That's the forth time he's called today.  
He sighed and put down the phone. he really wanted to know what happened when Kyle went to Cartman's last night..  
But Kyle never picked up his cellphone. Stan tapped his two fingers on his forehead. Kyle wasent answering.. no way he was calling Cartman.  
Stan opened his phone back up.  
'Kenny?' he texted and pressed send.  
he waited a few moments then got a new message, he pressed open.  
'No, this iz his cuz, who dis?'  
Stan pressed reply,  
'Stan marsh, his friend. uh, do you know where he is?' send.  
He put his phone down waiting for the responce. Of course his cousin answered,  
it was her cellphone, Kenny just used it for a bit.. Kenny couldnt afford a cellphone for shit.  
'New message' Stan's phone vibrated, he opened it and read,  
'Idk, i think he'z at his house with Kevin'  
Stan pressed replie, 'thanks' he pressed send and got out from his chair. Maybe Kenny knew something about this..  
Him and Cartman are still sort of friends. kind of.  
Stan went out the door heading for his car, and got in.  
Kenny obviously wanted Kyle to stay away from Cartman for a reason.. he wanted to find out what that reason was.  
Stan backed his car up and drove onto the street.

* * *

Kenny watched from a distance seeing his little brother talking to two younger girls around his age.  
He cocked his head seeing Kevin was makeing good conversation.. they were laughing so that's good.  
Kenny wanted to see how well his teaching skills were doing him.  
Then suddenly Kevin got smaked accross the face from one of the girls and they both stormed off.  
Kenny smirked, 'What he do now?'  
Kevin saw his brother in his favorite orange sweatshirt leaning against his dad's truck smokeing a ciggerate,  
waiting for him. Kevin sighed and slowly started walking over to him.  
Kenny couldnt help but laugh when he saw Kevin comming up to him with a rejected look on his face.  
ohh those days. He remembered he used to be just like that when he was young..  
Kevin stod infront of Kenny stareing down to the ground, Kevin knew Kenny was smirking without having to look at him.  
"What happened?"  
Kevin shrugged, "I did whacha said. then I was stareing and they asked why."  
"And you said.."  
Kevin shrugged again, "I said she had a nice rack"  
Kenny rolled his eyes with a grin putting his arm around his little brother, oh he's so young.  
"Dude, your not suppose to say that, girls dont like that"  
"Oh.. so what should I do?"  
Kenny smiled holding his bro closer, "Next time that happens.. which trust me. it will, just say,  
'Sorry to be stareing, your just so beautiful.. I cant help it' "  
Kevin frowned and crinkled his nose. "No way, thats fucking cheesy!"  
Kenny smiled putting up one finger, "yeah, but it works everytime. Chicks love that cheesy shit"  
Kevin raised his eyebrow, "really?"  
"Yup" Kenny patted Kevin's back. "Keep listening to me, and you'll have girls all over you when your older."  
Kevin nodded excitedly, "Who were you with Last night?"  
Kenny thought back, "Uh.. I think it was li-"  
"Kenny?" someone interrupted behind him, Kenny looked back and saw Stan, standing there with his hands inside his bluish south park  
cows football jacket.  
"Hey, when did you get here?"  
"Just a while ago.. um.. can we talk?"  
"Sure."  
Kenny turned to kevin, "Dude, can you scram a bit?"  
Kevin store at him, then raised his eyebrow with a grin and held out his palm.  
Kenny rolled his eyes and toke out his pack, giving him a ciggerate and a lighter.  
"There"  
"Thanks" he ran off.  
Stan watched as Kenny's brother ran towards the house. "Dude, I dont think it's cool to give your little brother ciggerates"  
Kenny shrugged, "It's good for him"  
"Good for him? dude, It gives people lung cancer"  
Kenny shrugged, "yeah, but I started at his age, and if he was anything like me, and he is. He'll find a way to get it one way  
or another. if he's gunna get it anyway, why not just bribe him?"  
Stan store at him, Then nodded his head. "Kay. Whatever dude.. listen, Do you know what happened last night?"  
Kenny thought a moment, then realized what he was reffuring to. "You mean with Kyle and Cartman?"  
"yeah."  
Kenny nodded his head no.  
Stan looked down, "What do you think happened?"  
Kenny shrugged, "Who knows. When Cartman's like that, anything could happen"  
Stan's head shot up, "When Cartman's like what? What happened, Why did you want Kyle away from him?"  
Kenny was silent a moment picking his words carefully. "Well.. Cartman was drinking again"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Yeah, his fixation was pretty fucked up dude."  
"You... You dont think he hurt him or anything.. right?"  
Kenny toke a moment to respond then shrugged, "Im not sure what to think of anything. he's not himself"  
Stan slowly nodded, "Have you talked to Cartman.. or Kyle?"  
Kenny nodded no. "Havent heard from em"  
Stan nodded again, "Well.. Ok. I think I'm gunna go over to Kyle's. See what's going on"  
"Kay. let me know when you find out"  
"I will" Stan said as he turned to walk back to his car.

* * *

Kyle had no light in his room.. except for the dim light that shed onto him from his gecko's lamp.  
He sat in the dark in the corner, holding up a picture of Him and Cartman on the couch.  
Kyle had his sizzors out and slowly began to cut accross it, bit by bit.  
Destorying the memory. He wished he didnt remember.. but he knew He allways would.  
_'Why does it feel like I've lost everything?  
How could Cartman do this?  
Doesnt he know if he does the right thing he can get help?  
Why does he refuse to get help?  
Maybe he doesnt even want to be with me.. I was right.  
He didnt choose me. He chose the fucking liquior.'  
_  
"Kyle?" he heard a light tap on the door.  
He didnt respond just continued cutting.  
The door swung open anyway and Stan made it accross the room, standing infront of him.  
"Dude... are you Ok?"  
Kyle's eyes never left the picture and he kept cutting.  
"Do I look Ok?" He answered hastly.  
Stan looked down iggnoreing the comment. it was a pretty stupid question, Kyle looked Far from Ok.

"Kylem You didnt answer your phone.. your mom said you havent come out of your room all day"  
Kyle continued slowly cutting the picture.  
"You know what I hate, Stan?" his voice quivered.  
He stopped cutting but didnt take his eyes off the picture.  
"I hate when you love something so much, that when it goes you want to die inside."  
Stan store at him with a motionless expression for him to continue.  
"I hate when someone else loves you so much, that they'll get away from you for the good."  
Kyle felt his eyes beggining to water again.  
"It's like he built me up, to knock me down again Stan. You know? If he cares about me so much why cant he just stop?"  
Kyle looked at Stan, "Why cant just stop, Stan?"  
Stan sighed deeply with his eyes closed then walked over to Kyle's bed and sat beside him and placed his arm on his shoulder.  
"I know. It's hard Kyle"  
Kyle let out a short laugh, then looked back to the picture and started cutting again.  
"You have no idea."  
Stan looked down knowing that was probably true.. When Wendy started takeing those diet pills he didnt know what to do,  
But atleast SHE stopped. How would he feel if she kept choosing to do it.  
Stan wouldnt dare trying to be in Kyle's shoes right now.  
"You know.. he's a dumbass. He doesnt know what he's doing" Stan confronted.  
Kyle gave him a small smile. He knew Stan was just trying to feel better.. though it didnt make any progress in working.  
"Thanks" he said quietly. Stan nodded. "Your mom told me what happened"  
Kyle didnt respond, and continued slowly cutting the picture.  
Stan sighed, "Your worth more then that dude. Dont let that fat asshole bring you down, If he wants to fuck up his life then fine"  
Kyle again gave him the silent treatment and continued cutting.  
Stan's eyes widdened, "Um.. Kyle?"  
Kyle stopped cutting. "Stan, I appreciate what your trying to do.." Kyle looked up at him, "But I just want to be alone right now. Ok?"  
Stan store at him then slowly nodded respectfully. If Kyle wanted some space he should give him some.  
Stan gave Kyle a pat on the back, "It's cool dude" he said, and started walking for the door.  
He gave one last look at Kyle before getting out, seeing Kyle just stare down at the floor.  
"Um.. You sure you dont want the light on?" Stan asked.  
"It's fine" Kyle said shortly, stareing at the ground.  
Stan nodded again and went out the door shutting it quietly.  
Stan sighed and turned around, then saw Ike standing there leaning against the wall stareing at him.  
"Uh.. hi" Stan said uncomfortably.  
"Will he be Ok?"  
"Huh?"  
"Will Kyle.. Be ok?"  
Stan cocked his head then patted his back, "Yeah dude, dont worry. He'll be fine"  
Ike nodded andpast Stan going back into his room.  
"I hope" Stan added silently.

* * *

Cartman slowly toke another drag of his ciggerate with his whisky on one side, in complete silence.  
He was in his car in his driveway.. he'd rather be here then inside where he would have to see Rick.  
Cartman exhaled the smoke from his lips. He wished Kyle was here.. he wished everything would go back to normal.  
He wish he'd never taken that first fucking sip!  
He wished he wasent addicted.. but now he knew he was. He couldnt do without it, it was like air to him.  
He needed it to breath, to stay alive. He needed this to keep away the feeling and urges. Urges that made him puke and  
angry and unable to handle things without it. Cartman store at the bottle. He needed it.  
Cartman put the cap bottle to his head and laid against it. he heard raindrops starting to fall on the roof of his car.  
Great. more rain.  
Cartman rolled his eyes takeing another swig of the bottle feeling the burning feeling travel down his throat.  
Cartman flipped on the radio.. maybe that would make him feel a little bit better? It came onto 93x  
singing the song, 'Dont know what you got till it's gone' by Cinderella, Cartman rolled his eyes and shut it off.  
Listening to a song like that will only make things worse.  
Cartman threw his ciggerate onto the ground and got out of his car slamming the door heading for inside.  
He knew he had to see Rick, but he would have to go in eventually.  
Cartman got inside and shut the door quietly behind him.  
"Where've you been?" he heard Rick's sturdy voice behind him.  
"Nowhere" Cartman said, not facing him, then slowly turning to him, meeting Rick's angry, druken eyes.  
"Listen kid" Rick stepped forward again, "I want to know where your fatass is at all times. No questions, no exceptions"  
Rick said pokeing a finger into his chest. "Understood?"  
"Yeah. Yeah sure. Understod" Cartman said quickly.  
Rick smirked "Fucking suck up" he mumbled swinging the bottle into his mouth and walked into the livingroom.  
Cartman stod still.. he wondered Why Rick fucking cared where he was.  
'Probably another reason he could throw a punch at me' Cartman figgured, rolling his eyes and heading up for his room.  
he slammed the door and laid onto his bed. he looked up and saw a picture of Him and Kyle tapped above his bed.  
Cartman toke the picture in his hand and looked at it closely. It was three years ago, at thanksgiving at Stan's house.. when he and Stan USED to get along.  
Before him and Kyle even 'got together' Cartman stared at the picture.. noone knew the picture was being taken.  
Stan was talking to Kenny about something sitting at the table, with turkey infront of them.  
They had to sit at the kid's table. Stan had his mouth open talking to Kenny about something from accross the table.  
Stan sat next to Kyle who was frowning and frowning, looks like he was yelling at him.. Cartman who was laughing and pointing at him,  
smirking, probably calling him a name. He remembered those days. He used to rip on Kyle all the time.. he loved makeing him mad.  
It wasent really the makeing him mad part that really got to him.. it was all the attention Kyle gave him for doing it.

* * *

Stan slammed the door behind him and sighed, fliccing his shoes off and trumbling up the steps.  
he swung open his door and let himself fall onto his bed chest first. he sighed out.  
Kyle was a lot worse then last time.  
'What the hell?! Cartman got back together with him and broke up with him again?!  
The fuck kind of person is he?! He hasent CHANGED, He hasent changed sense they were kids at all!  
He probably doesnt give a crap that he's fucking Kyle's life up!'  
Stan rubbed his head in his pillow.. he could feel himself beccoming frustrated by this migrane he starting to get.  
Stan slowly put his hand down his pocket to get his cellphone. If he ever had a bad day, and he couldnt talk to Kyle..  
Wendy always made him feel better. He flipped open his phone, and started for Wendy's number going down in the phonebook.  
then an 'unknown caller' lit up, and vibrated. Stan raised his eyebrow and slowly pressed answer putting his cellphone to his ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Stanly? Stanly, this is your uncle"  
"Oh. Hey uncle jimbo" Stan replied, Recegnizing the voice.  
"Me and Ned were going to sign up for the shooting range contest this week. Wanted to know if you wanna go"  
Stan raised his eyebrow, "A shooting range contest?"  
"Oh yeah. A contest where you have to hit targets, their doing it in town in a few days. Whoever gets the most targets  
struck to the middle gets a hundred dollar prize"  
Stan thought a moment, "Sure, That sounds fun"  
"Ok good. Meet me at my house Six AM Sharp to start practice"  
Stan's eyes widdened, "Six AM?!"  
"Yeah, you havent been shooting for a few years now.. We need to whip you into shape to help us win."  
Stan sighed, "Ok uncle jimbo"  
"Alrighty then Stanly. See ya tomorow!"  
"See ya" Stan hung up the phone and sighed.  
He hated shooting. He would never addmitt that to his father or his uncle, but just the thought of killing an innocent animal  
made his stomach turn. Stan shoke his head, It was just targets, if it was other then that like animals, he probably wouldnt have aggreed.  
Stan rolled onto his back sighing. He still couldnt get his mind off Kyle's state.. He wondered Why did he felt so guilty? He's Kyle's best friend,  
Shouldnt he be there for him right now? But Kyle said he wanted to be alone.. Stan felt an ache feeling knowing he just left Kyle there like that.  
He knew Kyle wanted him too, but he shouldve stayed with him, Kyle was really messed up.  
Stan rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone dialing in Kyle's number.  
'Riiiiing'  
Stan tapped his finger, 'Riiiiing'  
"Come on" Stan mumbled tapping his foot,  
'Riiiiiing'  
'Riiiiing.. Hey, this is Kyle -"  
"Damn it" Stan muttered as he hung up on the voicemail.  
He dialed the number in again.  
'Riiiing'  
'Riiiiing' Stan tapped his foot impatiently,  
'Riiiiing'  
"Hi, this is-"  
"Ugh" Stan groaned hanging up again.  
Stan dialed Kyle's home number. 'Riiiiing'  
'Riiiiing.. Hello?" a familar voice came on.  
Stan's eyes widdened, "DAD?!"  
"Oh, your on the phone?"  
'riiiiing'  
"Yeah dad get off the line!"  
'Im using the phone afterwards stanly." Click.  
'riiiiiing.. Hello, youve reached the broflovski's, were-"  
Stan hung up sighing and dialing in Kyle's number again.  
(a minneute later)  
'riiiiing' Stan tapped his finger.  
'riiiiiing' Stan knew Kyle wont answer, he hasent the last five times he called him,  
'Riiiiing'  
"Stan?" A voice came on the phone.  
Stan frowned, "Dad, I'm still using the phone!"  
"Still?"  
'riiiiiiing'  
"your not even talking to anyone"  
"Dad, JUST PLEASE GET OFF!" Stan let out.  
Randy caught the tone in Stan's voice and hung up.  
Stan raised his eyebrow and slowly hung up the phone and put his head to his hands.  
"Stupid fatass" Stan whispered to himself.  
"What's wrong?" Stan looked up and saw his dad stareing at him in the doorway.  
He didnt even hear him come in. "Nothing alright?!" Stan outbursted.  
Randy raised his eyebrows in supprise, Stan never got angry quickly like that.  
Stan read his dad's mind and looked down and sighed deeply, trying to calm himself down.  
"I've been trying to call Kyle" Stan eyes remained to the ground.  
Randy nodded. "What's going on?" he asked in a flat tone.  
Stan shoke his head, "Cartman and him broke up and.. well.. Kyles not exactly.. takeing it well"  
Stan didnt look up but could hear his dad comming closer and felt him sit beside him,  
"Their the gay one's that've been dateing for a year right?"  
"Two years" Stan corrected.  
"hm." Randy nodded.  
"Its like he's a mess without him dad, he looks awful!" Stan looked to him,  
"I feel bad as a best friend, like shouldnt I be doing something about this?"  
"Well.. have you tried talking to him about it?"  
Stan nodded slowly, "Yeah. he just said he wanted to be alone."  
Randy nodded, "Did you?"  
Stan looked to him confused, "Leave him alone? Yeah, why?"  
"Stanly thats the WORSE thing you could do! Sitting alone in the dark is only going to make things  
worse for your friend, You need to take him out somewhere, out in life. If hes by himself all the time, it would only get worse."  
Stan gazed at him with an intense stare, "How do you know so much about this?"  
Randy looked left then right, "Oh, um. I had a friend in your sittuation."  
"What happened?"  
Randy shrugged, "Oh, he killed himself"  
Stan's eyes bulged out and mouth hung open, "DUDE!"  
Stan shoke his head, "How the hell is THAT suppose to help?!"  
Randy shrugged, "I was in the exact sittuation son. I always play back, I should of done this, or I should of done that, before its too late."  
Stan blinked, "Kyle doesnt want to kill himself"  
Randy smirked holding his coffee mug up, "You'd be supprised at what people have done at the loss from heartbreak" He said and toke a sip.  
Stan stared at him, this was not helping at ALL!  
Stan frowned, "What do you mean take him out? theres nowhere to take him, he doesnt want to go anywhere! he just locks himself in his room!"  
Randy thought back at this a moment, looking to the ceiling then back to Stan, "What about that shooting range thing? Did Ned or Uncle Jimbo talk to you about that?"  
"Yeah, they called a few hours ago"  
Randy smiled, "Take him with you, going out will atleast make him feel a little bit better."  
Stan thought about this a few moments then blinked, "I dont think Kyle likes to shoot."  
"Oh come on, every guy likes to shoot"  
"Not Kyle"  
Randy shrugged and leaned against the wall on Stan's bed. "Just a suggestion."  
Stan stared at him.. what did it hurt to ask?  
"Ok. I'll ask him, see what he says"  
Randy put a comforting hand on Stan, "Atleast your trying son" he said.

* * *

Cartman coughed as he he felt the burning feeling at the end of his throat swelling.  
He forced down the bottle he was drinking to the ground and put his hands on his knee's coughing.  
Then shoke his head then the feeling was gone. he sat up.  
At his table in his empty dark house.. cartman clenched his eyes shut and put his hand through his brown hair.  
'How did this happen?' he asked himself.  
He wondered how he went from having a great boyfriend, A killer car, pretty happy life, concidering having a prostitute for a mom.  
Now He lost his boyfriend, lost his car.. and far Far from happy.  
Cartman toke another gulp of his whisky feeling a slow buzz comming back to him.  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw a black spider on the wall. Cartman rolled his eyes and he shuffled around his counter looking for a newspaper  
to swat it with. He moved papers around, over and over and.. Cartman stopped. He slowly picked the picture up.  
It was a picture of Kyle.. He had this picture sense he had a crush on him.  
Cartman slowly sat himself back down into his seat and store at the picture he held it in his hand.  
His heart felt raw just looking at it.. his perfect curls, complection, personality.. him.. he's gone.  
Cartman glanced at the bottle he held in his other hand then back to the picture.  
'He's gone beacuse of this' he thought, looking to the bottle. he looked back to the photo.  
He felt like he fucking hated himself. How could he ever let him go?! He felt so stupid.  
Cartman continued stareing at the picture with fury in his eyes feeling anger rush to him.  
He store at the picture then felt it slowly crumpling up in his hand, till the picture was smooshed into his fist.  
Cartman put his head down, this shouldnt have happened, this isnt the way its suppose to be.  
He's suppose to be with Kyle, he's suppose to have the life he had before, he had a few fucking drinks and everything fucking changed!  
Cartman slammed his fists on the table shoving himself to get up.  
'I should have never touched it. I should have never fucking touched it' his thoughts would remind him over and over again.  
Not that it mattered.. he cant change it now.  
His boyfriend is gone and he's an alcoholic.  
As for being a guy who's known as an asshole for being self centered, cocky and amoung others,  
For the first Time in Eric Cartman's entire life.. This was the moment he felt like he truely hated himself.

* * *

Kyle eyes never came up from the ground. He wanted to be left alone, He told everyone he wanted to be left alone.  
how was that not simple enough? and Yet his Mom, Dad, Ike, Kenny and now Stan are still bothering him today.  
knocking on the door, texting and calling to see if he's ok.  
'Of course I'm not ok' Kyle muttered to himself at his friends and family's stupidity.  
'I got dumped! Am I suppose to be oh-so-happy and joyful?' Kyle thought sarcastically.  
'Knock, Knock, Knock!' "Kyle?"  
'Knock, Knock, Knock'

Kyle rolled his eyes and put his head in his knees. another person.  
Why cant everyone just leave him the hell alone?!  
"What?!" He screamed, He didnt mean for it to come out like that, it just did.  
"Uh.." the voice hesitated, Kyle couldnt recognize it.  
"Can you open the door?" Kyle's eyes went solid. He recognized it now. Stan's voice.  
"What do you want?" Kyle asked, a much softer voice then before.  
"I just wanna talk" He said behind the door.  
Kyle frowned and crossed his arms, "Theres nothing to talk about! I dont want to talk, Go away!"  
"Kyle, its not about.." he paused. "Who you think it is, Its something else"  
Kyle raised his eyebrows, "What?"  
Stan jiggled on the doorhandle, "Well unlock the door and I'll tell you!"  
Kyle hesitated before getting up.. this could be a trick. But he knew Stan wouldnt go away until he's said his part.  
Hopefully Stan could say it, get it over with, and Kyle could go back to iccolating himself.  
Kyle finnaly got up from his bed to his door and unlocked it.  
Stan slowly came in.. looking at Kyle then slowly shut the door behind him.  
Kyle saw Pity and sympathy in Stan's eyes.. Kyle rolled his eyes. he didnt want anyone feeling fucking bad for him,  
He's doing enough of that as it is. "What do you want?" Kyle asked hastly, crossing his arms.  
Stan store another few seconds at him before responding, then looked down and back up at him,  
"Me and My uncle jimbo and Ned are going to a shooting range"  
"A shooting range?"  
"Yeah, like you shoot targets and stuff"  
"Oh."  
"Yeah.. I was wondering if you wanted to be on our team" Stan forced a smile.  
Kyle store at him with a blank face, "Um.. no thanks, you guys can do it without me" he said, and walked passed him.  
Stan frowned and sped around, "Kyle come on! You have to get out! Sitting in your room in the dark isnt going to do anything but make things worse!"  
Kyle glanced up at him, "Oh. Thanks Dad" He sneered sarcastically.  
Stan grimiced. "Kyle, you have to get out of this room. You cant stay locked in here forever!  
Dont let that fatasshole do this to you!"  
Kyle looked down a moment.  
"Your worth more then that Kyle" Stan said.  
Kyle looked up at him and for the first time let out a tiny smile, not much but atleast a smile.  
"Thanks" he said quietly.  
Stan smiled, "So, I'm signing you up?"  
Kyle's smile quickly fadded and glanced around, Stan knew that look.  
"Um, acctually I-"  
"Good!" Stan interupted before Kyle had a chance to say no,  
"Practice is tomorow at six AM at My uncle's house" Stan headed for the door.  
Kyle store at him in shock, "Six AM?!"  
Stan looked back to him, "Yeah, Uncle jimbo says we need a lot of practice if we want to win.  
We get a hundred bucks each if we do"  
Kyle looked down and Stan shut the door behind him.

* * *

  
_Cartman toke my hands..  
"I chose you" he repeated,  
I smiled, "for real this time?"  
Cartman smiled that devious smile, "I'm serriously" he replied.  
I grinned and leaned in feeling him taking me into his large arms and  
pushing his lips against mine, and feeling the warmth of his touch.  
Oh, I've missed this so fucking much!  
I held onto him closer, then seperated the kiss, "Dont ever do that to me again you stupid asshole!"  
Cartman smiled, not responding and pulling me closer. I kissed back then suddenly Cartman pushed me away forcefully.  
I saw those dark eyes I recognize from the time Cartman punched me, to when he almost hit me the last time.  
I backed away in fear and Cartman laughed, "Like I'd fucking pick you, you stupid jew, stupid jew, stupid jew" the words echoed,  
and a bottle appeared in Cartman's hand and he drunk it, "Cartman dont!" I screamed.  
Cartmans eyes shot open and he wipped the bottle at me, and I fell back.  
Cartman laughed when he saw the glass cut my skin and is now bleeding.  
"You really thought I'd pick you?!" he mocked.. "pick you, pick you.." the words echoed.  
Then suddenly Cartman jumped ontop of me and squeezed and shoke me violently,  
"Cartman! Cartman stop! Please! CARTMAN!" I yelled, Cartman kept pushing me, "It's Ok" Cartman said in a soft voice yet a pissed off face.  
"Huh?" I asked in confussion, "Wake up dude" Cartman said shakeing me, I closed my eyes and the voice continued.. _

"Kyle wake up, come on wake up!" the voice became more clear and Kyle opened his eyes seeing Stan sitting over him with a worried expression,  
Kyle sat up and breathed hard, "Oh god.. thank god.." He said between breaths. "It was just a dream.. it was just a dream" He told himself.  
Stan put a hand on Kyle's shoulder, "Dude, are you Ok?"  
"Yeah.." Kyle said slowly, "Yeah, I'm fine"  
Stan looked down to the ground.. Kyle kept yelling 'Cartman' in his sleep. Stan wondered what Kyle was dreaming about..  
Obviously it wasent good.. Kyle was STILL panting and freaked out. Stan concidered asking about it, then decided to leave it alone.  
He doesnt want to cause Kyle to look back on whatever dream he had. he tried wakeing Kyle up by shakeing a little bit but that just seemed to make it worse.  
Stan rubbed his hand comforting on Kyle's back. Kyle looked to him, "What are you doing here anyway, dude?"  
"The practices remember? I knew you wouldnt get your ass up."  
Kyle looked to the clock seeing it was 6:04 AM.  
Kyle closed his eyes and shoke his head. He did not want to get up. espeshily this early.  
He didnt want to go shoot stupid targets.  
He wanted to lock his room and go back to sleep.. maybe sleep all day.  
"Come on" Stan tugged Kyle's arm.  
"Stan I-"  
"NO! Your going" Stan interupted tugging Kyle's arm harder that forced Kyle stumbling onto his feet and out the door.  
They got out and to the steps, "Dude, I have to tell my mom -"  
"Already did" Stan interupted.  
"Oh Morning Bubby" Shelia looked up at her son, "Have fun shooting targets with your friend" she smiled.  
"But Ma I-"  
"Come on!" Stan inturupted pulling him out the door. Stan knew if Kyle had the chance he'd try to get out of this,  
Stan wasent giving him that chance. Kyle had to get out of his room, out of his deppressionist bubble Kyle trapped himself in.

* * *

Jimbo smiled as Stan kept tugging Kyle into their yard.  
"Oh hey boys, didnt think you'd make it"  
"Sorry were late uncle Jimbo" Stan said, Kyle threw his red bag in the old shed.  
He brought of Water and a kosher snack just incase.  
"Aw no bigiee, me and nedd just set up some new targets. Want to try em out?"  
Stan glanced at Kyle, "You want too?"  
"Uh.. nah, you go ahead first"  
"Oh come on kid, dont be shy. Just shoot the gun at the black dot in the middle" Jimbo pointed at the target a few yards away.  
Kyle looked uncomfortably to Stan then Jimbo and Slowly walked towards Jimbo and ned and toke the gun.  
"Now Be carefully sonny, Thats real dangerous equiptment you got there, one mistake on shoot, and pow, you could burn down a whole city"  
Kyle stared at him with wide eyes and mouth hung open. "WHAT?!"  
Jimbo laughed, "It's Ok , you wont. you just allways gotta be prepared, right ned?"  
"Always be prepared" Ned talked into his voice box.  
Jimbo held the gun out to him. Kyle store at it.  
"Go on kid, take it" Jimbo urged.  
"Come on Kyle!" Stan yelled behind him.  
Kyle slowly toke the gun from jimbo's hand's and directed himself to the target.  
"Oh no kid, You gotta hold it like this" Jimbo directed and Held Kyle's arms out wider.  
"And foucous on the little microscope in the middle to get a perfect shot."  
Kyle looked to the microscope and saw a close up of what he was shooting.  
He aimed it, put his finger near the trigger.  
"Good, good," Jimbo instructed. "Now.. steady.. and.."  
Kyle prepared himself.  
"Fire!" Jimbo yelled and Kyle shot, letting the bullet roar accross the distance and tapped right next to the target.  
Jimbo looked, "Hey almost there, Your a natural kid" Kyle smiled at the compliment.  
"Come on, I'm gunna take you boys to dodgeing targets" Jimbostarted walking left followed by Ned.  
"Their going to have those in the contest. Stan and Kyle followed behind him.

*****************************  
Kyle tried to get more comfortable on the log he was sitting on.  
He watched Stan as his uncle was intructing him how to AIM.  
Stan held the gun up shooting onto the targets. They've been doing this for two hours straight.  
It's eight in the morning and Kyle wanted nothing more then to go back to sleep.  
Jimbo and Ned moved to the next Target, "Stanly, this one you need a different kind of gun beacuse this one doesnt shoot that far"  
Jimbo toke the gun from Stan's hand. Jimbo held out his hand, "Ned?"  
Ned toke out a different looking gun and handed it to Stan. "Now Stanly, The way to hold this gun is that you-"  
"Hey this gun doesnt even have a shooting locker"  
Jimbo raised his eyebrow, "No shooting locker?" Jimbo toke the gun from Stan and looked.. no shooting locker.  
"Oh." Jimbo said shortly. "Guess this one doesnt work then. Hey Kyle?" Jimbo yelled.  
Kyle looked up from the dirt, "Can you go in the shed and get the extra blow down gun? It looks like this"  
Kyle sighed and got up, "Sure" he yelled back and started walking.  
Kyle grumbled on his way there. He yanked open the old shed door and saw Guns and aimo everywhere.  
'Wow, Ned and Jimbo are hardcore hunters'  
Kyle went forward to the boxes with names of guns on them, 'Pistol' 'shotgun' 'blow down gun' Kyle grabbed it and opened it.  
Yep same gun. Kyle grabbed it and headed for the door, but something caught his eye. He turned a little bit and saw a box with no  
label on it. Kyle looked around then slowly creaked towards the box. Kyle opened it and saw a Black Shotgun.. didnt know what kind, but deffinently a gun.  
With bullets on the side of it. "my god.." Kyle whispered to himself.  
Then beside the gun was a note. Kyle slowly picked it up and unfolded it, feeling anxious Jimbo or Stan will suddenly walk in.  
Kyle opened it. 'Just in case' it said.  
The way that was wrote gave Kyle a shiver down his spine.  
'Just in case? Is jimbo a fucking phychopath?!'  
Kyle breathed out and slowly touched the gun, then picked it up out of the box holding it in his hand.  
It was heavier then it looked.  
Kyle felt his stomach flip as he held it.. the solution to all his problems.  
He looked around once more. Noone around.  
Kyle Grabbed the bullets and gun and quickly stashed it inside his red bag putting it in the corner, then grabbed the blow down gun heading for outside.  
That black one.. is going home with him.

* * *

**Authors note:**  
FINNALY DONE! WIth this chap I mean.. UGH! Ive been wanting to get it over with FOREVER! lol.  
supprises in next chapter. btw, I made up some names in this thing to make it simpilar,  
and I think I totally missed Randy's characrer but whatever.  
REVIEWS PLEASE?! :D  
Write soon. really, soon.


	41. Chapter 41 With this Gun

Kyle stared down at the gun.. pressing his fingers along the dark lining of the edges.  
'This is crazy' he mused to himself.  
'How could I even concider doing this?'  
Kyle sighed, still touching the linings of the triger to the front where it shoots.

Maybe he was Crazy for thinking of doing something like this..  
But he didnt even know who he was anymore.  
Sense Cartman wasent in his life anymore, he felt so hollow. He knew his family loved him, and he allways had Stan and Kenny.  
But with Cartman gone.. there's allways something missing. A big part of him, he loved him to the depths of it heart that he hated that he loved him  
so much. Kyle grippened his right on the ledge of the gun.  
'It was all his fault..' he thought to himself. The rain poured down hard on the rooftop of his house.  
It was 3:02 AM on a Thursday morning. Kyle closed his eyes, he still couldnt believe he was possibly concidering doing this.  
Kyle got up and toke the box out from his closet, putting the fun back inside, covering it with a blanket and stuffed it back on the top of his shelf in his closet.  
Maybe in the morning he could think straight he thought.. Kyle snuggled himself back into his blankets and found himself looking at his now closed closet.  
Knowing the gun was inside.. He could hear his heartbeat though his ears. For some reason, he had a feeling he was really going to do it.

* * *

(2 hours later..)  
Cartman rolled his eyes covering his blankets and pillow over his head as his alarm clock went off. he groaned then threw the alarm clock against the wall.  
That's the fith clock he's broken already. Cartman let out a frustrated sigh remaining inside the blanket.  
His head felt like it was throbbing and beating inside his head. Another hang over. Great.  
"Junior.."  
Cartman heard Rick's voice comming from downstairs,  
"JUNIOR GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Rick raised his voice.  
Cartman winced at the change of tone, but obeyed.  
Cartman learned he no longer cared to which person has athority when it comes to rick.. All he cared about was not getting hit.  
Cartman sleepily dragged himself out of bed, still half asleep and slumped his way down the steps.  
Cartman heard Rick pouring cofee but didnt look up to him.  
"Eric, you mind goin to the store and gettin me some derittos?" Cartman looked up to him, marking rick's eye.  
Ricks tone sounded more like a warning then a question.  
Cartman looked to the door, then back at him, "Uh no.. I gotta get to school" he said quickly, hopeing that would cut it.  
RIck frowned, "Then The fuck you doin still sleepin boy?!" Rick gave Cartman a hard push on the back to the door.  
"Get to school then" Cartman didnt hesistate to comply, he was already out the door.  
Cartman realized he didnt change.. oh well. he didnt care much anyway.  
He got inside his rental car and started it up.

* * *

"- - So I dont know what would work better" Stan went on talking to Kyle in the hallway.  
"Like, if a girl says she doesnt want anything for her birthday, does she mean it, or just expect you to get something anyway?"  
Kyle glanced at him as he opened his locker, "Dont ask me dude, I'm not into girls"  
Stan turned dumbfounded,. "Oh.. right"  
"Ask Kenny" Kyle said, searching for his lab homework in his locker.  
Stan frowned and crinkled his nose, "Nah, he'll just say no. he's never been in a serrious relashionship before and its.."  
Stan paused, "Kenny"  
Kyle nodded, "Gotta point there." Speak of the devil, Kenny comes up behind them.  
"Hey guys" he smiled. "Hey Kenny" they both replie.  
"Whacha guys doin?" Kyle shrugged, "Stan wants to know if a girl says she doesnt want anything for her birthday if they mean it,  
Or if they'll get all pissed off it you dont really get one"  
Kenny smirked, "Dont get her one. Save your cash"  
Stan frowned, "Yeah But maybe Wendy really wants me to get her a gift?"  
Kenny weared his eyebrow in confussion, "Then why would she say she didnt want one?"  
"Cause girls are weird" Stan rolled his eyes.  
Kyle laughed as he slamed his locker shut, "Glad their not my type"  
Kenny smiled, "Oh yea, By the way, Cart- OW!" Kenny frowned, being nudged in the stomach by Stan.  
Stan glared at him, Kenny promised he wouldnt mention the name 'Cartman' with Kyle around.  
Kenny remembered this then widdened his eyes, he glanced to Stan, "Sorry"  
"S-Sorry about what? WHat were you going to say?"  
"Oh.. nothing" Kenny said, looking around akwardly. Kyle frowned, "No Kenny, what were you going to say?!"  
RIIIIING  
Stan let out a sigh of relief as the first bell rang. "Come on guys, first class."  
They started walking again, "No Kenny, what was it?!" Kyle went on trying to get it out of Kenny.  
"Nothing, forget it" Kenny nodded his head. Kyle continued to try talking Kenny into telling him what he was going to say but Kenny still refused.  
Kyle rolled his eyes, "Come on, it cant be that bad as.." Kyle stopped talking and froze to the spot.  
Kyle gasped seeing Cartman a few feet away from him, leaning against the locker looking down. Cartman obviously didnt know he was there.  
Kyle gulped, seeing Stan and Kenny look from Cartman to Kyle in complete silence, It wasent long before Stan tugged on his arm,  
"Come on dude, Lets go this way" Stan pulled him in the opposite dirrection.  
Kyle couldnt get his eyes off him.. He looked so hollow. So empty. Just standing there looking down like that, as if he was alive but dead.  
Kyle gulped then finnaly tore his eyes away from Cartman and continued walking with Stan down the hall.  
Kenny wasent around anymore.. Kyle figgured Kenny went to go talk to Cartman.  
Kyle breathed out. Its a weird feeling.. seeing someone when you used to look at them you felt happiness, joy, lust and wanted.  
But then later in life when you look at the same face, you feel nothing but pure pain and distant wanting memorys of what used to be.  
Kyle shoke his head feeling Stan place his hand on Kyle's back, "It's Ok Kyle, you dont have any classes with him today, remember?"  
"Yeah" Kyle said quietly looking down.

* * *

The day went by faster then usual.. the only hard part was avoiding Cartman all day.  
Kyle noticed Cartman tended to try and avoid HIM most of the time but today he was just.. out of it.  
'He's drinking again' Kyle rolled his eyes at the thought.  
"There you go Stanly! Good Aim!" Jimbo yelled from accross the yard.  
Kyle sat on the stool with his head in his chin in his hands. He's been here for three hours watching Stan shooting Targets.  
He was acctually doing better then yesterday.  
"Launch!" Jimbo ordered and Stan shot it off with a big KABOOM!  
"There you go sonny! Your doin it just like your father did a few years back when he did the contest"  
"My dad did the contest!?"  
"Sure he did, well when you guys were little weaklings we used to do it every year. but sense his geologist studys have come  
a lot more buzy lately me and Ned figgured we'd bring you."  
"Thanks uncle Jimbo" Stan smiled.  
Jimbo nodded in welcoming, Jimbo looked over to Kyle, "Hey Kyle, wanna take a few shots?!"

Kyle blinked not sure if he caught that right.  
"Me?!" he put his hands to his chest.  
"WHy sure you, your in the contest with us too arnt yea sonny?!"  
Kyle slowly got up from the stool and started walking to the yard, Jimbo smiled and held out  
a M4 six thosand. Kyle aimed it for the red circle and dot in the middle.  
"Ok, just like I showed you yesterday" jimbo nstructed.  
Kyle closed one eye and pictured the red dot into a face like figgure..  
"Thats right, hold up your elbow now" Jimbo said, Kyle did so.  
"Now, FIRE!" Kyle pulled the trigger and the bullet went flying into the air and landed next to the black dot.  
"There ya go! A natural hunter!" Jimbo gave Kyle a hard pat on the back.  
Kyle smiled at the compliment, "Now just a few more shots then lets go out to lunch"

* * *

Kyle felt himself acctually rocking back and forth on his bed.  
He didnt know what had gotten into himself.. he tried convincing himself out of this.. theres no way he could do this.  
Kyle closed his eyes, he knew he must have gone completely insane.  
Kyle kept rocking concidering better options to help the problem but he knew there was no other option.  
Nothing was ever the fucking same! He actually asked himself how he's suppose to continue living like this!  
Without Cartman.. nothing's fun anymore.. whats the point of living? Kyle cant feel Cartman's arm around him anymore, couldnt look into his dark brown eyes,  
Kyle concidered If Cartman even felt the same at all.. or maybe he didnt even care! Kyle shoke his head touching his forhead, he hated his brain.  
He over- thought things too much.  
Kyle slowly went to the closet opening it up.  
'There is no other way..' his mind went on.  
'I have to do this.'  
Kyle reached up for the box takeing it down, he flung it open and toke out the gun quickly putting it into his black bag, and headed for the door.  
Kyle realized what he was doing could get him locked up for life, but he didnt care.  
Better him then Cartman having to go through this the rest of his life.  
Kyle swung open the door and ran down the steps, "Oh bubby, where are you off too?" his mom asked.  
Kyle froze hearing the sound of his mothers vouce, he quickly turned to her, "Oh um. Stan's house.. Yeah, I'm gunna check out that new game he got."  
"Oh. Thats nice bubbula." Shelia said, looking back down the the dish of food she was makeing, "Be back before nine Kyle, dinners ready."  
"Right." Kyle said quickly and headed for the door.  
"Oh, and Kyle?" Kyle frowned and turned to him mom growing impateint, he wanted to do this before he changed his mind.  
"What's in that black bag you have there?" she asked. Kyle felt his heart drop down to the pitch of his stomach, "Um.."  
He began, feeling nervous as ever. "Oh, the second controller, Stan lost his so I'm bringing over mine."  
"Oh." Shelia shrugged, "Ok Bubby"  
Kyle smiled and rushed his way out the door before his mom called him back for something else. He slammed the door and started walking down the icy sidewalk, feeling  
the cold hit his face. He pulled his green hat tighter onto his head. He could feel his heart beating through his ears, His concious told him to turn back and not do it, just  
turn back now and stop it from happening, so he wont regreat it later. But he frowned and stayed determained. He didnt care what would happen to him, he was doing this.  
"Kyle?"  
Kyle looked up and saw Stan standing accross from him,  
"Oh, Hey stan"  
"Where are you going?"  
"Um.." Kyle looked uncomfortable left and right.  
Stan raised his eyebrow in suspicioun, Kyle got nervous and blurted out, "Kennys!"  
Stan's eyebrow remained raised, "Kenny's house is that way" he said, pointing in the other dirrection."  
"Uh.. yeah, but I was takeing a short cut."  
Stan frowned, "A short cut huh?"  
Kyle wanted to kick himself the moment it slipped from his mouth, there is no fucking short cut this way to Kenny's house!  
Why the hell did he say that?!  
Stan glanced behind him seeing the black bag from over his shoulders, his suspicion grew stronger.  
"What's in the bag?"  
Kyle's eyes widdened, "Uh.. um, no-nothing" he studdered.  
Stan frowned and put his hands in his pocket, "Whats in the bag Kyle?" he asked firmly.  
"Damn it Stan I said nothing!" Kyle yelled.  
"Then let me see!" Stan held out his hand. "No!" Kyle turned his back.  
Stan sighed, "Kyle.." he said in a warning tone.  
Kyle looked up and sighed also as he slowly got the back off his shoulders and held it infront of him.  
Stan opened the bag and the second he saw whats inside he jumped with eyes widdened and gasped,  
"KYLE, YOU HAVE A GUN?!"  
Kyle yanked the bag down looking left and right, "SHHH!" Kyle lowered his head, Still parinoid as hell someone heard them and are  
calling the cops. "Kyle, what the hell do you have a gun for?!" Stan yelled, not obbligating to Kyles request.  
"SHHH!" Kyle hissed again, "Its nothing ok? It's nothing"  
Stan sighed then spoke in a calmer kept tone, "Kyle, what are you going to do with that gun?"  
Kyle dodged his eyes left and right on the snow.. maybe this was a bad idea he concidered, then he pushed the thoughts aside,  
'No, I have to do this' he told himself.  
"Kyle..?" Stan asked still waiting for an answer. Kyle sighed, "He deserves to die" Kyle said quietly.  
Stan's eyes went wide, "Huh?" he asked in a fearful tone.  
Kyle looked up at him and locked his eyes with his best friends.  
"You saw how badly he fucked Cartman up? He started drinking beacuse of him, he became violent beacuse of him! We would still be together  
if it wasent for him!"  
"Kyle.. Kyle, you cant do this, dude think about what your doing!  
You could go to jail!"  
"I dont care! I'm not having him live like that Stan! I can be locked up for the rest of my life, but i'd be happy doing it, just to know  
that asshole isnt around to Beat Cartman anymore!"  
"DUde, I know you love him but this isnt the right-"  
"Stan, I have to do this!"  
"No, You dont dude! Think about this!"  
"Theres nothing to think about!"  
Kyle pushed past Stan heading for Cartman's house, "Kyle your just going to make it a lot worse! He could kill you! Kyle dont do this!" Stan yelled behind him.  
Kyle kept walking. He knew he was going to kill Rick, and noone was going to stop him.

* * *

Cartman sat up drinking his whisky watching Terrance and phillop show on Tv.  
Luckily Rick hasent been around the house much lately.  
Cartman toke another sip watching the familar fart jokes they played. He remembered how much he used to watch this when he was younger.  
They didnt have new episodes anymore, but he was supprised they were still playing re-runs.  
CL-CLICK.  
Cartman froze as he heard the door open behind him.  
He slowly looked and saw Rick stumbling in with a beer in his hand.  
'Must have been at the bar again' Cartman figgured.  
He rolled his eyes then refocused them on the tv. He prayed each time, just once, just ONCE the cops in this town would be smart enough to  
know a drunk driver when they see one.  
Cartman heard Rick's footsteps comming closer.  
"Hey" his hot breath hissed on his shoudler, Cartman felt the hairs on his arms go up in goosebumps smelling the taint smell of whisky on his breath.  
"get up" Rick mumbled patting his bottle onto Cartman's shoulder.  
Cartman remained frozen, "Why?" He forced himself to ask, almost afraid too.  
"I said GET UP Damn it!" Rick Yelled and Cartman arouse from the couch backing up.  
Cartman knew one thing for sure, Rick was most violent when he came back from the bar.  
"You know what kid?" Rick asked stumbling towards Cartman, trying to keep his balance.  
"You're a sack of shit, allways have been, always will be."  
Cartman looked down, his whole life he had been used to standing up for himself.. but all he knew now was the more you fight the insults a person throws you,  
the more you'll get hit. That's the main thing Cartman obbsessed on, Not getting hit.  
"Aye, You hear me Junior?" Rick pushed him.  
Cartman backed up eyes to the ground, "Yeah I heard you." he said quietly.  
Rick frowned at Cartman's unwillingness to fight, "What the hell's wrong with you?!"  
Cartman looked up at him, "What?"  
Rick grimaced and shoved him to the wall and Cartman's back slammed against it,  
"You need to learn to be a fucking man!"  
Rick kicked him hard in the rear and Cartman yelped out in pain.  
"Stand up for yourself damnit!" Rick gave him another punch, but socked him in the stomach.  
Cartman felt himself not being able to breath, it hurt so bad, like he punched his inner gut. Cartman held onto his stomach  
feeling himself falling onto the ground. He landed chest first onto the hard floor and Rick laughed, "Your somethin else you know that kid?"  
The door swung open and Cartman turned his head to see what it was.  
it was.. KYLE! Kyle walking towards them, Cartman's eyes widdened, he completely forgot about the pain in his stomach,  
"KAHL! WHAT ARE YOU-"  
"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOIN HERE BOY?!" Rick yelled at the same time.  
Kyle kept walking to them, Kyle stuck his hand inside his innercoat pocket, He pulled out the gun and aimed it at Rick,  
"Back up off him" Kyle said in a firm voice.  
Rick's eyes widdened in shock, "Where'd you get that?"  
"I SAID BACK UP!"  
Rick smirked, "That things not even loaded"  
In anger Kyle clenched his teeth and aimed the gun and shot at window  
"BANG' The Glass shaddered.  
Kyle put the gun immediatly back to pointing at Rick  
"I SAID NOW!" Kyle yelled at the top of his lungs.  
Rick slowly backed up putting his two hands infront of him.  
"KAHL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Cartman screamed, still on the floor.  
Kyle pressed back the load button on the gun,  
"I'm doing this for us" he said pulling back the load button to set the next bullet ready.  
"KID, DONT SH-"  
BANG!

Silence... complete..... silence.

Cartman slowly looked up and over seeing rick Laying on the floor covered in blood.  
He looked at Kyle who looked equally as shocked and dropped the fun to the ground.  
Cartman looked down too stunned to speak, and suddenly tears streamed down his face.  
Kyle sat beside him,  
"It's over.." Kyle whispered to him.  
"It's finnaly over"  
Cartman looked to him and lurred him into a hug.  
Kyle hugged back feeling wettness on his shirt from Cartman's tears.  
"Oh god," Cartman kept saying, "Oh god.."  
"Shh.. Its ok" Kyle comforted him. "Its over."  
"He'll never touch you again"  
Cartman sniffled and hugged Kyle tighter, tears still running from his eyes.  
"Thank you" He whispered.  
"Thank you so much."

* * *

It wasent long before the police arrived.  
The sirens going off infront of their house beacuse nahbors complained of hearing the shooting.  
Cartman sat outside against one of the police cars with Kyle with a blanket over them.  
Cartman was still shoken up by what happened. He couldnt speak much, he was shakeing.  
Policemen were already inside the house searching for evidence with yellow ducktape going accross so noone  
could cross it. Some of the towns people were outside trying to get a better look and see what happened.  
"-And so... thats what happened" Kyle finished, talking to the police officer who wrote things down on a pad of paper.  
The policeman nodded. "Aliright, I'm afraid, You'll have to go to court for this.. Where's your mother now sonny?" The policeman looked to Cartman.  
Cartman didnt respond, just stared apoun the ground, "She um.." Kyle began, filling Cartman's silence.  
"She went Awall, Sir" Kyle said.  
The policeman wrote something else on the paper, and nodded his head in annoyance.  
"Parents these days"  
The policeman looked back up, "Well, sorry boys. You cant go back in this residence tonight, it needs to be looked over for evidence in the investigation of  
what happened tonight. If there somewhere you can sleep? a relitive or friends?"  
"Uh, yeah. We can sleep at my house."  
"Alright.. well be contacting you two in the morning for further questions."  
Kyle nodded as Cartman never seemed to look up from the ground.  
"You two take care now, you hear?"  
The policeman patted Kyle on the back then walked away going to talk to the investigators.  
"He's gone.." Cartman said, still stareing to the ground.  
"Rick is acctually.. dead."  
Kyle smiled, "Forever" he said and put his arm around Cartman.  
Cartman smiled and leaned against him.. Kyle was supprised, usually he was the one curling up to Cartman..  
It was nice having it the other way. made him feel needed.

* * *

(One week later..)  
The boys were put on trial about what happened.

(Second week later)  
The evidence they had, they found Kyle Broflovski not guilty for Deffenseing Rick to keeping Cartman from danger.  
They relased them and put Kyle on probation, just in case.

(Three days later..)

Kyle lurred Cartman into a hug and held back, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked again.  
Cartman smiled, "Its not about what I want. I need this."  
Kyle grinned again and pulled Cartman into a big kiss, "Your makeing the right decision"  
"I hope so" Cartman whispered back.  
Cartman turned to Kenny, "Thanks for everything dude"  
Kenny wrapped his arms around him, "Good luck in rehab dude"  
They released and Cartman looked to Stan with not so much as a simple smile, they still afterall, hated eachother.  
"Come on now, we have to go" the taxi driver said, putting the last of Cartman's luggage in the trunk.  
Kyle jumped on Cartman giving him one last hug, "I'm so glad your getting help"  
Kyle relased, "I'll call everyday, and visist on weekends"  
Cartman smirked, "You better jew."  
Kyle raised his eyebrow, "Hey, tend to lose some weight there too, huh tubby?" Kyle patted Cartman's stomach.  
Kenny burst out laughing, Cartman rolled his eyes, "Dont count on it" he muttered.  
They gave eachother one last hug then Cartman got into the car and the taxi drove off.  
Kyle smiled, Everything is ok.

(4 months later..)  
It was hard. But Cartman finnaly got out from rehab. cured.  
Lianne contacted her son when she learned of Rick's death but to this day,  
Cartman still is not speaking to her. Cartman moved in with Kyle for a while and  
everything is better. A lot better. Cartman laid beside Kyle that night in his bed.  
He no longer had urges, no longer felt trapt on a certain chemical. That rehab was the hardest thing  
he ever had to do, but laying here next to Kyle was totally worth it.  
Cartman wondered to himself where he'd be If Kyle haddent stepped in and shot Rick.

**_THE END.  
_**

* * *

**Authors note:**  
Its over. I cant believe its finnaly over XD  
WOOOO!  
Ever storys gotta end sometime.. hope you liked this one..  
Sorry if it seemed I rushed through the ending.. I just cant wait to start writting this new story..  
'Emery' it will be called. Ive been thinking on it for months. Another southpark fic..  
Anyway, thank you all you loyal readers and REVIEWERS!  
I would like to personaly thank, Glitterblings, Hypothisos, esmtz, Sumoko-chan, kenzie lee-kins, Lollipop King, Jin-chan13, and Spokane Girl  
for supporting me throughout this whole story! (No personal order, just went down from comments and wrote your name down)  
I love you guys!! You guys are serriously the reason I kept writting. I often questioned if I would finish this story.. then I remembered  
you dudes and I kept going. Thanks you guys rock :)

This story was first thought of and inspired by the song, "nobody's home" by Avril lavine. if you notice, they say the lyrics falling from grace  
in one of the paragraphs.. this song made me come up with the idea, and I kept listening to it, and it inspired me.

Also, inspired by "Valentines day" by Linkin park, the scene where it was valentines day, and Kyle went back to Cartman's arms.  
and how Kyle felt walking up to Cartman's house wanting him back.  
And also, deffinently, most of all the song, "Never too late" by three days grace.  
How Cartman felt and how Kyle kept telling him it isnt to late to turn back and get help.. its not too late.

YUP. Done with story. please comment your finishing thoughts :)  
I'm going to begin writting my next story tomorow.. (Emery) have a lot of thoughts for this one.


End file.
